Full Circle
by MARYLOVER
Summary: Edward Elric regresa con amnesia. Él ha vivido los últimos cuatro años como Auric, un Guardián de la Puerta. Pero existen algunas batallas que sólo él puede pelear. ¿Podrán sus amigos despertar a Ed, y qué pasará con Auric si lo hacen? RoyEd TRADUCCION
1. Guardián

**Disclaimer:** Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece. Y ésta es una traducción del fic escrito por la talentosa _**Nike Femme**_

-

This idea just popped into my head and wouldn't leave until I started typing it up. I know the first chapter may not seem entirely related, but I promise all our favorite characters start wandering into the picture come Chapter 2! **(_Nike Femme_)**

_Esta idea simplemente se me vino a la mente y no me dejaba hasta que empec__é a escribirla. Sé que el primer capítulo no parecería estar enteramente relacionado, pero les prometo que sus personajes favoritos empezarán a aparecer en escena a partir del Capítulo 2! __**(Nike Femme)**_

-

¡Hola a todos!, aquí estoy de nuevo traduciendo otro de mis fics favoritos. En esta oportunidad, uno de los fics más populares en inglés y que ha sido fuente de inspiración para varios otros autores. En lo particular me encantó la original trama y la manera de escribir de la autora.

A continuación, les presento _**Full Circle (Círculo Completo)**_… Disfrútenlo…

* * *

**Full Circle  
(Círculo Completo)**

* * *

_**C**__**apítulo 1: Guardián**_

Él había sido un Guardián de la Puerta por cuatro años ya. Eso al menos, era lo que sabía.

Él también sabía que era considerado como uno de los mejores en lo que hacía. Su reputación provenía de ese día de hace exactamente cuatro años cuando su gente lo había encontrado, tumbado a un lado del camino, pareciendo otra víctima de guerra, todo maltratado, sangrante e inconsciente. Ellos se lo habían llevado consigo y lo habían cuidado, no esperando nada a cambio. Así eran ellos. Pero cuando el último Guardián había perdido el control sobre una nueva Puerta que se abría, él había brincado de su lecho de enfermo y tomado control de ese flujo de energía, canalizándolo a través de su cuerpo y enviándolo violentamente dentro de la tierra para cerrar el portal, salvando la aldea.

En ese momento había nacido una leyenda. Ningún otro Guardián que se recuerde había sido capaz de recuperar el control del Flujo de Energía de la Puerta una vez que alguna conexión había sido interrumpida antes de su culminación y cierre – la reacción positiva tipo latigazo generalmente mataba a los Guardianes en cualquier punto de la conexión. Así era como usualmente morían los Guardianes de la Puerta, a no ser que alguna enfermedad o pelea violenta les sobreviniera primero. Abrir y mantener las Puertas entre los mundos era un extraño don, pero uno que tenía un alto precio.

Todo era bastante científico. La ley de conservación de energía. Para asuntos referidos a viajar a través de la puerta, se necesitaba una cantidad equivalente de energía que circulara en la dirección opuesta para que se mantenga el balance. Para abrir una Puerta, un Guardián tenía que enviar una pequeña cantidad de energía hacia otro Guardián que esperaba en el destino deseado. El segundo Guardián debía conectar la corriente de energía en la tierra, abriendo el portal. Mientras la materia era transportada – personas, bienes, mensajes – los Guardianes debían mantener la energía fluyendo en la dirección contraria.

El problema era que la energía para mantener ese fluido de energía debía originarse en algún lugar. O mejor dicho, en alguien.

Para pequeñas cantidades de materia, suficientes para continuar manteniendo el intercambio comercial, era un sumidero insignificante para los Guardianes. También habían habido varios de ellos que compartían esa tarea. Pero cuando estallaba la guerra entre dos mundos, y mientras ésta continuaba con toda su furia, muchos Guardianes morían, quedando pocos de ellos para sobrellevar la tarea de arrear el Flujo de Energía de la Puerta. Incluso también a ellos se les pedía transportar cantidades inmensas, nunca antes vistas, de materia: tropas, artillería, provisiones – los cuales tenían que moverse en masa, y requerían de esfuerzos fenomenales por parte de los Guardianes. Muchos de ellos morían sometidos bajo toda esa tensión y esfuerzo.

Pero no él. Sus poderes bordeaban lo inhumano. Algunas veces tenía miedo de ellos. Él suponía que se sentiría mejor acerca de ellos si conociera más sobre su pasado y de dónde provenían esos poderes. Pero esa era otra cuota requerida para su don.

Ningún Guardián mantenía ningún recuerdo de su vida anterior antes de convertirse en Guardianes de la Puerta. Esa era la simple realidad, parte del precio que pagaban por su don. Tampoco nadie sabía de dónde venían los Guardianes – ellos simplemente aparecían y eran aceptados en la comunidad que lo encontraba. De ahí la arraigada cortesía para con los extraños – tú nunca sabías si habías encontrado un Guardián disfrazado. Un Guardián podía llevar el nombre que mejor le pareciera, o llevar el que le daba su comunidad.

Ellos lo llamaban Auric. Había sido la pequeña Nina, hija del anciano de la aldea, quien le había dado ese nombre. Cuando él había preguntado por qué, ella había soltado una risita antes de decirle que era debido a sus inusuales cabellos y ojos dorados. Eso había sido vergonzoso, pero había aceptado el nombre en razón del sentimiento con el que se le había otorgado. Su coloración era un poco vívida en esta tierra llena de marrones y verdes. Él se preguntaba de dónde había venido y quién había sido antes de llegar hasta aquí.

"¿Auric?"

Él volteó, su meditación momentáneamente interrumpida. Su compañero, Alp, estaba parado sonriéndole. Cuando la guerra había estallado años atrás, el Gremio de Guardianes de la Puerta se había movilizado y reorganizado para efectos de ser más efectivos durante la batalla. Cada Guardián adquiría un compañero – para guardarse las espaldas, para ayudar a estabilizar las, cada vez más grandes, Puertas, para asegurar que uno pudiera teletransportarse de ser necesario cuando debían crearse conexiones de emergencia entre dos regiones. Él había sido designado para trabajar con Alp casi por casualidad, pero eso era algo de lo que siempre estaría agradecido. Sus personalidades se complementaban – donde Auric era rápido e impulsivo, Alp era estable y metódico – y Alp se había convertido en su mejor amigo y soporte. A pesar de que Alp era ligeramente más alto y con la cara más redonda, cabello color arena y ojos grises, ellos eran a menudo confundidos como hermanos por aquellos que no los conocían. Al menos hasta el momento en que el observador le echaba un vistazo a los guantes negros y las dobladas cuerdas de cuentas ámbares escondidas bajo los pliegues de sus capas verdes con manchas comando. En combinación, esos tres objetos inofensivos en apariencia los identificaban como Guardianes.

"Auric, voy al salón para escuchar las últimas noticias desde el frente. ¿Quieres venir?"

Él negó con la cabeza, sonriendo ligeramente. "No, Alp, va a ser más de lo mismo. Me gustaría algo de tranquilidad antes de empezar a trabajar de nuevo."

"Oh, está bien. Lo olvidé, hoy es tu Día Aleph ¿no es cierto?" dijo Alp en un tono demasiado alegre. Auric sonrió con una mueca perversa y la cara de su compañero cayó. "Okay, no lo olvidé. Tengo algo para ti."

"No tenías que hacerlo."

"Pero quería hacerlo. Sé que tus sueños se tornan peores por estas fechas. Quizá esto te pueda ayudar." Alp develó un pequeño diario de cuero. Auric lo tomó sobrecogido. Papel, papel de verdad, eso era difícil de conseguir en esos tiempos, todas las provisiones disponibles eran llevadas para uso militar. ¡Tener un libro completito entregado en tus propias manos! Lo abrió con veneración, revolviendo sus páginas en blanco, aspirando el aroma a cuero y pulpa – ¿y acaso era ése un lápiz de verdad? Levantó la mirada, anonadado. Alp sonrió abiertamente. "Solías dibujar ¿recuerdas? Eso siempre parecía tranquilizarte."

"Alp…" y supo que no podía continuar. Los obvios comentarios hubieran rebajado el valor del regalo. "Me encanta. Gracias." Extendió su brazo y sujetó el antebrazo de Alp en un saludo guerrero, luego decidió que eso no era suficiente y atrajo al alto joven para darle un abrazo que incluyeron palmadas en la espalda. "Gracias."

Alp encogió su cabeza torpemente, pero estaba obviamente complacido con la aceptación que había tenido su regalo. "De nada. Nos vemos luego." Hizo como que se iba, luego se detuvo y se volteó, sonriendo, "Feliz Día Aleph."

Auric observó a su compañero marcharse, luego regresó su atención al libro en su regazo. Tomó el lápiz y lo hizo girar cariñosamente entre sus dedos, luego alisó su mano sobre la primera página y escribió la fecha. El Día Aleph. La única fecha de importancia que debía retener. El aniversario del día en que perdió su pasado y ganó su presente. El día en que él despertó como un Guardián de la Puerta.

Una vez él le había preguntado a Alp si su Día Aleph le molestaba. Alp le había dado una seria consideración a la pregunta, luego había sacudido la cabeza. "No. No realmente. Pero debe ser porque yo me convertí en Guardián siendo mucho más joven que tú, entonces tengo menos vida que perder. No, no tengo sueños. ¿Por qué?"

Por qué. Auric suspiró. Esos malditos sueños. Su mano empezó a moverse sobre las hojas en blanco que estaban ante él. Siempre en el mismo orden. Una casa en llamas. Una serpiente alada entrelazada alrededor de una cruz. Un caballero armado buscándolo, ojos rojos brillando desde el interior del casco. Su propio reflejo en un espejo, pero con amargos y furiosos ojos mientras levantaba su brazo derecho encerrado en lo que parecía ser una armadura que se extendía desde el hombro hasta los dedos. Y por último un hombre de cabello oscuro con profundos ojos que él no reconocía, manteniendo una llama en su mano enguantada al tiempo que decía algo. Auric nunca podía escuchar bien lo que era antes de despertarse preocupado y sudoroso. ¿Casero?.. ¿Acervo? Frunció el ceño mientras intentaba llenar ese vacío. ¿Qué diablos era eso?

Para el momento en que los esbozos estaban listos a satisfacción, el sol ya estaba en lo alto. Auric cerró el diario y lo guardó en un lugar seguro en el bolsillo interior de su capa. Alp había estado en lo cierto como siempre, de hecho se sentía mejor al dejar dibujadas en papel todas esas imágenes. Se enderezó, estirando su espalda y flexionando sus dedos. ¿A dónde se habría ido Alp? No debía haberle tomado tanto tiempo para enterarse de las últimas noticias. Su estómago rugió, y entró en cuenta que ya era casi la hora del almuerzo, entonces decidiendo que era mucho mejor buscar con el estómago lleno, dirigió sus pasos hacia la posada donde él y Alp a menudo almorzaban. Casi podía oler las tartas de carne.

"¡Auric!" llegó un grito sin aliento. "¡Auric!" El giró bruscamente ante el tono de miedo que tenía la voz. Era la pequeña Nina. Ella se dejó caer en sus brazos al tiempo que él se agachaba para escucharla mejor. "De prisa… el frente… líneas siendo forzadas… vienen heridos… retirada…."

"¿Dónde está Alp?" preguntó con urgencia.

"¡Me dijo que te dijera que se teletransportaría hacia el frente de batalla y abriría la Puerta desde allí!.. ¡Apúrate Auric!" ella rompió en llanto, lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Él se echó a correr hacia la plaza de la aldea, el único lugar lo suficientemente amplio como para abrir una Puerta del tamaño requerido. Una parte de su mente registró que habían otros corriendo junto con él, pobladores y personal de apoyo militar que habían escuchado las noticias. Gritos de "¡Dejen pasar al Guardián!" y "¡Hagan espacio para los heridos que van a llegar!" resonaban distantes en sus oídos. A medida que corría, él se extendía junto con su mente, buscando la onda de energía en el éter que sería la señal de Alp a través de la distancia que los separaba.

Auric patinó hasta detenerse en el medio de la polvorienta plaza de la aldea, echando hacia atrás su capa y quitándose la cuerda de cuentas. Manteniéndolas levantadas en dobles hebras, un lazo dentro del otro, él bajó su cabeza y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, tranquilizándose. Él sabía que ésta iba a ser una Puerta particularmente difícil, porque las energías que eran lanzadas por las explosiones del frente de batalla iban a desestabilizar el Flujo de la Puerta. Necesitaría concentrarse. El mundo pareció desvanecerse junto con él en medio de una oscuridad llena de sombras. Los sonidos se apagaron. Hasta el viento se inmovilizó en ese segundo de ruptura. Sintió la presencia de Alp cosquilleando los bordes de su conciencia, y su cabeza se levantó súbitamente, sus ojos dorados resplandeciendo mientras canalizada sus poderes dentro de las cuentas, las cuales empezaron a brillar. Dio una palmada en la tierra con su mano derecha, luego arrojó las cuentas al aire, donde se dispersaron para formar el contorno de un inmenso círculo. Un remolino de luz se formó casi de inmediato.

"¡Kai!" La palabra de poder retumbó como un latigazo y de pronto la nueva Puerta que se acababa de formar se llenaba de masas rebosantes de gritos y alaridos. Auric se estremecía mientras llegaban como lluvia a cántaros, los heridos, moribundos, y en algunos casos, los muertos, arrastrados por sus compañeros. Él esperaba que Alp estuviese soportando satisfactoriamente, enviando a la tierra todo el masivo flujo de energía que Auric le estaba enviando para balancear la transferencia en masa. Una explosión del otro lado de la puerta sacudió el Flujo de la Puerta por un instante, y se maldijo a sí mismo y volvió a concentrarse – Alp era lo suficientemente capaz para hacer lo que fuera necesario. ¡Él había sido un Guardián de la Puerta por el doble de tiempo que Auric!

Los minutos pasaron. O quizás fueron horas. O días, Auric no lo sabía. Su mundo se había entrecerrado ante ese brillante Flujo de la Puerta fluyendo entre Alp y él. Cayó hacia delante, sobre sus manos y se dio cuenta que ya estaba arrodillado en el polvo justo ante la Puerta – sus rodillas debieron haberse debilitado antes. ¿Cuánta gente más?.. ¿Cuánta energía más?.. ¿Tendría la suficiente? Gateó casi a ciegas hacia la Puerta, y estuvo a punto de ser volcado en ese caos de personas corriendo de ida y de regreso. "¿Alp?" gritó. "¿Cuál es tu posición?.. ¿Cuánto tiempo más?" Su visión empezaba a ponerse borrosa, y las nubes de humo y polvo en el aire no estaban exactamente ayudando a su visibilidad. Todo se estaba volviendo delirante en ese momento. "¿Alp?" volvió a llamar.

Su compañero finalmente apareció a la vista. Tenía franjas de sangre y polvo y estaba pálido como la muerte misma, pero a pesar de ello, aún seguía moviéndose. Le hizo una mueca a Auric, quien sabía que se veía igual de mal. "Te ves espantoso. ¿Puedes aguantar unos minutos más? Justo ahora están moviendo al último de los pacientes recién operados desde la enfermería."

"Oh por favor, te olvidas con quién estás hablando," recriminó Auric, develando los dientes de una manera salvaje, una muestra de braveza que hubiese sido más convincente de no ser porque de pronto empezó a toser, un horroroso sonido de tos húmeda que arrojó sangre. Se quedó observando con leve sorpresa la oscura mancha en el suelo que tenía ante él. Entonces sí tenía límites después de todo. Éste había sido el tiempo más largo en que habían mantenido la Puerta abierta… Él se preguntaba en semi-delirio si eso iba a ser añadido a su leyenda y decidió finalmente que de hecho sí lo sería. Especialmente si terminaba matándolo.

"¡Auric!" dijo Alp con un grito ahogado. "Cerraré la Puerta. La podemos reabrir de nuevo…."

"¡No!" gruñó Auric. "¡Puedo hacerlo! Sólo unos minutos más…."

"Auric," Alp abrió su boca para discutir de nuevo. Y fue entonces que ocurrió lo impensable. Un proyectil enemigo llegó silbando a través del aire como si fuese cámara lenta. Alp se volteó, los ojos abiertos de par en par en total shock. Auric corrió desesperadamente para alcanzar a su compañero, como si quisiera arrastrarlo a través de la Puerta con su sola fuerza de voluntad.

El proyectil explotó. Y Auric supo con fatal certeza que Alp estaba muerto y que él iba a correr la misma suerte en menos de un segundo más. Hubo un grito detrás de él y supo sin siquiera voltear que se trataba de Nina… Toda la gente de la aldea… Todos ellos iban a morir. La aldea entera iba a estallar y desaparecer de la faz de la existencia debido a la reacción violenta que estaba a punto de ocurrir en el Flujo de la Puerta. Toda la gente que ellos habían evacuado iba a descubrir que la Muerte los había encontrado a pesar de que ellos se habían escapado de sus garras. Alp habría muerto por nada.

Y fue entonces que algo en él se le vino de repente. Se puso de pie con dificultad. Podía sentir el otro extremo del Flujo de la Puerta dirigiéndose ululante hacia él, la atadura del cable, rota debido a la muerte de Alp, viniendo a reclamar muerte por ella misma.

Bueno pues, entonces tú también vete a la mierda.

Y tal cual como lo había hecho hacía cuatro años, Auric levantó sus brazos y sujetó el entrante Flujo de la Puerta dentro de él, dejándolo pasar a través de su cuerpo, sometiéndolo a su voluntad, haciendo aflorar hasta la última onza de energía que a él le quedaba, intentando juntarla con el otro extremo que él ya tenía cautivo. Girando sobre él mismo, pudo sentir el Flujo de la Puerta resistiéndose, luchando contra él, y de pronto la imagen de una serpiente mordiendo su cola se le presentó en su mente. Apretando los dientes, lentamente juntó sus manos, forzando a que los dos extremos se unieran.

Sus manos se juntaron en un aplauso. Hubo una enorme explosión, seguida de un suave golpeteo que sonaba como a lluvia. Y cuando Nina corrió hacia adelante, todo lo que quedaba del Guardián de cabellos dorados era un cráter humeante con una pila de cuentas ámbares que humeaban débilmente yaciendo en el fondo.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora:**

¿Y qué les pareció? Me gustaría saberlo… Review!

-


	2. ¿Acaso No Me Conoces?

**Disclaimer: **FMA no me pertenece. Y ésta es una traducción del fic escrito por la talentosa** Nike Femme**

Agradezco a Lady Seika Lerki por ayudarme revisando mi traducción.

**

* * *

**

**Full Circle  
(Círculo Completo)**

**

* * *

**__

**_Capítulo 2:.¿__Acaso No Me Conoces?_**

Habían pasado cuatro años.

Cuatro años desde que Alphonse Elric había regresado a su cuerpo a la edad de quince años. Ahora él tenía diecinueve. Era un alquimista. Un pilar de la comunidad de Risembool. Casado con la talentosa mecánica Winry Rockbell. E incluso era padre de una adorable niña de un año.

Y aún así se sentía solo. Y él sabía que siempre lo estaría. Ya que su hermano había muerto y nunca iba a regresar.

Edward Elric, Alquimista de Acero, prodigio legendario, Mayor de la milicia, amigo y hermano, había sacrificado su vida para traer a su hermano de la muerte y así mantener la promesa que había hecho cuando eran niños. Él siempre había tenido un código moral inquebrantable a ese respecto.

Bastardo.

Al suspiró y pateó un pedazo de escombro. Él había regresado a las ruinas de lo que había sido su casa, como siempre lo hacía en este día. Winry comprendía su necesidad de ir donde todo había empezado. Donde dos talentosos hermanos habían nacido y donde habían sido forzados a crecer demasiado rápido. Donde los eventos se habían sucedido de tal forma que los habían llevado a que uno de ellos muera y el otro viva. El hombre frunció el ceño, una expresión nada característica a su usual rostro agradable, sus ojos grises entrecerrados y sombríos.

"Hermano, si puedes escucharme, tú no tenías ningún derecho – ¡ningún derecho! – para tomar esa decisión," dijo en voz alta. Casi podía escuchar a su hermano mofándose y señalar que ni tres minutos antes que dicha decisión fuera tomada, Al había hecho exactamente la misma cosa. Y que él era el hermano mayor, así sea más bajo, y que por lo tanto su opinión al respecto tenía más peso. Y que era obvio que haya tenido éxito al hacer que su alquimia se uniera a la de su hermano, siendo el Alquimista Estatal más joven jamás visto, entonces ¿cuál era la razón para sacar a relucir todo esto ahora? Camina hacia adelante, no hacia atrás. Al suspiró fuertemente, recorriendo su mano a través de sus cortos mechones color arena. "Yo puedo llegar a ser tan terco como tú, hermano. Y no vas a hacerme sentir mejor."

El sol se estaba ocultando al momento que decidió que ya estaba listo para enfrentar al mundo de nuevo. Mientras salía de – o mejor dicho caminaba sobre – lo que había sido la puerta de entrada, él giró para dar una última mirada. Y se puso rígido. Algo andaba mal… podía sentir una extraña pesadez en el aire. Crujía bastante con lo que parecía energía alquímica. Al se puso tenso, listo para… bueno, él no estaba exactamente seguro para qué. Pero su hermano le había enseñado a confiar en sus instintos. Y algo muy extraño estaba sucediendo justo en ese momento.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de hacer algo en concreto, un enorme estallido remeció los cimientos y derrumbó algunas de las más descuidadas vigas inclinadas. Al tosió y sacudió su mano para aclarar el polvo de su campo de visión. Él pudo ver algo moviéndose en la oscuridad de una pila de escombros, y su precaución se tornó en preocupación. "¿Hola?.. ¿Hay alguien allí?" Al no recibir ninguna respuesta, empezó a avanzar cuidadosamente sobre los escombros desperdigados. Un gemido hizo que apurara el paso. "¡Aguanta! Ya estoy llegando. Sólo quédate allí. ¿Estás mal herido?" Tuvo que transmutar un par de grandes trozos de yeso para despejar el camino. Cuando el último trozo cayó en el polvo bajo su mano, Al cubrió su nariz con su pañuelo y siguió avanzando. "¿Hola?" Y luego sus grises ojos recayeron sobre el cuerpo boca abajo que yacía allí y emitió un grito ahogado, antes de apresurarse y tomarlo suavemente en sus brazos, empezando a balbucear incoherencias.

* * *

Winry Rockbell Elric cerró suavemente la puerta del cuarto de huéspedes pero no se fue inmediatamente. Del otro lado de la puerta, ella podía oír a su esposo meciéndose nerviosamente de un lado al otro en una silla que se encontraba al lado de la cama de su nuevo – y hasta ahora, inconsciente – huésped. Ella se aguantó las lágrimas y puso una mano sobre su boca para suprimir los sollozos que estaban traicionando por escapársele desde el momento en que le había echado un buen vistazo a la persona que su esposo había estado cuidadosamente trayendo en brazos, la cabeza colgándole hacia atrás, el rostro oscurecido por una cascada de cabello dorado.

Edward Elric evidentemente había crecido durante los años que había permanecido lejos de su familia. Su cabello todavía era del color del trigo maduro por el sol, y ella estaba segura de que, cuando la Abuela Pinako había levantado sus párpados para chequear sus pupilas buscando signos de conmoción, había captado un centelleo de oro a la luz de la lámpara. Pero era considerablemente más alto que Ed, haciéndolo sólo un milímetro más bajo que la estatura promedio. Su rostro estaba demacrado y había perdido la redondez de la niñez, revelando un par de pómulos lo suficientemente agudos como para que uno mismo se corte en ellos, y su piel era tan pálida, casi al punto de la traslucidez, en contraste con las oscuras pestañas que resaltaban como una curva ensombrecida de hollín. Habían finas líneas de cansadas ojeras alrededor de sus ojos, haciéndolo lucir mayor a sus veinte años. Pero el mayor cambio de todos era el hecho de que estaba completo. Dos buenos brazos y dos buenas piernas, no había rastro de ningún automail. Cómo había ocurrido estaba más allá de su entendimiento, pero bueno, éste era el Alquimista de Acero, quien había levantado a su esposo de entre los muertos. Ella soltó un hipo. Nada, al parecer, era imposible para Ed.

"¿Winry?" Ella se volteó sorprendida mientras Al salía de la habitación tan silenciosamente como podía. Él cerró la puerta detrás de él, luego puso sus brazos alrededor de ella y luego ella se inclinó hacia su cuerpo, agradecida del tibio y reconfortante contacto.

"Estaba pensando… Es él, Al. Después de todos estos años. Él ha regresado a nosotros, y completo. ¿Pero cómo?"

Al sacudió su cabeza lentamente. "No lo sé. Al parecer él simplemente apareció. Pero es mi hermano… Supongo que no deberíamos de estar tan sorprendidos." La apretó con fuerza. "Sólo agradecidos. Oh Winry… Él ha regresado. Lo extrañaba tanto…." Ella pudo sentir que su esposo se sacudía, y levantó sus brazos y frotó su nuca suavemente.

"Vamos. Me quedaré con él mientras tú llevas a Winnie a la cama."

Una leve sonrisa emergió en los ojos de Al. "Winnie… Edwina va a conocer a su tocayo. Oh, esto es como si fuese el sueño más maravilloso… no quiero despertarme, Winry."

Ella lo abrazó ferozmente. "No vas a despertar. Porque esto es real. Ed lo ha hecho otra vez. Ha regresado a casa."

* * *

Entonces el más allá olía como a tocino y huevos fritos, pensó el rubio. Interesante. Sus ojos todavía permanecían cerrados, pero estaba considerando seriamente en abrirlos y buscar la fuente de aquellos aromas celestiales. Y luego olió a café fresco y sus ojos se abrieron de improviso, un movimiento del cual se arrepintió casi inmediatamente ya que la luz del sol estaba cayendo directamente sobre ellos. Sus ojos se pusieron bizcos en confusión. ¿En dónde estaba? Esto de seguro no era el estrecho cuartel que compartía con Alp. Sus ojos vagaron por la iluminada, ordenada y pequeña habitación revestida con cal, decorada con alegres cuadros en las paredes. Entonces esto tampoco era un hospital… Era demasiado hogareño, y el frío olor a metal, antiséptico y sangre estaba notoriamente ausente. Movió sus dedos de manos y pies. Sí, todos están allí, aunque su pecho le dolía por alguna razón.

Una risita infantil se oyó en lo que parecía ser un primer piso, y los inconfundibles tonos de una madre regañando flotaron hacia arriba, aunque no llegaba a entender los detalles. ¿Entonces se encontraba en la casa de alguien? Era común en las familias el alojar a los Guardianes cuando éstos necesitaban atención médica… Y de pronto el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido se le vino sorpresivamente. Su Día Aleph. La Puerta. Alp explotando ante sus propios ojos. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos fuertemente frenando las calientes punzadas de las lágrimas. Una vez más otra parte de su vida le había sido arrebatada debido a que había sobrevivido a algo que debería haberlo matado. Él estaba empezando a creer que era alguna clase de maldición. Se pudieron escuchar pasos subiendo por las escaleras, los cuales crujieron ligeramente, y luego la puerta de su habitación se abrió. Sin querer darle la cara a nadie en este momento, se permitió relajarse y fingir que dormía.

"¿Está despierto?" preguntó una silenciosa voz femenina.

"No parece," vino el suave murmullo de una voz masculina. Sin embargo, había algo casi familiar en ella, una voz que él había escuchado anteriormente.

"Esperaba que pudiera estar en condiciones de comer algo, se le ve tan delgado. ¿Qué crees que hizo que le causó todas esas magulladuras?"

"No lo sé, pero conociendo su temperamento, no quisiera ver a su contrincante," fue la respuesta mitad compungida, mitad divertida. "Recuerda cómo siempre tenía que sujetarlo lejos del Coronel… Oh, quiero decir General."

El hombre se movió involuntariamente por la sorpresa. ¿General? Él no había tenido contacto con ningún personal militar últimamente. Los Guardianes operaban bajo su propio gremio y mientras la guerra había requerido coordinación con los militares, él de seguro no iba en esa senda de ir con personal de la milicia. Por una sencilla razón, su obsesión por las reglas estaba en desacuerdo con la disidente naturaleza de la mayoría de Guardianes. Se escuchó una exclamación y sintió que el varón de la pareja se apoyaba a un lado de su cama. "Hermano ¿estás despierto?"

Arrestado. No había nada más que hacer, supuso, y se sentó abruptamente, arrepintiéndose casi de inmediato cuando un repentino dolor golpeó su cráneo de un lado al otro. Un amable brazo se deslizó por su espalda, y agradecido se recostó sobre aquel soporte. Forzándose a ignorar el dolor, se aventuró a enfocar sus ojos en el origen de aquella voz. Aquel rostro se ondulaba inestable y finalmente se aclaró mostrando a…. "¡Alp!.. ¡Estás vivo!" Incrédulo pegó un grito ahogado. La negación se puso a luchar internamente con la esperanza, ganando esta última mientras se apegaba agradecido a su compañero. "¿Cómo sobreviviste a la explosión?.. ¿La Puerta? Oh ya no importa. Estoy tan contento de que estés bien."

La confusión se puso en lucha interna contra el alivio en aquellos familiares ojos grises mientras que el hombre que lo sujetaba se apartó para estudiar su rostro cuidadosamente. "Hermano ¿de qué hablas? Soy Al ¿recuerdas? Me trajiste de vuelta hace cuatro años. Pensábamos que estabas… muerto."

Él se paralizó, su mente finalmente procesando las palabras dichas anteriormente por el hombre. "¿Hermano?"… ¿Hace cuatro años?...

Los ojos parpadearon. "¿Acaso no me recuerdas?"

Desconcertado, Auric lentamente negó con su cabeza.

Y el mundo de Alphonse Elric se desmoronó ante él una vez más.

**

* * *

**

**Nota de la Traductora: **

Infinitas gracias por la acogida que tuvo el primer capítulo, realmente no me lo esperaba.

He editado una pequeñísima parte del capítulo 1. Ya no se hablará de Fullmetal sino de Acero; así que ahora las palabras que Auric creyó entender en sus sueños eran '_casero' _y_ 'acervo'_. Les pido mil disculpas por el inconveniente.

Una cosita más; no estoy segura de poder actualizar semanalmente, yo sé que muchos se acostumbraron a mis publicaciones de los viernes, pero ahora no puedo prometerlo, aunque haré todo lo posible por actualizar la mayor cantidad de viernes que pueda. Así que si gustan pueden colocar este fic en su lista de alertas, así sabrán cuando he actualizado.

**-**

**Hmmm… ¿reviews please?**

**-**


	3. Aceptación

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece. Y ésta es una traducción del fic escrito por la talentosa _**Nike Femme**_

Agradezco a Lady Seika Lerki por ayudarme revisando mi traducción.

* * *

**Full Circle  
****(Círculo Completo)**

* * *

_**C**__**apítulo 3: Aceptación**_

Winry vertió un generoso chorro de whiskey en su café y se lo bebió de un solo sorbo. Lo necesitaba, a pesar de que sólo eran las once de la mañana. "¿Quieres un poco?" ofreció bruscamente al hombre sentado frente a ella en la mesa de la cocina. Él levantó la mirada sorprendido, luego negó con su cabeza, sonriendo levemente. Winnie balbuceó suavemente en su silla de comer, extendiendo su pequeñita mano regordeta y canturreó de satisfacción cuando el simpático, nuevo, interesante hombre agradablemente le ofrecía un dedo.

"Estás manejando todo esto tremendamente bien," refunfuñó ella.

Auric se encogió de hombros. "Me gustan los niños. Y ésta no es la primera vez que he visto mi vida evaporarse ante mis ojos," señaló. "La mayoría de los Guardianes desarrollan una actitud bastante fatalista ante cualquier cosa que el destino les mande. Tienes que hacerlo, dado que tus probabilidades de morir en cualquier día particular son generalmente más altas que las de la mayoría de la gente."

"Tú tienes eso en común con Ed," murmuró ella. "Imanes para las cosas extrañas que ocurren. Sin embargo sospecho que él no estaría reaccionando tan así de bien si hubiese estado en tu lugar."

Una chispa divertida surgió en los ojos dorados. "Tengo que decir sin embargo, que es un poco extraño hablar sobre mí mismo en tercera persona. A pesar de que es bueno saber cuál fue mi nombre original. Edward Elric ¿eh?" Una sonrisa caprichosa. "Un nombre fuerte – me gusta. Auric…Elric… al menos hay algo en común en ellos."

Winry suspiró. "¿Realmente no recuerdas nada?"

La sonrisa se esfumó. "Winry, daría mi brazo derecho con tal de recordar…."

"¡No digas eso!" dijo ella exasperada, levantándose de un salto y casi tirando la mesa. Sorprendida, Winnie empezó a llorar y Winry maldijo en voz baja. "Demonios. Espera," levantó a Winnie y la abrazó contra su pecho. "Shh, shh, todo está bien mi amor, mamá no quería asustarte."

Él no dijo nada, sólo observó mientras ella tranquilizaba a la bebé hasta que Winnie se durmió sobre su hombro. Winry caminó silenciosamente y se la entregó a la Abuela Pinako. "¿Cómo se encuentra Al?" preguntó en voz baja.

"Tan bien como puede esperarse. Él está afuera, pensando. ¿Cómo está nuestro huésped?"

Winry rodó sus ojos y se dirigió de regreso a la cocina, en donde encontró a Auric recostado sobre la barra mirando hacia fuera de la ventana. Siguiendo su mirada, ella vio a su esposo sentado presumiblemente sobre la banca de ramas de su jardín.

"Lo siento." Él no la miró.

"No es tu culpa," dijo ella mecánicamente. "Es sólo que… tú sabes… y luego tu brazo y pierna…."

Finalmente él levantó la mirada. "Sí." Luego de tranquilizar a Alphonse, Winry se había sentado con un confundido Auric y le había contado todo lo que había pasado. Él había visto las fotografías. Dos pequeños niños con iluminados rostros, sus idénticas sonrisas marcándolos como hermanos a pesar de la diferencia en sus coloraciones. Un niño de severo rostro con ojos dorados que retaba al mundo a una contienda, un destello de metal entre el guante y la manga. Algo así como un accidente, ella le había dicho vagamente, más tarde Al puede ponerte al tanto de los detalles. Un joven rubio vestido con uniforme militar, una mirada de exasperación en su rostro como si estuviera pagando las consecuencias de su mano enguantada y llevando esa culpa en su pecho.

Él. Ésta había sido su vida. Pero él no recordaba nada de ella. Y a juzgar por las reacciones de esta gente a su alrededor, él lo estaba llevando muy bien. Alp… no, Alphonse en este mundo… lo estaba llevando bastante mal. Él suponía que podía relacionar lo que le pasaba… Alp había sido lo más cercano que había tenido de una familia, y el sentimiento de rechazo por parte de esta persona que se le parecía era sorprendentemente doloroso, a pesar de que sabía que Alp estaba muerto. Entonces para Alphonse, el tener a su hermano, del que había estado extraordinariamente apegado según le habían contado, y ser rechazado por él… bueno….

Una mano sobre su hombro lo sacó de su meditación. Winry lo estaba mirando con una expresión bastante seria. "Auric. ¿Podrías hablar con Al por favor?"

"¿Estás segura que él quiere que hable con él?"

"¡Hombres! Puede que él no quiera, pero de todos modos tienes que hacerlo," dijo firmemente Winry. "No me hagas hacer lo que acostumbraba hacerle a Ed."

"¿Y qué era?"

Ella silenciosamente levantó una llave inglesa. Él levantó sus manos dándose por vencido y se volteó para dirigirse hacia la puerta. Ella lo vio irse, una mirada melancólica acechando sus ojos.

Ed hubiera hecho más que un alboroto por lo mismo, incluso si ello significaba ser arrollado por una llave inglesa.

La luz del sol sobre el agua era hipnotizante, pensó Al. Si te la quedabas observando lo suficiente, tu mente se hacía una con ese destello hipnótico, y luego no tenías que pensar, no tenías que sentir, no tenías que ser nada. No tenías que pensar en tu hermano que no se acordaba de ti, que no se acordaba de mamá, que no se acordaba del sacrificio que él mismo había hecho.

"Hey."

Indeseable.

"Winry sugirió que debíamos hablar."

Al dio un resoplido. "Conociendo a mi esposa, dudo que haya sido una sugerencia."

Una risa por lo bajo. "Ella estaba agitando una gran llave inglesa en ese momento." Al no levantó la mirada al momento que Auric se sentaba a su costado con soltura. "Entonces. ¿Quieres hablar?"

"Realmente no."

"Está bien entonces." Y el otro hombre se estiró perezosamente sobre la hierba, colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza. Al le dio una mirada. Los ojos de Auric estaban cerrados a la vista, pero ese era el rostro de Ed y el cabello de Ed y la voz de Ed y la _presencia_ de Ed y… y….

Él no se dio cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que silenciosamente Auric le extendió un pañuelo. "Gracias."

"No hay problema." Auric finalmente volvió a hablar. "Cuéntame sobre él. Cuéntame sobre mí."

"No sé por dónde empezar," admitió Al.

"¿Qué te parece desde el principio?" rió Auric. "Nosotros fuimos… somos hermanos. ¿Cómo eran nuestros padres?"

Y lentamente, indeciso, Al empezó a hablar. Auric lo escuchaba intensamente, el mentón sobre su mano, el codo sobre su rodilla.

* * *

"General." 

"¿Hmm?" Roy levantó la mirada sorprendido. La Capitán Hawkeye se había metido casi silenciosamente en su oficina, y así no era ella; ella era muy estricta en cuanto al protocolo, si no por otra razón más que para mantener a Havoc, Fury y al resto de su variado equipo en alerta. Que ella tenga ese tipo de desliz como cualquier persona común era inusual, por decir lo mínimo.

"Debería de ver esto. Es de parte del Coronel Hughes." Le extendió una inocua carpeta marrón.

Roy recibió la carpeta lentamente, dándole una mirada sospechosa. Él había formulado una teoría que decía que las peores noticias siempre venían en el más simple de los empaques. Cuidadosa y cautelosamente, abrió la carpeta y revisó la hoja de encima.

Normalmente se sentía orgulloso de su reputación de que siempre estaba en lo cierto. Y habían días como éste cuando la odiaba.

"Ellos realmente va a hacerlo. Reclutar a todos los alquimistas civiles y ponerlos en las líneas de batalla." La guerra estaba yéndoles mal, él lo sabía, pero este movimiento del Fuhrer sólo olía a desesperación. "Esto terminará en lágrimas."

"Fíjese en el primer nombre de la lista, General."

"Alphonse Elric," leyó paralizado. Oh cielos. La carpeta casi se le cae de las manos, y por alguna razón lo único en que pudo pensar fue que si existiera algo que pudiera traer a Edward Elric de regreso de cualquier más allá en el que se encontraba, sería esto. Con tal de poder estrangular a Mustang por no proteger a su hermano menor como lo había prometido. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la fotografía que reposaba en la esquina de su escritorio, el único artículo sentimental que se permitía tener, y aspiró profundamente, serenándose y permitiendo que los arraigados hábitos de toda una vida en la milicia tomen el control. Cuando volvió a levantar su cabeza, sólo la suave máscara de un General Mayor miró calmadamente a su Asistente Personal.

"Capitán."

"Señor." Hawkeye ya estaba parada en posición.

"Dígale al Coronel que necesito una línea segura…"

"…para llamar a los Elrics, sí señor, él dice que la tendrá lista en dos horas…"

"…los voluntarios tendrán que buscar sus propias unidades ¿no es cierto? Y tenemos un punto…"

"…de recuento ya confirmado, señor, y respetuosamente podría sugerir que mejor que un telegrama…"

"…por cierto, escuché que las líneas telegráficas a Risembool habían sido detonadas durante el último ataque y tomará…"

"…tomará como una semana para reponerlas, entonces sería más conveniente si el llamamiento a las filas fuese enviado…"

"¿…por mensajería? Pero es un camino largo hasta Risembool, y de todas formas, no tenemos…"

"…a nadie para enviar con el mensaje, señor, lo hemos escrito en taquigrafía ya que va a ser…"

"…enviado por correo, Capitán, no podemos olvidar que el servicio postal no funciona en este momento…"

"…quizá un boleto esperando en la estación para el primer tren que sale mañana…"

"Ya tiene sus órdenes, Capitán."

"Sí, señor."

Mientras Riza Hawkeye salía de la oficina, ella pudo ver a su Comandante en Jefe extender una mano enguantada y deliberadamente poner el marco de la fotografía boca abajo.

* * *

"Tú siempre fuiste muy bueno cuando se trataba de dibujar," dijo Al distraídamente mientras volteaba las páginas del diario que Auric le había dado. "Verte crear un círculo de transmutación era siempre sorprendente – no era que siempre necesitaras hacerlo, claro está – tú nunca tuviste que borrar o retocar un dibujo. Era como si ya lo tuvieses completo en tu mente antes de si quiera empezar." Levantó la mirada. "Hermano…um…¿Auric?" 

Auric había rodado sobre su estómago, mirando hacia el espacio. Ante la voz de Al, se sobresaltó y enfocó la mirada. "Disculpa. Es que en verdad es mucho para digerir. No es que no te crea ni nada de eso, pero la Alquimia no existe en mi mundo. Sólo las Puertas, y las leyes que aplican para ellas, sin embargo existen semejanzas. La Conservación de la Energía suena mucho a la equivalencia de intercambio."

Al sonrió. "Entonces resulta lógico que seas un Guardián." Él tenía que admitir que por más que aún se encontraba molesto por no tener a su hermano de vuelta…_todavía_, él se decía a sí mismo, seguramente Ed recordaría en su momento, después de todo, él mismo había recordado durante sus sueños¿no es cierto?...Auric era interesante como una identidad separada. Él podía ver destellos del temperamento de su hermano en él, pero Auric se veía más contenido, más controlado…y mucho mucho mucho menos molesto. Él suponía que ello tenía que ver con la pérdida de sus recuerdos dolorosos y de todas esas ideas fatalistas del Gremio de Guardianes que parecían ser los únicos lazos reales que Auric había tenido en sus cuatro años de existencia. "Cuéntame más acerca de lo que hacen los Guardianes."

Un negligente encogimiento de hombros. Al también había notado que mientras Ed siempre había dado la impresión de ser un ave de presa, siempre volando, lista para atacar abalanzándose con alas y garras, Auric era más relajado, o al menos daba la impresión de ser así, más como un gato vigilante en alerta. De hecho muy parecido a cierto General. "Abrimos Puertas. Cerramos Puertas. Movemos cosas a través de las Puertas. Actuamos como mensajeros para mensajes que tengan que ir rápido hacia algún lugar – podemos teletransportarnos sin necesidad de abrir una Puerta." Una momentánea mirada de tristeza cruzó por su rostro. "Así fue como Alp llegó al frente de batalla."

"¿Tienes que haber estado donde tienes que dirigirte para hacer eso?" preguntó Al, fascinado.

"No. Tan pronto como nos dicen a dónde nos tenemos que dirigir, podemos sentir el lugar de destino a través de las líneas _qi…_um… son líneas de energía que corren por toda la estructura del mundo. Cuando abrimos una Puerta, realmente la estamos sometiendo a nuestra voluntad. Otras responsabilidades del Gremio…somos estupendos espías y algunas veces trabajamos de manera independiente como guardaespaldas secretos. Pero si repites eso, tendré que matarte."

Al parpadeó.

"Sólo bromeaba. De todas formas no hay nadie de importancia a quien le puedas contar." Auric se estiró aparatosamente, luego arrugó el rostro cuando un músculo le hizo conocer su disgusto. "Sólo piénsalo. Podemos ir adonde queramos…la mayoría de la gente nos ven como Guardianes y no como un rostro en particular…y todos estamos muy bien entrenados para los combates hombre a hombre. Tienes que estarlo si estamos hablando de transportar secretos. Entonces el Gremio, en su infinita sabiduría, decidió que un intercambio de habilidades por dinero o influencia tendría sentido."

"Intercambio Equivalente," murmuró Al.

Auric levantó la mirada, sobresaltado. "De alguna forma, sí. La Política y el poder consisten en intercambio de favores después de todo. Hablando de eso." Miró señalando hacia su diario que yacía en el regazo de Al, e hizo un ruido interrogante con su garganta.

"¡Oh! Bueno, el primer dibujo es del lugar donde te encontré…es donde vivimos cuando niños. Nosotros lo quemamos cuando te convertiste en Alquimista Estatal…me dijiste que debía ser así para que pudiéramos ir hacia delante y no hacia atrás. El segundo dibujo es un símbolo alquímico. Nuestra maestra lo llevaba, y nosotros también…y después de tu…desaparición, el mismo Fuhrer nos lo otorgó como el escudo de armas de la familia Elric." Al se remangó una manga para revelar la serpiente y la cruz en la parte superior de su brazo. "Cuando me trajiste de regreso, esto estaba en mi brazo, probablemente por efecto del proceso de transmutación."

"El dibujo siguiente es la armadura a la que fijaste mi alma. Y ése eres tú, con tu brazo de automail." Los ojos de Al revolotearon felices hacia el brazo intacto de Auric. "Y el último, ése es…ése es el General Mustang."

"¿El hombre para el cual trabajé?" preguntó Auric. "Pero de entre toda la gente ¿Por qué lo recordaría?"

"No lo sé," dijo Al, un fruncimiento naciendo en su ceja. "¿Quizá porque él fue el que cuidó de nosotros cuando éramos chicos?"

"Eso no tiene sentido, si fuera así entonces de seguro hubiese recordado a Winry y a la Abuela Pinako." Una intensidad familiar estaba ahora filtrándose dentro de los dorados ojos. Al recordaba muy bien aquella mirada. Era la mirada que le aparecía a Ed cada vez que un nuevo problema a ser resuelto se presentaba. "Él también me está diciendo algo siempre, en ese sueño. ¿Acervo?"

"A-cer-vo…" Al emitió esos sonidos lentamente. "¡Acero! Ése era tu título. Todos los Alquimistas Estatales conseguían un título oficial que debían usar. El General Mustang es el Alquimista de Fuego. Y tú eres el famoso Alquimista de Acero."

"Era, Al. Ahora yo no soy ningún Alquimista. Sólo un humilde Guardián muy lejos de su hogar." Auric se mordió la lengua al momento que esas palabras salieron sin querer, mientras miraba la expresión de Al. "Al, lo siento, no era mi intención restregártelo."

Al negó con su cabeza. "Yo también lo siento, Auric."

Una ceja dorada se arqueó. "¿Por qué?"

"Por…bueno…yo no he reaccionado de la mejor forma que digamos. Y si te he hecho sentir que estoy molesto contigo por no ser quien quisiera que fueras…bueno…estoy molesto. Pero no contigo. Tú no puedes evitar ser quien eres. Yo sólo deseaba que las cosas se hubieran dado de otra forma, eso es todo."

"Así es el destino. Nosotros sólo podemos cambiar la forma cómo lo enfrentamos." Un extremo de la boca de Auric se curvó. "Lema no oficial del Gremio de Guardianes. Sólo la clase de basura que esperarías de un puñado de gente sin recuerdos." Se levantó y se sacudió el polvo de la ropa. "¿Entramos? Se está haciendo tarde, y estoy seguro que Winry piensa que ya nos hemos matado."

"Será que piensa que yo ya te he matado, Ahora _yo_ _soy_ el alquimista de la familia," señaló Al con el rostro erguido. "Y yo soy más grande."

Una chispa conocida brilló en los ojos de Auric. "¿Acaso estás diciendo que soy enano?"

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora:**

Mil gracias a todas las personas que están leyendo este fic, esto recién está comenzando… un poco lento al principio pero la cosa se va a tornar interesante luego…

Uhm… ¿review?

-


	4. Separación

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece. Y ésta es una traducción del fic escrito por la talentosa _**Nike Femme**_

Agradezco a Lady Seika Lerki por ayudarme revisando mi traducción.

* * *

**Full Circle  
****(Círculo Completo)**

* * *

_**C**__**apítulo 4: Separación **_

Auric permaneció de pie apoyado en la chimenea, contemplando la forzada escena familiar desplegada ante él. La Abuela Pinako cargaba a la pequeña Edwina, Winry estaba emparejando las medias esparcidas sobre la mesa de centro, y Al estaba leyendo y observando a su familia. Parecía una escena bastante tranquila para el ojo corriente. Alguien más observador podría notar la forma como los labios de Winry estaban levemente apretados, o la forma como Al se movía nerviosamente con el libro en su regazo. Finalmente la Abuela Pinako se levantó, anunciando fríamente, "Llevaré a Edwina a la cama."

Los gritos se iniciaron tan pronto ella dejó la sala de estar.

"No puedes estar hablando en serio," dijo Winry bruscamente. "Ed se removería en su tumba. No que alguna vez se haya cavado una."

"Ed está parado justo aquí. Y el General tiene _razón_, no tenemos opción. Si espero hasta que me recluten, no hay forma de saber a dónde me enviarían," señaló Al, tratando de sonar razonable.

"_Auric_ no es Ed. Y de todas formas estoy segura de que él está de acuerdo conmigo. Existe una razón por la que su Gremio no me mezclaba con la milicia ¿estoy en lo cierto?" Winry se sintió vagamente culpable viendo a Al arrugar el rostro ante el recordatorio, pero usó eso a su favor. "Al… tú no puedes enlistarte como voluntario para unirte a los militares. Es suicida. Aparte de la política, la guerra no está yendo bien, eso tú lo sabes – el número de Alquimistas Estatales ha estado menguando ¡y tú sabes tan bien como yo que no es porque se estén jubilando y yendo a algún lugar agradable! Al menos los reclutas pueden pedir su baja después de la guerra, y es posible que ellos no te busquen para persuadirte sino hasta después…."

"Tú escuchaste al General, Winry," dijo Al rendido. "Estoy al inicio de la lista de reclutas, por obvias razones."

"¡Tú no eres tan bueno!" argumentó Winry probándolo.

"Soy un Elric," fue la suave respuesta por parte de su esposo. "La gente recuerda a Ed. Esto es algo más que un asunto de propaganda para incrementar el estado de ánimo ya que es una necesidad auténtica de más alquimistas. Si no puedes tener al Alquimista de Acero, puedes tener a su hermano." Auric miró a Al con respeto. Él había pensado en el apacible joven como una persona demasiado ingenua como para ver que el juego que se estaba jugando era más grande. "Pero recuerda, ahora soy un hombre adulto, puedo cuidar de mí mismo. Mi hermano era sólo un niño cuando se enroló, y él estaba bien."

"¡Porque te tenía a ti para cubrirle las espaldas!"

"_Y_ al General. Yo estaré bien, Winry, él cuidará de mí." La voz de Al era persuasiva, racional, y peor aún, _correcta_. Pero a ella no tenía necesariamente que gustarle. Se cruzó firmemente de brazos y los dos hombres pudieron ver los engranajes de su mente trabajando furiosamente en una contestación. "¡Él no va a estar allí todo el tiempo!"

Auric decidió que ése era el momento apropiado para interrumpir. "Winry…yo le cubriré las espaldas."

Ambos voltearon en confusión. "¿Qué?"

El rubio rió entre dientes. "Bueno, aquí soy un inútil ¿no es cierto? Sin recuerdos, sin responsabilidades, y soy pésimo con los deberes de la casa. Podría acompañar a Al y ser útil – estoy familiarizado con la guerra, saben. ¿Y no era que la Abuela Pinako decía algo como que ver lugares y oír sonidos familiares aceleran los recuerdos? Viendo cómo parece que he pasado un buen tiempo de mis años formativos en Ciudad Central…."

Al habló indeciso. "No quiero sonar… grosero, o algo parecido, pero tú no recuerdas nada acerca de la alquimia, lo que te hace…algo así como indefenso. Y no sé cómo explicaríamos quién eres."

"Bueno, para eso último…si tu General Mustang es tan poderoso como él mismo se ha descrito, él pensará en algo. Y por lo primero…." Auric sonrió malévolamente, una expresión que Al había visto antes en su hermano. Generalmente eso no significaba nada bueno. "Yo todavía sigo siendo un Guardián. Nosotros sabemos arreglárnoslas."

"Muéstrame." Los ojos de Winry se dividían entre esperanzados y sospechosos.

"Seguro." Y de pronto ya no se encontraba ahí. Winry saltó hacia atrás, sobresaltada, sólo para chocar con Auric, quien se había materializado detrás de ella. "¡Agárrate!" Y él la tomó levemente de los hombros y entonces ella sintió la extraña sensación como si estuviera siendo estirada, acto seguido ella estaba mirando hacia Al desde el otro lado de la habitación. Ella chilló y Auric rió detrás suyo. "Lo siento. Siempre se siente así. Te acostumbras a ello si lo haces suficientes veces."

Al estaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par. "¿Es esa la teletransportación de la que me hablaste?.. ¿Cuando no necesitabas de una Puerta?"

"Sí. Generalmente podemos llevar a una persona con nosotros. Entonces como ves, Winry, estoy capacitado para sacar a Al de cualquier lugar complicado. Y te prometo vigilarlo cuidadosamente."

"¿Por qué?" Fue la aguda pregunta que vino desde la entrada de la sala de estar. La Abuela Pinako entró cojeando y se puso frente a un sorprendido Auric. Ella elevó su cabeza y lo miró pensativamente con sus brillantes ojos. "Tú mismo dijiste, que aquí no tienes ninguna responsabilidad. Y que tu Gremio, del cual nos has hablado, no parece tener mucho espacio para los lazos emocionales. ¿Cómo es que tú sí puedes, si no tienes recuerdos?"

Su boca se retorció, pero él la miró firmemente. "Buen punto. Pero esto no es puramente desinteresado – Siempre he querido saber acerca de mi pasado antes de convertirme en Guardián. Y parece obvio que parte de mi pasado está allí, en la milicia. Me maldeciría a mí mismo si dejo que esos prejuiciosos idiotas no me permitieran ser yo mismo. Y está equivocada con respecto al Gremio…Sí tenemos lazos emocionales. Entre nosotros." Miró hacia Al, y a este último casi se le detiene la respiración por un momento, porque la mirada en los ojos de Auric era justo la que Ed acostumbraba darle, esa mirada fija, ferozmente protectora, que aseguraba que le haría daño a quien se atreviera a tocar a su hermano y que lo hacía parecer que tenía el doble de estatura. "Yo no estaba allí para vigilar a Alp, y él murió. Y yo sé por qué no pude estar allí, pero eso no hace que sea más fácil de sobrellevarlo. Yo no voy a perderlo nuevamente. ¿Contesta eso a su pregunta?" Y volvió a fijar su mirada en la anciana mujer.

Ella lo miró como escudriñándolo, luego asintió, satisfecha. Auric quedó abrumado cuando ella abruptamente se elevó y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, un seco roce de labios sobre la piel. "Me alegra ver que el perder tu memoria no pervirtió tu conciencia, _Edward_. Bueno, dejaré que ustedes tres terminen de empacar – deberían irse pronto a la cama si piensan tomar el primer tren, Al."

"Sí señora," murmuró Al aturdido.

Auric se quedó contemplando a la formidable anciana, luego negó su cabeza mentalmente. "Yo no tendré mucho que empacar," murmuró irónicamente. "Pero Winry…¿te podría molestar para que me ayudes afilando y equilibrando algunas cosas?"

"¿Qué?" dijo ella sospechosamente.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa, él se inclinó y de sus altas botas que le llegaban a las rodillas sacó dos largas dagas. "Éstas," y luego estaban las pequeñas cuchillas ocultas en sus guantes, "y éstas también," y se dirigió hacia su capa que colgaba de una clavija en el vestíbulo y removió un puñado de pequeñas estrellas de metal, "no debo olvidar éstas, y oh, oh, espera…" se inclinó y sacó una pequeña cuchilla del talón de su bota. "Sí, creo que eso es todo." Le dio su mejor sonrisa ganadora. "Auto defensa, tú sabes. Y también serán útiles mientras esté vigilando a Al."

Winry se apartó. "¿Has tenido todas esas cosas en tu humanidad durante todo este tiempo?..¿Estando Winnie cerca?..¿Y nunca dijiste nada?" La sonrisa de Auric se desvaneció mientras ella empezaba a avanzar amenazadoramente hacia él.

Al se mordió el labio para no reírse. "Auric… creo que deberías de empezar a correr ahora."

* * *

Ellos dejaron la casa a una hora que Auric pensó era irreverente. Sus huesos todavía le dolían por los efectos colaterales de la Puerta que había iniciado toda esta confusión. Sin embargo no era un daño que iba a durar por mucho tiempo, o eso así lo esperaba. Había sido una poco animada despedida a las mujeres de la familia, Al se había quedado con la pequeña Edwina prometiéndole en tonos casi inaudibles que regresaría. Dada la historia de padres alejándose dentro de la familia Elric como Al se lo había contado, Auric podía apreciar la preocupación en el rostro de Winry mientras estiraba su rostro para el beso de despedida. Y estuvo ligeramente sorprendido cuando ella lo jaló hacia abajo y le plantó un beso en la frente. "Ten cuidado, Auric. Cuida de Al. Y cuídate tú." 

Él sonrió con incertidumbre. "¿Quién haría daño a un inocente transeúnte?"

El rostro de Winry se había oscurecido y le había jalado su cola de caballo deliberadamente. "Tú casi nunca pasas desapercibido, Auric. La leyenda del Alquimista de Acero aún está bastante viva, y tú…o sea, Ed…bueno, tú nunca fuiste exactamente de los que se preocupaban al hacer enemigos o en permanecer invisibles."

"Es bueno saberlo," Auric había replicado frívolamente. "Hubiera sido terrible darme cuenta de que antes había sido un debilucho."

Ahora sentado en la estación de trenes, estaba empezando a arrepentirse de haber dicho eso. La gente parecía estar observándolo fijamente a pesar que estaba envuelto en su verde capa de viaje y estaba empezando a añorar el anonimato como Guardián que había tenido en su mundo. Se acurrucó en los confines de su curtida ropa un poco más y se levantó la capucha. Al lo miró inquisitivo, y él indicó a sus observadores con una inclinación de su cabeza.

El rostro de Al dio un primer plano y asintió casi imperceptiblemente. Auric casi se arrepintió de dejar que el otro supiera de sus preocupaciones, pero él tenía que aprender algún día o iba realmente a terminar muerto demasiado pronto en esta guerra sin sentido. Él pudo ver al joven escudriñando a la multitud con su visión periférica. Otro punto para Al, aprendía rápido.

Al finalmente se inclinó hacia él. "Yo creo que ellos te encuentran atractivo. No hay tantos jóvenes bien parecidos en el pueblo."

Auric empezó a pensar seriamente en teletransportar al sonriente joven contra una pared.

* * *

La Capitán Hawkeye le echó un vistazo al reloj de la pared. Ella había sugerido enviar un auto para recoger a Alphonse Elric de la estación, pero él había insistido que Alphonse podía encontrar el camino hacia el Comando Central. Si había tomado el tren, él debería de llegar dentro de poco. Ella caminó hacia la oficina de su Comandante en Jefe y golpeó elegantemente antes de asomar su cabeza por la puerta. "¿Señor? Me pidió que le notificara la hora estimada de la llegada de Alphonse. Probablemente en unos quince minutos." 

Mustang asintió distraídamente. "Bien. Tráigalo aquí en cuanto llegue." Él tenía en la mano la fotografía que normalmente reposaba en la esquina de su escritorio, y un cajón abierto parecía ser su siguiente lugar de residencia.

"Por supuesto, señor." Ella silenciosamente cerró la puerta detrás de ella antes de dejar que la máscara de brillante eficiencia cayera de su rostro mientras ponía una mano sobre su boca por un momento. Ella sabía muy bien de qué se trataba esa fotografía. Ella se la había dado a él.

Había sido el Día de San Valentín del año siguiente luego que Alphonse había regresado y Edward se había…se había ido. Con guerra o sin ella, el amor – o lujuria, según sea el caso – estaba todavía en el aire, y todos en la oficina estaban haciendo planes. Con excepción de su Comandante en Jefe. Lo cual era bastante extraño, dada su reputación de mujeriego. Incluso Havoc, quien normalmente estaba intranquilo de que Mustang le robe sus pretensiones amorosas, se estaba preocupando. Entonces ella se lo había mencionado. Casualmente. De pasada. Con la puerta firmemente cerrada.

"Todos están hablando de ello, señor."

"¿Acaso 'todos' la incluyen a usted, Capitán?" él había arrastrado las palabras, levantando la mirada del reporte que estaba leyendo.

"No, señor. Pero señor…¿permiso para hablar libremente?"

"¿Acaso alguna vez no lo ha hecho?"

"No, señor. Señor…sus subordinados están preocupados por usted. Usted se ha encerrado en sí mismo desde el…incidente con Acero y su hermano, y eso no es saludable. Todos extrañamos a Edward, señor, pero usted está dejando que eso lo afecte y ello podría empezar a perjudicar su desempeño. Usted está bajo mucho estrés, señor, usted tiene que aprender a relajarse."

"Hawkeye," la voz de él había mantenido un tono de advertencia, "usted está empezando a sonar como mi madre."

"Señor, sí, señor. Mire señor…Roy…Al menos salga a cenar con compañía de vez en cuando y deje que su mente se despeje de esas cosas. Existen muchas mujeres hermosas por allí que estarían felices de ser escoltadas por usted para cenar por el Día de San Valentín."

Ella había tratado de no estremecerse bajo su oscura mirada. "Capitán…¿me está haciendo una proposición?"

"Señor…." Él se había levantado y había caminado hacia ella, luego, calmadamente, midiendo los pasos, había dado vueltas a su alrededor mientras ella permanecía en atención en medio de la alfombra. Ella pudo sentir el calor de las manos de él mientras se paraba detrás de ella y las extendía para tomar los ganchos que mantenían recogido su cabello, tirando de ellos para dejar que su fino cabello rubio cayera sobre sus hombros. Él recorrió sus dedos por su cabello.

"Usted tiene un cabello muy lindo, Capitán," dijo él en un tono coloquial. "Eso la hace ser usted." Ella enrojeció ferozmente, luchando por mantener su rostro neutral y agradeciendo el que él no pudiera verle el rostro desde su posición ventajosa detrás de ella. Él continuó barajando sus dedos por su cabello. "Él también tenía un hermoso cabello. Oro puro. Como sus ojos."

Ella tomó una bocanada de aire mientras el entendimiento se le empotraba en el fondo de su estómago. Él se alejó de ella, caminó de vuelta hacia su escritorio donde se sentó con la gracia lánguida que marcaban todos sus movimientos. "Por favor escuche con atención, Capitán, porque sólo lo diré una vez. Y esto no debe salir de esta habitación."

"Me conmueve que todos estén preocupados. Yo realmente aprecio eso. Y por favor asegúrele a Havoc que su harem de amiguitas aún no se ha librado de mí. Soy un adulto, y sé que tengo que hacerme cargo de ciertas necesidades, y mi reputación, confío, es evidencia de que sí lo hago."

"Pero el Día de San Valentín es un día para los enamorados. Yo no intento rebajar la intención de la ocasión con una aventura cuyo nombre no voy a recordar al llegar la mañana." Sus ojos ahora se encontraban nublados, a pesar que su expresión jamás cambió. "Tampoco voy a utilizar a una amiga, no importa cuan dispuesta esté ella, sabiendo que no le puedo dar lo que ella quiere."

Ella había dicho la única cosa que se le vino a la mente. "Edward está muerto, señor."

"Y yo jamás le dije nada a él. Y lo que nunca tuvo un inicio…no puede tener un final ¿no es así, Capitán?" Entonces él se había levantado bruscamente. "Voy a servirme otra tasa de café. Regresaré en cinco minutos. ¿Le importaría archivar esos reportes que están sobre mi escritorio mientras estoy fuera?" Y él había cerrado la puerta dejándola sola, para que ella recobrase su dignidad en la privacidad de la oficina.

Al día siguiente, ella le había entregado la fotografía. El Coronel Hughes la había tomado un par de años atrás mientras tonteaba por la oficina con su nueva cámara. En la fotografía, Edward Elric estaba sonriendo luego de haber levantado la vista de un libro. Estaba sentado sobre el alféizar de la ventana de la biblioteca, y el viento le despeinaba el cabello que se había escapado de los confines de su gruesa trenza. Era más que seguro que Alphonse en ese momento estaba parado al costado de Hughes, porque los ojos de Edward mantenían esa mirada suave y cálida que sólo la reservaba para lo más querido. El contraste entre la luz y la sombra en su rostro era destacable, y Hughes había murmurado, "Una de las mejores fotografías que haya tomado, aparte de las de Alicia, claro está. Diablos, pero si hasta puedes ver al hombre tratando de asomarse en este rostro de niño. Él va a ser un rompecorazones cuando sea grande."

Por supuesto, la verdad del asunto nunca se sabría ya que Edward Elric nunca iba a crecer y hacerse adulto.

Más tarde aquella noche, ella la había dejado sobre el escritorio de su Comandante en Jefe dentro de un sencillo marco dorado junto con una nota. "Feliz Día de San Valentín."

La siguiente vez que la vio, descansaba sobre la esquina de su escritorio, mirándolo. Él había levantado la mirada hacia ella y había asentido, y ella había inclinado su cabeza. Las palabras no eran necesarias entre los amigos.

Pero eso aún dolía. Y mucho.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora:**

¿Y???.. ¿Les gustó? Uhm… ellos ya están cerca…

Agradezco a todos los que están leyendo esta traducción y a los que dejan reviews, ustedes me dan aún más ánimos para seguir con esta c-o-m-p-l-i-c-a-d-a traducción… quién diría que el inglés tenía palabras tan rebuscadas…

… Y encima los capítulos se hacen más largos después… y con palabras aún más complicadas…

-

¿Reviews?

-


	5. Reunión

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece. Y ésta es una traducción del fic escrito por la talentosa _**Nike Femme**_

Agradezco a Lady Seika Lerki por ayudarme revisando mi traducción.

* * *

**Full Circle  
****(Círculo Completo)**

* * *

_**C**__**apítulo 5: **__**Reunión**_

Alphonse le lanzó una inquieta mirada al hombre que caminaba silenciosamente a su lado. Auric parecía estar preocupado con algo que le daba vueltas en la mente. ¿Acaso era algo que había dicho en el tren? Ellos habían estado hablando para pasar el tiempo, y Al se había encontrado dando más detalles de sus aventuras, y de la habilidad de Ed para usar la alquimia sin un círculo de transmutación, y del conocimiento que le había otorgado la Puerta de la Verdad – a cambio de un precio, claro está. Luego de ello, Auric se había reducido a monosílabos. ¿Acaso un interés profesional como Guardián por a la Puerta de la Verdad?

"¿Auric?" No hubo respuesta. "¿Auric?" le dio un codazo.

"¿Qué? Oh, lo siento. Sólo estaba pensando, no te preocupes." Auric sonrió blandamente, pero sus ojos resplandecían. Al había notado que los ojos de Auric rara vez permanecían quietos, excepto cuando te estaba escuchando atentamente o cuando quería que tú lo escuchases. El resto del tiempo siempre estaban moviéndose, ahora cerca, luego lejos, luego a la derecha, luego un rastreo completo, catalogando todo lo que le rodeaba. Ed nunca se había comportado así, pero en ese entonces, Al supuso, Ed siempre había estado inquieto por lo que lo rodeaba, poseyendo un espíritu que le decía que podía atacar en donde incluso los ángeles temían poner un pie. Su hermano no carecía de confianza en sus poderes.

Al frunció el ceño. ¿Desde cuándo había empezando a pensar en Ed como alguien independiente de Auric? Él no quería pensar demasiado en ello, ni en la clase de vida que te mostraban los ojos de Auric, entonces se dirigió a él nuevamente. "¿Y en qué estás pensando?"

"En varias cosas. Incluyendo el hecho de que esos hombres no son soldados de verdad," dijo Auric con tono amable. Al se estremeció involuntariamente pero se contuvo las ganas de girar y empezar a estirar el cuello frenéticamente en todas direcciones. Finalmente dejó que su cabeza se volteara con indiferencia como si estuviera contemplando la ciudad sobrecogido, como lo hacían la mayoría de los residentes rurales al mirarla por primera vez, y vio al grupo que Auric le había indicado caminando relajadamente. Lucían bastante normales, todos ellos con sus uniformes y botas inmaculadamente limpios y lustrados.

"¿Estás seguro?" Ellos me parecen bastante normales," preguntó Al inseguro.

El de ojos dorados ya se había colocado la capucha y conducía a Al hacia lo más profundo del centro de la muchedumbre. "Esos uniformes son demasiado nuevos para el rango que tienen. Los listones los catalogan como que han hecho la carrera militar y las medallas indican que han estado en combate, pero no hay signos de desgaste en sus botas o sus pistoleras. Ningún verdadero soldado deja de probar sus botas por un tiempo y revisar su armamento antes de usarlo, incluso si recién se los acaban de entregar."

"¿Quizá hayan sido transferidos a la División Administrativa? Estamos en el Comando Central."

"Eso no importa, los viejos hábitos nunca mueren. Ellos te mantienen con vida," murmuró Auric. "Apuesto a que tu General Mustang todavía chequea su arma. Y fíjate en las líneas de sus chaquetas – ellos llevan armas ocultas aparte de las que todos llevan en sus costados. Esas armas son de última generación, si tu mundo es como el mío. Créeme, los militares no consiguen lo mejor, especialmente en tiempo de guerra." Auric se deslizó entre el gentío con suma facilidad, lo que le hizo recordar a Al que una de las especialidades del Gremio era la de espiar. "Vamos."

Al reprimió un suspiro y lo siguió. Una vez que Auric se empeñaba en algo, parecía que no había nada que lo disuadiera. Igualito que Ed.

* * *

"Él ya debería de estar aquí," Hawkeye se inquietaba. 

Havoc miró hacia adelante. "Eh, Al es un muy buen alquimista, tan igual como lo era el jefe. Estoy seguro de que puede cuidarse solo."

"Pero Al es más…'paz y amor'," dijo Fury vacilante.

Un silencio empezó a descender sobre la oficina. Y fue roto cuando se abrió la puerta del General Mustang. Se estaba frotando la nariz como si estuviese aliviándose un dolor de cabeza por la tensión. La oficina se levantó de un salto. "Cálmense, sólo estoy pasando por aquí. ¿Al todavía no ha llegado?"

"No, señor."

"Bueno. Probablemente tomó la ruta panorámica," suspiró el General. "Hawkeye, voy a tomar un pequeño paseo para aclarar mi mente. Y por favor sugiérale al Mayor Lee que solicite un diccionario de la oficina del intendente, estoy empezando a sentirme como un profesor de gramática. ¿Y esa nueva pila de reportes sobre emocionantes e interesantes misiones que veo sobre su escritorio podría esperar hasta que regrese?"

Hawkeye se inclinó hacia atrás pensativa. "Veinte minutos, General. Y ni se atreva a tomar la ruta panorámica." Ella deliberadamente desenfundó su revólver y lo dejó ostentosamente sobre la mesa, cerca de su alcance. "Acabo de ser recertificada."

El General rodó sus ojos. "Entendido, Capitán."

"¿Y lleva sus guantes con usted?" Esto último le valió una aguda mirada. "Señor, usted sabe que hay un buen número de personas que lo quieren ver mu…."

Ella se calló cuando él salió majestuosamente por la puerta. "¡Es un problema ser tan irresistible!" fue la engreída respuesta que les llegó flotando a todos.

Havoc refunfuñó y se hizo una nota mental de no encontrarse con su cita de esta noche dentro de la oficina. O al menos, no hasta que su Comandante en Jefe se haya marchado. Hawkeye le dio una Mirada, y se levantó a regañadientes, y salió arrastrando los pies tras su Comandante en Jefe. Ya era un hábito el seguirle los pasos, sólo por si acaso. Por supuesto, se suponía que él no sabía nada sobre eso.

* * *

Su presa era un hombre de costumbres. Ellos sabían a qué hora se levantaba, a qué hora llegaba el automóvil militar para llevarlo a su oficina, y cómo le gustaba su café de la mañana (negro). Raras veces almorzaba fuera de su oficina salvo que tuviera un almuerzo ejecutivo. Él no bebía té. Raras veces dejaba la oficina antes de las ocho de la noche, a menos que tuviera una obligación social. Esto último era muy raro durante el tiempo de guerra. 

Ellos también sabían que usualmente él tomaba un paseo al final de la mañana cuando la primera taza de café empezaba a perder efecto. Eso era con lo que ellos estaban contando.

* * *

Roy Mustang tomó una bocanada de aire y suspiró. Recordaba el tiempo cuando el aire en Ciudad Central no olía a humo, y a polvo, y a depresión general. Por supuesto, él había sido mucho más joven en ese entonces. Todos lo habían sido. Divertido lo que unos cuantos años podían hacer de uno. 

Aún así, la caminata era bastante agradable. La costumbre había empezado cuando un día se habían quedado sin café justo antes de su segunda taza. Luego de que Hawkeye lo había contenido de chamuscar al desventurado pequeño oficial encargado de las provisiones, él había salido aparatosamente hacia el café más cercano. Sorprendentemente, había sido un día muy bonito, y en su camino de regreso del café se había dado cuenta de que la actividad física de la caminata lo había despertado más que el café en sí. Y siendo un hombre organizado, en ese mismo instante Roy Mustang había incorporado la caminata diaria en su agenda.

Por supuesto que Hawkeye tenía razón, eso lo hacía vulnerable. Pero él aún seguía siendo el Alquimista de Fuego, y las manos enterradas en los bolsillos de su abrigo estaban enguantadas. Él estaría bien. No había ni una nube en el cielo. Y después de todo, él sabía que alguien de su personal debía de estarlo siguiendo, cuidándole las espaldas. No que él les hacía notar que lo sabía, claro está. Se detuvo en una esquina, luego volteó deliberadamente en dirección a la estación de trenes.

Tenía que admitir que tenía un motivo oculto para caminar en esa dirección. Él esperaba toparse con Alphonse Elric. Los Elrics habían sido muy considerados al enviarle tarjetas conmemorativas, generalmente con una foto actualizada de la familia dentro del sobre, por lo que estaba seguro de reconocer a Alphonse, a pesar de que el muchacho ya se había convertido en un hombre. Más alto y un poco más ancho de lo que Edward hubiese sido, con la cara redondeada como las antiguas fotografías que había visto de Trisha Elric, Alphonse era Tierra en donde Edward había sido Metal. Él se preguntaba despreocupadamente si Edwina se parecería a su padre o a su tío.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, estuvo a punto de chocarse con un soldado que pasaba por ahí. Y eso mismo le pareció bastante curioso, dado que la mayoría de soldados evitaban a los oficiales, especialmente los 'muy bien conocidos, y llamativos Generales-Mayores-quienes-a-su-vez-eran-Alquimistas-Estatales'. Resultaba todavía más extraño el hecho de que el hombre no se había disculpado por el casi-atropello, sino que en vez de eso había sacado una mano de detrás de su abrigo. Los dedos de Roy chasquearon dentro de su bolsillo y de pronto sus manos estaban libres, habiendo simplemente quemado su camino fuera de su abrigo cuando la conveniencia le ganó a la idea de arruinar otro uniforme. El hombre sonrió – y se salió del camino justo cuando un cubetazo de agua venía cayendo desde una ventana que se encontraba justo arriba de Roy, seguido de inmediato por la propia cubeta. Roy se las arregló para evitar esta última, pero lo anterior había empapado completamente sus guantes. Haciendo una mueca de disgusto ante su propio descuido, el General se quitó los guantes al tiempo que se agachaba y rodaba hasta colocarse detrás de un carrito expendedor.

Por lo que él podía ver, había por lo menos cuatro de ellos, tomó nota, evaluando la situación. Él esperaba que haya sido el turno de Hawkeye de seguirlo; ella fácilmente podía despachar al menos a dos de ellos, o probablemente a todos ellos, dependiendo de cuán molesta se encontrara por el retraso en los reportes. Los peatones estaban gritando y zambulléndose para cubrirse cuando sus casi asesinos abrieron fuego con…_mierda_, estaban usando pistolas de aire. No había chispas que él pudiera utilizar. Esos chicos se habían preparado, lo cual, suponía, era vagamente halagador, pero nada útil en este instante. Ahora ¿en dónde estaba la tiza que sabía siempre llevaba consigo? Las lavanderías siempre estaban detrás suyo debido al desastre que se hacía en sus bolsillos.

"¡General!" le llegó una voz horrorizada detrás suyo. Él se volteó sorprendido cuando un joven con el cabello color arena se arrojó al suelo poniéndose a su costado en medio de una lluvia de astillas.

"¡Alphonse!..¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Um…¿presentándome para el servicio?" ofreció mansamente, los ojos agrandándose mientras observaba cómo rápidamente se desintegraba su escondite. "Cuatro ¿verdad?"

"Eso creo."

Alphonse sonrió, y por un momento se pareció muchísimo a otro Elric. "¿Eso es todo? Okay, aquí va," y juntó sus manos, luego las tocó ligeramente contra el suelo. Roy sonrió para sus adentros – el menor de los hermanos Elric nunca se había librado de toda esa teatrera de la técnica de Acero. Él pudo sentir el retumbar de la energía alquímica precipitándose a través de la tierra, seguido por gritos ahogados. Ambos se levantaron, sacudiéndose el polvo, y caminaron para ver el trabajo de Alphonse. Roy puso una mano en su mentón, considerando.

"No está mal."

"La meta de un Elric es complacer."

Roy se puso a reír. "Dudo que tu hermano hubiera estado de acuerdo con eso. Es bueno verte, Alphonse. Se te extrañó." El joven agachó su cabeza tímidamente justo al momento en que Havoc llegaba corriendo por la esquina.

"¿Qué fue eso?.. ¡General!.. ¿Está usted bien?" Se sobresaltó con los ojos abiertos de par en par ante las manos de piedra que retenían a los atacantes que no paraban de maldecir en ese momento, luego empezó a retorcer las manos mientras Roy y Alphonse observaban fascinados. "Oh, la capitán de seguro va a matarme, se suponía que yo iba a cuidarle las espaldas, esa muchacha debió haber sido una distracción deliberada…."

Roy elevó una ceja desalentadoramente. Y estaba abriendo su boca cuando Havoc aulló y buscó su revólver. "¡Demonios!.. ¡General, agáchese!" Por el rabillo del ojo, él vio la imagen borrosa de algo que se movía y reconoció el destello del rayo de sol sobre el cañón de un revólver.

Entonces habían sido cinco después de todo. Cerró los ojos y esperó con ansias que el que iba a disparar no sea un francotirador. Al estaba empezando a juntar sus manos, pero sabía que no habría tiempo.

Sin embargo, en vez del disparo que esperaba oír – y por lo tanto sentir – él oyó un susurro como el de una cuchilla cortando el aire y luego un grito ahogado. Sus ojos se abrieron de improviso, y se apartó cuando un chorro carmesí afloró de la frente del tirador. Cuando el hombre cayó al suelo, un destello de sol brilló desde la estrella de metal que se había incrustado entre sus cejas. Nadie se movió por un momento. Luego una divertida voz rompió el silencio. "Tienes todo un club de fans ¿eh, Mustang?"

Roy se sobresaltó. Esa voz ronca le había sonado…familiar.

Una figura encapuchada saltó desde donde estaba posada sobre un tubo de desagüe de dos pisos de alto, aterrizando suavemente al costado de Alphonse, quien se volteó pero no pareció sorprendido. "Auric…" dijo el joven, un tono de advertencia en su voz, "Todavía no has sido… presentado apropiadamente al _General_."

"Qué puedo decir," contestó Roy delicadamente, recuperándose. "Ser tan popular a veces es toda una carga. Y tú tienes un muy buen brazo."

Ante eso Alphonse se atragantó, por alguna razón. El misterioso hombre se encogió de hombros bajo su desgastada capa llena de manchas. "Eso tenlo por seguro. Sin embargo debo de haber estado más cansado de lo que pensaba."

"¿Y eso por qué?" Roy mordió el anzuelo para ver hacia dónde lo llevaría esto.

"Primero: Acabo de salvar tu trasero sin haber negociado un contrato firmado. Y segundo: Le estaba apuntando a su garganta." Al lo estaba mirando, Auric lo sabía, pero él no quería encontrarse con esos ojos grises. Él sabía lo que vería. Shock, y dolor, y horror de que Auric acabara de asesinar, así de fácil y sin siquiera dudarlo.

A Auric le había tomado un tiempo para acostumbrarse él mismo a ello.

"¿Quién eres? Alphonse ¿cómo lo conoces?" Roy preguntó finalmente, una fría irritación en su voz. Havoc se había acercado y se encontraba parado detrás del hombro de Roy, frunciendo el ceño ante este desconocido elemento en esta ecuación.

Alphonse suspiró. "Um…bueno…usted sabe…."

Una gentil mano en su manga lo detuvo. "¿Deberíamos estar haciendo esto en la calle?" dijo el extraño entre dientes.

Havoc gruñó. "¿Acaso tienes algo que esconder?"

La voz permaneció desconcertadamente serena, pero ahora tenía una definida pizca de irritación. "Todos tenemos algo que esconder, Teniente quien-quiera-que-sea. Y… espere ¿acaso me está llamando _enano_?"

Havoc estuvo a punto de tragarse su cigarrillo. Roy palideció. Ese salto fuera de toda lógica sólo podía estar asociado a una persona. Alphonse arrugó la cara. "Auric, por favor…." Parecía que en cualquier mundo en el que se encontrara, Edward Elric siempre tendría problemas con la estatura.

"Está bien, pero que conste que estás arruinando mi reputación como espía," fue la irascible queja al tiempo que Auric se subía la capucha y se la colocaba en la espalda mientras sacudía su cabeza, liberando de sus confines la larga cola de caballo. La luz del sol se proyectaba en su cabello, tornándolo un revoltijo de oro mientras unos irritados ojos amarillos de tigre se enfrentaban a la incrédula mirada fija de Roy. "Ahí tienes ¿ya estás contento?"

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora:**

Gracias por apoyar esta traducción, agradezco todas las palabras de ánimo y aliento. No se imaginan mi cara cada vez que leo sus reviews. ¡Ah! si van a dejar reviews anónimos, al menos déjenme su email, me gusta responder sus comentarios.

La capa que lleva Auric es del color de la ropa militar de campaña, es decir, el de manchas de distintas tonalidades de verde. Y es obvia la extrañeza de Roy ya que el uniforme militar de Amestris es de diferente color.

Sólo una cosita. Tanto en ésta como en todas mis demás traducciones, el título de Roy será el del '_Alquimista de Fuego_'. Sé que en ciertas versiones subtituladas del anime y en algunas traducciones del manga al español lo llaman 'Alquimista de la Flama' o 'Alquimista de la Llama', e incluso muchos fics también lo denominan así, pero yo ya estoy acostumbrada al del anime en español, cortesía de Animax. Mil gracias a shao-kino por el comentario y a Seika por la información del manga.

--

¿Reviews?

-


	6. Tango de Salón I

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece. Y ésta es una traducción del fic escrito por la talentosa _**Nike Femme**_

Agradezco a Lady Seika Lerki por ayudarme revisando mi traducción.

-

_For an explanation of the chapter title/section headings, please see the end of the document._

_Para una explicación del título/encabezados de este capítulo, por favor revisen el final del documento. (Nike Femme)_

* * *

**Full Circle  
****(Círculo Completo)**

* * *

_**C**__**apítulo 6: Tango de Salón (I)**_

_**I. **__**Salida**_

La increíble visión con ese irritable comportamiento parada frente a él, Roy Mustang decidió aturdido, era indudablemente otro ejemplo de su reputación de que siempre estaba en lo cierto, y eso le estaba carcomiendo cierta delicada parte de su anatomía. Edward Elric ciertamente había regresado de cualquier más allá en donde había estado para matarlo por seducir a su hermano menor hacia la milicia. Una mitad de su cerebro le estaba sugiriendo huir a toda prisa, y al diablo con la dignidad, porque la ira del mayor de los Elric no conocía límites cuando se trataba de proteger a Alphonse. La otra mitad estaba ocupada en catalogar los cambios que se habían dado durante cuatro años en el joven que en ese momento lo miraba furioso.

Más alto, si bien una pizca por debajo de la estatura normal promedio. Más ancho, especialmente a la altura del pecho y hombros a juzgar por la forma cómo le colgaba la capa, pero aún así flaco y de contextura más larga, de líneas más finas que las de la dura constitución de Alphonse. El cabello del mismo tono dorado del trigo, brillando en estos momentos debido al sol y llevado en una baja y larga cola de caballo. Su rostro más delgado, haciendo que aquellos sorprendentes ojos sobresalieran aún más, y en cuanto a esos ojos… bueno… Roy realmente no estaba seguro de qué hacer con ellos. Eran cautelosos, con una desconfianza que se traicionaba a sí misma en las disipadas arrugas que irradiaban de sus extremos, y en la distante, mesurada mirada que tenía encuadraba a la suya. ¿Qué era lo que habían visto durante esos cuatro años en que habían estado en otro lugar? Bueno, este juego podía ser jugado por dos, y él siempre le había ganado a Edward en el juego de la paciencia. Puso su mejor sonrisa inescrutable – por la que Edward siempre acostumbraba a llamarlo 'Coronel Bastardo' – y esperó por una explicación.

Y esperó.

Y siguió esperando. Al y Havoc miraban de aquí a allá a los dos con algo de confusión. Finalmente Havoc le dio un codazo a Al. "No creo que ninguno de ellos vaya a echarse hacia atrás," murmuró desde un extremo de su boca, su cigarrillo medio mordido y casi olvidado curvándose en un ángulo casi absurdo. "Sabes que el General puede ser tan terco como el jefe."

Al rodó sus ojos, un hábito al que había caído bastante rápido desde la llegada de Auric. Dando un paso hacia delante, se aventuró a decir, "¿Podríamos quizás…continuar esto adentro? Estoy seguro de que la Capitán Hawkeye nos está esperando."

"Por supuesto. Excelente idea," estuvo de acuerdo Roy, su mirada aún fija sin titubear. "¿Después de usted?"

"Oh, no, yo insisto," fue la sardónica respuesta. "Después de todo, usted es el de mayor rango aquí." La imagen de Edward gesticulando cortésmente con un brazo, y de pronto Roy se quedó petrificado. Olvidando esta lucha de voluntades, extendió su brazo y le arrebató su mano derecha, recorriendo sus dedos con asombro. La mano era callosa, y cálida, e indudablemente de carne, así como el resto del brazo al que estaba adherido. "¿Le importaría?" dijo de improviso el dueño de aquel brazo, tirándolo lejos de su agarre. "Creo que es un poco apresurado, considerando que todavía no hemos tenido nuestra primera cita ¿no cree?"

Roy dio un paso hacia atrás, sorprendido. "¿Pero cómo?" fue la única cosa que su mente pudo pensar en preguntar.

Un encogimiento de hombros. "Tendrías que preguntarle al alquimista aquí," y sacudió su pulgar en el aire señalando a Al. "Yo no soy experto en esas cosas."

Y fue entonces que entró en cuenta. "Tú no eres Edward. Tú no eres Acero." E ignoró con determinación el dolor al interior de su pecho que estaba extinguiendo la pequeña llama de esperanza que se había permitido tener por un momento, y estuvo a punto de quedar totalmente deshecha cuando aquellos ojos dorados se sacudieron para buscar los suyos. Parecía que casi se estaban disculpando.

"No…exactamente."

Havoc estaba empezando a pensar que definitivamente debió haber hecho que Fury tomara su turno.

* * *

_**II. Caminada**_

"Realmente…este café está espantoso," dijo Auric, haciendo una mueca a la taza que reposaba sobre su pecho mientras yacía desparramado sobre el sofá de la oficina de Roy, sus piernas colgando de uno de los brazos. "¿Acaso la milicia no puede permitirse algo mejor?" Al le dio una gran mirada de sufrimiento y suspiró. "Bien, bien, me quedaré callado, no se preocupen. Y no, Coronel ¡no voy a volver a mirar las fotos de su hija!" Eso último fue anticipado ya que Maes Hughes se volvió a sentar en su silla todo enfadado.

Al se volteó hacia el General, quien se estaba sobando las sienes como si tratase de borrar de la memoria lo que Al le acababa de explicar. "Entonces. Para recapitular – Maes¿entiendes todo esto?" El fornido Coronel asintió. "Era el aniversario de la desaparición de Acero y tu retorno. Tú lo encontraste en las ruinas de la casa donde habías vivido cuando eras niño. Él no recuerda nada de su identidad o de su vida aquí. Y tú estás aquí con él porque Winry no te dejaría venir de ninguna otra forma."

Al consideró lo dicho. "Sí. Oh, y no se olvide eso de que su nombre es Auric y de sus habilidades como Guardián de la Puerta."

Se escuchó un gruñido desde las profundidades del sofá. "Al, yo confío en ti, pero ¿tienes que desperdigar _todos_ mis secretos para que todo el mundo los conozcan?"

"Yo confío en el General Mustang y en el Coronel Hughes, Auric," dijo Al suavemente. "Ellos necesitan conocer toda la historia para que nos puedan ayudar, especialmente si eso va a consistir en ocultar ciertas partes de la verdad. Eso tú lo sabes bien." Miró hacia el otro lado de la habitación a su hermano-que-a-la-vez-no-era-su-hermano. A los dos hombres no se les escapaba que los ojos de Auric se suavizaban momentáneamente cuando se encontraban con los de Al. Parecía que existía una conversación silenciosa entre ellos, y luego finalmente el hombre de cabellos dorados se sentó, se enderezó y dejó su taza de café sobre una mesa a su costado. Contemplando sus pies, respiró profundamente, y luego volvió a levantar la mirada, el destello fingido había desaparecido de sus ojos y su rostro se había establecido en una actitud de interesada atención. Roy pensó desolado que Ed acostumbrada tener ese semblante cuando se había comprometido a que un curso de acciones se diera lugar, no importando las consecuencias.

"¿Qué más necesitan saber?"

* * *

Riza Hawkeye sabía que debía de concentrarse en la pila de papeles sobre su escritorio. Habían programas y formularios de solicitudes por llenar, ejercicios de entrenamiento que planear, procedimientos logísticos para trasladar hombres y provisiones, y todas las otras cosas importantes para conducir una guerra contenidas en las carpetas marrones dentro de su bandeja de entrada. 

Oh, pero a quién estaba engañando, nadie en la oficina se podía concentrar. Primero había sido la noticia de otro intento de asesinato al Alquimista de Fuego. Y luego dicho objetivo había entrado estrepitosamente en su oficina, el rostro intenso y lúgubre, arrastrando con él al Coronel Hughes, a Alphonse Elric y a una figura encapuchada no identificada vestida con una capa verde. Al menos Alphonse había tenido la decencia de gesticular una silenciosa disculpa hacia ella antes de que el General hubiera cerrado la puerta de un portazo con una fuerza que no era necesaria. Ella había marchado determinantemente hacia la puerta y la había golpeado, sólo para encontrarse con su Comandante en Jefe mirándola fijamente luego de abrir la puerta. "No quiero ninguna interrupción, Capitán. Ninguna. ¿Está claro?"

"¿Y si es el Fuhrer, señor?" ella había preguntado, blandamente.

"Entonces déle mis más sinceros saludos – y _tome el mensaje_." Y nuevamente la puerta se había cerrado en su cara, pero no sin antes haber capturado un destello de cabello dorado al tiempo que el misterioso extraño – o extraña – se había quitado la capucha.

El ruido de suelas de botas rayando el marco de la puerta entró en su ensoñación y ella levantó la mirada para ver a Jean Havoc entrar tambaleándose y caer en su silla. "Rayos, eso sí que fue extraño. Realmente necesito un cigarrillo. Mejor que sea una cajetilla." Rebuscó en los bolsillos de su chaqueta que colgaba en el espaldar de su silla, luego levantó la mirada para encontrarse con el cañón del revólver de Hawkeye. "Oh, por el amor de…ya pues, Capitán ¡El General me dio órdenes específicas de no decir nada!"

Ella quitó el seguro del gatillo con su pulgar. "Empieza a hablar."

* * *

"De nuevo ¿cómo crees que llegaste aquí?" Roy preguntó en tono cansado. A tientas buscó su taza de café sobre su escritorio, y dudó si debía tomar de ella cuando se dio cuenta que hacía tiempo había alcanzado la temperatura ambiente, consideró brevemente chasquear los dedos para calentarla, luego decidió que no valía la pena el esfuerzo y se la tomó dejando pasar el café por su garganta. Diablos, de todos modos sólo lo estaba tomando por la cafeína. 

"Como ya te dije, No.Lo.Sé." Auric se levantó y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro. "Yo no sé lo que esperaba lograr cuando conecté los dos extremos de la Puerta, sólo quería contener los efectos del contragolpe…sólo quería salvar a esa gente. Así la muerte de Alp tendría un propósito. Yo no esperaba terminar aquí, y tropezarme con mi identidad pre-Aleph."

"¿Qué?"

Auric nuevamente recorrió una mano por su cabello, despeinándolo aún más cuando mechones al azar salieron de su cola de caballo. Dándose cuenta de ello, hizo un sonido de frustración con su garganta y sacudió su cabeza liberándola de su lazo de cuero, permitiendo a la pesada cascada dorada caer sobre su espalda, ganándose un suspiro de alivio ante la liberación de la tensión. "Pre-Aleph. Es la vida que un Guardián tuvo antes de perder su memoria. El día que esto ocurre es tu Día Aleph. Aleph – el inicio."

Maes frunció el ceño. "Este Alp, el doble de Alphonse. Dijiste que había sido un Guardián por más tiempo que tú ¿no es cierto?" Auric asintió cansadamente, frotándose los ojos con la parte final de las palmas de sus manos. Todo parecía tan lejano y que había ocurrido hace tanto tiempo. ¿Cuánto había transcurrido desde su Día Aleph? Él había estado inconsciente por dos días según Alphonse, y luego aproximadamente un día despierto lidiando con todas las revelaciones de este nuevo mundo, y luego ellos habían llegado a Ciudad Central…¿cuatro días?.. ¿Eso era todo? Se contuvo un bostezo, y se frotó el pecho cuando una momentánea punzada de dolor se hizo sentir. Oh, lo que daría por una cama y algo de descanso. Estar inconsciente era justo lo que necesitaba.

"Auric," dijo Al suavemente. Y se dio cuenta que acababa de olvidar algo que Maes había preguntado.

"Lo siento. Sólo estoy endemoniadamente cansado. ¿Qué me dijiste?"

"¿Cuántos años más que tú había tenido Alp como Guardián?" Maes estaba garabateando en su cuaderno de apuntes.

"Oh…um…cuatro años quizás" Auric estaba empezando a sentirse mareado. Roy y Maes intercambiaron miradas.

"Entonces eso sería hace ocho años. Coincidiendo con…."

Al ya estaba siguiendo la línea de razonamiento de Maes. "Cuando perdí mi cuerpo. Yo morí…o al menos, lo habría estado si mi hermano no hubiese sacrificado su brazo derecho para fijarme a esa armadura con el sello se sangre." Frunció el ceño. "Entonces definitivamente existe algún tipo de conexión entre la habilidad de Auric para manipular Puertas y la Puerta de la Verdad. ¿Pero cuál?"

"Hey, imagínate si fuera cierto," Auric arrastró las palabras de forma perezosa. Por alguna razón la idea le pareció divertida, y empezó a soltar una risita, ignorando las miradas de alarma en los rostros de los otros hombres. "Puertas dondequiera que vaya…hey, sabías que le dije a Winry que daría mi brazo derecho por recordar a Al y a todos…ella se puso toda molesta conmigo…pero no sé por qué, ya lo había hecho antes ¿no?" Mareado, volvió a soltar una risita, y de pronto se dobló hacia delante tosiendo. Él puso sentir el sabor de la sangre en su boca mientras sus piernas cedían.

"¡Auric!" Al corrió a toda prisa hacia la bulto acurrucado sobre el piso, pero Roy le ganó y ya estaba recogiendo a Auric entre sus brazos. El rubio era sorprendentemente ligero para su tamaño, y se volvió obvio, cuando su capa cayó hacia atrás, que sus clavículas eran demasiado prominentes para alguien saludable. Avergonzado, Auric luchó brevemente contra el abrazo de Roy, luego se rindió, volteando su rostro lejos de Roy hacia Al en un intento por tranquilizar al joven.

"Estoy bien, Al, no te preocupes. Sólo estoy cansado. Te dije que el primer tren de la mañana me iba a matar."

"Una simple fatiga no te hace toser sangre," reprobó Roy con un amargo tono de voz, haciendo que Maes le dijera una aguda mirada. El pelinegro depositó a Auric cuidadosamente sobre el sofá y puso un par de cojines bajo su cabeza como soporte. "¿Hace cuánto que esto está ocurriendo?"

Auric le dio una mirada asesina, pero no se molestó en discutir la observación. El General tenía ojos agudos. El dolor en su pecho disminuyó mientras experimentalmente tomaba un par de profundas respiraciones. "Viene y se va. Desde la última Puerta. Pero no es nada – a juzgar por el color, ya no estoy sangrando, lo que significa que ésta debería de ser la última vez. Gajes del oficio." Hizo lo mejor para sonar indiferente, pero pudo ver que Al no estaba enteramente convencido. "Es un achaque común entre los Guardianes luego de gastar mucha energía en una Puerta, Al. Estaré bien después de descansar un poco." Al finalmente asintió y Auric cerró sus ojos aliviado.

"General," Maes interrumpió suavemente. "Quizás deberíamos permitir que nuestro huésped descanse. Estoy seguro que la Capitán Hawkeye está impaciente por empezar con la preparación de Alphonse Elric, después de todo, como voluntario, él necesitará obtener su certificación como Alquimista Estatal, y necesitamos darle sus documentos militares. Además yo debo de ir a chequear el progreso del Mayor Armstrong con el interrogatorio a los prisioneros."

"Yo no me preocuparía de eso último," murmuró Auric, sus ojos firmemente cerrados mientras se deslizaba acomodándose dentro de los cojines. Maes lo observó pensativo.

Roy se dirigió juiciosamente hacia la figura que yacía boca arriba. "¿Oh?.. ¿Dudas de las habilidades del Mayor Armstrong como interrogador?"

"No lo conozco, así que no lo puedo asegurar." Auric se contuvo un bostezo. "Disculpa. Pero es obvio que esos hombres que estuvieron detrás tuyo no eran militares comunes. Y no estaban locos por la ira – ellos estaban demasiado bien organizados. Por lo tanto o eran profesionales o eran algún tipo de servicio secreto paramilitar, y yo apuesto a esto último. En cuyo caso, probablemente ya deben de estar muertos por sus propias manos, y salvo que Armstrong se especialice en resucitar a los muertos – lo cual es, aparentemente, prohibido ya que es la razón por la que en primer lugar me metí en problemas durante mi pre-Aleph – no van a conseguir nada de ellos. Tienes enemigos poderosos, Mustang. Pero eso tú eso ya lo sabías¿verdad?" Auric se acurrucó aún más profundamente en el sofá, envolviéndose con su capa. "Ahora, si ya terminaron con sus pequeñas pruebas de razonamiento, realmente me gustaría dormir un poco."

Maes negó con su cabeza, una leve sonrisa en su rostro. "Si vas a seguir rondando por aquí, Auric, podrías considerar venir a trabajar para Investigaciones en Inteligencia Militar. Es seguro que tienes aptitud para ello."

"No te ofendas, pero Inteligencia Militar es un oxímoron (1)," replicó Auric sin abrir los ojos, a pesar que la sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios removió la mayor parte del aguijón. "Tú eres el que deberías considerar un cambio de carrera, Maes. Eres demasiado perceptivo para ser el perro guardián de los militares."

"Ah, pero esa es una aseveración incompleta. Realmente, Auric. Estoy decepcionado," bromeó Maes, a pesar que sus ojos estaban serios. "Yo podré ser un perro guardián, pero la pregunta correcta es ¿quién es mi verdadero amo?"

"Maes…" La voz de Roy mantuvo un tono de advertencia.

"Sí, General." Hughes giró y se dirigió hacia la puerta. "Vamos, Alphonse, veamos si te podemos conseguir la ropa y el equipo adecuados ¿eh?"

Al vaciló, mirando a Auric con una expresión consternada. "Auric…." '_Hermano_', a Roy le pareció escuchar el apagado eco de una voz más joven.

Con un esfuerzo, Auric abrió los ojos y sonrió a Al somnoliento. "Estaré aquí cuando hayas terminado, Al. Lo prometo. Esto es, si al gran General Mustang no le importa que ocupe su sofá durante las próximas horas."

Roy se movió involuntariamente. "Sólo no te desangres sobre él. Te enviaría a la enfermería para que te revisen, pero eso traería consigo demasiadas preguntas. Ve con Hughes para ver a la Capitán Hawkeye, Alphonse. Dile que te estoy asignando tu antigua habitación para agilizar el papeleo mientras ella ve qué es lo necesario para el resto de tu solicitud de admisión. Acer…Auric debería quedarse aquí hasta que yo pueda planearle una historia encubierta. Pero ya encontraré la manera de de asignarlo a tu litera tan pronto como me sea posible." '_Y lo voy a estar vigilando_', decía su mirada.

La gratitud en los ojos de Al eran todas las gracias que él necesitaba. "Sí, señor. Descansa, Auric, Te veo luego ¿está bien?"

"Mm. No te olvides de llamar a Winry," murmuró Auric al tiempo que Al cerraba silenciosamente la puerta de la oficina. Él se volteó y se acurrucó, su cabello cayéndole sobre el rostro mientras enterraba su cabeza dentro de los cojines. Su respiración se niveló mientras se relajaba, y lo último que su mente consciente registró con imperceptible sorpresa antes de deslizarse grácilmente en la bendita oscuridad fue una cálida y seca mano que olía como a una limpia llama que le retiraba los mechones del rostro mientras un suave beso presionaba su sien.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

_**Tango de Salon**__: A way of dancing tango characterized by slow measured moves, with the emphasis on precision and elegance. The dancing couple remains at a "proper" distance from each other, i.e., their bodies are not in a close embrace.  
__Though it means "exit," the __**salida**__ marks the beginning of the dance or movement, and is derived from "Salimos a bailar?" or the invitation, "Shall we (go out to the dance floor and) dance?"  
__The leader leads the follower in the __**caminada**__, or "tango walk" to the cross-step, known as cruzada or trabada._

_**Tango de Salón: **__Una forma de bailar tango caracterizada por movimientos lentos y medidos, con énfasis en la precisión y la elegancia. La pareja danzante se mantiene a una distancia "apropiada" el uno del otro, por ejemplo, sus cuerpos no se encuentran en un íntimo abrazo.  
__A pesar de lo que significa, la __**salida**__ marca el inicio del baile o movimiento, y es derivada del "¿Salimos a bailar?" o invitación.  
__El que lidera, guía a su seguidor durante la __**caminada**__ hacia el paso cruzado, conocido como 'cruzada' o 'trabada'._

**Nota de la Traductora:  
**(1) _Oxímoron_: Consiste en armonizar dos conceptos opuestos en una sola expresión, formando así un tercer concepto que dependerá de la interpretación del lector, y que toma siempre un nuevo sentido.  
En este caso, Nike Femme junta Inteligencia y Militar como opuestos… saquen ustedes sus propias conclusiones…  
Fuente: mi siempre amiga Wikipedia.

-

Review!

-


	7. Tango de Salón II

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece. Y ésta es una traducción del fic escrito por la talentosa _**Nike Femme**_

Agradezco a Lady Seika Lerki por ayudarme revisando mi traducción.

-

_For an explanation of the chapter title/section headings, please see the end of the document._

_Para una explicación del título/encabezados de este capítulo, por favor revisen el final del documento. (Nike Femme)_

* * *

**Full Circle  
****(Círculo Completo)**

* * *

_**C**__**apítulo 7: Tango de Salón II**_

_**III. Trabada**_

Riza Hawkeye levantó con alivio la mirada al momento en que su Comandante en Jefe emergía de su oficina. Fury y Havoc hacía tiempo que habían salido de la oficina para irse a tomar hasta quedar bien, bien borrachos. Afortunadamente, como pasaba con la mayoría del personal de Mustang, el alcohol tenía el efecto atípico de volverlos una tumba, especialmente en lo concerniente al General. Lo cual probablemente era la razón por la que ella les había alentado en sus intenciones.

"He tramitado la mayor parte de la documentación de Alphonse, señor," le informó seriamente. Él la miró sorprendido, notando recién que ella todavía se encontraba allí. El agotamiento merodeaba en las sombras oscuras debajo de los oscuros ojos y en la delgada y forzada línea de su boca. "Además pude armar un horario de exámenes, para mañana en la mañana. Alphonse dice que va a estar listo. Pero con sus habilidades, eso será sólo una simple formalidad." Un extremo de su boca se arqueó. "Será curioso tener que hacerle un saludo militar después de mañana. No que Alphonse alguna vez haya soñado con tener un rango – en ese sentido es bastante parecido a Edward. Él quería ver a su hermano antes de ir a acostarse, pero lo persuadí para que se vaya a descansar."

"Gracias, Capitán." Su Comandante en Jefe elevó una cansada ceja. "Asumo que el Coronel Hughes y Alphonse la pusieron al tanto sobre el status de nuestro… huésped."

"Lo que ellos no me informaron, se encargó el Teniente Havoc, señor," ella aseguró, su mano bajó significativamente hacia la culata de su revólver. Él sonrió ligeramente, pero no le preguntó los pormenores. "Oh, y el Coronel Hughes me dijo que le diga, 'El muchacho dio justo en el clavo,' acerca de sus cuasi-asesinos, señor. Se envenenaron cuando hubo cambio de guardia. Pareciera que las cosas están alcanzando un punto crítico." Dijo ella con vacilación. "Señor…no es que el tenerlo de vuelta no sea maravilloso… pero el momento complica las cosas. Especialmente si él no recuerda quién es…digo… fue."

Roy asintió distraídamente. "Lo sé." Esquivó la mirada, sus hombros cayéndosele fraccionadamente. Ella estuvo a punto de sujetar su brazo, pero se contuvo a tiempo ya que él le retornó la mirada. "Voy a marcharme a mis habitaciones para pegarme un duchazo y cambiarme de ropas, Capitán. Sé que es tarde, pero ¿podría quedarse y vigilarlo hasta mi regreso?"

Ella estaba abriendo su boca para asentir cuando una somnolienta y áspera voz la interrumpió. "Si eso quiere decir una ducha caliente, voy contigo." La silueta de Auric se encontraba parada en la puerta, reclinada contra su marco mientras se sobaba sus oscurecidos ojos somnolientos. La tenue luz de la lámpara del escritorio de Roy alumbraba seductoramente el encrespado halo de cabello desordenado por el sueño, pensó Riza asombrada, sintiendo un leve calor surgiéndole en sus mejillas mientras su mente luchaba para dar el salto entre el muchacho que recordaba y el muy atractivo hombre parado ante ella. Ella desvió su mirada y la puso sobre su Comandante en Jefe justo a tiempo para captar una curiosa mirada revoloteando sobre su rostro antes de que una más conocida máscara se proyectara sobre sus facciones.

"Oh, Auric, no tenía idea de que estuvieras interesado," dijo Roy seductoramente. "Me siento halagado, pero ¿no crees que es un poquito… _apresurado_, considerando que todavía no hemos tenido nuestra primera cita? Y podría no ser una buena idea el…exigirte físicamente dada tu condición actual." Riza cerró sus ojos y se preparó para la explosión del volátil rubio. Algunas cosas nunca cambiarían….

La explosión nunca llegó.

En vez de eso, Auric sonrió, una lenta, perezosa sonrisa que curvó los extremos de sus labios en una forma casi predatoria. Sus ojos recorrieron descaradamente la fisonomía del General como si estuviera tomando inventario de su físico, deteniéndose burlonamente en áreas que hizo que Riza se sonrojara aún más, mortificada. Cuando finalmente respondió, fue en un tono de áspero barítono que hizo que a ella se le enroscaran los pies. "No te preocupes, anciano. Yo te trataría con clemencia. Al menos al inicio. Y si todavía piensas que puedes conmigo después de eso, pues…" y dejó que la frase se corte sugestivamente.

Riza se apartó al tiempo que Auric pasaba lentamente y sin prisa por su escritorio y salía por la puerta. Ella miró a su Comandante en Jefe, quien se mostraba igual de asombrado. Luego sus miradas se encontraron, y ella negó su cabeza lentamente. "No se preocupe, señor…esto…um…nunca pasó." Él asintió con igual lentitud.

"Bueno, vamos," suspiró Auric, asomando de pronto su cabeza dentro de la habitación. "Realmente quiero esa ducha. Y algo de comida. Y luego necesito más tiempo en la cama. La compartimos – si realmente estás listo para eso – o si no..." Sus ojos brillaron maliciosamente.

Roy se mordió el comentario ante la mofa y permaneció en silencio. Riza volvió a negar con la cabeza. Algunas cosas nunca cambiarían…y, ella tomó nota, algunas cosas sí.

Él ya no era un niño.

* * *

_**IV. Resolución**_

"Yo que tú tendría cuidado con eso," dijo suavemente Auric desde la puerta. Roy se sobresaltó. Había estado tocando una de las dagas que cuidadosamente reposaban sobre la estrecha litera que Auric se había apropiado. A pesar de su rango, Roy prefería mantener sus habitaciones en el Cuartel General de una manera bastante Espartana. Literas comunes que se repartían a cualquier soldado arrimadas contra la pared, una desordenada mesa de escritorio, un clóset y una cómoda. La única evidencia de jerarquía y privilegio para tener comodidades era la pequeña cocina con su par de hornillas a gas, y la pequeña salita con un par de sillones cerca a la chimenea. Él usaba las duchas que se encontraban al final del pasillo, las cuales estaban nominalmente disponibles para todos los oficiales, pero en la práctica, era más o menos un baño privado ya que la mayoría de los oficiales preferían evitar al notorio Alquimista de Fuego. A pesar de que no había hecho nada recientemente…bueno, estaba el caso de ese fastidioso Teniente-Coronel que lo había mirado con malicia muy seguido alguna vez ¡pero eso había sido hace un buen tiempo atrás! Y su bigote ya le había crecido de nuevo. Finalmente.

Auric entró silenciosamente a la habitación, sacudiendo vigorosamente su húmedo cabello. "Algunas personas mantienen redondas las medias puntas de sus sais (1), pero yo prefiero un corte octogonal aún si eso lo deteriora fácilmente. Mayor daño al momento del impacto," añadió cínicamente. "Pero los bordes y las puntas son afilados, no te vayas a cortar. Eso podría hacer que no puedas chasquear tus dedos, y yo no tengo tiempo ni deseos de andar por ahí vigilando tu escondite."

Roy colocó el sai al lado de los otros dos. "¿Por qué tres?" preguntó interesado. Mientras se sentía bastante confiado en su habilidad para poder defenderse a sí mismo, tenía que admitir que su abrumador enfoque en perfeccionar sus habilidades alquímicas había significado que no hubiera sido posible pasar mucho tiempo practicando en las artes marciales. Su primer Comandante en Jefe había gruñido, "Si ellos logran llegar cerca de ti, Mustang, entonces significa que te has equivocado y probablemente te mereces lo que te va a pasar a continuación," pero aún así encontraba esa práctica interesante.

"Uno para lanzar, dos para el hombre-a-hombre," replicó Auric, su rostro emergiendo de las profundidades del una verde toalla militar. Sin darse prisa, recogió uno de los sais, suavemente le dio vuelta en su mano y lo lanzó hacia la madera del marco de la puerta, en donde se incrustó obedientemente. "Son armas defensivas muy útiles. Alp prefería el bo (2), pero ¿alguna vez has intentado ocultártelo en el cuerpo?" Dio un resoplido mientras se colocaba sobre su cabeza una camiseta de cuello redondo que había tomado prestada de Mustang.

"No puedo decir que lo haya hecho," Roy se apartó de la litera. "¿Te gustaría comer algo? Tengo sopa y algo que los militares dicen que es pollo, y otra cosa que dicen que es carne."

Auric se encogió de hombros. "La sopa está bien. Gracias."

Roy hurgó buscando el abridor de latas y luego se ocupó de calentar la sopa. Auric lo observaba a través de sus ojos casi cerrados. Finalmente, el rubio habló. "Te estás preguntando cómo puedo discutir de todo esto de una manera tan casual cuando Ed nunca lo habría hecho ¿no es cierto?"

"Ahora que lo mencionas, sí," Roy estaba concentrado en verter la sopa en dos tazas que había sacado. "Tu actitud hacia la lucha, asesinato y muerte es ciertamente diferente."

"¿Y eso viene del hombre conocido como uno de los 'héroes' de la guerra civil de Ishbal? Al y Winry me contaron lo que hiciste."

Roy levantó de pronto su cabeza, y sus ojos eran destellantes y fríos como la muerte. "Yo estaba cumpliendo órdenes.Y …me arrepiento de muchas de las cosas que tuve que hacer."

"Ahí está tu respuesta," fue la contestación. "Deber y sobrevivencia son poderosos motivadores. Yo hice lo que tenía que hacer para cumplir con mis responsabilidades de Guardián para con el Gremio." Ambos hombres fijaron sus miradas en un enfrentamiento de temperamentos y voluntades, pero luego Auric rió entre dientes arrepentido y desvió la mirada. "Te dejaré ganar por esta vez, ya que yo gané la ronda anterior. Además, ése fue un golpe bajo. Lo siento."

Su oponente parpadeó. "¿Sabes que creo que es la primera vez que me dices eso?"

Auric levantó una ceja mientras aceptaba la taza de sopa. "Bueno, tú no me conoces por mucho tiempo. No puedo hablar por Ed. Pero soy mayor de lo que era él ¿y acaso la madurez no llega con la edad? No que eso se muestre en tu caso, por cierto," y ágilmente esquivó una pequeña llamarada que provino desde la cocina a gas. "¡Hey, sin alquimia! No querrás verme teletransportándome por toda la habitación ¿verdad?"

Roy sonrió maliciosamente, lanzando su guante hacia un lado, el cual cayó suavemente sobre el otro sillón. Ellos se quedaron sentados en camaradería, bebiendo de sus tazas. Las flamas de la chimenea se estaban extinguiendo antes que el mayor de los dos rompiera el silencio. "¿Por qué todavía no has intentado usar la alquimia?"

"No necesito intentarlo." La respuesta fue tajante.

"¿Oh?"

"No funcionaría." Auric cerró su boca y evitó mirar a Roy. Su cuerpo estaba súbitamente tenso, como si quisiera huir.

"Alphonse dice que tú ni siquiera vas a mirar un círculo de transmutación. Entonces ¿Cómo sabes que no funcionaría?"

"Simplemente no funcionaría. No recuerdo nada sobre mi vida aquí, entonces ¿por qué debería?"

Los ojos de Roy se entrecerraron. "Primero que nada, la habilidad alquímica es innata, por lo tanto dudo que importe si no tienes memoria. Y segundo, tú sí recuerdas ciertas cosas que fueron importantes para ti, como lo prueba tu diario." Y omitió mencionar el curioso hecho de que él había aparecido en los sueños de Auric. "Al menos échale un vistazo a alguno de los círculos más comunes, ellos podrían refrescarte la memoria. Y ve si puedes usarlos – ellos te pueden venir bien para defenderte…."

"Ya te dije ¡No los necesito! Puedo cuidar de mí y de Al sin necesidad de la alquimia," gruñó Auric, levantándose de un salto y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, aparentemente para enjuagar su taza. Se inclinó fuertemente contra el lavadero, manteniendo su espalda determinantemente hacia Roy.

Roy lo siguió, impasivo. "¿A qué le tienes miedo, Auric?"

"¡Yo no tengo miedo!" Auric se volteó para enfrentarlo, sus manos apretadas en puños a sus costados. "Yo sólo…no va a funcionar, entonces ¿para qué molestarme?" En esos momentos todo su cuerpo se sacudía. "¿No puedes acaso simplemente dejarme en paz?"

"¿Tienes miedo de que no vaya a funcionar… o de que sí funcione?" lo retó Roy. "Tú no lo sabes ¿verdad? Y ésa es la razón por la que estás huyendo."

"¡Yo no estoy huyendo!" Los ojos de Auric ardían indignados.

Roy suspiró. "Entonces háblame, Auric. Ayúdame a entender. No puedo ayudarlos a ti y a Alphonse si no confías en mí." _Déjà vu_, pensó en cansado asombro. Este Elric definitivamente tenía problemas de confianza. Se alejó, dándole a Auric algo de espacio. "Aunque no lo creas, me preocupo por ambos. Yo también quiero que Alphonse esté a salvo, al menos tenemos en eso el mismo objetivo."

Auric tragó saliva. De pronto aparentó ser bastante más joven. Sus siguientes palabras, sin embargo, pulverizaron esa ilusión. "¿Tienes whiskey?"

* * *

Roy sirvió otro generoso trago de whiskey para el todavía conmocionado Auric. El primer trago había desaparecido inmediatamente, y ello había parecido calmar el súbito ataque de nervios del Guardián, por lo que Roy esperaba que el segundo lo prepare lo suficiente para hablar sobre lo que lo estaba molestando. El color estaba encendido en el rostro de Auric, pero Roy no podía asegurar si era estrés, o el calor del fuego, o los efectos del whiskey. Aún así, era mucho mejor que la cenicienta palidez de hace unos minutos atrás. 

"En cuanto veo un círculo de transmutación – ¡cualquier círculo! – algo en mí parece reconocerlo," dijo abruptamente Auric. Él todavía no se encontraba con la mirada de Roy, y sus dedos apretaban tan fuerte su vaso que Roy estaba preocupado de que pudiera hacerlo añicos, pero al menos su quijada parecía habérsele destrabado. "Es como un cosquilleo en lo más recóndito de mi consciencia, como cuando conoces algo pero no te acuerdas cómo se llama."

"Y estoy…asustado. ¿Que pasará si intento activarlo y no funciona? Todos quieren que yo sea Edward Elric. ¿Pero, y si no lo soy?.. ¿Y si la parte de mí que era él murió en algún lugar?.. ¿Sabes lo que se sentirá ver la desilusión en los rostros de la gente cuando se den cuenta de que no soy Ed?.. ¿Que no los recuerdo?" Roy se sobresaltó sintiéndose culpable.

"Pero ¿y si lo intento y logro activarlo?.. ¿Y si recuerdo? Hay una parte de mí que me grita que no debería saber lo que es un círculo de transmutación, mucho menos cómo usarlo. Pienso que es una parte de mí que tiene miedo de morir. Porque si yo recordara…si Ed regresara…¿qué pasaría conmigo?..¿Qué pasaría con Auric?"

Auric finalmente giró su cabeza y miró a Roy. "Resulta gracioso, porque Al dijo que estaba tomando todo esto bastante bien. Los Guardianes tienen la reputación de tomarlo todo con calma, porque si no tienes miedo de morir ¿qué otra cosa de importancia tendrías que perder? Pero esto es diferente. No tengo miedo de morir actuando como yo. Sino a desvanecerme de la existencia porque _se suponía que tú nunca debiste existir_… eso es diferente."

"Sabes, puede que eso no suceda," dijo Roy suavemente. "Maes hizo algunas averiguaciones con un par de psicólogos. A veces los recuerdos regresan gradualmente, y se integran a la nueva personalidad. Y a veces los recuerdos nunca regresan – pero eso no significa que tú no puedes volver a aprender lo que perdiste, o a reconstruir relaciones. Al y Winry ya te han aceptado, Auric, como una persona independiente de Ed, a pesar de que ellos aún lo extrañan. Dales tiempo."

"Pero puede que sí suceda," dijo Auric con la voz quebrantada. "Y para serte franco, la alternativa tampoco es tan atractiva. ¿Cómo te gustaría tratar de vivir cada día sabiendo que oculto en las profundidades de los ojos de la gente, gente cuya opinión te importa, existe una persistente tristeza de que tú no eres la otra persona? Mi existencia es tanto de acusación como de disculpa, y francamente, ya se está volviendo vieja." Su rostro era desolador. "Esa es la razón por la que no puedo hablar de esto con Al. Él ya se siente culpable por sentirse de esa manera. Y no lo puedo culpar. Pero tampoco es algo tan fácil con qué vivir."

La mente de Roy recorrió varias respuestas apropiadas para que él entienda. '_No, demasiado condescendiente. Esa sería demasiado común. Y si…no, demasiado arrogante_._ Oh cielos_.' Auric lo miraba expectante. "Lo siento," Roy lanzó sus brazos hacia arriba en exasperación. "Honestamente no puedo pensar en una sabia y madura cosa que decirte que te suba el ánimo. Excepto de que no, no puedo imaginarme viviendo de esa manera. Y de que toda esta situación, para serte sincero, apesta."

Auric cerró sus ojos. Roy lo observó preocupado. Luego una pequeña risa por lo bajo emergió de los labios de Auric. Luego se tornó en una risita infantil, y luego en una carcajada a voz en cuello que bien parecía provenir de alguna parte bastante profunda de su ser. Era contagiosa, y Roy se encontró colapsando en el sillón opuesto, mientras se entregaba a esa dulce histeria. Cada vez que uno de los dos paraba, el otro lo miraba y resoplaba, "¡Esto apesta!" enviándolos a ambos de nuevo a un vendaval de risas. La liberación de la tensión era palpable, y, Roy pensó perezosamente, inevitable dado los eventos del día transcurrido. Se resbaló relajado en su asiento, sintiendo un calor reconfortante recorriéndole por todo su cuerpo mientras vertía las últimas gotas ámbares en su garganta. Auric balbuceó nuevamente, algo que sonaba como, "bienvenido a mi vida," luego finalmente pareció calmarse, a pesar que sus labios todavía se movían inconscientemente. Miró de frente hacia donde estaba Roy con una mezcla de resignación y curiosidad.

"¿Tienes una tiza?"

* * *

Auric contempló aprensivamente el círculo de transmutación que Roy había dibujado sobre el piso de madera. Roy se puso de pie, quitándose ligeramente el polvo de las manos. "Ahí lo tienes. Un círculo simple para comenzar. Ni siquiera es una transmutación, sólo un simple cambio de estado." Colocó un vaso medio lleno en el centro del círculo. "En un estado líquido: agua." Se volvió a arrodillar y tocó el círculo levemente con ambas manos, la energía crepitando brevemente alrededor del vaso. "Un cambio en el nivel de energía: hielo. Y de vuelta otra vez." Le ofreció la tiza. "Ahora inténtalo tú. He visto que la mayoría de personas encuentran más fácil el activar un círculo que ellos mismos han dibujado." Sus dedos eran cálidos, polvorientos y secos al momento que se rozaron levemente con los de Auric, dejando que el pedazo de tiza cayera en su palma abierta. "Continúa." 

Auric vaciló, haciendo rodar la tiza sobre su mano. Roy esperó, inmóvil. El rubio se mordió el labio por un momento, antes de calmarse y dirigirse con determinación, dibujando un nítido y pulcro círculo al primer intento. Echó brevemente una ojeada al círculo de Roy como referencia, luego llenó rápidamente el resto del círculo de transmutación con firmes y decisivos trazos. Roy levantó sus cejas silenciosamente y movió el vaso hacia el nuevo círculo. "Bien. Ahora sólo relájate y concéntrate. Todo esto sólo se refiere a ser sensible a los flujos de energía." Dudoso, Auric miró el círculo, luego imitó los movimientos que Roy había hecho anteriormente.

Nada pasó.

"Bueno pues, creo que eso es todo," anunció Auric en una forma un poquito demasiado efusiva para el gusto de Roy, mientras se empezaba a levantar del piso. Una mano en su hombro lo empujó de nuevo hacia abajo. "¿Qué?"

Roy lo miró. "¿Eso es todo?"

"¿Y qué más esperabas?" respondió Auric irritado, sacudiendo la mano de Roy con más fuerza de la necesaria.

"Yo _esperaba_ que hagas un esfuerzo razonable, _Guardián de la Puerta_," Roy lo retó fríamente, recurriendo a todos sus años de experiencia militar para condensar desilusión, furia y compasión dentro de la mirada que generalmente se reservaba para soldados testarudos. Una chispa se alzó en los ojos de Auric ante el uso de su título y su mirada se levantó lentamente para encontrarse con la de Roy. "Es algo muy parecido a lo que haces, de acuerdo a lo que me has dicho," Roy añadió, ya no tan cruelmente.

"Quizás sea que simplemente no quiero hacerlo." El rostro de Auric se mostró en una obstinada expresión que le resultó bastante familiar a Roy.

"No hubieras dibujado el círculo si no hubieras querido hacerlo," le rebatió Roy con dureza. "Pero bueno, te daré una alternativa. Puedes escoger alejarte de aquí, en este mismo instante, lejos de este lugar, de Al, de toda la gente que te conoció y te quiere conocer de nuevo. O puedes quedarte, y confiar en mí, y cuidar de Al como prometiste. Es tu decisión, Auric. Dijiste que tenías la edad suficiente como para ya haber madurado. Pruébalo."

El objeto de su irrisión dijo entre dientes. "No seas condescendiente conmigo, hijo de perra."

Roy sonrió maliciosamente. "No hagas que lo sea."

Auric miró con añoranza hacia la puerta. '_Ten cuidado con lo que deseas,_' pensó amargamente. Él se había despertado en su Día Aleph queriendo recordar quién y qué había sido anteriormente, y ahora lo estaba enfrentando con creces. Tan cercano, tan fácil resultaba simplemente recoger sus pocas pertenencias y escaparse y alejarse de toda esta locura. Hacia dónde, él no lo sabía, sólo lejos. De preferencia hacia un lugar en donde el universo quiera darle un respiro, en donde no tenga que _elegir_ algo que signifique el terminar reducido a la vida o la muerte. Un tronco cayó dentro de la chimenea, elevando un silbido de chispas y cenizas, y sus ojos fueron atraídos hacia las moribundas brasas de la chimenea. También había habido fuego y cenizas, durante la última Puerta. Y Alp. Su amigo. Su hermano en más de un sentido. Él lo había dejado atrás, muerto en ese otro mundo, y lo había encontrado aquí de nuevo, en Al. Una línea de una antigua balada de los Guardianes flotó a través de su mente y suspiró. Realmente no tenía nada que elegir en este caso. "Veamos si el fénix se puede levantar," murmuró suavemente por lo bajo mientras volvía su atención hacia el círculo. Sintió a Roy moviéndose detrás de él, pero todo eso se desvaneció dentro de una sombría oscuridad en cuanto se interiorizó a sí mismo y abrió su ser para _sentir_… Él pensó distraídamente: un círculo es meramente un instrumento de apoyo para ayudar a concentrar energías, así como lo eran las cuentas ámbares… concéntrate en ello y en lo que quieres que ocurra… conéctate tú mismo a la tierra….

Su mano se deslizó hacia el círculo de transmutación, pero no llegó a tocar el contorno dibujado en tiza. Roy observó fascinado cómo Auric inclinaba su cabeza dorada sobre el círculo. Pudo sentir el aire empezando a canturrear con una energía alquímica a una escala que parecía ser demasiado grande como para emerger de un círculo tan pequeño, y se preparó para pescar a Auric en caso de que algo saliera mal. Pero de pronto, las energías parecieron juntarse y concentrarse en las manos de Auric, precipitándose luego hacia adelante tan súbitamente que parecían dejar un vacío en su estela, y luego Auric elevó su cabeza, sonriendo suavemente mientras acariciaba el aire alrededor del vaso, el cual se retorcía y formaba una figura diferente, alargándose hasta volverse un estrecho jarrón y el agua también estaba cambiando de forma, surgiendo por encima del borde del vaso y cristalizándose en la forma de una solitaria rosa de color rojo sangre.

Roy dejó escapar la respiración que no se había dado cuenta había estado aguantando. "Vas a la cabeza de la clase," dijo suavemente. "Transmutación al primer intento. Y ni siquiera tocaste el círculo."

"No tenía que hacerlo," los ojos de Auric eran grandes y luminosos. "Eso sólo ayuda a la concentración, creo. Ed tampoco lo tocaba ¿no es cierto?"

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

_**Tango de Salon**__: A way of dancing tango characterized by slow measured moves, with the emphasis on precision and elegance. The dancing couple remains at a "proper" distance from each other, i.e., their bodies are not in a close embrace.  
__The leader leads the follower in the caminada, or "tango walk" to the cross-step, known as cruzada or __**trabada.  
**__Beats six, seven, and eight are the __**resolución**__ or ending._

_**Tango de Salón: **__Una forma de bailar tango caracterizada por movimientos lentos y medidos, con énfasis en la precisión y la elegancia. La pareja danzante se mantiene a una distancia "apropiada" el uno del otro, por ejemplo, sus cuerpos no se encuentran en un íntimo abrazo.  
__El que lidera, guía a su seguidor durante la __caminada__ hacia el paso cruzado, conocido como 'cruzada' o '**trabada**'.  
__Los compases seis, siete y ocho son la __**resolución**__ o final._

**Nota de la Traductora:**

**(1) Sai:** El sai es una arma de origen Okinawense. Su forma básica es la de una daga sin filo pero con una aguda punta, con dos largas protecciones laterales ('guarda manos' o tsuba en Japonés) también puntiagudas, unidas a la empuñadura. Los sai se construyen de variadas formas, en algunos, la punta central es redonda y lisa, mientras que otros es octagonal. El tsuba es tradicionalmente simétrico, con ambas puntas apuntando hacia el frente, sin embargo existen algunas variaciones del Sai.  
La utilidad de los sai como arma se debe en su característica forma. Tradicionalmente, los Sai eran llevados en la cintura de a tres, dos en el lado, como armas primarias, y tercero guardado detrás, en caso de que uno fuera desarmado. Los Sai se usan como arma defensiva y de ataque, con ellos se pueden bloquear golpes y atacar de forma punzante usando la aguda punta central o golpeando en forma contundente con la parte lateral de la punta central o con la empuñadura. También se utilizan como arma arrojadiza, el sai tiene un radio de acción mortal de alrededor de 5 metros.

**(2) Bo:** Un bo (棒,bō, bastón) es un arma en forma de vara alargada o pértiga, generalmente hecha de madera (roble, bambú, etc). Existen de una forma u otra en todas las culturas. Varían en largo, peso, flexibilidad o decoración (puede ser tan rústico como una rama de un árbol o tan decorado como una obra de arte. La medida estándar del Bo suele ser de 180 centímetros.

**Fuente:** Otra vez Wikipedia.

¿Demasiada información?, bueno, a mí me encanta Auric y su particular forma de ser, y además siempre es bueno aprender algo nuevo ¿no creen?

Y si no entendieron muy bien lo que pensó Auric durante su momento de concentración, pues los pasos para abrir una Puerta están en el primer capítulo.

-

Review!

-


	8. Conjunción

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece. Y ésta es una traducción del fic escrito por la talentosa **_Nike Femme_.**

¡Sorpresa! Aquí les tengo un regalito, el siguiente capítulo dos días antes… ¿por qué? Pues no voy a estar durante el Feriado. ¡Ah, verdad! Agradezco a Lady Seika Lerki por ayudarme revisando mi traducción.

-

Warning: some mention of _shounen-ai_ in this chapter. Brief and non-graphic but there. If such things offend you, please skip this chapter. And please, no flames. Or I'll sic Auric on you.

_Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene menciones de shounen-ai. Breve y nada gráfico, pero ahí está. Si tales cosas los ofenden, por favor no lean este capítulo. Y nada de críticas. O si no, le diré a Auric que los ataque. (**Nikke Femme**)_

_For an explanation of the Chapter Title, please see the end of the story._

_Para una explicación del título del capítulo, por favor vean el final de la historia. (**Nikke Femme**)_

* * *

**Full Circle  
****(Círculo Completo)**

* * *

**_Capítulo 8: Conjunción_**

El olor a huevos con tocino fritos, mezclado con el aroma a café fuerte y fresco, penetró lentamente en la consciencia de Roy Mustang. Había una cierta intimidad en esta experiencia de despertarse de esa manera, pensó perezosamente, ya que eso implicaba que había permitido que alguien pasara la noche con él, lo que pasaba muy raras veces, a pesar de su reputación de mujeriego. Lo que le incomodaba era esa promesa adicional implícita en el acto de levantarse juntos, sin mencionar la invasión de su privacidad. Evidentemente algo diferente había ocurrido esta vez. Confundido, intentó unir las piezas de sus dispersos pensamientos. A ver ¿a quién había….

"Te despertaste. Buenos días."

Y el corazón de Roy dejó de latir mientras su mente saltaba cuatro años atrás.

Él recordaba que había estado casi a punto de irse a dormir. El viento había estado ululando alrededor del alero del ático, y la idea de su cálida cama lo había estado tentando durante toda la noche mientras se había obligado a sí mismo a terminar la tambaleante ruma de papeleo sobre su escritorio. Justo cuando acababa de firmar el último reporte con una relevante rúbrica y se estaba levantando para estirarse y quitarse la tensión de la espalda, había sonado un furioso martilleo en su puerta de entrada. Una descarga de adrenalina lo había sacado de su estupor y se había movido para contestar el llamado, deteniéndose sólo para colocarse sus guantes. Asumiendo que quien quiera que lo despertara a esta hora no tenía nada bueno en mente, él había invocado una llama en la punta de sus dedos antes de abrir la puerta de un tirón… para encontrar a Edward Elric parado ahí, mechones de cabello volando sueltos en el temporal, ojos dorados encendidos con una extraña mixtura de triunfo – y pérdida. "¿Acero?.. ¿Qué…."

Roy no había podido continuar ya que el joven alquimista había pasado por encima del umbral de la puerta de su casa, había cerrado la puerta de una patada, había levantado la mirada con determinación – y lo había besado ahí mismo. Sin vacilación, sin miedo, sin duda. Y, para su sorpresa, él se había encontrado a sí mismo respondiendo con creces. Tratando de recuperar su respiración, había intentado hablar, decir algo, cualquier cosa, para articular su confusión, pero se había encontrado silenciado por una tierna mano sobre su boca. "No digas nada", había susurrado Ed. "Por una vez, deja que ocurra." Y él había obedecido. El acto había sido desenfrenado, casi animalístico, y a su vez tierno por sobre todo; y cuando ellos habían yacido allí, en los brazos del otro, completamente agotados, él había pensado que su corazón le iba a explotar por todos esos inusitados sentimientos que este hombre – ¡este muchacho! – había despertado en él, sentimientos que había pensado hacía ya mucho tiempo estaban muertos y enterrados, y que él nunca había esperado ser capaz de – o no quería – sentirlos otra vez.

Él se había despertado la mañana siguiente en una cama que se sentía extrañamente vacía y había seguido el olor a huevos con tocino fritos mezclado con el aroma de café fuerte y fresco, hasta llegar a la cocina. Ed había girado desde su puesto en la estufa, sonriendo, y le había ofrecido una taza de café. "Te despertaste. Buenos días." Él había tomado la taza en silenciosa incomodidad en cuanto sus dedos se habían rozado, sintiéndose curiosamente inseguro en su propia casa, como si él fuese el intruso. El íntimo conocimiento físico de cómo se sentían aquellos dedos sobre su piel, y la forma cómo se había visto su rostro, vulnerable e iluminado por la luz de luna mientras lo miraba a él, ojos oscurecidos y labios entreabiertos, parecía fuera de lugar en la delgada y vacilante luz de la mañana. Ed había parecido estar contento de dejar a Roy en aquel silencio, inclinándose contra la barra de la cocina y estudiando el rostro de Roy cuidadosamente por sobre el borde de su propia taza, como si estuviese memorizando cada facción del hombre. Luego de repente, el rubio había suspirado, y su usual máscara desafiante nuevamente había aparecido en su rostro. "Gracias por la hospitalidad, Coronel. Lo veo luego," había gruñido mientras dejaba su taza en el fregadero y se volvía hacia la puerta. Roy lo había observado irse, atónito.

"Acero…Ed…" Se suponía iba a ser una interrogación, pero en vez de eso había sonado como una súplica. Esto lo había sorprendido, y, supuso, también a Ed, por la ligera vacilación en sus pasos.

El rubio se había detenido en el umbral de la puerta, pero no se había volteado. "Más tarde, Coronel. Oh, y…cuídate, Roy."

_Más tarde. Cuídate_. Él había tenido ocasión de recordar aquellas palabras más tarde de aquel mismo día, cuando llegaron para informarle que Edward Elric, el Alquimista de Acero, había desaparecido, presumiblemente muerto en alguna clase de accidente. Que el hermano menor de Edward Elric había sobrevivido y que se había despojado de su armadura, y que estaba balbuceando algo como que su hermano había muerto para salvarlo, y que no era justo, y que habían tenido que sedarlo porque continuaba retorciéndose violentamente, gritando por su hermano.

Hawkeye había organizado un servicio fúnebre. Él había asistido, como Comandante en Jefe, e incluso había soltado algunas frases apropiadas sobre la pérdida y la vida y el significado de la misma. Estaba seguro de que Havoc había llorado. Luego él había salido con Maes y se había emborrachado. Estaba seguro de que en ese momento Maes le había sonsacado la historia, porque su amigo había estado _demasiado_ solícito durante la semana siguiente, a pesar de las reglas jamás puestas en papel de que su amistad le prohibía jamás traerel asunto a flote. Roy Mustang era un hombre brillante. Él sabía lo que supuestamente tenía que hacer, intelectualmente; incluso podía escuchar una cierta voz sermoneando acerca de seguir adelante y nunca hacia atrás. Él entendió que lo que había sucedido era la forma de cierto joven prodigio de decir adiós.

Pero él aún se aferraba a aquellas palabras y a la promesa implícita en ellas. _Más tarde. Cuídate._

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

Roy regresó al presente al tiempo que una taza de café era empujada bajo su nariz. "Toma, esto probablemente ayude. Yo me pongo fatal en las mañanas sin mi dosis de café." Auric lo estaba observando con una familiar mirada leonina que no mostraba nada más que una vaga preocupación por el estado desorientado de Roy. "Tómatelo. Y luego deberías comer tu desayuno antes de que se enfríe, no hay nada peor que huevos revueltos chiclosos. Espero que no te importe si me serví primero, pero quiero empezar temprano y ver a Alphonse antes de su examen."

Inclinando su cabeza, Roy se tragó el dolor que amenazaba surgir desde la boca de su estómago con una hirviente bocanada de café.

* * *

Alphonse Elric puso lo mejor de sí para ignorar el revoloteante sentimiento justo debajo de su caja toráxica. Había estado practicando alquimia por _años_ e incluso había aprobado el examen escrito para ser Alquimista Estatal a la edad de once años. ¿Cuán difíciles podrían ser los exámenes prácticos? El famoso Alquimista de Fuego lo había propuesto y era su patrocinador. Pan comido.

Así es.

Gruñó, desplomándose contra la pared. Esto no estaba bien. Él no debería estar aquí. Él debería de estar en su pequeña casa en Risembool con su familia, solucionando los pequeños problemas que surgían en la comunidad, que iban desde la sequía hasta un arado roto o un techo para un nuevo establo. Ed siempre había sido el fuerte, siendo el que se enfrentaba, protegiendo a su hermano menor de los males de este mundo. Alphonse era un firme creyente del hecho de que algunas personas _nacían_ para ser héroes. Ellas podrían no querer serlo, pero tenían todas las características necesarias y sólo requerían de la correcta serie de circunstancias para despertar a su destino. Una de las más importantes características, tener buena voluntad, incluso deseo, de implicarse en los asuntos del mundo. Digamos, como el General Mustang, o incluso Ed, a pesar de sus protestas. Al estaba bastante contento de vivir su vida a una escala mucho menor, y muchas gracias por ello.

Él se preguntaba si existía el precedente de algún Alquimista Estatal que se haya convertido en ermitaño.

"Ánimo," se escuchó un divertido acento. "No debe ser tan malo. Yo lo pasé ¿no es así? No que yo recuerde cómo fue, claro está."

Al miró a Auric con pesimismo. El hombre de cabellos dorados se veía irritablemente animado y bien descansado. "De hecho tú _querías_ aprobarlo, y aún sigues siendo el clasificado más jovenen los registros. Yo no estoy tan así de motivado."

"Es mejor que enlistarse," fue la negativa respuesta. "Vamos, muestra algo de tu lado fuerte, tú has pasado por cosas peores. Como casi haber muerto, por ejemplo. ¿Qué es lo que diría Ed?"

"Él me amarraría con alquimia para prevenir que me enliste, luego se iría a matar al General Mustang por el simple hecho de haber tenido algo que ver en todo esto," Al apuntó sarcásticamente.

"Oh, buen punto," meditó Auric. "Bueno, pondré eso último en mi lista de cosas por hacer, si gustas. No estoy seguro de que pueda hacer lo primero todavía, recién le he cogido el truco a esto de la alquimia…."

El resto de lo que iba a decir fue interrumpido ya que Al lo asió por los hombros, olvidando su ataque de nervios. "¿Recuerdas cómo usar la alquimia?"

"No del todo," admitió Auric. "Pero Mustang…_me persuadió_…para intentar activar un círculo sencillo. Resulta que el principio es bastante similar al control de energía que involucra trabajar con las Puertas. Y luego transmuté…."

"¡Tú transmutaste!" gritó Al mareado. Auric hizo una mueca e hizo un gesto con sus manos para que se callara.

"No es nada del otro mundo, es sólo una muy básica…."

"¡Es un inicio!..¡Oh, es maravilloso! Estoy seguro que serás fenomenal en eso, puedes leer todos los libros que hay aquí en Central y en la Biblioteca Nacional, y yo te enseñaré de la forma como me enseñabas, y…" Al continuó balbuceando entusiasmado mientras Auric lo arrastraba por el pasillo. El Guardián suspiró, sintiendo los inicios de una jaqueca por la tensión que ni aún el café de la mañanapudo mantener a raya. Al menos había mantenido la mente de Al lejos de los exámenes prácticos.

* * *

Maes levantó la vista con asombro cuando Auric entró tambaleando a su oficina y se desplomó en una silla, los ojos firmemente cerrados. Él dejó caer su nuevo álbum de fotografías, sólo para arrebatarlo de nuevo justo a tiempo ya que un sai se hundió estremeciéndose en la madera del escritorio a sólo una pulgada de su mano. Auric abrió un ojo y le dio una ceñuda mirada asesina. "Ni siquiera lo intente, Coronel."

"¡Hey, ése es un nuevo grupo de fotografías!" dijo Maes enfadado. "Espera un momento… ¿cómo hiciste eso sin ver?" 

"Lo sentí," dijo brevemente Auric, sin molestarse en explicar. "Entonces. El General me dijo que debería pasar por aquí después de dejar a Al en las prácticas. El muchacho es una bola de nervios. ¿Alguna vez fui así de ingenuo?"

Maes sonrió con nostalgia. "Oh, sí. No que alguna vez lo hayas dicho, por supuesto. Tú eras un superficial, siempre buscando pelea. Yo siempre creí que era debido a que tú pensabas que la mejor defensa era un buen ataque."

Auric se encogió de hombros. "Y aún lo pienso así. ¿Tenías algo que decirme?"

Maes asintió. "Espera." Caminó hacia la puerta y le hizo señas a alguien para que entre. Auric levantó la mirada para ver a un hombre que parecía una inminente montaña rosada con un rizo en la mitad de su frente. "Auric, éste es el Mayor Alex Louis Armstrong, también conocido como el Alquimista del Brazo Fuerte."

"Encantado de conocerlo," dijo automáticamente Auric mientras se familiarizaba con el hombre, quien lo miraba solemnemente. Los ojos de Auric se achicaron. Esperen un minuto ¿el bigote de Armstrong estaba…vibrando?.. ¿Y acaso habían lágrimas en sus ojos? Y… de golpe, sus pensamientos fueron retirados de su cabeza cuando el gigante se abalanzó hacia él y envolvió sus fornidos brazos alrededor de Auric en un abrazo de oso, liberando una mano para despeinar su cabello vigorosamente mientras sollozaba. "Edward-_kun_…oh…no puedo creer que hayas regresado…."

"Aire…no puedo respirar…" resolló Auric. El gigante simplemente sollozó más fuerte. Bueno pues, no había otra cosa más por hacer – y se teletransportó hacia el otro lado del escritorio de Maes, causando que Armstrong diera un traspié hacia adelante sorprendido de que sus brazos de pronto se cerraran abrazando al aire. Las cejas de Maes treparon hasta el inicio de su cabello.

"Eso es… muy impresionante," dijo como una forma de entendimiento. "Um. Cálmese, Mayor. Orgullo de los Armstrong y todo eso. Más tarde ya tendrá tiempo para sus lágrimas y abrazos. ¿Podría por favor darle a _Auric_ un resumen de lo que hemos descubierto hasta ahora sobre la identidad de los cuasi-asesinos del General Mustang?"

Armstrong tragó saliva una vez más, dándole una mirada triste a Auric, y se sentó, a pesar de que su espalda se puso rígida ante la invocación de la historia de su familia por el Coronel. "Sí señor."

* * *

"Se ve bien con uniforme," le dijo Riza Hawkeye como cumplido, mimando al nuevo calificado Alquimista Estatal Alphonse Elric, alias El Alquimista de Tierra (1). "Señor."

Al hizo una mueca. "Por favor ¿puedes dejar de hacer eso? Por alguna razónno parece correcto. Has sido como una hermana para mí durante todos estos años. Y nunca le dijiste a Ed 'Señor'."

La boca de Riza se movió ligeramente. "Él todavía era un niño. Ahora tú ya has crecido, eres un adulto. Y ahora que estás calificado, tienes un rango superior." Al se jorobó aún más, un hábito de sus días como una alta armadura.

"Sigue sin gustarme," suspiró.

* * *

"Sigue sin gustarme," dijo Auric rotundamente. "¿Por qué tengo que ser el _aprendiz_ de _Mustang_? Ésa es apenas una posición donde puedo mantener el perfil bajo, y me mantiene lejos de Al. Sin mencionar que el hombre a veces puede llegar a ser bastante fastidioso."

Maes se quitó los anteojos y se pellizcó la nariz. "Tú sabes perfectamente por qué, Auric, así que deja de hacerte el difícil. Sería muy raro que Al contratara un aprendiz, dado que recién acaba de ser calificado como un Alquimista Estatal. El General Mustang tiene la antigüedad suficiente, el poder suficiente, y es sabido que tiene debilidad por Alphonse Elric. La historia de que él estuvo de acuerdo en contratar a un primo de los Elric como su aprendiz no es difícil de creer. Eso también explica bastante bien tu parecido con Al. Y dado que vas a ser familia, no parecería poco razonable que pases mucho tiempo con él." Sus ojos brillaron. "Ahora, lo interesante será hacer que todo eso suene como la historia encubierta que es."

Armstrong parpadeó. "¿Qué?"

Auric rodó sus ojos. "La gente de la cual estamos preocupados naturalmente va a sospechar que hay algo más en la historia, Mayor," sermoneó con pedante tono de voz. "Entonces ellos empezarán a investigar. Y lo que van a encontrar será que en realidad yo estoy en un operativo para Inteligencia Militar, trabajando para el Coronel y _haciéndome pasar_ como aprendiz de Mustang. Eso va a satisfacer bastante sus pequeñas teorías conspiradoras y no indagarán más a fondo. Entonces, las preguntas que me hagan van a ser atribuidas a mi trabajo 'real' en Inteligencia Militar, y ellos estarán enceguecidos por su propio sentido de superioridad al haberme 'descubierto'. Mientras tanto, ellos asumirán que mi interés en la alquimia es estrictamente para sostener la ficción de mi historia encubierta y que tengo cuando menos una habilidad mínima, cuando la verdad es que estaré trabajando para recuperar el conocimiento que tenía. ¿Entiende?"

"No todos podemos ser niños prodigios en una combinación de capa y dagas, Auric," Mustang le reprochó agriamente desde la puerta.

La cabeza de Auric se levantó de pronto y miró fijamente al General, pero tuvo la gracia de no parecer disgustado. "Yo nunca dije que fuera uno," musitó. "Lo siento, Mayor…yo sólo…es que es mucho con lo que tengo que lidiar, eso es todo. Y he estado inquieto todo el día." Se sobó la nuca. "Necesito ejercitarme."

"Yo voy al gimnasio a menudo para entrenar," ofreció Armstrong, calmado y sin alterarse. "Es bienvenido para acompañarme. No me molestaría tener un compañero de lucha."

"Eso me gustaría," sonrió Auric sorprendido. "Gracias."

Mustang sonrió maliciosamente. "Excelente. Yo no podría contratar a un aprendiz incapaz de defenderse en un duelo. No se puede entrenar la mente a su potencial sin entrenar también el cuerpo."

Auric estuvo a punto de estallar, pero se rehusó a picar el anzuelo. "Sólo no esperes que te diga _amo_," finalmente rechinó. "Eso es reservado sólo para tus perros de guerra."

"Tú una vez accediste ser un perro de los militares…a cambio de un precio."

Un cargado silencio cayó, Maes y Armstrong conteniendo la respiración mientras que el aire entre Auric y Mustang crepitaba con invisible electricidad. Finalmente, Auric dijo con una voz extraña y sin inflexión, "Equivalencia de Intercambio."

Mustang asintió. "Conservación de la Energía. Ayúdame a cambiar todo esto. Préstame tus habilidades, tu fuerza y tus poderes para terminar con esta guerra…para cambiar este mundo."

"Jura que mantendrás a Al entero y a salvo. Jura que luego que esta guerra termine él verá de nuevo a Winry y a Risembool. Y lo haré…cueste lo que cueste."

Asintió. "Lo juro. Por la memoria de la persona a quien amé. Y que aún amo." _Más tarde. Cuídate._

Auric frunció el ceño ante el curioso tono en la voz del hombre y lo guardó en la mente para preguntarle en el futuro, sin embargo pudo sentir la sinceridad en la voz de Mustang. "Entonces nuestro contrato está negociado, sellado y con testigos presenciales," dijo utilizando las palabras formales usadas por todos los Guardianes, inclinando su cabeza ligeramente. "Estoy bajo su servicio hasta que nuestro contrato concluya, o usted me libere del mismo, o mi muerte lo disuelva." Se enderezó, añadiendo socarronamente, "Me sorprende que el Gremio no haya incluido una cláusula considerando a la amnesia como una razón válida para el término de un contrato. Un asunto delicado, creo yo."

"Auric,"cuestionó Maessuavemente, "¿sólo tu muerte disuelve el contrato?"

El Guardián asintió. "Es una cuestión de honor. Incluso si nuestro cliente muere sin que lo hayamos buscado, estamos moralmente atados a honrar nuestro contrato. No puedes seguir adelante hasta que no hayas dejado atrás tu pasado." Una expresión fantasmal cruzó el rostro del General, y Auric de nuevo frunció el ceño al notar que Maes le dirigía al hombre una mirada de preocupación. Al parecer todos tienen un pasado, pensó, moviéndose nervioso en su sitio al sentirse incómodo por ello.

Todos dieron un salto en cuanto Armstrong se echó a llorar. "¡Todo esto es tan _noble_ y _sacrificado_! Eso me recuerda una tradición que ha pasado de generación en generación en la familia Armstong que se refiere a …."

Auric dirigió su mirada hacia Mustang. "Entonces, venerable Alquimista de Fuego… ¿conoces alguna solución alquímica para callarle la boca a alguien?"

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Conjunction** is the fourth operation in alchemical transformation. It is the coming together of the opposing archetypal forces of the Sun and Moon or the King and Queen.

**Earth** is one of the Four Elements of alchemy. Earth in the alchemical sense carries the archetypal properties of manifestation, birth, and material creation. It is associated with the operation of Conjunction and represented by the green ore of copper.

**_Conjunción o Unión_**_ es la cuarta operación en la transformación alquímica. Es la unión de las fuerzas opuestas arquetípicas del Sol y la Luna o del Rey y la Reina._

**_Tierra_**_ es uno de los Cuatro Elementos de la alquimia. Tierra, en el sentido alquímico, lleva las propiedades arquetípicas de manifestación, nacimiento y creación material. Es asociada con la operación de Conjunción y es representada por el mineral de cobre._

**Nota de la Traductora:**

(1) En realidad, el título de Alquimista que recibe Al en este fic es el de 'Earth Moving Alquemist', o sea 'El Alquimista que Mueve la Tierra', 'El Alquimista Mueve-Tierra', 'El Alquimista Movedor de Tierra'… y lo vi bastante extraño para esta traducción, así que yo, por iniciativa propia, lo reduje. Pongo esto en claro en caso alguien leyera el original en inglés y luego me critique por ello… sorry.

-

¿Les gusta el fic?.. me gustaría saberlo.. ¡Review!

-


	9. Déjà Vu Otra Vez

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece. Y ésta es una traducción del fic original escrito en inglés por la talentosa _**Nike Femme**_

Agradezco a Lady Seika Lerki por ayudarme revisando mi traducción.

_xxx_

**Comentario de la Autora**

... I am absolutely blown away at the reception this story is receiving…, given that it started with just one scene in my head that wouldn't go away (and for the curious, it would be the end of Chapter 5, when Roy and Ed/Auric meet again for the first time since Al's restoration). A huge Thank You to all of you wonderful readers…

…_Estoy totalmente __abrumada con la recepción que está teniendo esta historia…, dado que empecé con sólo una escena en mi cabeza que no pude quitármela de encima (y para los curiosos, es del final del Capítulo 5, cuando Roy y Ed/Auric se encuentran otra vez desde la restauración de Al). Inmensas Gracias a todos ustedes maravillosos lectores… __**Nikke Femme**_

* * *

**Full Circle  
****(Círculo Completo)**

* * *

**_Capítulo 9: Déjà Vu Otra Vez_**

"No, no, eso no puede ser correcto."

"Realmente," apuntó Roy, entrecerrando sus ojos anticipadamente mientras una mano se elevaba distraídamente para frotarse la sien. "Eres tremendamente confiado para ser alguien que ha estado haciendo esto desde hace recién una semana." Mientras las dos sesiones de una hora que había forzado en su apretada agenda diaria era en muchas formas lo más resaltante de su día – y ciertamente la parte más gratificante de ella, dada la rapidez de la mente de Auric – había sido un día realmente largo. Él había pasado una buena parte de ella supervisando algunos entrenamientos básicos de ataque para los alquimistas civiles reclutados, muchos de los cuales no iban a ser más que carne de cañón en los frentes de batalla, pensó hoscamente. Al menos las lecciones de Auric habían progresado bien y sus poderes fácilmente estaban a punto de rivalizar con los de cualquier Alquimista Estatal, incluso si su conocimiento teórico era básico en parte. En este último punto, sin embargo, tanto Roy como Al pensaban que esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones. El asunto real era la poca disposición de Auric en utilizar sus poderes. Oh, él disfrutaba con el reto intelectual de tratar de dominar este nuevo campo e integrarlo con su conocimiento del manejo de las Puertas, pero a pesar de su instintiva comprensión de la alquimia, él todavía prefería confiar en las habilidades de las que estaba seguro. Roy no podía culparlo. Después de todo, sus destrezas en el Manejo de las Puertas eran todo lo que Auric había conocido según lo que sus recuerdos le decían.

Auric resopló. "Por favor. No me insultes. Estoy sufriendo de amnesia, no de lobotomía." Su mano derecha se movió rápidamente sobre el papel, diagramando una serie de transformaciones alquímicas. "Ahí está, ¿ves? La forma en que lo haces demora demasiado. Si lo hicieras de esta forma y luego usas un círculo estabilizado concerniente en un pentagrama elemental de cinco puntos, lo tendrías listo en la mitad del tiempo con el doble de ratio de conversión."

Roy meneó su cabeza indulgentemente. "Eso ya fue pensado antes, _jovencito_."

"¿A quién le estás llamando enano?" dijo de pronto Auric tentativamente, luego se ruborizó irritado cuando captó la sonrisa malévola de Roy. "¿Vas a terminar ya con eso de los diminutivos?.. ¡Estoy más que seguro que el abuso verbal _no_ era parte de nuestro contrato! En fin, si esa transformación la conocen todos, ¿por qué no la usan?"

"Porque nadie ha sido capaz de estabilizar un sistema de cinco elementos. Bueno, eso no es enteramente cierto – existen rumores de que los alquimistas en Xing lo han dominado para propósitos sanadores, pero parece que hay algo demasiado foráneo en ese concepto como para que encaje en nuestro sistema de alquimia," explicó Roy pacientemente.

Auric parecía indeciso. "Eso no puede ser cierto."

Roy reprimió un suspiro. "¿Por qué no?"

El joven se encogió de hombros. "Porque yo lo hago todo el tiempo."

Roy se atoró en su trago de café frío. "¿Qué?"

"Puertas. Ellas están basadas esencialmente en un concepto similar al de un círculo de transmutación de cinco puntos. Tú sólo puedes abrir una puerta si equilibras todos los cinco elementos – _shui, huo, jin, mu, tu_ – y el llegar a ese estado de estabilización lo llamamos _kong_," dijo Auric bruscamente. Apoyó su mentón sobre sus manos, mirando a Roy a través de sus largas y oscuras pestañas. Él también había tenido un día largo – estudiando alquimia, logrando un mejor conocimiento sobre la estructura de poder y el panorama político de Amestris, ayudando a Maes con un par de investigaciones y siguiendo a Al secretamente en una misión en la que el nuevo Alquimista de Tierra se había comportado a la altura de su nuevo título, esencialmente terraformando una llanura árida mientras perseguía a un alquimista bribón que había estado manteniendo como rehenes a los agricultores de la región quienes habían caído a merced de sus caprichos mientras él destruía sus únicos medios de subsistencia. La forma casual con la que Al había transformado los acres de tierra hacía que Auric se estremeciera cada vez que pensaba en ello – él sabía que Al tenía control sobre sus poderes y que nunca los usaría maliciosamente – pero todavía le resultaba un poco desconcertante. Una cosa era saber lo que podía hacer la alquimia, otra cosa muy diferente era ver lo que realmente pasaba con ella. Él creía que eso jamás llegaría a ser instintivo en él.

Nunca se le ocurrió que eso era exactamente lo que la gente pensaba cuando lo veía a él.

Roy puso su espalda en el espaldar de su silla, negando con su cabeza asombrado. "Justo cuando creía que finalmente sabía cómo pensabas y qué eras capaz de hacer, tú nunca dejas de venirme con algo nuevo para sorprenderme, Ace… Auric." Se maldijo mentalmente a sí mismo por el desliz. Realmente debería dejar por terminado el día, pero sabía que Hawkeye estaría feliz de dejarle un par de agujeros en la piel si no terminaba con esos reportes sobre ejercicios de entrenamientos. Auric lo estaba mirando como si se hubiese dado cuento de algo.

"La superposición en tu mente se está acrecentando, ¿no es así?" preguntó Auric suavemente. "Desde que hemos empezado con este…curso intensivo de alquimia, o como quieras llamarlo. Puedo verlo en los rostros de la gente – en cuanto me pongo a trabajar en algo relacionado con la alquimia, ellos cambian sus actitudes. Es como si lo tuvieran a Ed de vuelta por un momento."

Roy permaneció en silencio, considerando lo dicho. "Sí," dijo finalmente. "Lo siento. Eso no es muy justo para ti."

Auric reconoció el sentimiento con un resignado asentimiento de cabeza. "_C'est la vie._" Se levantó graciosamente, mostrando su porte de Guardián como si tuviera una armadura. "No tiene importancia mientras sigas honrando nuestro contrato. ¿Podemos posponer el asunto del círculo de cinco puntos para mañana? Te ves cansado. Y prometí que entrenaría lucha con el Mayor Armstrong esta noche."

Roy observó al rubio hombre salir de su oficina, sacudiendo su cabeza levemente ante lo que acababa de suceder. Auric acababa de refutar una verdad científica conocida, la había pisoteado, y luego le había restado importancia diciendo que era una cosa de todos los días. Él era sin duda un niño prodigio.

* * *

Alphonse Elric se reclinó contra la negra pared del gimnasio mientras observaba luchar a Auric y Armstrong. A veces entrenaba con ellos para mantenerse en forma, pero cuando llegaban al hombre-a-hombre, él sabía que tenía que dejarlo a los expertos. Armstrong hacía rato que se había deshecho de su camisa, y Al podía jurar que si entrecerraba sus ojos y levantaba su cabeza _justo así_, podía ver chispas rosadas saliendo de sus abultados y ondeados músculos. Dando vueltas, el Mayor había escogido un solitario _bokken_ (1) como arma. En contraste, el cuerpo de Auric mantenía una postura relajada pero alerta, dos sais de práctica en sus manos mientras daba vueltas alrededor de su oponente, una expresión de serenidad en su rostro. Ninguna alquimia estaba permitida en estas prácticas ya que el foco principal para los dos hombres era entrenar sus cuerpos. Eso y el hecho de que no querían lidiar con todo el papeleo que estaría involucrado si ellos destruían el gimnasio. La Capitán Hawkeye _no_ lo vería divertido para nada.

"Ugh," gruñó Armstrong mientras ambos chocaban, evitando estupendamente lo que pudo haber sido un doloroso golpe del puño del sai de Auric. "Entonces, ¿las lecciones con el General están yendo bien?"

Auric asintió, esquivando un giro y bloqueándolo con sus sais en posición inversa. "Tan bien como se podría esperar – él es en verdad un muy buen instructor, pero eso no lo has escuchado de mis labios. Aunque hoy descubrí algo realmente curioso." A él le encantaban estas prácticas con Armstrong, quien demostraba ser un buen amigo. Por una razón, Armstrong era una de las pocas personas que simplemente lo aceptaban como Auric y no parecía querer o necesitar que sea alguien más.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Al interesado. Él estaba contento, si no sorprendido, de la velocidad con que Auric estaba dominando la Alquimia. Eso lo hacía sentir como si estuviera más cerca de traer a Ed de vuelta.

"Bueno, parece que ustedes chicos no estabilizan – o no pueden estabilizar – un sistema de cinco elementos." Auric embistió intentando atrapar el arma de Armstrong en las hojas de sus sais.

Armstrong asintió, anticipando el ataque de Auric en el último segundo. "No puede hacerse, muchacho. Fue un Armstrong allá por los años 1700 quien escribió el trabajo final de…."

"Yo puedo hacerlo," interrumpió de prisa Auric para evitar otra lección de historia. "Es así como yo abro las Puertas." Llevó sus manos hacia arriba defensivamente antes de notar que Armstrong se había detenido y lo estaba observando boquiabierto. Demonios. Él siempre olvidaba que debajo de ese fornido e impasible exterior de soldado se hallaba la mente de un renombrado Alquimista Estatal. Al tragó saliva un par de veces, pero una lucecita de fanático le brillaba en los ojos. Auric hizo una mueca, sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de venírsele encima. Alquimistas…obsesivos, devora-libros, todititos ellos.

"¡Vayamos a investigarlo ahorita mismo!" Al estaba ya jalando de su brazo, y oh sorpresa, Armstrong ya estaba poniéndose su camisa, en un intento por investigar este ataque al legado de su familia.

Auric suspiró, incapaz de resistirse ante no uno sino dos Alquimistas Estatales poniendo cara de cachorritos. "¿Al menos podemos cenar primero?"

* * *

El círculo de transmutación en la hoja de papel extendida entre los tres hombres emitió un pequeño y triste sonido mientras destellaba y se esfumaba como humo. De nuevo.

Al suspiró. "Ya ves, no está bien. Cada vez que intento activar el quinto elemento, pierdo del control de todo el conjunto."

El rostro rosado de Armstrong se corrugó como un pensativo bulldog mientras tiraba distraídamente de uno de los extremos de su bigote, sus gruesos dedos manchados con tinta y tiza. "¿Podría existir un error en el círculo? Aunque ésta es la séptima configuración que intentamos." Miró hacia Auric, quien se encogió de hombros evasivamente y cerró el libro que había estado ojeando, un grueso tomo titulado _Una Entendida Explicación de Pentáculos, Unicornios & Otros Símbolos_ por un tal Frederick Philippe Armstrong.

"Yo no lo sé, yo no utilizo círculos cuando manejo las Puertas. Ustedes dos son los expertos en eso."

"¿Por qué no intentas activar el círculo?" preguntó Al esperanzado.

Auric hizo una mueca. "Estoy acostumbrado a tener otra persona como mi 'señal', Al, no un círculo sobre un pedazo de papel." Él sabía que parte de su reticencia estaba contenida en un irracional sentimiento de que esto era sólo una forma más en la que este mundo estaba conspirando para quitarle la única cosa en la que él sentía que podía aferrarse ya que era suya y de nadie más. Mientras la parte racional de su mente estaba apuntando que el círculo era simplemente un medio así como lo habían sido sus cuentas ámbares, la cansada y por lo tanto irracional parte de su mente resentidamente disparaba que no sólo no había sido suficiente para ellos el hecho de que todos quisieran que él fuera alguien más y que aprendiera alquimia, ¿ahora también querían tener el control de su poder sobre las Puertas? "Teletransportarse es una cosa, pero activar una Puerta…no creo que pueda hacerlo de esa forma, y es más, necesitas de dos personas para abrir una Puerta."

"Pero uno de ellos inicia el proceso emitiendo una señal," Apuntó Al. "Tú tienes que ser capaz de estabilizar los cinco elementos en ese punto, ¿no es verdad?" La cabeza de Auric se levantó de pronto y sus ojos dorados brillaron en los suaves ojos grises de Al. Estaba atrapado de nuevo. Y ése era un error táctico ya que él nunca había sido capaz de negarle a Alp…Al cualquier cosa cuando él lo miraba con esa afectuosa mezcla de esperanza y fe.

"¿Acaso recuerdas todo lo que te digo?" Auric finalmente murmuró malhumorado, mirando hacia otro lado.

"Sí, bastante bien. Desde que éramos niños," sonrió Al, pareciendo no estar consciente del enfado en la voz de Auric. "Después de todo, tú eres mi hermano mayor, ¿por qué no debería escucharte? Además, eso te gustaba…tú decías que eso ayudaba a que estés en disposición para discutir ciertos asuntos conmigo."

"Bien, bien," suspiró Auric. "Lo voy a probar. Es probable que no funcione, y luego todos nos podemos ir a la cama, ¿está bien? Ahora pásame ese maldito círculo."

Armstrong le alcanzó una hoja nueva que acababa de dibujar en tinta. "Toma, usa ésta. He hecho algunas modificaciones: he reacomodado el orden de los elementos, he añadido un par de runas estabilizadoras, nada demasiado sofisticado."

"El orden no debería de importar," replicó distraídamente el Guardián, flexionando los dedos. "Pero gracias." Al y Armstrong observaban esperanzados cómo Auric estiraba su mano hacia el círculo, sus ojos se tornaban distantes y desenfocados, una expresión intensa en su rostro como si estuviese escuchando algo que sólo él podía oír. El aire empezó a zumbar y a ponerse más denso y se hizo difícil respirar. Aún así, Auric permanecía parado allí, inmóvil, relajado, sólo _esperando_, pensó Al aturdido, y luego pareció encontrar lo que estaba buscando porque una sonrisa de satisfacción inundó su rostro. "¡_Kai_!" dijo de pronto, poniendo su palma hacia abajo, encuadrándola en el centro del círculo, el cual inmediatamente crepitó y empezó a brillar.

Al contempló el resplandeciente círculo con fascinación. Él no supo cómo lo sabía, pero casi podía…_sentir_ los cinco elementos de agua, fuego, metal, madera y tierra entrelazándose y combinándose en el interior del círculo, todos ellos controlados por el hombre parado ante ellos. Los ojos de auric se volvieron a enfocar y parpadeó un par de veces, luego miró a través del resplandeciente círculo hacia Al y Armstrong. "Oigan. Funcionó."

"Me pregunto," retumbó Armstrong. "Ahora que ya está activado, ¿puedes trasladar el control a alguien más?"

Auric gruñó escéptico, interesado a pesar de sí mismo. "Hmm. No lo sé. Obviamente eso no funciona cuando tú mismo actúas como la señal, pero ya que ahora el círculo es externo…" se detuvo pensativo. "Al, ven aquí y extiende tus manos sobre el círculo. No, del otro lado, palmas arriba."

Obedeciendo, el joven Alquimista Estatal hizo como le instruían. Auric levantó su palma del círculo, sus cejas juntas en plena concentración para mantener el control sobre los elementos que estaba sometiendo a su voluntad. Él mantuvo sus manos sobre las de Al, palmas abajo, apenas tocándolas, y los labios de Al se abrieron con asombro cuando empezó a sentir que algo traspasaba sus manos. Lo más próximo que pudo asemejar esa sensación era el estar manejando un par de tensas riendas muy cálidas con un grupo de fieros caballos del otro lado. Auric le sonrió animándolo, ojos amarillos centellando a la luz del círculo. "No te preocupes, yo lo conectaré a la tierra si pierdes el control. Pero tú estarás bien, Al. Sólo concéntrate en mantenerlo."

Al tragó saliva y asintió. Por extraño que parecía, no tenía miedo. Y nunca se había sentido tan cerca de Auric como lo estaba en esos momentos. Un recuerdo le vino a la mente. Dos pequeños niños, trepando un gran árbol para llegar más cerca del cielo. El más pequeño de los dos mirando hacia abajo y empezando a sentir pánico, ya que el suelo parecía estar muy lejano. Un destello de luz solar a través de los árboles ilumina los ojos y cabellos del mayor de los niños, posado sobre una rama debajo del otro, mirándolo tranquilizadoramente. "Vas a estar bien, Al. Sólo aguanta. Yo estoy aquí." Él había dejado de temblar en ese mismo instante, sabiendo que su hermano estaba allí cuidándolo. Y ellos habían trepado hasta lo más alto del árbol y se habían sentado allí, viendo las nubes pasar y soñando con los lugares a donde irían y las cosas que verían. Juntos. Por siempre.

"Alphonse-_kun_." De pronto se dio cuenta de que Auric se había alejado hacía un rato y que Armstrong se estaba dirigiendo a él. "Mira. Lo estás estabilizando tú mismo."

"¿En serio?..¡Wow!" Al dijo ahogadamente ante el poder que vibraba a través de sus manos. Se quedó contemplando con asombro hacia el círculo, pero de pronto palideció. "¡Estoy…estoy perdiendo el control!"

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Auric había corrido y estampado ambas palmas en el círculo, apretando los dientes al tiempo que conectaba la carga residual a través de su cuerpo hacia la tierra. Armstrong pudo sentir los temblores bajo sus pies mientras las energías que Auric había conjurado se disipaban ya sin tener voluntad alguna.

"Lo siento," dijo Al fastidiado. "Se necesita mucha más concentración de la que estoy acostumbrado para controlarlo. Es tan diferente a los círculos comunes."

"No hay problema," suspiró Auric, cayendo lánguidamente sobre una silla. "La primera vez es difícil para la mayoría de la gente y esto sobrepasa tu experiencia. Y antes que me lo preguntes, sí, yo fui una excepción. Imagínate." Se mordió el labio, tratando de hacer más lenta su respiración. Armstrong entrecerró sus ojos, levantándose y circundando la mesa para arrodillarse solícito frente a él.

"Auric-_kun_…no te ves bien. ¿Acaso la tensión de estabilizar el círculo fue demasiado?"

Auric soltó un severo ladrido de asombro. "No te ofendas, Armstrong, pero ésta sólo fue una ridícula y pequeña señal. Yo he movido _ejércitos_ enteros a través de continentes y entre mundos." Inhaló fuertemente. "No, yo sólo estoy cansado. No sé lo que me pasa."

"Mamá siempre estaba cansada antes…antes de que ella…" Al no pudo terminar. Armstrong abruptamente se encontró sacudido por lo jóvenes que parecían ambos hermanos en la parpadeante luz de la vela mientras se miraban fijamente el uno al otro. Eran demasiado jóvenes para haber visto y realizado todo lo que habían hecho.

"No seas tonto, Al. Yo estoy _bien_. Lo juro." Los ojos de Auric permanecían solemnes. "Yo nunca he roto un juramento, ¿no es cierto?"

La mirada atormentada de Al finalmente se suavizó. "No. No, tú nunca lo hiciste."

"Ah qué bien. Yo sólo lo suponía – ¡Yo no recuerdo nada!" La sonrisa brillante de Auric se volvió burlona. "Vamos, intentémoslo otra vez, ya me picó la curiosidad. Si yo activo un círculo y lo vuelco hacia ti para que lo estabilices, me pregunto si puedo usarlo como una señal para abrir una Puerta."

Sonriendo afectuosamente a los dos jóvenes, Armstrong decidió que estaría bien que el trabajo de un Armstrong fuese desacreditado siempre y cuando sea otro Armstrong el que escriba el nuevo trabajo de referencia a ese respecto. Desenroscó su bolígrafo y empezó a tomar notas.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora:**

(1) El **bokken** (木剣, bo, "madera", y ken, "sable") es un sable de madera empleado en diversas artes marciales provenientes del Japón, principalmente en la práctica del Iaido, Aikido, Judo, Ninjutsu, Kendo, Kenjutsu y Jodo. Es utilizado como un reemplazo a la katana.

Fuente: Wikipedia

_xxx_

¿Qué les parece hasta ahora? Hmm… ¡review!


	10. Déjame Caer

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece. Y ésta es una traducción del fic original escrito en inglés por la talentosa _**Nike Femme**_**.**

Agradezco a Lady Seika Lerki por ayudarme revisando mi traducción.

_xXx_

_For an explanation of the Chapter Title/song credits, please see the end of the story. _

_Para una explicación__ del Título del Capítulo/créditos de la canción, por favor vean el final de la historia. __**Nike Femme**__._

* * *

**Full Circle  
****(Círculo Completo)**

* * *

_**C**__**apítulo 10: Déjame Caer**_

Maes Hughes reclinó su silla hacia atrás, contra la pared y tomó un trago de la botella que pendía de su mano derecha mientras dejaba que sus ojos deambularan sin prisa por el alegre grupo que pululaba en el comedor. A pesar de que todos estaban todavía con sus uniformes puestos, los saludos militares y títulos habían sido puestos a un lado, y chaquetas desperdigadas descuidadamente decoraban los espaldares de las sillas y los extremos de las mesas. Él había discutido con Roy hasta convencerlo de permitirle organizar una reunión casual para su círculo íntimo después del trabajo para que todos se despejen. Sólo le había tomado tres álbumes de fotografías de Alicia y un par de pinturas hechas con sus pequeños dedos. Y la promesa de un oporto añejo. Y la amenaza de hacer cumplir al "Tío Roy" la promesa que alguna vez incautamente le hizo a la susodicha niña de llevarla de compras. Tortura, soborno y chantaje, todo ello en un solo día de trabajo de un Coronel del departamento de Investigaciones de Inteligencia Militar. Él eructó de satisfacción, causando que el pelinegro sentado a su costado emitiera un pequeño sonido de disgusto. "Podría estar conciliando el sueño en estos momentos, sabes," vino el desganado gruñido.

Maes resopló. "Si no estuvieras aquí, estarías esposado a tu escritorio tratando de terminar tu papeleo con Hawkeye parada encima tuyo escupiendo fuego. Piensa en esto como si te estuvieses tomando un descanso del dragón." Su mirada vagó hacia el centro de la habitación y la de Roy lo siguió ociosamente. En medio del mar de blancos y azules, el cabello dorado de Auric resplandecía brillante a la luz de la lámpara, contrastando vívidamente con el verde oscuro de su infaltable capa. Se encontraba sentado al extremo de una mesa, sus botas plantadas sobre una silla y su cabeza agachada para escuchar mejor mientras reía gentilmente a algo que Al le estaba susurrando. Por un momento, los ojos de Roy recorrieron melancólicamente la brillante cabellera, luego dejó de mirarlo con dificultad para dirigir la vista hacia Maes, quien sacudía su cabeza.

"Roy, Roy… ¿Has considerado el contarle en vez de estar suspirando por ahí como un inmaduro jovencito de catorce años?" Maes rodó sus ojos. "Sabes, para un legendario Casanova, esto es casi vergonzoso."

"No," dijo Roy con voz firme. "Por una razón, no puedo permitirme sentimentalismos en estos momentos. Hemos llegado a un punto crítico en la guerra, Maes, y esto sería una distracción… ya que es otra…" se detuvo y respiró hondo, "…ya que es otra… la persona en quien estás pensando es _Ed_. _Auric_ no necesita otro más que esté intentando imponerle sus expectativas de quién debería de ser. Él ya tiene suficientes problemas así como están las cosas."

"Todos tenemos problemas. Y después de todo, ¿acaso eso no es lo que hace la gente?" dijo Maes suavemente. "Todos somos humanos. La gente también espera cosas de ti." Empezó a numerarlas con los dedos. "Ambición. Poder. Astucia. Ferocidad. Arrogancia…."

"Suficiente, Maes," advirtió Roy fuertemente. "Déjalo así. Ha sido una buena noche hasta ahora, no la vayas a arruinar."

La luz de la lámpara destelló en los anteojos de Maes mientras éste se volteaba para encarar a su amigo seriamente. "Yo sólo estoy diciendo, Roy, que es su elección si él quiere o no vivir de las expectativas que le están presentando. Tú hiciste tu elección de vivir con una cierta reputación porque tenías – y aún tienes – una meta. Y eso está bien – sigue hacia delante y carga con el peso de lo que has elegido. Pero deja que otros carguen con el peso de lo que ellos eligieron, ¿eh?"

Los ojos de Roy eran fríos. "Lindas palabras viniendo de un _oficial_ de la milicia."

"Técnicamente, él no es militar. Edward Elric sí lo es, y el Alquimista de Acero todavía está fichado como Perdido En Combate (1)," apuntó Maes. "Por lo tanto él _no_ es tu subordinado y por ende no es tu responsabilidad." Hizo una pausa y añadió suavemente, "Él ya no es un niño, Roy. Ten fe en su habilidad de manejar la situación – y debes admitir que él está sobrellevando las cosas bastante bien."

"Yo sí tengo fe en él," admitió Roy lentamente. Sus siguientes palabras fueron casi inaudibles. "Lo que sucede es que yo no tengo la misma fe en mí."

"Déjame a mí – y a todos los demás en esta habitación – preocuparnos por eso último, General Mustang, señor." Maes observó con afecto a su amigo. "Mira a tu alrededor, ¿tú crees que esta gente estaría aquí si ellos no creyeran en ti?"

Roy levantó lentamente sus ojos. Hawkeye y Auric estaban riendo acerca de algo que Fury acababa de decir. Havoc los observaba con una sonrisa socarrona, el cigarrillo colgándole de un extremo de su boca. Armstrong había dejado su camisa en una esquina y estaba haciéndole poses a Al, quien poco a poco se estaba tornando púrpura mientras luchaba por no reírse. Sus hombres. Sus compañeros. Sus amigos.

Suspiró. "Gracias, Maes. Pero aún así no voy a llevar a Alicia de compras."

Un súbito alboroto hizo que ambos hombres miraran hacia delante. Auric estaba siendo arrastrado entre protestas hacia el centro del pequeño grupo y sentado firmemente sobre una silla. Roy le levantó una ceja a Maes e interesados se movieron hacia el grupo. "¿Qué pasa aquí?"

Havoc se volteó y sonrió ampliamente. "¡El rito de Iniciación! El miembro más reciente tiene que cantar una canción, ¿recuerda?"

Hawkeye emitió una risita, balanceándose levemente. "¿Recuerdan cuando Fury cantó, Baa Baa Bala la Oveja?" El rostro de Fury se tornó como la remolacha.

"Y qué de Al, ¡él también es nuevo!" protestó Auric con desesperación. "¡Por favor!.. ¿Coronel…General?" rogó esperanzado. Roy sonrió macabramente y negó con su cabeza.

"Lo siento. Los militares son muy apegados a las tradiciones. Y después de todo Al no es realmente nuevo, lo hemos conocido durante años."

Auric hizo un dramático puchero. "¿No existe acaso alguna cláusula de lástima para alguien con amnesia? Yo no _recuerdo_ ninguna canción."

"¿El todopoderoso Gremio de Guardianes no tiene canciones?" dijo Maes en fingido horror, agarrándose el pecho. "¡Qué triste es andar entre tales bárbaros ignorantes!"

"De hecho, ése es un trágico pensamiento," suspiró teatralmente Armstrong. "Me trae lágrimas a los ojos, ¡especialmente cuando recuerdo la fina tradición de la familia Armstrong por la interpretación musical!"

Luego de algunos minutos de reflexivas presiones, Auric se encontró sosteniendo una andrajosa guitarra con un embelesado círculo de miradas sobre él. Gruñó. "Está bien. Pero les advierto, las canciones del Gremio no son exactamente acerca del sol y las rosas o de enardecidas marchas."

Hawkeye se encogió de hombros, dejándose caer en una forma nada delicada sobre el piso y abrazando sus rodillas a su pecho. "Estamos en medio de una guerra. Viviremos. Una vez Havoc cantó el slogan de una propaganda."

Auric sonrió socarronamente. "Ustedes lo pidieron." Empezó a afinar la guitarra, rasgueándola experimentalmente, empezando a identificar una melodía. "Voy a cantarles una canción del Gremio. Nadie sabe cuántos años tiene por la sencilla razón de que nadie lo recuerda. Pero es transmitida en forma verbal a cada nuevo Guardián para recordarnos de que no hay retorno, sólo ir hacia delante…y de que todo lo que tenemos somos a nosotros mismos." Inhaló profundamente, tarareó unas cuantas notas, luego con un tono sorprendentemente puro, empezó a cantar:

_Déjame caer  
Déjame subir  
Hay un momento cuando el miedo  
Y los sueños deben colisionar_

_Alguien que soy__ yo mismo  
Está esperando el valor  
Aquel que yo deseo ser  
Aquel en quien me convertiré  
Me atrapará_

_Así que déjame caer  
__Si debo caer  
No haré caso de tus advertencias  
No las escucharé_

_Déjame caer  
Si yo caigo  
__Como el fénix puede que me levante  
O puede que no_

_Bailaré tan libremente  
Sin esperar a nadie  
__Tú sólo puedes retenerme  
Si caes también  
Lejos de todo estos  
Inútiles miedos y cadenas_

_Déjame caer  
Déjame volar  
No hay raz__ón  
Para perder esta única oportunidad  
Este momento perfecto  
Sólo déjame caer…._

Roy tenía la garganta atragantada al momento en que Auric terminaba la fascinante melodía, sus dedos rasgueando suavemente sobre las cuerdas de la guitarra mientras soltaba la última nota dorada de su bajo tenor y la hacía desaparecer en el silencio. Era como si Auric hubiese leído su mente o escuchado su discusión con Maes minutos antes, a pesar de que sabía que eso era imposible. Pudo notar que la canción también había afectado a Al, cuyos ojos estaban al borde de las lágrimas, e incluso los labios de Hawkeye estaban temblando al tiempo que ella agachaba su cabeza para ocultar sus emociones. Auric sonrió avergonzado en ese silencio.

"No estuvo tan mal, ¿no es cierto?"

* * *

Riza Hawkeye tropezó hasta salir por las puertas del comedor, reclinándose contra la pared, buscando soporte. Descansó su cabeza sobre el frío concreto, reprendiéndose amargamente por su debilidad. Un ruido la hizo girar sobresaltada, buscando su revólver. Ella se relajó cuando reconoció a Auric, quien estaba levantando las manos rindiéndose. "Sólo soy yo, Capitán. Vine a ver si se encontraba bien."

Ella forzó una sonrisa en su rostro, secándose secretamente las lágrimas e intentando arreglar su cabello. "Estoy bien. Cantaste muy bonito."

Auric se encogió de hombros. "Pues pareció que al grupo no lo puso exactamente de buen humor."

"Creo que sólo tocaste algunas fibras, eso es todo," ella suspiró, dejándose resbalar por la pared hasta quedar sentada. Auric la miró.

"¿Le importa si la acompaño?" Ella sacudió su cabeza y él se sentó a su lado. Ellos podían escuchar que el nivel de ruido en el comedor se elevaba de nuevo mientras Havoc intentaba organizar un juego de cartas. Finalmente él habló. "Entonces, ¿qué fue lo que le afectó de la canción? Si es que no le importa que le pregunte."

"Oh…nada importante. Es sólo que…me hizo recordar a alguien, eso es todo." Ella no lo miraba.

"Usted amó a ese alguien." Era una declaración, no una pregunta.

"Amo," corrigió Riza. Ella frunció el ceño internamente. ¿Acaso estaba borracha? La Capitán Riza Hawkeye generalmente no iba por ahí divulgando detalles de su vida privada, y mucho menos a jóvenes extraordinariamente atractivos que estaban siendo demasiado considerados. ¿Exactamente cuántas cervezas le había puesto Fury en sus manos?

"Y usted quería tenerlo para sí, pero no pudo." Ella asintió. "Es el General Mustang, ¿no es así?"

"¿Quién te lo dijo?" Ella se volteó hacia él, sus ojos ardiéndole. "Fue Havoc, ¿no es cierto?.. ¡Lo voy a matar!"

Auric negó con su cabeza cuidadosamente. "Nadie me lo dijo, Capitán…Riza. Sólo veo la forma en que lo miras cuando tú crees que nadie está viendo, eso es todo." Se quedó en silencio por un momento, luego, "No es que sea de mi incumbencia, así que siéntete en la libertad de mandarme a la mierda. Pero ¿has intentado decírselo? Yo sé que él tiene una reputación, pero también he visto que te respeta – y hasta te admira. Quién sabe, él podría corresponderte. Yo sé que la milicia tiene sus reglas con respecto a la fraternización – pero francamente, y dado que estamos en medio de una guerra y que cualquiera puede resultar muerto el día de mañana…yo pienso que valdría la pena arriesgarse e intentar un encuentro íntimo con alguien, aunque sea por un momento."

Ella no se pudo contener. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas mientras una risa amarga forzó su salida. "Oh, eso resulta gracioso viniendo de ti." Él la miró en confusión mientras ella seguía llorando, pero ella se rehusó a aclararle las cosas. Ésa hubiese sido la humillación final, y aún en su actual estado, se rehusaba a rendirse mientras se balanceaba hacia un lado y otro, permitiéndose llorar por lo que había perdido…a pesar del hecho de saber que nunca lo había tenido.

Un cálido brazo se envolvió en sus hombros. Auric no dijo nada, sólo la dejó llorar. Él le alcanzó un pañuelo mientras ella empezaba a soltar hipos y a calmarse. "Toma. Sécate los ojos." Ella lo tomó agradecida y se recostó sobre su brazo. Se sentía tan bien el tener a alguien, se dijo a sí misma. Ella era dura – tenía que serlo, dada su profesión – pero, ella se dio cuenta, había pagado el precio de negarse al contacto humano.

"Gracias."

"De nada." Ellos se quedaron en silencio por un minuto.

"Yo sí intenté decírselo una vez." Ella evitó mirar a Auric.

"¿Y?" él preguntó en forma neutral.

"Él lo tomó tan bien como se podía esperar. Me rechazó muy cortésmente y me dijo que estaba enamorado de alguien más. Y muy caballerosamente nunca más volvió a mencionar el asunto."

"Ah. Lo siento." Auric movió su cabeza hacia un lado con curiosidad. "Es curioso, yo nunca hubiese pensado que él estaba envuelto seriamente con alguien."

"Oh, él no lo está," Riza sonrió tristemente. "Eso es lo más irónico de todo. La persona a la que ama no tiene ni la más mínima idea."

Ella observó cómo las cejas de Auric se arrugaban, sintiéndose extrañamente movido por la situación. Él abrió su boca para decir algo, pero fue interrumpido cuando las puertas del comedor se abrieron de par en par dando un vaivén y Roy salió dando zancadas, su rostro severo. Su mirada recayó en ambos, y en el brazo de Auric alrededor de ella, y entonces algo en su rostro pareció cerrarse mientras sus ojos se tornaban de piedra. Antes de que ella pudiera levantarse de un salto para explicarle, él ya había dibujado un aire de frígida distancia alrededor suyo como una protección. "Capitán Hawkeye, Auric," los identificó fríamente. "Disculpen que los interrumpa, pero acabamos de recibir noticias del frente de batalla. Estamos a punto de ser invadidos y debemos desplegarnos para reforzar las líneas. Reunión para hablar sobre la misión en quince minutos, Capitán. ¿Es ese tiempo suficiente para que concluya sus asuntos?"

Riza se encogió ante la amarga irritación de su voz. Los ojos de Auric se entrecerraron. "¿Existe algún problema, General?" preguntó cautelosamente, sus ojos yendo y viniendo entre la deprimida capitán y su Comandante en Jefe.

"Ninguno, _Guardián_," la voz de Roy les llegaba siguiendo la senda del pasillo mientras éste se volteaba y caminaba en dirección a su oficina. "Ambos ya son adultos. Tomen sus propias decisiones. Sólo estén a tiempo para la reunión."

* * *

"Permiso para hablar libremente, General" Havoc se mantenía en una rígida posición, algo nada característico en él. Roy asintió secamente. "Señor…esto es suicida. Ellos deberían de retroceder y esperar por refuerzos. Si llegamos ahora, eso sólo prolongará la batalla y aún así perderemos. Señor."

"Ésas son nuestras órdenes dadas por el propio Fuhrer, Teniente." La voz de Roy era hosca y sin vida. "¿Está sugiriendo que debemos desobedecer una orden directa?"

"¡Señor, no Señor!" replicó Havoc, sus ojos todavía mirando fijamente hacia el frente. "Le estoy preguntando, Señor, si existe una estrategia alternativa que se pueda emplear, ¡Señor!"

Desde su posición cerca de la pared llena de mapas, Maes negó con su cabeza. "La mayoría de los alquimistas civiles que estaban en las líneas están muertos, soldado. El frente está desplomándose, y la cordillera de montañas hace que no podamos rodear al enemigo y sorprenderlo desde la retaguardia. Odio admitirlo, pero el Fuhrer está en lo cierto – lo único que podemos hacer es reforzar la línea."

"Si su Fuhrer estuviera en lo cierto, entonces ustedes no deberían de estar en medio de una Guerra," vino un molesto comentario desde el fondo de la habitación. Todas las cabezas giraron. Auric estaba parado ahí, sus brazos cruzados, ojos dorados soltando chispas. Se encontró con la mirada oscura y destellante de Roy, desafiándola. "Y necesitan mejores tácticas militares. Y hasta que no se pongan nuevamente los tornillos que les faltan a sus cabezas, no voy a dejar que manden a Al a ese lugar para que muera en una estúpida misión condenada al fracaso."

"Auric, por favor," susurró Al. "No hay nada que puedas hacer. Nosotros sabíamos que esto podía suceder de una forma u otra."

Auric ni parpadeó. "Tenemos un contrato, Mustang. ¿O es que su maldita palabra no significa nada?"

"Auric-_kun_…" le advirtió Armstrong. "Éste no es el momento…."

"Sí lo tenemos, Guardián." Roy sonrió peligrosamente. "Tengo toda la intención de mantener mi parte. ¿Cómo piensas tú mantener la tuya?"

"Yo iré en vez de Al."

Roy rió macabramente. "_Le grande gesture_. Eso no significa nada para mí. Yo necesito de más Alquimistas Estatales, no de un espía. Tú tendrás talento, pero te hace falta experiencia – o el deseo – para usarlo. En esta situación, el Alquimista de Tierra es mucho más valioso para mí."

"General, por favor," dijo Al en tono suave, pero con una voz sorprendentemente insistente. "Con todo respeto, usted no está ayudando." Sorprendido, Roy se calló mientras Al se movía para enfrentar a Auric. "Auric…sé por qué estás haciendo esto. En serio que lo sé. Pero yo no soy Alp. Él incluso tomó su decisión cuando fue al frente de batalla." Auric estaba negando con su cabeza como si bloqueara las palabras de Al, pero Al continuaba implacable. "Tienes que dejarme tomar esa decisión por mí mismo. Yo creo en el General. Yo amo a mi familia y a mi país, y si puedo ayudar para defenderlo, lo haré. De lo contrario, no podría vivir con ese peso."

"¿Ed te hubiese dejado ir?" preguntó Auric con voz ronca.

Al se puso pensativo. "Él hubiese estado furioso en un principio. Pero al final, yo creo…no, yo sé que me hubiera dejado. Él creía en mí."

Auric cerró fuertemente los ojos. El enrojecimiento de sus párpados parecía estar burlándose de él. Fuego y cenizas. Cenizas y fuego. Y en medio de todo eso, siempre Alp. Siempre Al. Y entonces él supo lo que tenía que hacer. "Bueno. Anda. Pero voy contigo. Y lo vamos a hacer a mi modo."

"¿Y de qué forma sería eso, Guardián? Nosotros nos inclinamos ante tus innegables tácticas superiores." Inquirió sardónicamente Roy.

Una filuda sonrisa le daba a Auric un aspecto salvaje. "Vamos a acercarnos a hurtadillas hasta donde están esos bastardos y los vamos a sorprender por detrás." Los soldados que estaban en la habitación intercambiaban miradas desconcertadas. Finalmente Maes habló.

"Auric…quizás no me escuchaste. No hay forma de rodear al enemigo."

"Para _ustedes _no la hay, quizás," Auric se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente. "Pero nunca antes habían contado con mi ayuda."

De pronto Al ya sabía lo que iba a venir. "¡No. Auric, no! Sabes que esto está mal. ¡Tú estás demasiado débil como para abrir una Puerta así de grande!.. ¡Y yo no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para anclar el otro extremo!"

Una luz empezaba a aparecer en los ojos de Roy. "Si puedes abrir una Puerta que nos lleve detrás del enemigo, podemos aplastarlos con una formación demoledora. Ellos nunca sabrán que nos estamos acercando."

"¡Dije que _no_!" El tablero se había volteado y ahora era Al quien ponía la barricada. "General, usted ha visto lo que eso le hace a él. Yo sé que está mintiendo cuando dice que no es nada. Hasta las pequeñas Puertas que intentó abrir lo dejaban agotado. Además la distancia…y el tamaño que tendrá que tener…y el transportar un gigantesco ejército…¡Todo eso lo mataría!"

"Seguro que no," protestó Maes. "Él lo ha hecho infinidad de veces. ¿No es cierto Auric?" Miró hacia el Guardián, quien se rehusaba a encontrarse con sus ojos. "¿Auric?" susurró, un sentimiento de náusea se empezaba a manifestar en la punta de su estómago al notar el lúgubre y pálido rostro de Auric.

"Puedo hacerlo Al. Yo he logrado mantener intactas Puertas aún más grandes," dijo Auric, evitando la pregunta de Maes.

Al sacudió su cabeza tercamente. "Tú siempre has tenido a otro Guardián para ayudarte. Si haces esto, no tendrás compañero. Yo sólo puedo estabilizar el círculo de transmutación por un rato, y encima tendrías que activarlo antes de regresar al otro lado para abrir la Puerta. Eso es parte de lo que te está consumiendo, Auric, ¡yo lo sé! Tú no eres indestructible."

"Lo vas a hacer bien, Al," fue la firme respuesta. "Yo creo en ti."

"General…" apeló Al. "Usted puede detener esto. Por favor. Usted pudo detener a Ed y no lo hizo. ¡No vaya a cometer el mismo error otra vez! Yo…yo no puedo perderlo otra vez. No podemos perderlo otra vez."

Roy sintió como si alguien le hubiese dado un puñetazo en las entrañas, y luchó por mantener la compostura. Podía sentir los ojos de Maes sobre él, y también los de Hawkeye. Sus años de experiencia lo hicieron mantener su rostro impávido al tiempo que levantaba sus ojos para encontrarse con ese par dorado que lo observaba fijamente con una intensidad que daba miedo. Una descarga eléctrica parecía estar recorriendo el aire que los rodeaba a ambos, llevando en ella un entendimiento más allá de la comprensión de los demás. Finalmente, Auric dijo con voz baja. "Tienes que dejarme caer, Roy."

Él asintió lentamente. "Yo nunca pude retenerte." _Más tarde. Cuídate._

* * *

"¡Maes!" El coronel se detuvo, pero no se dio vuelta. "¿Qué pasa Auric?" preguntó bruscamente. "Estamos partiendo en dos horas, tengo cosas que hacer, y tú deberías estar haciendo… lo que tengas que estar haciendo para prepararte para abrir esa Puerta."

Auric caminó rodeándolo, invadiendo su espacio, forzándolo a mirar al Guardián a los ojos. "Necesito saber algo. _Ahora_."

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Necesito saber exactamente qué pasó entre el General… y Ed."

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

The song, "Let Me Fall" is originally from the Cirque du Soleil album and show, "Quidam." The version I have in mind here, however, is from the self-titled debut album by Josh Groban, a lovely, talented young man who spent some time at one of my alma maters before pursuing his professional career. If you haven't heard this haunting piece, I highly recommend it, and any of Josh's other recordings. I was listening to this song when I started writing this story, and the song seemed to encapsulate both Auric's yearning to define himself as an individual and Ed's restless struggle to transcend the chains that bind him and his need to be free.

_La canción "Déjame Caer" es originaria del __álbum del Cirque du Soleil y de su show, "Quidam." Sin embargo, la versión que yo tengo en mi mente, es del autotitulado álbum debut de Josh Groban, un adorable y talentoso joven, quien pasó algún tiempo en una de mis alma mater antes de salir a perseguir su carrera profesional. Si no han escuchado esa inolvidable melodía, se las recomiendo, así como cualquiera de las grabaciones de Josh. Yo estaba escuchando esa canción cuando empecé a escribir esta historia, y la canción parecía encapsular tanto la añoranza de Auric de definirse a sí mismo como persona como también la incansable lucha de Ed para trascender las cadenas que lo atan y su necesidad de liberarse._

**Nota de la Traductora:**

(1) Hughes se refiere a MIA: Missed In Action.

Les cuento que busqué la canción en YouTube y es muy linda, triste y melancólica. La letra en inglés está en el fic original de Nike Femme, lo pueden encontrar buscando el link en mi profile y buscando este capítulo. O… pueden buscarlo en YouTube, ésta es la dirección:

http: / / www . youtube . com / watch?v ny95F3rEDPk&feature related

sólo tienen que quitar los espacios, colocar el signo de 'igual' entre la 'v' y la 'n', y entre 'feature' y 'related' y voilá!. No me maten, esta parte del site no me deja colocar links.  
Luego de escucharla imagínense a Auric cantándola... y después me cuentan…

xXx

¿Listas para ir a la guerra? Pero antes… ¡review!

* * *


	11. Quintaesencia

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece. Y ésta es una traducción del fic original escrito en inglés por la talentosa _**Nike Femme**_**.**

Agradezco a Lady Seika Lerki por ayudarme revisando mi traducción.

xXx

_For an explanation of the Chapter Title, please see the end of the story. _

_Para una explicación del Título de este capítulo, por favor vean el final de la historia. __**Nike Femme**__._

* * *

**Full Circle  
****(Círculo Completo)**

_**

* * *

**__**C**__**apítulo 11: Quintaesencia**_

Como siempre, cuando la armada decía que estarían movilizándose en dos horas, ellos realmente querían decir en seis o siete, pensó agriamente Havoc mientras tiraba al suelo una colilla de cigarro y la pisaba con su bota. Recorrió juiciosamente su vista por sobre los hombres de su pelotón reunidos en la plaza de desfiles, todos ellos recostados sobre sus equipos y armamentos, listos para salir al primer aviso, pero haciendo lo que todo soldado experimentado sabía debía hacer cuando la armada le dejaba estar en un lugar sin ser molestado por más de cinco minutos – dormir. Porque tú nunca sabes cuándo tendrás de nuevo esa oportunidad. Buenos hombres, todos ellos. Escogidos cuidadosamente y maniobrados discretamente a través de la burocracia militar hasta llegar a formar unidades cerca de Mustang, en esencia, creando cuerpos de hombres dentro de los rangos que el General podía llamar llegado el momento. Ellos no sólo eran escogidos de entre los enlistados y no-oficiales – él podía ver oficiales que vagamente reconocía yendo y viniendo de las oficinas donde el General y el Coronel Hughes estaban enclaustrados mientras discutían largamente los planes de batalla. Mustang siempre planeaba todo por adelantado.

Él sabía que también debería de estar durmiendo, pero sus nervios estaban demasiado alterados después de aquella reunión en donde el jefe se había enfrentado violentamente con el General, y luego había salido con una nueva ventaja militar de su… bueno, en fin, era un alivio el saber que alguien más pensaba que la brillante estrategia del Fuhrer de lanzar más cuerpos al enemigo era idiota.

"Teniente."

Hablando del rey de Roma. "Hola jefe. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí con nosotros?.. ¿No debería estar allá ayudando al General a planear o lo que sea?.. ¿Dónde está Al?"

Auric movió una mano vagamente hacia atrás en dirección al ala este. "Al está ocupado con su pequeño grupo de alquimistas reclutas seleccionados, intentando darles un curso intensivo de qué hacer cuando el mundo empiece a explotar a su alrededor. En mi opinión son lo mejor de un mal lote de gente… yo diría que no duran más de dos minutos. Y Mustang y Hughes no necesitan de mi ayuda para su estrategia. Ellos sólo necesitan que yo haga lo que sé hacer mejor cuando llegue el momento. Pero no podía dormir. Así que pensé en vagar por ahí un rato, y tener una primera impresión del grupo. No me gusta ir a una batalla sin saber quién me está cuidando las espaldas."

"Entiendo." Asintió Havoc. "Pero no tiene que preocuparse, jefe, todos ellos son buenos hombres. Leales al General – todos lo veneran, incluso los oficiales. Y eso es decir mucho, considerando el ego que tienen la mayoría de ellos."

"Él debe de ser un hombre fácil de amar," remarcó Auric secamente.

Havoc le lanzó una mirada curiosa ante el extraño tono de su voz, luego se encogió de hombros levemente. "Sí, y eso son sólo los hombres. Debería de ver a las mujeres lanzándose a sus pies. La Capitán ha estado enamorada de él por años. No que él lo haya notado." Se maldijo a sí mismo cuando el Guardián le enarcó una resplandeciente ceja, dándose cuenta de que había soltado un rastro de amargura en sus palabras.

Auric suspiró internamente. Ésta parecía ser su noche de escuchar confesiones, lo cual era algo bastante irónico, considerando su ateísmo tanto en la esfera espiritual como en la emocional. "No me digas. Tú la amas." Un melancólico silencio fue su única respuesta. "¿Has considerado decírselo?"

Havoc sacudió su cabeza miserablemente. "Ella me dispararía. Además, el General es el único hombre que existe en su mundo."

El Guardián recorrió una cansada mano sobre su rostro mientras luchaba por permanecer lo más cortés posible. "La naturaleza de una relación unilateral generalmente no conduce a ninguna _relación_, Jean. Y mientras yo estoy seguro de que él tiene muchas… cualidades ganadoras, mi sospecha es que ella continúa fijándose en él porque por más que ella esté 'enamorada' de alguien inalcanzable, no tiene que arriesgarse a amar a alguien que de hecho podría corresponderle y hacerla vulnerable." Se dio cuenta de los ojos vidriosos de Havoc y levantó las manos con desesperación. "Yo sólo estoy diciendo que creo que ella está asustada. Así que anda y sé su amigo y muéstrale que no tiene que estarlo. ¿Entiendes?"

"¿Entonces crees que ella no me dispararía?" dijo finalmente Havoc.

Un extremo de la boca de Auric se movió nerviosamente. "Tú estás a punto de entrar en batalla. ¿Habría alguna diferencia si te disparan ahora o más tarde?"

El Guardián observó cómo Havoc salió marchando con determinación. Él no estaba seguro de que ése fuera el mejor momento para que Havoc lo haga, pero qué diablos, él era un creyente de que la honestidad era la mejor política. Él suponía que eso tenía en común con Ed, a pesar que no creía que él hubiera hecho exactamente lo que aparentemente su joven persona sí había hecho. Al menos la confidencia que Maes le había divulgado a regañadientes explicaba el por qué Roy había sido parte de sus memorias Pre-Aleph. Y los extraños celos y dolor que había detectado en los ojos del hombre cuando se había topado con Auric consolando a Riza. Y, tenía que admitirlo, la descarga eléctrica que sentía en cuanto se encontraba con la mirada de Roy en un momento de descuido.

"_Él nunca te contará nada de esto, sabes,_" había dicho Maes.

"_Lo sé,_" había respondido Auric distraído, todavía asimilando lo que acababa de oír. "_Yo tampoco lo haría, de estar en su lugar. Eso habría dolido demasiado_."

Ante eso, Maes había sonreído torciendo la boca. "_Ustedes dos son en quinta esencia lo mismo. Probablemente la razón por la que discutían como criaturas salvajes desde un principio. Y la razón por la que se sentían atraídos el uno al otro_." Y asintió ante el sobresalto de Auric. "_Oh sí. Ambos sufren de un exceso de auto-confianza y de una inexplicable falta de voluntad para dejar que alguien los ayude a cargar con sus culpas. Hasta el momento en que se conocieron, dudo que alguno de ustedes alguna vez se hayan cruzado con su igual tanto en orgullo como en desafío e incluso en gritos. Ambos podrían beneficiarse de sus mutuos consejos y aprender a ceder de vez en cuando – hay una razón por la que a eso lo llaman _enamorarse (1)."

Auric había resoplado incómodo. "_Por favor, Maes, no me vengas a mí con eso de flores y corazoncitos. Lo que me contaste me suena como a algo que ocurrió sólo una noche, y bajo unas peculiares circunstancias. Ni Roy ni Ed estaban pensando claro, e incluso si Ed no hubiese desaparecido, las posibilidades no hubieran sido muchas."_

Maes lo había mirado con una mixtura de lástima e irritación. "_Eres un tonto si quieres creer eso. Y él es un tonto por no habértelo contado él mismo_."

Una fría ráfaga de viento sopló a través de la plaza. Auric se abrazó fuertemente a su capa, en melancólica meditación. "Todos somos unos tontos enamorados," susurró suavemente al viento. "En tremendo lío nos has metido, Ed."

* * *

"Ya tienen sus órdenes, caballeros," dijo Roy en voz baja. Sombríos saludos militares acogieron ese anuncio y los oficiales empezaron a salir en fila de la habitación. Dos tercios de ellos fueron enviados con sus unidades hacia el frente, para reforzar las líneas. Los restantes estarían contraatacando desde detrás de las líneas enemigas vía la Puerta, y como tal, habían sido seleccionados para la máxima fuerza mortal.

El Alquimista de Fuego iba, por supuesto, a ir con el segundo grupo.

Hughes asomó su cabeza dentro de la habitación. "Él ya se fue a colocar la señal, señor. Ya empezamos." Roy asintió y se levantó, colocándose sus guantes y volviendo a revisar para estar seguro de estar llevando otros dos pares de guantes de repuesto en dos lugares separados. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Maes y no necesitaba ser psíquico para saber qué era lo que le estaba pasando por la mente de su amigo: Una vez más es tiempo de ruptura, querido amigo, una vez más. Su amigo le siguió los pasos a su costado, bajando su voz para que nadie más lo oyera. "General. Yo creo que debería de quedarme atrás con Auric, él puede teletransportarme con él después."

"Él puede cuidarse solo," dijo Roy tajantemente. "O quizás él prefiera que se quede la Capitán Hawkeye."

Maes extendió una mano para detenerlo. "Deja de meter tu orgullo herido en esto, Roy. Tú viste el rostro de Al – tú sabes que esta Puerta es peligrosa para Auric, y no sabemos siquiera por qué lo está consumiendo severamente. Además, si él resulta gravemente herido, vamos a pasar un infierno cubriendo una retirada."

"_No_ _hay_ retirada esta vez, Maes," fue la severa respuesta. "Éste es el momento. O ganamos, o Amestris cae. Eso tú lo sabes tan bien como yo."

"¿Estás tan dispuesto a perder a Auric simplemente porque perdiste a Ed?"

"Usted está fuera de lugar, _Coronel_," dijo Roy súbitamente. Maes simplemente lo miró. Luego suspiró. "Bueno. Haga lo que quiera. Armstrong puede encargarse de su unidad hasta que llegue. Oh, y Coronel…."

"¿Sí, General?"

Un destello de amargura centelleaba en los oscuros ojos. "Mi madre solía decir. 'Si amas algo, déjalo libre. Si regresa a ti, es tuyo; si no…nunca estuvo destinado para ti.' ¿Bajo cuál escenario cree usted que recae esta situación?"

* * *

Todavía estaba oscuro, arriba el cielo brillaba con la fresca luz de las estrellas en las horas previas al amanecer. Un soldado se movió inquieto y fue reprendido con la brusca palabra de su líder de pelotón. Transcurrió otro minuto, y luego se escuchó el desnudo susurro del aire y de pronto Auric ya estaba parado ahí, ante ellos, unos cuantos mechones de cabello dorado flotando levemente por su rostro debido a la velocidad de su travesía. "Al ya tiene el círculo de transmutación estabilizado," dijo brevemente. "Hagamos esto antes de que entre en razón y ya no quiera tener nada que ver con esto. O contigo."

"Estamos a la merced de tu ritmo," Roy apuntó exasperado.

"Oh, así que _ahora_ tú me necesitas a mí y no a tus preciosos alquimistas," musitó siniestramente Auric. Ignoró la momentánea mirada de sorpresa que pasó por el rostro del General y reprimió el extraño dolor que sintió debajo de su esternón, sabiendo que tenía que mantener su conexión con el círculo de transmutación a todas esas millas de distancia. Esta vez no habían cuentas ámbares que lo ayudaran a concentrarse, pero antes tampoco las había necesitado realmente. Manteniendo su concentración en la señal que lanzaba el círculo, se interiorizó, juntando sus manos en un agudo aplauso antes de extenderlos a lo ancho. En medio de una súbita inhalación de aire, al tiempo que su audiencia reaccionaba ante el familiar gesto, se formó un pequeño remolino de luz. En un inicio ligeramente más grande que un puntito, luego creciendo rápidamente mientras él concentraba su voluntad por ese nexo de energía, haciéndose rápidamente lo suficientemente ancho como para que puedan traspasar en columnas de cuatro hombres. El Guardián elevó su cabeza, dibujándosele una sonrisa salvaje de satisfacción, y la palabra de poder retumbó en el frígido silencio. "¡_kai_!"

En un instante, la superficie arremolinada de la Puerta se había aclarado obedientemente, y de repente ahí estaban los sonidos del fuego de artillería iluminando un cielo nocturno nada familiar, y un terreno lleno de colinas, y el rostro ansioso de Al a través del marco de la Puerta. Auric sonrió tranquilizadoramente al preocupado alquimista, luego se volteó ligeramente para dirigirse al General. "Será mejor que se apuren. Al no será capaz de mantener su extremo abierto por mucho tiempo."

Roy asintió bruscamente. "¡Muévanse!" vino la voz de comando, y de inmediato, los batallones empezaron a desfilar en enérgico trote. Auric apretó los dientes cuando una sobrecarga de energía desplazada debido a la transferencia de masa discurría a través de su cuerpo, haciéndolo caer de rodillas y forzándolo a prepararse con sus palmas presionadas en el frío suelo. No está tan mal hasta ahora, pensó con un fugaz optimismo, el que rápidamente se desvaneció cuando otra onda de energía surgió del Flujo de la Puerta y lanzó su cuerpo en espasmos. Hmm. En realidad, ahora que lo pienso, esto apesta. Y luego todo pensamiento coherente se había ido mientras su mente se enfocaba en controlar el retorcido Flujo de la Puerta que estaba siendo sometido a su voluntad.

Maes permanecía inmóvil mientras los oficiales y no-oficiales dirigían a sus hombres a través de la Puerta a paso ligero. El rostro del Guardián estaba mortalmente pálido y su cabello colgaba lacio por su rostro, todo enmarañado y empapado con sudor que bajaba por su rostro como un pequeño riachuelo que caía sobre sus manos mientras él luchaba por permanecer consciente y concentrado. Sin la ayuda de otro Guardían, la tarea de controlar el Flujo de la Puerta recaía únicamente en los hombros de Auric, y el esfuerzo que se requería se hacía obvio con el transcurrir de cada segundo. Su pecho subía y bajaba, vomitando sangre, pero aún así el Guardián no emitió ningún sonido de protesta, simplemente giraba su cabeza para escupir y tomar otra temblorosa bocanada de aire. Incapaz de soportar por más tiempo sin hacer nada, Maes estuvo a punto de avanzar, queriendo hacer algo, cualquier cosa para ayudarlo, pero se frenó cuando Roy se arrodilló al lado de Auric, colocando una mano sobre su hombro. Desde su puesto privilegiado, Maes pudo ver el rostro de sorpresa de Auric y la indefinible emoción que reflejaban los ojos de Roy. Por un momento, el tiempo pareció detenerse. Y luego las explosiones se pudieron escuchar en la distancia. Los refuerzos deben de haber llegado a las fronteras y empezado con su ataque de distracción, pensó Maes. Y así con esto se inicia todo….

La Puerta se sacudió, contrayéndose por un momento antes de dilatarse a regañadientes de nuevo a su tamaño original mientras los ojos de Auric empezaron a arder de pronto como si se quemaran con un fuego que emanaba de su interior, haciendo su palidez aún más terrible por el contraste. Sus magulladas manos se clavaban más profundamente en el suelo como sacando fuerza de la tierra misma. El rostro marcado con polvo de Hawkeye apareció en la Puerta. "¡General!.. ¡Si vamos a hacer esto, tiene que ser ahora!"

Roy dudó por un instante, y en ese momento Auric colapsó, sus brazos cediendo mientras caía de lado lánguidamente en los brazos de Roy, casi inconsciente. "Carajo. Creo que eso es todo. Ahora tiene que irse, General. Yo ya hice mi parte…ahora vaya usted a hacer la suya."

Maes ahora sí avanzó y tomó dulcemente a Auric de los brazos de Roy. "Yo cuidaré de él, Roy. Ahora tienes que irte." Roy no se movió, sus ojos estaban fijos en el rostro de Auric. "General". Todavía ninguna respuesta. "¡Alquimista de Fuego!" ladró el Coronel, y en un acto reflejo, la cabeza de Roy se levantó, sus ojos todavía muy abiertos por el shock, el dolor y la negación. "Tienes que irte ahora," repitió Maes suavemente. "O si no, todo esto habrá sido en vano."

"¿Podrías terminar con estas dramáticas despedidas y simplemente largarte, _bastardo_?" gruñó de pronto el rubio Guardián, sacudiéndose e impulsándose hacia arriba y empujando su cabeza en la de Mustang. "No tenemos tiempo para esto y esta Puerta no se va a quedar así toda la vida, ¿sabes?" Cayó de nuevo, sus dientes apretados mientras otro temblor atormentaba su cuerpo. "Vete ahora, _imbécil_, ¡o si no yo mismo me voy a levantar de aquí y te haré pasar por la Puerta de una patada en el trasero!"

La quijada de Maes cayó hasta el suelo y miró al rubio hombre en sus brazos como si de pronto éste se hubiera convertido en una quimera de tres cabezas. La expresión de Roy expresaba lo mismo…y luego deliberadamente este último sonrió en forma maliciosa. "Bueno pues…no quisiéramos que hagas eso en tu condición actual, ¿verdad? Eso sería un verdadero abuso, teniendo en cuenta que tendrías que intentar llegar tan alto."

Auric reunió la energía que le quedaba para clavarle una mirada asesina al General. "¿A quién le estás llamando enano?" dijo en un grito ahogado, pero se podía ver el asomo de una sonrisa en sus labios. "Te voy a hacer pagar por ello…después. Ahora. _Vete_." La Puerta se ondeó como subrayando sus palabras. Roy asintió y se puso de pie, corriendo ligero a través de la Puerta. Giró para mirar hacia atrás y Maes sintió que Auric se sacudía en sus brazos, levantando su cabeza. "¡Cuida a Al por mí!" gritó débilmente. "Ah, y…cuídate, Roy." La Puerta permaneció abierta lo suficiente para que Maes captara la fugaz mirada de entendimiento que cruzó por el rostro de su amigo antes que el cuerpo de Auric se sacudiera una vez más y un gemido estrangulado finalmente saliera de sus labios. Maes pudo sentir que las energías de Auric acababan de ser liberadas y vibraban a través del subsuelo mientras se disipaban. La cabeza de Auric cayó colgante en el brazo de Maes. Él lo miró.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?"

"Parecía que necesitaba de una buena patada en los pantalones," murmuró Auric, sus ojos cerrados revoloteaban. "Y pensé que Ed sería la mejor persona para hacerlo. Después de todo, él es la razón por la que estamos metidos en este embrollo."

**

* * *

**

**Nota de la Autora:**

_**Quintessence**__ is the essential presence of something or someone, the living thing itself that __animates or gives something its deepest characteristics. The Quintessence partakes of both the Above and the Below, the mental as well as the material. It can be thought of as the ethereal embodiment of the life force that we encounter in dreams and altered states of consciousness. It is the purest individual essence of something that we must unveil and understand in order to transform it. Similarly, __**Soul**__ in alchemy is the passive presence in all of us that survive through all eternity and is therefore part of the original substance of the universe. Ultimately, it is the One Thing of the universe. Soul is considered beyond the four material elements and thus conceptualized as a fifth element or Quintessence._

_**Quintaesencia**__ es la presencia esencial de algo o de alguien, la cosa viviente en sí que anima o da a algo sus principales y más profundas características. La Quintaesencia se caracteriza tanto por lo de Arriba como lo de Abajo, de lo mental tanto como lo material. Puede ser considerada como la personificación etérea de la fuerza de la vida que encontramos en los sueños y los estados alterados de conciencia. Es la esencia individual más pura de algo que nosotros debemos develar y entender a fin de poder transformarla. De forma similar, el __**Alma**__ en la alquimia es la presencia pasiva en todos nosotros que sobrevive por toda la eternidad y que es, por lo tanto, parte de la sustancia original del universo. En última instancia, es la Única Cosa del universo. El Alma es considerada más allá de los cuatro elementos materiales y por ende es conceptualizado como el quinto elemento de la Quintaesencia._

**Nota de la Traductora:**

(1) La expresión en inglés es '_falling_ in love'… 'cayendo en el amor' en su forma literal… 'enamorarse' en su traducción normal, y tiene que ver con el título del capítulo anterior… Maes quiere que ambos 'caigan' porque uno es la quintaesencia del otro… bueno, si entendieron el sentido de la canción y la temática del capítulo anterior pues ya saben a qué me refiero, si no… pues me preguntan.

Sorry si me olvidé de decirles que lean el capítulo 1 para que recuerden cómo se abrían las Puertas, no me odien…

xXx

Sigan con el casco puesto que la guerra recién comienza… y dejen ¡review! Me gustaría saber si les gusta el fic… (realmente no puedo creer que esta traducción esté a punto de llegar a los 100 reviews)


	12. Esperando por un Héroe

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece. Y ésta es una traducción del fic original escrito en inglés por la talentosa _**Nike Femme**_**.**

Agradezco a Lady Seika Lerki por ayudarme revisando mi traducción.

Les tengo un notición… vean el final del capítulo para enterarse.

* * *

**Full Circle  
****(Círculo Completo)**

_**

* * *

**__**Capítulo 12: Esperando por un Héroe**_

Auric movió sus hombros incómodamente dentro de los desacostumbrados pliegues de su nuevo abrigo. El abrigo que cierto _Coronel_ le estaba haciendo usar. Al menos se le había permitido pasar un cuchillazo por las mangas de la chaqueta para asegurar que sus guantes estén sin la carga del exceso de tela. Probó la salida y entrada de los guantes de forma experimental, luego flexionó sus rodillas levemente, probando el rango de movilidad de las prendas. Bien. Todo en orden, y al menos se le había permitido mantener sus propias botas. No se podía decir lo mismo de su cabello, el cual tiraba de la parte posterior de su cabeza de una manera inusual. Él sabía que sólo los viejos hábitos eran difíciles de dejar, pero de todos modos éste era un cambio, y él no estaba tan apegado en cambiar sus hábitos personales, dado que todo lo demás en su vida parecía determinado a permanecer en un constante estado de cambio e incertidumbre. Maes paseó a su alrededor una vez más, los ojos entrecerrados, un dedo pasando áspero por un lado de su barba, pensativo. "Sí. Sí. El cuello abierto desabotonado te asienta – muy gallardo. Hmm. Ese sai metido en tu cinturón está arruinando la línea del abrigo. No se supone que tú debes…"

"No," dijo Auric rotundamente. Él a las justas había tenido dos horas de descanso desde que se había cerrado la Puerta, sus huesos le dolían, el café estaba frío, y extrañaba su antiguo atuendo. Él no se sentía tremendamente inclinado a comprometerse en ese momento.

"Oh bueno, supongo que una vez que estemos en medio de la batalla eso no va a importar," suspiró Maes. "¿Te sientes cómodo?"

Auric le disparó una mirada irritada. "No. ¿Cómo te sentirías en esta presentación?.. ¡Soy prácticamente un blanco andante!" Pero él sabía que eso no era del todo verdad. El verdadero problema que lo inquietaba era que estas ropas se sentían… demasiado cómodas. Demasiado familiares. Como si se las hubiese puesto cientos de veces, a pesar de que eran nuevas. Incluso le quedaban razonablemente bien… esperen un minuto… miró acusadoramente a Maes. "Tú planeaste todo esto desde un principio, ¿no es así?"

"Yo consideré esa posibilidad desde un primer momento, sí," admitió Maes. "Ésta es una guerra, necesitamos todas las ventajas que podamos tener, incluso las psicológicas. Alphonse se las ingenió para darme tus medidas. Además, tú mismo dijiste: Ed es el mejor para cierto tipo de trabajo."

Auric gruñó. "Yo no soy _Ed_. Y detesto jugar a ser el héroe."

"Pues pudiste haberme engañado allá en la Puerta. De todas formas, la percepción es nueve de diez la realidad," dijo suavemente Maes. "Al menos sabes aparentar ser él y _sí_ sabes usar la alquimia. Así sea o no el Maestro de Disfraz, yo ni siquiera conseguí hacerlo… la única vez que Roy intentó enseñarme alquimia básica, estuve a punto de hacer un agujero en las tablas del piso, y a Gracia le tomó días para quitar el olor de los cuartos. Sin mencionar que mis hermosas facciones no van con tu coronada gloria."

Auric bufó, recorriendo tímidamente una mano sobre su dorado cabello. "Yo ni siquiera puedo hacer que mi cabello quede alineado, desearía que la gente deje de hablar sobre eso."

"Ése es uno de tus rasgos más característicos, _Auric_," apuntó Maes. El Guardián lo miró tercamente y Maes suspiró. "Mira…la gente necesita de héroes. Los héroes nos hacen creer…que lo imposible se puede lograr. Y resulta que tú pareces ser el hombre correcto en el lugar correcto en el momento correcto. Lo siento. Afróntalo," dijo, no sin dejar de sentir simpatía, sonando no como soldado sino más bien como el padre que era.

"¿El General estaba metido en esto?" preguntó resignado el rubio.

Maes negó con su cabeza. "No pude contarle – él nunca hubiera estado de acuerdo." Por alguna razón eso hizo que Auric se sintiera ligeramente mejor. "Ahora recuerda, nuestra ventaja recae en la sorpresa y la ofensiva."

El Guardián rodó sus ojos en exasperación, luego su cara hizo una mueca ante el súbito hincón de dolor en su cabeza mientras luchaba por quitarse una oleada de mareo. "Por favor. La sorpresa es una de las fortalezas clave del Gremio. Y estoy seguro de que 'Ed' podrá manejar la segunda parte de tu afirmación, el pequeño boca-floja. Sin embargo debo admitir que existe algo de refrescante en ese candor."

"Me refería a la ofensiva como lo opuesto a un acercamiento defensivo, pero de cualquier forma tienes razón," dijo Maes, sonriendo nostálgicamente. "Oh, casi me olvido - ¡el toque final!" Auric miró escéptico a las cosas que se agitaban ante su rostro.

"No puedo usar esas cosas. Eso no me dejaría sentir mis armas."

"Tienes que hacerlo, al menos al inicio - ¡es parte del paquete!" argumentó Maes. "Mira, sólo tienes que ser visto con ellos y luego te los puedes quitar, ¿está bien? Ahora tenemos que irnos. ¿Listo?"

Auric se palpó de arriba a abajo en un chequeo final, luego sacó sus sais y los hizo girar experimentalmente, dándole un ojo agudo a las nuevas runas en sus hojas y empuñaduras. "Sí…oh, espera. ¿La última comunicación desde el frente no había dicho que se estaban acercando nubes de tormenta?"

"Sí. ¿Qué con eso?"

"Casi olvidé mi regalo para el General. Voy a necesitar que sacrifiques dos…no, quizá tres de esos marcos de fotos plateados sobre tu escritorio. Y tráeme café mientras estás allí, ¿sí? Tan caliente como lo puedas preparar, y un chorro de whiskey, si tienes un poco."

Maes palideció. "¡No las fotografías de Alicia!"

* * *

Frío. Tan frío.

Roy detestaba tener frío. Él sabía que en teoría, el frío técnicamente no existía – simplemente era una palabra utilizada para describir la ausencia de calor. Pero la vida le había enseñado algo más. El frío era una cosa viviente, una rencorosa e insinuante criaturita que lento pero seguro, trazaba su ruta hacia tus huesos. Él odiaba la forma en que parecía filtrarse a través de los más gruesos uniformes, subiendo en espiral alrededor de los extremos de las mangas y bajo los abrigos, haciendo que sus manos se sientan lisas, entumecidas, tiesas y _frías_ al mismo tiempo. Y sus guantes no estaban ayudándolo mucho, ya que habían sido diseñados para otro propósito.

_¡__Chasquido!_ Y otro escuadrón de soldados de Dachma cayeron gritando bajo las llamas. Roy ni siquiera había girado su cabeza para mirar. Él sabía muy bien lo que vería, y después de todo, él tenía que mantener una imagen para sus hombres. Ellos no necesitaban observar la agonía y el dolor escrito en el rostro de su líder. Los rasgos normalmente considerados elogiables, incluso deseables, en un líder – empatía, compasión, una moral acompasada – no tenían lugar en el campo de batalla una vez que se comprometía a un determinado curso de acciones. Tú simplemente llevabas a cabo tu deber, porque habían compañeros que dependían de ti, gente que podía morir si vacilabas por más de un segundo. Es mejor sangre en tus manos que una tumba a tus pies. O así se dijo a sí mismo mientras el juramento que había hecho hacía tanto tiempo en un campo de batalla en Ishbal estallaba en llamas y se desmenuzaba en cenizas.

_¡__Chasquido!_ Y así tal cual, la batería de artillería que había estado cubriendo la retaguardia de las fuerzas de Drachma sucumbió en llamas, las cajas de municiones que explotaban hacían un particular sonido de satisfacción en cuanto detonaban. Él había sido cauteloso al dejar algunas cajas sin tocar, y podía ver a los no-oficiales forzándolas, repartiendo cartuchos y granadas para los hombres. Los sonidos de la guerra formaban un gruesa niebla alrededor del pelinegro, arremolinándose y espiralándose, ahora aquello que se avecinaba se hacía más claro, ahora era esto. Soldados encerrados en combate hombre-a-hombre de la forma más mortífera. Círculos de transmutación brillando en los guantes y en el suelo. El agudo y amargo olor de pólvora mezclado con el sangriento olor a muerte y a hedor de carne quemada. Y en medio de todo eso, caminaba la alta figura del Alquimista de Fuego, austera e intocable, su largo abrigo ondeando de un lado a otro a su alrededor. Los hombres cantarían luego canciones y contarían historias sobre aquellos ojos que parecían carbón ardiente en ese frío rostro inexpresivo, de cómo había repartido muerte tan fácilmente, casi sin preocupación, sólo con un chasquido de sus dedos. "Nuestro General" susurrarían orgullosos. "Él estuvo aterrador con su rectitud. Él nos salvo a todos. Él fue un héroe."

Eso hizo que Roy sintiera ganas de vomitar. O quizás meramente era el frío. Una tormenta se avecinaba. Él sólo esperaba que se mantenga alejada lo suficiente para terminar de llevar esto a cabo.

Un soldado se apareció corriendo, jadeante. "¡Señor! Estamos cerca del frente, señor, el enemigo está atrapado entre nuestras dos fuerzas."

El General asintió distraído. "Pásele la voz al Alquimista de Tierra y al Alquimista del Brazo Fuerte, vamos a necesitarlos aquí."

"¡Sí, señor!" y el muchacho salió disparado. ¿Muchacho? Después de todo, ese corredor tenía cuando menos veinte años. Y a la vez parecía tan joven. La juventud era relativa después de todo. Él mismo se había considerado absurdamente como muy joven para su rango – la guerra tenía una manera de disminuir la jerarquía militar rápidamente. Y él había conocido a un par de niños que parecían de lejos mucho mayores cuando tuvieron la mitad de la edad de ese muchacho. Uno de los cuales se estaba acercando a su costado en este momento.

El rostro redondeado de Alphonse Elric estaba cubierto de sudor y sus guantes estaban salpicados de tierra y lodo debido a su esfuerzo. Se secó su frente toscamente con el dorso de su mano, dejando una mancha marrón que cruzaba su ceja. "General, ¿me necesitaba?"

"Sí, Mayor. Vamos a intentar cerrar la brecha entre nuestras dos fuerzas." Él no necesitó decir nada más ya que el rostro de Al se endureció y asintió. Ellos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, contemplando lo que se les exponía más adelante. Finalmente Al se agitó.

"Señor…usted no ha sabido nada del…Coronel Hughes, ¿cierto?"

Roy sabía lo que él realmente quería decir. "No. Pero Auric aún estaba consciente cuando los dejé. Él es la persona más fuerte que conozco, Alphonse. Él lo va lograr." Al se mordió el labio.

"General." Armstrong se había acercado por detrás, extrañamente silencioso para alguien de tan gran tamaño. Sus mejillas rosadas estaban trazadas con lágrimas, pero él se mantenía rígido, sólo el ligero tic nervioso de su bigote traicionaba el dolor en la que esta delicada alma se encontraba. Roy asintió, sonriendo, pero no hubo ninguna alegría en ese gesto.

"Entonces, caballeros, ¿Nos vamos?"

* * *

"Bueno, ¡eso fue algo diferente!" dijo ahogadamente Maes mientras Auric soltaba sus hombros sin ninguna gentileza. Después que habían intentado contactar sin ningún éxito la fuerza secundaria que lideraba el General, el Guardián los había teletransportado al sitio donde inicialmente él había colocado la señal, el que ahora asemejaba haber sufrido de una estampida de vacas, el panorama estaba tan destrozado y diezmado. Auric cayó con una rodilla al suelo, sintiéndose enfermo ante la carnicería que lo rodeaba. Él y Alp acostumbraban siempre a ir al frente por turnos, porque de otra forma se hacía insoportable – el olor, la sangre, el dolor. Poniendo sus sentimientos determinantemente a un lado, revisó el área con agudos ojos, los que parecían no perder nada de vista, lo que le hizo a Maes recordar a un depredador en plena cacería, ojos dorados brillando como los de un gato en la oscuridad.

"Parece que el General ha hecho un buen trabajo señalando el paso," dijo Auric neutralmente, levantándose y empezando a caminar con decisión. "Por aquí. Nos tardaremos en alcanzarlos, ¿Estás listo?"

"¿No podrías simplemente teletransportarnos hasta allá?"

"Podría si supiera dónde queda ese _allá_," dijo Auric algo áspero. "¿Salvo que quieras que te suelte justo en medio de la líneas del frente?" Se puso rígido en cuanto una helada brisa los apaleó. "Esa tormenta se está moviendo más rápido de lo que pensaba," murmuró. "Estará aquí justo antes del amanecer."

El rostro de Maes se oscureció. "Entonces, vámonos."

* * *

El Alquimista de Fuego contuvo un grito de dolor mientras una bota aterrizada en sus costillas. Una vez más. "Ah, Mustang. Mi fiel perro. ¿Cómo pudiste guardarle secretos a tu Fuhrer?" su torturador sonaba casi cordial, como siempre lo había hecho.

"¡Traidor!" dijo Roy entre dientes, levantando apenas su cabeza del lodoso y húmedo suelo. Eso le ganó otra relajada patada. Él ya estaba comenzando a delirar por el dolor, él lo sabía – su visión estaba empezando a hacerse borrosa. ¿O tan sólo era la lluvia? La tormenta había llegado sobre el campo de batalla hacía media hora, justo antes del amanecer, oscuras nubes de lluvia que se abrieron y liberaron láminas de congelante aguanieve y lluvia, apagando las llamas y dejando al infame Alquimista de Fuego…completamente indefenso. Armstrong y Alphonse Elric habían hecho lo mejor para levantar la moral, pero los soldados de Amestris estaban comprensivamente asustados por la súbita pérdida de una de sus mayores ventajas. Aún así, ellos habían continuado batallando valientemente, y por un momento había parecido como si no todo estuviera perdido. Y fue entonces que habían aparecidos los homúnculos.

Mustang luchó por permanecer despierto. Le dolía el respirar – estaba muy seguro de haberse fracturado algunas costillas, pero al menos sabía que no se había perforado ningún pulmón si todavía podía inhalar. No que eso realmente le importara, ya que la probabilidad de que fuera a morir era bastante alta – en realidad, eso era más que seguro, considerando la situación.

El Fuhrer. No sólo _en alianza_ con los Homúnculos, sino que era _uno de ellos_. El alquimista estaba sorprendido de cuán calmadamente estaba reaccionando ante esas revelaciones – acaso el latente fatalismo de Auric estaba empezando a traspasársele. O era que su cuerpo estaba a punto de entrar en shock. Él se preguntaba si volvería a ver al rubio Guardián y decidió que no. Él se preguntaba si volvería a ver a Edward Elric en cualquier mundo que lo esperaba más allá de éste y decidió que finalmente sí. De seguro una de las compensaciones del más allá tenía que ser el regreso de tus recuerdos.

¿Cómo alguien podía haberlo sabido? La verdadera guerra no era entre Drachma y Amestris. Los conflictos habían sido azuzados por los Homúnculos para sus únicos propósitos de debilitar a los humanos que ellos despreciaban y a la vez añoraban ser. Y para obtener más vidas que fortalezcan las incompletas Piedras Filosofales que les habían dado vida. Roy cerró sus ojos. Con razón Edward Elric había sido un ateo. A él le había sido difícil tener fe en la bondad de cualquier poder supremo en aquel entonces. Él podía escuchar los remotos gritos de los hombres muriendo, y entonces una cálida oscuridad empezó a inundarlo. Él le dio la bienvenida como un respiro a la fría lluvia que caía a cántaros sobre su impotente cuerpo, a pesar que el entumecedor frío disminuía el dolor de los agujeros en su costado hechos por las puntas de aguja de Lujuria cuando ella lo había arrastrado y volcado bruscamente a los pies de su líder.

"¿Qué es esto?" el Fuhrer – no, _Orgullo_ – preguntó burlonamente, tocando el rostro de Roy con la punta de su bota, regresándolo rudamente a la dura realidad. "No te me vayas a dormir ahora, Fuego, quiero que veas esto. El principio del fin de tu amado Amestris."

Roy giró su cabeza rígidamente. Pudo distinguir a Alphonse Elric luchando con Envy, y mientras observaba, el Homúnculo alteraba su forma como si fuera algo habitual. El rostro del alquimista se retorció en repulsión mientras Envy le sonreía ampliamente con la sonrisa y el cabello de Ed y con…no, no con los ojos de Ed. Nunca los ojos de Ed, porque los ojos eran los espejos del alma, y eso era una cosa que ningún homúnculo podía falsificar. Orgullo meneó su cabeza con nostalgia. "Lástima que el otro chico Elric también tenga que morir, tan lindo muchacho. No hay duda que él fue quien te trajo hacia la retaguardia de las líneas de Drachma, ¿eh? Muy impresionante, me tendrás que decir cómo hizo eso. Por supuesto, podríamos dejarlo vivir y hacer que él mismo nos lo diga, pero eso arruinaría el espíritu de los soldados para ver a sus héroes caer de una forma dramática – una táctica psicológica muy útil, eh, ¿General? Recuérdeme de escribirlo en el Manual del Oficial, ¿sí?"

Todo esto era su culpa, pensó vagamente Roy. Si hubiera sido más observador, si hubiera sabido que había algo malo en el Fuhrer además de una general monomanía, si me hubiera movido más rápido en llegar al poder para detener esto…. "Pudiste, Debiste, Deberías," dijo una irritada voz en su cabeza, y él casi rugió de regocijo al reconocer que era la voz del mayor de los hermanos Elric. "Levanta tu perezoso trasero y has algo al respecto, ¡Coronel bastardo!"

No puedo, contestó Roy. Me siento tan cansado Ed. Y te he extrañado tanto. No sabía cuánto podía extrañarte hasta que te fuiste.

Sí puedes. Al te necesita. Y la ayuda ya está en camino. Sólo cree.

¿Creer? El delirio debe de estar afectándote a ti también, ya que sólo eres un producto de mi imaginación. ¿Desde cuándo Edward Elric se ha convertido en un creyente?

No dije que creas en Dios, vino la sarcástica respuesta. Cree en _mí_. Espera por un héroe.

Los héroes son para los niños y los cuentos de hadas, Ed.

Siempre es más oscuro antes del amanecer, bastardo, ¿nunca nadie te había dicho eso? Observa, está empezando a amanecer.

Roy elevó su cabeza. Habían realmente franjas rojas empezando a teñir el horizonte, luchando por atravesar las oscuras nubes de tormenta que envolvían el campo de batalla. Orgullo estaba observando cómo lentamente Envy tomaba ventaja en su pelea con Alphonse, Mustang olvidado temporalmente por el momento. Lenta y dolorosamente, Roy retiró una mano de su protector agarre a su caja toráxica, y silenciosamente empezó a trazar con su dedo sobre el lodo. Ya que no tenía fuego para actuar – él todavía era un Alquimista Estatal ¿no es cierto? Un círculo de transmutación se empezó a formar bajo su mano, uno pequeño – el tamaño no importaba, más para sorpresa de los 'novatos'. Los círculos más grandes simplemente eran más fáciles de dibujar, pero en tanto los símbolos estén trazados claramente, un pequeño círculo podía ser tan poderoso como uno grande. Él dobló sus dedos experimentalmente, luego sumando los últimos vestigios de su fuerza, dejó que su mano cayera sobre el círculo.

Envy aulló de sorpresa cuando el suelo se levantó repentinamente bajo sus pies, rompiendo su agarre de Alphonse. Tomando ventaja de esta bendición del cielo, Al brincó hacia atrás y juntó sus manos en un aplauso, transmutando la primera cosa que tuvo a la mano, lo que resultó ser un rifle caído. Haciendo regresar su brazo, lanzó el nuevo arpón creado al sorprendido Homúnculo, sujetándolo al suelo. Envy se retorció furiosamente. "¡Tonto!.. ¡Esto no me detendrá por mucho tiempo!" gruñó mientras tiraba del mango, ignorando las lágrimas en su carne mientras se retorcía para arrancárselo.

Orgullo se volteó para mirar la casi desfalleciente sonrisa socarrona de Mustang. "Pero, General, Yo no sabía que tenía eso dentro suyo. Un gesto tan noble, una vez más tratando de jugar a ser héroe, pero en última instancia, un gesto tan…frívolo." Deliberadamente se paró sobre la mano de Mustang, ignorando educadamente el aplastante grito de dolor mientras presionaba aún más profundo su talón. Su víctima musitó algo, ya cercano al estado de inconsciencia. "¿Qué fue eso, Fuego? Ni siquiera te oigo bien, me temo. Con todo ese gemido y gruñido, sabes."

Roy se lamió sus agrietados labios, saboreando el escozor de sangre y lágrimas en su lengua. "Dije…que no estoy jugando a ser héroe. Estoy…esperando uno." La mirada desconcertada en el rostro de Orgullo valió la pena todo el esfuerzo que le había tomado para articular claramente.

"Está empezando a fastidiarme, General," dijo siniestramente el Homúnculo. "Creo que me gustaría mucho verlo sufrir." Sacó su sable ostentosamente. "¿Acaso será primero su mano?" La hoja brilló roja bajo los rayos del sol naciente mientras la levantaba en alto, y Roy cerró sus ojos, esperando el golpe…que nunca llegó. En vez de ello se escuchó un grito de dolor, y abrió sus ojos, esperando el caos, sólo para ver a Orgullo tambaleándose hacia atrás, agarrándose el lado izquierdo de su rostro, donde algo parecido a una daga había perforado su parche y se había incrustado hasta el mango, la punta de la daga saliendo prominente por la parte posterior de la cabeza del Homúnculo.

"Sabe, el problema con todos ustedes, los del tipo dictador, es que hablan demasiado," comentó secamente una voz ronca.

Roy medio-giró su cabeza para mirar a su salvador – y de pronto dejó de respirar. Quizás él sólo había estado soñando durante los últimos minutos y de veras ya había muerto. Porque parado allí, brillando en la luz del día – estaba Edward Elric. Su cabello dorado y sus ojos emanaban chispas donde la luz del sol los tocaban, su trenza volando por detrás, el abrigo rojo ondeándose en la brisa mientras hundía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón en una forma despreocupada, una sonrisa cínica en sus labios. "¿Ed?"

**

* * *

**

**Nota de la Traductora:**

¡Sorpresa! Adivinen qué… Neferyami con su gran talento ha publicado en DeviantART cuatro bocetos de Auric… Sí… Auric…. Están buenísimos… al igual que todos sus trabajos; pueden encontrar los links en mi profile, que lo disfruten.

Gracias por haber hecho que este trabajo de traducción haya llegado a los 100 reviews, el fic se merece muchos más… ¡dejen review!


	13. Amanecer

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece. Y ésta es una traducción del fic original escrito en inglés por la talentosa _**Nike Femme**_**.**

Agradezco a Lady Seika Lerki por ayudarme revisando mi traducción.

_xXx_

_For an explanation of the Chapter Title, please see the end of the story. _

_Para una explicación del Título del Cap__ítulo, por favor vean el final de la historia. __**(Nike Femme)**_

* * *

**Full Circle  
****(Círculo Completo)**

_**

* * *

**__**C**__**apítulo 13: Amanecer**_

Polvo, humo y pólvora por doquier, precipitándose en el suelo, y en las lenguas y en los dientes y en el cabello y en los uniformes, oscureciendo la visión y entumeciendo la percepción. Esto era como Ishbal otra vez, pensó Maes Hughes, parpadeando para quitarse las lágrimas y legañas a través de los anteojos empañados por la lluvia, sus pies casi resbalándose en la lodosa mezcla de barro y sangre espesa bajo sus pies mientras trazaba su camino por entre las zanjas y trincheras cavadas en el suelo mientras intentaba ubicar su unidad. Pie izquierdo, pie derecho, una tortura de nunca acabar que hacía que sus músculos le dolieran ya que no se decidían por ninguna clase de ritmo coherente mientras luchaban por mantenerlo derecho. Todo lo que había a su alrededor eran hombres luchando entre ellos, sobrevivir era la única consigna, y él estuvo forzado a sacar el arma que tenía en su costado un par de veces para insertar una bala en la cabeza de alguna pobre alma cuyo único pecado había sido estar aquí. Oh sí, Ishbal otra vez, excepto que Roy no estaba junto a él. Pero esta vez eso estaba bien, porque Auric podía cuidar de Roy, él sabía que lo haría, y no solamente debido a ese maldito contrato. Él sólo esperaba que Roy no lo quisiera incinerar en cuanto descubra la artimaña que su mejor amigo había maquinado. Acaso si amenazara al Alquimista de Fuego con todas sus fotos de Alicia….

"¡Señor!" y un rostro conocido apareció de entre la oscuridad a su derecha. Era el Mayor Armstrong, luciendo mucho peor que su vestimenta. Si bien es cierto que la ausencia de su camisa no era algo inusual, sí lo eran las rasgaduras y cortes que estropeaban su físico, así como la expresión avergonzada que llevaba. Hasta el pequeño rizo rubio que normalmente colgaba orgulloso y rígido en su frente estaba débil y desaliñado.

"¡Mayor!" Qué bueno que esté bien," dijo Maes aliviado. "Pensé que habíamos llegado demasiado tarde. Auric se fue a buscar a Alphonse. ¿En dónde se encuentra el General?"

El regordete rostro sonrosado de Armstrong hizo una mueca terrible, y su bigote tembló como dando un mal presagio. "Nosotros…lo perdimos."

Maes se separó de él atontado, una parte de él rehusándose a escuchar lo que Armstrong estaba diciendo, intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que no había escuchado bien en medio de los gritos de los heridos y moribundos. "¿Lo perdieron?.. ¿Quieres decir que está muerto?" No. No. Roy no podía morir en manos de algún modesto soldado de Drachma, él era el _Alquimista de Fuego_, como para gritarlo a voz en cuello, la única razón por la que Maes aún estaba _aquí_ en esta maldita armada. Para vigilarle la espalda a ese arrogante idiota y hacerlo Fuhrer. Para ayudarlo a cambiar el mundo.

"No…los homúnculos se lo llevaron ante el Fuhrer," dijo Armstrong entre hipos. "Alphonse-_kun_ fue tras él y no ha regresado."

"¿Qué tienen que ver los homúnculos con el Fuhrer?" soltó Maes en confusión. Y de pronto una enfermiza y horrible comprensión le cayó encima como una tonelada de ladrillos, igualmente todas las piezas del rompecabezas encajaron perfectamente con un efectivo y ordenado click. Las repentinas hostilidades de Drachma. Los reclamos de ambas partes de que era la _otra_ parte la que había violado primero el pacto de no-agresión. Las incontables conspiraciones hechas por varias facciones para lanzar aspersiones contra la reputación de Mustang y hacerlo arrestar – los múltiples atentados contra la vida de Roy, especialmente ahora que la guerra había escalado y las incesantes maquinaciones de Roy eran todo lo que mantenía en pie a cientos de hombres y los protegía de una muerte segura debido a alguna estúpida estratagema militar inventada por el Fuhrer.

"Él es uno de ellos, señor," dijo suavemente Hawkeye, llegando entre chapoteos. Se la veía exhausta y sus ojos estaban rojos por el humo en el aire. Maes pudo distinguir vagamente los rezagos de lo que parecía ser una compañía tras de ella, y la reconocible figura larguirucha del Teniente Havoc con un cigarrillo brillando en su boca dirigiéndose hacia una sección de hombres para separarla y formar un perímetro defensivo alrededor de los oficiales. Cómo diablos hacía el hombre para mantener el cigarrillo encendido en plena lluvia era algo que no lograba entender. "El verdadero enemigo no es Drachma. Los homúnculos provocaron esta guerra para sus propios propósitos. Hemos pasado un verdadero infierno distinguiendo al amigo del adversario, porque algunos de los hombres siguen siendo leales al Fuhrer y otros estaban en alianza con él todo este tiempo."

Armstrong asintió. "Cuando los homúnculos atacaron – era obvio que sus blancos eran el General y Alphonse. Yo vi a Lujuria atravesándolo con sus largas garras, y con la lluvia…" se quebró, y por un momento Maes pensó que él iba a llorar allí, en medio del campo de batalla, en medio de toda esta muerte, y de pronto quería decir algo, cualquier cosa para recordarle que los hombres estaban observando y que por más que él compartiera los miedos de los Armstrong, él simplemente _no_ podía hacer esto ahora, y luego el Mayor Alex Louis Armstrong se irguió y levantó su mentón bien en alto en esa orgullosa forma que definía las generaciones de los Armstrong al leal servicio de su país, y continuó, "…la lluvia dañó las capacidades ofensivas del General, señor. Yo pude haber ido tras él, pero sentí que era importante quedarme y reunir a nuestros hombres para no perder nuestro momento de avanzada. Hemos frenado la retaguardia de las fuerzas de Drachma, señor. Hemos perdido la mitad de nuestros hombres en el proceso, pero la línea está aún intacta. Nos hemos enfocado en contener las fuerzas de Drachma, y ellos no han interpuesto mucha resistencia desde que aparecieron los homúnculos – parece como si ellos empezaran a darse cuenta de quién es el enemigo real aquí. Los heridos están siendo evacuados al Hospital de Campaña (1). Los reportes recién están llegando y al parecer aún existen grupos de combatientes rodeando a algunos de los homúnculos. Estamos planeando reagruparnos y luego enviar un grupo de búsqueda y rescate para el General y el Mayor Elric."

"Yo debí haber ido con él," dijo amargamente Hawkeye. Havoc parecía que se moría de ganas por decir algo, pero en vez de ello se volteó, sus hombros caídos. Maes cerró sus ojos por un breve instante y el rostro de su amigo se le apareció ante sus ojos, luego dejó escapar una temblorosa exhalación, tragó saliva e irguió los hombros, ahora él era la viva imagen de un oficial a cargo de la situación. Literalmente podía sentir la tensión en el aire levantarse fraccionadamente, y los hombres reconocieron que la cadena de comando había sido reforzada, pero el peso sobre sus hombros parecía haberse incrementado exponencialmente. ¿Cómo diablos podía Roy hacer esto todo el tiempo? Quitó ese pensamiento de su mente y forzó una pícara sonrisa de confianza en su rostro.

"Buen trabajo, Mayor Armstrong," y dejó que su mano cayera levemente sobre el hombro del hombre, sintiendo que en respuesta, éste se relajaba. Si todos ellos sobrevivían, él iba a conseguirle una promoción a Armstrong, maldito sentimentalismo. "Voy a necesitar que usted lidere el grupo de rescate; si los Homúnculos tienen al General, dudo mucho que un grupo común y corriente lo pueda hacer. ¿Existen otros alquimistas disponibles?"

Hawkeye negó con su cabeza desoladoramente, los detalles operacionales en la punta de sus dedos como siempre. "No, señor. La mayoría de los reclutas civiles han muerto o se encuentran severamente heridos, y los pocos que se pueden mover están ayudando a contener a los combatientes enemigos y a re-establecer las líneas de reservas. Ninguno de ellos está particularmente calificado en ofensiva de guerra. Señor."

"Usted debería quedarse aquí y tomar el mando, Coronel," retumbó Armstrong, quien parecía haber rejuvenecido ante el elogio de Maes. "Los Armstrong tenemos una orgullosa historia de excelencia en operaciones especiales. Puedo llevarme al pelotón yo solo." Un pensamiento pareció venírsele al Alquimista Estatal. "¿Dónde está Auric-_kun_? Sus habilidades son poderosas, aunque inexpertas."

"Auric está…ocupado con algo que le mandé," dijo evasivamente Maes. Eso le ganó miradas desconcertadas, y Hawkeye estaba abriendo su boca para exigirle mayor información, cuando se escuchó un grito sofocante de uno de los centinelas.

Havoc lanzó una palabrota, dejando caer su cigarro. "¡Schmitty!.. ¡Repórtese!" Hawkeye había caído en una rodilla protectoramente frente a Maes, el rifle apuntando. La lluvia había acaecido y se había convertido ahora en una llovizna, pero la niebla de la madrugada estaba haciendo difícil ver más allá de unos cuantos metros. Por un momento los únicos sonidos eran los agudos clicks de los revólveres poniéndose a punto de disparo, yuxtapuestos contra el más apagado fondo del rugido del distante fuego de artillería. Y luego un sensual ronroneo se interpuso en el grupo.

"¿Son esos en verdad revólveres o es que ustedes caballeros sólo están felices de verme?" La curvilínea figura de Lujuria salió tranquilamente de la niebla sonriendo coquetonamente mientras se limpiaba la sangrienta mano en su vestido. El rostro de Riza Hawkeye se endureció y levantó su rifle, sólo para ser detenida por la mano de Maes que le presionaba insistentemente el hombro. El homúnculo asintió de manera divertida. "Yo tomaría en serio el consejo del Coronel, querida – tú serás hembra, pero no eres _mujer_ y mucho menos estás a mi altura."

"¿Qué has hecho con el General Mustang?" preguntó fríamente Maes, ojos parpadeando sobre el homúnculo mientras trataba de descubrir una debilidad que pudiese explotar. Vamos, piensa, se supone que tú eres el astuto aquí…¿dónde diablos está Auric?

"Nada…sin embargo ciertamente me gustaría tener la oportunidad de _hacerle_ algo," murmuró Lujuria, sugestivamente trazando pensativa un dedo por sobre su clavícula. "Mmm. Pero el egoísta de Orgullo se lo está quedando todo para él. Él es así, sabes. Y Envy se está ganando puntos para quedarse con cualquiera de los hermanos Elric que ustedes hayan traído aquí. ¡Ese muchacho es muy bueno guardando rencor!" Sonrió perezosamente. "Entonces pensé en venir aquí a jugar con ustedes. ¿No se sienten especiales por eso?" Y sin aviso previo, se lanzó ágilmente sobre Maes, sólo para ser lanzada al suelo dando un alarido cuando Hawkeye giró su rifle diestramente en sus manos y plantó la culata firmemente en el estómago del homúnculo en el momento en que ésta pasaba por encima de su cabeza. Una desagradable mueca sarcástica se formó lentamente en el rostro de Lujuria al tiempo que se levantaba con facilidad, sus dedos alargándose en feroces garras. Riza Hawkeye le devolvió la misma mirada, sin mostrar ningún desconcierto.

"¡Mayor Armstrong, lleve al Coronel a un lugar seguro!.. ¡Y vaya a buscar al General!" Nadie parpadeó ante el hecho de que Hawkeye estaba dándole órdenes a un oficial superior y de pronto Maes se encontró siendo arrancado del suelo y enterrado en la vasta mole que era el cuerpo de Armstrong mientras el alquimista lanzaba una pared de tierra, formando un escudo entre el par y el homúnculo.

Lujuria rió por lo bajo. "Con razón el General nunca te hizo caso, tú eres prácticamente un hombre. A los hombres no les gusta que les den órdenes, querida, a ellos les gusta ser seducidos por nuestros trucos femeninos. Realmente tú podrías empezar a ser menos…frígida."

"Compañía Alpha, ¡preparen sus rifles!" dijo fríamente Hawkeye. "Tienes diez segundos para rendirte, homúnculo."

La sonrisa se evaporó del rostro de Lujuria. "Estás empezando a _aburrirme_, Capitán."

"Cinco segundos."

Con un silbido, el homúnculo envió sus dedos en forma de lanzas, disparándolos hacia Hawkeye quien los golpeó hacia un lado con su rifle. El súbito movimiento causó que se resbalara y cayera, y los desconcertados soldados abrieron fuego sobre el homúnculo, creando una distracción temporal mientras Havoc se apresuraba a escudar a Hawkeye. "¡Riza!.. ¿Estás bien?" Ella se ruborizó cuando lo miró a los ojos. Su confesión de amor en la víspera de la batalla había sido bastante vergonzosa, pero la desnuda honestidad en los ojos de él era demasiado como para abordarlo bajo estas circunstancias. Él pareció sentir su malestar y se retiró rápidamente, extendiendo una mano impersonal mientras ella trataba de levantarse.

"El viento me sacudió, eso es todo," dijo bruscamente, tomando su mano agradecida. La mano era cálida y seca, y curiosamente reconfortante. "¿Dónde está ella?"

"Los hombres la tienen – ¡AH!" gritó Havoc al tiempo que unas garras traspasaban su espalda y lo elevaban con fuerza por los aires. Riza observó con horror cómo Havoc se retorcía indefenso, incrustado en las hojas de Lujuria. Los sobrevivientes de la compañía trataban desesperadamente de recargar sus rifles, pero ella sabía que no había tiempo. El homúnculo le lanzó una fingida sonrisa de consuelo.

"Oh, no te preocupes. Después de todo tú no querías a éste, ¿no es cierto? Pobre pequeña Riza, sólo deseando al que no puede tener. Qué desperdicio, éste es bastante lindo. ¿Quizás me lo pueda quedar para mí?"

Y fue de pronto que Riza Hawkeye decidió que ya había tenido suficiente por hoy. Ligera y calmadamente desenfundó el arma que tenía en su costado, caminó directamente hacia Lujuria y disparó a quemarropa vaciando su revólver en la cabeza del homúnculo. Sus acciones habían sido tan inesperadas que de hecho nadie, y menos el Homúnculo, tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar antes que los sonidos del último disparo se desvanecieran, dejando atrás sólo el amargo olor de la pólvora. El Homúnculo se quedó pasmado, dejando caer a Havoc mientras se arañaba el rostro, y Riza lanzó el revólver hacia un lado al tiempo que deslizaba sus brazos bajo los hombros de Havoc y lo levantaba y movía hacia un lugar seguro. "¿Jean?.. ¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Recuérdame… nunca…hacerte enfadar…" sonrió débilmente.

Ella sonrió temblorosamente. "Bueno, entonces será mejor que no te me vayas a morir…yo no soy una de tus amiguitas fáciles. Yo espero que me invites a cenar y me sirvas vino, sabes."

"Qué conmovedor," vino la mofa. Lujuria ya se estaba enderezando, su rostro una parodia de su usual belleza siniestra mientras se regeneraba frente a sus ojos. "Pero no creo que ninguno de ustedes vaya a vivir lo suficiente para preocuparse por eso." Ella empezó a caminar hacia ellos, sus dientes revelando una sonrisa que parecía una mueca – y de pronto se puso a temblar en cuanto un grito de dolor se oyó a través del aire. "¿Orgullo?"

Todos los ojos giraron en dirección al sonido. La espesa niebla del amanecer parecía estar disipándose a pesar de la precipitación, y unos cuantos valientes, si no débiles rayos de sol luchaban por trazar su camino a través de las nubes para iluminar a la distancia la cadena de montañas a mitad del camino. Maes se liberó del protector agarre de Armstrong y corrió a empujones hacia una posición ventajosa en el claro. Él escuchó las expresiones de asombro que crecían a su alrededor mientras los hombres veían al Fuhrer retroceder tambaleándose, apretando su rostro. La alta y corpulenta figura del Alquimista de Tierra estaba de perfil contra la luz al tiempo que se agachaba, tomando en brazos a un hombre que se encontraba medio-tendido en el suelo, y quien sólo podía ser el General. E interpuesto entre el Fuhrer y los dos alquimistas estaba una menuda pero reconocible figura. Incluso si el abrigo rojo aleteando en la brisa no les había telegrafiado su identidad a todo el mundo, el rayo de luz que iluminaba el cabello y que destellaba oro puro les gritaba a voz en cuello.

Un grito entrecortado escaló en los soldados de Amestris, intensificándose en un rugido que con justicia remeció la tierra. "¡Es el Alquimista de Acero!"

Maes sonrió macabramente, ignorando las miradas de asombro a su alrededor. "Mándalos al infierno…Acero."

* * *

"¿Ed?"

La nostálgica esperanza en la voz de Mustang, tan discordante con el normal aire de fría invulnerabilidad del hombre, le dio un tirón a la consciencia de Auric. Maes iba a tener que aceptar toda la culpa de esto cuando la verdad salga a la luz. Pero primero, tenía un trabajo por hacer – un contrato que cumplir – y el entrenado espía dentro de él puso a un lado la culpa y compasión de Auric y se interiorizó más en el personaje que tenía que interpretar, del que tanto había oído pero nunca había conocido salvo en sueños y en la luz de la luna. La ropa hace al hombre, recordó vagamente a Alp riéndose mientras se despojaban de los harapos de mendigo que habían apestado hasta llegar al cielo. Y así se permitió amoldarse a la desacostumbrada estrechez del abrigo alrededor de sus hombros, tan diferente del los sueltos pliegues de su capa, la dura rigidez de sus pantalones de cuero, la suavidad de los guantes contra su piel mientras empujaba más profundamente sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, casi poniéndose erguido pero no tanto mientras rodaba sus ojos en irritación y caminaba hacia la yaciente figura del General, colocándose sutilmente entre el hombre y el Fuhrer. "Ahora no, bastardo, estoy ocupado limpiando tu desorden, ¡y será mejor que tampoco escuche ningún gimoteo acerca de que tengo que hacer un reporte más tarde! Al, llévate al General fuera de aquí."

Auric contuvo la respiración. Si alguien podía notar la farsa en este punto, ese seguramente sería Al – el joven no era estúpido, y estaba bastante familiarizado tanto con el Guardián como con su hermano. Cualquier expresión de duda de su parte y Auric perdería la ventaja psicológica con la que estaba contando. Afortunadamente, Al sólo asintió obedientemente y se movilizó hacia el General, sólo para frenarse cuando una idea pareció ocurrírsele. "Un momento," dijo suavemente – y volteándose, le plantó un violento sopapo de revés a Envy que se había desgarrado hasta liberarse del tubo que lo mantenía atrapado en el suelo. El homúnculo colapsó, inconsciente debido a la incontrolable fuerza con la que lo había golpeado el normalmente apacible alquimista, y Auric y Mustang se retiraron un poco en shock al tiempo que Al lo pateaba fuerte en el rostro, mirando con desprecio al inmóvil homúnculo. "Esto es por lastimar a mi hermano," reprendió el alquimista fríamente, su voz mezclada con una inmóvil y fuerte determinación que evocaban recuerdos de una mucho más alta silueta en armadura. Y luego Al se volvió a voltear y dirigirse hacia ellos, grandes ojos grises suaves y preocupados mientras se arrodillaba frente al General y deslizaba un amistoso brazo bajo sus hombros al tiempo que Auric le enarcaba una divertida ceja. Él estaba muy seguro de que Alp hubiera hecho la misma cosa, habiendo presenciado lo que había pasado con los pocos idiotas que habían subestimado la ira del siempre temperamental Guardián. A pesar del delicado contacto, Mustang siseó cuando los quebrados extremos de una costilla rota rozaron entre sí, sus ojos se nublaron con dolor y shock.

"¿Así que los rumores sobre tu muerte fueron exagerados, Acero?" emitió benevolentemente el Fuhrer King Bradley mientras recuperaba su balance, al parecer indiferente al hecho de tener veintiun pulgadas de metal atravesados en la cuenca de su ojo izquierdo. Levantó su brazo y sin esfuerzo se arrancó la daga, lanzándola descuidadamente hacia un lado y quitándose el parche del ojo con una caricatura de sonrisa paternal. "Y parece que has aprendido algunas cosas mientras andabas como desertor. Dagas en vez de lanzas, ¿eh? Ah, tú siempre fuiste un rápido estudiante, incluso cuando eras más pequeño."

Si él fuese completamente honesto consigo mismo, Auric habría tenido que admitir que su respuesta no era _enteramente_ atribuible a que continuaba manteniendo su papel. La negación podía ser una cosa maravillosa a veces. "¿A quién _diablos_ le estás diciendo que es tan _enano_ que no tendría que agacharse si una espada fuese blandida y oscilada ante él porque su cabeza no llegaría más arriba del alto de tus botas, _superdesarrollado_, _pomposa_ y pobre excusa de un déspota _trol_?" Él disfrutó de toda esa adrenalina que lo invadió al ejercitar sus pulmones, la corriente eléctrica en sus venas que atravesaba su sistema, removiendo las nubes de dolor y fatiga que habían estado plagándolo desde la última Puerta.

"Bueno, bueno, ¿es ésa la manera de dirigirte a tu Fuhrer, Acero?"

"¿Qué, quieres que te escriba un memorándum para que entiendas?" bufó el rubio. "Burócratas. ¿También archivas solicitudes de papel sanitario por triplicado cada vez que cagas, imbécil?"

"Ten cuidado, hermano," le advirtió Al mientras se levantaba cuidadosamente sosteniendo a Mustang, el General apoyando la mayor parte de su peso en el joven. "Él también es un Homúnculo. _Orgullo_."

"En serio," gruñó Auric hostilmente, archivando esa información en su cerebro bajo la categoría de '_esto_ yo _no_ lo había visto venir'. La cual, tenía que admitirlo, había recibido muchas, muchas nuevas entradas desde que se había despertado en esa pequeña habitación en Risembool. "Bueno, creo que eso explica el por qué todavía no estás muerto."

Orgullo meneó su cabeza tristemente. "Acero, me rompe el corazón verte comportándote de esta forma. Después de todo, yo fui quien te dio la bienvenida en nuestras tropas.

"Yo me _gané_ mi puesto por mí mismo, hijo de perra con aires de superioridad," renegó Auric, y curiosamente sintió que le fluía un genuino resentimiento. Antes de poder examinar con más detenimiento la razón de ese sentimiento, otra sensación, más familiar, más reciente, empezó a dársele a conocer. Frunció el ceño en confusión. Parecía provenir del Homúnculo frente a él, y se sentía como la señal de energía que usaba para abrir una Puerta. El Guardián revolvió rebuscando febrilmente entre su memoria fotográfica. ¿Qué era lo que Al y Mustang le habían dicho acerca de esas criaturas? Llamados así por los pecados capitales, ellos no tenían alma…poseían una increíble habilidad regenerativa…para poder imitar la forma humana, ellos requerían fragmentos de una Piedra Filosofal incompleta…las vidas que se perdieron para hacer la piedra le proveían de energía….

_Energía_. Oh, oh maravilla. Auric sintió un hermoso sentimiento bajándole hacia su estómago, como una dulce y cálida burbuja de satisfacción pura, y sus dorados ojos bailaron con un indicio de malicia mientras una amplia sonrisa se desplegaba sobre su rostro. "Al, muévete. No te preocupes por mí."

"Tú sabes lo que dicen, sobre el orgullo, Acero," rió el Fuhrer entre dientes, y más rápido de lo que un ojo podía seguirlo, había desenvainado su sable y se había lanzado hacia el menudo joven. Pero igual de rápido, Auric se había agachado y rodado, levantándose graciosamente y quedando en posición de listos, sacando sus sais. "¿Qué?" preguntó Orgullo con fingida preocupación. "¿Sin alquimia? Me decepcionas, Acero. ¿Acaso los años de descanso hicieron que perdieras tu toque? Tus certificaciones ya deben haber expirado completamente."

La cabeza de Mustang se levantó de improviso, y una gris luz de entendimiento apareció en sus ojos. Auric no buscó su mirada, suprimiendo implacablemente la amarga bilis de culpa que le brotaba en la garganta. Una cálida ola de resentimiento surgió abruptamente, encarrilándose contra los hilos del Destino que lo habían encaminado hacia este momento en este lugar para ser la causa de tal decepción, y se aferró a la enrojecida furia para esquivar los ataques del Homúnculo, aún mientras su mente procesaba sutilmente el clamor de los soldados que los rodeaban, lanzándose de nuevo a la lucha con renovado vigor. Ellos entonaron un canto con el nombre del Alquimista de Acero en sus labios como una oración y una invocación, un grito de guerra, un saludo a su héroe que había regresado en su hora de necesidad. Él se había movido por puro instinto mientras se balanceaba en una danza macabra con el Homúnculo; cuchillada, esquivada, bloqueo, ataque, contraataque, recuperación, cuchillas haciendo movimientos rápidos, rápidos, rápidos, rápidos…y luego cogió el sable entre las hojas de sus sais, y Auric lo arrancó de las manos del Homúnculo, enviándolo volando por los aires. Orgullo retrocedió tambaleándose, y Auric enfundó sus sais contento, sonriendo salvajemente, sus ojos brillando mientras lanzaba su sudorosa y anegada trenza por detrás de sus hombros. _Energía_….

Al contemplaba al hermano que alguna vez tuvo con fascinación. El rubio lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás y rió. "¿Quieres alquimia, _mein Fuhrer?_ (2) Yo te mostraré alquimia." Y en un súbito giro, él saltó hacia adelante, juntando sus manos en un aplauso y estampó sus palmas sobre el pecho del Homúnculo, dedos cerrándose en puños al tiempo que acercaba el rostro del homúnculo hacia él. El ojo sano de Orgullo se abrió desmesuradamente mientras luchaba con desesperación al momento que sentía la energía drenando de la Piedra Filosofal e introduciéndose en el humano que tenía esa dorada sonrisa burlona. Escarbó a tientas, sujetando los brazos del joven, y su boca se abrió en un grito sin palabras cuando sintió no sólo uno sino _dos_ brazos de carne y hueso. Auric sonrió inocentemente. "Oops. Ya sabes lo que dicen sobre el _Orgullo_," y el Homúnculo dio un grito mientras se desintegraba en una chorreante y húmeda masa que se estremecía y caía hasta finalmente quedar sin poder distinguirse de la otra sangre espesa que decoraba el campo de batalla. Una apagada y parduzca piedra roja hizo una triste y pequeña salpicadura mientras caía dentro del fango bajo los pies y se desmenuzaba hasta quedar hecha polvo.

El Guardián pudo sentir la energía que había extraído del homúnculo recorriéndolo en zumbidos y hormigueos a través de su sangre, formando una sensación de ligero vértigo. Se concentró en dirigirla a través de su cuerpo y hacia la tierra, purgando el exceso, pero usando algo de ella para llenar sus gastadas reservas, saboreando la sensación de…plenitud. De sentirse recargado. Rejuvenecido. Vuelto a nacer. Se estiró con regocijo, y le dio una mirada de disgusto al tembloroso desastre a sus pies.

"Que se va justo antes de una caída."

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Dawn: **(n) 1. The time each morning at which daylight first begins; 2. A first appearance, a beginning

_**Amanecer: **__(n) 1. El momento de la mañana en el que empieza la luz del día; 2. Una primera aparición, un inicio._

(v) **dawned, dawning, dawns: **1. Become clear or enter one's consciousness or emotions, to begin to be perceived or understood

_(v)__** Caer en cuenta: **__1. Que se hizo claro o que entró en la conciencia o emociones, para empezar a percibir o entender. _(este significado se ve obvio para el caso todos los personajes de este capítulo)

**Nota de la Traductora:**

(1) Del fic original en inglés – MASH: Hospital Quirúrgico Móvil Militar (Mobile Army Surgical Hospital). Hospital de Campaña es una expresión que escuché hace mucho tiempo atrás y que significa lo mismo, pero más reducido.

(2) _Mein Fuhrer: _Mi Fuhrer… del idioma alemán…

Casi todos los fics en inglés llaman también a los homúnculos '_Sins_' – Pecados. Este fic los llama indistintamente de las dos formas, pero me pareció que la traducción podía mantener sólo la que más se escucha en el anime, ya que sonaría un poco extraño de la otra forma.

Estamos culminando la tercera parte y un cachito del fic… así que aún queda mucho más por delante, no crean que esto está por concluir, así que ¡dejen review!


	14. La Serpiente y la Cruz

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece. Y ésta es una traducción del fic original escrito en inglés por la talentosa _**Nike Femme**_**.**

**

* * *

**

**Full Circle  
****(Círculo Completo)**

* * *

_**Capítulo 14: La Serpiente y la Cruz**_

Alphonse se enderezó perezosamente, sacudiéndose el polvo de las manos mientras observaba la estructura que acababa de crear. Satisfecho finalmente con su trabajo, le asintió a un no-oficial parado detrás de él. "Encierre a los prisioneros, Sargento." El hombre le dio un saludo militar al Alquimista Estatal y se alejó dirigiéndose hacia el abatido pequeño grupo de prisioneros de guerra sentados en el suelo a poca distancia, y Al estaba girando en la dirección opuesta, y se estaba dirigiendo de regreso hacia el principal contingente de carpas militares cuando una conocida silueta llamó su atención. Un largo y nudoso árbol completamente despojado de su follaje y medio escondido del campamento debido a una saliente de roca, fue plenamente visible desde su posición ventajosa, y reclinada convenientemente sobre una resistente rama a la mitad del árbol, se encontraba la menuda figura rodeada de un halo dorado por el sol naciente, el cual estaba evaporando la humedad. Al la miró perplejo, luego se encogió de hombros y caminó fatigosamente hacia ella. "¿Hermano?"

Un aureado ojo se abrió a regañadientes y forzó su mirada hacia abajo. "Hey, Al."

"¿Qué estás haciendo allá arriba?"

"Pensando. Y escondiéndome de los demás." Y como si reforzara esta posición, un distintivo abrigo rojo había sido enrollado y metido dentro del recodo de una de las ramas vecinas donde podía ser ocultado de cualquier observador casual. "Por la forma como todos estaban haciendo un verdadero alboroto mientras me encargaba de Orgullo, se podía pensar que acababa de levantar a alguien de entre los muertos o algo _realmente_ extraordinario. Oh, disculpa. Escogí mal las palabras."

"No te preocupes, hermano. Y sabes, pienso que es más _tu_ regreso de los muertos por lo que están reaccionando así, y no es que no haya sido impresionante cuando desintegraste a Orgullo. Pienso que incluso ahuyentaste al resto de ellos, al menos por ahora."

"Bien. ¿Ya nos vamos?" La voz era apática, y Al frunció el ceño.

"No, todavía existen escaramuzas aisladas que se están librando, y aun cuando ellas se terminen, la frontera no puede ser dejada sin resguardo. Pero estoy seguro de que pronto regresaremos a Central con el General. Por si acaso él está bien – los doctores lo han vendado y está nuevamente al mando." No hubo reacción en el hombre allá arriba. Al ladeó su cabeza a un lado pensativamente, luego, "¿Puedo subir?"

Un reacio encogimiento de hombros. "Claro. Sólo ten cuidado, algunas de las ramas inferiores están podridas." Una mano se extendió y Al la tomó, a pesar de que en realidad no necesitaba de la ayuda. Pero a veces la gente necesitaba ofrecer ayuda, y el gesto más amable que podías mostrar en esos casos era aceptarla. Él se balanceó ágilmente y se escabulló hasta quedar sentado cómodamente contra el tronco del árbol, tomando cuenta del extenso panorama ofrecido desde su elevada posición. Desde donde estaba sentado pudo ver la deteriorada y marcada tierra que había sido la frontera, y el constante canturreo del hervidero de actividad que era el campamento base. Corredores salían disparados de un lado a otro llevando y trayendo rápidamente mensajes entre las carpas, evitando cuidadosamente los pequeños grupos de exhaustos hombres dentro de sus sacos de dormir que se encontraban en cualquier espacio libre. Las líneas de abastecimiento debían haberse reestablecido también, ya que Al pudo ver camiones rodando y descargando provisiones, y ambulancias que cargaban a los heridos alejándose. Su nariz se arrugó cuando el viento cambió ligeramente, trayendo consigo la sensación y el olor grasiento de la carne quemada, y sus ojos giraron involuntariamente hacia el campo de batalla, en donde se podían ver figuras cubiertas con hollín que caminaban entre los cuerpos apilados con antorchas encendidas, cremando rápidamente a los muertos para asegurar que la mugrosa putrefacción no ponga en peligro a los vivos. Cenizas a las cenizas, polvo al polvo. Tembló involuntariamente, y no fue sólo por el frío.

"Wow, hermano. Tú sí que sabes buscar las, um, vistas más amplias."

Su compañero gruñó. "Siempre es bueno tener una idea de lo que yace en el suelo, a pesar de que los campos de batalla no son mi fuerte. Los páramos quizás, o incluso los prados. Al…" hubo una culpable y dudosa pausa, y luego se lanzó al ruedo con resolución, "¿te das cuenta…"

"…que todavía no has recuperado tus recuerdos de cuando eras Ed? Por supuesto que sí," dijo Al dulcemente. "Pero no te preocupes hermano, no le voy a contar a nadie hasta que tú y el Coronel Hughes me lo digan. Y aparte de ustedes dos y el General Mustang, nadie sospecha."

Auric dio un sobresalto sorprendido y giró para mirarlo, sentándose a horcajadas sobre la rama. "¿Lo sabes?.. ¿Entonces por qué sigues llamándome…?"

"Porque lo _eres_," vino la respuesta dicha con toda naturalidad. La clara mirada de Al estaba fija en su rostro, pero no existía ninguna acusación en aquella transparente mirada, sólo una calmada aceptación que simultáneamente intimidaba y humillaba al blanco de dicha mirada. "Yo me di cuenta cuando estabas luchando con Orgullo para proteger al General – y a mí. Y sí," Levantó las manos para impedir las protestas de Auric de que él sólo estaba actuando, demonios, y de que ciertamente le importaba poco la seguridad del General, pero tenían un contrato, y… "Yo sé que el Coronel Hughes te pidió que tomes el papel de Edward Elric, Alquimista de Acero por razones menos altruistas. Pero ¿acaso no lo ves, Auric? La ropa puede ser un simple disfraz, pero muy en el fondo tú _eres_ Ed, en todas las formas que interesan. En la forma cómo me cuidaste a mí y a todos los necesitados. En la forma cómo tu presencia da esperanza y fuerza a la gente. En la forma cómo enfrentas las cosas directamente y con coraje sin pensar en las consecuencias para ti." Un destello divertido iluminó sus ojos grises. "Tu lenguaje ahora puede que sea menos colorido…la mayor parte del tiempo, en fin… pero sólo por el hecho de que existes…tú eres Ed, incluso si vienes con otro nombre."

El Guardián se puso agitado. "Al, quienes somos está definido por nuestros recuerdos. Mis recuerdos como Guardián son los que me hacen ser quien soy aquí y ahora. Sin los recuerdos y experiencias de Ed, ciertamente no puedo _ser_ él, a pesar de que pueda verme como el verdadero…y no quiero sentirme como si debiera serlo." Hizo un pequeño sonido de frustración. "Yo no…yo sólo…estoy harto de sentirme como si yo fuera una desilusión sólo porque no puedo ser alguien más. Yo.Soy.Yo. _No soy Ed_."

Al rodó sus ojos y pensó en privado que una vasta capacidad de negación era otro de esos rasgos que permanecería con su hermano para siempre. "Auric, tú todavía no entiendes. Tú no tienes que _ser_ Ed, tú _eres_ Ed." Se movió cuidadosamente en su sitio, removiendo los andrajosos restos de su chaqueta y remangándose la manga de su camisa, la tela aún estaba chocantemente blanca con excepción de donde las rasgaduras en su chaqueta habían dejado hollín y mugre en ella. "¿Te acuerdas de esto?"

"La serpiente y la cruz de mis sueños," dijo suavemente Auric. "¿Cómo podría olvidarme?" Levantó su mano tentativamente y trazó el rojo contorno que sobresalía del brazo sudoroso y marcado de Al. Al sonrió y asintió. Una suave brisa despeinó sus cortos cabellos y sopló a través de los gruesos mechones de los de Auric, trayendo un bienvenido soplo de aire fresco.

"Ves, no perdiste todos tus recuerdos. ¿Alguna vez buscaste este simbolismo en ese libro que estuviste leyendo la otra noche?.. ¿El del ancestro del Mayor Armstrong?" Viendo la confusión en los ojos de Auric, el joven alquimista continuó. "Mira, las serpientes aladas representan sustancias volátiles o activas; las serpientes sin alas representan sustancias fijas o pasivas. Una serpiente crucificada representa la fijación de lo volátil," y apuntó a la marca en su brazo. "¿Está claro hasta aquí? Ahora, el Alma en la alquimia es la presencia pasiva en todos nosotros que sobrevive por toda la eternidad y es por lo tanto parte de la sustancia original o la Primera Materia del Universo. Los Alquimistas también lo conocen como la Única Cosa del Universo. El otro componente que define quienes somos es el Espíritu, o la presencia activa en todos nosotros que se esfuerza por conseguir la perfección. El espíritu busca la manifestación material para expresarse – es esa parte de nuestras personalidades moldeadas por nuestras experiencias. Al final, es la Única Mente del Universo. ¿Okay?"

Auric asintió con recelo. Él tenía el presentimiento de que estaba siendo conducido por un camino que lo dirigía hacia una verdad que él _no_ quería escuchar a pesar de que hacía tiempo ya la había sospechado. Y a juzgar por la mirada en los ojos de Al, él sabía que Auric también lo sabía. Y Auric sabía que Al sabía que Auric lo sabía. Diablos, no había forma de escaparse de ésta. "Tú ves a dónde estoy llegando, ¿verdad? La unidad del alma – la cruz- y del espíritu – la serpiente alada – en el cuerpo, es la fijación de lo volátil. Lo cual _tú_ conseguiste para _mí_ a cambio de un alto costo para ti, primero al fijar mi alma a la armadura para asegurar de que no se perdiera, y después al recuperar mi cuerpo y reuniéndolo a mi alma. Pero aún cuando yo no tenía mi cuerpo, yo seguía siendo Al. Tú siempre me lo decías. Y eso sólo fue posible si quien soy – _si quienes somos_ – como tú lo pusiste, está determinado bien adentro de nosotros por nuestras almas. El alma puede estar lejos de este mundo cuando cruza a través de la Puerta de la Verdad al morir, pero no puede ser destruida, Auric. Tu alma es la de Ed, y allá hay un ejército entero que _juraría_ que tu cuerpo también lo es. Pienso que cuando la Puerta de la Verdad te puso en ese otro mundo, se quedó con los recuerdos de Ed y te hizo empezar de cero, haciendo borrón y cuenta nueva. Y ante la falta de tus experiencias previas para ayudarlo a definirlo, tu espíritu se manifestó como Auric."

Hizo una pausa para dejar que sus palabras sean asimiladas, luego continuó en ese modo paciente que hacía de Alphonse Elric tan buen maestro, "Aunque finalmente, el alma de cada persona es inmutable y única; y ése es el por qué los Homúnculos no tienen – y no pueden tener – almas. Ellos son manifestaciones del espíritu en un cuerpo sin alma, inestables, volátiles, no-fijos – y por lo tanto violan las leyes del Universo. En otras palabras, abominaciones. Tú por otro lado, eres quien siempre fuiste – tu espíritu sólo es un poco diferente, eso es todo. Si en algún momento recuperas tus recuerdos, eso sólo será una evolución de quien eres en estos momentos, y hasta que eso ocurra, tú puedes hacer nuevos recuerdos con nosotros."

Auric miró a Al desafiante. Él sabía que el alquimista estaba en lo cierto, pero existía esa pequeña e intratable vocecita dentro de él que insistía en ser agresivo ante aquello, y él sospechaba que Al también sabía eso, porque suspiró resignado, se inclinó hacia él – y le dio un rápido y fuerte golpe en su frente. "Honestamente, hermano, eres tan terco como siempre, y estuve casi a punto de conseguir convencerte. Tú nos acusas de ser incapaces de dejar pasar y olvidar a Ed, pero al parecer tú no puedes dejar de estar colgado en tu necesidad de _ser_ Auric: el Guardián. Lo cual está bien, pero Tú.También.Eres.Ed. Así es el destino, ¿recuerdas? Nosotros sólo podemos cambiar la forma cómo lo enfrentamos." Auric se apartó de él mientras Al citaba lo que el Guardián le había dicho anteriormente. La boca de Al se arqueó ante la expresión de asombro en el rostro de Auric. "Disculpa por ser irrespetuoso, hermano, pero si no dejas de _lloriquear_, te golpearé con una llave inglesa. Winry me enseñó muy bien."

Eso le ganó un sorprendente resoplido de risas por parte de Auric, y la tensión pareció que lentamente fluía de su postura ya que se rindió y relajó hacia atrás en su sitio. "_Touché_. Demonios, tú sí que realmente recuerdas todo lo que te digo." Encogiéndose de hombros filosóficamente, "Bueno, si tú estás en lo cierto, y de veras soy Ed, entonces no puedo creer que te casaste y no me invitaste a la boda. ¿Quién entregó a Winry?"

Al parpadeó ante el voluble cambio de humor de Auric, pero decidió dar gracias por ello. "El General Mustang. Él y Winry tuvieron una seria pelea luego de tu desaparición y eso aclaró las cosas entre ambos. Pienso que cuando ella se dio cuenta de cuánto él se preocupó genuinamente de ti y de los dos fue cuando finalmente lo perdonó por lo de sus padres. Él tomó tu partida realmente mal."

"Oh, tú no tienes _ni_ idea," murmuró Auric, poniendo una mano sobre sus ojos.

Los ojos de Al se entrecerraron. ¿Acaso Auric se estaba…sonrojando? "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Auric se lo contó. El rostro de Al no tenía expresión. "Entonces quieres decir, esa noche antes de que tú…cuando dijiste que le ibas a contar al Coronel lo que estabas planeando…tú y él… ¿y él nunca me dijo nada?"

"Técnicamente, fue Ed," Auric apuntó amablemente. "Pero en términos de este cuerpo, entonces sí. Yo trato de no pensar demasiado en ello."

Al tragó saliva. "¿Tú recuerdas…?"

"No."

"¿Entonces estás absolutamente seguro de que sucedió?"

"Dudo que Maes pudiera mentir acerca de algo tan importante. Y eso explica perfectamente el comportamiento de Mustang."

Silencio. Luego, casi amablemente, "Yo no me imagino que ustedes dos hayan de repente estado…¿abrazados haciéndose cariñitos?"

Auric luchó valientemente para contenerse la histérica risita en su garganta. "No. E incluso si Mustang lo hizo, dudo que Ed sea del tipo que le gusten los abrazos. Yo de seguro no lo soy."

Al se sentó ahí digiriendo esta nueva información. "Bien." Asintió decididamente e hizo como si descendiera de su lugar en las alturas. "Si me disculpas, hermano, ahora me voy a ir a matarlo."

Riendo ahora a viva voz, Auric sacó un brazo para detenerlo. "Al – eso pasó hace cuatro años. Y por lo que me han dicho, ¡Ed estuvo más que dispuesto!"

"¡Tú eras demasiado joven para saberlo!" graznó Al indignado. "¡No puedo creer que Mustang tomara ventaja de ello y te sedujera!.. ¿Y acaso él no es _hetero_?"

"Es bi, o algo así he oído," dijo despreocupadamente el Guardián, examinándose las uñas de la mano en una elaborada muestra de indiferencia. "Básicamente, él va por cualquier camino si la presa es lo suficientemente atractiva." Batió sus pestañas juguetonamente a su mejor amigo y hermano…su _hermano_…tenía que admitir que le gustaba cómo sonaba esa palabra. "¿Y quién se podría resistir a estos ojos?"

"Por favor. Demasiada información para este feliz hombre casado y padre de familia," dijo Al, estremeciéndose. "Oh, las imágenes en mi cabeza…voy a tener problemas para mirarlo a la cara la próxima vez que lo vea. Esto es, si todavía no me decido a matarlo." Una pausa, luego, "¡No puedo creer que no me lo dijo!.. ¡O tú en este caso!" y Al le dio un golpecito cruzado en las costillas a Auric. Éste levantó las manos rindiéndose, una sonrisa pícara todavía jugando en sus labios, y luego de otra mirada asesina, Al sintió una sonrisa empezándosele a formar en los extremos de los suyos. "Entonces. ¿Y qué contigo?"

"¿Y qué conmigo?" preguntó Auric defensivamente. "No estoy casado. No tengo hijos. Reglas del Gremio. Hey, ¿no deberíamos de estar regresando al campamento para reportarnos?"

"No cambies el tema. ¿Te sientes atraído por el General Mustang?" Los ojos de Al se agrandaron. "¡Oh!..¿Es _ésa_ la razón por la que él estaba tan cortante con la Capitán Hawkeye luego que te encontró consolándola la noche de la fiesta?"

Auric se movió nerviosamente. "Al…." Decidiendo que la discreción era la mejor parte del valor, arrebató su abrigo mientras se descolgaba de la rama y caía grácilmente sobre el suelo. Al gateó desde su sitio para seguirlo, aunque el hermano menor optó por tomar una ruta con unas cuantas ramas de más para sostenerse. Para el momento en que llegó a tierra firme, Auric estaba sacudiendo vigorosamente el abrigo y evitaba encontrar los ojos de Al. Le dio una larga mirada pensativa al sello bordado en la espalda del abrigo, antes de llegar a lo que pareció ser una decisiva resolución ya que se puso el abrigo, tirando de su trenza mientras la liberaba de su cuello y se colocaba la tela del abrigo más cómodamente alrededor de sus hombros. Al observaba, reconociendo la técnica de su hermano para evitar asuntos incómodos en cada movimiento brusco que hacía. Una amplia sonrisa se abrió en su rostro.

"¡Lo _estás_!"

"¡No lo estoy! Él es como un dolor en el culo – y lo digo metafóricamente, ¡cerebro de alcantarilla!" añadió apresuradamente el Guardián al tiempo que Al se estampaba una mano en su boca y se ponía morado de tanto aguantarse la risa. "Ed tiene razón, él es un verdadero bastardo. Él hace todos esos sarcásticos comentarios sobre mi estatura, me empuja a hacer cosas que yo no quiero, ¿y qué es esa fastidiosa e insinuante sonrisa burlona que parece estar siempre pegada a su cara?" gruñó Auric. "Tengo que _reconocer_ que en el corto tiempo que lo conozco, él también ha sido un aliado. Y respeto su mente y habilidades, su coraje y astucia, y la forma como presiona a todos hasta los límites de sus potenciales – e incluso más allá de ellos. Y…."

"¿Y?" Presionó Al.

"Y es muy guapo," admitió Auric de mala gana. "Pero también está completamente aferrado a Ed, y parece estar cargando una gran cantidad de culpa sobre ese asunto. Y a mí nunca me han gustado los problemas y las mercancías dañadas. Demasiado complicado."

Al tosió dos veces, algo que sonó como "Mira…quien habla…" y Auric le lanzó una mirada sospechosa, la cual Al ignoró. "Um. Sí. Bueno, las relaciones generalmente son complicadas," meditó Al en voz alta. "Pero estoy de acuerdo, él nunca fue capaz de dejar ir a Ed, probablemente debido a que nunca pudo decir adiós como yo lo hice. No que yo lo haya manejado maravillosamente bien, pero al menos no tuve que ir pensando, durante los últimos cuatro años, en todas las cosas que debí haber dicho." Vaciló, luego dijo delicadamente, "No puedo creer que esté diciendo esto, pero puede ser que si tú lo ayudaras a ver eso y lo dejes decir adiós simbólicamente, él podría seguir adelante y esto ya no sería más un problema entre ustedes dos."

"Yo no soy el del problema," murmuró Auric. "Pero bueno, si eso te hace _feliz_." Al asintió decididamente, y Auric suspiró. "¿Por qué parece como si me estuvieras mandoneando?.. ¿Estás seguro que yo soy el hermano mayor?"

"Oh, tú eres definidamente el mayor," sonrió serenamente Auric. "Pero yo soy el más alto."

El colérico balbuceo del mayor de los hermanos Elric se pudo oír a kilómetros de distancia.

**

* * *

**

**Nota de la Traductora:**

Un capítulo tranquilito, educativo y nada complicado…

Mil gracias por la acogida que le han dado a esta traducción, les agradezco por los reviews y todas las palabras de aliento en ellas. Este fic es de veras difícil para traducir pero ustedes son una de las razones por las que aún lo sigo haciendo. Espero sigan dejándolos…


	15. Un Punto Intermedio

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece. Y ésta es una traducción del fic original escrito en inglés por la talentosa _**Nike Femme**_**.**

Agradezco a Lady Seika Lerki por ayudarme revisando mi traducción.

_xXx_

**Comentario de la Autora:**

This really leads on from the previous chapter, _The Snake And The Cross_. They were supposed to be two parts of one chapter, but wound up being way too long. So please forgive that this is probably ever-so-slightly shorter than than my last few entries…not by too much, I don't think, and I quite like how this one turned out.

La verdad ésta es la continuación del capítulo anterior, _La Serpiente y la Cruz_. Se supone que eran dos partes de un mismo capítulo, pero terminó siendo demasiado largo. Así que perdónenme que éste sea probablemente un poquitín más corto que los anteriores… pero no tanto, yo no lo creo, y me gustó mucho cómo quedó. **Nike Femme.**

_For an explanation of the Chapter Title/song credits, please see the end of the story._

_Para una explicación del Título del Cap__ítulo/créditos de la canción, por favor vean el final de la historia. __**Nike Femme.**_

**

* * *

**

**Full Circle  
****(Círculo Completo)**

* * *

_**C**__**apítulo 15: Un Punto Intermedio**_

El oficial dio un elegante saludo militar y giró sobre sus talones para retirarse, echándole una furtiva mirada al General mientras lo hacía. Aunque él siempre había respetado al hombre – después de todo, su reputación provenía de la masacre de Ishbal, y había tenido la amplia oportunidad de observar de cerca y personalmente el trabajo del Alquimista de Fuego, así como escuchado los rumores – su buena opinión se había incrementado mil veces más ante el hecho de que el famoso Alquimista de Acero había retornado de cualquier desconocido lugar en donde había estado los últimos cuatro años solamente para salvarlo. Uno se ganaba una lealtad así, y eso no era nada fácil de conseguir. Lo gracioso era, sin embargo, que los chismes siempre habían dicho que los dos abrigaban una mutua antipatía – los gritos que se propinaban cuando ambos se encontraban en la misma habitación eran legendarios, y los sueldos habían cambiado de dueño de acuerdo a la duración de la discusión, el volumen era medido por la cantidad de largos pasadizos que tenías que recorrer antes de que ya no pudieras escucharlos, y el número de veces que se usaba la palabra "bastardo", con puntos de bonificación cuando era utilizada en combinación con otros insultos, como por ejemplo "perro bastardo de los militares". Se supone que uno no debía creer en todo lo que oía.

El General levantó la mirada del gráfico que estaba estudiando. "¿Hay algo más, Capitán?" Los ojos del hombre se notaban cansados y marcados por las ojeras, y se movía rígidamente, su chaqueta estaba abierta y le colgaba, revelando que sus costillas estaban fuertemente vendadas. Aún así, su mirada permanecía lo suficientemente aguda, juzgó el oficial – probablemente se había rehusado a tomar algo para el dolor con el fin de que su mente permaneciera lúcida.

"No, señor. Sólo…me alegro que esté bien, General Mustang, señor."

La oscura mirada se suavizó en forma mínima, y el hombre inclinó su cabeza. "Aprecio el sentimiento, soldado. Puede retirarse."

"¡Sí, señor!" dijo el oficial, saliendo de prisa de la carpa. De hecho tan de prisa, que dio un traspié con una estaca y se tropezó con alguien al voltear la esquina. "¡Hey! Mira por dónde vas…" se calló abruptamente cuando se encontró con una enfadada mirada amarilla. "Ay caraj…eh, digo, le pido disculpas Mayor Elric, señor…y Mayor Elric," añadió apresurado cuando el Alquimista de Tierra apareció detrás de su hermano.

El más bajo de los dos sonrió apretando los labios. "Está bien…Capitán, no he sido reconocido por mi rango militar en mucho tiempo. Acero está bien. Y olvide lo de señor."

"Sí, señor, digo…."

Alphonse Elric intervino calmadamente, "Estamos deteniéndolo en sus deberes, Capitán. Siga su camino." El oficial volvió a propinar su saludo militar y huyó de la escena. ¡Sólo esperen a que los otros escuchen sobre esto!..¡Un encuentro real, en vivo con el mismísimo Alquimista de Acero! Así que era más bajito de lo esperado, pero tenía una genuina _presencia_ – ¿algo sobre su porte acaso? Y ese increíble cabello era un verdadero desperdicio en un chico.

Un par de ojos dorados lo vieron irse amargamente. "Odio cuando tengo que adivinar si se supone que conozco a alguien. No sé por cuánto tiempo pueda hacer esto, Al. Voy a equivocarme.

"No, no lo harás," dijo tranquilizadoramente su hermano. "Estamos en la milicia, tú siempre puedes usar sólo sus rangos y nadie se dará cuenta que no recuerdas sus nombres. Igual, tú nunca fuiste bueno recordándolos. Además, estuviste ausente por cuatro años – todos te darán una concesión por ello. La gente sigue adelante, sabes."

Los ojos de Auric se movieron rápidamente hacia la entrada semi-abierta de la carpa. "No el hombre que estoy a punto de ver."

* * *

Roy permaneció erguido – el fiel modelo de un moderno General Mayor, pensó socarronamente – hasta que el ruido sordo de la puerta de la tienda contra las lonas señaló que el Capitán ya se había ido. Luego dejó que sus hombros se desplomaran ligeramente mientras soltaba la respiración muy, pero muy despacio. Las costillas rotas dolían espantosamente, y el por qué se había rehusado a la morfina ofrecida por los doctores estaba más allá de su entendimiento en ese momento. Habría aliviado el dolor, y hubiese tenido algunas horas de descanso. Pero más importante, habría suavizado el duro filo de la realidad y le habría permitido algo de paz, aunque sea por un ratito.

No. Ése era el primer paso en la resbaladiza pendiente hacia la adicción. Él lo había visto antes en los soldados. En un inicio era una dosis temporal para el dolor, pero luego se convertía en una necesidad, un ansia, un incontrolable deseo de esa dulce inconciencia que los volvía locos. Él no iría por ese camino. Principalmente porque en este momento se veía tan tentador que sabía que estaría perdido una vez que se diera por vencido y se entregara a ese canto de sirena en un intento por buscar ese paraíso que alguna vez había encontrado antes, en los brazos de Edward Elric. Un lugar fuera de tiempo – un punto _intermedio_. Roy cerró sus ojos y deliberadamente flexionó su mano herida, haciendo una mueca de dolor pero dándole la bienvenida como una distracción al mórbido sendero por el que su mente lo estaba llevando. Se quejó silenciosamente, mordiendo la parte interna de su labio mientras esperaba que la primera estela de dolor se disipara antes de tumbarse contra su escritorio de puro alivio. Quizás él realmente debiera dormir algo – una de las cosas maravillosas que venían con el rango era que podías pedir una litera para tu oficina, y justo en ese momento, ese vejestorio que a las justas se mantenía en pie se veía increíblemente atractivo. La otra cosa maravillosa de ser el oficial presente con el rango más alto era el poder otorgar ascensos en el mismo campo. Sin demora, él había promovido a Maes a General de Brigada, y el semblante en el rostro de su amigo había sido comiquísima.

"¿Qué?"

"Ya me oyó, _Brigadier_ Hughes. Por su creatividad poco común en la guerra psicológica."

El rostro de Maes se había oscurecido. "Roy…acerca de eso…."

"_Bastante_ ingenioso. Verdaderamente inspirado. Debiste haber estado planeando todo esto desde el momento que lo viste en mi oficina," y Roy había dejado que la brillante fragilidad de su voz dirigiera la acusación mucho más efectivamente de lo que hubiera hecho cualquier berrinche. "En el futuro, sin embargo, me gustaría estar informado sobre tales planes antes de que ellos me sorprendan en el campo de batalla. ¿O es que la efectividad del shock era también un elemento clave en tu estrategia?"

"¿Hubieras estado de acuerdo si lo hubieras sabido?" Maes había preguntado tranquila y deliberadamente.

Roy había permanecido callado, pero Maes había leído la respuesta en sus ojos. "Ed siempre fue tu punto débil, Roy. Tú eres capaz de ser objetivo sobre todo lo demás para perseguir tus metas _con excepción_ de los hermanos Elric y Ed en particular. Nosotros lo necesitábamos a él. Yo no sería un Oficial de Inteligencia si no hubiera hecho uso de una oportunidad caída del cielo para levantar la moral y debilitar al enemigo. Señor."

"Nadie está cuestionando su juicio _profesional_, Brigadier," Roy había respondido fríamente. "Pero me disculpará si no me siento con ganas de discutir mis asuntos personales con usted en este momento; tengo una guerra que ganar y un país que gobernar. Y usted tiene nuevas responsabilidades esperando, creo yo."

Él en seguida había delegado la mayor parte de los asuntos operacionales y logísticos al nuevo Brigadier, dejándolo libre para trabajar en los detalles de la limpieza de los restantes focos de violencia y consolidar su poder en el vacío dejado por la desagradable muerte del Fuhrer en manos del resucitado Alquimista de Acero. Era todo un desafío estando lejos de Central, pero Roy no se había convertido en el General más joven de la historia por gusto. Y Maes estaba tratando de enmendar las cosas lanzando una sarta de rumores en las altas esferas y publicando apropiados artículos de propaganda – el héroe-de-guerra siempre le gustaba a las masas, y sus ojos y oídos en la capital ya estaban viendo una oleada de apoyo para con el heroico General Roy Mustang. La boca de Roy se retorció cínicamente. Si tan sólo pudieran ver la sangre en sus manos.

La litera le estaba haciendo señas y hacia all dirigió sus pasos, las botas en sus pies se sentían que pesaban como plomos mientras arrastraba los pies. Ya casi llego…y entonces tropezó sobre su propio pie. Mierda. Va a doler como diablos cuando choque con el piso, pensó en pleno vértigo, pero en vez de caer, un fuerte par de brazos lo cogió cuando caía de rodillas. "Gracias," dijo con voz entrecortada, optando por quedarse quieto por el momento hasta que el mundo dejara de girar.

"No hay problema," vino la sarcástica y divertida voz. "Sin embargo tengo que decir que se te está volviendo un hábito." Un par de ojos dorados como de gato encontraron los suyos, y Auric le enarcó una ceja. "Un poco más de eso y me veré forzado a concluir que te estás muriendo por mí." (1)

* * *

Los ojos de Roy seguían al Guardián de cabellos dorados mientras éste caminaba dinámica pero silenciosamente alrededor de la carpa. Auric había colocado fácilmente al hombre sobre la litera, su toque sumamente delicado para no agravar sus heridas, pero su ligera contextura contradecía a una sorprendente y enjuta fuerza que Roy recordaba muy bien. Luego de un momento de vacilación, Auric se había quitado su abrigo para usarlo como manta cuando unos minutos de búsqueda no habían revelado nada apropiado, y Roy lo estaba encontrando extrañamente reconfortante. Olía bien, al menos, y el beneficio adicional era el poder observar de cerca la pulida figura vestida de negro de Auric, sin el estorbo de ninguna capa o abrigo. Igual que la de Ed, exceptuando una adición.

"¿Alguna vez te quitas tus guantes?" preguntó Roy somnoliento. Él podía sentirse cayendo en la inconciencia a pesar de sus buenas intenciones, en ese placentero estado entre los sueños y la realidad, cuando las preguntas más inconsecuentes parecieran llevar el mayor peso.

Auric miró hacia el extremo de la carpa donde estaba Roy, sobresaltado. "No realmente. Bueno, no cuando estoy al aire libre como ahora. Defensa personal." Flexionó su antebrazo, cerrando su mano, y para sorpresa de Roy, una delgada y plana cuchilla de ocho pulgadas de largo se deslizó suavemente, extendiéndose sobre el dorso del puño de Auric. Pudo ver cómo ella podría agarrar desprevenido a un oponente, y con certeza aseguraría que un puñetazo propinado tendría muchas más de las acostumbradas consecuencias. El Guardián se encogió de hombros tímidamente mientras retraía la cuchilla. "En caso de que esté de alguna forma desarmado. Ella me fue útil en más de una ocasión. Ahora duerma, General, usted necesita descansar o no va a ser útil para nadie."

"No quiero dormir," Roy dijo arrastrando las palabras, aun cuando sus ojos parpadeaban cerrándose. Con su cabello cayendo sobre sus ojos y la fatiga forzándolo a bajar la guardia, parecía sorprendentemente joven y frágil mientras se acurrucaba en la litera, abrazándose al abrigo de Auric.

Auric pensó fugazmente que había sido una buena idea colocar a Al en la entrada para darles privacidad – él estaba más que seguro que el General estaría mortificado si alguien lo pillaba así de vulnerable. Pero ésta _no_ era la forma en que había imaginado que iría esta reunión. "¿Por qué no?.. ¿Acaso no estás cansado?" preguntó dulcemente, como cuando uno se dirige a un niño colérico.

"Porque…tú te habrás ido cuando me despierte," vino el casi inaudible susurro. "No puedo afrontarlo de nuevo, Ed. Duele."

El Guardián se mordió el labio, luego arrastró una silla plegable cerca a la litera y se sentó. "No, no me iré. Me quedaré sentado aquí cerca a ti," prometió, extendiendo los brazos y tomando una de las normalmente elegantes manos de dedos largos entre las suyas, con cuidado de no sacudirla – por como se veía la hinchazón, el Alquimista de Fuego no iba a tronar sus dedos por un tiempo. El color en Roy parecía un poco febril en sus pálidas mejillas, y Auric frunció el ceño. "Creo que estás un poquito afiebrado, aunque es probable que sean sólo tus heridas. Toma, bebe un poco de agua antes que te quedes dormido," le alcanzó el vaso, y de nuevo se puso desagradablemente preocupado ante el hecho de cuan poco pesaba el hombre. Él obviamente se había estado presionando a sí mismo hasta sus límites físicos incluso antes de que empezara toda esta confusión. Ocultando su preocupación con brusquedad, colocó a Roy de nuevo contra la única y delgada almohada y recogió el vaso antes de regresar a su asiento y tomar nuevamente la mano de Roy. "Ahora duerme."

"Lo siento." Un murmullo casi delirante.

"¿Por qué?"

"Yo nunca te dije."

Auric contuvo su respiración. Quizás podía salvar algo de sus intenciones originales después de todo. "¿Qué fue lo que no me dijiste?"

"Yo nunca te dije…me dejaste y yo nunca te dije…." Murmuró Roy inquieto, y Auric se encontró apartando dulcemente los mechones de cabello del rostro del hombre y dejando reposar calmadamente una mano sobre su frente.

"Eso ya pasó. Ahora estoy aquí."

La respiración de Roy pareció profundizarse más mientras se calmaba bajo el contacto de Auric. "Yo nunca te dije…yo sé por qué tenías que irte solo…¿no hay acaso un punto intermedio?" Sus palabras eran vacilantes y quebradas, casi como si fuesen partes de un todo más largo. Auric pudo haber jurado que las había oído antes. ¿Pero dónde? Buscó en su memoria, confundido, y luego se puso imperceptiblemente rígido cuando un recuerdo de su última noche en Risembool flotó dentro de su mente. Él se había retirado antes que Al y Winry para darles algo de privacidad en su despedida, y mientras subía las escaleras, él había escuchado a Winry cantar suavemente:

_Sé que te has ido  
__Te vi partir  
Yo siempre pensé  
Que era a mí  
A quien dejaste en claro  
Con ese último beso  
Que tú no podías tener una vida  
Llena de 'puede ser' y 'qué pasaría si'  
_

_Cuando __cada bote se haya alejado  
Y cada sendero se haya marcado y pavimentado  
Cuando cada camino haya contado su historia  
__Entonces te traeré de nuevo  
A casa para que te quedes_

_Cuando __cada pueblo se vea igual  
Cuando cada elección se haga difícil de hacer  
Cuando cada mapa se haya guardado  
Entonces te traeré de nuevo  
A casa para que te quedes_

_Y ahora __ya sé por qué te tuviste que ir solo  
No hay acaso un punto intermedio_

_Exti__ende tus brazos  
Grita fuerte mi nombre  
Y te traeré de nuevo  
Hoy mismo_

Auric presionó fuertemente sus labios, luchando contra una extraña oleada de emoción. "Me imagino que todos estamos buscando ese punto intermedio, Roy," dijo suavemente. "Pero ahora yo lo conozco. Y regresaré a casa cuando llegue el momento, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora duerme. Yo estaré aquí cuando despiertes." Roy se inquietó levemente, y una muy tenue sonrisa tocó sus labios al tiempo que Auric meneaba su cabeza con pesar por ser un tonto sentimental. "Duerme."

**

* * *

**

**Nota de la Autora:**

_Again, credit where it is due and a plug: the song, "Home To Stay" (Amy Foster-Gillies/Jeremy Lubbock) can be found on the self-titled debut album by Josh Groban, a lovely, talented young man who spent some time at one of my alma maters before pursuing his professional career. It's an amazingly beautiful song sung with deep emotion by a great singer, and I highly recommend both the song and the album._

_Nuevamente, __los créditos donde es debido y un disco: la canción, "Home to Stay" (A Casa para que te Quedes) se puede encontrar en el álbum debut autotitulado por Josh Groban, un adorable y talentoso hombre que pasó algún tiempo en uno de mis alma mater antes de perseguir su carrera profesional. Es una estupenda y linda canción entonada con profunda emoción por un gran cantante, y les recomiendo mucho tanto la canción como el álbum._

**Nota de la Traductora:**

(1) El término 'you're falling for me' se puede traducir literalmente como 'te estás cayendo por mí' o coloquialmente 'te estás enamorando de mí'. Yo cambié el 'cayendo' por 'muriendo', ya que el sentido de la autora es que cada vez que Roy está a punto de caer o de morir, llega Auric y lo salva, y el doble significado en inglés ayuda para interpretar lo que Auric quiere decir en broma.  
Esta traductora intentó hacer algo similar…¿me resultó?... cuéntenme…

Otra cosilla, entendamos que los guantes de Auric son completamente distintos a los blancos usados por Ed o Roy. 'Gauntlets' como es su denominación en el fic original significa 'guantes protectores usados sobre la armadura en la época medieval', ahora pongan a usar su imaginación…

Y para los que quieren escuchar la canción, aquí está la dirección en YouTube. Sólo quiten los espacios y coloquen el signo 'igual' entre las letras 'v' y 'r'

http : / / www . youtube . com/watch?v r-zApS-e8nk

Y si quieren revisar la letra en inglés, pueden ir a mi profile y buscarlo en el fic original.

Presten atención a la letra, esta canción es MUY importante… yo sé por qué se los digo.

Y... hoy publiqué un pequeño one-shot por el Día de la Madre, vayan y dénle una mirada

xXx

Ahora… ¡dejen review!


	16. Despertar

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece. Y ésta es una traducción del fic original escrito en inglés por la talentosa _**Nike Femme**_**.**

Agradezco a Lady Seika Lerki por ayudarme revisando mi traducción.

* * *

**Full Circle  
****(Círculo Completo)**

**_

* * *

C__apítulo 16: Despertar_**

"General. ¿General?" La voz era baja, pero insistente. El pelinegro enterró su cabeza aún más profundamente en la durísima almohada e intentaba valientemente ignorar ese zumbante sonido en sus oídos. "Mustang tienes que levantarse ahora. ¿Y puedes por favor soltar eso?" ahora el parlanchín y él se habían enfrascado en una lucha por su manta, y él estaba totalmente determinado a no perder. Tiró más fuerte y se acurrucó engreídamente en su premio mientras el otro se rendía con un suspiro irritado. ¡Ja!. Toma eso. Hubo una pausa, y luego la voz decayó un octavo de tono al tiempo que le susurraba amenazante, "_Roy_…levántate o llamaré a un oficial para que vaya y traiga a la Capitán Hawkeye, aunque mejor no, ya que ella estaría más que feliz de hacer un hueco en mi abrigo con tal de pegarte un tiro."

Roy Mustang, Alquimista de Fuego, General Mayor y actual oficial a cargo de lo que estaba empezando a llamarse la Batalla de la Aniquilación de Drachma, se sentó erguido sobre la desvencijada litera y casi de inmediato se arrepintió del abrupto movimiento ya que sus maltratadas costillas crujieron en protesta. Envolvió con sus brazos su cuerpo medio, parpadeando borrosamente mientras trataba de que el mundo se le aclarara, su cabeza estaba rígida por el incómodo ángulo en que ella había reposado sobre la inadecuada almohada. "¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?" murmuró al todavía no-identificado parlanchín, tomando refugio en sus hábitos militares. "Café. Reporte de la situación."

"Como una hora. Deberías haber dormido el doble de eso, pero el deber llama, me temo," y una taza se puso en su mano que había estado buscando a tientas. "Toma, bebe eso. Y todo parece estar bajo control, excepto que uno de la división G1 insiste en que necesita verte y tienes una reunión de staff en media hora." Obedientemente, Roy torció su cabeza, sus facciones se fundieron en una expresión de pura felicidad al oler la bocanada de aromas que provenían de la ordinaria y maltratada taza de metal. Inhaló profundamente dos veces, casi ceremoniosamente, y luego, mientras los hirvientes sorbos bajaban por su cuerpo, la realidad se filtró de nuevo en su somnolienta y confundida mente en un rápido revoltijo de imágenes y sensaciones. Primero respirando superficialmente debido al vendaje que envolvía sus costillas. Luego el dolor y el mareo. Luego cayendo. Luego siendo recogido. Luego el placentero sueño que había tenido acerca de que Ed estaba aquí y de que finalmente había tenido la oportunidad de decirle… esperen un momento. Oh cielos.

Auric. Sintió que su cara se ruborizaba mientras intentaba recordar lo que – como si nada – él había dicho en voz alta antes de desmayarse abruptamente.

El Guardián se dejó caer en la silla plegable cerca de Roy, sosteniendo su propia taza de café y balanceando sus piernas hacia arriba hasta dejarlas reposar sobre el borde de la litera. Parecía irritablemente bien descansado, Roy observó resentido, mientras todavía luchaba por recordar lo que había pasado luego de que Auric lo había metido dentro de la litera. La resistencia de la juventud, no cabía duda, y algo de ese pensamiento debió habérsele notado en su rostro, porque una mirada de entretenido engreimiento revoloteaba en el rostro del rubio al tiempo que le asentía a la taza de Roy que se enfriaba rápidamente. "Anda, bebe, yo…persuadí…al Coronel que quería que regresaras en veinte minutos," y un centelleo en los ojos dorados del Guardián sugerían que había sido forzado a ser menos que cortés. "Se te va a enfriar y eso sería un desperdicio, después de todo lo que tuve que hacer para conseguirlo." Las cejas de Roy se arquearon hacia arriba como preguntando, y Auric rodó los ojos. "Parece que cuando las líneas de abastecimiento se abrieron de nuevo, a algún idiota intendente se le olvidó incluir el café entre los comestibles considerados 'provisiones indispensables', y tuve que transmutar los granos de café a partir de cocoa y hojas de té. No te preocupes, ya le dije a Hawkeye que se encargara del tipo." Tomó cautelosamente un sorbo de su taza. "Aún así, sabe bien. Soy _muy_ bueno."

La cafeína finalmente le estaba surtiendo efecto, y Roy invocó a todos sus medios para desplegar una débil sonrisa socarrona. "Estoy complacido de que hayas sido capaz de hacer tan delicada transmutación sin mi _supervisión_. Y puedo ver que lo llevaste a cabo muy bien. Estoy tan contento de ver que adoptar la persona de Ed no ha opacado la _pequeña_ finesa que tenías, _Guardián_."

"¿A quién le estás diciendo que es más pequeño que un grano de café, bastardo malagradecido?" refunfuñó Auric, tambaleándose en la endeble silla plegable mientras ponía sus botas en el suelo con un golpe sordo. "¡Te salvé la vida!.. ¡De nuevo!.. ¡Te libré de la vergüenza de que uno de tus hombres te encontrara durmiendo en horas de trabajo!" propinó un indignado respiro, y declamó en tonos sonoros y acusadores, "te hice café – _literalmente_ – por el que el resto del campamento _mataría_ por tener. ¿Y podría indicar que esto último _no_ estaba en tu contrato?"

Roy lo consideró juiciosamente, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras observaba al joven a través de sus pestañas y adoptaba una fingida expresión pensativa. "Los primeros dos pueden ser considerados dentro de 'hacer todo lo que fuera posible,' ¿no lo crees? Y por lo otro, bueno…" levantó su taza en un brindis fingido, "el rango tiene sus privilegios."

Auric le lanzó una mirada asesina. "Tienes suerte de que todavía me preocupo por mi reputación de no haber perdido ningún cliente o ya estarías bien muerto en este momento."

Para su sorpresa, Roy inclinó su cabeza entendiéndolo y no dio ninguna contestación mordaz. "Me doy cuenta de ello. Y gracias por el café." Cayó un incómodo silencio, mientras ambos hombres se encontraban inmersos en sus pensamientos. Auric enredaba vagamente el extremo de su trenza, debatiendo si debía traer a colación lo que había sucedido – queriendo saber si acaso el hombre se acordaba. Mustang definitivamente había estado sucumbiendo al delirio del agotamiento en ese momento, así que había una chance de que no recordara. Tenía que admitir que era un alivio ver al General tranquilizarse – esto era definidamente preferible a la pálida figura que preocupadamente había observado durante la hora que pasó. El café caliente le estaba dando un toque de color a las pálidas mejillas del hombre, iluminando la elegancia de su estructura ósea, a pesar de que sus ojos todavía mantenían un brillo demasiado brilloso; y fue entonces que Auric se encontró contemplando – realmente contemplando – al General, a las delgadas y oscuras cejas que podían ser tan expresivas como las propias palabras, a los ensombrecidos ojos que podían destellar con fuegos internos que a menudo se mantenían al margen y escondidos de la vista del público, a las gráciles líneas de su garganta y clavícula reveladas a través de su camisa arrugada y medio abierta.

Al menos Ed había tenido buen gusto en hombres, no así en la ropa.

"Tu cabello es un desastre," observó finalmente Roy, encogiendo sus piernas grácilmente para sentarse de piernas cruzadas sobre la litera. Él sabía que debía de estar alistándose para su reunión de staff, pero una pequeña parte de él quería sólo unos momentos más en esta extraña y apacible intimidad.

"Ése es el por qué lo mantengo amarrado hacia atrás," suspiró Auric, deshaciendo el extremo de la trenza y dejando que su cabello cayera libre mientras lo sacudía. Aún enmarañado y con nudos por el esfuerzo del día, mantenía una hipnótica belleza, una cortina de ondeante oro amarillento, pleno y grueso. "Está demasiado largo para trenzármelo yo solo, salvo que lo jalara sobre mi hombro, pero entonces no me dejaría en paz. Maes lo había hecho por mí – me imagino que él había practicado lo suficiente con Alicia." Miró con ojos culpables hacia Mustang, vacilante, luego se tragó el orgullo y soltó la bomba. "Mira, Mustang…de veras lo siento. Acerca de la farsa, digo. A pesar que fue la idea del Coronel Hughes, yo al final… acepté… y realmente no creo que hayamos pensado en lo que podría pasar…después. Una batalla tiene cierta urgencia que impide pensar mucho más allá de ella, en las consecuencias, sabes."

Restringiéndose fuertemente del relámpago irracional de celos que recorría sus venas ante la sola idea de que Maes había recorrido sus dedos a través de esa fabulosa y sedosa cascada, Roy se concentró en la crisis más inmediata, llamada, por darle un nombre, 'asimilando después de caer en cuenta', y que se le manifestaba en la boca de su estómago. _Auric sabía lo de Ed_, pensó desolado el intensamente privado hombre. Respira. Sólo respira. Era obvio que Auric intentaba parecer indiferente ante los sentimientos de Roy al no ventilar el asunto directamente, y la compasión de ese acto de alguna forma hizo que las cosas fueran peores. El alquimista luchó para calmar sus turbias emociones incluso si esto se veía como si todo el aire de sus pulmones estuviera siendo succionado a la fuerza. O era que el doctor había vendado sus costillas demasiado apretado, – Él podría comprobar la posibilidad de que él había sido uno de los homúnculos disfrazados, pensó irónicamente – luego sacudió su cabeza en cuanto reconoció el humor negro como un mecanismo para sobrellevar y dilatar todo aquello. El Guardián se estremeció ante el gesto negativo y Roy extendió una mano para tranquilizarlo. "Dirás General de Brigada, y acepto tu disculpa por la intención con que la pediste, a pesar de que no era necesaria," dijo Roy calmadamente. "Fue una brillante estrategia – y funcionó. Tú has llevado al enemigo a la confusión, les has dado a los hombres un nuevo corazón y a mi causa una nueva fuerza, y te agradezco por ello…a pesar de cómo eso pudo haberme afectado a nivel personal." Balanceó sus piernas fuera de la litera y se paró, doblando cuidadosamente el abrigo rojo sobre su brazo, evitando los ojos de Auric, por miedo de lo que pudiera ver en ellos. ¿Disgusto?..¿Cautela?..¿Lástima? La sola idea hacía que se le revolviera el estómago, pero se rehusó a que se le notara en el rostro. Él se había vuelto bastante diestro en ello con el pasar de los años. "Debería de prepararme para mi reunión de staff – me sorprende que Hawkeye no se haya aparecido todavía con un informe resumen. Toma," y le ofreció a Auric el abrigo pulcramente doblado.

El Guardián no hizo movimiento alguno para tomarlo, sus ojos dorados se mantenían fijos en el rostro de Roy buscando…¿qué cosa? "¿Auric? Deberías quedarte con él, al menos hasta que regresemos a Central." Roy se presionó a sí mismo para hablar de forma normal mientras le ofrecía el ofensivo artículo de vestir.

Se elevó una fina ceja, y Auric pareció haber llegado a una abrupta decisión. "No puedo," dijo escuetamente. "Primero necesito ayuda para trenzar mi cabello." Sus ojos no vacilaron en ningún momento mientras caminaba hacia el espacio personal de Roy, sus ojos se entrecerraron especulativamente como cuando un gato había ubicado una rata particularmente atrayente. Roy no pudo darle nombre a la extraña emoción que vio en esa aureada mirada. "¿O es que ha cambiado de parecer acerca de las ventajas de que Edward Elric sea visto a su lado, General?" Su voz había bajado hasta ser un aterciopelado susurro que hizo que a Roy se le escarapelara la espalda. Tenía que admitir que era una interesante experiencia el sentirse desbalanceado en el otro lado de la ecuación depredador-presa.

"¿Oh?..¿Acaso te parezco un criado?" preguntó suavemente.

Ante eso, Auric levantó la otra ceja. "¿_Realmente_ quieres saber lo que me pareces, Roy?" y el simple sonido de su nombre escapando lentamente de los labios del Guardián resultó ser más encantador que cualquier número de halagos que le habían sido lanzados a lo largo de todos estos años. Y entonces el sonido de un clarín marcando la hora rompió el hechizo y Auric apartó la mirada. "Te lo diría, pero el deber nos llama. Tienes una reunión que atender, y yo necesito encontrar a Al y asegurarme que no se meta en problemas."

Roy se preguntaba a qué estaba jugando Auric mientras le hacía señas al Guardián para que se sentara sobre la cama cerca de él. Por un momento, casi había parecido como si Auric se le estuviese insinuando…pero eso era ridículo. "Si insistes. Voltéate por favor – sí, así está bien. Ten presente que los peines son difíciles de encontrar en los campos de batalla, así que tendré que usar mis manos." Empezó a trabajar con los nudos más largos, los que se separaban con sorprendente facilidad. El cabello se sentía justo como lo recordaba – cálido, fino y suave como la seda, y a la vez lo suficientemente grueso para tener fuerza y peso. Él recordaba un cuento de hadas que su madre le había contado acerca de una princesa a quien se le había pedido convertir el lino en oro – asumiendo que la princesa había sido una alquimista razonablemente exitosa, él suponía que el resultado habría sido algo como el cabello de Ed…Auric. Roy frunció el ceño ante un nudo particularmente difícil. "Ya que estoy atorado con tu cabello, dame tus impresiones sobre lo ocurrido, así no tendré que leer el reporte. ¿Exactamente qué fue lo que le hiciste al Fuhrer?"

Auric se encogió de hombros, sus ojos cerrados se movían bajo el tranquilizador toque de los dedos de Roy desenredando sus cabellos. "A diferencia del café – lo cual, por cierto, considero un logro mucho más grande – no involucró nada de alquimia, me temo, sólo nuestras habilidades básicas de Guardián. Parece que las Piedras Filosofales que le dan vida y forma humana a tus Homúnculos contienen la misma forma de energía que yo uso para manipular las Puertas. Yo sólo se la extraje… dejé que la mayor parte retorne a la tierra, y dispuse de un poco como refuerzo. Lo necesitaba, habiendo estado corriendo casi fuera de hora, y otro efecto práctico es que previene la necesidad de dormir, al menos por un rato.

Roy lo miró pensativo, oyendo el curioso tono en su voz. Luego sus manos se paralizaron por un momento cuando una pieza del rompecabezas encajó perfectamente. "Eso es lo que has estado escondiéndole a Al – que tú sólo lo puedes hacer hasta que te agota la energía, a lo cual todos llegan al final. Y luego pierdes el control, y te mata. Ésa es la razón por la que has estado tan cansado, y ésa es la razón por la que has estado tosiendo sangre incluso desde la primera vez que te conocimos."

El Guardián se quedó testarudamente en silencio hasta que Mustang le jaló el cabello con insistencia. "¡Auch!..¡Córtala ya, bastardo! Está bien, ¡sí! Pero eso no volverá a ser problema por un tiempo. Extraje suficiente de ese Homúnculo para ayudarme a salir del apuro. Estaré bien salvo que tenga que abrir otra Puerta así de grande, así que mientras no requieran de una, eso ya no es un problema. Y esto no debe de llegar a oídos de Al. ¿Entendiste? No quiero que esté por ahí armando un escándalo como si fuese una mamá gallina. Además," y el rostro de Auric se oscureció, "por lo que él me ha contado, nuestra madre murió de una clase de mal que la consumía, algo similar a lo mío. Casi suena como si alguien hubiera estado explotando sus energías vitales para algún otro propósito. Él no necesita que se lo recuerden."

Roy notó el uso del término 'nuestra madre'. Ésta era una interesante revelación – de hecho Auric parecía estar gradualmente aceptando su vida previa como Ed con todos los lazos que esto involucraba. Mientras que para el tópico que estaba en cuestionamiento, sin embargo…Roy frunció los labios, pero reconoció, luego de un momento de reflexión, que el rubio tenía razón. "Está bien. Pero quiero enterarme en el instante en que no te sientas bien, ¿estamos claros?" Volvió a jalarle el cabello, esta vez con más suavidad.

"Dictador," murmuró Auric.

"Ése _es_ justo el punto por el que todos estamos aquí," Roy señaló sarcásticamente al tiempo que terminaba con la trenza y levantaba el pedazo de elástico que Auric había utilizado para asegurarla. Sin embargo, en cuanto envolvió el elástico alrededor de sus dedos… "¡Demonios!"

Auric medio giró. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada," vino la aguda respuesta. Rodando sus ojos, Auric levantó su brazo y tomó el extremo de su trenza, luego giró para ver a Mustang frotándose delicadamente los dedos.

"Diablos, olvidé que tenías una mano lastimada," maldijo Auric. Arrebató el elástico de la cama donde Roy lo había dejado caer y se amarró el extremo de la trenza, luego buscó la mano de Mustang, recorriendo gentilmente sus dedos sobre los de Roy mientras fruncía el ceño ante los dedos hinchados. "Huh. Sí, no vas a chasquear sus dedos por un tiempo, Alquimista de Fuego. Afortunadamente, tienes prometidos los servicios de un Guardián particularmente previsor." Roy le arqueó una escéptica ceja al joven mientras éste rebuscaba entre los bolsillos de su abrigo. "¿Dónde está?... no puedo haberlo tirado, ¿o sí? Salvo que…durante la pelea quizás…si lo hice voy a _volver _a matar a ese idiota de Orgullo por hacerme perder mi… ¡Ajá! Extiende tu mano."

Roy suspiró y obedeció, ofreciéndole la mano menos dañada. "Aquí tienes. No lo vayas a perder; tuve que hacer que Maes sacrificara tres marcos de fotos por esto," sonrió ampliamente Auric, no pareciendo arrepentido de lo que había hecho en lo absoluto. Dejó caer un pequeño objeto rectangular de aproximadamente dos tercios de la palma extendida de Roy. Éste lo volteó perplejo en su mano. Era sorprendentemente pesado para su tamaño y extraordinariamente bien hecho, con extremos redondeados y un acabado de espejo plateado, deslucido sólo por miniaturizados pero meticulosamente definidos círculos de transmutación grabados en cada una de las caras, y Roy inhaló profundamente al reconocer los círculos que normalmente se encontraban bordados en sus guantes. Lo abrió con un movimiento rápido.

"Un encendedor."

"Un encendedor a prueba de aire, _a prueba de agua_, y listo para hacer alquimia, idiota," corrigió exasperado. "Preferiría no tener que atender a tu funeral por el simple hecho de que no fuiste lo suficientemente cuidadoso y perdiste tus guantes – siempre tendrás una forma de iniciar un fuego y esa forma es presionando un círculo en tu palma. Sabes, ustedes los alquimistas están tan atrapados en sus pequeños símbolos de estatus – guantes, relojes, lo que sea – que a veces olvidan ser prácticos con las cosas. Por ejemplo, poderoso Alquimista de Fuego…usted podría empezar a considerar la simple composición química del agua en su tiempo libre. La última vez que la revisé, tanto el hidrógeno como el oxígeno eran gases altamente inflamables."

Roy abrió su boca para rebatir lo expuesto, luego la volvió a cerrar malhumorado y sonrió socarronamente para encubrir su disgusto. "Pero lo tengo a usted para cubrirme las espaldas, oh gran Guardián."

"No siempre voy a estar cerca cuando necesites ser salvado, _bastardo_," gruñó Auric, arrebatando su abrigo y volteándose para retirarse. Ante esto Roy parpadeó. El lenguaje de Auric se había vuelto ciertamente más…colorido a la vez que se incrementaba su comodidad en la aceptación de Ed como parte de su ser. "Hasta más tarde, Mustang. Trata de no incendiar la carpa." Roy lo observó levantar el extremo de lona de la entrada de la carpa, luego se detuvo de improviso. "Hey, ¿General bastardo?"

"¿Sí, _Fullmetal_ enano?" dijo claramente en beneficio de los oídos que pudieran estar escuchando. Recibió un reflexivo gruñido, pero el ceño se deshizo cambiando a una melancólica sonrisa.

"Gracias por confiar lo suficiente como para _dejarnos_ caer," dijo suavemente el rubio, diciendo esa palabra con un énfasis tan suave que resultaba casi imperceptible para cualquier fisgón, y cualquier observador particularmente interesado podría haber asumido que esa palabra se refería a los hermanos Elric. Pero la mirada en los ojos de Auric decían otra cosa. "Nosotros nunca fuimos personas para 'quizás' o 'qué pasaría si'. Pero cuando todo esto acabe…él y yo…regresaremos a casa para quedarnos. Si crees que todavía quieres encontrar ese punto intermedio." Y después de eso se había ido, agachándose grácilmente para salir de la puerta de la carpa.

Roy miró con ojos enceguecidos dentro de su pasado mientras contemplaba su futuro en los pasos que suavemente se alejaban. Permaneció inmóvil por un largo rato. Luego guardó el encendedor en su bolsillo, se puso de pie y se arregló el uniforme, enderezándose la chaqueta y peinándose el cabello con sus dedos para asemejar normalidad, vistiéndose con la máscara de un líder que todo-lo-ve, todo-lo-puede, todo-lo-sabe. Por ahora su presente lo llamaba.

Pero cuando todo esto haya acabado, él lo traería de regreso a casa para que se quede.

Se detuvo e hizo una nota mental. Y ellos iban a quedarse en la cama por una semana. Por lo menos.

**

* * *

**

**Nota de la Traductora:**

Mil gracias por seguir leyendo esta traducción.

Sigan recordando la letra de la canción… ya van a saber por qué…

xXx

¡Hagan feliz a esta traductora y dejen review! Nos vemos.


	17. Facetas del Amor

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece. Y ésta es una traducción del fic original escrito en inglés por la talentosa _**Nike Femme**_**.**

Agradezco a Lady Seika Lerki por ayudarme revisando mi traducción.

**xXx**

**Author's Note:** been getting loads of questions … and decided it wasn't a bad time to answer a few of them, so Q&A stuff is down at the bottom…

**Nota de la Autora:** he estado recibiendo una gran cantidad de preguntas y decidí que no sería malo responder algunas de ellas, así que miren al final. **(ojo, éstas fueron preguntas formuladas en el fic original)**

**

* * *

**

**Full Circle  
****(Círculo Completo)**

* * *

_**Capítulo 17: Facetas del Amor**_

El joven de cabello dorado vestido con el distintivo abrigo rojo, tarareaba contento mientras trotaba cruzando la irregularmente denominada plaza de desfiles en el medio de una masa de carpas, lamiéndose sus dedos para limpiárselos y sacudiéndose las migas del frente de su camisa. Había hecho una rápida parada en la carpa-comedor, esperando encontrar a Al y también robar un pegajoso bollo que ahora le estaba dando un placentero golpe de adrenalina superior al del café. Un atemorizado soldado se había aventurado a decir que pensaba que el Mayor Alphonse Elric podría haber ido a visitar a alguno de los heridos en el área post-operatorio, así que Auric se había dado media vuelta, luego de amablemente transmutar la tinaja de agua color desagüe que se hacía pasar como té – o cocoa, nunca le aclararon cuál – en café, ganándose de ese modo la adoración de los hombres, lo cual si bien es cierto siempre era bueno para el ego, resultaba un poquitín odioso para la preferencia de Auric por el perfil bajo. No se requiere de mucho para hacer feliz a alguna gente, pensó filosóficamente, y en realidad, la alquimia estaba demostrando ser bastante divertida. A pesar de que todavía no se sentía preparado para ir más allá de sencillas transmutaciones.

También se había encargado de insinuar que la sugerencia la había filtrado el General Mustang, lo cual ciertamente iba a ser bueno para la reputación de Roy de ser un líder preocupado y previsor con el que podían contar para cuidar de sus hombres en asuntos tanto grandes como pequeños y eso ciertamente extendería sorprendentemente el largo camino hacia generar la clase de buena voluntad popular que necesitaría para ascenderlo a Fuhrer. Dicho evento efectivamente terminaría el contrato, habiendo satisfecho el propósito del mismo. Lo cual removería la restricción impuesta en la conciencia de Auric con respecto a la regla del Gremio acerca de no establecer relación personal alguna con los clientes. Lo cual por lo tanto incentivaría a Auric en asegurar que el contrato sea completado lo más pronto posible para que entonces él pueda averiguar si las manos de Mustang eran tan buenas haciendo…otras cosas como lo habían sido al trenzarle el cabello. Mmm. Haciendo un esfuerzo, se sacudió esos pensamientos calenturientos. Sí, hasta ahora había hecho un trabajo decente esta mañana.

Auric bufó divertido al pillarse a sí mismo analizando y diseccionando sus motivos secretos; tú podías sacar al Guardían fuera del Gremio, pero aparentemente parecía que no podías sacar al Gremio del Guardián. Pero entonces si las historias de Al y los viejos reportes de Ed eran ciertos, Ed se había salido con la suya maquinando unos cuantos planes retorcidos en el pasado, así que quizás lo que él tenía era sólo un talento natural innato para la intriga. La legendaria impaciencia del Alquimista de Acero de no soportar ciertas cosas, Auric tenía el gran presentimiento de que su anterior identidad había sido todo un problema para aquellas personas a quienes las cosas se les habían dado fáciles, e incluían el ser perspicaz _o_ el idear escapatorias, si ponía su mente a pensar en ello – ese asunto con el oro y la hazaña en la ciudad minera, por ejemplo. El Guardián rió entre dientes para sí – estaba empezando a tenerle cariño a Ed. Había habido personas peores que él.

* * *

Jean Havoc yacía boca abajo y observaba a hurtadillas el largo pasillo que recorría la sala post-operatoria. Ninguna enfermera a la vista, y Riza había salido para atender la reunión de staff del General Mustang. Excelente. Cuidadosamente buscó la cajetilla de cigarros y la caja de fósforos que había atesorado debajo del colchón después de haberlos 'pedido prestados' a uno de los camilleros. Dándole golpecitos a la cajetilla con su palma hasta que un delgado cartucho salió de ella, sonrió de satisfacción mientras llevaba el cigarrillo hacia sus labios…sólo para encontrar que éste le era arrebatado por alguien rubio. Y este fastidioso alguien ni siquiera tenía senos.

Auric miró irritado a su alguna vez subordinado. "¡Qué pasa hombre!, ésta es una sala de hospital, Havoc. Tú _no_ vas a encender ningún cigarrillo aquí."

Havoc se dejó caer lánguido con la cara enterrada dentro de las almohadas. "Vamos, jefe, ¡tenga corazón!..¡me estoy volviendo loco aquí!" Elevó su cabeza nuevamente. "Ya es suficiente el estar sobre mi estómago gracias a esos malditos huecos que ese Homúnculo puso en mi espalda, ¿ahora quieren quitarme los cigarrillos? Ése es un castigo cruel e inusual, ¡eso es lo que es!"

"¿Qué mejor momento para dejarlo que éste?" respondió Auric sin mostrar simpatía alguna. "De todas formas es un sucio hábito – deberías de dejarlo ya mismo si realmente quieres una oportunidad con la Capitán Hawkeye."

"Nah, creo que ella ya ha caído bajo mi encanto libertino," dijo Havoc despreocupado. Luego su ceja se frunció. "Oiga jefe…¿eso significa que tú recuerdas haber sido Auric?"

El recordatorio de que Havoc – y probablemente todos los del círculo cercano a Roy con excepción de Maes y Al – creían que él era Ed, sacudió a Auric por un segundo, y se reprendió a sí mismo por olvidar momentáneamente que tenía que actuar un papel. Él había trabajado con esta gente por sólo un corto período, pero los había llegado a conocer y respetar, e incluso _querer_, y había esperado que el sentimiento fuera mutuo. ¿Acaso ellos estaban tan entusiasmados en deshacerse de él y de que Ed vuelva? "Um. Claro. Algo así. ¿Por qué?"

"No sé. Creo que quería agradecerle por su consejo respecto a Riza, y estaba preocupado de que eso nunca ocurriera. Pero si recuerdas lo que él me dijo, entonces supongo que será la misma cosa si te agradezco a ti. Es fabuloso que no hayas perdido la memoria de Auric, jefe, él era un buen chico. No es que no sea _maravilloso_ el tenerte de vuelta, claro está," añadió apurado Havoc, "el General ha extrañado tenerte cerca para gritarte, y en vez de ello se desquitaba conmigo y con Fury, pero no era lo mismo."

Auric gruñó con sentimientos encontrados. "General bastardo, ya veremos quién le grita a quién. ¿Entonces él te agradaba?"

"Claro, él era genial. A veces tenía mal genio como tú, pero era un poco mejor controlándolo, eso es todo. Aunque ahora tú pareces… diferente, jefe. Más calmado, menos gruñón. Me imagino que eso tiene que ver con el hecho de haber logrado tu meta de recuperar el cuerpo de Al, ¿eh?"

"Cuatro años es un montón de tiempo para madurar," dijo Auric harto de escuchar lo mismo, seguro de haber tenido antes una conversación similar con Mustang. ¿Acaso realmente había sido tan impulsivo en el pasado?

Havoc se encogió de hombros lo mejor que pudo con los vendajes envueltos a su alrededor y las múltiples intravenosas en su brazo. "Oye, ¿recuerdas cómo luchar como Auric? Y por otra parte ¿Cómo fue que recuperaste tu memoria?"

Optando por pasar por alto la segunda pregunta, el Guardián levantó sus cejas incrédulo. "¿Te perdiste lo que pasó con el Fuhrer?"

"Disculpa jefe…escuché que fue realmente impresionante, ¡y que al final lo desintegraste! Supongo que tu alquimia no ha sufrido por el desuso durante cuatro años. Pero no vi nada, lo siento… estuve un poco ocupado estando noblemente herido y en los brazos de la Capitana, si entiendes lo que quiero decir," le guiñó Havoc.

Auric suspiró, pero una amplia sonrisa se formó en los extremos de su boca mientras negaba con su cabeza al irreprimible Teniente. "Descansa Havoc. Y que no se te ocurra si quiera _pensar_ en encender un cigarrillo, o si no te enviaré a Hawkeye. Ah y por cierto, felicitaciones – ahora no se te ocurra hacer nada estúpido como para perderla."

Havoc sonrió con nostalgia. "La única forma de que eso ocurra sería si el General cambiara de parecer." Un par de dorados irises se sacudieron para encontrar sus ojos, y frunció el ceño ante la enigmática apariencia en ellos. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Primero que nada, ten más fe en Riza. Ella no toma decisiones a la ligera," fue la calmada respuesta. "Y segundo…no te preocupes con eso de que el General vaya a cambiar de parecer."

El herido parpadeó. "¿Por qué no? Él ya lo ha hecho antes, sólo para molestarme."

Un gruñido medio divertido. "Sí, él puede ser un total pendejo – _créeme_, yo lo sé – pero él no es de los que traicionan. Especialmente cuando sabe que la persona a la cual estaría traicionando no dudaría en dejarlo lastimado. Permanentemente." Y Auric mostró un destello de sus colmillos y sus ojos centellearon peligrosamente.

La boca del mayor se abrió tanto que pensó se le iba a dislocar la mandíbula. Y luego una amplia sonrisa se deslizó en su rostro. "¿Alguna vez te he dicho que te _amo_, jefe? No, espera, mejor que sea que te respeto y admiro – Mustang podría convertirme en tostada quemada si pensara que te estuve seduciendo. ¡En realidad, creo que hablo en nombre de todos los hombres de Amestris cuando digo que tienes mi eterna gratitud!..¡no puedo creerlo! Digo, yo sé que él batea para los dos lados (1), pero…¡wow!..¿Cuándo?..¿Fue antes? Acaso ustedes ya han – no, pensándolo bien, ¡no quiero saberlo! Pero…¡wow! El Fuego y el Acero - ¡el Dúo Dinámico! Quién lo diría…y…¡wow!" Havoc supo que estaba pisando sobre terreno peligroso cuando ojos aleonados se entrecerraron y el color se incrementó en las mejillas del rubio joven. Apresurado apuntó hacia la intravenosa en su brazo. "Vamos jefe, ¡tú bien sabes que no podrías lastimar a un inválido que está siendo medicado!" sonrió socarronamente.

"Podría intentarlo," fue la siniestra respuesta.

"¡Au!, ¡no hay necesidad de ponerse así, jefe! Yo estoy feliz por ti – ¡y por mí!" balbuceó Havoc un poco mareado, y Auric se hizo una nota mental de chequear con las enfermeras la dosis de morfina que estaba recibiendo Havoc; parecía…excesiva. "En realidad es como romántico, sabes… tú: regresando, sin saber quién eres; él: sin contártelo, queriendo dejarte libre mientras sufre en silencio; tú: finalmente recordando quién eres para así salvarle la vida…" se detuvo somnoliento. "¿Me pregunto qué clase de historias contará la gente acerca de Riza y de mí?"

Auric se movió nerviosamente, rodó sus ojos y se volteó para retirarse. "Ahórrese lo demás, Teniente; estás empezando a sonar como el Mayor Armstrong. Y yo ya habría renunciado si tú estuvieras a cargo," aconsejó sobre su hombro. "Y ser el blanco de Hawkeye en sus prácticas de tiro sería como un lindo paseo por el parque comparado con lo que yo te haría." Un pensamiento se le vino a la mente, y se volteó para mirar a Havoc quien aún sonreía como idiota. "Dime, ¿has visto a Al? Vine aquí buscándolo."

"¿Al? Claro, él estuvo aquí," asintió Havoc, disolviéndose su maniática expresión. "Pero jefe…Al se fue contigo hace quince minutos. ¿Acaso lo perdiste o algo así?"

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron en temerosa comprensión. Y luego Auric salía disparado de la sala al tiempo que Havoc llamaba a gritos a los policías militares que se encontraban cerca de la puerta.

* * *

Roy se recostó en su silla y miró arriba hacia la mediocre lona verde de la carpa que en esos momentos servía como oficina y cuartel mientras un nervioso Coronel hablaba y hablaba sobre varios detalles logísticos. Lo que había parecido espacioso teniendo sólo a él y Auric se estaba tornando absolutamente claustrofóbico con su mucho más amplio staff todos apretados y sentados sobre cualquier superficie disponible que había. Sin embargo no había forma de evitarlo, ya que las carpas más grandes habían sido designadas según sus órdenes para propósitos más esenciales como albergar a los heridos y alimentar a los hombres. Él sabía que en ese momento había por ahí un número de oficiales muy molestos, pero francamente, tenía que mantenerse indiferente en este punto. Cómo algunas de esas pomposas, egoístas y tristes excusas de líderes habían llegado tan alto en la escala militar estaba fuera de su entendimiento – él consideraba que el desahucio de sus palaciegos cuarteles que habían estado ocupando en medio de la zona de guerra sin tener siquiera pensamiento alguno por el bienestar de las tropas era un pequeño primer paso en cambiar las cosas para mejor. Sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos y perdieron el foco mientras su mente empezaba a ordenar las numerosas intrigas políticas que él estaba manipulando en Central desde la distancia.

Desde su incómodo lugar con lápiz y papel sobre una caja misteriosamente etiquetada como "Almacenes Generales", Hawkeye observaba con afecto a su Comandante en Jefe mientras éste se reclinaba en su silla, presionaba las yemas de sus dedos de ambas manos poniéndolas en punta ante sus ojos y asumía la actitud negligente que había calmado a los hombres de menor rango en la complaciente idea de que Roy Mustang estaba aburrido, o desinteresado, o simplemente soñando despierto, cuando en realidad él era simplemente capaz de delegar parte de su mente para la tarea de escuchar y escudriñar dicha información en la búsqueda de algo importante mientras el resto de su mente estaba dedicándose al planeamiento abstracto. Cualquiera que pudiera pensar en tomar ventaja del supuestamente distraído General, era puesto rápidamente en su sitio, e incluso algunos cometieron el mismo error dos veces. Ella suponía que esa actitud casual que ocultaba un fiero intelecto y voluntad era parte de lo que ella amaba en el hombre.

¿Amaba?

Sí, pero no estaba _enamorada_. Una vez más Auric había demostrado ese maldito talento de calar en el corazón de las cosas para llegar a la verdad. Él había afirmado que ella amaba al General, y eso era totalmente cierto. Riza Hawkeye no era una mujer sentimental, y ahora que había despejado su mente de la niebla del deseo durante esa catártica purga de llanto, finalmente entendió que ella había confundido el amor que sentía por lo que él era con el estar enamorada. Oh, ella lo apreciaba grandemente como persona, y aún creía en lo sueños de él, y admiraba su fuerza, y se permitía que él la liderara. Ella siempre lo haría. Y él había entendido aquello, y él apreciaba su amistad y respetaba su coraje, de buena gana había tomado la pesada carga que acarreaba el liderar. A diferencia de ella, sin embargo, él jamás había confundido eso con amor. Ese estado en donde tú amabas a la persona no por sus fortalezas, y no a pesar de sus defectos, sino por quién eras, debido a que las debilidades y falta de fuerzas es lo que te hace humano, ese estado en donde tú estás dispuesto a derrumbar los demonios del otro y a _dejar que el otro enfrente a los tuyos_ – eso era estar _enamorado_. Y mientras una pequeña parte de ella deseaba que Roy fuera esa persona – un deseo que compartía con la mayor parte de la población de mujeres solteras de Amestris, ella sabía que no sería capaz de enfrentarse a los demonios de él, los que eran particularmente despiadados y podían acobardar al más fuerte de los hombres. Ella necesitaba que él sea el Alquimista de Fuego, Roy Mustang, el atractivo, arrogante, carismático líder que era, quien la hacía creer que el mundo podía ser cambiado para mejor a través de sus esfuerzos. Y ella siempre le estaría agradecida de que nunca, ni una vez, se había quejado del peso de esas expectativas o que le haya permitido que lo vea abandonarlas. Ella lo amaba por ello. Pero no estaba _enamorada_ de él, ni él de ella.

Ella, sin embargo, sabía quién era el objeto de sus afectos. Y por el simple hecho de que ella lo amaba, esperaba que esa otra persona también estuviera enamorada. Si alguien podía preservarlos de sus propios demonios, esos eran Fuego y Acero. Ella estaba muy contenta de que Ed haya regresado, por el bien de Roy. A pesar de que esperaba de que Auric no se hubiera ido completamente – en realidad ella nunca le había agradecido por abrirle los ojos y liberarla de la prisión en la que ella misma se había colocado. Era gracioso cómo alguien que profesaba una indiferencia para con los lazos emocionales fuera de los de su Gremio podía ser tan bueno navegando en el espacio entre los de los otros. La claridad en el concepto de distancia combinada con la capacidad innata de Ed para la empatía y compasión, suponía. No que él nunca había hecho realmente al General beneficiario de esos sentimientos – o quizás él sólo había tenido alguna manera única de expresarlos. Ahora que se ponía a pensar en ello, el sarcasmo del General probablemente habría caído también en esa categoría.

"Creo que el 101 se ha movilizado hacia el _oeste_, Coronel Schmidt, no al este. ¿O es que nuestras brújulas invirtieron su polaridad espontáneamente?" El General Mustang ni había abierto sus ojos ni había levantado su voz, pero el tono que usó hizo que el ya nervioso Coronel dejara caer el reporte que estaba leyendo. Se lanzó para recogerlo, dejando caer más papeles en el proceso, pero fue salvado de una mayor mortificación por el súbito ingreso de un aterrorizado sargento.

"Le pido disculpas por la intromisión, ¡General Mustang, señor!" el sub-oficial dio un grito ahogado mientras intentaba ponerse en atención, remover su casco y propinar un saludo militar en el limitado espacio disponible para hacerlo, rodeado de oficiales por todos los costados.

Los ojos de Roy se habían abierto y se había puesto de pie en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, toda apariencia de letargo había desaparecido en un instante al momento que reconoció la tensión no fingida en la voz del hombre. "¿Qué ocurre, Sargento?"

"¡Es el Mayor Elfic, señor! Ha desaparecido, y creemos que los Homúnculos lo deben haber atrapado con engaños. Y el Alquimista de Acero ha ido tras él solo, ¡señor!"

Un silencio ensordecedor descendió en la reunión. Y fue roto un segundo después por frenéticos gritos cuando los oficiales levantaron sus voces con sugerencias, cada uno tratando de atraer la atención del General. Y luego volvió a caer otro silencio ensordecedor cuando el General lanzó una lengua de fuego en el aire a sólo centímetros de sus cabezas. Todos ellos lo observaron mudos. Roy los mantuvo fijos con una fría mirada, luego dijo de golpe, "Dupliquen a los centinelas alrededor del campamento principal. Vuelvan a asignar las claves y contraclaves, y tienen permiso para disparar _inmediatamente_ si las respuestas son insatisfactorias, sin importar quién es la persona que aparenta ser, ¿está eso claro?" Todos asintieron. "Brigadier Hughes, lo dejo a cargo aquí. Yo apuraría la evacuación de tantos heridos como fueran posibles."

"¿A dónde va, señor?" Preguntó urgido Hughes.

Roy le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. "Voy a tomar un grupo de búsqueda e iré tras Acero y Al."

"Con todo respeto, señor…" empezó su amigo, y Roy lo cortó, sabiendo lo que iba a decir, sabiendo que él estaba intelectualmente en lo cierto y aún así sabiendo que a un nivel completamente diferente, Maes estaba equivocado.

"Los Homúnculos son nuestra amenaza más inmediata, Hughes. Si no nos encargamos de esto ahora, el caos y la matanza que pudieran causar con la ayuda de sus aliados serían devastadores, no sólo aquí sino en todo el país. Eso nos conduciría a una guerra civil. Y nosotros no podemos darnos el lujo de perder más alquimistas – ya hemos perdido prácticamente a toda una generación en esta maldita guerra, y vamos a necesitarlos para reconstruir Amestris."

"Roy…" _Tú estás racionalizando esto_, parecía decir la mirada de Maes. "Acero es lo suficientemente capaz de defenderse a sí mismo, así como lo es el Alquimista de Tierra, señor. Así como están las cosas, con el Fuhrer muerto, usted es demasiado importante como para exponerse al peligro de esta manera, señor." Él quería muchísimo a los chicos, casi tanto como adoraba a Alicia, pero también tenía un trabajo que hacer como Oficial Ejecutivo, y en el primer lugar de la lista de cosas de lo cual era responsable un Oficial Ejecutivo estaba la seguridad de su Comandante en Jefe. Especialmente sabiendo que dicho Comandante en Jefe estaba probablemente teniendo problemas con ser objetivo en esta situación.

"Contra un Homúnculo, sí. Pero no sabemos cuántos quedan por ahí. Sabemos que Lujuria y Envidia siguen vivos, y quizás también Ira y Pereza. Las probabilidades de dos contra uno no son buenas cuando estás peleando contra criaturas sin alma, Brigadier. Y aunque aprecio la preocupación, yo aún sigo siendo, primero y ante todo, un Alquimista Estatal. La Artillería Humana: Lo que envía la milicia cuando todos los otros métodos han fallado, ¿recuerda? Y pienso que esta situación califica." Roy estaba ya abotonándose su chaqueta y los otros oficiales que habían estado espectando este pequeño entreacto con la boca abierta fueron los siguientes. "Caballeros, ya tienen sus órdenes. Mayor Armstrong, permanezca aquí, reúna a los otros alquimistas y fortifique las defensas del campamento. Capitán Hawkeye, usted…."

"Yo voy con usted, señor," lo interrumpió con firmeza. "Alquimista Estatal o no, alguien tiene que cubrirle las espaldas." Ella se encontró con su mirada y la mantuvo fijamente mientras levantaba su rifle y se palpaba sus bolsillos buscando municiones de repuesto. "No me gustaría encargarme del papeleo si lo matan. Señor." Eso le ganó una mirada sardónica, pero él no hizo ningún comentario adicional, simplemente asintió.

"Vámonos."

**

* * *

**

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Respuestas a algunas preguntas que he recibido:**

_1) ¿Qué canción __te imaginas para esta historia/relación Roy & Ed si éste fuera un verdadero anime? (una pregunta muy interesante, realmente no había pensado en ello a pesar de las alusiones musicales en los capítulos 10 y 15)_

Canción de la Historia: apegándome a la regla, pienso que tendría que ser el tema del cuarto opening, "Rewrite"/"Reescribir" por Asian Kung-Fu Generation – me encantan los acordes del inicio, y los cambios de atmósfera entre la fatalística indiferencia de la estrofa y la súbita elevación en los amplificadores en los coros. De lo contrario, La _siyuu_ de Edward Elric Paku Romi canta esta extraordinaria canción "Jiri," ("Reason"/"Razón") en su personaje de Tao Ren en el anime Shaman King (quien en algunos aspectos se parece mucho a Ed en términos de personalidad), y que también es fabulosa, especialmente en el coro.

Canción de la Relación: "Spin"/ "Girar" por Lifehouse. Es una impresionante canción. Y de nuevo, el tema de la necesidad de dejarse llevar y sólo rendirse, y acerca de _dejar_ que alguien sea tu ancla en este loco mundo. Sí, soy un poquito obsesionada con la dicotomía de dejarse llevar para así conseguir lo que buscas.

_2) ¿De dónde vino esta inspiración?_

De una sola escena que literalmente apareció en mi cabeza, el final del Capítulo 5 cuando Roy y Ed se vuelven a encontrar por primera vez luego de cuatro años. Y luego pensé, "¿Qué pasaría si Ed no recordara a Roy?..¿Cómo se sentiría Roy?" Y como que todo despegó a partir de ahí.

_3) ¿Por qué no hay escenas explícitas?_

Porque está catalogada como T por una razón, y existen muchos escritores por ahí que escriben lo explícito muchísimo mejor que yo. Lo cual no quiere decir que nunca vaya a escribir un fic catalogado como M, sólo que eso no va pasar en esta historia. Romanticismo y ternura, provocación y deseo, alusión, emoción y groserías, sí. Descripciones gráficas, no. Lo siento.

_4) ¿Con quién __se quedará Roy, con Auric o Ed?_

Todavía no estoy segura. Lo siento. Pero me estoy imaginando que con un poco de ambos. Para aquellos que han estado leyendo desde el inicio saben que esta historia tiene vida propia y hace lo que quiere. No estamos en ninguna parte donde pensaba deberíamos estar cuando empecé a escribir esto, pero al menos (juzgando por todos los fabulosos reviews) el viaje ha sido interesante para todos.

Gracias nuevamente –NF

**Nota de la Traductora:**

(1) Esta es una de las frases más complicadas que haya podido traducir… ¡Es que cada país tiene una expresión distinta para decir que a una persona le gusta ambos sexos… sniff! Por enésima vez tuve que sacrificar la forma como se dice en mi país… y es que 'patear con los dos pies' no lo conocían ninguna de las tres personas a las que pregunté. Y 'patear para los dos equipos tampoco' como me dijo una amiga chilena… y mejor no les cuento lo que me sugirió otra amiga colombiana… Así que esta vez, Seika, tú ganas.

Y aquí les tengo las direcciones de las canciones: sólo le quitan los espacios y colocan el signo de 'igual' entre la 'v' y el '-' en la primera y entre la 'v' y la 'A' en la segunda:

**_Jiri_: http : / / www**** . youtube . com /watch ? v -oOozd2i4ko**

**_Spin_: ****http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v Aj-wQrsvK9k**

Sé que estas notas son más largas de lo habitual, y las preguntas no las hicieron uds., salvo la que cuestiona con quién se quedará Roy al final, pero pienso que les debe de haber parecido interesante conocer un poco más de la autora ya que ya deben de estar cansados de esta traductora ¿no creen?


	18. La Puerta de la Verdad

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece. Y ésta es una traducción del fic original escrito en inglés por la talentosa _**Nike Femme**_**.**

Agradezco a Lady Seika Lerki por ayudarme revisando mi traducción.

* * *

**Full Circle  
****(Círculo Completo)**

_**

* * *

**__**Capítulo 18: La Puerta de la Verdad**_

Auric derrapó hasta detenerse justo en las afueras del campamento, su pecho subiéndole y bajándole más del pánico que del esfuerzo en sí. ¿En qué estaba pensando?..¿Cómo iba a encontrar a Al sin ayuda? Habían pasado quince minutos – en estos momentos Al y esos malditos zombis podrían estar en cualquier parte. Gruñó en frustración. Piensa Auric _¡Piensa!_ Él había dejado su guardia baja, se había ablandado – ésta era la razón por la que los Guardianes _no_ se involucraban con gente externa, demonios, eso nublaba la mente y permitía que el temor dañara su juicio. Sin embargo, incluso si se reprendía a sí mismo, él sabía que el caso de Al era diferente. La sangre era la sangre. Y de ninguna manera iba a romper ahora su promesa hecha a Winry. Echando la culpa a un lado, cerró sus ojos y le dio la bienvenida a la ensombrecida oscuridad que descendía mientras se calmaba y recurría a todo su entrenamiento para lograr esa espeluznante concentración que permitía a los Guardianes cruzar el espacio y aprovechar las energías de la Tierra. La claridad descendía con amaestrada velocidad: Al estaba con los Homúnculos. Cada uno de los Homúnculos tenía una Piedra Filosofal como núcleo de su fuerza vital y poder. Él podría sentir esa energía y usarla como una señal para teletransportarse hacia Al. No había problema. "Igual que encontrar una señal de la Puerta," se dijo suspirando. "Vamos, Guardián, cálmate." Así que tendría que ir a ciegas, sin conocer el número de hostiles que iba a enfrentar. Él había estado antes en peores situaciones, ¿no es verdad?" Aunque por alguna fastidiosa razón, nada remotamente similar venía de inmediato a su mente….

El Guardían se encogió irritablemente de hombros y proyectó su mente en el éter, buscando una energía característica que esperaba lo dirigiera hacia su desobediente hermano. Espera por ella…espera…la paciencia era la clave…y luego sintió una llamarada en el éter. ¡Ahí estaba! Y mientras sentía que se iniciaba el conocido jalón de la teletransportación, el pensamiento primordial en la mente de Auric era de que cuando todo esto haya acabado, él definitivamente iba a sentarse y a tener una larga charla con el joven Alphonse, algo que dijera algo así como, "Cómo distinguir si tu hermano es en verdad un Homúnculo disfrazado y por qué _no_ deberías de ir con él si lo es." Alquimistas. Ingenuos idiotas, todo el lote.

* * *

Por alguna razón, el pensamiento primordial en la mente de Alphonse Elric, aparte de el de permanecer con vida para volver a ver a su esposa e hija, era que cuando – no 'si', sino 'cuando' – su hermano lo encuentre, él iba a recibir _tal_ sermón acerca de ser un ingenuo idiota. Ed siempre había sido extraordinariamente bueno en pronunciar sermones martirizadores, esos del tipo 'hermano mayor' que te dejaban sintiéndote increíblemente estúpido y desconsiderado, y él sospechaba que Auric también lo sería. Eso en verdad era un pensamiento increíblemente reconfortante, ya que su hermano tendría de hecho que encontrarlo primero para así pronunciar dicho sermón. De ahí la certeza de Alphonse acerca del 'cuando.'

Pero hasta ese entonces, él permanecía clavado en la intemperie, en el medio de un círculo de transmutación mandatorio dibujado con su sangre que lo prevenía de usar la alquimia o de salir del círculo, con el Homúnculo llamado Ira, del tamaño de una pinta y con una muy hosca apariencia, mirándolo fijamente. Eso no se veía nada bien. Él realmente se parecía muchísimo a la Maestra – tenían el mismo ceño.

"No viene," gruñó acusadoramente Ira, y por un espeluznante instante Al pensó que Ira le había leído la mente. Pero entonces Envidia empezó a caminar perezosamente, zafándose de la apariencia de Ed y lanzando su cabello hacia atrás mientras éste se oscurecía cambiando del color del trigo al negro-verdoso. Le lanzó una sonrisa socarrona a Al en una obscena parodia de la sonrisa que Ed tendría cuando hacía a su hermano menor cómplice en algún nuevo plan, ojos parpadeando contentos hacia las hinchadas marcas enrojecidas en la mejilla y sien de Al en donde había sido golpeado despiadadamente.

"Él vendrá. Tú sabes que Al es la persona más importante en el mundo para él."

"Más le vale," dijo refunfuñando el joven Homúnculo. "De otra forma tendré que tomar este otro cuerpo. Y entonces mis brazos y piernas no harán juego, y puede que no logre obtener mi alma."

¿Para eso era todo esto?..¿Para conseguir el resto del cuerpo de Ed y así conseguir un alma? Quizás era la conmoción cerebral, pero Al se encontró riéndose histéricamente en voz alta. "¿A quién se le ocurrió ese estúpido plan?..¡Tú no puedes _conseguir_ un alma tomando el cuerpo de otro!"

Los ojos de Envidia brillaron. "No lo escuches, Ira. Funcionará. Le daremos a la Puerta el alma de _chibi-san_, y el Intercambio Equivalente significa que tú obtendrás una a cambio."

"Oh por favor," se burló Al, enrollándose en posición fetal y cerrando sus ojos mientras trataba que el zumbido en sus oídos se esfumara. "¿Quién debería ser el experto en esta materia?..¿Yo, el Alquimista Estatal quien ha ido y venido de la Puerta _dos veces_ gracias a Ed, o un Homúnculo horriblemente vestido, quien más parece una de las feas aspidistras (1) de la oficina del General Mustang?"

Envidia ladeó su cabeza hacia un lado, interesado. "¡Oye, si golpeas a éste lo suficiente, empieza a sonar como el _chibi-san_!" Se inclinó hacia delante y experimentalmente golpeó la espalda de Al. Éste apretó los dientes y permaneció callado. El Homúnculo suspiró decepcionado. "No eres divertido. _Chibi-san_ habría estado maldiciendo a mil por hora por eso."

"¡Funcionó contigo!" Ira estaba avecinándose hacia Al justo afuera del círculo, lo podía presumir por la proximidad de la voz y la sombra que caía sobre sus cerradas pestañas. "¿De qué otra forma habría conseguido mi brazo y pierna?"

"Mi hermano sacrificó su brazo para _fijar_ mi alma a este plano, no para _conseguirme_ un alma," corrigió Al. "¿Y de todas formas por qué te estoy explicando todo esto? Anda y has lo que quieras – igual vas a fallar. Dudo que si quiera serás capaz de abrir la Puerta."

"¡Lo he hecho antes!" dijo furioso el pequeño Homúnculo, estampando su pie en el suelo.

"Tú ya estabas _dentro_ de la Puerta. No es tan fácil abrirla desde este lado," dijo Al cortantemente. "¿Ahora puedes callarte por favor? Me duele la cabeza."

Envidia colocó un tranquilizador brazo alrededor del tembloroso Ira. "No te preocupes, Ira. Él sólo está tratando de asustarte, eso es todo. Sí va a funcionar. E incluso si no logras abrirla…tendremos un experto aquí, ¿recuerdas? _Chibi-san_ hará lo que sea por mantener a salvo a Al. Incluso sacrificándose de nuevo a sí mismo. Sabes, Al, es asombroso que él todavía te quiera después de todo el problema en el que constantemente lo ponías. Él probablemente hubiera tenido una mejor vida si no se hubiera tenido que preocupar de ti todo el tiempo." Y observó con satisfacción cómo el joven puso una mueca de dolor ante las contundentes palabras.

Al apretó más fuerte sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas y se meció hacia un lado y otro. Sin saberlo, Envidia había pulsado un nervio más profundo del que había sido su objetivo inicial. Los Homúnculos no sabían acerca de Auric, por supuesto, pero Al tenía que admitir que Auric era mucho más calmado, más centrado, más en paz consigo mismo y el mundo de lo que Ed había sido – y se preguntaba cuánto de eso podía ser atribuido al hecho de no haber tenido que preocuparse constantemente de Al. "Lo siento, hermano," susurró tristemente.

"Pelea ahora, laméntate después," vino la lacónica respuesta. "Y luego vamos a tener que tener una charla sobre eso de deambular por ahí sin mí. O conmigo, como parece ser el caso."

Los grises ojos de Al se abrieron de inmediato. Su hermano estaba parado ahí, sus manos en la cintura, ojos dorados destellando y cejas juntas en una forma como indicado que estaba Mucho. Muy. Extra. Archi. Jodido.

Sí, él iba a tener un reverendo sermón. Al nunca había estado más feliz en su vida por ello.

Envidia sonrió socarronamente. "Ves, te dije que vendría."

* * *

Roy se forzó a permanecer calmado mientras esperaba el retorno de los exploradores. Un aturdido cabo de la Policía Militar había reportado que el Alquimista de Acero había corrido fuera del campamento, se había detenido, había mirado alrededor – y de súbito había desaparecido. Lo que significaba que no podían rastrearlo, resultando en una pérdida de tiempo ya que los hombres tenía que ser enviados en una misión de reconocimiento del área. Se frotó la longitud de su nariz mientras sentía la tensión de un dolor de cabeza iniciándose. Cuando todo esto haya acabado, él definitivamente iba a sentarse y a tener una larga charla con Auric, algo que dijera algo así como, "Políticas y Procedimientos apropiados para alertar a tu Comandante en Jefe _antes_ de salir corriendo para salvar el pellejo de todos con sus propias manos." A pesar de los cuatro años de intervalo, él estaba más que seguro de que Auric sabía de antemano que eso iba a ocurrir, a pesar de que también sabía que la probabilidad de que esa conversación tenga un remoto efecto en Auric era mínima, dado que eso nunca había hecho mella en Ed. Pero igual el desahogarse siempre lo había hecho sentirse ligeramente bien. Y si no, pues siempre habían otras formas más interesantes de hacer las pas….

"Señor." Hawkeye había aparecido a la altura de su codo a tiempo para cortar esos pensamientos. "Uno de los exploradores reporta haber encontrado al Homúnculo Lujuria. Dice que está contenida – parece que Edward fue capaz de atraparla dentro de un círculo de transmutación. A como una milla de distancia." Ella le siguió los pasos a su costado al tiempo que él se volteaba en esa dirección.

"Me sorprende que Acero fuera capaz de tener el tiempo para dibujar un círculo," remarcó distraídamente Roy mientras revisaba su bolsillo buscando el encendedor que Auric consideradamente le había dado. Su mano todavía le dolía, y tomaría tiempo hasta volver a acelerar el paso de nuevo, pero al menos ahora sus costillas le dolían un poquito menos.

"Oh, él no lo hizo, señor," dijo Hawkeye divertida. "Parece ser que él ha integrado algo de las técnicas de Auric en las suyas propias – de acuerdo con el explorador, ella está rodeada por cuatro estrellas de metal en un círculo de cuatro puntas. Él casi levantó una de ellas antes de darse cuenta de que habían círculos grabados en el metal. Yo no soy alquimista, pero parece ser que Edward dio un salto y creó un círculo mandatorio hecho de cuatro pequeños círculos." Ella sonrió nostálgicamente. "¿Recuerda cuando era pequeño, señor? 'Decían que él era un verdadero prodigio,' – bueno, me imagino que al crecer no perdió eso."

Roy asintió. "Destaque a un par de hombres para que hagan guardia y vigilen a Lujuria, adviértales de no tocar el círculo. Y recuérdeme de poner una recomendación en el expediente de ese explorador – hombres que pueden pensar inteligentemente y reaccionar rápida y efectivamente como lo hizo son difíciles de conseguir." Él mantuvo una expresión neutral, pero un pequeño destello de esperanza creció más fuerte dentro de él. Auric había sido capaz de explotar sus habilidades alquímicas para crear soluciones al vuelo – eso requería de mucha más habilidad que para una simple transmutación. Quizás alguna parte inconsciente de él estaba empezando a recordar. Quizás todo vaya a salir bien después de todo. Y entonces el delator crujir de la energía alquímica en la distancia hizo que se echara a correr.

* * *

"Lujuria debe de haber fallado en el trabajo," Envidia suspiró tristemente, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Sabía que debíamos haber dejado que Pereza se encargue de esto. Se suponía que ella nos haría saber cuando estuvieras viniendo, _chibi-san_." Ira asintió en aprobación mientras echaba un vistazo desde detrás del otro Homúnculo y recorría sus ojos codiciosamente por el cuerpo del joven rubio.

"¿A quién le dices que es un enano tan pequeño que necesita que lo anuncien para que no te tropieces con él cuando vayas a su encuentro?" dijo de pronto Auric con incredulidad. "¿Y eso lo dice una palmera enana andante dos pulgadas más baja que yo?..¡Hay un nuevo bajito aquí!" Por alguna razón, estaba teniendo problemas en controlar su temperamento – algo sobre este Homúnculo sencillamente lo fastidiaba. Era como si algo dentro de él estuviera luchando por salir, y él se estaba volviendo cada vez más reacio a contenerlo.

Al gruñó. "Hermano…pelea ahora, moléstate después. Y podrías, um…."

"Oh, está bien, perdón," musitó Auric. Sin quitar los ojos del fastidioso Homúnculo, Auric movió su pie lo suficiente para borrar una porción del Círculo. La barrera invisible que había estado reteniendo a Al se desvaneció, y el menor de los Elric suspiró de alivio mientras se ponía de pie lentamente y caminaba tambaleándose fuera del círculo, manteniendo una mano en su cabeza. Su hermano le echó una mirada. "¿Te sientes bien?"

"He pasado por cosas peores," dijo Al flemáticamente. "De todas formas él pega como niña. También actúa como una." Eso le ganó una carcajada por parte de Auric, quien lanzó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Al.

"Vamos, Al. Ya terminó el recreo, es tiempo de…" y el resto de lo que iba a decir fue cortado cuando Ira se arrojó hacia el objeto de su deseo en una chillante imagen de miembros y cabellos. La sorpresa llevó al Guardián al suelo, pero rodó con el impacto, terminando encima del joven Homúnculo. "Sabes, a mí normalmente me _gustan_ los niños, pero te estás comportando como un mocoso malcriado," desembuchó mientras luchaba por mantener sujeto al Homúnculo que continuaba retorciéndose.

"Ten cuidado, hermano, Ira tampoco necesita de un círculo para hacer alquimia," le advirtió Al preocupado. "Él tiene tu brazo y tu pierna y…¡oh no, no lo harás!" y el Alquimista de Tierra juntó sus manos y envió rayo de energía alquímica hacia Envidia cuando el Homúnculo avanzaba lentamente hacia los dos luchadores en el suelo. "¡Apresúrate y encárgate de Ira y vámonos ya!"

"¡Quiero el resto de tu cuerpo!" gemía Ira, logrando patear a Auric en el estómago con sorprendente fuerza.

Auric apretó sus dientes mientras absorbía el impacto y agradecía a su estrella de la suerte por haber continuado su entrenamiento con Armstrong. Si podías soportar un puñetazo del Alquimista del Brazo Fuerte, podías soportar la mayoría de cosas que te lanzaran. "¿Ah sí? Pues has cola. Algunas veces es todo un suplicio ser tan bien parecido. Y por cierto, el hecho de que tengas mi brazo y pierna es verdaderamente molesto. Los pediría de vuelta, pero no me gustan las partes humanas de segunda mano."

"Eso da por sentado lo que _sí_ te gusta entonces, pero dejemos eso para otra ocasión. Es bueno ver que tu pelea no ha dejado maltrecho tu ego, Acero," vino una conocida y sarcástica voz que arrastraba las palabras. Al esquivó otro golpe de Envidia y levantó la mirada con alivio.

"¡General Mustang!..¡Capitán Hawkeye!" Pudo ver el pelotón de hombres desplegándose detrás de ellos para asegurar el área. Un fuerte y joven gruñido puso a un enmarañado Envidia en una llave de cabeza al tiempo que Hawkeye clavaba una pistola en la cabeza del Homúnculo.

"Un movimiento y llenaré de pólvora tu cráneo," le informó alegremente. "_Por favor_ dame una excusa para hacerlo. Tengo muchas municiones de repuesto."

Auric rodó sus ojos ante la dramática entrada. "Ya era hora que aparecieras, General bastardo. ¿Ablandándote a tu madura edad?"

Los labios de Roy se movieron nerviosamente. "No lo creo. Pero eres bienvenido para ayudarme a averiguarlo."

Eso le ganó una irritada – si no en algún grado divertida – mirada. "Retira esas ideas mal pensadas. _En este momento_," ordenó Auric. "Estás avergonzando a los jóvenes." Y de hecho, cuando Roy miró a su alrededor, Al se veía absolutamente mortificado, así como lo estaban muchos de los jóvenes, quienes se estaban rascando la nuca y miraban hacia otro lado avergonzados. Aunque sabían acerca de la reputación del General, una cosa era escuchar sobre ella y otra muy diferente era verla en acción. Él se encogió de hombros.

"Ellos van a tener que aprender sobre las flores y las abejas en algún momento, Acero – después de todo, Al ya es padre."

"Ése no es el punto, idiota. Oh…disculpa," y fríamente le dio un golpe de revés al joven Homúnculo quien había intentado morderle la mano. "¡No me muerdas!..¿Acaso no te enseñó tu mamá que eso era de mala educación?"

Los ojos de Ira se agrandaron de puro shock. "¡Tu brazo!"

"Qué puedo decir, creció más que el anterior," dijo Auric sarcásticamente. "Podrías decir que el que tienes proviene de un modelo obsoleto. Pero yo no me preocuparía – no lo vas a necesitar por mucho más tiempo." Su rostro se tornó serio. "Lo siento, chico. Tú no pediste ser arrastrado hacia esto, y te mereces algo mejor, pero con suerte encontrarás la paz en el otro lado."

"¡No!" Un aterrado grito desgarró el aire, y de pronto Pereza estaba ahí, convirtiéndose en un tornado de agua mientras se apresuraba en llegar hacia Ira. "¡Tú no le harás daño!"

De pronto el tiempo pareció ir más lento para todos los presentes, como en los últimos segundos previos al descarrilamiento de un tren, cuando todo se torna tremenda y dolorosamente claro mientras las fuerzas convergen inexorablemente.

Al se mordió el labio y luchó contra las lágrimas. A pesar de saber que el Homúnculo no era realmente su madre, ella se le parecía tanto, y el tono de maternal furia en la voz de ella le llegó al corazón. Oh mamá, lo siento tanto, pensaba incluso mientras tomaba aliento y empezaba a juntar sus manos.

Roy ya estaba moviendo rápidamente su mano para abrir su encendedor mientras una triste sonrisa agraciaba sus labios. "La última vez que revisé, tanto el hidrógeno como el oxígeno eran gases altamente inflamables. Es momento de poner esa teoría en práctica, ¿eh, Acero?"

Auric se volteó, sobresaltado. ¿Por qué la voz de Pereza le hacía evocar sentimientos tan extraños en su pecho? Añoranza…y arrepentimiento…y culpa, insoportable culpa – sus manos temblaron e Ira aprovechó la oportunidad para liberarse de su agarre. "¡Tú te vienes conmigo!" gritó el joven Homúnculo, y juntó su brazo derecho y su pierna izquierda, resultando en una súbita explosión de energía alquímica que irradió a través del cielo y quemó las retinas de quienes la vieron. "¡Voy a tener un alma!"

Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, pensó aturdido Auric. Perdí el control, perdí la concentración, me distraje por toda esta gente…¿qué es lo que está pasando?..¿Quién soy? Un revoltijo de voces parecieron brotar en el interior de su mente y tuvo que contenerse las ganas de taparse los oídos y gritar para que se callaran, para que hagan silencio, para que se detengan, por favor deténganse, ¡todos ustedes dejen de decirme quién piensan que soy! Y luego una voz, más alta que las demás, más urgida, más desesperada, se abrió paso entre la niebla.

"¡Hermano!" ¿Con cuánta frecuencia había escuchado aquella voz llamándolo entre súplicas?

Y algo en Auric dio un chasquido al tiempo que recordaba un día no muy lejano, y escuchaba los familiares gritos de "¡Auric!" y "¡Abran paso al Guardián!"

Alp. Muerto. La Puerta se lo había llevado. Al. Muerto. La Puerta se lo había llevado…no, no – él había arrancado el alma de Al de la Puerta, ¿no era así? Negó con su cabeza en confusión mientras recuerdos que no tenían conexión alguna se estrellaban unos con otros como olas precipitándose contra los diques que las contenían de ir más allá. La Puerta de la Verdad. Una parte de él la reconocía y otra parte de él estaba completamente el blanco. Una parte de él bramaba: ¿cuántas veces más tendré que pagar por ese error? Otra parte gimoteaba: si tan sólo él pudiera recordar lo que había sido ese error…. Y luego el obstinado centro de su ser se reafirmó, aferrándose a una cosa que dicho centro sabía, _sabía_ con testaruda certeza: cada vez que aparecía la Puerta, se llevaba a Al. Él no podía dejar que se lleve a Al de nuevo. No otra vez.

Y así, mientras Ira activaba el círculo que forzaría a abrir la Puerta de la Verdad, Auric se arrojó hacia el joven Homúnculo y lo apretó contra él, drenando su energía, dejándola pasar a través de su cuerpo, sometiéndola a su voluntad – y entonces una blanca explosión pareció llevarse a cabo en su cerebro mientras se conectaba directamente con la Puerta. Él apenas pudo escuchar el grito de dolor cuando el joven Homúnculo se desintegró en el flujo de energía, cada fibra de su ser esforzándose en la tarea de tirar del otro extremo del flujo y dirigirlo hacia él, la única forma que él conocía para cerrar un Flujo de Energía sin tener a nadie en el otro lado. Él casi podía sentir el separado extremo en el otro lado, y que esta vez poseía conciencia; una inhumana, curiosa presencia que contemplaba sus esfuerzos juiciosamente…y luego de pronto pareció llegar a una decisión o algo así y extendió sus brazos y arrancó las compuertas que había estado conteniendo su memoria….

Cada nervio de su cuerpo gritaba en protesta ante la sobrecarga sensorial mientras la memoria regresaba como una ráfaga al interior de su cerebro y fluía a través de sus venas. El dolor era insoportable, y las imágenes nadaban ante sus ojos mientras su nueva y renacida mente luchaba por procesar la súbita y desconocida ola de sensación física, pero aún así, él sentía una llamarada de triunfo en su pecho. Lo hice, pensó furiosamente, He vuelto. ¡He vuelto! Y entonces justo al momento en que toda su memoria había regresado, sintió que ésta era sumergida de vuelta al interior de la Puerta, y con ella también su conciencia. El rubio luchó contra esa corriente, arrojando sus manos desesperadamente como un hombre que al sumergirse busca un remo mientras convulsiona, cavando y arañando la tierra como para permanecer en este plano de la existencia usando la fuerza bruta, pero él supo que todo eso era en vano en el momento que su cuerpo se empezó a relajar involuntariamente. Creo que eso es todo – de nuevo – pensó atontado. Demonios. Al menos Al está bien. Giró su cabeza, buscando a su hermano, pero en vez de eso, sus ojos recayeron en la forma de un pelinegro envuelto en llamas. Su visión le estaba fallando, las imágenes ante sus ojos empezaban a ponerse borrosas, pero él sabía sin ninguna duda de quién se trataba, él reconocía a la persona que siempre había sido la fuente de su fortaleza en el confuso caos de espacio y tiempo en que se había convertido su existencia y este presente tan breve. Y así, mientras sus ojos se oscurecían y sentía que su alma era arrastrada hacia el limbo de la Puerta, él extendió sus brazos, sólo queriendo ver ese rostro una última vez y escuchar la voz que había extrañado por tanto tiempo.

"¡Roy!"

El hombre se volteó sorprendido al escuchar su nombre, ojos abriéndose desmesuradamente cuando se encontraron con una atormentada y conocida mirada en la cual la luz ya estaba desvaneciéndose. La mirada de reconocimiento en aquellos ojos dorados perforó su corazón como una lanza, haciéndolo caer de rodillas mientras él extendía sus brazos desesperadamente. Él no sabía cómo, o por qué, o qué acababa de ocurrir, pero él conocía esos ojos, esa _mirada_, conocía el espíritu detrás de ellos que quemaba tan fieramente como una estrella fugaz en sus últimos momentos. "¡_Ed_!..¡No!"

"Lo lamento, Roy…lo lamento tanto…." Y con eso, la cabeza de Edward Elric colgó hacia un lado al tiempo que su pecho caía con delicadeza en un último y suave suspiro. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par estaban apagados y ausentes, su boca aflojada, su rostro congelado en una expresión de leve sorpresa. A sus espaldas, Roy escuchó el desgarrador grito de agonía de Alphonse Elric al presenciar el sacrificio de su hermano a la Puerta de la Verdad por segunda vez. Y entonces cayó sobre sus manos, sus ojos nunca apartaron su mirada del pálido rostro de Ed mientras una gran ola de auto-recriminación y odio lo inundaba a través del enorme hueco dejado en su pecho luego de haberse arrancado el corazón. Él no había conseguido mantener a Ed a salvo. Una vez más.

_Exti__ende tus brazos  
Grita fuerte mi nombre  
Y te traeré de nuevo  
Hoy mismo_

**

* * *

**

Nota de la Traductora:

(1) Aspidistra: Una planta casera con largas y perennes hojas puntiagudas. (Del griego _aspis_ escudo).  
**Fuente:** Collins Essential English Dictionary

Ya estamos exactamente en la mitad de este buenísimo fic. Les agradezco a todos los que lo siguen y los que dejan comentarios, los que lo han considerado como favorito y los que lo han colocado en su lista de alerta. Estoy muy contenta por la acogida. Y esta respuesta es debido al gran talento de la autora y su singular imaginación.

Bueno, ahora ya saben en dónde estamos y por qué era importante la canción, y sigan tarareándola, todavía falta. Y si no la recuerdan, está en el capítulo 15... ¡ah! y también revisen la canción del capítulo 10. Como ya se han dado cuenta el fic está por demás interesante. Ahora… ¡dejen reviews!


	19. Intercambio Equivalente

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece. Y ésta es una traducción del fic original escrito en inglés por la talentosa _**Nike Femme**_**.**

Agradezco a Lady Seika Lerki por ayudarme revisando mi traducción.

* * *

**Full Circle  
****(Círculo Completo)**

* * *

_**Capítulo 19: Intercambio Equivalente**_

El tiempo no parecía importar en este lugar. Siempre era el mismo. Más brillante que la luz de miles de soles, pero con la sensación de que había una oscuridad que no oprimía impaciente, y que tan sólo estaba esperando abalanzarse sobre uno. Estar aquí significaba ser capaz de ver todo, _saber_ todo de todo en una sola vez, y a la vez, también el que te dejen sentir vacío y con ganas, como si algo importante estuviese faltando. Y siempre, la inquietante sensación de que habían unos ojos no-humanos observando, observando…realizando pruebas.

Eso habría hecho que su piel le doliera, de no ser por el hecho de que no tenía cuerpo en ese momento. Y por el tiempo que ése fuera el estado de tranquilidad en que se encontrara, decidió no preocuparse en exceso, y en vez de ello se ocupó más en rebuscar y seleccionar a través de los más interesantes trozos de información que de súbito ya eran parte de su conciencia, al mismo tiempo que dirigía sus pasos a través del cosmos. Interesante. Hmm. Wow. Huh, y qué de…oh, así que así era como se hacía…hmm…debo acordarme de recordar eso cuando me vaya. Qué gracioso, creo que ya había pensado en eso antes.

De pronto una voz venida de la nada, el sonido de muchos hablando como uno: _No todo el conocimiento está destinado para las mentes humanas. La verdad es que tú has retenido más que todos. En este estado, tus fronteras son ilimitadas y deberías de comprender el infinito…cuando estás crucificado a un plano físico, ese mismo conocimiento te volvería loco._

¡Lo sabía! He estado aquí antes, ¿no es así?

_Efectivamente. Una vez cuando moriste, y luego otra vez cuando te sacrificaste por tu hermano. Y__ con ésta sería la tercera vez. Tú eres…único en tu persistencia. La mayoría de los que han llegado a este lugar vienen una vez y nunca más regresan. Y muchos otros solamente lo intentan y fallan. Tú sobreviviste a ese primer encuentro a una temprana edad, aunque al parecer no escarmientas._

Como sea. Ahórrame todos esos discursos de sabelotodo, ¿quieres? ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para salir de este lugar?

Aunque la voz nunca flaqueó en sus sonoros tonos, de alguna forma se las ingenió para sonar claramente divertida: _Tú siempre haces la misma pregunta todas las veces._

¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces alguna vez me has contestado?

Se dio un silencio que pudo haber durado segundos, o minutos, o una eternidad durante la cual estrellas se hubiesen extinguido y nuevos mundos hubiesen nacido. Finalmente, una contestación, que no fue una respuesta: _¿Quién eres?_

¿Qué tiene que ver _eso_?

_Todo_.

* * *

Roy acunó el laxo cuerpo en sus brazos. De algún modo esto era peor que la primera vez, ya que en esta ocasión él se había permitido a sí mismo a tener esperanza, a abrirse, a empezar a pensar que tal vez, sólo tal vez, ellos se permitirían tener su oportunidad. El tremendo dolor en su pecho sin lugar a dudas era causado por los lacerantes bordes que quedaron cuando le arrancaron esa esperanza. "Oh, Ed," susurró al tiempo que presionaba sus labios en la fría frente. Esta vez no había sangre. Sólo un vacío caparazón que estaba más hueco que la armadura en la que habitó Alphonse Elric por mucho tiempo. Él pudo sentir la tierra temblar debajo suyo cuando el Alquimista de Tierra arrasaba el suelo en su furia, lanzándose a ciegas, arrojando hacia los lados a aliados y enemigos por igual al tiempo que estremecía los profundos cimientos de la tierra en su agonía. Él pudo escuchar a Hawkeye gritarle a Al, tratando de sacudir al alquimista fuera de su locura, pero no servía de nada. Chispas y fragmentos de ceniza y residuos se arremolinaban en el aire, ardiendo luminosamente mientras caían brillantes en la tierra y luego se apagaban abruptamente. Roy cerró sus ojos, alejando las metáforas que venían a su mente. "Ed…" _Extiende tus brazos. Grita fuerte mi nombre. _Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo y una solitaria lágrima escapó finalmente de su agarre de hierro. "Ed…amor…vuelve a casa. Por favor. Lo prometiste. Vuelve a casa."

Pereza aulló, su usual dulce rostro se había transformado en un terrorífico hueco negro de dolor. "¡Ira! ¡Mi bebé! ¡Asesinos!"

Envidia sonrió sarcásticamente. "Whoops. Dos pájaros de un tiro – me imagino que los perdimos a los dos de una. Ése no _era_ exactamente el plan, pero igual resultó. Aunque tengo que reconocer," y suspiró con fingido dolor, "voy a extrañar al _chibi-san_ muchísimo más que a ese mocoso llorón. Él era lindo…y al menos no habría mojado mi cama."

La Homúnculo empezó a girar dirigiéndose hacia él. "¡Tú planeaste todo esto! ¡Tú querías que Ira sea destruido!" Y embistió contra el andrógeno Homúnculo, tirando a un costado al soldado que lo sujetaba con un despectivo movimiento rápido de muñeca y enviándolo, deslizando y chisporroteando, cuando un chorro de agua con la brusquedad equivalente a tres mangueras de bomberos lo golpearon justo en la cara. Envidia rodó sus ojos mientras saltaba hacia un lado ágilmente.

"Pues _por supuesto_ que lo hice. Digo, en realidad – con alquimia o sin ella, yo sabía a quién iba a respaldar en un enfrentamiento entre esos dos. Y ése no era Ira." El Homúnculo de cabello puntiagudo rodó sus ojos. "Tú no tienes idea la lata que era el tener que ser amable con ese mocoso para que así él me ayudara a mantener a Alphonse atrapado lo suficiente para que _chibi-san_ lo note y venga aquí. Pienso que debería de estar impresionado de que se las haya ingeniado para llevarse al _chibi-san_ con él. Resulta gracioso que no consiguiera el cuerpo. Oye, ya sé," y sonrió disimuladamente. "¿Qué pasaría si usamos el cuerpo de _chibi-san_ para traer a Ira de vuelta? Eso sería muy divertido, ¿no es cierto? Y el mocoso tendría el cuerpo que quería."

"¡No lo toques!" vino un chillido y Envidia de pronto se encontró atravesado y forcejeando por el agarre de una inmensa mano de piedra repleta de puntas que había surgido de la tierra y que estaba aplastándolo tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar. "¡Te voy a _matar_!" Los grises ojos de Al estaban atormentados y nublados con una rabia que de hecho asustó al Homúnculo por ser tan inesperada. ¿Acaso no se suponía que el hermano menor era el más calmado de los dos? Hawkeye merodeaba en el fondo, vacilante, debatiendo entre tratar de detener a Al de matar a Envidia – y el irrefrenable deseo de ver al Homúnculo muy pero muy lastimado.

Los ojos de Pereza se iluminaron con una diabólica y desesperada esperanza. "¡Entrégamelo!" dijo gruñendo mientras apuraba sus pasos hacia la arrodillada figura de Roy Mustang mientras éste bajaba su oscura cabeza sobre la dorada que tenía en brazos.

"¡General!" Hawkeye sacó su revólver y vació el cartucho en la espalda del Homúnculo, pero eso apenas si la hizo aminorar su paso. "¡General, cuidado!"

Roy levantó su cabeza en lo que parecía ser una dolorosa cámara lenta. Delicada y tiernamente, dejó reposar el cuerpo de Edward Elric en el suelo, llevando cariñosamente hacia atrás los largos mechones y cerrando sus ojos con un suave movimiento, sus largas pestañas oscuras eran una curva de hollín frente a los cincelados pómulos que ya habían adoptado la palidez de la muerte. Se levantó con deliberada gracia, levantando algo del suelo mientras lo hacía. Y luego giró hasta quedar frente a Pereza, sus ojos se apartaron para encontrar los de Hawkeye por un instante. Ella lanzó un grito ahogado de sorpresa. Esos ojos oscuros, normalmente vivos con todas las emociones que el hombre no dejaría – o no podía – mostrar en su rostro, ahora estaban muertos, dos piezas planas de vidrio de obsidiana en donde chispazos de fuego rojo danzaban con frenesí.

El homúnculo derrapó, sus dientes descubiertos en una terrible mueca que contrastaba curiosamente con sus amables y tristes facciones. "Devuélveme a mi niño, humano. Y te dejaré ir."

"Lo haría si pudiera, Trisha Elric," fue la apagada respuesta. "De no haber sido yo tan cobarde para hacer lo que se debió de haber hecho en Risembool hace ocho años, tú estarías descansando en paz, y tu niño aún estaría vivo. Yo cometí un error en ese entonces. Pero no voy a huir de nuevo."

"¿De qué estás hablando?" dijo el Homúnculo entre dientes, su voz matizada con rabia y miedo. "Y no me vuelvas a llamar bajo el nombre de esa patética humana, ¡estúpido!"

Los ojos de Roy brillaron fríamente. "Nosotros somos quienes somos, homúnculo. Y _tú_ puedes llamarme Roy Mustang. O simplemente General Mayor. Demonios, puedes inclusive llamarme el Alquimista de Fuego," dijo casi como ausente, como si su mente estuviera completamente en otro sitio. "Pero sobre todo, sólo recuerda el dolor."

Hubo un súbito silencio. Y Hawkeye supo con fatal certeza lo que iba a suceder después.

El Homúnculo arremetió contra el Alquimista de Fuego, transformándose en su estado acuoso mientras lo hacía.

Roy encogió los hombros lánguidamente con la apariencia de un hombre que sufría de extremo aburrimiento, inclinó levemente su cabeza, y lanzó su mano con negligencia, el pequeño objeto plateado que sostenía brillaba exponiendo un color rojo en cuanto parpadeó saltando a la vida. Su expresión no cambió una pizca cuando el Homúnculo explotó apenas a un pie de distancia de su rostro en una ensordecedora emisión de luz, calor y vapor que llevó a los atemorizados soldados a lanzarse al suelo mientras se escudaban los ojos. Hawkeye fue la primera en levantarse, tambaleándose hacia su Comandante en Jefe mientras trataba de parpadear para quitarse las borrosas imágenes púrpura de los ojos. Ellas parecían talladas en sus retinas, pero a medida que le echaba un fugaz vistazo a la sombría mirada en el rostro de Roy, ella de pronto pensó que quizás el no ver claro era una bendición.

No quedaba nada de Pereza excepto por un polvo marrón rojizo que se alejó con un soplo de brisa. Hidrógeno y oxígeno eran gases altamente inflamables que ardían por completo después de todo. Alquimia básica.

"_Requiescat in pace_, Trisha Elric. Te lo desea el hombre que ama a tu hijo." (1)

* * *

Deja de jugar, demonios, y sólo contéstame. ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

_Eso es todo lo que tienes que hacer. Contestar la pregunta._

¿Qué? Se supone que tú sabes todo en este lugar, ¿por qué necesitas que _yo_ te diga a _ti_ quién soy?

_¿Entonces por qué no contestas la pregunta? ¿Quién eres? Es una bastante pura y simple verdad que el conocimiento de uno mismo es el conocimiento más evasivo que existe. Tú casi podrías decir…que es oro._

La verdad es raras veces pura, y jamás simple. Me confiaste suficiente inteligencia para darme cuenta de ello.

_Nadie nunca te ha acusado __de menos._

Yo tengo un nombre, sabes.

_¿Lo conoces?_

¿Estás diciendo que yo no conozco mi propio nombre? Es…es…no lo…. Mierda. Hay todo un desorden en mi cabeza. ¿Por qué no puedo recordar?..¡Es que hay demasiadas…cosas ahí en este momento! Demasiado ruido…no puedo…demonios. Bueno. Ya me perdí.

_¿Quién eres?_

Tú estás disfrutando bastante de todo esto, bastardo. Y ya que tú obviamente pareces que piensas que sabes, ¿por qué no me lo dices?

_Porque esa no es la razón por la que estás aquí. _Tú_ debes contestar la pregunta. ¿Quién eres?_

Yo…no lo sé. _Aún_. Pero lo voy a averiguar. Yo voy a recordar…

_Ciertamente de todos quienes han venido antes, tú eres el que estás más cerca de lograrlo._

…y cuando lo haga, voy a hacer que te arrepientas mucho, pero mucho de haberte metido alguna vez conmigo.

Un divertido silencio. Luego:_ En ese caso, deberías apurarte. Aquí el tiempo es infinito…en cualquier otro lugar, no lo es. Y aquí hay algo más que tu propia existencia en juego. Por supuesto, si aceptas o no esos juegos depende de ti._

¿De _qué_ hablas?

* * *

"No lo hagas, Al," dijo Roy suavemente. "Tú aún no eres un asesino…Ed no habría querido que lo seas. Déjamelo a mí."

"No," y la alienígena amargura comprimida en esa sola palabra salida de los labios de Alphonse Elric hizo que incluso el Alquimista de Fuego retrocediera involuntariamente. El usual rostro abierto y cálido ahora cerrado y hermético, la misma apariencia que Roy había visto en incontables hombres obligados a hacer lo incalificable y acabar con la vida de otra persona. Él la conocía bien. La había llevado con frecuencia, por un tiempo. Casi había muerto debido a ella, por esa apariencia que cortaba la vida, que te apartaba de todo lo que era bueno, y vivo, y humano. Maes lo había salvado, había abierto las cerraduras, pero había sido Edward Elric quien había enviado un viento limpio a través del vacío, soplando y llevándose los oscuros pensamientos que habían prevalecido por tanto tiempo. Lo había regresado a la vida. Le había enseñado lo que era amar.

Por el amor de Ed entonces, él tenía que salvar a Al de un destino oscuro similar. Después de todo, ellos habían tenido un contrato.

Algunos de sus pensamientos debieron haberse mostrado en su rostro a pesar de sus esfuerzos, ya que Al negó con su cabeza, un pequeño, decisivo movimiento hacia un lado y hacia otro. "Usted no puede decir nada que me haga cambiar de parecer, General," dijo Al sin tono específico. "Yo puedo llegar a ser tan terco como mi hermano. Y usted nunca fue capaz de hacerlo cambiar de parecer."

Roy forzó una sonrisa socarrona. "¿Ah sí? Pues debe de correr en la sangre de los Elric. Pero no creo que tu hermano vea esto como un tributo acorde a su memoria, ¿no lo crees?"

Al elevó sus grises ojos para mirar fijamente a su Comandante en Jefe. "Ni siquiera _intente_ influenciarme con esa basura sentimental, _señor_," y a Roy le chocó cuánto se parecía el joven Elric a su hermano en ese instante. "Y yo tampoco intentaría detenerme por la fuerza. Alquimista de Fuego o no, usted sabe de lo que soy capaz. No quisiera que usted termine como un…daño colateral." Un repentino y suave hipo hizo una curiosa yuxtaposición contra el sombrío comportamiento, y de pronto la voz de Al sonó mucho más joven mientras éste se sofocaba, "Mi hermano no querría esto. Y yo odiaría ponerlo triste. Él ya ha sufrido suficiente por mi culpa."

"Eso no lo traerá a Ed de vuelta, Al. Te prometo que Envidia tendrá lo que se merece. Pero no de esta forma. Tú sabes que está mal."

"¿Mal? Mi hermano…está muerto. Debido a esta abominación," y los dedos de piedra apretaron más fuerte. Roy pudo oír el crujir del hueso y de hecho el homúnculo soltó un quejido y se desplomó, aparentemente inconciente. "Vamos, General. Si alguien debiera tener la satisfacción de vengar a mi hermano, ése debería de ser yo. Es mi culpa – siempre ha sido mi culpa. Y por eso, nadie – pero nadie – entiende la Única Verdad como yo…." La voz de Al se detuvo como soñando. "Es como mi hermano siempre decía: Intercambio Equivalente."

"Venganza _no es_ Intercambio Equivalente, Al. Y tu hermano siempre luchó contra eso – su meta entera en la vida era sortear y revertir el error que él hizo, ¿recuerdas?" El Alquimista de Fuego mantuvo su tono calmado, razonable, medido. "¿Por qué querría que tú te vincules ahora con esto?"

"¡Porque al final incluso él no la pudo engañar!" aulló Al de repente. "Mi hermano, el Alquimista de Acero – ¡no pudo hacerlo!.. ¡Para devolverme mi cuerpo, él tuvo que sacrificar el suyo! Y después cuando lo tuvimos de vuelta…yo no pregunté cómo…yo no pregunté por qué…yo sólo quería creer que sí lo podíamos hacer, que habíamos superado la Única Verdad, que si alguien lo podía hacer, ése era mi hermano. Y nosotros íbamos a ser felices…a pesar de que había una guerra y todo lo demás, nosotros al final íbamos a ser felices. _Tú_ ibas a ser feliz. Él te amaba. Él te _amaba_, bastardo – ¡y a ti ni siquiera te importa!"

Roy negó con su cabeza atontadamente cuando la acusación de Al azotó contra su herida abierta. "Por supuesto que me importa, Al – yo lo amé. Y siempre lo amaré. Pero el que mates a Envidia no va a cambiar nada, Alphonse-_kun_. Por favor. No lo hagas."

"Y tú eres el que hablas, con toda esa sangre en tus manos," señaló Al rotundamente. "La Única Verdad, General, es que para conseguir algo, uno tiene que entregar algo de igual valor. Debimos de haber sabido que traer de regreso a Ed sin sacrificar nada no iba a durar mucho. Y ahora que lo hemos vuelto a perder, junto con todas nuestras esperanzas y todos nuestros sueños. Oh, yo voy a ser un buen hermano menor – voy a obedecer sus últimas palabras dirigidas a mí, cuando me dijo que viva. Pero primero, tengo que asegurarme de que esto nunca vuelva a ocurrir." Su voz se volvió áspera. "Intercambio Equivalente, ¿recuerda? Una vida por otra vida. Aunque esta abominación sin alma no es ni la mitad del hombre que es…fue mi hermano…."

Intercambio Equivalente, pensó Roy con desesperación. Algo estaba mal. Algo lo estaba inquietando, y casi pudo escuchar la voz de Ed haciendo una frenética rabieta en su cabeza: General bastardo, ¿cómo puedes ser tan estúpido? ¡Levanta tu ocioso trasero y piensa! En el Intercambio Equivalente, algo se tiene que entregar para así conseguir otro algo de igual valor. ¿Qué se llevó la Puerta esta vez?

Un brazo y una pierna. Los restos de un pequeño niño. Una Piedra Filosofal. Un alma…un espíritu….

¿Y así te consideras un Alquimista Estatal? No te vayas por las ramas, bastardo – ¿qué conseguiste a _cambio_?

Nada. No había habido intercambio equivalente.

¡No había habido intercambio equivalente!

"¡Él no está muerto!" dijo Roy ahogadamente.

**

* * *

**

Nota de la Traductora:

(1) _Requiescat in pace: _'Descanse en Paz' del idioma latín.

Díganme si la Puerta no es lo máximo. ¡O díganme si Roy no lo es!, bueno, para mí sí.

Si tienen alguna duda, cualquier pregunta, de éste o de otro capítulo no duden en hacerla. Es muy importante que entiendan todo, ya que estamos en una parte super importante del fic.

¡Ahora dejen Review!


	20. Ouroboros

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece. Y ésta es una traducción del fic original escrito en inglés por la talentosa _**Nike Femme**_**.**

Agradezco a Lady Seika Lerki por ayudarme revisando mi traducción. Y a silkendreammaid por ayudarme a publicar este capítulo.

_xXx_

_For an explanation of the Chapter Title, please see the end of the story. _

_Para una explicación del Título del Cap__ítulo, por favor vean el final de la historia. __**Nikke Femme**_

* * *

**Full Circle  
****(Círculo Completo)**

* * *

**_Capítulo 20: Ouroboros_**

¡Déjalo fuera de esto!

_¿Y qué es él para ti?_

Él es…importante.

_¿Por qué?_

Un revoltijo de imágenes en el remolino de su mente, y él lucha por encontrar las que necesita con una testarudez que lo sorprende incluso a él mismo, su consciencia concentrándose hasta pender de un hilo mientras busca una respuesta. ¡Ahí! Un pequeño niño con el cabello revuelto de color arena dando sus primeros pasos por detrás, su regordete puño pegado a una hundida cola de camisa, piernas cortas y rollizas caminando determinadas hacia adelante a tropezones mientras intentaba mantener el ritmo. Ahora un poquito mayor, riendo con las piernas colgando sobre el lado de un puente mientras apuntaba hacia algo en la distancia. Su labio inferior temblándole, luchando contra las lágrimas al lado de una sepultura mientras fingía un rostro valiente pero acercándose más a consolar y tranquilizar. Atormentados ojos grises captados entre las sombras por la luz de un brillante círculo de transmutación que era a su vez de alguna forma tanto complejo como horrible, horriblemente equivocado. Y luego un caballero armado buscándolo, ojos rojos centelleando desde el interior del casco. Las imágenes volvieron a ponerse borrosas, derribándose y descomponiéndose como reflejos en una piscina cuando un viento sopla sobre la superficie, luego la calma, y después de nuevo ese cálido rostro, enmarcado en una capucha verde, riendo mientras un brazo lo alcanza y lo levanta. Meciendo una cosa larga con suma facilidad – ¿un _bo_? de alguna forma él sabe que ése es su nombre – al tiempo que el hombre corre hacia un enfrentamiento. Y aquellos familiares ojos grises alejándose de los suyos y dirigiéndolos hacia una luz brillante que descendía del cielo, y él sabe que esto es malo, que necesita detener esto pero que no se puede mover, ni siquiera puede cerrar sus ojos repeliendo la visión…y su mente le susurra un nombre, y escucha una voz que clama por él.

Él es mi _hermano_, bastardo. ¡No dejaré que le vuelvas a hacer daño! Tú no le vas a poner un solo dedo encima, ¿me escuchas? Furia sin sonido, ya que ¿cómo habría voz sin aire? Aún así, de alguna forma él sabe que el otro lo escucha, escucha el mensaje que está dando.

Se da una quietud fascinada y enroscada, como la de una serpiente venenosa esperando atacar a su presa. Y luego, un reconocimiento: _Muy bien. Tú nunca cesas de asombrarnos…._

…Acero. Él no sabe por qué lo dijo, pero pareció correcto hacerlo. De alguna forma, le sienta bien a él. Alguien acostumbraba decirle eso. Alguien que también era importante.

Él siente, más que escucha, que el otro sisea sin emitir ruido.

¡Aja! Ésa es la clave, ¿no es así? Acero. Eso tiene que ver con la respuesta.

_Eso no importa. Incluso si no podemos retenerte, siempre estar__á tu hermano._

¡Ya dije que dejes a Al fuera de esto! Se queda congelado. Al…Alphonse…ése es su nombre, ¿verdad? E incluso antes de que el otro pudiera contestar, él sabe que es cierto, ya que ¿cómo no podría conocer a su propio hermano? Y con esto aparecen más imágenes dispersas surgiendo sucesivamente del espumoso mar de conocimiento como conchas lanzadas hacia la playa de su mente. Su madre. Un periodo demasiado corto de satisfacción. La Abuela Pinako, Winry. La aguda pena del abandono.

La voz retorna más confiada: _Ésa no es una decisión que tú tengas que tomar._

Cómo diablos que no lo es, yo soy la cabeza de la familia. Desde que ese bastardo nos abandonó, yo he sido el que está a cargo, y para todo lo que tenga que ver con mi hermano, lo que yo digo, se hace. ¿Entiendes eso, engreído cabrón? Yo no pedí estar aquí, pero tú me trajiste así que tendrás que soportarme.

_Tú viniste aquí por tu propia voluntad. __Igual que tu padre._

Una repugnancia instintiva: ¡No te atrevas a compararme con ese imbécil que nos abandonó! Él simplemente nos dejó, y apuesto que ésa fue la razón por la que mamá se enfermó, él le rompió el corazón…y de pronto su renovada mente infinita entiende el horror que su padre había hecho, entiende por qué su madre se había puesto tan enferma. Un cuerpo no puede vivir sin energía, y el amor de otra persona es la forma de energía más intoxicante, más poderosa que existe en el mundo…. Él nunca había estado tan contento de no tener cuerpo, ya que sabía que de otra forma estaría vomitando. ¡Ese bastardo la utilizó! La utilizó para sus propósitos, la hizo enfermarse, desangró sus energías de vida sólo para tener suficiente poder para ¿abrir de nuevo la Puerta? ¿Para venir aquí? ¿Eso era más importante para él que su familia?

_Él, al menos, estaba dispuesto a reconocer el deseo de su corazón por el conocimiento, hasta el punto de estar dispuesto a sacrificar a aquellos a quien__es amaba para perseguir la Única Verdad. Incluso a tu madre._

Él era un bastardo egoísta que nunca comprendió que el conocimiento sin responsabilidad es un boleto directo al desastre. Él era un _alquimista_, él tenía un deber – "Alquimista, tú te…debes…al…pueblo…."

_Ah._

Eso es. Yo soy un alquimista. Yo soy…¡el Alquimista de Acero! ¿no es así?

_¿Acaso sabes lo que eso significa__?_

Yo….

_¿Cómo puedes decir que sabes quién eres si no comprendes todo lo que eres? ¿Quién eres?_

Un incoherente y silencioso alarido de frustración: ¡Vas a lamentarte de todo esto en cuanto te ponga las manos encima!

_Tú no tienes manos._

¡Ése no es el punto!

_Y las manecillas del tiempo no están de tu lado en este momento._

Está bien. Soy un alquimista. Y voy a resolver esto desde el mismísimo principio. Y tú me vas a decir la verdad, toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad o si no que….

_¿Qué respuesta es la que quieres? ¿__La verdad, toda la verdad, o nada más que la verdad?_

Tú eres más bastardo que él, ¡y eso ya es decir bastante!

_¿Q__uién?_

Yo…no lo sé. Un repentino destello de orgullosos y burlones ojos oscuros que brillaban en sus profundidades azul oscuras si te fijabas bien, ojos que eran duros y fríos, tiernos y cálidos, seductores y fascinantes por turnos. El gozo de enfrentarse con un oponente que valía la pena, tanto verbal, como mental, como físicamente…y luego la exquisita sensación de calor y la fricción de piel contra piel, y él pega un grito ahogado no-sonoro de sorpresa cuando un dolor fantasmal resplandece a la vida en lo que sería su pecho si todavía tuviera uno y le quita la respiración que no tiene que reponer. Él es importante, él sabe que lo es. Él. Coronel bastardo. Roy. Yo tengo que regresar donde él, donde quiera que esté – ¡Yo lo prometí! Y entonces se le ocurrió una pregunta: ¿Dónde estoy?

_Aquí._

Él tiene las repentinas ganas de apretar sus puños no existentes y plantarlos en una pared. Calma. Esto es igual que investigar. Debo estar concentrado. A pesar de lo gracioso de la respuesta, él siente una definitiva cautela en ella, como si el otro estuviera preocupado de que él haya tropezado con un prometedor hilo de investigación, y eso en sí y para sí, ya era información. La idea dio saltos a través de su mente: Yo solía investigar, ¿verdad? Yo era bueno en eso…ellos decían que era...que soy un verdadero prodigio. Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció a través de labios metafísicos mientras continúa con su interrogatorio: ¿Quién eres?

Una vacilación. _Todo es uno._

¡Esa no es una respuesta! La verdad completa, demonios, ¿o es que tengo que arrancártela a golpes?

_Este plano carece de realización física necesaria para eso._

¿En serio? ¿Quieres probar la verdad de esa afirmación? _Por favor_ di que sí.

La distintiva impresión de seria y rápida reconsideración, y luego: _Nosotros somos quienes enlazamos este mundo con el siguiente. El Alfa y el Omega, el Aleph y el Tau, el Principio y el Fin, el Azoth (1). El Arriba y el Abajo, el Último Arcano, lo Eterno y lo Inmortal…._

Okay, okay, ya capté la idea. Tú eres otro aspirante a dios con delirios de grandeza. ¿Cómo es que siempre acabo atrayendo a los de tu clase? Igualito que ese fraude de Lior… y de pronto una ráfaga de recuerdos lo inundó al tiempo que veía la aturdida mirada en los ojos de una niña, la lasciva mirada de un auto-proclamado mesías, una monstruosidad de criatura que no debería de existir abalanzándose hacia él, sacudiéndolo por el brazo – y él brevemente se sorprende ante esto, la sensación de tener un brazo, su peso físico – y luego la resonante voz de ese estúpido arrogante, lanzada con miedo y shock "¡Tú eres el Alquimista de Acero!" Edward Elric. El Alquimista de Acero.

Y él…recuerda.

"Tú me tienes que estar _jodiendo_, ¿Estoy _de nuevo _atorado en la _puta_ Puerta de la Verdad? ¿Qué _carajo_ quieres a cambio esta vez?"

* * *

"Tú me tienes que estar _jodiendo_, ¿Está _de nuevo _atorado en la _puta_ Puerta de la Verdad? ¿Qué _carajo_ quiere a cambio esta vez?"

Hawkeye pensó que nunca había escuchado _maldecir_ antes a Alphonse Elric. Jurar, sí odas de lealtad, fidelidad, y todo eso, pero esto definitivamente era _maldecir_. Al menos Al ya no tenía la total intención de convertir a Envidia en un colador, pero por otro lado, tampoco parecía particularmente pacífico, y la cautelosa postura del General indicaba que él era de la misma opinión. La idea de pronto cruzó por su mente de que durante todo este tiempo, ella había asumido que Edward era el hermano volátil y Alphonse la influencia estabilizadora que anclaba a su hermano y le impedía explotar; sin embargo, las verdaderas particularidades de la relación podrían haberse parecido más a una calle de doble sentido de lo que alguno se hubiera podido imaginar. Mientras Alphonse manifestaba una opinión más optimista de la vida que su colérico hermano, las aguas todavía corrían profundas, y ahora que el dique se había rebalsado con el maremoto de la rabia y la frustración, ella tenía la ligera sospecha de que había sólo una persona existente capaz de calmar la marea…bueno, tal vez dos, pero ya que esa otra y su llave inglesa estaban en estos momentos a millas de distancia en la relativa seguridad de Risembool, sólo quedaba una, hablando de manera práctica. El asunto sin importancia de que esa persona estuviese en estos momentos en el limbo – o como quiera llamarlo, ella no era la Alquimista Estatal aquí – de acuerdo con la hipótesis del General, no se le oponía.

"No lo sé," admitió frustrado Roy. "Pero la lógica es irrefutable. Ira estaba abriendo la Puerta, en su mente, para obtener un alma con Ed como intercambio equivalente. Ira fue llevado, junto con el alma de Ed. Pero nada regresó, lo que significa…."

"Que la Puerta todavía está abierta. Y en ese caso, yo sé cómo traer a mi Hermano de vuelta," y Al se puso de pronto en movimiento, cogiendo la laxa forma de Envidia por sus oscuros y puntiagudos mechones y arrastrándola hacia la postrada figura de su hermano. Roy levantó una ceja y lo siguió por detrás, evitando cuidadosamente los guijarros que eran arrojados por el rebote del aparente cuerpo inconsciente del golpeado Homúnculo mientras se deslizaba al ras del suelo. Por todo lo que detestaba a esa criatura, sus costillas le dolían compadeciéndolo.

"¿Qué intentas hacer, Alphonse?"

Al apenas si lo miró, pero el movimiento de su quijada indicaba muy claramente que pensaba que el General estaba siendo un completo tarado. "Cuando la Puerta me llevó cuando intentamos regresar a mamá, mi hermano se quitó su propio brazo a cambio de mi alma y me la ató a esa armadura. Esto en comparación será como un juego de niños. Voy a entregar este pedazo de mierda a la Puerta, y eso debería de inclinar la balanza y forzar a la Puerta a soltar el alma de mi hermano, el cual debería de ser naturalmente arrastrado hacia su forma física. Y si no es así, lo fijaré con un sello de sangre – es mejor tener unas cuantas cicatrices que estar muerto. E incluso daré mi brazo si tengo que hacerlo." Negó con su cabeza cansado. "Confío en que mi hermano tenga un alma tan valiosa que necesite de _dos_ Piedras Filosofales para traerlo de vuelta…o tal vez es debido a que las piedras que tienen los Homúnculos son imperfectas…sí, probablemente eso es," y la cruda dicotomía entre lo que estaba proponiendo hacer y la suavidad en sus abstractos y meditabundos tonos de voz dejó a Mustang sin habla por un momento.

"Al – tú no puedes simplemente sacrificar a Envidia a la Puerta. Con alma o sin ella, él todavía está vivo. ¡No puedes practicar la transmutación en seres vivientes!"

"Oh, nosotros podemos arreglar eso de seres _vivientes_. De todas formas, yo no lo voy a _transmutar_, lo voy a _intercambiar_ por mi Hermano," explicó Al con tonos exageradamente pacientes, como si le estuviese hablando a un niño particularmente lento. "Tú también quieres a Ed de regreso…¿no es así?" y los grises ojos se entrecerraron sospechosamente mientras los anchos hombros palpitaban con paranoia. "¿O es que ya te estabas _cansando_ de él, Mustang? ¿Queriendo moverte hacia tu próxima conquista? ¿Fue él tan sólo otro agujero en tu cinturón, oh poderoso General? ¿Hay más sitio allí dentro? Me sorprende que tus pantalones se mantengan levantados así de bien."

Roy bendijo la previsión de Hawkeye de enviar a los exploradores para reportar el progreso de su misión y al resto de los hombres afuera para formar un perímetro de defensa…y los mantenga fuera del campo auditivo. La rapidez con la cual los militares hacían brotar un chisme hacía que la mala hierba parezca una reverenda floja, y mientras él tenía confianza en su habilidad para controlar los detalles de su propia reputación, el control del daño que tendría que tener para prevenir que los rumores sobre el homicida, paranoico y completamente loco Alquimista de Tierra se esparzan, habría probado severamente todas sus mañas y poderes de manipulación. Por otra parte, eso sencillamente podría haber añadido al catálogo de que Los Alquimistas se Volvieron Locos. "Si estás buscando asesoramiento en sastrería, yo uso tirantes. Son de mejor gusto, menos estrechos alrededor de la cintura, y mucho más rápidos de quitar de existir algo…que te levante," dijo frívolamente, a pesar que pudo escuchar el filo agudo en su voz.

Ellos habían llegado a la pequeña depresión en donde yacía el cuerpo de Ed, y Al bajó de un leve salto, tirando de Envidia junto con él, de pronto su voz era nuevamente clara como el cristal y alegre como la de un psicópata. "Como sea, aléjese General. Estoy un poco ocupado en estos momentos, así que con su permiso."

"No me dejas alternativa, Al," y una pared de llamas resplandeció de pronto entre Al y el cuerpo de su hermano, curvándose y rodeando el cuerpo de Ed en un anillo de fuego. Al dejó caer a Envidia sorprendido y enojado y se volteó para enfrentar a Roy.

"Deja de hacerte el santurrón, _Alquimista de Fuego_. Tú has vuelto a ser un asesino de incontables vidas. Incluso mi hermano ha matado antes. Y éste es un Homúnculo – uno más no va a hacer ninguna diferencia." Los ojos de Al ardían con una determinación que daba miedo, lo cual era para sí y en sí inquietante, pero lo que preocupaba a Roy era la casi jubilosa mirada en sus profundidades de color carbón.

"Ed sólo mató en defensa propia, y él jamás _disfrutó_ exponerse a ello, Alphonse," y Roy pudo ver que su golpe de advertencia había dado en el blanco cuando el joven parado ante él titubeó. "Tú estás peligrosamente cerca de cruzar esa línea. Cada vez que matas, se va una pequeña parte de tu alma – créeme, yo lo sé. Y cuando empiezas a disfrutarlo…te conviertes en Kimblee. Ed no querría que te hagas esto a ti mismo."

"Oh, ¿así que tú ahora eres el experto en lo que piensa _mi_ hermano sólo porque te lo _tiraste_ una vez?"

La apariencia de Roy se tornó indudablemente glacial, y su voz se quebró como el azote de un látigo, ese tono áspero que reservaba para dar término a interminables reuniones de staff y poner a los pomposos idiotas en su lugar. "No, yo soy el experto porque soy el único aquí que está pensando claro. Madura, Alquimista de Tierra – esto no se trata de ti y de tu derecho de ser la persona más cercana a tu hermano – ¡nadie discute eso!" Su voz se suavizó acaso un poco. "Yo nunca me entrometería entre tú y tu hermano, Al. Yo solamente te estoy pidiendo que te detengas y pienses por un momento – ¿está esto correcto? Incluso si tuvieras éxito, ¿acaso Ed podría vivir en paz sabiendo lo que hiciste para traerlo de regreso?"

* * *

¡Demonios! ¡Voy a meterle una patada en el trasero a mi idiota hermano que lo mande de aquí a Xing si hace algo estúpido! Y también a Roy, si no lo detiene. ¡Tú! Regrésame. _Ahora_.

_No está en nuestro poder._

_Intercambio Equivalente_ es todo lo que eres, bastardo. No trates de retractarse de esto cobardemente. Te has llevado mi brazo, mi pierna, una Piedra Filosofal e incluso, para lo que valga, el espíritu de ese Homúnculo. ¿Qué más quieres de mí? ¿Cuánto tiempo más debo pagar por ese único error? Además, ya he contestado tu maldita pregunta – ¡tú dijiste que eso era todo lo que debía de hacer para salir de aquí!

_Tu respuesta está incompleta. Y la Puerta te necesita, Guardián. Tu hermano tiene potencial, sí, pero tú eres…extraordinario._

¿_Cómo_ me llamaste?

_Recuerda todo, _Guardián_._

Y con ese solo comando, él recuerda. Cuatro años de una vida que él conoce íntimamente y que a su vez no conoce para nada derrumba a golpes su consciencia, despedazando el escudo de su identidad y él podría lanzar un gemido si tuviese las cuerdas vocales para hacerlo. Su mente hecha añicos trata de armar el conjunto, de unir dos piezas desiguales de una vida y de suavizar las resquebrajaduras, y mientras las cosas se empiezan a tornar más claras, las dos mitades gruñen como una: Vete al infierno, bastardo hijo de perra.

De algún modo los tonos sonoros logran sonar simultáneamente irritados y vacilantes: _En un sentido, éste es el infierno. Y también el cielo. Esto es lo que ocurre…después. Los más simples se mueven hacia el siguiente plano sin ningún conocimiento de su pasado o su futuro. Pero aquellos con potencial…aquellos quienes hayan sobrepasado la frontera de sus límites físicos, quienes hayan demostrado estar concientes de las energías que mantienen unidas al universo…a esos los probamos como Guardianes. Y aquellos quienes han trascendido incluso a eso, se les ofrece la oportunidad de unirse a la Puerta. Para ser la fuente de conocimiento infinito, para sentarse como juez y equilibrar la balanza. Nosotros debemos constantemente hacer el esfuerzo de encontrar tales vidas con el fin de renovarnos. Tú te ganaste ese derecho cuando fuiste capaz de ver en el ciclo de la destrucción las semillas de tu propia resurrección._

Yo _no_ voy a convertirme en uno de ustedes, horrendas…cosas que espían. Y de qué están hablando…ah. Eso. Cuando forcé al Flujo de la Puerta a que se revierta en sí misma…wow, parece que eso ocurrió hace eones (2). Lejos estoy de objetar el cumplido, pero eso fue puro instinto. No hubo verdadera planificación o golpe de inspiración. Yo sólo estaba molesto. Lo siento mucho.

_Precisamente. Tal potencial no debe ser desperdiciado. Éste no es un honor concedido a la ligera. ¿Renunciarías al infinito conocimiento que tu padre visionó y nunca ganó?_

Pues puedes agarrar tu honor y metértelo en el… olvídalo, tú vas a decir que en este plano no tienes uno. Aunque a estas alturas, yo estaría muy contento de crearte uno nuevo a golpes. Ya te lo dije, yo _no_ soy mi padre. Y el conocimiento es inútil si no es utilizado para el bien, para ayudar a las personas, para hacer las cosas mejor. Lo voy a introducir en mi trabajo diario, cualquiera que sea, muchas gracias. _Ahora_ ¿puedo irme?

_No podemos garantizar que__ se te otorgará esta oportunidad de nuevo. Podrías perder tu rumbo cuando regreses por ti mismo al plano físico. ¿Renunciarías a todo esto por las ataduras del mundo material?_

No puedo creer esto, pero en verdad siento pena por ti.

Una distintiva sensación de confusión. _¿Qué?_

Tú…todas ustedes patéticas criaturitas…han olvidado lo que es estar verdaderamente vivo. Es no saber lo que hay delante pero ser lo suficientemente valiente para continuar de todas formas. Es no saber todo pero esforzarse por averiguar y disfrutar del viaje mientras lo haces. Es cometer errores y caer y levantarte tú mismo y seguir adelante. Es confiar en otro ser viviente lo suficiente para ser vulnerable. Por todo el dolor que puede causar, yo escogería cada día de esos a sentarme aquí dando mi opinión y juzgando, intercambiando átomos por átomos y partes humanas por almas.

El otro suena casi apenado: _Qué desperdicio._

Él desea inútilmente su forma material en este lugar, para así poder rodar tentativamente sus ojos: Como sea. En realidad, se siente un poco insultante que tengas la impresión de que yo no lograría regresar aquí si lo quisiera. Pero francamente, ya me cansé de este lugar, así que ¿podemos continuar con esto? Ya obtuviste tu Intercambio Equivalente, y ya perdí demasiado tiempo aquí.

Un fantasmal, inaudible suspiro: _Entonces…¿sabes quién eres?_

Y ahora él sabe la respuesta, la sabe con cada fibra de su ser: Yo soy quien quiera elegir ser – entero, completo, y único. La idea es increíblemente liberadora, y él quiere reír a carcajadas.

Él sabe que si el otro tuviera un rostro, ahora estaría sonriendo tristemente. _Efectivamente. Entonces tal vez nos podamos encontrar de nuevo, Guardián._

Para ti es Alquimista de Acero _y_ Guardián, imbécil. Oh, y si le pones un dedo a mi hermano, _regresaré_ y te haré mucho pero mucho daño. Y con esas palabras de despedida, se relaja y se deja…caer.

…_déjame caer  
Si debo caer  
No haré caso de tus advertencias  
No las escucharé…._

_Déjame caer  
Déjame volar  
No hay raz__ón  
Para perder esta oportunidad  
Este momento perfecto  
Sólo déjame…caer…._

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

_The Ouroboros is the great serpent devouring itself, representing the idea that "All Is One," that the universe undergoes periodic cycles of destruction and creation (or resurrection)._

_El Ouróboros es la gran serpiente que se devora a sí misma, representando la idea de que "Todo Es Uno," de que el universo experimenta periódicos ciclos de destrucción y creación (o resurrección)._

**Nota de la Traductora:**

(1) Azoth: Mercurio, considerado en la alquimia como la fuente primaria de todos los metales.  
**Fuente: **The Free Dictionary

Azoth era considerado como la 'medicina universal' o 'solvente universal' visto en la alquimia. Su símbolo era el Caduceos, y de ahí el término, el cual siendo originalmente una fórmula oculta vista por los alquimistas como la piedra filosofal, tuvo un término poético para el componente Mercurio.  
**Fuente: **Wikipedia.

Aleph: El inicio. Primera letra del idioma hebreo  
Tau: El final. Última letra del idioma hebreo.  
**Fuente: **Wikipedia.

(2) eon: Un periodo indefinidamente largo de tiempo.  
**Fuente: **The Free Dictionary

**xXx**

Existen fics que hablan del 'Uróboros', pero yo preferí mantener el original del fic ya que es una palabra no inglesa.

Según la autora, los ojos de Roy son oscuros, y si te fijas bien puedes ver el 'midnight blue' (azul de medianoche) en ellos. Bueno, yo cambié el 'azul de medianoche' por 'azul oscuro', pero háganse una idea, o si no, pues acércense a Roy. Bueno, si yo les dejo acercarse, claro está.

A ver, les cuento que en estos momentos me encuentro de viaje, y mi amiga **_silkendreammaid_** me ha ayudado a publicar este capítulo, así que las gracias también son para ella.

Y... ya que voy a seguir de viaje la próxima semana, **_no_** va a haber actualización. Sorry. Pero la semana que le sigue regresaré con el desenlace de esta importantísima sección del fic.

Y si todavía me quieren después de haberles dicho todo esto, dejen review.

xxx

**Nota editada el 17 de Junio:** Para que no exista ninguna nueva futura malinterpretación. El fic **NO** está a punto de terminar, aún faltan 16 capítulos más de esta buenísima historia.


	21. Renace el Fénix

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece. Y ésta es una traducción del fic original escrito en inglés por la talentosa _**Nike Femme**_**.**

Agradezco a Lady Seika Lerki por ayudarme revisando mi traducción.

_xXx_

**Comentario de la Autora:**

(…) this is the chapter I've been dying to write since this story took off. There are some chapters that are just closer to my heart, and t his one definitely holds a special place. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Oh, and many thanks to all those lovely people who wrote to tell me how much they enjoyed the darker take on Alphonse. Yay, fellow dark-Al fans! As for how that idea came about, it was the one line in the anime where Al tells Ed, "Still, if someone took you away from me, brother, I think I might do the same thing. Isn't that Equivalent Exchange?" and also where Al says, "You mentioned you had an older brother, didn't you? Then you should understand why I can't just stand by and watch my brother get killed…." If that isn't an ominous warning, I don't know what is! And come on…for those of you with siblings that you're close to, doesn't that just resonate deep inside with you?

(...) éste es el capítulo que me he estado muriendo por escribir desde que esta historia tomó vuelo. Existen algunos capítulos que se encuentran cerca de mi corazón, y éste definitivamente mantiene un lugar especial. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo. Oh, y muchas gracias para todas aquellas encantadoras personas que escribieron para decir cuánto habían disfrutado el toque oscuro en Alphonse (…) en cuanto a cómo se me ocurrió la idea, fueron esas palabras en el anime en donde Al le dice a Ed, "Incluso, si alguien te alejara de mí, hermano, creo que haría lo mismo. ¿No es eso acaso Equivalencia de Intercambio?" y también donde Al dice, "Tú mencionaste que tuviste un hermano mayor, ¿no es así? Entonces deberías de entender por qué no puedo simplemente quedarme al margen y ver morir a mi hermano…." Si ésa no fue una siniestra advertencia, ¡entonces no sé lo que es! Y vamos…para todos ustedes con hermanos que sienten cercanos a ustedes, ¿acaso eso no les resonó en los más profundo de su interior? **Nike Femme**

_xXx_

_For an explanation of the Chapter Title, please see the end of the story. _

_Para una explicación del Título del Capítulo, por favor vean el final de la historia. __**Nike Femme**_

**

* * *

**

**Full Circle  
****(Círculo Completo)**

_**

* * *

**_**_Capítulo 21: Renace el Fénix_**

"Alphonse. Mi bebé."

Una suave voz se entrometió en la lucha de voluntades que se daba entre Fuego y Tierra. Una amable voz, dulce voz, querida, conocida y familiar, y Al quedó congelado, luego giró lentamente, rogando estar equivocado, rogando de que sólo esté imaginando cosas – y a su vez rogando de que no lo esté. Sus ojos recayeron en la esbelta figura de largo cabello marrón, y cayó de rodillas lentamente, sacudiendo su cabeza. "¿Mamá?" preguntó con una tímida voz que sugería que rápidamente se estaba acostumbrando a un mundo intransigente que insistía en tocar tonadas musicales con los miembros de su familia.

La forma de Trisha Elric sonrió. "¿Y quién más? Ven aquí, Al, déjame verte. Oh, ¡cuánto te he extrañado!" Sus ojos eran cálidos y acogedores, sus brazos abiertos, y Al continuó meneando su cabeza desconcertado mientras su mente rechazaba lo que su corazón suplicaba desesperadamente que acepte. ¡No! ¡Mamá está muerta! ¡Muerta! Así fue cómo comenzó todo esto, así fue cómo tu Hermano perdió su brazo, así fue cómo acabaste dentro de esa armadura por _cuatro años_, ¿te acuerdas? Pero se parece a ella, y suena como ella, y….

Un espiral de fuego se movió rápidamente hacia la mujer y ella retrocedió estremeciéndose. "¡Al! Detenlo, cariño, ¡me está lastimando!"

La boca de Al se abrió y cerró impotente, pero ninguna palabra salió, al tiempo que salvajes ojos se voltearon hacia Roy, quien se quedó parado allí, una llama sacudiéndose a través de sus dedos, su otra mano extendida protectoramente hacia atrás para escudar a Al. "Ésa no es tu madre, Alphonse. Es el Homúnculo." Sus oscuros ojos se entrecerraron amenazadoramente. "Ríndete, Envidia, tus trucos no te van a funcionar esta vez."

"¿Envidia? ¿De qué está hablando, Alphonse?" imploró la mujer, extendiendo sus brazos hacia Al, los ojos tan grandes como los de él y con oscuro temor. "¡Yo soy tu madre! Tu hermano lo hizo, cariño, ¡él me trajo de vuelta! Intercambio equivalente, ¿recuerdas? Él ofreció su vida para que podamos estar juntos nuevamente. Como era antes, ¿lo recuerdas? Regresaremos a Risembool y a nuestra pequeña casa y todo será como era antes, ¿no será hermoso?"

A un lado, Hawkeye cargó su arma y levantó el brazo que la portaba, pero vaciló cuando la cabeza de su Comandante en Jefe se volteó de una. Él se encontró con su mirada y negó con su cabeza una sola vez con urgencia, y ella lentamente bajó su arma mientras le seguía su línea de razonamiento. En realidad, Al ya se estaba tambaleando justo al borde del abismo; la conmoción de ver morir ante sus ojos a algo que se parecía a su madre probablemente no sería lo mejor para él en este momento. Lo que se estaba desarrollando era una batalla por su cordura, y lo frustrante era que no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para ayudar.

Roy regresó su atención al joven arrodillado. Al envolvía sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo y estaba empezando a mecerse mecánicamente hacia adelante y hacia atrás, su cabeza inclinada hacia abajo y sus ojos en las sombras. El General frunció el ceño al tiempo que reconocía los primeros signos de shock que se estaban empezando a dar, y miró fijamente al Homúnculo mientras éste sonreía maliciosamente en triunfo. "Si no deseas morir con dolor, _Homúnculo_, te sugiero que desistas de esta farsa. Eso no te va a hacer ningún bien."

"El amor de un niño por su madre es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa, Alquimista de Fuego," fue la dulcemente envenenada respuesta. "¿No es cierto, Al? Sólo piensa, querido, has que este horroroso hombre se vaya, y podremos estar juntos de nuevo. Quizás podamos ser capaces de regresar a tu hermano, y luego los tres podremos regresar a como eran las cosas después de que tu padre se fue, ¿recuerdas? Éramos felices, ¿no es cierto?" La figura de Trisha Elric volvió a sonreír, una considerada y animosa sonrisa que casi – pero no – alcanzó sus ojos mientras levantaba sus manos, las palmas hacia arriba. "Ven con mamá."

"No."

La mujer retrocedió bruscamente, sorprendida. "Alphonse…."

Al levantó su cabeza lentamente, sus grises ojos tempestuosos y desenfocados. "Nuestra casa ya no está ahí. Mi hermano la quemó."

"¡Oh, ese muchacho!" suspiró la mujer. "No importa, Alphonse, tú eres tan buen alquimista como lo era él, la tendremos reconstruida en un santiamén, justo como estaba antes. No te preocupes tanto, querido."

"No."

"¿Acaso no te enseñé que era de mala educación seguir diciendo eso, Alphonse?" vino el dulce reproche, aunque había un definido nerviosismo en él. "Ahora escucha a mamá…."

"¡No! Mi hermano la quemó para recordarnos que _nunca_ íbamos a volver atrás, sólo caminar hacia adelante," Al se forzó a decir entre entumecidos labios, la voz elevándose con cada estrangulada palabra. "Él la quemó para recordarnos que no hay que revivir el pasado, que sólo existen el presente y el futuro para vivir. Tú no puedes regresar. Nosotros lo intentamos…y pagamos por ello. Oh, sí que pagamos por ello," y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos mientras revivía esa terrible noche de hacía ocho años atrás. Alzó la vista, conteniéndose lágrimas de dolor y rabia mientras su voz subía en espiral hacia un chillido de aplastante culpabilidad y pérdida. "No podemos regresar a como estaban las cosas. ¡No podemos! Mi hermano jamás habría intentado eso de nuevo. Él nunca lo habría hecho – ¡y tú _no eres mamá_!"

* * *

La guerra es una cosa horrible incluso hasta cuando es necesaria. Hombres mueren en las guerras, no siempre por causas justas. Y lo que pasa con la guerra es, que tiende a presionar a los hombres hasta el extremo; bajo las brutalidades de la guerra, los hombres trascienden las fronteras de la civilización que normalmente los atan dentro de normas de lo que sus sociedades consideran comportamiento apropiado. La guerra conduce a algunos hombres a la locura, convierte a otros en monstruos y desenmascara las venas de cobardía largamente escondidas. Pero también puede endurecer y revelar la verdadera medida de un hombre, así como una caldera puede templar el acero. Y así ocurre que a veces, en las llamas de la guerra, un muchacho se convierte en hombre. Un hombre se convierte en héroe.

Y algunas veces…un héroe se convierte en leyenda. Especialmente si éste se levanta de entre los muertos.

El más pequeño de los tics. Y después un escalofrío. Y luego, con una violenta convulsión, como cuando un hombre emerge por aire después de haberse mantenido bajo el agua, Edward Elric lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás y tragó saliva en un desesperado intento por llenar de aire sus pulmones, tosiendo y salpicando. Su cráneo vibró miserablemente, su garganta se sentía tan abrasadora y seca como un horno, el lado izquierdo de su pecho quemaba como si alguien en ese momento le hubiera estampado un atizador incandescente, y su espalda le dolía como si acabara de caer sobre ella desde una gran altura. ¿Acaso el suelo era siempre así de duro? Trató de abrir un ojo, pero cuando un penetrante dolor le aguijoneó a través de su cabeza desde el frente hacia atrás, vetó prontamente esa idea y se conformó con enroscarse y tratar de agarrar su cabeza mientras se forzaba por hacer más lenta su respiración y dejarla fija en un ritmo constante. Así está bien, puedes hacerlo… adentro…afuera…adentro…afuera…adentro…afuera…. El dolor pareció reducirse ligeramente, y fue capaz de darse la vuelta y sentarse lentamente, aunque dejó su cabeza entre las piernas. Respira. Adentro…afuera…espera un minuto, ¿por qué el aire huele a ozono? Era la misma esencia que solía saborear durante las tormentas con relámpagos cuando niño…el mismo olor que merodeaba a cada Puerta cuando sus energías se desangraban en la atmósfera circundante e ionizaba el oxígeno…el mismo limpio y agudo sabor fuerte que olía Roy debido a su honrosa forma de alquimia que envolvía el manipular el oxígeno en sus alrededores. _Especialmente_ cuando ejecutaba dicha honrosa forma de alquimia

Oh. _Oh_. Esto está muy mal. Debo levantarme. E ignorando las protestas de su muy abusado cuerpo, Ed se presionó a sí mismo a ponerse de pie, parpadeando furiosamente mientras intentaba aclarar su visión de los salpicones brillantes que estaban subrayando el nauseabundo vértigo que estaba experimentando. Su cuerpo se sentía…extraño. Como una tenida de ropas nuevas que te quedaban perfectamente y que a su vez se sentían diferentes de las antiguas. Flexionó sus muñecas de forma experimental, sintiendo el conocido-desconocido cuero liso de sus guantes, hechos y moldeados perfectamente para sus antebrazos, meneó los dedos de su mano derecha. Se sentía bien el ser capaz de sentir de nuevo el aire en el dorso de su mano, el tener su brazo como parte de su cuerpo en vez de un frío peso muerto que llevaba a todas partes y que apenas toleraba. Pero sólo se permitió un breve momento de placer antes de mover su mente de regreso a la situación que tenía entre manos, como por ejemplo: en estos momentos se encontraba rodeado por un aro de saltarinas llamas con ningún medio de escape a la vista; su hermano estaba al borde de una crisis de nervios mientras un Homúnculo utilizando la forma de su madre lo estaba provocando; y su…su…Coronel bastardo, introdujo mentalmente, a falta de una mejor denominación, estaba dudando _otra vez_. La mitad de él estaba vagamente aliviado, ya que la idea de tener que impedir tanto a un incontrolable Al como a un enfurecido Alquimista de Fuego era bastante agotadora, pero la otra mitad estaba murmurando siniestramente algo así como que la duda era lo que te había matado.

Él tenía el presentimiento de que esa extraña dualidad de pensamiento iba a persistir por un tiempo. Oh bueno, se encogió de hombros para él mismo – y de pronto pensó que eso también, era extraño, esta nueva y fantástica calma que él parecía asumir bajo presión. Mucho pudo pasar en cuatro años, al perecer. No que eso lo vaya a detener de exprimir a Alphonse y a Mustang cuando los tenga cerca. Ed miró fijamente con el ceño fruncido hacia la pared de fuego que tenía ante él y listó sus opciones. ¿Alquimia? Una posibilidad, pero por más que odie admitirlo, la alquimia de Mustang podía ser particularmente persistente, y en este momento él no estaba en la mejor condición que digamos, lo cual significaba que conservar su energía para la pelea que se avecinaba no era una mala idea. ¿Teletransportación? Véase y léase la idea anterior. Aunque en _realidad_ él no estaba particularmente entusiasmado con la tercera opción…y luego la decisión fue abruptamente tomada cuando la voz de Al aulló, "¡Hermano!" y cada nervio en su cuerpo se despabiló en discordante alerta. Bueno. Entonces será la opción tres. Cogiendo y pegando su abrigo a su cuerpo con una mano y escudando su rostro con el otro brazo, Edward Elric apretó los dientes…y salió a la carga directo hacia las llamas.

* * *

"Si realmente crees eso, Alphonse, entonces deberías matarme." Dulces ojos grises empañados con lágrimas fijaron al joven alquimista con una mirada de mártir. "Al menos regálame eso. ¡No dejes que este asesino ponga una mano sobre mí! Tú sabes lo que le hizo a los padres de Winry, yo no quiero morir de esa forma."

Para su alarma, Roy se dio cuenta de que su brazo le estaba temblando mientras luchaba contra la instintiva culpabilidad y obligaba a bajar a la bilis que se le subía a su garganta ante la mención de los Rockbell. "No escuches a Envidia, Alphonse. Él sólo está tratando de manipularte – ¡tú sabes que tu madre nunca te pondría en una posición como ésta!"

Al clavó sus manos en su cabeza, sacudiéndola frenéticamente al tiempo que intentaba bloquear las conflictivas demandas de su cabeza, su corazón, su deber y sus deseos. Todo eso era muy difícil, era demasiado, ¿cómo su Hermano se las había arreglado ante una dicotomía? _Hermano_…y de pronto se dio cuenta de que la única cosa que quería, más que su madre, más que nada, era su Hermano. Su roca, su escudo, la pequeña y fiera figura que lo hacía sentir seguro, feliz y en paz, incluso cuando mamá había muerto y él había perdido su cuerpo, él siempre había tenido a su hermano…y aulló un desesperado grito que salió desde su corazón, "¡Hermano!" De seguro su hermano lo escucharía, de seguro regresaría por él, él siempre lo hacía, ¿no es así?

"Él no está aquí, Alphonse," dijo la figura de Trisha Elric con fingida tristeza. "Él fue llevado por la Puerta de la Verdad, ¿recuerdas? Ahora sólo nos tenemos a nosotros dos. Tú y yo, cariño. Ven con mama."

"Oh por favor," vino un irritado bufido. "Dame algo de crédito. Como si esa patética Puerta en verdad pudiera alejarme de Al."

Al levantó la mirada incrédulamente. "¿Hermano?"

Roy se preguntó fugazmente si su corazón iba a poder con los muchos shocks que le habían sido lanzados durante los últimos días.

Hawkeye totalizó sus ganancias y decidió que serían suficientes como para comprar un nuevo vestido para cuando Havoc la convenza de llevarla a cenar.

Y las amables facciones de Trisha Elric se tornaron en una maliciosa mueca incluso mientras ellas se metamorfizaban hacia el salvaje rostro de Envy. "¿Por qué no puedes simplemente permanecer muerto, _chibi-san_?"

Edward Elric se paró delante de todos ellos, ojos dorados destellando mientras su cabello volaba libre en un aureado halo detrás de él, el extremo de su trenza habiendo sido chamuscado por su impetuosa zambullida a través de la pared de fuego. Pequeñas llamas se relamían en el borde de su abrigo, ardiendo vivazmente mientras se removía rápidamente abrigo y chaqueta y los arrojaba hacia un lado, los músculos de su brazo se tensaron visiblemente mientras decía gruñendo, "¿A quién le estás diciendo que es un enano tan pequeño que no se tiene que preocupar por quemarse porque podría caber en el espacio entre dos chispas?" El elevado color en sus mejillas debido al calor del fuego y al esfuerzo físico le daban la apariencia de un ángel vengador atado a la tierra mientras caminaba hacia adelante con paso firme, sus rasgos congelados en un familiar ceño fruncido.

"¡Hermano!" Concurrió Al aliviado mientras caminaba dando tumbos hacia adelante y lanzaba sus brazos alrededor de Ed. "¡Realmente _eres_ tú!"

Ed dio un traspié, sobresaltado, pero retornó el abrazo con firmeza, casi aturdido al sentir a Al en carne y hueso. Él lo había hecho, ¡él había traído de regreso a su hermano! Sólo el sentir el cuerpo de Al irradiando calor y respirando hizo que toda la locura e incertidumbre de los pasados cuatro años merecieran la pena. "Sí, Al. Soy yo. Regresé, y no te dejaré de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo?" Levantó sus brazos – todavía soy más bajo, ¡rayos! – y despeinó con afecto el cabello rubio oscuro de su hermano. "Creo que Winry me mataría si lo hiciera."

"Qué conmovedor de tu parte el querer proteger a tu hermano, _chibi-san_," dijo el Homúnculo pelinegro. "Pero como de alguna forma soy tu hermano mayor, me siento completamente justificado en disciplinar a mis hermanos _menores_ – ¡y ninguno de ustedes ha sido para nada _cooperativo_!" Con esto, arremetió hacia ellos, esquivando una ráfaga de fuego, sus manos estrechándose y transformándose en unas filudas hoces, extendiéndose hacia los dos hermanos – y cerrándose en el vacío cuando Ed reaccionó instintivamente.

Al chilló y parpadeó con sorpresa cuando súbitamente se encontró parado al costado de Mustang, quien se sobresaltó con igual sorpresa mientras Ed soltaba a su hermano y lo empujaba bruscamente hacia el General. "Tú. Sé útil y vigílalo. Déjame la pelea a mí." Con esto, el Guardián-Alquimista desapareció, reapareciendo detrás del pasmado Homúnculo, quien se empezó a voltear, sólo para encontrarse siendo girado por un irritado rubio quien le gruñó en el rostro, sacó de pronto una cuchilla de su guante y la incrustó justo en sus entrañas.

Envidia miró inexpresivo hacia la delgada cuchilla que lo penetró a través de su desnudo vientre, el acero azul rompiendo con energía alquímica como un pálido fuego. Pudo ver las runas grabadas en el frío metal, que se sentía casi tan gélido como la mirada en los ojos dorados que lo miraban fijamente con una pizca de oculta satisfacción. "Mi _nombre_," dijo fríamente el dueño de aquellos ojos, "es _Edward Elric_. Algunos me conocen como Auric, el Guardián. Otros me llaman el Alquimista de Acero. Pero definitivamente no es para nada '_chibi-san_', miserable excusa de atrofiado medio-hermano."

"Ay, me heriste, _chibi-san_. ¿Es por esa última vez que te maté?" dijo Envidia inexpresivo, incluso mientras sus ojos se movían salvajemente a un lado y otro buscando una salida. Aún así, de alguna forma él sabía con una curiosa certeza fatalística ajena a él que no iba a haber escape de último minuto esta vez, ni ningún súbito cambio de suerte. Y a juzgar por la mirada en los ojos de _chibi-san_, él sabía que Envidia sabía. El rubio sonrió, una sonrisa salvaje que mostraba todos sus dientes pero no se reflejaba en sus ojos.

"No, eso es por llamarme enano, subdesarrollado pedazo de basura mal vestida. Pero _esto_," dijo Ed con espeluznante calma, "_esto_ es por lo de la última vez. Morir duele como mierda, cabrón. Pero la venganza se disfruta como una puta cuando folla." Y con esto, golpeó su palma en el pecho del Homúnculo, envolviendo su mente alrededor de la energía que pudo sentir irradiando de la Piedra Filosofal incrustada dentro y atrayéndola hacia él y a través de él incluso cuando el Homúnculo se retorcía y chillaba, inmovilizado en esta parodia de abrazo amoroso. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que Ed juró que pudo sentir los alientos moribundos del Homúnculo desplegándose a través de sus labios mientras los revertía en un gruñido, y luego el peso en su brazo se había ido abruptamente, el Homúnculo desintegrado en una porquería de tambaleante baba orgánica que chorreaba de su cuchilla. Deliberadamente se paró sobre la apagada piedra marrón-rojiza que cayó a sus pies y se enterró haciéndose polvo, brillando amenazadoramente ante los miserables restos que yacían dispersos alrededor.

"Anda y reúnete con tu padre en el infierno, o cualquier plano que haya más allá. Claro está, si acepta a los de tu especie." Y Ed se apartó, respirando fuertemente mientras soltaba con cuidado el exceso de energías extraídas hacia adentro de la atmósfera y la tierra. Miró la sangrienta daga sobresaliendo de su guante, hizo un puchero de disgusto, brevemente tocó su mano izquierda con la parte plana de la cuchilla en un gesto distraído. Un crepitar de energía alquímica y el acero fue limpiado fácilmente menos los círculos de transmutación claramente trazados contra su resplandeciente superficie. Captando la asombrada mirada de Hawkeye, el rubio se encogió de hombros en una mezcla de timidez e irónica diversión mientras envainaba la cuchilla y reajustaba el guante en su brazo. "Qué puedo decir, Tenien…disculpe, Capitán, siempre hay que estar preparado. Un buen lema para la mayoría de cosas en la vida."

"Efectivamente," vino una voz baja, tan suave y oscura como el terciopelo. "¿También aplicas esa filosofía en tu…vida personal? Porque de ser así, hay algo para lo cual me gustaría verte en privado…." Hawkeye tosió discretamente al tiempo que Ed rodaba sus ojos y se volteaba hasta quedar frente a frente con el que alguna vez fue su némesis.

Roy inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado y se permitió disfrutar del panorama de la esbelta figura relajada con despreocupados hombros caídos que lograban transmitir exasperación y resignación al mismo tiempo, manos metidas profundamente en los bolsillos, cejas enmarcadas por largos mechones de oro que ondeaban suavemente en la brisa, arqueadas en una expresión sardónica. "Parece que recuerdo haberte dicho antes que termines con esos pensamientos malpensados, y con ésta ya son tres las que me debes, bastardo. Estás empezando a volverte un tanto descuidado, anciano – ¡te dije que no asumieras que yo siempre iba a estar cerca tuyo cuando necesites que te salven!"

"¿Ah?..¿Así que crees que una mera experiencia cercana a la muerte invalida nuestro contrato?" Preguntó Roy maliciosamente. "Qué…decepción. Yo había esperado algo mejor de un representante del Gremio de Guardianes…y de _ti_. Acero."

Un rugido que habría hecho a un hombre débil acobardarse retumbó de algún lugar en lo profundo de la garganta de Ed. "Yo estoy haciendo esto por Al, imbécil. Tal vez si fueras un cliente que valiera más la pena en vez de un total y completo _Coronel bastardo_…." Pero sus ojos se suavizaron muy levemente mientras acogía la mirada de bienvenida del hombre que nunca había pensado volver a ver otra vez, maltratado, magullado, cubierto de polvo y mugre, el agotamiento escrito en las depresiones de sus pálidas mejillas y en las ojeras bajo sus ojos – y aún con todo eso, todavía seguía siendo una innegable e imponente figura. ¿Cómo lograba llevar puesta toda esa apariencia maltrecha con la misma gracia como lo haría con espléndidas batas de la más fina seda de Xing? Así como lo hacía con todas sus cargas, incluso aquellas que cargaba por otras personas, como lo había hecho con los miedos y esperanzas de un enfadado niño quien había crecido hasta llegar a ser un hombre más sabio, capaz de reconocer ahora el inmenso regalo que se le había otorgado – y quien ahora estaba listo, dispuesto y capaz para decidirse a devolver parte de ello.

Un extremo de la boca de Roy se levantó, muy pero muy levemente. "_Yo_ creo haberte dicho una vez a _ti_ que te habías demorado demasiado en aparecer – He sido promovido a General Mayor, sabes. ¿Y me estás diciendo que no te merezco?" preguntó suavemente mientras alargaba su mano y apartaba un mechón de cabello de la frente de Ed para así observar mejor aquellos increíbles ojos dorados. Ojos que brillaban con un fuego interno, que podían ser aterradores en su intensidad y aún así ahora eran suaves y cálidos y llenos de una emoción a la que Roy no quería ponerle nombre, no quería creer porque eso te hacía vulnerable, te dejaba expuesto a la herida, a la pena y al dolor a la asombrosa realización de que alguien por ahí podía mirarte, las verrugas, defectos, pecados y todo y amarte por ti, por todo lo que eres, y por todo lo que serás. Y sin embargo él sabía que ya no tenía elección en la materia. Él se había convertido en un creyente desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Los ojos de Ed centellaron con una inconmensurable expresión. "De eso puedes estar seguro." Dejó que la frase resonara en el aire por un momento, luego suspiró y extendió una mano para posarla sobre la mejilla de Roy, sonriendo débilmente cuando el hombre volteó su rostro ligeramente para rozar su nariz dentro de la palma de su bien humana mano derecha, regocijándose en la sensación de poder sentir la respiración de Roy susurrando contra su piel. Y luego la mano de Roy envolvió dulcemente la suya, apartándola lo suficiente para presionar sus labios sobre la sensible piel al interior de su muñeca, y la respiración de Ed se hizo un nudo cuando la punta de la lengua de Roy salió de súbito para dejarle una juguetona caricia. "Pero claro, tú siempre has sido un bastardo con suerte, Roy Mustang." Y con esto, extendió determinantemente su otra mano y jaló a Roy hacia abajo para besarlo, así de frente, sin vacilación, o duda, o miedo.

Por extraño que parezca, este panorama no pareció levantar mayor consternación entre la cautivada audiencia de soldados que habían regresado debido a los sonidos de la batalla. En vez de ello, se estaban fijando en un asunto completamente diferente. "No puedo creer que el Alquimista de Acero se haya levantado de entre los muertos," susurraba con miedo uno de los hombres detrás de Al. "¿Es… será por esos relojes que les dan a los Alquimistas Estatales?" Él se estremeció cuando Hawkeye extendió y ladeó su antebrazo de modo significativo, sin ver la divertida expresión en los ojos de la Capitán mientras ella mentalmente medía las probabilidades de la rapidez con la cual la noticia de la milagrosa resurrección de Edward Elric se iba a esparcir a través del chisme de la milicia. A este ritmo, Roy sería Fuhrer antes de siquiera regresar al campamento.

Al observó cómo Roy y Ed se reclinaban sobre el otro, descansando en el abrazo del otro, frentes tocándose, sin moverse, sólo encontrando una paz individual con el otro, en un punto intermedio por primera vez en lo que parecía haber sido toda una vida. De alguna forma eso se veía sencillamente…correcto, que estos dos pudieran encontrar el amor en medio de la locura de la guerra. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no hizo ningún movimiento por secárselas mientras se aclaraba su garganta, recordando lo que había dicho hacía muchos años atrás.

"Ni anillos ni relojes tienen nada que ver con eso. Mi hermano es…el Alquimista de Acero."

**

* * *

**

**Nota de la Autora:**

_The Phoenix renews itself every 500 years by immolating itself on a pyre and rising from its own ashes. In alchemy, it symbolizes the rebirth of the spirit from out of the crucible of transformation. The alchemists in meditating on processes in their flasks threw themselves into a sea of strange experiences, and as they worked these within their meditations and sought to grasp the inner parallels and significance of each of the stages of the process they had embarked upon, in a sense they experienced an inner death and rebirth in attaining the Philosophers' Stone. This stone was actually experienced as the formation of a solid ground within the shifting sea of their inner world. Once this solid ground in the soul was found, the alchemists were able to take hold of their lives in a creative way, they could root their spirit on a solid foundation or ground of inner experience._

_El Fénix se renueva cada 500 años inm__olándose sobre una hoguera y levantándose de sus propias cenizas. En la alquimia, esto simboliza el renacimiento del espíritu desde fuera del crisol de la transformación. Los alquimistas, al mediar en procesos dentro de frascos, se arrojaron dentro de un mar de extrañas experiencias, y a medida que ellos los trabajaron dentro de su meditaciones y búsquedas para comprender los paralelos internos y la significancia de cada una de las etapas del proceso en el que ellos se habían embarcado, en un sentido ellos experimentaron una muerte interior y un renacimiento en conseguir la Piedra Filosofal. Esta piedra fue experimentada en realidad como la formación de un suelo sólido dentro del cambiante mar de su mundo interior. Una vez que este suelo sólido en el alma fue hallado, los alquimistas fueron capaces de tomar posesión de sus propias vidas en una forma creativa, ellos pudieron enraizar sus espíritus en el sólido cimiento o suelo de la experiencia interior._

**Nota de la Traductora:**

Les voy a decir la verdad. Yo ya tenía este capítulo listo antes de irme de viaje, pero… este es mi capítulo favorito y quería publicarlo yo misma. Sólo pónganse en mis zapatos con el corazón en la mano y díganme si no habrían hecho ustedes lo mismo. Sólo espero que la espera haya valido la pena y que les haya gustado tanto como me gustó a mí la primera vez que lo leí. Y terminaron las canciones y su significado... por ahora.

Estamos a punto de alcanzar los 200 reviews. Mil gracias por la acogida brindada a este maravilloso y estupendo fic de Nike Femme.

Y no olviden, esto todavía no termina, aún quedan 15 capítulos más. Ahora… ¡dejen review!


	22. Todo Lo Antiguo Es Nuevo Otra Vez

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece. Y ésta es una traducción del fic original escrito en inglés por la talentosa _**Nike Femme**_**.**

Agradezco a Lady Seika Lerki por ayudarme revisando mi traducción.

**xXx**

**Nota de la Autora:**

First of all, a big Thank You to everyone who reviewed the last chapter; I'm glad so many of you liked it as much as I did. In many ways, it would be the perfect ending, and for those of you who feel that way, please do feel free to regard Chapter 21 as such, because I have to admit I was in two minds about it myself. It's always nice to go out on a dramatic comeback, a romantic conclusion, a theatrical quote. But as much as I love happy endings, I just thought there were a couple more things to explore. I've always been one of those people who wonders, "What happens _after_ ever?" So Ed has his memories back – does he just pick up where he left off? His grand quest to restore his brother's body is done – what does one do when one's heart's desire is fulfilled? Real life isn't neat that way. If it were, I wouldn't be posting this so late. My life has recently gotten a little more complicated, so updates will be a little more infrequent going forward, sorry. But as our heroes do, we soldier on, for ultimately roads are made for journeys, not destinations…. Glad to have you all on this one with me! Much love tomy faithful reviewers, and a hello to the new fellow-travellers who've come on board and stopped by to tell me they liked the previous chapters. Stick around, we've got a little ways to go yet on this train – NF.

Ante todo, un enorme Gracias a todos los que dejaron review en el último capítulo; me alegra que a tantos de ustedes les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Por muchos motivos, éste sería el final perfecto, y para aquellos que lo sienten así, por favor siéntanse libres de considerar el Capítulo 21 como tal, porque tengo que admitir que tenía dos finales. Siempre es bonito tener un retorno dramático, una conclusión romántica, una cita teatral. Pero por más que me encanten los finales felices, pensé que había un par de cosas que quería explorar. Siempre he sido de aquellos que se pregunta, "¿Y qué pasa _después_?" Así que Ed recuperó su memoria – ¿Entonces simplemente prosigue desde donde la había dejado? Su gran búsqueda por restaurar el cuerpo de su hermano ha sido cumplida – ¿qué es lo que hace uno cuando el deseo de tu corazón se hizo realidad? La vida real no es así de sencilla. Si así fuese, yo no estaría actualizando esto con tanto retraso. Mi vida se ha vuelto un poquito complicada, así que las actualizaciones no serán frecuentes, discúlpenme. Pero como hacen nuestros héroes, nosotros seguimos adelante, ya que al final, los caminos se han hecho para los viajes, no para los destinos…. ¡Me alegra tenerlos a todos en este viaje junto conmigo! Muchos cariños para mis fieles pequeños que me dejan comentarios, y un hola a los nuevos compañeros de viaje quienes se han subido a bordo y se detuvieron para decirme que les gustaron los capítulos anteriores. Sigan en sintonía, todavía tenemos unas cuantas rutas que recorrer en este tren – NF. **(_Nike Femme_) Ojo, esto fue escrito en su momento y para los lectores del fic en inglés, pero contiene los sentimientos que tenía la autora y pistas de lo que va a pasar con el fic de ahora en adelante.**

* * *

**Full Circle  
****(Círculo Completo)**

_**

* * *

**__**Capítulo 22: Todo Lo Antiguo Es Nuevo Otra Vez**_

"Ajá. Sí, realmente soy yo, Winry. Ed, no Auric…bueno, también tengo algo de Auric, pero ésa es otra historia para…sí…ay…Winry…deja de gritar por favor, yo no _escogí_ exactamente el perder mi memoria y terminar atrapado en el otro plano por…sí, yo sé que Al estaba molesto…." Edward Elric se movió nerviosamente con incomodidad y movía el teléfono de un lado a otro de su rostro, su cuello estirado en un molesto ángulo mientras permanecía sentado en un extremo del escritorio de Mustang, auricular sujeto entre oreja y hombro. Alphonse permanecía cerca compadeciéndolo, arrugando el rostro en una mueca cuando captó los casi imperceptibles y agudos ecos de la voz de su esposa y un par de ruidos de algo que chocaba, probablemente causados por dicha esposa arrojando llaves inglesas en su agitación. Su hermano rodó sus ojos hacia él mientras gruñía obedientemente en el auricular, "Sí. Sí, me voy a cuidar. No, me he dado cuenta de que probablemente he agotado mi dotación de boletos de retorno de la Puerta – aunque esta vez realmente no era mi…¡está bien!..¡lo prometo! Escucha, no tenemos mucho tiempo, así que dale mi cariño a la niña y a la Abuela Pinako, y te prometo que iré a verte en cuanto el Coro…General bastardo me dé permiso, ¿de acuerdo?" Se encogió en cuanto se escuchó un chillido, luego, "Al se _enlistó_, Winry. Y técnicamente, yo siempre estuve considerado como Perdido en Combate, así que todavía estoy en la…oh, escucha, ¿no es ésa Winnie que está llorando? Deberías de ir a verla. Haré que Al te devuelva la llamada, ¿está bien?..¡Chau!" Y colgó con indecente prisa, una apariencia de culpabilidad en su rostro. "Me voy por cuatro años, y nada ha cambiado con esa mujer. ¡Te juro que pienso que está molesta de que yo ya no tenga automail para que así pueda atormentarme!"

Al hizo una mueca avergonzado, frotándose la parte posterior de su cuello. "Perdón, hermano. Ella fue la que se mantuvo tranquila cuando regresaste como Auric, así que me imagino que éste es un retrasado alivio de estrés. Ella realmente te extrañó los pasados cuatro años, sabes. Ambos te extrañamos." Sus ojos se entretuvieron contentos en la figura de su hermano, como si el mirar a otro lado hiciera que Ed se volviera a desvanecer. Desde el retorno de su hermano de la Puerta de la Verdad, Al había optado por mantenerse más pegado que una sombra, especialmente durante el largo camino de regreso del Campo de Batalla de la Aniquilación de Drachma hacia Ciudad Central, manteniendo a papanatas psicópatas alejados de él y negando cualquier sugerencia de que Ed abrió una Puerta para agilizar su retorno triunfante. Y siendo honesto, Ed no había intentado exactamente disuadirlo de la idea, ya que había estado muy, pero muy cansado en ese momento. Sin mencionar que si él nunca iba a volver a abrir una Puerta, era todavía muy pronto para saberlo.

"Ella extrañaba algo así como tener a alguien de quien abusar," Ed se ofendió severamente mientras sacudía su hombro y giraba su cabeza de un lado a otro para evitar problemas. Desde su retorno a Central, los hermanos habían sido, adicional a ser acosados por la maquinaria propagandística con incontables solicitudes para entrevistas y apariciones públicas, inundados con deberes de reconstrucción y restauración debido a la falta de alquimistas calificados, y cualquier tiempo libre generalmente lo pasaban medio desmayados por el agotamiento. Había transcurrido toda una semana antes de poder encontrar el tiempo para pensar en su familia y amigos en Risembool; desafortunadamente, lo que se suponía iba a ser una llamada rápida para hacer saber a todos que ellos estaban bien y que habían ganado la guerra, se había tornado en una maratón por la posesión del teléfono una vez que Al había dejado entrever que Ed ahora recordaba todo. Era algo bueno que hayan sido capaces de prestarse la oficina de Mustang y su teléfono en vez de ocupar el del Comedor de Oficiales. No que en realidad alguien se hubiera atrevido a interrumpir al Alquimista de Acero y al de Tierra, pero habría habido falta de privacidad, y Ed no estaba particularmente entusiasmado en empañar su reputación ante el conocimiento de que _existía_ una persona a la cual él temía, y que por si fuera poco era una _ella_. "No puedo creer que mamá solía pensar que terminaríamos casándonos. Yo siempre sabía que serías tú, Al, ¡tú eras el único lo suficientemente calmado como para mantenerla en tierra! Nosotros nos hubiésemos _matado_ antes de que acabara el día."

"¿Así que no estás… molesto?" Preguntó Al cautelosamente.

Ed pareció desconcertado. "¿Y por qué lo estaría? Ella es una buena amiga, Al, pero yo nunca he estado enamorado de ella. En todo caso, estoy feliz de que se tengan el uno al otro…me hace sentir menos culpable por los últimos cuatro años." Su rostro se oscureció. "Perdóname por dejarte solo, Al – simplemente no podía enfrentar la vida sin ti…tú siempre fuiste el más fuerte en eso."

"Ahora estás siendo un tonto," dijo Al malhumorado. "Lo hiciste para salvarme. Dado lo que yo estaba preparado a hacer cuando pensé que…habías vuelto a morir…" y su rostro se nubló con culpabilidad en un espeluznante reflejo de la de su hermano. "Al menos tú no intentaste lastimar a nadie de la forma como yo lo intenté."

"Ya párala," Ed instó suave pero firmemente. Extendió su brazo y levantó el mentón de su hermano con su mano, forzando que lo gris se encuentre con lo dorado. "Tú estabas molesto. Ahora todo acabó, y yo estoy de vuelta, y tú no eres un asesino. El pasado es el pasado. Déjalo tranquilo."

Al negó con su cabeza apuradamente. "Pero la cosa es, hermano…que yo sé que pude haberlo sido. Estuve tan cerca…el General estaba tratando de detenerme, y yo no iba a escuchar…era como si yo fuese otra persona completamente diferente, y todo en lo que yo pensaba, más que ver a Winry y a Winnie otra vez, era que tenía que traerte de vuelta, que no me importaba lo que tendría que sacrificar con tal de tenerte de regreso, que te quería de vuelta incluso más que a mamá…y supón que habrías estado muerto y que te habría regresado como un Homúnc…."

"Cállate." La monotonía en el tono de Ed detuvo eficazmente a Al en medio de su oración. Pasmado, miró fijamente la expresión austera en el rostro de su hermano, cejas juntas sobre los ojos ahora ámbares oscuros debido a la emoción. "Tú no habrías hecho algo tan estúpido, Al, yo soy el imprudente, ¿recuerdas? Sólo acepta que estabas…un poco afligido en ese momento, y déjalo así. Darle vueltas al asunto no alterará el pasado. El destino es – que sólo podemos cambiar la forma cómo lo enfrentamos." Por un instante, el ineludible y cansado fatalismo del Guardián parpadeó en las facciones de Ed incluso mientras éste forzaba una sonrisa demasiado brillante, intentando aclarar la sombría atmósfera. "Y yo no me encabroné con la Puerta de la Verdad para regresar aquí sólo para terminar escuchándote darte de palos a ti mismo. De todas formas, ese General bastardo te habría detenido – no puedo creer que diga esto, pero él es un alquimista casi decente cuando deja de andar tonteando por ahí y se pone a trabajar en sus asuntos."

"Gracias. Creo." Roy Mustang estaba parado en la puerta abierta, reclinado contra el marco. "En cuyo caso, si ya terminaste de usar mi teléfono, ¿podría por favor recuperar mi oficina para que así pueda trabajar en ser casi decente antes de que Hawkeye nos dispare a ambos?" Inclinó su cabeza una fracción hacia un lado mientras reconocía distraídamente a Alphonse, pero la mayor parte de su atención estaba enfocada en el mayor de los Elric, quien se sonrojó ante el silencioso saludo. Había algo inherentemente íntimo en ese cercano estudio del otro, pensó distraídamente Roy mientras su ojos trazaban los agradables planos del ahora adulto rostro de Ed. Los finos, casi invisibles vellos a lo largo de los pómulos y clavícula parecían casi brillar a la luz del sol y realzaban la elegancia de los finos huesos debajo de la clara piel – era extraño, pero desde el retorno de Ed de la Puerta, su presencia física, siempre sobresalientemente hermosa, se había tornado incluso aún más intensificada. Y Roy pensó que no era sólo él quien lo había notado – él estaba lo suficientemente inmerso dentro de los chismes militares para saber que la imponente y hermosa apariencia del Alquimista de Acero era un tema popular de discusión entre los oficiales y hombres enlistados.

Ed bufó. "¿Por qué habría de molestarme? Es una causa perdida – tú siempre vas a ser un bastardo indecente. No puedo creer que te hicieran Fuhrer-electo. Ven, Al, vamos un rato al gimnasio; necesito golpear algo duro." Sus mechones dorados, ahora un poco más cortos como resultado de que los extremos se habían quemado, eran todavía lo suficientemente largos como para derramarse sobre sus hombros, y los levantó y puso en una cola de caballo con innecesario vigor mientras se deslizaba grácilmente fuera del extremo del escritorio. Centellantes mechones rebeldes brillaron en los gruesos rayos de luz del atardecer que se derramaban a través de las enormes ventanas e iluminaban por detrás su esbelta figura, haciéndolo parecer como si fuese una estatua cubierta de oro. El alquimista dentro de Roy lo asemejó a la perfección de un metal por el fuego – puro, inmaculado, revelado en toda su gloria – incluso si Ed lo había tomado literalmente al extremo cuando se lanzó al fuego. Lástima por el cabello, pero pronto volvería a crecer. A decir verdad, con su cabello amarrado hacia atrás, Ed se parecía mucho a Auric cuando se habían conocido por primera vez – irritado, problemático, harto…y perdido. ¿Pero por qué esto último? Edward Elric estaba finalmente en casa, después de todo, completo en cuerpo y espíritu, y reunido con su hermano. Sus oscuros ojos se entrecerraron casi imperceptiblemente considerando este nuevo problema incluso cuando se apartó del marco de la puerta con felina gracia y caminó a través de la alfombra hacia su presa.

"¿Indecente? Aún no, pero estaría…feliz de trabajar en ello. Y tengo todavía la botella de oporto que le quité a Maes, si estás interesado en ayudar…."

Al frunció el ceño mientras observaba que la expresión de su hermano se tensaba casi imperceptiblemente ante la insinuación del General – el conocido diálogo picante que parecía ser el estilo favorito de comunicación de su hermano con el General parecía haberse cortado de alguna forma. Casi sin ganas, como si Ed estuviera meramente interpretando un papel que sentía era esperado en él. Ahora que se ponía a pensar en ello, después de esa dramática y muy pública demostración de afecto cuando acababa de regresar de la muerte, Ed se había mantenido distante de Mustang, y hasta donde Al se había percatado, Ed había evitado hablar con el hombre salvo en asuntos oficiales, e incluso en esas ocasiones, siempre en compañía de otros. Al simplemente no había pensado antes en ello porque habían estado muy ocupados, y el comportamiento de Ed pudo haber sido atribuido a la fatiga, o a un deseo de parecer profesional, o a la simple preocupación en el esfuerzo de la reconstrucción – su hermano podía ser muy resuelto cuando se concentraba en una tarea que tenía entre manos. Pero a la luz de la extraña tensión en el aire, Al estaba bastante seguro de que era su hermano y no el General quien estaba siendo distante, lo cual era raro porque Ed usualmente era muy decidido en cuanto a sus gustos y disgustos. Y Al estaba más que seguro de que Roy era un gusto.

"Disculpa. Estoy ocupado," dijo Ed cortantemente, y Al se sobresaltó, porque por un momento su hermano había sonado menos como el Ed de sus recuerdos y más como el Auric que había llegado a conocer. "Vamos, Al. Gracias por el uso de tu oficina, Mustang," y ya estaba cruzando la puerta, su capa verde-cazador ondeando detrás suyo como una estela. Desde el momento en que habían regresado a Central, Ed se había despojado del estándar impermeable negro que había sido forzado a usar después de perder su abrigo en el fuego y había insistido en adoptar la vieja capa de Auric con una terquedad que Al sabía muy bien no debía cuestionar. Así que en lugar de eso, él observó. Y se preguntaba si el General también había notado lo extraño en Ed.

Preocupados ojos grises se encontraron con otros de medianoche en cuyas oscuras profundidades merodeaban destellos de desconcertado dolor y preocupación. Así que lo había notado. "No se preocupe, señor, voy a averiguar qué le pasa a mi hermano. Él ha estado…quisquilloso desde que regresamos a Central, y hemos estado ocupados, preparando todo para su inauguración y ayudando en los intentos de reconstrucción," ofreció Al pálidamente, queriendo consolar al hombre. "Mejor se pone a trabajar antes de que la Capitán…um, quiero decir, la Mayor Hawkeye se enfurezca, hay mucho por hacer antes de las ceremonias para su promoción oficial a Fuhrer la próxima semana." Y con eso, se apresuró tras su hermano, sintiendo la fija mirada del Fuhrer-electo perforando un agujero entre sus omóplatos.

* * *

"Hola, jefe," saludó Havoc al pequeño rubio con un perezoso raudal de humo mientras éste pasaba por su escritorio caminando con fuertes pasos. Ed se volteó, sonriendo tirante mientras su nariz se arrugaba con disgusto.

"Capitán. Todavía jugando con fuego, ya veo. Pensé que le había dicho que dejara el cigarro; yo sabía que debía de haber hecho que la recomendación para su promoción esté sujeta a _algo_." Frunció el ceño. "Espera un momento, ¿Cuándo te dejaron salir del hospital?"

"Hace un par de horas. Y estaba aburrido sentado en el Cuartel Base de Oficiales sin nada que hacer, así que pensé en venir a ayudar con los planes para la gran fiesta de Mustang – quiero decir, para las ceremonias de inauguración," se enmendó rápidamente ya que la expresión de Ed se oscureció aún más. "Cielos, jefe, ¿qué mosca te picó? Se te ve un poco nervioso – pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que el General tendrá mucho más tiempo para ti una vez que sea Fuhr…." Un agudo disparo y su cigarrillo desapareció de sus labios, partiéndose en dos por una bala que había pasado silbando apenas por su súbito pálido rostro. "¡Riza!..¿Y eso por qué fue?"

La reciente promovida Mayor Hawkeye entró caminando a la oficina, ojos entrecerrados mientras volvía a cargar su revólver. "Primeramente por fumar dentro de la oficina. Segundamente por avergonzar al _Teniente Coronel_ Elric. Y por último, porque estás _aquí_ en lugar de los cuarteles en descanso médico como ordenó el doctor. ¿Alguna otra pregunta, Capitán?"

"¡No, señora!" dijeron Havoc y Edward al mismo tiempo. El más alto de los dos sonrió triunfante a su novia. "Me encanta cuando hablas duro."

Los labios de Hawkeye se movieron nerviosamente, pero su mirada se mantuvo severa. Se sentía bien tener cosas que volvían a ser normales – o tan normales como se podía llegar con un cambio de régimen y una nueva relación. "Bueno. Entonces saque sus pies de ese escritorio y empiece a trabajar en los detalles de la seguridad para las ceremonias de inauguración, Capitán. Y en lo que concierne a usted, Coronel…."

"De hecho, me estoy dirigiendo al gimnasio con Al," dijo Ed apresurado. Que sean _dos_ personas, ambas mujeres, a las que el Alquimista de Acero temía. "Oh mira, aquí está Al. Me voy, tal vez los vea más tarde en el comedor" Alphonse sonrió como saludo al tiempo que venía detrás de su hermano. Hawkeye tuvo que devolver la sonrisa – el joven simplemente tenía tal dulzura, tal trato sin complicaciones – pero ella tenía que admitir, que desde que había visto lo que Alphonse era capaz de hacer cuando estaba enfurecido, ya no podía mirar a ese afable y sencillo rostro de la misma forma que antes. El lazo entre los hermanos era casi palpable cuando se los veías juntos, y de nuevo ella se maravilló ante la forma cómo ellos se mantenían anclados el uno al otro. ¿O era 'contenidos' una mejor acepción? El par giró como uno hacia la puerta, pero se detuvieron en su camino cuando una sombra apareció atravesando la alfombra.

"Hola, felices campistas, ¡vine trayendo obsequios!" retumbó la campechana voz de Maes Hughes mientras venía a través de la puerta. "¡Las últimas fotografías de Alicia, tomadas mientras estábamos fuera!" Sus ojos resplandecieron tras sus marcos cuadrados, ignorando encantado las expresiones de pánico y de ojos abiertos de par en par que lo recibieron.

"Oh…um…qué bien, ¡pero _justo_ estábamos saliendo para el gimnasio!" dijo Al con un tono de excesivo entusiasmo. "¡Ejercicio! Bueno para el cuerpo. ¿Verdad, hermano?"

Ed asintió entusiastamente mientras abría su boca para decir que estaba de acuerdo, pero Maes se le adelantó. "Oh, Alicia es muy buena en los deportes - ¡de hecho aquí tengo algunas fotos de ella jugando tenis! Excelente coordinación mano-ojo y equilibrio. Lo que me recuerda, Ed, ¿cómo está el tuyo?"

El Alquimista de Acero parpadeó. "¿Qué?"

"Bueno, acabo de venir de una reunión para discutir la juramentación de Roy, y todos concuerdan que sería increíblemente simbólico y una muy buena propaganda si asistieras a la inauguración – y mejor aún si lo hicieras juramentar. Normalmente tendríamos un juez para hacerlo, o probablemente un sacerdote, pero después de esa debacle en Lior, se sintió que sería mejor para el gobierno que pareciera lo más secular posible. Y la ciencia – Alquimia – es nuestra mayor filiación en este país. Luego del propio Amestris, por supuesto."

Al miró nerviosamente a su hermano, quien _no_ se veía para nada encantado. Aunque en un signo de cuánto había cambiado en los últimos cuatro años, al menos no estaba haciendo volar nada por los aires. "Maes…yo detesto esa clase de cosas. La pompa y la circunstancia y todo eso. De seguro deben de haber alquimistas de más edad disponibles. Además…estaría haciendo juramentar a ese bastardo de sonrisa petulante. Él va a sonreír así. Y yo voy a querer pegarle. Ésa es una mala idea."

"De más edad pero no más ensalzados. Tú eres una leyenda, Edward – la gente te reclama como de su propiedad. ¿Y acaso te morirías si le prestas a Roy un poquito de tu poder de estrella? Después de todo, no hace daño empezar la labor de Fuhrer con el pie derecho."

"Él tiene más que suficiente con el suyo." El rostro de Ed se había vuelto extrañamente inexpresivo, pensó Maes confundido. Él pensaba que su amigo y Ed finalmente habían llegado en cierto modo a un entendimiento – de hecho, había estado planeando invitarlos a cenar con Gracia antes de la inauguración, de pronto incluso a Riza y Jean también, y a Al y Winry – Gracia siempre estaba con esto de que ellos no se divertían lo suficiente o de que no salían con otras parejas. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? "Pero está bien, lo haré. Alguien tiene que estar cerca para bajarle los humos en caso de que su cabeza empiece a inflarse durante la ceremonia. Y debo de estar cerca para asegurarme de que mi contrato como…Auric quede apropiadamente disuelto."

Maes asintió lentamente, todavía digiriendo el súbito revés de Ed. "Tendrás que usar un uniforme de gala, por supuesto. Lo siento."

El rubio hombre se encogió de hombros. "Ya tienes mis medidas," apuntó, la cuidadosa neutralidad en su tono era más que acusadora. "Sólo asegúrate de decirle a alguien que me explique qué condecoraciones van dónde – odio esas pequeñas cositas tan complejas. Y ni siquiera pienses en obligarme al corte de pelo reglamentario."

"Ni siquiera lo soñaría," rió Maes. "Tu cabello es tu rúbrica, Ed. Y Roy me mataría." Ahí estaba otra vez, esa mirada en blanco que decía que el que la portaba estaba escondiendo algo. Aunque era extrañamente familiar – y entonces recordó. Era la misma mirada que Roy había usado inicialmente alrededor de Auric, cuando había estado determinado a no imponer sus sentimientos por Ed al Guardián. Pero ¿qué significaba que provenga de Ed? Todos los implicados ya sabían sobre los sentimientos entre los Alquimistas de Fuego y Acero, así que era seguro de que no podía ser eso.

Ed gruñó y giró sobre sus talones. "Si alguien más me necesita," y la monotonía en su tono de voz sugería que sería fabuloso el _no_ necesitarlo por un rato, "estaré en el gimnasio con Al." Su espalda desapareció por la puerta, seguido de Al, y luego el rostro de Ed reapareció de nuevo por la entrada, frunciendo el ceño. "Oye – ¿qué quisiste decir sobre mi equilibrio? Y para tu información, está muy bien, muchas gracias."

Maes miró significativamente a Hawkeye, quien miró significativamente a Havoc, quien frunció sus labios alrededor de un fresco cigarrillo y le guiñó el ojo significativamente a Fury, el único miembro de la oficina que hasta ahora había permanecido callado. El joven estudioso se retorció incómodamente bajo la ceñuda mirada de Ed, viendo esperanzadoramente alrededor en busca de ayuda pero no encontrando ninguna. Finalmente, dijo con un chillido, "Bueno…verás, el Fuhrer juramenta sobre una copia de la Constitución…y es un tomo bastante _grande_, y lo estarás sosteniendo con una mano ya que tendrás la otra levantada tomándole juramento…y…y…."

Un rugido familiar. Algunas cosas eran diferentes, decidió Maes – y él iba a averiguar el por qué – pero por otro lado, algunas cosas simplemente nunca cambian.

"¿A quién le estás llamando _enano_?"

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora:**

Ahora ya saben por qué se alargó el fic, ¿no es cierto que ustedes también sienten curiosidad por saber lo que va a pasar después? Y ni piensen que no va a ser interesante y entretenido.

Nos vemos, y no olviden de dejar review.


	23. ¿A Dónde Ir A Partir De Aquí?

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece. Y ésta es una traducción del fic original escrito en inglés por la talentosa _**Nike Femme**_**.**

Agradezco a Lady Seika Lerki por ayudarme revisando mi traducción.

**xXx**

**Comentario de la Autora:**

Less of a note, more of a plug. Announcing a change to the opening theme song for Full Circle! It's now Loop And Loop by Asian Kung-fu Generation (same band that did Rewrite), which is the last track on their latest album, _Sol-fa_. If you haven't heard it, go find it – the entire album is awesome, but for some reason this song really sticks in my head. The lyrics are also incredibly appropriate (the record label has an official translation up on their website for anyone who's interested). And for the one person who asked me about a closing theme song, from the same album, third track, To Your Town – Kimi No Machi Made.

Más que una nota, es una propaganda. ¡Anuncio el cambio del tema de apertura de Full Circle! Ahora es Loop And Loop (Curva y Curva) de Asian Kung-fu Generation (la misma banda que hizo Rewrite, el cuarto opening del anime), el cual es el último tema de su último álbum, _Sol-fa._ Si no lo han escuchado, vayan y búsquenlo – todo el álbum es increíble, pero por alguna razón esta canción realmente se quedó en mi cabeza. La letra también es increíblemente apropiada (la etiqueta del disco tiene una traducción oficial en su página web para quienes estén interesados). Y para la persona que me preguntó sobre el tema de cierre, del mismo álbum, tercer tema, To Your Town (A Tu Ciudad) – Kimi No Machi Made.

* * *

**Full Circle  
****(Círculo Completo)**

_**

* * *

**__**Capítulo 23: ¿A Dónde Ir A Partir De Aquí?**_

Puñetazo. Puñetazo. Patada frontal.

Edward Elric llevó una bocanada de aire hacia sus pulmones mientras retornaba a su posición original, equilibrado perfectamente sobre la parte anterior de la planta de sus pies. Su pecho se hinchaba más fuerte de lo usual, notó con fastidio – era evidente que todavía sentía los efectos secundarios de las varias palizas que se habían librado en el frente, y la resurrección estaba ligada con ser difícil para un cuerpo. La piel sobre su corazón quemaba como cuando había regresado la primera vez, y él ansiaba que se detuviera por un momento para así poder frotarse en esa zona y tratar de menguar el dolor, pero no dejó caer sus manos de su posición de 'en guardia'. Él sabía que se estaba presionando mucho y demasiado pronto, ¿pero eso cuándo lo había detenido alguna vez? Sin mencionar que si se apretaba el pecho de repente, él estaba más que seguro que uno de los Elric iba a sufrir un ataque al corazón, y ése no iba a ser él, y tendría todo un infierno a la vista tratando de explicarle a Winry cómo él había asesinado accidentalmente a Al.

* * *

"Roy. Deberías tomarte un descanso, has estado trabajando como un loco durante los últimos dos días." Maes Hughes se paró justo dentro de la puerta, su rostro cordial como siempre, pero sus ojos oscuros con preocupación mientras miraban la constitución demasiado delgada de su más cercano amigo y oficial superior. Durante su recorrido, él se había detenido en la enfermería para obtener un reporte del estatus del Fuhrer-electo, y aún cuando los doctores le habían asegurado de que Roy se estaba curando de sus heridas, ellos también habían expresado su preocupación sobre el estado general de salud del hombre. Él sabía que Hawkeye se iba a asegurar de que Roy comiera regularmente, si no siempre saludable, pero él necesitaba algo más que comida. Las ojeras bajo sus ojos y en las depresiones de sus mejillas decían a gritos que necesitaba un descanso. El Brigadier de pronto se encontró paralizado ante la realización de que ambos eran ahora mucho más viejos que cuando lo habían estado en esos lejanos años cuando se habían conocido por primera vez y habían hecho un juramento que cambiaría el curso de sus mundos. Más viejos, sí, pero quizás no más sabios, pensó con nostalgia.

Roy levantó la mirada irritado, su boca enmarcada por delgados y profundos juegos de líneas de fatiga – ¿y acaso de algo más? "¿Alguna vez vas a tocar?.. ¿O es que mi primer edicto como Fuhrer va a tener que ser una orden fija para todos de tocar la maldita puerta antes de entrar a mi oficina?

"Yo sí toque. Tú no me oíste," señaló su amigo, paseando por la alfombra y dejándose caer bruscamente en una silla. "Lo que justamente viene a probar mi punto. Estás perdiendo tus facultades al presionarte tanto a ti mismo – un poco más con eso y te volverás un incapaz. Deja que tu personal haga algo del trabajo, por el amor de Dios, ellos están para eso."

"Hay demasiado por hacer en estos momentos, yo no puedo…."

"Oh sí, tú sí puedes. Relájate. El Padre Hughes tiene todo bajo control. Armstrong está finalizando los planos para la reconstrucción y los tendrá en la mañana para que los revises. Havoc está trabajando en los arreglos de seguridad, por ahora, de la ceremonia, y después – tú sabes que vas a tener que tener un guardia personal permanente de ahora en adelante, ¿o no? Hawkeye se encarga de la logística, y Fury ha demostrado una aptitud excepcional para la diplomacia, así que lo he puesto a trabajar encargándose de los emisarios de los varios otros estados. Hasta Xing está enviando una delegación, para que sepas. Y tienes que darme una medalla por esto – hasta he persuadido al Alquimista de Acero para que participe en tu inauguración.

Roy parpadeó, inclinándose sobre el espaldar de su asiento. "¿Qué?"

"Ya sabes, ¿esa gran fiesta de la próxima semana, la ceremonia que representa el logro coronado de todo por lo que hemos trabajado desde Ishbal?..¿La fiesta en la que tú te conviertes en el supremo gobernante de Amestris y cambias este mundo para mejor?" Maes ondeó un brazo vagamente en dirección a los ventanales, los que enmarcaban una resplandeciente imagen de Ciudad Central, los edificios brillando en rojo y oro mientras el sol se hundía lentamente bajo el horizonte.

Una mirada fulminante. "Maes. ¿Qué quisiste decir…exactamente…con eso de hacer participar a Fullmetal?"

El hombre sonrió. "Porque, ¡él va a tomarte juramento! Un brillante trabajo de propaganda, incluso si yo mismo tengo que decírmelo."

Roy cerró sus ojos, se frotó cansadamente la longitud de su nariz y deseó una fresca tasa de café. Aunque él sabía que podía simplemente llamar y pedir una, ninguno de su personal podía hacerlo justo de la forma como lo prefería. La cual justo resultaba ser de la forma cómo Edward Elric y su alter ego lo hacían. Negro, aromático, tan fuerte que los aceites formaban un remolino del color de la cocoa en la superficie y te pateaba como una mula. Él sospechaba que para hacerlo así debía haber una pizca de cáscara de huevo involucrada, pero nunca había encontrado el momento adecuado para preguntar por la técnica. "Maes. Lejos está para mí el reventar tu burbuja, pero dado el humor que ha tenido Fullmetal últimamente, sospecho que me va a estar maldiciendo, no juramentando."

"Me alegra que haya traído eso a colación, Fuhrer-electo," dijo Maes sugestivamente, sus ojos se desvanecieron bajo el reflejo de la puesta de sol en sus anteojos. "Ahora, cuéntale al Padre Hughes acerca de los problemas en el paraíso." Levantó una pila de álbums de fotos, dejándolos caer en la mesa ante la aterrorizada mirada de Roy. "O si no, podemos revisar mis últimas fotografías de Alicia…y por cierto, éste es un segundo juego, así que todas son enteramente prescindibles."

Roy decidió que había estado equivocado acerca de su primer edicto como Fuhrer. Luego de la maldita inauguración…si es que sobrevivía a la maldita inauguración…él iba a tener contenido _en ley_ que Maes Hughes estaba estrictamente prohibido de portar fotografía alguna de su familia dentro de un rango de treinta metros de distancia del Fuhrer.

* * *

Agacharse. Golpe corto. Golpe corto. Puñetazo derecho. Patada circular.

Él podía sentir que sus músculos empezaban a abatirse, sintiendo que empezaban a pesarle tanto como el automail, pero determinado decidió ignorar el dolor al tiempo que se enfocaba en el saco de arena que tenía al frente, el cual estaba empezando a lucir abatido. Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo observar a Alphonse parado junto a las pesas pretendiendo que en verdad estaba trabajando su cuerpo superior, pero era descaradamente obvio que lo que en realidad estaba haciendo era observar a su hermano mayor oblicuamente por los espejos. Al podía ser toda una mamá gallina, demonios. Le dio una mirada de odio al saco de arena y lo golpeó más fuerte de lo puramente necesario. Sus nudillos se quejaron en protesta ya que había evitado los guantes y se había colocado cinta adhesiva en las manos. Normalmente él había obviado incluso eso: tú no ibas exactamente a ser capaz de decirle a tu enemigo que se tome un momento mientras de ponías las cintas adhesivas en tus manos, y eso lo prevenía de utilizar otras armas, pero Al había insistido y Ed había estado demasiado cansado como para discutir. Además, de todas formas no estaba planeando entrenar – él sólo quería concentrarse en dejar descargar sus frustraciones en algo inanimado.

Gancho. Gancho. Bloqueo. Patada frontal. Patada lateral. Patada giratoria.

Era una extraña sensación, el hacer algo que venía a ser tan suave como para ser instintivo, y aún así el saber que esto no era algo que había aprendido – al menos, no antes de esos cuatro años en los que había sido otra persona. Su estilo siempre había sido más rudimentario, aprendido por necesidad y diseñado para hacer el mayor uso de su automail y de su habilidad para utilizar la alquimia sin círculos de transmutación. Esta nueva-vieja habilidad era más elegante, definitivamente el producto de un intenso entrenamiento – él incluso recordaba haberlo aprendido de una vieja mujer Guardián llamada por alguna extraña razón, Izzy – pero exactamente así de letal. Izzy también le había enseñado a usar sus _sais_, y recordaba bien el doloroso proceso de aprender a usarlos – y de aprender a evitarlos cuando eran usados contra ti. Él tenía las cicatrices que lo probaban. Y tú nunca olvidas recibir un golpe de Izzy. Ella hacía que Armstrong pareciera un debilucho de 45 kilos, y le había enseñado cómo tirar su cuerpo tras sus propios golpes. Una leve sonrisa cruzó su rostro mientras la recordaba dándole sermones con aspereza, "Así que no tienes tanto peso como otros – ¿y qué? Usa tu agilidad a tu favor y sólo has que cada kilo _cuente_." A él ni siquiera le importaban las implicancias sobre su estatura cuando provenían de _ella_.

* * *

"Y tú estás _seguro_ de que no dijiste nada referente a su estatura."

"Por última vez, Yo.No.Dije.Nada. Y en todo caso, ¿por qué estás asumiendo que su estado de ánimo tiene que ver con algo que yo hice?" Café. Cualquier clase. Roy dio secamente una orden por el intercomunicador, y Hawkeye debió de haberse percatado de su terrible estado de ánimo, porque el café que apareció casi de inmediato estaba medianamente decente. Ellos debieron de haberlo pedido de afuera desde antes. Lo cual significaba, se percató deliberadamente mientras bebía de su taza y sentía las aletargadas células de su cerebro activándose, que ellos habían sabido desde siempre lo que Maes estaba planeando hacer.

Traidores.

Maes se recostó en su silla frunciendo el ceño. "Porque siempre es así. Incluso cuando él era más joven, Roy. ¿Nunca lo notaste?"

"Yo nunca lo imaginé. Eso lo sabes." Roy no tuvo que decir nada más ya que Maes se encontró con su mirada con entendimiento, luego la desvió diplomáticamente. A pesar de su astucia e ingenio, a pesar de su talento para leer y manipular a una persona que siempre la había pensado de intocable, la única persona a cuya presencia él había pensado nunca sería bienvenido, podía y de hecho compartía sus sentimientos. O en todo caso, había compartido. Él estaba empezando a preguntarse si había malinterpretado completamente la situación.

"Bueno. Entonces trabajemos asumiendo que no tiene nada que ver contigo," dijo el Brigadier, sentándose un poco más derecho. "Vamos, Roy, dame el beneficio de esos aclamados poderes de observación. ¿Notaste últimamente algo más en Ed?"

Los ojos de Roy se entrecerraron abstraídos mientras miraba fijamente hacia lo lejos. Maes observó silencioso, sabiendo cómo trabajaba la mente del hombre, sabiendo que en esos momentos Roy estaba rebuscando entre su archivo mental, permitiendo a su subconsciente deambular libremente y sacar sus propias conclusiones. Luego, "Perdido," dijo Roy finalmente. "Parece perdido. Como si no supiera a dónde ir a partir de aquí."

* * *

Gancho izquierdo. Golpe vertical derecho. Una patada circular. Patada de gancho en giro bajo, luego medio, luego alto, luego de nuevo en la otra dirección.

Era importante ser capaz de ejecutar movimientos en ambas direcciones, para no dar al oponente ninguna indicación sobre tu mano o pie dominante. Irónicamente, esto estaba probando ser más fácil ahora que había recuperado su memoria, simplemente porque parecía que Auric había sido diestro mientras que Ed había favorecido mayormente a su mano izquierda, al menos, desde cuando su brazo derecho había sido reemplazado por automail, haciéndolo el brazo dominante de facto para el combate. Así que ahora él era ambidiestro en el mejor sentido de la palabra, y no tenía sentido el dejar que habilidades perfectamente buenas se desperdicien; él estaba más que seguro de que la Maestra Izumi estaría de acuerdo con él, dado su énfasis en entrenar el cuerpo al mismo tiempo que la mente. Después de todo, él había pasado cuatro años como un Guardián de la Puerta; intercambio equivalente prácticamente dictaba que debía sacar _algún_ beneficio de ello. Él continuó moviéndose fluidamente durante su rutina, permitiendo que los movimientos rítmicos arrullen su mente hacia una rotunda calma, en la cual él casi pudo sentir los dos grupos de recuerdos luchando por interconectarse entre sí, por conciliar las peculiaridades del otro. Él sabía que estaba próximo a lograr una especie de unión completa, pero era una lucha permanente, y una que encontró difícil de expresársela a alguien, porque todos estaban tan _felices_ de tenerlo de vuelta que no quería preocuparlos con el conocimiento de que estar de regreso no era el escenario feliz y soleado que ellos estaban haciéndolo parecer.

Golpe corto. Golpe corto. Cruz. Cruz. Gancho ascendente. Gancho ascendente. Gancho. Gancho. Martillo de revés. Martillo de revés. Patada lateral. Patada lateral.

Oh, era maravilloso tener de regreso a Al. El saber que finalmente había mantenido su promesa de devolverle el cuerpo a su hermano y retornarlo a una vida normal. Y, tenía que admitirlo, estaba ansioso por volver a ver a Winry, y por escuchar a la Abuela Pinako gruñéndole, y por ver a esa adorable tocaya sobrina cuyo rostro conocía a través de las fotografías que Al le había mostrado y de los recuerdos del breve encuentro de Auric. Era bueno ver y trabajar con Hawkeye, y Havoc, y Hughes, y Armstrong, y todos esos rostros conocidos quienes, se había percatado sólo después, habían llegado a significar mucho para él. Los familiares edificios de Central nunca habían parecido tan grandes como cuando ellos finalmente habían bajado del tren de regreso del frente y se había puesto al día en el mareado tumulto de una aliviada población. ¿Estaba feliz de tener esta vida de regreso? Sí. Sí lo estaba.

El problema era, que él también había sido feliz como Guardián. Así que él no había sabido quién había sido antes, pero había tenido amigos, y una comunidad a la cual pertenecer, y a Al, de alguna forma, y la vida _había_ sido más simple. Ser leal al Gremio. Ayudar a la gente. Vivir o morir con honor – el Gremio no le prestaba atención a cuál, con tal de que lo hagas en una forma que mejorase su reputación, y podía ver la lógica en ello. De cualquier modo, todo el poder de negociación que poseían para su supervivencia yacía en la reputación colectiva de todos. Permanecer juntos, guardar distancia con los otros, porque los lazos emocionales eran una cosa desastrosa. Y nunca preocuparse por el futuro, porque de todas maneras, cada Guardián sabía cómo iba a terminar su vida. Morir de viejo era, generalmente hablando, un asunto puramente teórico para un Guardián. Había sido una buena vida, en muchos aspectos. Reír con Alp en camino hacia otra misión de espías, establecer la ley en algún autoritario terrateniente de distrito quien se estaba entrometiendo en los asuntos de otros, amando y dejando a alguna joven muchacha o muchacho – de nuevo, el Gremio era indiferente con la preferencia, con tal de que no te quedes emocionalmente atado – de vez en cuando. Reír. Pelear. Ayudar. Amar. Morir. Simple. Él podía ver de dónde había venido esa independiente confianza de Auric que parecía haber sido su característica distintiva – venía del saber exactamente quién eras en este mundo y cuál era tu propósito. Y cuando Auric había cruzado, ese fatalístico estado de ánimo lo había ayudado a definir su propósito. Salvar a Al en este mundo. Ayudar en la guerra. Ser agradable con todos sin excepción mientras no intentasen matarte. Recordar mantener siempre el sentido del humor, porque ¿cuál era el sentido de una larga vida si te sentías miserable? Y si él sobrevivía a todo ello, bueno, entonces él cruzaría ese puente cuando llegase a él.

Patada trasera. Patada trasera. Un salto en giro. Patada voladora.

Ed sólo deseaba poder adoptar esa perspectiva así de fácil. Sin embargo, no era que machacara en hierro frío, o que cayera en letra muerta, pero desde su punto de vista, él ya había cruzado todos sus puentes y el camino bajo sus pies había desaparecido abruptamente y desvanecido en la maleza. Como debía ser. Él había sabido que traer a Al de vuelta requeriría de su vida a cambio, y había estado preparado, dispuesto y capaz. Él había hecho la paz consigo mismo con su decisión. Se había despedido. Parte del berrinche de Winry en el teléfono había sido por la carta que él le había enviado por correo el día que desapareció, pidiéndole que cuide de Al, diciéndole que estaba agradecido de haberla tenido en su vida, y pidiéndole que le perdonara por partir una última vez más. "_¿Realmente pensabas que esa carta era suficiente?_" ella había chillado llorosa. "_¿En algún momento se te ocurrió pensar cómo me sentiría yo?..¿Cómo se sentiría Al?..¡Para ser un genio, eres el más completo tarado en existencia, Edward Elric!_" Aparentemente, la carta había llegado al mismo tiempo que el telegrama con los detalles de su desaparición y solicitando su presencia al pie de la cama de Al, y Winry había tenido un ataque de nervios en el umbral de la puerta. Frente al cartero. El cual ella nunca olvidaría, siendo Risembool un pueblo tan pequeña. Oops. Se estremeció mentalmente en disgusto – en retrospectiva, y con el beneficio de cuatro años de madurez, eso sí parecía un poquito brusco. Pero en ese entonces él había estado tan concentrado en terminar, en tachar ese 'Recuperar el cuerpo de Al' de su lista de cosas que cumplir, y había estado tan seguro de que eso iba a acabar con su muerte, que realmente no había pensado tanto en lo que pasaría después. Como lo demostraba claramente la actual situación con Mustang.

Codazo. Martillo de revés. Patada lateral. Patada circular. Patada de gancho en giro, alto.

Luego de la euforia inicial de discutir su paso a través de la Puerta, de ver a Al, de darle a ese asqueroso Homúnculo su merecido, había parecido sólo natural el aprovechar la ola de osadía y adrenalina en los brazos de Mustang, porque había _extrañado_ al bastardo, extrañado reñir con él, extrañado luchar con él, extrañado la mirada, el sonido, el olor, el sabor y el tacto de él. Él no había tenido tiempo para preocuparse si el sentimiento era mutuo. Y no podía negarlo…el hombre sabía besar. Las rodillas de Ed se tambalearon ante el recuerdo, el cual por supuesto insistió en llamar a otros más antiguos, los de una noche, cuando él había cogido su valor con ambas manos y decidió que si iba a morir, primero iba a vivir. Siendo aquí _morir_ la palabra operadora.

Maldición, ¡él no había imaginado que tendría que regresar y _enfrentar_ al hombre! El ingenuo alquimista de dieciséis años dentro de él estaba _mortificado_ y se preguntaba qué era exactamente lo que el bastardo pensaba de él. Era seguro, él parecía interesado, y estaba siendo sospechosamente amable, pero tú no podías confiar tanto en ese bastardo manipulador como para que puedas dejarlo perplejo. El veterano Guardián de veinte años dentro de él estaba grandemente divertido y bastante dispuesto a recoger lo que el de dieciséis años había dejado, engreído en su certeza de que el General estaba deseoso por comprometerse. Después de todo, los juegos mentales eran parte de la diversión – pero estaba ese asunto de honrar su contrato, y las reglas del Gremio específicamente prohibían involucrarse con un cliente. Y el producto de los dos estaba desarrollando una migraña al tratar de averiguar cómo enfrentar la dicotomía. Hasta el momento, lo mejor que había surgido era la evasión. La cual, a juzgar por las cada vez más sospechosas miradas Al, no iba a funcionar por mucho tiempo. _Y_ de cualquier forma, él había accedido a hacer juramentar al idiota como Fuhrer la próxima semana, lo cual significaría tener que pararse ante él y mirarlo a los ojos. Frunció acusadoramente el ceño al saco de arena antes de atacarlo en una oleada de golpes que de algún modo terminó con un _sai_ temblando en medio del saco, el cual siseó tristemente al tiempo que la arena empezaba a derramarse a través de la rasgadura, y un par de vidrios rotos.

"Mierda. Um. Al, necesito ayuda" Ed sabía que él mismo lo podía arreglar, pero no confiaba en sí mismo para no destruir unas cuantas cosas más en su actual estado de ánimo.

Al suspiró mientras abandonaba la pretensión de entrenar y juntó sus manos para arreglar el desastre antes de que la Mayor Hawkeye se entere de ello.

**

* * *

**

Nota de la Traductora:

Agradezco como siempre la acogida y los comentarios.

Y aquí están las canciones a que hace referencia Nike. Ambas son bastante buenas. Aunque nadie me quita la idea de que el cuarto opening o el sengundo son los mejores. Como siempre, le quitan los espacios y en este caso, colocan el signo de 'igual' seguido de 'guión bajo' entre la 'v' y la 'U' en el primer casi y sólo el signo de 'igual' entre la 'v' y la 'l' en el segundo.

Loop and Loop:

http : / / www . / watch?v Urq88zyiIo

To Your Town:

http : / / www . / watch?v lZYO7gzkqKA

--

Y no se olviden de dejar review, nos vemos.


	24. Caduceo y Corona

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece. Y ésta es una traducción del fic original escrito en inglés por la talentosa _**Nike Femme**_**.**

Agradezco a Lady Seika Lerki por ayudarme revisando mi traducción.

**

* * *

**

**Full Circle  
****(Círculo Completo)**

* * *

_**Capítulo 24: Caduceo y Corona**_

Roy Mustang trató de encontrar sus llaves mientras permanecía apoyado contra la pared de sus habitaciones, la fatiga y unas lastimadas y todavía no recuperadas manos lo volvían torpe. El encendedor que Auric le había dado era un reconfortante peso en su bolsillo, ya que chasquear los dedos no era para nada una opción. Luego de dejar caer su llavero un par de veces más, logró finalmente abrir la puerta y buscó el cordón de la lámpara que colgaba del desnudo foco de luz en el pequeño vestíbulo de entrada. El Fuhrer había tenido una suite con habitaciones mucho más lujosa y costosa en el Cuartel General, y se encontraba ahí para su uso, pero Roy prefería la familiaridad de su propio y humilde espacio. Además, él _todavía_ no era Fuhrer, aunque la corona ya estaba al alcance de su mano. Qué extraño, sentir tal ambivalencia sobre la única cosa por la que había luchado conseguir durante la mayor parte de su vida adulta – o no tanta ambivalencia como la horrible espera, como la sensación que siente en el estómago un clavadista cuando está al borde del trampolín, la gran aspiración de aire previa a la zambullida. Sabiendo que ésta era la culminación de todos tus esfuerzos, tu momento de triunfo, y a la vez se lamentaba porque…bueno…porque en cuanto te bajaras de la saliente del precipicio, todo se habría acabado en un instante, el trabajo de años y años corriendo a toda prisa para su realización. Y después la dura tarea de levantarse, ya que la próxima zambullida, la siguiente competencia, el siguiente capítulo, empezaría. Cansado, rió entre dientes a sí mismo al tiempo que las luces parpadeaban y se encendían, y caminó ingresando a la habitación, la cual le parecía simultáneamente la misma y a la vez diferente luego de su larga ausencia; todo estaba en su lugar apropiado y a su vez todo estaba rodeado de un aire de desolado abandono.

Él no había vuelto a utilizar sus cuarteles en Central desde aquella primera noche que Auric había pasado en Central, y la habitación todavía se encontraba en el estado de controlado desorden en que lo habían dejado – polvo de tiza sobre el piso donde habían estado trabajando con círculos de transmutación, un par de vasos enjuagados y dejados sobre el escurridero, la botella de whiskey a medio tomar sobre la destartalada mesa lateral. Al menos las literas estaban tendidas; Roy siempre tendía su cama justo después de levantarse, los hábitos de toda una vida con los militares eran difíciles de sacudírselos, y Auric había resultado ser un huésped sorprendentemente ordenado. La única evidencia real de que ellos habían estado alguna vez allí era el relumbrante jarrón de oro sobre la almohada que Roy tomó de la litera superior, y la prestada camiseta de cuello redondo que había sido doblada prolijamente en tres y colgada sobre la baranda al pie de la litera. Tomó la camiseta y caminó de regreso a la chimenea, dejándose caer en la silla que había ocupado aquella noche mientras hacía un ovillo con la prenda y la lanzaba hacia la silla de enfrente en donde Auric se había sentado hacía tantas noches atrás y le había contado a Roy de su miedo – de que él desaparecería, de que nunca sería recordado, de que sería borrado de la existencia con el regreso de Ed. Bueno, Ed había regresado. Y Auric…Roy de alguna forma sospechaba, no se había ido por completo.

"_Habla con él Roy_" Maes le había pedido con insistencia. "_Todas estas evasivas entre ustedes dos son ridículas. Es probable que él simplemente esté tan inseguro como tú sobre dónde están ustedes parados. Y va a ser difícil para él lidiar con los recuerdos de Auric encima de los suyos. Y mientras Auric tenía una mano hábil para enfrentar las relaciones humanas, Ed siempre luchaba con ellas, si recuerdas. Y…_." Roy había levantado una ceja ante la vacilación en la voz del hombre, y Maes había alzado los hombros avergonzado. "_Y realmente yo no quiero que nada se arruine en la inauguración en la que he trabajado tanto en organizar – Ed siempre tenía el feo hábito de volar edificios por los aires cuando estaba molesto…."_

Él había asentido con cansancio, demasiado exhausto para pensar en alguna forma de ingenioso contraataque. "_Lo sé. Lo haré. Después. Es que ahora estoy tan ocupado, Maes, y él también, y…._"

Maes entonces se había estirado y delicadamente lo había sacudido por el hombro con insistencia para frenar sus balbuceos, aunque con cuidado de no sacudir ninguna de las heridas en recuperación. "_Roy. Detente. Necesitas descansar, no estás pensando claro. Porque cuando amas a alguien – sí, amor, no me mires así – tú te das el tiempo_." Sacudió su cabeza. "_Es bueno el que se hayan enamorado el uno del otro – yo no conozco a nadie más que pudiese aguantarte a ti y a tus grandes ambiciones sin cometer el error de convertirse en un psicópata o una arpía. ¿Existe un nombre masculino para arpía?_"

Roy había gruñido en su café ante la imagen de un fastidioso Ed con alas, garras y hendida cola. Ahora miró a través del bostezante espacio entre las sillas y se imaginó un par de medio divertidos ojos dorados riéndose fingidamente de él y con él. Dándose tiempo para él, demandando nada menos de él.

Mañana, se prometió a sí mismo, él hablaría con Ed mañana. En estos momentos, sin embargo, él iba a dormir un poco. Levantándose, vaciló, luego cogió la camiseta de donde yacía arrugada sobre la silla y la llevó hacia su nariz. Todavía olía a jabón, y a café, y a acero caliente, y a rayos de sol. Como Ed. Y mientras se deslizaba entre las sábanas y sentía al sueño alcanzándolo para reclamarlo con ávidos dedos, la apretó contra su pecho y respiró de ella, poniendo toda su fe en una promesa no tan lejana dada en un campo de batalla.

Mañana.

* * *

Alphonse Elric se dio vuelta, tirando las mantas hacia arriba mientras trataba de acomodarse. Sus piernas terminaron enredadas con las sábanas, y pateó irritado, luego profirió una palabrota cuando su pie hizo un doloroso contacto con el poste de la cama. Demonios. Su suspendida sesión de ejercicios con su hermano temprano en el gimnasio parecía haberle crispado los nervios en vez de agotarlo, y se debatía entre levantarse y leer o terminar su carta para su casa, pero se preocupaba por despertar a Ed. Se daba por sentado, durante su errante juventud, que su hermano había sido una de esas personas que podían dormir durante un terremoto, pero en el breve tiempo que Al había compartido la habitación con Auric, había notado que el Guardián tenía un sueño sorprendentemente ligero, un hábito probablemente desarrollado por necesidad, y esta nueva versión de Ed pareció haber adoptado esa práctica. Así que se dejó caer boca arriba lo más silenciosamente posible, mirando enfadado hacia el techo mientras deseaba con todas sus fuerzas cerrar sus ojos y esperar que le venga el sueño, aunque se estaba empezando a dar cuenta que incluso un Alquimista Estatal no tenía ningún control sobre el reino de Morfeo. El Alquimista de Tierra volvió a darse vuelta en la angosta y estándar cama hasta que se encontró con una cama similar a la suya. A diferencia de él, su hermano parecía estar durmiendo profundamente, su suelto cabello dorado desperdigado por encima y fuera de la almohada, su rostro llegando a ser tanto calmado como en guardia en su reposo. Al puso labios de preocupación mientras estudiaba los rasgos que eran más familiares para él que los suyos propios.

"Estás volviendo a mirarme fijamente, Al," masculló Ed somnoliento sin abrir sus ojos, aunque una irónica sonrisa tiraba de sus labios. "¿Tienes problemas para dormir?"

Su hermano menor se sobresaltó y negó su cabeza divertido. "Yo estoy con Hughes. ¿Cómo lo haces?" Maes había estado fascinado con la aparente habilidad de Auric para decir lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor incluso con los ojos cerrados, probablemente porque sería una habilidad invaluable para un Oficial de Inteligencia, y al parecer Ed no había perdido su toque.

"Nosotros tenemos otros sentidos además de la vista, sabes. Por ejemplo el sonido – es difícil estar seguro, pero pienso que podrías haber sido más silencioso como armadura." Ed se movió, bostezando ampliamente, y abrió un somnoliento pero divertido ojo, una apenas pequeña rendija de oro visible a través de sus pestañas. "Además, yo no me llamaría Guardián si no pudiera decir cuándo alguien me está observando. ¿Qué te está molestando?"

Su hermano decidió que Ed evidentemente había retenido los cambios de humor de Auric, dado que Ed estaba descaradamente conversador en ese momento, en escueto contraste a las horas anteriores cuando él había básicamente irrumpido dentro de su dormitorio luego de su sesión en el gimnasio y se había aventado a la cama, rehusándose a hablar. Ignorando cuidadosamente el hecho de que Ed se acababa de referir instintivamente a sí mismo como un Guardián a pesar de haber sido recertificado y restaurado, desde un punto de vista oficial, al estatus de Alquimista Estatal, Al tomó aire profundamente. El reloj de bolsillo igual al suyo yacía sobre la mesa de noche donde había sido arrojado despreocupadamente, destellándole con burla. "A decir verdad, hermano, tú."

Las cejas de Ed se elevaron en burlona indignación mientras se sentaba y se sobaba los últimos vestigios de sueño de los ojos. "Oye, ¡yo no soy el que ronca!..¿Cómo puede aguantarlo Winry?" Una almohada vino volando en su dirección, y se agachó, riendo. "Okay, okay, me rindo. ¿Qué te molesta de lo que hago?"

"Bueno…" Al se sentó, jorobándose ligeramente mientras abrazaba la almohada restante a su pecho defensivamente, una pose familiar que Ed había visto muchas veces cada vez que su hermano menor quería abordar un asunto delicado, pero no estaba seguro cómo lo tomaría Ed. Eso nunca era un buen augurio. Al menos para él. Entonces Al vaciló, luego, "Vi la cicatriz en tu pecho, sobre tu corazón. Hoy temprano, cuando estábamos dándonos una ducha en el gimnasio."

Él estaba más que seguro de que eso _no _era lo que Al quería decir, pero Ed le siguió la corriente. "Oh. Sabes, es un souvenir típico de la Puerta de la Verdad. ¡Ahora estamos iguales!" Su mano se arrastró hasta su pecho e inconscientemente se lo sobó a través de su camiseta. Cuando niño, él generalmente había dormido con el pecho descubierto, pero desde su retorno, había encontrado que dormir casi completamente vestido era un hábito difícil de romper, derivado de lo que era el instinto de conservación del Guardián y la necesidad de estar listo en un instante. Sus _sais_ descansaban cerca de su mano bajo su almohada.

"No. No lo estamos, hermano." Los ojos grises de Al brillaron como luz de estrellas en la delgada luz rastreando a través de la rendija bajo la puerta de su habitación. "La tuya es diferente a la mía. No es una serpiente alada sobre una cruz. ¿Sabes lo que es?"

"Ah…Al, sabes que siempre te dejaba a ti ese tipo de investigación detallada," dijo Ed sin contestar. Al lo miró enfurecido, y el más delgado de los rubios gruñó. "¿Tenemos que hacer esto ahora? Estoy cansado, Al. _Algunos_ de nosotros de verdad hicimos ejercicio."

"Entonces acuéstate y escucha," replicó su hermano ásperamente. "Pero no te atrevas a quedarte dormido, porque lo sabré, y transmutaré tu almohada en chicle, y entonces _tendrás_ que cortarte el cabello. Y eso tú nunca lo superarás."

Ed se movió nerviosamente. "Eres malvado, ¿lo sabías? Debió ser la influencia de Winry. No tengo idea en qué estaba pensando, pidiéndole a ella que te cuidara. Debí dejar que te quedaras con Mustang…espera, entonces serías un bastardo manipulador, eso tampoco hubiera resultado, sin mencionar la idea de ustedes dos casados…¿Hawkeye? Oh, espera, lo tengo, ¡Hughes! A Gracia le habría encantado tenerte, y Alicia…."

"Deja de cambiar el tema, hermano," reprendió Al. "No hagas que te vuelva a dar una bofetada de nuevo Auric."

Una sonrisa de cariño tocó ligeramente los labios de Ed mientras miraba a su hermano con orgulloso afecto. "Realmente has madurado, Al. Ahora tú me estás cuidando – se siente casi como que yo soy el superfluo aquí. Tú ya no me necesitas más."

Al se lanzó fuera de su cama y hacia la de Ed al tiempo que abofeteaba – o mejor dicho, golpeaba – fuerte a Ed, la cama crujió duramente ante el nuevo peso. "¡Te lo advertí!..¿Acaso la frase 'Alquimistas Estatales dementes' no te suena?" Ed se asfixió cuando Al envolvió sus brazos alrededor suyo y lo apretó más fuerte de lo necesario. Él podía sentir a su hermano temblando bajo la musculosa banda de hierro, y levantó su brazo lo mejor que pudo para frotar la espalda de Al, sintiendo que la tensión menguaba lentamente mientras Al empezaba a relajarse. "Te juro que si vuelves a sacar otro de tus nobles trucos de auto-sacrificio, te voy a buscar _donde quiera _que termines yendo a parar y te voy a _estrangular_. ¡Al menos así yo sabré dónde estarás en todo momento!"

Ed sacudió su cabeza delicadamente, atrapada todavía en el hombro de Al. "Tú sabes que siempre encontraré una forma de regresar a ti, Al. Pero lo siento, lo que dije fue algo estúpido."

"Debes de sentirlo," dijo bruscamente su hermano, pero finalmente lo soltó y se movió para sentarse con su espalda contra la pared, sus largas piernas estiradas frente a él medio colgando fuera de la cama. Ed se sentó de piernas cruzadas a la altura de su ángulo derecho cerca de la cabecera de la cama, y por algunos minutos ninguno dijo nada. Al final Al se volvió a mover. "Entonces. Tu cicatriz."

"Es un caduceo (1) y una corona," Ed suspiró resignado. Él no podría estar tan interesado en minucias como su hermano – excepto en la medida que ellas se relacionaban con sus metas – pero tú no podías regresar de la Puerta de la Verdad tres veces y no tener una buena cantidad de cosas metidas en tu cabeza.

"¿Qué crees que signifique?" La ceja de su hermano se había arrugado mientras pensaba.

Ed dejó que su cabeza se inclinara contra la cabecera de la cama y cerró sus ojos. "Yo no bromeaba cuando me referí a las cicatrices como souvenirs, Al. La Puerta marca a todos quienes la ven para aquellos quienes entienden cómo interpretarla. La tuya nos dice que tu espíritu y alma han experimentado una exitosa fijación a este plano."

"Gracias a ti."

Ed se encogió de hombros. "Como sea. Tú habrías hecho lo mismo por mí." Abrió sus ojos, los cuales resplandecían espantosamente brillantes, como los de un gato. "En mi caso, el caduceo, con sus enroscadas serpientes gemelas, representa la unión de dos manifestaciones – Auric y Ed – alrededor de un alma. La bola dorada con las alas en la parte superior de la vara representa el producto de su exitosa unión, la Piedra, su vástago – yo. O al menos el yo en quien me convertiré…." Recorrió distraídamente su mano por su cabello. "Esto no es sencillo, Al. ¿Sabes lo extraño que es ver el mundo a través de dos pares de ojos, cada uno viendo la situación bajo los lentes de su propia experiencia? Es una lucha diaria el reconciliar a los dos en mi cabeza, y a veces siento que es una batalla perdida. La gente continúa esperando que yo simplemente continúe desde donde me quedé. Bueno, no puedo. Disculpa por volcarte todo esto, pero estoy cansado. Cansado de mantener la apariencia de normalidad. Porque ésta no es una situación normal." Su rostro se oscureció mientras inclinaba su mentón hacia abajo, y Al pensó distraídamente que era como si hubieran atenuado las luces al momento que la abrasadora mirada de Ed caía hacia las arrugadas sábanas.

"¿Entonces la corona debe representar la exitosa finalización de dicha unión?" preguntó Al tentativamente. "Pero tú acabas de decir que…."

La sonrisa de su hermano era triste. "Un poco presumible y prematuro por parte de la Puerta. Yo sabía que iba a tratar de regresar a mí para quejarse en voz alta." Se movió inquieto. "Es una burla que tengo que ver cada vez que me miro al espejo. Y eso también me recuerda…." Se detuvo y luego suspiró. "Olvídalo."

"Hermano…" Al instó gentilmente. "Nosotros siempre hemos compartido nuestros problemas, tú lo sabes. ¿Qué pasa?"

Ed parecía estar luchando consigo mismo, sus gráciles dedos vagando nerviosamente por entre las sábanas, alisando las arrugas mientras luchaba por articular sus pensamientos. "Bueno…mucha de la investigación alquímica se centra alrededor de crear una Piedra. ¿Correcto?" Esperó que Al asintiera estando de acuerdo. "Supón que tienes éxito en crear la Piedra. ¿Qué haces con ella?"

Al abrió su boca reflexionando, luego la cerró. ¿Su hermano hablaba en serio? "Um…bueno, la usas."

"¿Para qué?" peguntó Ed. "Y no estoy bromeando."

"¡Para lo que quieras!" dijo Al, confundido. "Restaurar cuerpos, prolongar la vida – es una fuente de poder, eso es todo."

"¿Y qué haces cuando has alcanzado todo lo que te propusiste, Al?" preguntó suavemente su hermano, y con esa delicada pregunta, las confundidas piezas se colocaron en su lugar. Los ojos de Ed estaban apagados mientras se sentaba un poco más derecho y cruzaba cuidadosamente sus manos en su regazo.

"Una piedra no sirve sin un propósito."

* * *

Era triste, realmente, el que Mustang tenga que ser eliminado. Puede que él sea un arrogante, condescendiente, manipulador hijo de perra, pero el hombre tenía agallas, y a decir verdad había contribuido a cambiar la situación de la guerra de Drachma. Y la gente lo adoraba; él encajaba en el perfil del brillante, gallardo héroe de guerra, y el hombre tenía carisma saliéndole por las orejas. Sin mencionar toda esa extravagante Alquimia a la que el Fuhrer Bradley le había prestado demasiada atención, para el eventual perjuicio del hombre. Así que el Alquimista de Fuego era un fuego artificial humano, gran cosa. Pura chispa sin sustancia. Aún así, presentó un buen espectáculo, y ése era el problema…el hombre se había vuelto demasiado grande para entrar en sus propios pantalones gracias a la adulación general que lo acogía donde quiera que iba. Demasiado…_popular_. Y eso siempre era peligroso.

Las personas, pensó el General-Mayor Hakuro, eran como ovejas. Estaban ahí para ser guiadas. Para ser utilizadas. ¿Y a quién le importaba lo que pensaban las ovejas? Ellas no entendían que lo que necesitaban era un pastor con mano dura que las guíe y las haga correr aprisa en la dirección correcta, y que ese playboy caprichoso y mujeriego de seguro _no_ era lo que Amestris necesitaba en estos momentos. El país casi había sido destruido, ¡por Dios!, necesitaba ser unificado y reconstruido, y Mustang no era el hombre para ese trabajo. No señor, lo que ellos necesitaban era un líder experimentado, un gobernante fuerte, un decisivo déspota. En otras palabras, él. Él se había ganado su rango, no como Mustang, quien había brincado como un sapo su camino a la cima… probablemente besando más que traseros para favorecer sus ambiciones. ¿De qué otra forma se podía explicar la peculiar lealtad del Alquimista de Acero y su hermano? Y del resto de su irritable y muy unido personal… él había intentado conseguir que sus espías se integren al círculo íntimo de Mustang incluso antes de que se inicie la guerra de Drachma, pero extrañas cosas parecían ocurrirle a la gente que se acercaba demasiado. Uno de sus mejores espías se había despertado desnudo en medio del Cuartel General después de beber unos tragos con Havoc, con un blanco tatuado nítidamente sobre su nalga izquierda. Otro había intentado cortejar a la ayudante de campo de Mustang – ¿cuál era su nombre? Liza, Rosa, algo por ahí – y había regresado con su brazo derecho en un cabestrillo. Aparentemente la mujer le había metido dos balas en su antebrazo luego de que él había intentado deslizar su brazo alrededor de ella, haciendo añicos su húmero. Hasta ese callado especialista, el de anteojos, de alguna forma se escapó de ellos la vez que intentaron acorralarlo y sacarle información sobre las actividades de Mustang, y luego de eso sus teléfonos no habían funcionado por _semanas_.

Hakuro gruñó. Por supuesto, la popularidad del hombre significaba que un obvio ataque contra él era inútil. Incluso si el intento fuese exitoso, él no necesitaba que Mustang se convierta en un mártir o que el pueblo se vuelva más agitado por el estado de gobierno de lo que ya estaba. El clamor popular de apoyo más que seguro significaría que aquellos responsables fuesen linchados, y mientras él estaba más que seguro de tener suficientes hombres y armas para defenderse, bueno…tú no podías matar a todas las ovejas, ¿de quién vivirías entonces? Lo que dejaba tres alternativas. Desacreditar a Mustang a estas alturas sería difícil, especialmente con esa máquina giratoria de Maes Hughes firme a su lado manipulando propaganda. Él hacía que sus propios oficiales de inteligencia parezcan como los torpes tontos que a menudo eran. Luego estaba el persuadir al único hombre más popular que Mustang para que transfiera sus lealtades hacia Hakuro. Aunque dada su pasada experiencia con el Alquimista de Acero, Hakuro estaba bastante seguro de que esa posibilidad no estaba sobre la mesa, lo cual era una lástima, porque el muchacho ciertamente había crecido hasta llegar a ser _impresionante_. Aquellos ojos…aquellos labios casi rojos…se movió incómodamente mientras sentía que su rostro le quemaba del sonrojo.

Oh. ¿Acaso podría ser _así_ cómo Mustang estaba reteniendo a Acero a su lado? Claro, ese astuto, pervertido bastardo, pensó Hakuro santurronamente, eso era morboso. Un personaje con poca moral, ahí lo tienen, no podemos tener un Fuhrer así, ¿no es cierto? Así que entonces tendría que ser la tercera opción. Era algo bueno el que todavía tuviera hombres apostados en el Cuartel General desde los días en que habían servido como seguridad destacada para el Fuhrer, aunque estaba seguro de que Mustang se movería rápidamente para removerlos y reemplazarlos con sus propios hombres, así que ellos tendrían que moverse rápido. La repentina y pacífica muerte del ilustre Alquimista de Fuego, héroe de las guerras de Ishbal y Drachma por asesinato – sí, por su puesto sin esa última parte, de hecho se leería muy bien en los periódicos.

Miró a través de la ventana. Una noche pesada, oscura, silenciosa. Una buena noche para conspiraciones e intrigas. Aunque sería bueno acostarse temprano, él necesitaría estar fresco, alerta y listo para expresar su pesar en la mañana cuando vengan a darle las trágicas noticias de que las heridas que el Fuhrer-electo había sufrido en la guerra habían probado ser demasiado, incluso para su noble cuerpo. Y él por supuesto se ofrecería para conducir la nación durante este tiempo de dolor y crisis. Tal vez podría incluso consolar al Alquimista de Acero. Una cruz muy pesada que cargar, pero el General-Mayor Hakuro, naturalmente, estaría más que dispuesto para esa labor.

* * *

Ellos habían permanecido sentados en la oscuridad por un rato, Al porque no sabía qué decir, y Ed porque ya había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir. El Cuartel de Oficiales Solteros estaba inquietantemente silencioso – normalmente debía de haber gente conversando en los corredores, murmurando silenciosos buenas noches y nos vemos mañana, pero por alguna razón nada se revolvía. Hasta la brisa que hacía rato había estado soplando dentro a través de la ventana abierta se había calmado. Finalmente Ed rompió el silencio.

"Anda a la cama, Al, ya es tarde, y mañana tenemos todo un día de trabajo con Armstrong en esos planos de reconstrucción. Pienso que vamos a tener que enviar a Winters y a Klimt al norte para que ayuden, ¿qué te parece?"

Al reconoció el valiente intento de su hermano para llevar la conversación de regreso al día a día. "Um. Sí. Claro, eso podría funcionar, Winters es un alquimista civil bastante bueno, y la Ciudad del Norte tuvo el mayor daño." Forzó una nota de jovialidad en su voz. "Oye, quizás podríamos ofrecernos de voluntarios para ir a Ciudad Oriental, de esa forma podríamos parar en Risembool y tú podrías ver a todos."

Él sintió, más que vio a Ed sonreír levemente. "Claro, Al. Lo que quieras. Lo haremos después de la inauguración, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Sí. Deberíamos quedarnos para eso, y Winry dijo que le gustaría venir también. No todos los días tienes asientos en primera fila para observar al nuevo Fuhrer asumir el poder, ¡y tú estarás en el centro y frente a él! Después de eso podemos regresar todos juntos a Risembool – te sentirás mejor en el campo," añadió Al esperanzado. "Allá es apacible. Y puedes ver las estrellas en la noche, no como aquí. Y oír gorjear a los grillos…hey, escucha, ¡puedes escuchar uno ahorita! Me imagino porque está todo tan tranquilo esta noche. Ésa es una señal de que debemos de regresar a casa."

Ed abucheó con fraternal mofa. "¿Diversificando ahora tus actividades hacia la adivinación? Eso es en verdad una 'señal'. Quizás también debieras estudiar…" y entonces se puso rígido y se detuvo abruptamente. Su máscara de afable diversión fue sacudida y reemplazada por una mirada de feroz intensidad. De un salto ya estaba fuera de la cama, abotonándose sus pantalones y deslizándose hábilmente dentro de sus botas mientras echaba mano de las dagas ocultas bajo su almohada. "Al. Apresúrate, vístete, tenemos que irnos."

"¿Ahorita?..¡Pero si los trenes no salen hasta que sea de mañana!" protestó Al en shock, incluso si se deslizaba saliendo de la cama de un salto y empezaba a colocarse la camisa sobre su cabeza, automáticamente obediente a las órdenes de su hermano.

Ed ya estaba hurgando en un cajón en busca de un lazo mientras se echaba el cabello hacia atrás en una baja y suelta cola de caballo. "Central no _tiene_ grillos, Al, está demasiado fortificada y el clima no les sienta bien. Salvo que esté equivocado, ésa sí es una señal, pero no para nosotros." Tomó el par de guantes de su mesa de noche y se los colocó, ajustándoselos bien alrededor de sus antebrazos con experta facilidad, luego vaciló un momento, mirando el reloj de plata que había estado tendido al lado de ellos, antes de recogerlo y metérselo en su bolsillo. Su viejo reloj se había perdido hacía cuatro años, lo cual no era exactamente algo malo, pensó filosóficamente mientras sujetaba la cadena del nuevo a su cinturón. La fecha marcada en la parte interna de la tapa nunca sería olvidada, pero su significado era, en varias formas, algo de su pasado, algo que pertenecía a un capítulo de su vida que ahora se encontraba cerrado. Era tiempo de seguir otro rumbo a partir de ambos pasados. Algo había cambiado dentro de él durante estos últimos minutos, había sacudido las oscuras ataduras de la depresión y empezaba de nuevo a tomar un incisivo interés en el futuro, y no estaba tan seguro por qué. ¿Quién sabe si sólo necesitaba compartir sus preocupaciones con Al? Archivó ese pensamiento para considerarlo posteriormente; habían otras cosas que demandaban su atención en ese momento.

"¿Crees que es alguna clase de señal?" preguntó Al mientras tiraba frenéticamente de los cordones de sus botas. Ed arrancó su capa y la hizo girar suavemente sobre él, se palpó el cuerpo en un chequeo final, luego asintió, satisfecho. Se movió silenciosamente hacia la puerta, sus botas apenas emitían sonido, notó de pronto Al.

"Sí. Y si hay gente merodeando a hurtadillas por el Cuartel General con claves encubiertas, eso no puede significar nada bueno. Yo supongo que tenemos compañía aproximándose – y yo sé quién sería mi blanco si fuera un asesino. Vamos, es hora de salvar nuevamente el trasero de ese bastardo." Y ya se había ido, deslizándose por la puerta como una sombra, y Al lo siguió, frunciendo el ceño, porque la mirada de su hermano había sido de preocupación, de aguda concentración – y de un secreto y fiero gozo.

**

* * *

**

Nota de la Traductora:

**(1) Caduceo (Caduceus)**: _Mitología Griega_ Una vara alada con dos serpientes enroscadas alrededor de ella, llevada por Hermes (Mercurio).  
Una insignia (emblema usado para mostrar una posición oficial) utilizada en la profesión médica.  
Fuente: The Free Dictionary

…Los alquimistas adoptaron el caduceo debido a que Hermes, el Dios de los Mensajeros, también era el patrono de los jugadores, ladrones, estafadores y alquimistas. Para fines del siglo XVI, la alquimia se volvió ampliamente asociada con la medicina en algunas áreas, llevando a algunos a usar al caduceo como un símbolo médico…  
Fuente: Wikipedia

Quédense con lo de la insignia, yo sé por qué se los digo…

La escena de la conversación de Roy y Auric en el dormitorio de Roy se encuentra en el capítulo 7 y la de la promesa en el campo de batalla en los capítulos 15 y 16. Para todos los que quieran refrescar la memoria.

¿Listos para un poquitín más de aventura? Pero antes… review!


	25. A las Doce y Media

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece. Y ésta es una traducción del fic original escrito en inglés por la talentosa _**Nike Femme**_**.**

Agradezco a Lady Seika Lerki por ayudarme revisando mi traducción.

**

* * *

**

**Full Circle  
****(Círculo Completo)**

* * *

_**Capítulo 25: A las Doce y Media**_

Los soldados que estaban en servicio de guardia en el Cuartel General transcurrían normalmente su labor en turnos de dos horas cada uno, haciendo rondas que cruzaban la ruta de otro cada cuarenta minutos, cada encuentro con un guardia diferente, cada guardia reconociendo al otro con una clave y contraclave, antes de que el par original se encuentre de nuevo durante el cambio de guardia. Sin embargo, cuando el Fuhrer se encontraba en su residencia, o a falta de, el Fuhrer-electo, el número de guardias se incrementaba para permitir que los turnos se cambien puntualmente cada hora, con rondas más estrictas para permitir que los guardias se crucen cada media hora. De otro lado, eso ayudaba a intensificar la seguridad, ya que en teoría, los intrusos tendrían unos cuantos minutos menos para perpetrar sus fechorías. Por otra parte, más personas moviéndose significaba más partes moviéndose, más probablemente cerca de los cruces en los corredores – y más oportunidades para un guardia de escabullirse sin ser visto. Un cierto anonimato en números, y, ¿quién podría descubrir la identidad de un hombro o una espalda gris de uniforme que desaparecía doblando la esquina o caminando por un pasadizo?

Un grillo volvió a gorjear, fuerte, una vez, dos veces, en la pesada quietud que parecía hacer caído sobre Central. El oficial técnico de ojos grises frunció sus labios e imitó de nuevo el grito para los oyentes oídos, a pesar de que los silenciosos sonidos de sus botas golpeando el alfombrado corredor no revelaban ningún cambio en su manera de andar 'siguiendo las reglas'. Rodeó una esquina y advirtió al guardia que cruzaba el pasillo en dirección a él. Se intercambiaron clave y contraclave, un rápido y enérgico saludo con la cabeza hacia el joven cabo, y el larguirucho oficial continuó su camino. Su espalda permanecía recta y su postura impecable hasta que dio vuelta en la siguiente esquina y asintió una vez al soldado que emergió de entre las sombras. Nuevamente, se dio la clave y contraclave, pero esta vez, algo se deslizó entre las palmas de las manos, y luego el otro regresó desapercibidamente a las sombras mientras el oficial técnico volteó hacia un corredor, conduciéndose fuera de su recorrido y en dirección a su blanco. A pesar de que su pálido rostro y caídos ojos no revelaban signo alguno de emoción, por dentro él estaba retorciéndose con un miedo tremendo y una extraña anticipación que lo hizo aligerar sus pasos.

Revisó su reloj de bolsillo, más por nervios que por la necesidad de saber la hora, ya que estaba clavada en su mente. Las doce y media. El cabo no esperaría verlo de nuevo hasta la una en punto, y para ese tiempo el acto ya estaría concluido. Desde su posición actual, le tomaría diez minutos para escabullirse por entre los guardias que se encontraban entre él y su objetivo, debido a la ruta más larga que tomaría para evadir a los muchos hombres patrullando el edificio esta noche. Luego diez minutos para cometer el acto, teniendo en cuenta cualquier dificultad de acceso al objetivo, y otros diez para regresar sin ser visto a su puesto para el cambio de guardia. Él estaba confiado de que tendría éxito en esta asignación – el propio General Hakuro le había recalcado la importancia de sus acciones de esta noche, y su corazón se le hinchó ante la confianza que el General había puesto en sus habilidades. Aún así, se encontró a sí mismo echándole de nuevo un vistazo al reloj, apretándolo más fuerte de lo que debería, hasta que pudo sentir que el grabado en metal sobre el estuche del reloj le atravesaba la mano. Sólo respira, se dijo con firmeza a sí mismo y con un toque de impaciencia, es como cualquier otra tarea. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta para su fastidio que sus manos estaban sudorosas, y mientras se las secaba impaciente en sus pantalones en un completo incumplimiento al reglamento sobre uniformes, decidió que, en este caso, cierto grado de nerviosismo era perdonable en tanto no pusiera en peligro la misión.

Después de todo, no era cosa de todos los días que a un simple oficial técnico se le haya encomendado el imprescindible asesinato de un Alquimista Estatal, condecorado héroe de guerra y futuro Fuhrer.

* * *

Un par de sombras se movieron sigilosamente por el oscurecido pasillo, evitando cuidadosamente al guardia que marchaba erguido por el centro del corredor. Ojos mirando firmemente hacia adelante debajo del visor de su gorra, el serio soldado no notó a la figura con capa escondida en la sombra la entrada de una puerta y a la larga figura oculta detrás de una alta armadura, ni a los dos profundos y silenciosos suspiros en cuanto sus pasos amainaron. "Cuando termine todo esto, recuérdame de reescribir las políticas y procedimientos para el servicio de guardia," musitó el más bajo del dúo, colocándose su capucha mientras se asomaba fuera de la entrada de la puerta. "Lindo trabajo el que está haciendo. Podría haber pasado por aquí una manada de ganado y él no lo habría notado."

"Si estuviera haciendo un buen trabajo, habríamos sido descubierto," señaló el otro en un tono como callando al otro al tiempo que salía con cautela de detrás de la armadura. "Aunque…¿por qué estamos yendo a hurtadillas por ahí? Somos oficiales, tenemos derecho para caminar incluso después de que se apagan las luces. ¿No deberíamos de estar alertando a los guardias y llegando hasta donde está el General tan rápido como podamos?"

Edward Elric se encogió de hombros. "Porque todavía no estoy seguro de que mis sospechas están completamente fundadas, Al. No quisiéramos causar pánico innecesario en este momento, ¿no es verdad?" Sus ojos destellaron en la débil luz de un tragaluz superior, ligeramente divertidos. "Tal vez uno de los hombres tiene un grillo por mascota y lo ha traído de su casa. Aunque no estoy seguro por qué tendrías un insecto como mascota."

Alphonse Elric rodó sus ojos, sus labios se arquearon momentáneamente a pesar de la seriedad de la situación. Él sospechaba que Ed estaba disfrutando todo este asunto de la capa y la daga más de lo que se permitiría admitir. "Por favor hermano, ahórrate la humildad. Tú nunca te has equivocado respecto a tus instintos."

"Cínico," replicó Ed afablemente. "Bueno entonces, porque si estoy en lo cierto, existe una muy fuerte probabilidad de que al menos algunos de los guardias están metidos en el complot, y nosotros no querríamos alertarlos prematuramente. En fin, ¿De quién es la unidad que tradicionalmente provee el destacamento de seguridad?"

"Ése sería…déjame pensar…el General Hakuro," Al frunció el ceño. "Y él tendría mucho qué ganar si eliminan al General Mustang."

La apretada sonrisa que recibió en respuesta era animal. "Ah, ese canto de sirena – orgullo, poder y gloria. No he visto a Hakuro desde…bueno, desde mis exámenes, creo. O quizás Lior. ¿No era ya un General Mayor en ese entonces?" Al asintió sobriamente. "Entonces eso debe de habérsele quedado atascado en el buche al viejo, tener que observar a Mustang subiendo tan rápidamente de rangos hasta convertirse en su igual – y ahora tenerlo elevado a Fuhrer…tiene que saber que tiene los días contados; él estuvo tan cerca de Bradley y Mustang no es estúpido. Oh, espera, el idiota fue lo suficientemente descuidado como para ponerse en una posición vulnerable como ésta. Ese bastardo holgazán."

"Él ha estado muy ocupado, hermano," Al objetó dócilmente, pero con un distintivo tono de acusación en su voz. "Y ha estado algo distraído últimamente. Él se preocupa por su gente, sabes – por _unos_ más que por otros." Ed esquivó la mirada con aires de culpabilidad, y Al decidió que su flecha había encontrado su blanco deseado. "Vamos, debemos de apurarnos, sus habitaciones se encuentran por aquí, ¿no es cierto? Oye – ¿nos puedes teletransportar hasta allá?"

"Podría," admitió Ed. "Pero no creo que…ah, mierda," y tiró hacia atrás a Al hacia la oscuridad del umbral de la puerta al tiempo que se escuchaban pasos en la distancia. Estos se detuvieron, luego volvieron a moverse, una sigilosa figura pasó por el costado. Al pudo sentir el brazo de su hermano temblar cuando presionó al más joven contra la puerta de madera. Ellos esperaron, casi sin respirar, hasta que las silenciosas pisadas acolchadas se habían extinguido.

Ed caminó hacia el pasillo, su cara era lúgubre. "Ése probablemente era uno de ellos pasando el arma a ser utilizada – ésa no fue una entrega programada." Su burlón estado de ánimo pareció habérsele evaporado en un instante. "Al otro le tomará como diez minutos llegar a las habitaciones de Roy, asumiendo que intenta evitar toparse en el camino de los otros soldados. Tienes razón, tenemos que movernos rápidamente."

"¿Entonces por qué no los eliminaste?" preguntó Al preocupado, aunque una pequeña parte de su cerebro notó con satisfacción el cambio de estatus del General de "idiota" a "Roy". Su hermano le hizo una mueca.

"Qué más hubiera querido yo, pero no sé si tienen algún otro encuentro planificado – no quiero que soltemos lo que tenemos en nuestras manos demasiado pronto. Deberíamos separarnos." Al pudo sentir el aliento de su hermano haciéndole cosquillas en la oreja. "Yo iré donde Mustang, lo llevaré a algún lugar seguro, posiblemente donde Hughes hasta que podamos revisar la casa de Mustang y asegurarnos de que no hayan ningunas sorpresas desagradables esperando allí. Tú tienes que encontrar a la Mayor Hawkeye o al Coronel Armstrong y algunos refuerzos – necesitamos tener a todos los guardias en custodia tan pronto como sea posible porque tiene que haber por lo menos un par de ellos metidos en esto, y no queremos darles suficiente aviso para que huyan – o que avisen a Hakuro, si vamos al caso. Y envía un destacamento de confianza a la casa de Hughes para que vigile el lugar y así yo pueda salir de allí – quiero estar aquí para los interrogatorios."

"¡No voy a dejar que hagas esto por tu cuenta!" siseó Al tan callado como pudo mientras se jorobaba para escuchar mejor a su hermano. "Alguien te tiene que cubrir las espaldas. ¿Y si hay más que sólo un par de ellos?..¿Y si algo te sucede antes de que llegues hasta el General?..¿Qué le diría entonces a Winry?"

Ambos hermanos hicieron una mueca de dolor en simultáneo ante la idea de lo que Winry Rockbell Elric les haría si alguno de ellos resultaba lastimado. Entonces Ed rodó sus ojos malhumorado. "No voy a _pelear_ contra ellos, Al, sólo sacar a Mustang de aquí. ¡Estás perdiendo el tiempo!" Él pudo sentir que su hermano tomaba aire para continuar la discusión, y le tapó la boca con una firme palmada antes que ningún sonido pudiera salir. "Mira, si es un asesinato, yo dudo que esto vaya a hacerse con una comitiva. Uno, a lo más dos hombres, ¿Okay? Confía en mí, yo he lidiado con esta clase de cosas antes. En fin, sólo voy a teletransportarnos a un lugar a salvo, eso no es gran cosa. O puedo transmutar a ese par en sillones y atrancar la puerta…¡sólo bromeaba!" añadió sin ser convincente ante la mirada de horror de su hermano. "Sólo trataba de relajar la situación."

Al gimió suavemente mientras se sobaba la frente. "Es demasiado tarde en la noche para chistes malos, hermano. Y te salen mejor cuando no te estás esforzando tanto."

"Aunque nunca demasiado temprano en la mañana," ofreció Ed, "después de todo, ahora son las doce y media." Su sonrisa era brillante y sus ojos endurecidos, y de pronto Al recordó preguntándose qué clase de vida te daba ojos como aquellos, y cayó en cuenta que su subconsciente había surgido con una respuesta. El Teniente Coronel Edward Elric estaba empezando a dar muestras de una asombrosa resemblanza de otro joven Teniente Coronel de cabello oscuro que había visitado el letárgico poblado de Risembool en una noche tormentosa hacía ocho años atrás. Aparte por supuesto de no ser un exhibicionista de sonrisa socarrona y un altanero yo-lo-sé-todo, añadió instintivamente en defensa de su hermano; el General era particularmente bueno al respecto.

Y entonces Ed…sonrió socarronamente.

"Vaya, _Mayor_ Elric, yo empezaría llamando al restaurante El León Verde; creo que Havoc iba a llevar a cenar a Hawkeye ahí esta noche. Él puede llegar a ser tan predecible." Y con eso, retrocedió, se tocó la ceja con dos dedos en un burlón saludo militar y desapareció, con sólo el más leve torrente de aire sobre las mejillas de Al, al tiempo que las moléculas se arrojaban con ímpetu hacia adelante para llenar el vacío dejado a su paso.

Pues sí. Una definitiva resemblanza allí. Al suspiró mientras se dirigía en dirección a sus oficinas para usar el teléfono. Primero llamaría al León Verde, y luego a la casa de Armstrong. Bueno – al menos no tenía que preocuparse con que Ed se volviera un muy conocido mujeriego – con su belleza, eso podría tener repercusiones devastadoras. Aunque no tenía idea cómo iba a explicarle a Winry el por qué de ello.

* * *

"Las doce y media," dijo ligeramente Riza Hawkeye a su cita. "¿Para esta hora no deberíamos de habernos convertido en calabazas?" Ellos eran la última pareja en el restaurante, habiéndose quedado luego del café posterior a la cena mientras charlaban sobre lacre y navegar barcos, sobre coles y reyes, como lo diría el poema. La mayoría de las otras mesas estaban vacías, y un curvado y anciano portero arrastraba los pies alrededor del local, poniendo las sillas patas arriba sobre las mesas. Su camarero asignado parpadeó somnoliento desde la esquina del bar, demasiado educado como para decirles que se largaran. Después de todo, ellos eran una pareja atractiva, la rubia mujer de determinada apariencia y su larguirucho acompañante; por el porte de ambos, definitivamente militares, y dado que ellos acababan de ganar una guerra, él pensó que se merecían una pequeña consideración. Además, ellos le habían dado una muy buena propina cuando les había llevado la cuenta hacía un rato.

Jean Havoc sonrió perezosamente mientras se reclinaba al espaldar de su silla, flecos rubios cayendo en sus ojos. "Eso sólo sucede si la princesa no se supone que deba estar en el baile."

"¿Entonces yo no soy una princesa?" preguntó Riza con burlona aspereza. "En caso no lo haya notado, Capitán, yo todavía tengo un mayor rango que usted, así que yo mediría mis palabras de ser usted."

"Y estamos sin uniforme, así que eso no cuenta," fue la apacible réplica. "Aunque eres definitivamente una princesa. Para mis ojos, una reina. Pero estás destinada a permanecer justo aquí, conmigo, y yo no voy a dejar que te vayas, Cenicienta," rió Jean. "Después de todo, tardé demasiado en encontrarte." Él miró con admiración cuando un leve sonrojo tiñó las mejillas femeninas. El cabello caía suelto a la altura de sus hombros, y él pensó que nunca había tenido una vista más hermosa. "Nuestro baile va a durar por siempre."

Riza negó con su cabeza afectuosamente incluso cuando el pragmático lado de su mente asentía. "Nada en la vida dura por siempre, Jean. Somos soldados, ambos deberíamos de saber eso"

"Oh Riza…por un momento, olvídate de los militares," suspiró el hombre mientras estiraba su brazo sobre la mesa y le tomaba la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. "Yo sé, yo sé, es parte de lo que eres, y te amo por ello. Pero sólo por un rato, pretendamos que no existe otra cosa más importante que nosotros. ¿Okay?"

Ella vaciló, insegura de si debería dar el salto. Su sentido de identidad se aferró protectoramente a su exterior militar ganado con mucho esfuerzo que la había definido por tanto tiempo, le había proveído protección, fuerza y un propósito. Y entonces se encontró con los ojos de él, amables, dulces, esperanzadores y tranquilizadores, ofreciéndole calor, amor y aceptación, y ella hizo lo que cualquier soldado de su envergadura haría. Respirando profundo, se encuadró los hombros, lanzó su cabello hacia atrás, se inclinó hacia adelante, y lo besó levemente. Sus ojos estaban brillantes al momento de separarse, así como los de él mientras éste se levantaba y se movía para jalar de su silla para que pueda levantarse. Le ofreció su brazo, y ella lo aceptó, y como si fuesen uno, se voltearon en dirección a la puerta, la sonrisa de complicidad de su camarero los siguió mientras se inclinaba sobre el mostrador para contestar al teléfono que sonaba detrás del bar.

"Espere, ¿quién llama? Dígame el nombre de nuevo…_¿Alquimista estatal?_..¡Oh!..Discúlpeme, ¿señor?..¿Señora?" La pareja se volteó sorprendida. "Lamento molestarlos, pero ¿es alguno de ustedes un Mayor Hawkeye?" La mujer caminó hacia adelante, la suave animación que había iluminado su rostro sólo segundos antes se apagó abruptamente, al tiempo que sus ojos marrón rojizo se agudizaron en viva atención, y el camarero se encontró sintiendo lástima por el hombre que la observaba ir con una expresión de irónico afecto en el cual se mezclaban la resignación y el resentimiento.

"Yo soy. ¿Qué sucede?"

"Le pido me perdone, Mayor, pero tengo a un Alquimista Estatal, un tal Mayor Elric al teléfono para usted, señora. Él dice que es muy urgente." Las cejas de Riza se arquearon sorprendida mientras alcanzaba el auricular, frunciendo el ceño. El camarero salió discretamente para darle algo de privacidad, acercándose sigilosamente al hombre que esperaba impaciente en la puerta. "¿Señor?..¿Usted también es militar?"

Havoc miró sorprendido al pequeño hombre. "Sí. ¿Por qué?"

"Me estaba preguntando…" eludió la pregunta nervioso. "Ese Mayor Elric – ¿es el famoso Alquimista de Acero?"

"No, pero estuvo cerca. Es su hermano, el Alquimista de Tierra."

"Oh." Havoc pudo ver que el camarero quería desesperadamente decir algo más, así que esperó. "¿Entonces usted conoce al Alquimista de Acero?"

"Claro, él es algo así como mi jefe, ¿por qué?" Havoc observó divertido cómo el hombre anudó sus dedos nerviosamente, una naciente esperanza en sus ojos.

"¿Podría pedirle un favor?..¿Sería posible…usted cree que pueda obtener su autógrafo?" El hombre se movía nerviosamente de un pie al otro. "Sabe, yo…toda mi familia…somos grandes admiradores de él."

Oh, el jefe disfrutaría de esto. Si no volaba el restaurante por los aires primero. Y luego todos esos pensamientos fueron apartados de su mente cuando Riza colgó violentamente el teléfono y giró bruscamente sobre sus talones. "Capitán Havoc. Tenemos que irnos._ Ahora._"

* * *

Un convulsivo escalofrío y de pronto Roy Mustang estaba despierto, su consciencia despertándose de un agitado sueño, aunque no podría haber explicado por qué si lo intentaba. Las viejas costumbres de una vida transcurrida _en garde_ (1), supuso, de una vida transcurrida navegando laberintos serpenteantes de engaño y traición y de la consecuente necesidad de cuidarse las espaldas y las de aquellos hombres – y mujeres – que lo seguían. El pequeño reloj sobre la repisa de la chimenea tocó la suave campanada de la media hora al tiempo que permaneció tendido, inmóvil, los nervios temblantes y alertas mientras sus sentidos se extendían en la oscuridad más allá de sus párpados tratando de averiguar por qué sus instintos estaban crispadamente tensos. Y luego lo volvió a escuchar. El casi imperceptible crujir de tela, tan suave que podría haberse confundido con uno de los sonidos normales de la noche, excepto que él sabía con seguridad que no lo era. Alguien más estaba en su habitación, y dado que no había habido ningún anuncio de la presencia de esa persona, él pensó que tenía motivos para asumir lo peor. Por lo general, las personas no entraban en su habitación a las doce y media con benévolas intenciones, y no, esa muchacha perdidamente enamorada que se había metido en su litera cuando era un recién nombrado Mayor todavía en pañales no contaba, porque por más linda que ella había sido, mover el cuerpo de esa forma no precisamente podía interpretarse como un acto benévolo. O uno cuerdo, en ese aspecto. Aunque había hecho maravillas para consolidar su creciente y rápida reputación.

Él se había quedado dormido acurrucado sobre su costado; fingiendo que todavía dormía, se volteó sobre su espalda, permitiendo que su respiración se profundizara y relajara a medida que se acostumbraba a su nueva posición, la cual tenía la ventaja de dejarle libres ambas manos. El aguerrido soldado dentro de él se maldijo mentalmente a sí mismo por no tener el encendedor o los guantes a la mano; tendría que hacerlo de la manera antigua entonces, y él tendría que estar volviéndose viejo, porque podría jurar que sus manos le picaban anticipándose a los golpes que ellas tendrían que dar, rápidos, fuertes, designados a incapacitar instantáneamente o al menos, a desarmar. Nota mental, pensó con pesar, hacerle recordar a Hawkeye para que haga tiempo en su agenda regular para rehabilitación física y entrenamiento si es que ya no lo había hecho. Silenciosos pasos se acercaron a su cama, y él se puso ligeramente tenso, conteniéndose las ganas de lanzarse sobre el intruso; el encendedor que tan descuidadamente dejó en su bolsillo presionaba dolorosamente contra su pantorrilla al tiempo que rogaba con todas sus fuerzas que su cuerpo permaneciese en quieta alerta. Los pasos se detuvieron. Y luego un sarcástico y divertido susurro llegó flotando a través de la oscuridad.

"Sabes, mientras es de _inmensa_ gratificación el que finalmente estés empezando a meterte en tu burro cráneo que necesitas ser cuidadoso cada vez que no estoy cerca para salvar tu pobre trasero…eso no aplica en esta situación dado que yo estoy _parado justo aquí_."

**

* * *

**

Nota de la Traductora:

(1) en garde: 'en guardia' del francés original.

Casi no la hago, esta semana he tenido un orzuelo que me impidió traducir. Pero ayer en la noche me senté y entre idas y venidas terminé. Y Seika es lo máximo. Ella lo revisó en tiempo récord. Y recién actualizo porque mi internet a veces no me quiere.

Editado el 26 Jul 08: A los que dejan reviews anónimos no dejen de dejar su email para poder contestarles. Gracias por las lindas palabras en tus reviews Ayame chan, me gustaría poder contestarte directamente :)

Y ayer publiqué una traducción pequeñita y linda. Vayan y denle una mirada.

¡Ahora, Review!


	26. Cambios

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece. Y ésta es una traducción del fic original escrito en inglés por la talentosa _**Nike Femme**_**.**

Agradezco a Lady Seika Lerki por ayudarme revisando mi traducción.

* * *

**Full Circle  
****(Círculo Completo)**

_**

* * *

**__**Capítulo 26: Cambios**_

Roy se sentó tan de repente que casi casi se estrella y se abre la cabeza con la litera superior y sus costillas aún en recuperación crujieron en protesta. Su cabello cayó desordenado sobre sus ojos y sus dedos lo recorrieron impacientemente hacia atrás, dejándolo todavía revuelto mientras se frotaba los ojos para quitarse el sueño, parpadeando para tratar de aclarar su visión al tiempo que sus ojos se ajustaban a la ensombrecedora oscuridad de la habitación, iluminada solamente por la luz del ambiente de la ciudad filtrándose desde afuera. Debió de haber olvidado cerrar las persianas antes de caer exhausto. "¿Qué diablos haces entrando a escondidas a mi habitación a estas horas de la noche, Acero?" Avivado por la falta de sueño y la adrenalina aún recorriendo por sus venas, su voz resultó tosca, careciendo de su usual tonalidad de terciopelo, su sueño lo alteró en la dirección equivocada, y aún de alguna forma era increíblemente sexy por todo eso, y el fugaz pensamiento cruzó por la mente de Ed, de que por alguna razón él de hecho prefería ver al hombre de esta forma, pescado desprevenido, desenmascarado y _humano_, y un repentino deseo de simplemente envolver sus brazos alrededor del hombre y acurrucarse contra su calor se hizo conocer antes de que el lado más frío de su personalidad lo sujetara y lo aplastara con implacable eficiencia. Después habrá tiempo para eso.

"Mantén la voz baja, ¿quieres?" murmuró el rubio alquimista mientras se movía rápidamente hacia la cabecera de la cama. Deslizó una mano bajo el brazo de Roy, instando al hombre a levantarse. "Apresúrate, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Y no creas que no estoy llevando la cuenta. Con ésta ya son _cuatro_ las que me debes – a este paso voy a tener que empezar a cobrármelas."

"¿De qué estás hablando, y por qué…." El Fuhrer-electo se encontró siendo jalado para ponerlo de pie, y se resistió irritado, bamboleándose por la fatiga mientras trataba de arrancarle la posesión de su brazo. "Acero, yo te _exijo_…" se detuvo, dándose cuenta de que su subordinado estaba _con ganas_, como Havoc tenía la costumbre de decir, y que sólo había una única manera de captar su atención. Afortunadamente, ése era un método en el cual Roy Mustang tenía mucha práctica – y éxito.

"_Edward_…si todo lo que querías eran mis…_atenciones_…simplemente debiste de haberlo pedido. No era mi intención pasar por_ alto_ tus necesidades, pero el estar…_involucrado_…con mi trabajo siempre ha sido uno de mis…_pequeños_ defectos." No fue tanto lo que dijo sino _cómo_ lo dijo, y Roy puso todos sus años de experiencia en ese esfuerzo, alargando las sílabas del nombre del joven, saboreándolas en su lengua, utilizando la ronca cualidad de una voz áspera por el sueño para ronronear las palabras, insertando cuidadosamente elocuentes pausas para causar efecto y aplicar el más ligero de los énfasis en la sibilante que transformaba la indicación de un anuncio del singular al plural, de lo práctico a algo mucho más…sugestivo. El joven se paralizó, y Roy sonrió socarronamente para sus adentros, haciendo una mental cuenta regresiva en su cabeza. Así que. No uno de sus esfuerzos más ingeniosos, pero nada mal dada la intempestiva hora. Tres…dos…uno….

"¿A quién diablos le estás diciendo que es tan enano que tendría que saltar para golpear a una hormiga en el ojo para llamar su atención?" Ed se puso morado por la vergüenza, el fastidio y la necesidad de contener el volumen de sus injurias, así que su voz salió como un cruce entre un graznido gutural y un siseo estrangulado. La sonrisa socarrona de par en par de Roy tampoco estaba ayudando. "Bastardo. Te juro, que si no estuviese atado a ese maldito contrato, yo te…" tragó saliva y se apartó.

"¿Tú me…?" Roy levantó fingidamente una ceja, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado mientras se contenía un bostezo detrás de su mano, haciéndolo parecer como si estuviera momentáneamente absorto en un contemplativo pensamiento, y Ed se mordió su labio al tiempo que se preguntaba con irritación cómo el hombre podía verse como si estuviese listo para que le hagan un retrato a pesar de haber sido arrastrado bruscamente fuera de su cama sólo segundos antes. Miró hacia el reloj sobre la repisa de la chimenea y frunció el ceño. Él ya había desperdiciado cinco minutos riñendo con Al y ahora con la persona que supuestamente debía de ser rescatada – él debía de estar perdiendo sus habilidades.

"Nunca prestas atención. Ahora levántate, bastardo, que no estoy bromeando. Tengo que sacarte de aquí _ahora_." Roy parpadeó, desconcertado ante la tensión en la voz de Ed. Él confiaba en el joven implícitamente, pero podía ser inmensamente frustrante llegar a un acuerdo con una mente que continuaba corriendo deprisa sin dejar indicaciones mientras esperaba que tú la sigas, e ignoró la voz en su cabeza que le indicaba que Ed probablemente aprendió _esa_ molesta treta de él. Los ojos del joven parpadearon sobre la arrugada camisa de uniforme y los pantalones que Roy todavía llevaba puestos, pero no había nada indecoroso en esa mirada, sólo un cálculo impersonal. "Y desvístete cuando lo hagas; si él ve tu uniforme tendido por ahí, va a asumir que acabas de dejar tu habitación para usar el inodoro, lo que nos dará unos cuantos minutos más ya que probablemente se quedará aquí esperando tu regreso. ¡Oh por el amor de…, puedes quedarte con la camiseta y los boxers puestos!" dijo bruscamente ante la mirada de incredulidad en el rostro de Roy. "No te hagas ilusiones, no voy a saltar sobre ti."

"Lo hiciste una vez," señaló Roy, manteniendo su tono de voz cuidadosamente suave mientras se movía para obedecer, aunque no pudo evitar que sus labios se torcieran. "¿Y quién es ese 'él' exactamente?"

Ed se encogió de hombros, aparentemente habiendo decidido que lo más digno por hacer era pasar por alto la última afirmación de Roy, aunque la dura mirada que lanzó le advirtió a Roy que no lo presione – al menos, aún no. "Todavía no lo sé ya que no conozco la lista. Algún lacayo de Hakuro con experiencia en operaciones encubiertas, o no se le habría confiado la tarea."

"¿Exactamente qué tarea?" La adrenalina en su sistema estaba empezando a disiparse, y Roy pudo sentir los inicios de una jaqueca tensional punzándole detrás de los ojos mientras se ponía a toda prisa una ropa casual que tenía de recambio. Emergencia o no, él _no_ iba a aparecer en público en ropa interior – el Fuhrer-electo tenía que tener _alguna_ pizca de dignidad. "¿Atentar contra mi modestia?" Él sabía que su lenta y medio adormilada mente no estaba haciendo algunas fáciles y obvias conexiones, y eso lo enfurecía a más no poder. Hakuro…operaciones encubiertas…oh. _Oh_. Él sabía que anoche había pasado algo por alto, que no fue el tener que aguantar la intervención bien intencionada de Maes y el extraño comportamiento de Ed.

El rubio alquimista dejó salir un tranquilo y divertido bufido. "Por favor, dada tu reputación con las damas, yo dudo que tengas algo de modestia contra la cual atentar. Tú eres realmente terrible sin café – espero que Hughes tenga un poco. Asesinarte, por supuesto. Ahora vámonos," y antes de que Roy pueda protestar, pueda decir que él ciertamente no iba a correr, él era el _Alquimista de Fuego_, demonios – él avanzó, tomó al hombre por los hombros y _buscó_.

Cuando finalmente la puerta se abrió silenciosamente, la más leve de las rendijas, para revelar a un oficial técnico de ojos grises, la habitación estaba prácticamente vacía, un uniforme desechado desparramado descuidadamente sobre el piso como si su dueño se lo hubiera quitado y lanzado a un lado en su camino a la cama, los botones y medallas guiñándole al momento que les llegaba la débil luz que abanicaba a través de la rendija.

* * *

Havoc manejaba como un loco por las largas y desiertas calles y ponía lo mejor de su parte para mantener su mente alejada del asiento trasero en donde Hawkeye se estaba escurriendo ondeadamente dentro de su uniforme. Ellos habían hecho una precipitada parada en su departamento, con la Mayor rehusándose a tomarse su tiempo para cambiarse, y en vez de eso arrebatando los artículos que colgaban ordenados en su clóset y regresando corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el auto, con las botas en la otra mano. Havoc había tomado el tiempo mientras la esperaba para quitarse su ropa casual y cambiarse al uniforme de repuesto que llevaba en la pequeña maletera de su auto – tú no trabajabas para Mustang sin estar preparado para movilizarse inmediatamente.

"Dobla a la izquierda más adelante, tenemos que recoger al Coronel Armstrong," musitó Hawkeye con una boca llena de ganchos para el cabello, sus dedos moviéndose a toda prisa sobre su cabello mientras lo retorcía hacia arriba hasta lograr sus acicaladas líneas, una operación que Havoc observaba con cierto pesar mientras levantaba la vista al espejo retrovisor. Los ojos de ella se encontraron brevemente con los suyos, pero no había una pizca de vergüenza por su despeinado estado mientras se daba golpecitos al rostro con un manojo de pañuelos de papel, retirándose la mayor parte de su maquillaje, sólo una severa mirada de preocupación. La modestia estaba entre las primeras cosas que dejabas cuando eras una mujer luchando por tu lugar en un mundo de hombres, y Riza Hawkeye era un soldado excepcional en todos los criterios. Sólo alguien que la conocía bien podía ver la tensión en su rostro, la presión reflejada en las líneas de su garganta mientras se reprendía a sí misma por haber dejado a su Comandante en Jefe en peligro.

"No es tu culpa, Riza." La cabeza de ella se sacudió hacia arriba desde su agachada posición sobre su regazo donde había estado cargando furiosamente sus armas, la furia y el miedo la estaban volviendo torpe. Los ojos de Jean eran serios en el espejo. "Nunca va a ser distinto. La cabeza que porta la corona es pesada, y Roy escogió este camino por sí mismo. El jefe lo encontrará a tiempo – él moriría antes de dejar que algo le pase al General, eso tú lo sabes." Se reprimió el amargo sabor de los celos que se le subió a su garganta como bilis mientras observaba a la mujer que amaba inquietándose por otro hombre. Era sólo la preocupación de una buena subordinada por la seguridad de su Comandante en Jefe, un Comandante en Jefe que él también había seguido y respetado. Él sólo se estaba comportando como un tonto…¿verdad?

"Yo también," dijo ahogadamente. "¿Cómo pude haber sido tan descuidada? Dejar pasar el hecho de que Hakuro controla la guardia en Central…Dios mío, si Al no hubiera estado sin ganas de dormir – si Ed no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando…." No era la primera vez, se admitió a sí misma, que por más que los últimos cuatro años le habían dolido a todos los que se habían preocupado por el mayor de los Elric, las habilidades con las que había regresado habían probado ser invaluables. Ella no pensaba estar celebrando al nuevo Fuhrer la próxima semana de no ser por la aparición de Auric, y ella estaba contenta de que la personalidad del Guardián siempre estaba presente en el restaurado Alquimista de Acero.

"Yo tengo igual culpa," dijo secamente su acompañante al tiempo que ignoraba una señal de pare y tomaba una curva a toda velocidad, haciendo chirriar los neumáticos. Él pudo ver la mansión Armstrong apareciendo por delante y a una colosal figura esperando por ellos en la puerta. Así que Alphonse había logrado ubicar al Coronel, bien. El menor de los Elric demostraba tener dotes para la logística, manteniendo la calma bajo presión. A esta hora, se suponía que debería de estar enardeciendo a las unidades leales a Mustang, incluida la propia compañía de Havoc, y el Capitán no tenía ninguna duda de que Al tendría todas las piezas en su lugar para ser movidas inmediatamente una vez que ellos arriben. "Yo estoy a cargo de la seguridad, ¿recuerdas?"

"Todos fuimos unos descuidados," ella suspiró amargamente. "Tan felices de regresar del frente, de estar tan cerca de nuestro objetivo, de tener a Edward de vuelta…estúpidos, estúpidos, estúpidos, así es como se pierden las guerras." La mano de ella sujetó con su puño el tosco uniforme de lana azul, los nudillos emblanqueciéndose por la presión. "Si algo le llegara a ocurrir al General, yo nunca me lo perdonaría, Jean. Y te juro que mataré a Hakuro."

Jean pisó el freno, llevando al automóvil a un chirriante alto ante el Coronel Armstrong y se inclinó para abrir la puerta para el gran hombre, quien se metió apretado rápidamente dentro del diminuto asiento del pasajero con sorprendente gracia. Sin embargo, en vez de arrancar de inmediato, Jean torció su cuerpo para mirar a la delgada mujer que se encontraba en el asiento trasero. "Con todo respeto, _Mayor_," y él notó con satisfacción el rígido efecto que esto pareció tener en la columna vertebral de Hawkeye, "esta guerra no se acaba hasta que todo esté _acabado_. Así que todavía no hemos perdido _nada_. Tiene que tener más fe en el Fuego y el Acero. Cuando te montas a un buen caballo, lo montas hasta el final. Y apostaría todo un año de paga a que veremos la investidura del Fuhrer Mustang la próxima semana." Y con eso, puso el auto en marcha y apretó a fondo el acelerador, los ojos firmes hacia adelante.

Armstrong miró de un rostro al otro. Su mostacho tembló. Y Riza supo lo que estaba a punto de venir. Chispas rosadas parecieron iluminar el interior del pequeño automóvil de Havoc mientras ella abría su boca para protestar débilmente. "No, en verdad, Coronel, no es…."

"Ah, Capitán Havoc, ¡qué discurso tan conmovedor! ¡nunca pensé que fuera tan poeta! Aunque coloquial, sonó como los Armstrongs en la víspera de la batalla – de hecho, un Armstrong en la Batalla de Homsberg en 1812…."

"Capitán," dijo la Mayor poniendo lo mejor de sí bajo las calurosas remembranzas del Coronel, "conduzca _más rápido_." Los azules ojos que se levantaron rápidamente para encontrarse con los de ella en el espejo retrovisor mantenían y reflejaban el matiz de risa de sus ojos. Y ella pudo verlos cuando se agrandaron momentáneamente cuando leyeron las gracias en sus ojos – y vieron el afecto que merodeaba en su interior.

"…tal vez el General Mustang hasta podría permitirme componer un poema para conmemorar su investidura. Después de todo, los Armstrongs tradicionalmente hemos jugado un rol preponderante en dichos eventos…."

* * *

Las luces ya estaban encendidas en el hogar de los Hughes cuando el Fuhrer-electo y el Alquimista de Acero sencillamente aparecieron en medio de la sala, Ed notó con aprobación. Al debe de haber tenido la previsión de llamar a Maes y de informarle sobre la situación. Tan igual como Alp lo hubiese hecho.

"¡Roy! ¿Te encuentras bien?" Maes se levantó de la mesa de escribir en la que había estado sentado.

"Me siento de maravilla," dijo su amigo sarcásticamente arrastrando las palabras. "Si no consideras el haber trabajado hasta el cansancio, no haber cenado y luego ser despertado en medio de la noche por un rubio cascarrabias. Y oh, ¿mencioné otro intento de asesinato?" Roy sabía que eso había sonado fastidioso, pero éste era Maes y todo era verdad y ¿cuál era el sentido de casi ser Fuhrer si no podía permitirse un berrinche de vez en cuando? ¿Y dónde diablos estaba el café en este lugar?

Maes tosió discretamente, labios torciéndose a pesar de las circunstancias. "Los dos primeros suenan terribles, estoy de acuerdo…pero ¿no deberías de estar acostumbrado al tercero dadas tus, uh, inclinaciones?" Una oscura mirada se lanzó hacia él y se alzó de hombros. "Qué, tú siempre has preferido a los rubios."

"Ésa es _demasiada_ información," interpuso el mencionado rubio cascarrabias. "¿Podríamos por favor cambiar el tema de los compañeros de cama de Roy – digo, del General bastardo y retornar al de los intentos de asesinato y qué es lo que vamos a hacer con ellos?"

"¿Celoso, Acero?" fue el insidioso comentario del mencionado General bastardo mientras se sentaba grácilmente en el sillón más cercano. "Digo, dada tu falta de experiencia."

"Ya quisieras, anciano," Ed le devolvió. Por alguna razón, las bromas estaban empezando a hacerlo sentir mejor, el estado embarazoso que había estado sintiendo alrededor de Roy lentamente se disipaba y el fuerte nudo en su estómago se desenredaba aunque lentamente. Él supuso que era por la familiaridad en todo esto. "Sólo estoy aburrido con toda esta conversación sobre los rubios – yo los prefiero pelirrojos, son más _ardientes_." En realidad, el de cabello y ojos oscuros y de sonrisa socarrona estuvo más cerca a la verdad, pero él saboreó el momento cuando los ojos de Roy se achicaron y se taladraron en los suyos. Él siempre había encontrado los ojos de Roy fascinantes, esa tonalidad de azul que parecía negro la mayor parte del tiempo, excepto si tú mirabas bien, bien de cerca con la luz apropiada. Entonces ellos eran de un azul profundo, como el océano en la noche, con chispas de destellante fosforescencia cuando el hombre se ponía realmente irritado. Justo como ahora.

Roy abrió su boca para decir algo verdaderamente desagradable, pero se contuvo a tiempo en cuanto Gracia Hughes hizo una sonriente y graciosa entrada, tan serena como si ellos hubiesen estado hablando de una cena la cual ella estaba presidiendo, en vez de asesinos fugitivos. "Roy, qué gusto verte otra vez, incluso si ésta no es la mejor de las circunstancias.

"Gracia. Luces adorable, como siempre." Toda la arraigada caballerosidad de Roy vino en su rescate y le dio una patada para que se levante. "Discúlpame la intromisión a esta intempestiva hora, pero Acero pensó a último minuto que éste era el lugar más seguro." Gracia se volteó, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras Edward se paraba un poco más derecho, sonriendo incómodamente. Por un momento, nadie dijo nada, luego de repente, Gracia avanzó a toda prisa y lanzó sus brazos alrededor de Ed.

"Oh…Edward…¡cuánto has crecido!" Ed vaciló por un momento, luego envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la figura maternal. Ella se sentía reconfortante, y él dejó caer su cabeza un poco, relajándose en el abrazo y respirando en su cálida y florida esencia que siempre le había recordado a su propia madre. "Cuando pensamos que habías muerto…Alicia estaba inconsolable…¡ella estará tan feliz de verte!"

Él asintió dentro del hombro de ella. "Yo tampoco puedo esperar a verla _en persona_," y lanzó una mirada asesina desde el hombro de Gracia hacia Maes mientras acentuaba las últimas palabras. El alto hombre parecía preocupado al tiempo que regresaba rápidamente el álbum de fotos a su espalda, quizás recordando la facilidad del Guardián con los cuchillos, específicamente su lanzamiento. "Pero en este momento tenemos…cosas…que discutir."

Como la apta y por largo tiempo esposa de militar, Gracia pareció entender casi instintivamente. Ella soltó a Ed y dio un paso hacia atrás, poniendo una brillante sonrisa en su rostro. "Por supuesto que tienen que hablar. Los dejo entonces. También tengo una cafetera encendida en la cocina, si no les importa conversar allá – además está más caliente que aquí." Se volteó para salir, dejando un beso en la mejilla de su esposo, luego se volteó a la altura de la puerta. "Cuídense…todos ustedes. Ed, cuida de Roy. Él necesita de alguien que esté pendiente de él, ahora más que nunca." Y salió serenamente, habiendo lanzado un fósforo en el barril de pólvora.

"Maes, ¿qué le has estado contando a tu esposa?" dijo Roy entre dientes apretados mientras metía sus manos en el bolsillo en busca de su encendedor. Él era el maldito _Alquimista de Fuego_ y podía cuidar de sí mismo, y el hecho de que Ed lo había salvado numerosas veces durante el transcurso de las pasadas semanas y de que él disfrutaba mucho sabiendo que Ed estaba pendiente de él no tenía nada que ver, punto.

"¿Por qué soy _yo_ el que tiene que estar pendiente de éste que no paga lo que debe?" Farfulló Ed simultáneamente con indignación. El hecho de que de todos modos lo hubiese hecho porque se lo debía por las múltiples veces en que el hombre había estado pendiente de Al y de él cuando eran niños y por haberlo ayudado en su búsqueda de la piedra, y porque él ama…le gustaba el hombre no era el punto, no era el punto, se coreó mentalmente a sí mismo.

Maes Hughes respiró profundo y apuntó dedos acusadores a los encabronados Alquimistas Estatales en su sala. "Roy. Tú _sí_ necesitas protección. Tú puedes ser políticamente uno de los bastardos más astutos y mañosos que jamás tendré el privilegio de conocer, pero como oficial, deberías de saber que es tu derecho y tu _deber_ el delegar ciertas responsabilidades. Como lo es tu seguridad personal. Tú eres un blanco mucho más grande que antes, especialmente durante este periodo de transición antes de que se consolide tu esperado ascenso al poder, y necesitas sacar de tu mente el que tienes que cuidarte las espaldas para que así puedas mantenerla en la visón general, en cosas como el reconstruir la nación y llevar a Amestris a la paz y prosperidad. Tú ya no eres solamente 'Roy Mustang, Alquimista de Fuego,' – tú vas a ser 'Roy Mustang, Fuhrer,' y eso es harina de otro costal." Él asintió de modo significativo ante la comprensión escrita en el rostro de su amigo cuando la realidad de lo que estaba a punto de asumir penetró en él. En medio de todo este caos de _eventos_, Roy realmente no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerse una idea de lo que conllevaría el convertirse en Fuhrer. La cabeza que porta la corona era de hecho pesada.

Y en cuanto al Alquimista de Acero… "Y en cuanto a ti, Ed, tú ya estás comprometido con eso – sí, lo _estás,_" dijo firmemente y el rubio abrió su boca para objetar, "porque tu sentido de responsabilidad no te permitirá hacer nada menos, y porque es una orden de un oficial superior, _Teniente Coronel Elric_…sin mencionar ese asunto de honrar el contrato de Auric."

"No me sorprende que el Gremio siempre evitaba meterse con los militares," murmuró Ed, "ustedes son una sarta de locos partidarios del poder." Sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa resignada, el ataque de resistencia reflexiva y petulante se había terminado tan abruptamente como se había iniciado. "Bueno, si lo pones de esa forma."

"Muy cierto," dijo Maes alegremente. Miró hacia Roy, cuyos ojos habían pasado de atónitos a entrecerrados y su rostro no mostraba expresión, en la manera que generalmente significaba que estaba a punto de hacer algo de increíble auto-sacrifico o estupidez, o posiblemente ambos. Oh-oh.

"Guardián." La cabeza de Ed se movió bruscamente con una inclinación. "¿Cuáles son las condiciones para la disolución de nuestro contrato?"

"La conclusión, o mi liberación cuando te plazca, o mi muerte," respondió Ed con cautela.

Roy asintió, como si ésa hubiera sido la respuesta que estaba esperando. "Entonces yo te libero de nuestro contrato, Guardián."

Ed le gritó, sus ojos ardiéndole. "¡Tú no puedes hacer eso!" Por alguna razón, se sintió como si el suelo bajo sus pies hubiera desaparecido y se sentía perdido, girando hacia el interior de un inmenso remolino sin una soga, perdido, cayendo…y con frío, mucho frío.

"Sí puedo y lo acabo de hacer," su ex cliente se alzó de hombros despreocupadamente, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina. "Ahora, ¿quién desea café?" Maes se apartó cuando su viejo amigo lo rozó al pasar junto a él, pero se recuperó a tiempo para extender su brazo y engancharse al brazo de Roy. Éste se volteó, la tranquila, implacable máscara del Fuhrer-electo estaba ahora completamente en su sitio.

"¿Sí, Brigadier?"

"Roy…no hagas esto. Deja de cancelar toda ayuda hacia tu persona. Tú no puedes hacerlo solo." El teléfono timbró en la habitación de al lado, y volvió a timbrar, y Maes gruñó. "Ése debe de ser Al para hacerme saber el progreso de la redada. Al menos ellos deben de haber aprendido al asesino en tus habitaciones. Y por el amor de Dios, _hablen_ ustedes dos antes de traer a Armstrong para que choque sus cabezas contra la del otro." Salió caminando de espaldas lentamente.

Reinó un pesado silencio en la habitación mientras ambos hombres evitaban los ojos del otro. Roy se sentó cansado en el sillón más cercano y puso su cabeza en sus manos, su máscara escapándose por un momento. Ed miró al hombre con ojos entrecerrados, luego se alzó de hombros filosóficamente y caminó fuera de la habitación. Se oyó un ruido, y luego Ed reapareció por la puerta con un par de tazas de café, una de las cuales se la ofreció silenciosamente a Roy, quien la aceptó sin mucho alboroto. Nuevamente descendió el silencio, pero esta vez fue más tranquilo mientras sorbían de sus tazas, y Roy finalmente se movió.

"Gracias."

Ed asintió. "Casi tan bueno como el mío, ¿eh?" Un toque de risa se alzó en sus ojos.

"Tu humildad te sienta bien," remarcó Roy socarronamente.

"Aprendí del mejor," vino la mordaz contestación. "Puede que lo conozcas. Alto, oscuro, increíblemente bien parecido, absolutamente _insufrible_ cuando lo provocas…." Eso le valió una poco entusiasta mirada de odio, y se regocijó en sus adentros, porque eso significaba que Roy no se estaba escondiendo detrás de esa irritante y serena máscara. "Además, ése es un hecho. Ahora, ¿qué fue todo eso?" Cambio de tácticas. Tal vez si sonaba lo suficientemente razonable y adulto, si tan sólo pudiera entender el razonamiento de Roy, él podría encontrar una manera de hacer que el hombre cambiara de opinión. Supuso que podría intentar sacarle la información a patadas, pero él no creyó que Gracia apreciaría que su casa fuera destruida, y de todas formas…tú siempre tenías que tener un plan alternativo.

Roy le arqueó una ceja elegantemente. "No tengo idea de lo que quieres decir, Acero. Tú parecías molesto de estar atado por nuestro acuerdo. Yo había pensado que estarías extasiado al ser liberado de él."

"Como dije, aprendí del mejor. El 'qué' es casi siempre insuficiente. Es el 'por qué' lo que necesita una respuesta." Ed se rehusó a esquivar la mirada cuando los ojos de Roy se levantaron para encontrarse con los suyos, un extraño calor se incrementaba en sus mejillas. Ellos podían oír a Maes hablando por teléfono en la habitación contigua, y una parte de Ed se moría por saber cómo iban las cosas allá en Central, pero por alguna razón esto era importante. Ese extraño sentido de determinación que se había despertado luego de su conversación con Al lo estaba presionando a dejar de huir y a sujetar los enmarañados hilos del destino que yacían ante él, y él sabía con certeza que el pelinegro que tenía en frente era la clave de todo. Y carajo, ya era hora de que ambos empezaran a hablar como adultos.

Roy de nuevo se reclinó en el espaldar, sus ojos nuevamente entrecerrados. "Te acabo de decir por qué."

"No, tú me has dicho por qué piensas que yo debería de estar feliz por ello. ¿Por qué lo haces?" Ed lo tocó ligeramente para concitar su atención. "El Roy Mustang que yo recuerdo no hubiera dudado en usar el contrato para favorecer a sus metas."

"Quizás ya haya alcanzado mis metas."

Ed resopló, golpeando sus manos contra la mesa de centro, haciendo que su taza ya vacía saltara. "Todo eso es pura mierda. Tú no estarás contento hasta estar entronizado con el poder para detener todas esas peleas absurdas. Y como esta noche lo ha demostrado, tú me _necesitas_. Quizá piensas que puedes usar la cadena de comando militar para obtener el mismo resultado, pero tú eres de los que siempre tienen un plan de respaldo. Entonces ¿por qué deshacerte de él?" Sus ojos se achicaron mientras pensaba. "A menos que…a menos que tú pienses que anular el contrato es necesario para obtener alguna otra meta. ¿Pero cuál?"

Roy estudió el intenso rostro que había observado crecer de niño a hombre, de reacio subordinado a algo que se acercaba a la amistad – y que podía acaso crecer y convertirse en algo más, si las circunstancias no parecieran estar siempre interfiriendo entre ambos. Ed era siempre de los que se lanzaban de cabeza justo en medio de la acción en busca de la respuesta a una pregunta, y el Alquimista de Fuego sabía por experiencia que Acero no iba a dejarlo escapar. "Haré un trato contigo. Tú me dices por qué estás tan molesto de estar liberado de nuestro acuerdo, y yo te diré por qué lo estoy haciendo. ¿Te parece justo?"

Tenía que haber una ventaja en algún lugar, pensó el rubio alquimista mientras observaba sospechosamente al Fuhrer-electo. Pero él no iba a llegar a ningún lugar sin ella, así que…se encogió de hombros fatalísticamente. Axioma de Guardián: saber cuándo perder la batalla para ganar la guerra. Algunas veces tienes que dejarle una abertura al enemigo para atraerlo con engaños dentro de una distancia de tiro. "Sí. ¿Quién empieza?"

Una sonrisa socarrona. "Yo pregunté."

"Bastardo," musitó Ed. "Está bien. Sólo recuerda, tú lo pediste." Una mano se levantó distraídamente hacia su pecho, frotándose la cicatriz con nerviosismo mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire y empezaba.

* * *

**Comentario de la Traductora:**

¡Diez más y termina! Y estamos a punto de empezar lo que a mi humilde entender es el inicio de la segunda parte más importante del fic, así que prepárense y saquen sus libros de Psicología (mentira).

Mil gracias por los reviews. Son siempre bienvenidos. Y Ayame chan, el email lo tienes que colocar en el espacio que se te indica debajo de su penname al momento de dejar el review, quiero contestarte los anteriores.

Nos vemos…


	27. Decisiones

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece. Y ésta es una traducción del fic original escrito en inglés por la talentosa _**Nike Femme**_**.**

Agradezco a Lady Seika Lerki por ayudarme revisando mi traducción.

xXx

_For an explanation of the Section Titles, please see the end of the story. _

_Para una explicación de los T__ítulos de las Secciones, por favor vean el final de la historia __**(Nike Femme)**_

**

* * *

**

**Full Circle  
****(Círculo Completo)**

* * *

**_Capítulo 27: Decisiones_**

_**I. **__**Litargirio**_

El oficial técnico de ojos pálidos miró con insolencia a su interrogador mientras éste resplandecía amenazadoramente ante él. Típico de los alfeñiques que seguían a un hombre como Munstang. Así que de alguna forma lo habían averiguado y habían hecho escapar al cobarde infeliz de sus habitaciones a tiempo. Y ahora ellos esperaban que él delate a su propio líder, de la misma manera que lo harían ellos de estar en un aprieto similar, sin duda alguna. Bueno, ellos pronto descubrirían que los hombres del General Hakuro no se intimidaban tan fácilmente. Él continuaba mirando con rebeldía al corpulento alquimista con mostacho de morsa y estrecho rizo en el medio de su frente. Nada lo haría hablar. Ningún señor. Ni tampoco ningún extravagante truco alquímico. Aunque no entendía cómo este idiota podía ser un alquimista estatal. Tal vez era el estrés, pero él casi podía ver las chispas rosas saliendo de los tensados músculos del hombre, los cuales estaban plenamente expuestos dado que había hecho trizas su camisa ni cinco minutos de empezada la sesión, lo cual le había inducido un leve malestar. Pero el oficial técnico había sido entrenado mejor que eso, y aparte del tic que se le había formado debajo de su ojo izquierdo, él permanecía estoicamente callado.

La jeringa vacía que él había estado llevando consigo fue tirada violentamente sobre la mesa ante sus narices y saltó con sorpresa, las esposas que ataban sus muñecas bajo el asiento de su silla traquetearon débilmente antes de que fuera regresado a su silla atornillada al piso por sus propios brazos que protestaban del dolor. Él fue forzado a inclinarse hacia delante en un ángulo incómodo para así aliviar la presión en sus hombros, su rostro casi plantado al borde de la mesa, y así sus ojos se encontraron a sólo pulgadas del destellante objeto mientras éste se balanceaba levemente de un lado a otro.

"El arma de un cobarde," retumbó su interrogador. "Con la intención de ser usada en una víctima dormida. Un agujerito, una pequeña burbuja de aire introducida en el flujo sanguíneo, para que viaje hacia el corazón, para parar su latido, una repentina y pacífica muerte con prácticamente ninguna evidencia de que haya sido un crimen." Siseó el hombre entre dientes despectivamente. "En otras palabras, un asesinato." Sacudió afligidamente su corrugado rostro de lado a lado en fingida consternación. "¿Qué pudo hacer que un distinguido y condecorado veterano como usted se rebajarse a tan mezquinas acciones, Oficial Técnico? ¿Para apuñalar a su víctima por la espalda en sus habitaciones en vez de enfrentarlo en el campo de batalla y darle la oportunidad de defenderse como lo haría un _hombre_? Yo sencillamente no puedo concebir que usted sea el único instigador de tan mezquina acción."

_No digas nada, _pensó el oficial técnico_, él sólo está tratando de cabrearte, de engañarte para que te entregues_. No digas nada…pero su mandíbula se endureció y supo con certeza que esos tranquilos ojos azules estaban notando su reacción al ser aguijoneado. El hombre se inclinó más cerca, y las chispas rosas parecieron intensificarse. "Al menos salve su honor, Oficial Técnico. Ayúdenos a descubrir a los verdaderos autores detrás de esta traición."

* * *

Desde detrás del espejo unidireccional, dos cabezas rubias observaban intensamente a Armstrong interrogar al asesino, una rubio pálido y la otra de hilos de oro. Ambos estaban casi al mismo nivel, aunque la forma cómo el varón se abrazaba lo hacía parecer un poquito más alto. Edward Elric negó con su cabeza cansadamente y se alejó del espejo. "Eso está todo mal. Él simultáneamente aguijonea el honor del hombre y luego le pide que traicione dicho honor delatando a sus camaradas – a su líder. Eso podría funcionar con uno más estúpido, pero este Oficial Técnico – Hendricks, ¿no es así? – no es tal persona, no por su file personal. Tú casi tendrías que admirar su lealtad, la que no estaba tan fuera de lugar." Él había optado por observar el interrogatorio en vez de participar, aunque estaba empezando a arrepentirse de tal decisión ya que se moría de ganas por hacer algo.

Riza Hawkeye lanzó un sonido de desprecio, sus labios apretados mientras continuaba mirando intensamente a través del vidrio como si sus ojos pudiesen abrir un agujero a través del cual pudiera entrar a la habitación y estrangular al Oficial Técnico. Sus manos estaban apretadas en puños de nudillos emblanquecidos a sus costados. "El Teniente Coronel Armstrong es un interrogador experto, él generalmente ha logrado su propósito. Y si no, bueno, aún contamos con suficiente evidencia para culpar a este hombre y sus cómplices de la guardia. Incluso hasta Juicio Sumario."

"Ése no es el punto," dijo suspirando su compañero, sobándose la longitud de su nariz mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba caer en una destartalada silla plegable. Eran ya, ¿más de las tres de la mañana? La piedra del edificio había alcanzado esa sensación de sudor frío que hiela los huesos y envolvió su capa más firmemente a su alrededor. Al podría estar bien con el uniforme puesto, pero Ed ciertamente no lo estaba – eso le recordó la razón por la que se había enrolado en primer lugar, y eso no era algo en lo que particularmente disfrutaba meditar. Aunque había accedido a usar ese uniforme de gala para la investidura en un momento de debilidad – maldito Maes y malditos álbums de fotos, pensó malhumorado, ignorando cuidadosamente la vocecita en su cabeza le que estaba sugiriendo asolapadamente que eran otras las motivaciones. Sacó a rastras a esa distracción de su mente y miró a Hawkeye, quien se había volteado hacia él, perpleja. "Este hombre es sólo un peón, y en la vida, como en el ajedrez, todos jugamos por el rey. Ponte a pensar – yo podría sacar a Hakuro sin siquiera derramar una gota de sudor, pero podría levantar sospechas – tenemos que desacreditar a Hakuro para así poder purgar a la milicia de él y su ruin poder mientras hacemos aparecer a Mustang por encima de todo eso, así como también enviar un claro mensaje a otros potenciales demandantes de la posición de Fuhrer. Y prefiero no inclinarme hacia la evidencia sembrada – las confesiones son mucho más limpias si las puedes conseguir. Aunque si ése es el caso…." Se encogió de hombros, sólo el más leve movimiento de arriba y abajo de sus hombros mientras una sombría sonrisa tiraba en los extremos de su boca. "Las necesidades obligan donde el diablo manda, Mayor."

Ella se apartó del joven, su boca seca, y él le alzó una curiosa ceja. Finalmente, ella graznó, "Eso suena como algo que diría el General…señor."

"No es verdad," él dijo a la defensiva, hasta en forma infantil. Arrugó la cara ante la formalidad de ella, sabiendo que ambos estaban recordando la misma noche de hace ocho años atrás. "Es sólo que…es práctico. Es la política." Pero él se vio reflejado en los tristes y conocedores ojos de ella, y supo que lo que ella había dicho era verdad, y un irrazonable resentimiento se le subió a su boca como bilis.

"Tú ya no eres un niño, Edward."

* * *

"Lo dije con respecto a Auric, y lo diré de nuevo con respecto a Ed – él ya no es un niño, Roy." El General de Brigada tomó ventaja del receso en la actividad ocasionado por el retiro de un grupo de oficiales del estudio de Roy y el ingreso del siguiente para moverse un poco más cerca de su amigo y así continuar con la sosegada discusión que habían estado teniendo en el auto mientras iban en camino. A través de la ventana que dominaba la parte frontal de la casa, él pudo ver a Havoc mirando con ojos resentidos a un mayor que parecía nervioso antes de saludarlo – él estaba tomando las responsabilidades de la seguridad muy en serio luego del susto que casi recibieron todos hacía tres horas atrás. Maes Hughes tenía que admitir que los pocos minutos que él había pasado en su sala esperando que Roy y Ed llegaran habían sido de entre los más largos de su vida, habiendo aparecido ambos de la manera como lo hicieron justo pisándole los talones a la tensa llamada de Alphonse, todo eso era ahora un revoltijo en su memoria. Grillos. Ed. Asesinos. Guardias. Roy. Y gracias a dios por los instintos del Guardián. Recorrió una mano a través de su cabello y se sacó los anteojos para limpiarlos, un hábito nervioso que Gracia nunca había podido quitárselo.

Roy se sobó la longitud de su nariz mientras cerraba los ojos y se acomodaba en su silla, agradecido de estar en los conocidos ambientes de su propia casa, incluso si el constante ir y venir de botas en sus alfombras estaban dejando manchas y ralladuras que seguramente iban a poner en forma a la señora de la limpieza cuando venga el próximo martes. Oh bueno, tal vez podría hablar con Alphonse Elric para que use un poquito de alquimia en las manchas más rebeldes – el joven sin lugar a dudas sería más servicial en esto que su hermano mayor. Mucho más fácil que llenar él mismo la alfombra con tiza. "Creo que ya hemos confirmado que yo estoy enteramente al tanto de ello, Brigadier. Generalmente, cuando uno tiene más de dieciocho…."

"Otra vez te estás haciendo el gracioso, Roy. Y tú sólo haces eso cuando sabes que estoy _en lo cierto_." Maes Hughes negó con su cabeza con cansancio mientras se acomodaba cuidadosamente los anteojos en su nariz. "¿Cuándo vas a dejarlo tomar sus propias decisiones?" _Por su bien y por el tuyo_, quería agregar, pero se contuvo, sabiendo que las palabras no apropiadas probablemente forzarían la paciencia de Roy a un punto de quiebre.

Ojos circundados por sombras se abrieron para reposar fríamente en él, el duro destello en sus insondables profundidades eran una advertencia. "Como con todos mis hombres, Brigadier, yo nunca le he dejado hacer nada más que _eso_." Y Maes tuvo que esquivar esa implacable mirada, conociendo la verdad en ella, viendo el dolor que revoloteaba detrás de esa intensa mirada de obsidiana en el pálido rostro que se había tornado gris debido a la fatiga. "Sí tú amas algo, déjalo libre; si regresa a ti, es tuyo…"

"…si no, ¿nunca fue para ti?" terminó Maes suavemente. "Ten fe en él, Roy."

"Ni me atrevería a no hacerlo," suspiró su amigo. "Él me patearía el trasero si no." Y un leve brillo de humor iluminó sus oscuros ojos.

_**

* * *

**__**II. **__**Ablución**_

"¿Todavía insiste en que usted y solamente usted planeó el asesinato del Fuhrer-electo Mustang?"

"¡Sí!"

"¿A pesar de que sus cómplices entre la guardia ya han confesado que fue alguien más el que lo planeó, el que dio la orden para su accionar?"

"¡Sí! Y si ellos han confesado, usted no debería de estar así de desesperado por un nombre, ¿no es así, _Alquimista Estatal_?" Las palabras fueron dichas venenosamente entre dientes a Armstrong, los pálidos ojos ahora iluminados con la llama de un ferviente creyente. El interrogatorio había continuado por horas ya, y Ed tenía que admitir, mientras observaba a través del espejo, que estaba impresionado de que Armstrong haya sido capaz de llegar tan lejos con el Oficial Técnico Hendricks. Al menos ahora el hombre estaba hablando, aunque sólo para burlarse. Tal vez las chispas rosas que inducían al delirio servían a un propósito de esos, pensó socarronamente, y luego sacudió su cabeza en confusión – él obviamente necesitaba más café si realmente estaba pensando en eso. Era bueno de que Hawkeye ya hubiera salido a buscar un poco. Con dificultad, trajo a su mente de vuelta a la escena que se sucedía delante de él, reposando su mano levemente contra el frío vidrio mientras observaba al miserable prisionero juntando fuerzas y escupiendo en la cara de Armstrong. "Ustedes jamás va a sacarme nada. ¡Peones tontos y blandos de ese inmoral, cobarde y mujeriego fenómeno alquímico!"

Si su brazo izquierdo no hubiera sido humano, Ed indudablemente habría golpeado su puño a través de la placa de vidrio, aunque en realidad, cuando te ponías a pensar en ello, los insultos del Oficial Técnico no eran peores a las cosas que él le había dicho entre gritos a Roy durante todos estos años. Irónico. En vez de ello enterró sus uñas en su palma y observó con una curiosa mezcla de rabia y extraña distancia mientras Armstrong lentamente buscaba entre su bolsillo y sacaba un doblado y monogramado pañuelo. Con el mismo deliberado movimiento, el Alquimista del Brazo Fuerte levantó su mano y limpió su rostro, su expresión no cambió ni una pizca. Se movió hacia el otro extremo de la mesa y jaló la silla, sentándose pesadamente, la endeble silla común chirriando preocupadamente bajo su peso. Hendricks lo observó con ojos medio temerosos mientras Armstrong se guardaba su pañuelo y doblaba sus manos frente a él sobre la mesa. Y cuando finalmente habló, fue con una despreciable frialdad la cual Ed jamás había creído capaz en el sentimental alquimista.

"Aparte de cualquier otra cosa que sea el General…él es la mejor esperanza de una paz y un futuro para Amestris. Y al menos nosotros quienes lo seguimos _decidimos_ hacerlo así con nuestros ojos abiertos a la verdad. Lo cual es mucho más de lo que yo puedo decir de usted."

El rostro de Hendricks se retorció. Y en el otro lado del espejo, el rostro de Ed hizo lo mismo mientras caía de rodillas, el entendimiento golpeándolo en una vertiginosa ola, esa nauseabunda sensación del piso desapareciendo bajo sus pies regresando con toda fuerza.

_De__cisión_. Una decisión. Eso era lo que el bastardo le estaba dando – siempre se lo había dado. Y él había estado demasiado cerrado como para comprender.

Imágenes de su última conversación con el hombre se desenrollaron desarticuladamente a través del ojo de su mente como cuadros entrecortados de un rollo de película. Él había terminado de contarle a Mustang lo mismo que él le había contado a Al más temprano. Le había mostrado la cicatriz. Había admitido – y eso había sido realmente difícil – que se sentía perdido, confundido, vulnerable – inútil. Y que el contrato le daba un propósito. Un deber que debía ser cumplido. Una meta por la cual moverse hacia delante. Que por más que lo controlaba, él necesitaba esa estructura, algo a lo cual aferrarse en un mundo intransigente. Y después de todo eso, él había levantado la mirada hacia el pelinegro, esperando por algo – cualquier cosa – a lo cual aferrarse…rayos, él incluso se había preparado para uno de aquellos famosos comentarios ofensivos que le hacían rabiar. Pero Roy había permanecido tercamente en silencio.

"_¿Y entonces?_"

"_¿Y entonces qué, Acero?_" Roy había juntado sus dedos frente a su rostro y había cerrado los ojos mientras escuchaba la historia de Ed. A medida que éste hablaba, él abrió los ojos, pero Ed no había podido leer la emoción que estaba escondida en sus oscuras profundidades.

"_Demonios bastardo, no me tomes por estúpido como si fuese una de tus marionetas,_" él había gruñido, desenfrenándose a falta de algo más qué hacer, usando al hombre como un saco de arena para golpear como siempre lo había hecho, ignorando la voz en su cabeza que le señalaba que estaba siendo irracional e infantil – una voz doblemente fastidiosa por el hecho que sonaba notablemente como la suya.

Roy se había examinado las uñas en un elaborado acto de despreocupación. "_Contrario a la creencia popular, no me produce diversión el tomar por estúpida a la gente, Acero. Bueno, quizás sólo a ti, una y otra vez._" Y luego en respuesta al gruñido sin palabras de Ed, él había levantado una delgada ceja en un aparente y momentáneo arrebato de cólera. "_Vamos, Ed, ¿tú piensas que tengo a todo el mundo bajo mis hilos?_"

Entonces, ojos dorados habían soltado chispas de sorpresa; el comentario aplicadamente descortés de Mustang le resonó en su lejana memoria, sacudiendo a su mente dentro de un estado de despierta conciencia, trayendo consigo una recordada frustración, enojo, culpa…culpa que había canalizado mal, se dio cuenta con el beneficio de años de retrospectiva. Con la típicamente infantil visión del mundo de un niño, él había querido que el hombre le dé lo que quisiera, cuando lo quisiera, sin pensar en lo que le podría costar a Mustang, y parado allí en la sala de Maes, él había sentido una lenta quemazón subiéndole a sus mejillas mientras recordaba todo lo que le había demandado al hombre en ese entonces, y todo lo que había recibido a pesar de él mismo. Los ojos oscuros de Roy habían reposado pensativamente en su rostro, observándolo cuidadosamente como si buscaran algo, y luego un aire de satisfacción había cruzado su rostro al tiempo que se levantaba grácilmente. "_Esto ha sido de lo más instructivo, Acero, pero creo que escucho un auto afuera, lo cual significa que es hora de irme. Tienes mi más sincero agradecimiento por tus…_servicios_ de esta noche_," y la exasperante sonrisa socarrona que torcía los labios del hombre mientras permitía que su fingido tono provoque e insinúe le había dado una bizarra apariencia de normalidad a la situación. Sin embargo, volviéndolo a recordar, el rubio alquimista pudo ver que lo que él había tomado como la usual arrogancia del hombre realmente había sido una fachada para ocultar una más profunda capa de dolor.

"¡_Espera un minuto_!" Dijo Ed bruscamente, parándose de un salto mientras miraba beligerantemente al otro alquimista. "_Quid pro quo _(1)_, cabrón. Te di mis razones, ahora dime las tuyas. Nosotros teníamos un _acuerdo_."_

Roy se había alzado de hombros. "_Mis razones son obvias, si tan sólo te dieras el tiempo de pensar en ellas. Ahora que ya no eres un niño, podrías intentar usar tu cabeza en vez de recurrir a la violencia, Acero, lo verás como un cambio estimulante, estoy seguro._" Y con ello, el hombre se había dirigido hacia la puerta, dejando a Ed boquiabierto, atrapado entre la incredulidad y ciega furia.

"_Pase lo que pase, estoy seguro de que Mustang nos mostrará el camino_." Ed había recitado amargamente a la espalda del alquimista, recordando a un joven Teniente Coronel a quien había visto salir en Risembool ocho años atrás y sus palabras a Al en ese tiempo. La contraparte mayor de ese hombre se había detenido en el umbral de la puerta, pero no se había dado vuelta. "_Ja. No me jodas._"

"_Yo te guiaría, Ed, si tan sólo te _decidieras_,_" y Ed se había sobresaltado ante el uso de su nombre y al delicado pero enfático tono con el que habló el General. "_Pero yo nunca pude retenerte. Ni siquiera cuando eras niño, y nunca como hombre. _Auric_ entendió eso cuando se decidió a aceptar el contrato._" Con eso, Roy se había ido, el destacamento de seguridad de Havoc revoloteando alrededor suyo, armado hasta los dientes, mientras lo metían a empujones dentro de un inmenso auto negro que salió ronroneando hacia la noche, Maes dándole al rubio alquimista una preocupada mirada hacia atrás mientras había seguido en el auto de escolta. Y Ed se había teletransportado de regreso a Central en un estado de extrema confusión, un estado que no se había disipado con las horas. Hasta ahora. Maldito hombre. En cuanto Ed lo encuentre, lo primero que le iba a enseñar al bastardo era cómo hablar claramente y no en clave. Sea o no sea un Alquimista, tenían que haber _ciertos_ límites.

El delgado y rubio alquimista envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas mientras colocaba su espalda contra la pared y se mecía levemente hacia un lado y otro, absorto en sus pensamientos. "_Mis razones son obvias…Yo te guiaría, Ed, si tan sólo te _decidieras…." Las palabras de Roy resonaban en su adolorida cabeza. Mierda. ¿Cómo había sido tan ciego? Él había estado tan atrapado en sus propios problemas que no había conseguido recordar el viejo adagio del Guardián: Existen dos lados en cada puerta. Esto es, la forma más fácil de entender una situación era mirándola desde el punto de vista del otro. Roy había disuelto el contrato porque Ed lo había hecho parecer como si éste lo estuviera honrando bajo coacción, y el maldito código de honor de Roy no le permitía obligar a sus hombres a través del temor, o coerción, o nada _más_ que una decisión salida de su propia voluntad. Él con gusto asumiría la carga de liderarlos, pero sólo si ellos estaban dispuestos a reconocer que había sido su propia decisión de seguir y de vivir con las consecuencias de dicha decisión. Hawkeye, Havoc, Fury, Hughes y Armstrong – todos ellos habían tomado la decisión de seguir al hombre con los ojos muy abiertos. Y ahora él le estaba dando la oportunidad a Ed de hacer lo mismo.

Ed se frunció el ceño a sí mismo. Eso era lo que Mustang había querido decir cuando dijo que Auric lo había entendido. El Guardián había sido el que selló el contrato, un reconocimiento implícito de que él estaba tomando la decisión bajo su propia voluntad, de que él y sólo él era responsable de sus decisiones – de que él era un adulto, libre e independiente. En otras palabras un _igual_, y Mustang lo había tratado como tal. Pero Ed no había decidido entrar en ese contrato, y Mustang no lo iba a retener por una promesa hecha por otro – más que eso, no le permitiría usar el contrato como un problema para así evitar tener que tomar decisiones de los cuales ahora él sería único responsable como adulto. Si él escogía permanecer al lado de Mustang, ésa sería su total y exclusiva decisión – como lo sería si decidiera irse. Una reacia sonrisa reptó lentamente en su rostro mientras escuchaba su propia voz diciéndole a Al, "_Él presiona __a todos hasta los límites de sus potenciales – e incluso más allá de ellos._" _Bastardo_, insertó automáticamente. _¿Qué harías si yo simplemente me alejara?_

_Dejarte ir_, fue la despreocupada respuesta. Él casi podía ver al hombre parado frente a él, mirándolo con esa exasperante sonrisa socarrona y esos burlones ojos. _Pero eso sería una lástima – yo le di a Auric la misma oportunidad, ¿recuerdas? Y él decidió quedarse y enfrentar sus miedos, buscar su propósito. Pero bueno, no podemos esperar el mismo coraje en un enano, ¿no es así?_

_¡No me llames enano! Y yo no tengo miedo, _dijo de forma exasperante. _Y no puedo creer que esté discutiendo contigo en mi cabeza. Manipulador, escurridizo, holgazán imbéci__l…. _

_Lenguaje, Acero. Ya __eres grandecito como para conocerlo mejor. Y técnicamente, ya que yo estoy en tu cabeza, como tú claramente lo expusiste, yo creo que te acabas de llamar a ti mismo ena…. _

_No seas condescendiente conmigo__, hijo de perra._

Una risa divertida. _Déjà vu. No hagas que lo sea._

El Alquimista de Acero gruñó y golpeó su cabeza contra la pared. Decisiones. Siempre con las malditas decisiones. El único tiempo que él podía recordarse libre de esta constante lucha era cuando su mamá había estado viva y él había sido un niño…se quedó paralizado y recorrió ese pensamiento nuevamente. Él había dejado de ser un niño desde el momento en que había tomado esa primera decisión de intentar traer de regreso a su madre. Y esa primera decisión había derivado en tantas muchas otras. Sacrificando su brazo para fijar el alma de Al a la armadura. Decidiendo vivir y aceptar el automail. Y luego recordando el ofrecimiento hecho por ese joven oficial de cabello oscuro…sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y miraron a la nada mientras caía en cuenta de otra mini epifanía.

Esa aterciopelada voz volvió a hablar en su mente. _Así que ya estás empezando a ver_._ Tú siempre has tomado tus propias decisiones_. Y la voz de Roy era tan endemoniadamente amable y comprensiva, y Ed se encontró teniendo que contenerse el nudo en su garganta. _Lo único que yo podía hacer por ti en ese entonces era ayudarte, abrirte más opciones para que tú decidieras._ La milicia y sus recursos. Los exámenes para ser Alquimista Estatal. Las misiones – y los viajes 'no autorizados'. La mente de Ed flotaba mientras él de pronto miraba su vida entera con otros ojos.

Pero Roy había hecho algo más que simplemente proveer opciones. Él le había permitido mantener a Ed cierta apariencia de normalidad al convertirse a sí mismo en un escudo y un chivo expiatorio – y no sólo por los incontables edificios que Ed había dañado durante sus misiones, cualquiera de ellas. Permitirle a Ed tomar su rabia – su miedo y miseria al ser empujado tan rápido hacia la adultez – y desquitarse con él significaba que Ed podía evitar tener que aceptar que sus acciones generalmente tenían consecuencias. Él ya había luchado con la más grande de ellas, y le era recordada cada vez que veía a su hermano atrapado en la voluminosa armadura – al menos Roy podía protegerlo del resto por un tiempo. Y así lo había hecho, permitiéndole a Ed perseguir sus metas sin impedimentos. Lo había dejado caer. Se había entregado a sí mismo – y había dejado que Ed se alejara, y había aceptado el dolor y la soledad que fue la consecuencia de dicha decisión. Lo había honrado al nunca rebajarse ante algo tan vil como la lástima. Y así ahora, después de cuatro años, ellos habían llegado a una encrucijada. Si ser un niño significaba vivir sin preocuparse de las consecuencias de tus decisiones, ser un adulto significaba aprender a aceptar esas consecuencias. Y si Ed quería ser visto como un adulto…un igual…un _compañero_, y su traidora mente se quedó más rato de lo que debía en esa palabra, recordando la sensación de piel desnuda y hábiles manos y sedosos labios….

Decisiones. Vivir o morir. Quedarse o irse. Levantarse o caer. Rendirse…o seguir presionando. Él conocía su decisión. Incluso había sermoneado a la Puerta sobre ella, y él se sorprendería si ahora la dejara que haga de él un hipócrita. Y así tal cual, él de pronto sintió una sensación de propósito fusionarse en su pecho e instalándose con ecuanimidad. Es hora de levantarse y seguir viviendo. Así que él no sabía _exactamente_ lo que se suponía debía de hacer ahora – él improvisaría de la manera como lo había hecho siempre, después de todo, eso no era tan diferente a despertarse al otro lado de la Puerta y sin memoria. Puede que Al ya no lo necesite, pero ese bastardo de sonrisa socarrona ciertamente podía necesitar la ayuda. Su destino estaba frente a él, a pesar de que todavía no lo podía ver con claridad, y él sólo podía lidiar con una decisión a la vez, y pudo jurar que escuchó a Alp suspirar de alivio de que su tonto compañero Guardián finalmente había recordado el lema no oficial de su Gremio. Es curioso, esa dualidad de pensamiento y sentimiento con la que había estado forcejeando se había ido, quedando en su lugar una centrada certeza, y la idea cruzó su mente de que una corona también simbolizaba la perfección de un metal, de una manera extrañamente apropiada a la luz de su título oficial como Alquimista Estatal. Y en una súbita liberación de tensiones, él empezó a reír, agarrando firmemente su estómago, lágrimas rodándole por su rostro mientras reía y caía sobre su costado, haciéndose un ovillo mientras se entregaba a un leve caso de histeria. Muy a lo Acero.

Él todavía seguía riéndose cuando la puerta se abrió para revelar a Hawkeye parada ahí con una cafetera en una mano y un par de tazas en la otra, luciendo sorprendida al encontrar al Alquimista de Acero riéndose en medio del piso como si hubiera perdido la razón. "Señor…Edward, ¿te encuentras bien?"

El joven luchó valientemente para amansar su histeria, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos, detrás de ellas se podían oír estranguladas risas. Finalmente, levantó la vista para mirarla, una sonrisa de auto-desprecio tirando de sus labios. "Todo está bien, Mayor. Sólo…problemas de crecimiento." Él no dio más detalles, y ella no presionó, pero a veces Riza Hawkeye se preguntaba si existía un requerimiento de Alquimista Estatal para que todos ellos hablen en clave siempre que les sea posible para volver locos a los que los rodean. Y el Acero se estaba volviendo casi tan grave como el Fuego por sus oscuros lenguajes particularmente ambiguos. "A veces ser un adulto apesta, ¿sabes?"

Bueno, esa última parte, al menos, había sido bastante clara. Riza giró una rueda mental en su mente, seleccionando de las cuatro respuestas que todos los soldados aprendían para cubrir cualquier eventualidad: No, señor; señor, sí señor; perdón señor; y oh, el que ella estaba buscando…"Sí, señor" Y ellos compartieron un momento de perfecto y mutuo entendimiento mientras los ojos de ambos se encontraban. Ella elevó más arriba la astillada cafetera azul. "Aunque pienso que esto puede ayudar – agregué un chorro de whiskey que el General esconde en el cajón de su escritorio. Es del bueno."

Ed le levantó una sardónica ceja, luciendo sorprendentemente igual que el Alquimista de Fuego al arrastrar las palabras, "Hawkeye…¿tú _robaste_ el whiskey de Mustang?"

"Lo liberé temporalmente, señor," corrigió ella. Él rió socarronamente, y ella añadió defendiéndose, "yo ya lo devolví. Y después de todo…¡él se roba mi bolígrafo favorito todo el tiempo y cree que yo no lo noto!" Ella le frunció el ceño desafiante, pareciéndose sorprendentemente a cierto muy rubio alquimista en sus años mozos.

"Oh créeme, no me estoy quejando," Ed lanzó un suspiro mientras levantaba su brazo para tomar la taza de café que ella le ofrecía. El primer sorbo le escaldó la lengua, pero se sentía bien mientras descendía, y se regocijó en el cálido rubor que lentamente llenaba su cuerpo mientras rodaba delicadamente su cabeza de lado a lado, tratando de aliviar la tensión en sus hombros.

"¿El Coronel Armstrong ha tenido algún adelanto con el prisionero?"

Ed hizo una mueca mientras se paraba y se estiraba cuidadosamente. Él pudo sentir la rigidez de sus músculos por su entrenamiento de más temprano – lo que no daría por un buen masaje. Mmm. Él se preguntó ociosamente si las manos de Mustang todavía no se habían sanado. "No lo creo. Ah bueno. Creo que es hora del Plan B." _Está bien, bastardo, estoy decidiendo hacer esto. Por ti. Porque yo lo quiero. ¿Contento? _Una silenciosa sonrisa socarrona fue la única respuesta, y se negó a sí mismo con su cabeza. Él necesitaba encontrar al _verdadero_ Mustang y discutir de eso con él…pero primero lo primero, él tenía que conseguir la seguridad del hombre, y sólo había una forma de hacerlo. Ah, la dicha de la intriga política. Debido a toda su propia ambivalencia al respecto, era extensamente conocido entre la comunidad de Guardianes de que el único entre ellos llamado Auric hacía un despliegue de un particular refinamiento para manipular excepcionalmente las situaciones complejas, y el Gremio había estado más que feliz de hacer uso de esa creencia. Había llegado el momento de usar algo de aquello en sus propios asuntos.

Hawkeye miró con sospecha a su oficial superior que sólo lo era de nombre, porque el joven había sonado completamente muy displicente acerca de la situación. Un cierto General tendía a adoptar ese mismo tono donde quiera que estuviera a punto de hacer algo que él sabía que ella no iba a estar enteramente de acuerdo – tal vez eso se le estaba pegando a Edward. "¿Cuál es el plan B?"

Un repentino destello de un colmillo la hizo retroceder involuntariamente. "Eso sería Hendricks y yo solos en la habitación y ustedes dos esperando afuera, por favor. No tienes que enterarte de nada de lo que no puedes ver."

Hawkeye palideció. "Señor…usted sabe que las reglas de la milicia prohíben cualquier forma de tortura. Y usted _es_ un oficial, así no se haya decidido a vestir el uniforme…."

Él le mostró burlones ojos tristes. "Mayor Hawkeye, ¡me siento herido! ¿No confía en mí? Además, aquí la clave es…que yo no visto uniforme. A pesar de eso, usted y yo sabemos que yo estoy…sujeto a las reglas de la milicia. ¿Pero él lo sabe? El miedo puede ser una palanca muy útil – axioma del Guardián cuando actúa como…controlador." Juntó abruptamente sus manos en un aplauso, sonó un agudo estallido como el de una pistola, y ella saltó buscando instintivamente su propia arma mientras sus ojos revolteaban alrededor buscando los reveladores disparos de energía alquímica. Ed levantó sus manos en un gesto de paz a pesar de que una brillante sonrisa se extendía por su rostro. "¿Ves?"

"¿Existe algún rol que los Guardianes no hayan tomado?" preguntó ella malhumorada mientras respiraba hondo, tratando de nivelar su acelerado pulso. "Y con todo respeto, Teniente Coronel Elric, señor, si usted alguna vez vuelve a hacer eso, yo le _dispararé_."

La dorada mirada se tornó maliciosamente burlona. "Anotado, Mayor. Y casi todo está tomado. Aunque yo trato de evitar lavar los platos. Y las ventanas, son una lata. Sin embargo yo puedo cocinar y tender camas."

"Estoy segura de que el General estará más que agradecido, señor," dijo ella seriamente – y fue recompensada por una genuina carcajada.

**

* * *

**

Nota de la Autora:

_The __**litharge**__ (or letharge) is the leftover scum, spume, or ashes of a metallic operation._

_El __**litargirio**__ es la capa de suciedad sobrante, la espuma, o las cenizas de una operación metálica._

_**Ablution**__ is the process of washing a solid with a liquid, usually in water. Spiritually and psychologically, it is facing one's emotions and letting feelings flow, so that innocence and purity can be restored._

_**Ablución**__ es el proceso de lavar un sólido con un líquido, usualmente agua. Espiritual y psicológicamente, es enfrentar las emociones de uno y dejar que tus sentimientos fluyan, para que así esa inocencia y pureza pueda ser reestablecida._

**Nota de la Traductora:**

(1) Quid pro quo: 'algo por algo', 'toma y daca', 'una por otra'. Del latín original.

Éste ha sido uno de los capítulos más complicados para traducir. Mil disculpas si no entienden algo. Por favor, pregúntenme si no entienden alguna frase. Hago mea culpa con pleno conocimiento.

La próxima semana empezaré la publicación de un nuevo fic. Returning Echoes. Estoy muy emocionada por ello. Espero que me acompañen en esta nueva experiencia.

Ahora… ¡review!


	28. Problemas de Mujeres

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece. Y ésta es una traducción del fic original escrito en inglés por la talentosa _**Nike Femme**_**.**

Agradezco a Lady Seika Lerki por ayudarme revisando mi traducción.

* * *

**Full Circle  
****(Círculo Completo)**

* * *

**_Capítulo 28: Problemas de Mujeres_**

El tren traqueteó sobre las secciones de la antigua y nueva vía férrea, sacudiéndose un poco más de lo usual al momento que sus ruedas pasaban sobre las uniones que todavía no calzaban perfectamente. Sin embargo sus pasajeros, la mayoría de ellos de la alta sociedad, no se quejaban – ya era suficiente milagro el que las vías hayan sido reinstaladas en tan corto tiempo, y todos ellos estaban deseosos por llegar a Central a tiempo para la investidura del nuevo Fuhrer. Pocos de ellos estaban al tanto, sin embargo, de que las personas responsables de tal pequeño milagro se encontraban entre ellos.

Alphonse Elric se extendió cansado cuan largo era a lo largo de toda la extensión del asiento del tren, agradecido de que tuvieran el compartimiento para ellos solos – era increíble lo que podías conseguir con el destello de un reloj de Alquimista Estatal y una mirada asesina, y Ed era muy, pero muy bueno en esto último. Habían sido unos días muy agotadores. Primero, ese feo asunto del General Hakuro y su intento de asesinar al General Mustang, después un viaje de emergencia hacia un pequeño poblado al norte que había sido virtualmente diezmado durante los conflictos y cuyo sistema municipal estaba exigiéndose hasta el punto del colapso cuando los refugiados del extremo norte les dieron una visita. Las vías que los dirigían al pueblo habían sido voladas en cierto punto del trayecto, así que Ed había tenido que teletransportarlos de un polo al otro, pero al menos el pueblo ahora podría solicitar ayuda si surgía algo más. Al se movió nerviosamente mientras recordaba el hedor de la madera quemada y carne putrefacta que había gravitado sobre el pueblo cuando recién llegaron, y la mirada ausente de los niños, y la desesperación en los rostros de los adultos. Gracias al cielo que su familia había estado a salvo en Risembool – aunque habían estado sujetos a la racionalización como el resto del país, el pueblo había escapado intacto en su mayor parte, permitiendo a la gente alimentarse de sus tierras. Ya era casi primavera, y se preguntaba frívolamente si estaría de regreso a tiempo para sembrar el jardín de verduras. Tal vez podría pedir permiso por un par de semanas, una vez que las cosas estuvieran más estables.

Miró al otro lado del compartimiento hacia la tendida forma de su hermano, quien estaba acurrucado sobre el asiento de enfrente envuelto en su capa con la capucha sobre su rostro, un bulto amorfo y verde que se movía levemente con la respiración de Ed. El Alquimista de Acero había entrado prácticamente a tropezones al compartimiento, había caído sobre el asiento, había murmurado algo sobre despertarlo cuando llegaran a Central, y había perdido el conocimiento, ni siquiera se había despertado cuando había pasado el carrito de la comida. Aunque por si acaso, Al le había guardado un par de sándwiches y un termo de café – un Edward Elric cansado era una cosa, Al podía lidiar con ello, pero uno cansado y _hambriento_ era simplemente – ni siquiera valía la pena contemplar esa situación. Ed había sido una inagotable fuerza de la naturaleza en los poblados, un torbellino de ojos dorados que parecía estar en todas partes al mismo tiempo, reforzando edificios y espíritus por igual a través de su pura fuerza de voluntad, su menuda figura no concordaba con el poder y el calor que literalmente irradiaba con sólo permanecer de pie, pero aún así, un cuerpo podía soportar sólo hasta cierto límite antes de agotársele la energía. Los niños se le habían pegado en forma instantánea, y sin poder evitarlo, él estuvo arrastrando un pequeño séquito donde quiera que ellos permanecían por más de media hora, para disgusto de Ed y diversión de Al. Algunos de ellos eran tan pequeños que le hacía recordar a su hija, y se preguntaba con nostalgia cuánto se había perdido de ella durante el último mes. No había transcurrido tanto desde que Ed había regresado, primero como Auric, y luego como él mismo, y aún así había sido demasiado fácil regresar a las familiares pautas de trabajar para la milicia y de vigilar a su hermano, lejos de su rol de padre y esposo. Winry se había oído un poco preocupada la última vez que había hablado con ella, justo antes de que partieran. Pero está bien, pensó con optimismo, ella y Winnie estarían pronto llegando para la investidura, y las cosas iban a volver a ser normales. ¿Verdad?

Su hermano escogió justo ese momento para sacudirse hacia arriba con un grito sordo que hizo saltar a Al. "¿Hermano?"

Dorados ojos adormilados parpadearon desenfocados hacia Al por un momento, luego se aclararon. "Oh. Al." Ed miró hacia alrededor, quitándose su capucha y restregando su cara con las manos. "Todavía estamos en el tren, ¿ah?" preguntó de forma aburrida.

"Sí. Está retrasado por el momento, pero deberíamos de estar en Central en media hora," dijo Al amablemente, entregándole a su hermano la comida que con buen criterio había comprado y observando con desconcierto cómo lo ofrecido era tragado vorazmente. Cómo Ed no se atoraba mientras comía así de rápido era todavía un misterio para el joven. "De hecho, estaremos por allí a la misma hora que el tren de Winry."

"Quizá entonces debiéramos esperar en la estación para encontrarnos con ella," sugirió Ed, sacudiéndose algunas migas de su regazo. "Siempre es bueno tener a alguien esperando por ti cuando bajas del tren, y he estado esperando con ansias verla a ella y a Winnie. Después de todo no tenemos que reportarnos de inmediato – ya les enviamos un telegrama haciéndoles saber que teníamos que reparar las vías antes de subirnos a un tren que nos lleve de regreso." Al se había rehusado a que él los teletransportara de regreso, alegando que él ya se había sobre-esforzado demasiado y lo había presionando por ello, y Ed ni se había molestado en discutir. Aunque no era tan agotador como abrir una Puerta, la teletransportación podía ser extenuante si se hacía con demasiada frecuencia. Igualito como cada maldito poste telegráfico derrumbado, por ejemplo.

"Seguro," Al estuvo de acuerdo amigablemente. "Entonces, ¿qué era lo que estabas soñando?"

Los ojos de Ed brillaron en la luz del sol de la tarde que entraba a su compartimiento mientras éstos se movieron rápidamente para encontrarse con los de su hermano y luego esquivarlos. "Nada importante."

* * *

El tren llegó a Central con un chirrido de frenos y un penetrante silbido, y los sonidos de las puertas abriéndose violentamente y pasajeros recogiendo sus maletas de los portaequipajes encima de sus cabezas sacó a los hermanos de la cómoda meditación en la que habían caído. Ed se puso de pie y lideró el camino por el corredor hacia la salida, sólo para detenerse inmóvil en el umbral de la puerta, provocando un aullido por parte de Al al chocarse con su espalda. "¿Qué pasa?" Miró detenidamente por encima del hombro de Ed. "Oh…."

La plataforma estaba abarrotada de reporteros. Ellos parecían estar interesados en las varias personas importantes que bajaban del tren, gritando preguntas idiotas acerca de lo que pensaban de la guerra, cómo había sido el viaje en tren, y qué-pensaba-de-nuestro-nuevo-y-altamente-cotizado-soltero-Fuhrer, esto último dirigido principalmente a las ruborizadas jóvenes damas escoltadas por varios chaperones de apariencia exigente; era evidente que las hijas solteras eran enviadas a las ceremonias de investidura con la esperanza de causar una buena impresión. Al observó nerviosamente el rostro de su hermano, sabiendo lo reacio que era Ed con esa clase de cosas, pero más para su favor, Ed aparentaba permanecer bastante calmado, salvo por la tensión de un músculo en su mandíbula y un gruñido entre dientes mientras empezaba a hacerse paso a codazos entre la rebosante multitud. "Esto es ridículo. Vamos, Al, veamos si podemos escabullirnos y encontrar la plataforma por donde va a llegar Winry."

"¡Es el Alquimista de Acero!" El grito estalló justo antes de que el pie de Ed se posara en la plataforma, y él maldijo su idiotez de no colocarse su capucha para cubrir su revelador cabello mientras era cegado abruptamente por un mar de flashes. "¡Coronel Elric! ¡Aquí! ¡Señor! ¡Alquimista de Acero! ¿De dónde está regresando? ¿Está listo para la investidura de mañana? ¿Va a vestir su uniforme para las ceremonias? ¿Cuál es su color favorito? ¿Puede darnos detalles de su participación en el frustrado atentado del General Hakuro contra la vida del General Mustang? ¿Dónde estuvo durante los últimos cuatro años?" Las preguntas se entrechocaban unas con otras, dejando la cabeza de Ed flotando mientras éste amargamente cubría su rostro con una resplandeciente sonrisa que evidentemente no se reflejaba en sus ojos. A pesar de que nada le gustaría más que teletransportarse hacia la relativa cordura del Cuartel General, él no podía dejar a Al, y además se suponía que iban a encontrarse con Winry. Unos cuantos nobles que salían de sus vagones privados miraban vagamente ofendidos al ser virtualmente ignorados por los sabuesos de la prensa, pero los fotógrafos sabían qué cosa era lo que realmente vendía, y los editores ciertamente pagarían mucho más por unas sinceras tomas del altamente fotogénico Alquimista de Acero que por otra fotografía del Conde Orff o de la Duquesa von und zu Resdesdale. Especialmente con su cola de caballo y su capa batiéndose detrás de él de esa forma en el viento.

"Todos, ¡por favor!" dijo Al en voz alta desde detrás de Ed. Se movió protectoramente hacia adelante, armándose con una impresionante mirada de ira que hizo que todos los reporteros dieran muy rápidamente dos pasos hacia atrás, y por un momento Ed se preguntó cómo Al podía ser tan tranquilo cuando se trataba de sus propios asuntos y tan intimidante cuando se trataba de defender a otros. Desafortunadamente, los reporteros estuvieron amilanados sólo momentáneamente, cayendo en silencio por unos cuantos segundos antes de que los gritos volvieran a empezar, "¡Mayor Elric! ¿Cuánta influencia tuvo su hermano sobre usted para que se decidiera a convertirse en un Alquimista Estatal? ¿Podría por favor colocarse más cerca de su hermano para una fotografía?, gire hacia aquí, ¡bien! ¡Excelente! ¿Sabe dónde estuvo su hermano durante los últimos cuatro años? ¿Ambos siguen siendo unidos? ¿Es cierto que usted se casó con una amiga mutua de la infancia y que su hermano está celoso?"

"¿Celoso?" chillaron los hermanos al unísono.

"¡Alquimista de Tierra! ¿Se casó usted con la chica para sobrepasar a su hermano menor de la forma como él lo sobrepasó en Alquimia?"

Alphonse hizo una mueca, preparándose para lo que se venía. Hubo un fuerte aplauso y el crujir de energía alquímica azul brillante, y un rugido, "¡_Yo_ soy el hermano _mayor_!" y Al arremetió hacia delante para coger el brazo de Ed antes de que su hermano pudiera hacerle un daño permanente al desafortunado interrogador. "¿Y a quién le estás llamando enano? ¡Y no hay nada malo con la habilidad alquímica de mi hermano! Y…."

"¿Eso significa que está disponible, Coronel Elric?" La pregunta, pronunciada en una peculiarmente chillona y penetrante voz por una flacucha reportera vestida en chocantes colores disparejos, se abrió camino por entre el tumulto como un cuchillo. Ed se paralizó como ciervo ante faros de luz, ojos muy abiertos y atónitos, y la reportera aprovechó la oportunidad para agregar, "¡Existen muchas jóvenes hermosas en Amestris a quienes les _encantaría_ conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta! ¡Yo no creo que haya una pareja de solteros más elegibles por la sociedad de Amestris como el Fuego y el Acero!"

"Mi hermano ya tiene a alguien en su vida," Al soltó precipitadamente, esperando poner fin a esa línea de preguntas. Desafortunadamente, eso fue como lanzarle carne a los lobos cuando estalló un coro de excitados aullidos.

"¿Quién es ella? ¿También es de Amestris? ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Cómo la conoció? ¿La boda será pronto?"

Rayos, eso no fue lo más correcto para decir. Eso estuvo…mal, decidió Al. Muy mal. Miró a Ed, quien se veía cada vez más turbado con el transcurrir de los segundos. Su hermano siempre había sido una persona extremadamente privada cuando se trataba de sus asuntos personales, y a él no se le pudo ocurrir un tema más personal que éste. Sin mencionar que existía ese _otro_ asunto. Y entonces una bienvenida voz vino flotando hacia ellos por sobre la multitud.

"¡Apártense del camino! Permiso, mujer con bebé pasando, y _ése es mi esposo_. ¡Quítate! ¡Imbécil! ¿O es que te tengo que golpear con este martillo?" Un fuerte estrépito metálico y un grito de dolor fue lo que siguió casi inmediatamente.

A una, los hermanos Elric exclamaron con mezclado alivio y estremecimiento, "¡Winry!"

* * *

"Ah. Conque soltero de la sociedad, ¿eh? ¿Acaso no te dije que te cuidaras?" Resopló Winry Rockbell Elric con incredulidad. Ella admitió que si lo veía objetivamente, Ed realmente había crecido hasta convertirse en un joven muy atractivo. Para ella, sin embargo, él siempre sería el travieso y a la vez extremadamente protector hermano mayor, más unido que por la sangre, y encontró difícil encontrarle un _pero_. "Escuché que esas jóvenes damas de la sociedad son peores que las del campo; todas ellas están como locas buscando esposos y un Alquimista Estatal sería un verdadero pez gordo. Tú vas a ser forraje para los periódicos y revistas de chismes por un tiempo."

"Eso se lo dijiste a _Auric_, y yo no creo que ese momento te estabas refiriendo a debutantes desesperadas o a rabiosos reporteros, Winry," protestó Ed pobremente, su estómago se le revolvió ante la sola idea. Ésta era una complicación imprevista para la que particularmente él no se sentía equipado para manejarla, aunque una pequeña voz en su cabeza le señalaba que él la _debería_ y _habría_ previsto de haberle ocurrido a otra persona. ¿Cómo podía Mustang manejarlo con tanto aplomo? De pronto la idea apareció en su mente de que una gran parte de la reputación del General probablemente había sido inmerecida, generada puramente por la frenética prensa y juiciosamente utilizada en favor del hombre, y un relámpago de furtiva admiración e intenso anhelo por las diestras habilidades políticas del hombre – y por el hombre en sí – brotaron a través de sus venas.

Su amiga de la infancia y cuñada removió su objeción moviendo su mano airosamente. "Como sea. Entonces," y los ojos azules de Winry destellaron predadoramente, "¿lo estás?"

Ed casi vuelca su café. Los tres estaban sentados en una mesa de un pequeño café no lejos de la estación de trenes, con Winnie sobre el regazo de Al, habiendo despachado exitosamente a la prensa por medio de la juiciosa aplicación de la astucia del Guardián y a unas bien dirigidas llaves inglesas voladoras. "¿Que estoy qué?"

"Que si estás con alguien, idiota. Al dijo que tú tenías a alguien en tu vida. Me parece demasiado pronto, si acabas de recuperar tu memoria recién hace unas pocas semanas atrás."

El renovado Alquimista de Acero se puso blanco como un papel y le lanzó una mirada asesina a su hermano, quien se alzó de hombros como disculpa. "Eso fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, ¡Yo pensé que con eso dejarían de hacer preguntas!"

"Al…" Ed se sobó las sienes en forma cansada, forzándose a recordarse a sí mismo que el joven, aunque extremadamente inteligente, _no_ era Alp y por ende no estaba necesariamente bien versado en las sendas del mundo y en el gran juego que era la política. Demonios, él lo había hecho por cuatro años y todavía odiaba a la entrometida prensa. "Ésta es la primera regla para lidiar con la prensa: No. Lo niego, lo niego, lo niego. Mejor aún, sólo sonríe y sé enigmático y elusivo y _no respondas a las malditas preguntas._"

Winry lo miró como queriendo matarlo. "¡Ese lenguaje, Ed! No en frente de la N-I-Ñ-A." Y luego su expresión cambió abruptamente fundida dentro de una completa consternación. "Espera un momento… ¿'sólo sonríe y sé enigmático y elusivo'? Suenas igual que el General Mustang. Ed, ¿Qué han hecho contigo?"

"Nadie me ha hecho nada, Winry; es sólo que…¡es práctico! Es la política," y Ed se encontró a sí mismo nervioso mientras se forzaba a defenderse de otra aterradora rubia. Realmente, Riza y Winry podían ser a veces tan parecidas. "Y yo no sueno igual que Roy…."

"_¿Roy_?"

Mierda, pensó Ed. Me atraparon.

Al echo una mirada casi imperceptible y atrajo a su hija más cerca de él. La pequeña Winnie pareció saber instintivamente que algo pasaba, porque de pronto cesó su balanceo y miró atentamente y con fascinación a su madre y a su tío, este último evitando premeditadamente la incrédula mirada de ella.

"Edward Elric…_Alphonse Elric_…¿hay algo que ustedes no me han contado?"

* * *

Ed caminaba dando zancadas por el corredor que se dirigía a la suite oficial de oficinas del Fuhrer frotándose su punzante sien con una mano, su reporte bajo el brazo y un maltrecho bolso de cuero colgándole en su hombro mientras hacía suaves malabarismos con Winnie en el recodo de su otro brazo. Aunque los rápidos reflejos le habían permitido evitar la mayoría de las llaves inglesas de Winry, él había galantemente escogido que le cayera una en la sien para proteger a la aterrorizada mesera que les había estado trayendo otra taza de café. Un rápida y callada comunicación mental entre los hermanos había resultado entonces en Ed agarrando a Winnie mientras que Al agarraba a Winry y la llevaba a rastras a una cena romántica, cortesía del León Verde, para que se tranquilizara. El rubio alquimista bendecía a Havoc en silencio por contarle acerca del camarero y su adoración por los héroes – él había pasado por ahí poco antes de Al y Winry para asegurar una mesa para dos, y a pesar de la aglomeración de gente desesperada por hacer una reserva, lo único que le había costado a él fue un rápido garabateo de su rúbrica sobre un viejo recorte de prensa con una foto de él y Roy en pleno duelo, el gran escrito en negro en la parte superior se leía, "¡Fuego vs. Acero!" Él sonrió con nostalgia ante ese recuerdo mientras se acomodaba la correa de cuero del bolso que contenía las cosas de Winnie, tratando de sentirse más confortable. ¿Quién habría pensado que las cosas de los bebés pudieran pesar tanto? Winnie dormitaba contenta contra su otro hombro, segura en los brazos de su tío, y Ed suspiró – él podía sentir un punto húmedo formándose en su capa a pesar del pequeño pañuelo sobre la mejilla de la bebé haciéndole de almohada. Pero se veía absolutamente angelical, tenía mucho de Al cuando era pequeño. Él se preguntó perezosamente si sus ojos quedarían azules como los de Winry o si se oscurecerían al gris plata de Al cuando creciera.

El Cuartel General estaba extrañamente vacío, siendo pasada la hora de la cena. La poca gente que quedaba en el edificio estaba, o estudiando minuciosamente los preparativos de último minuto para la investidura, o en servicio, y Ed asintió a algunos de ellos a medida que pasaba, respondiendo a los bruscos saludos militares incluso mientras guardaba sus rostros en su mente. Incluso si no siempre podía recordar sus nombres, él recordaba los rostros, y uno de los cambios en que él había insistido después de incidente de Hakuro era que los guardias personales de Fuhrer-electo consistirían en los hombres escogidos a dedo por él mismo o Jean Havoc por destreza militar y lealtad. Y discreción – él notó divertido que aunque Winnie atraía muchas miradas curiosas, los hombres estaban cuidadosamente ignorando su presencia en el edificio, lo cual probablemente no era estricto reglamento. Pero él estaba haciendo de niñera por esta noche para darles tiempo a solas a Al y Winry, y él tenía que entregar su reporte y el de Al, así que…se encogió de hombros a sí mismo filosóficamente. Hawkeye tiene que traer a su _perro_ aquí, por todos los cielos.

La oficina externa de Mustang estaba vacía, pero el abanico de luz bajo la puerta de su oficina indicaba que el hombre todavía se encontraba en el edificio trabajando. Ed hizo como que iba a tocar la puerta, luego vaciló. Él no había visto a Roy desde la noche del intento de asesinato, ya que la llamada de emergencia del norte había solicitado su partida tan precipitadamente que ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de ser interrogado al respecto, y una pequeña voz en su cabeza le señalaba que en estos momentos ya no había marcha atrás con lo ocurrido. Mientras continuaba parado dudando en el umbral de la puerta, Winnie escogió ese momento para despertarse y meter su pequeño puño dentro de su boca, antes de retirárselo y dejar escapar un hipo preliminar que Ed ya había aprendido que significaba que tenía hambre y que necesitaba que la alimentaran. Él le sonrió sarcásticamente. "Tú si que sabes cómo forzar una situación, ¿no es cierto, pequeña? Igualita que tu madre. Bueno pues. Entonces deséale suerte a tu tío." Y con eso, tomó un hondo respiro y golpeó la puerta firmemente.

"¡Entre!"

**

* * *

**

Nota de la Traductora:

No me maten, yo no escribí el fic original, por lo tanto no dejé este capítulo así… cualquier cosa pueden reclamárselo a Nike… jeje.

Esta semana estoy muy contenta. Hace dos días empecé la publicación de una nueva traducción: _**Returning Echoes**_**, **un fic más que excelente y espero que me acompañen en este fantástico proyecto. Es un fic imperdible y muy popular del fandom en inglés. Vayan y denle una mirada.

Ahora pónganme más contenta y dejen review!


	29. Casi Como en los Viejos Tiempos

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece. Y ésta es una traducción del fic original escrito en inglés por la talentosa _**Nike Femme**_**.**

Agradezco a Lady Seika Lerki por ayudarme revisando mi traducción.

xXx

**Comentario de la Autora:**

In re: details of interrogations and assassinations. Patience is a virtue. That's all I'm gonna say.

_Con referencia a los d__etalles de los interrogatorios y asesinatos. La paciencia es una virtud. Eso es todo lo que voy a decir __**(Nike Femme)**_

* * *

**Full Circle  
****(Círculo Completo)**

* * *

**_Capítulo 29: Casi Como en los Viejos Tiempos_**

El Fuhrer-electo levantó la mirada, desconcertado. Podía haber jurado que había oído que golpeaban la puerta, pero a pesar de la invitación para entrar, nadie lo había hecho. Él debía de estar imaginándose cosas; a menudo, los edificios antiguos hacían curiosos crujidos y golpes en la noche cuando las vigas y tablas calentadas por el sol empezaban a enfriarse y retornaban a sus viguetas. Aún así…por si las moscas, se puso sus guantes, disfrutando de la sensación de la tosca tela contra su piel, deleitándose de poder flexionar sus manos sin tener dolor. Los doctores finalmente lo habían declarado lo suficientemente curado como para chasquear los dedos, y había atormentado inmensamente a Hawkeye toda la tarde lanzando chispas peligrosamente hacia la derecha e izquierda, cerca de varios documentos muy importantes, secretos y confidenciales. Él ni siquiera le dio importancia al nuevo agujero de bala justo detrás y a la izquierda de donde estaría su cabeza si estuviera sentado, y le sonrió a la pequeña imperfección antes de regresar a su papeleo, echando una vez más una sospechosa mirada hacia la puerta. Y entonces, un movimiento en su visión perimetral lo hizo sacudir su cabeza e instintivamente chasqueó los dedos y dijo en forma brusca, "¿Quién anda ahí?"

Hubo un gruñido apagado, y luego Edward Elric se encontraba de pronto parado ante su escritorio en medio de su alfombra, luciendo extremadamente irritado, mechones de cabello cayéndole por el rostro por la velocidad de su teletransportación al escapar de la ráfaga de fuego que Roy había hecho aparecer. "Cuidado, bastardo ¡pudiste haber lastimado a Winnie! ¿Acaso no me escuchaste? Te pregunté si no te importaría abrir la puerta, ¡mis manos están ocupadas!" Y de verdad que lo estaban, más para desconcierto de Roy, ya que Winnie lo miró sospechosamente y soltó una burbuja de saliva, retorciéndose con entusiasmo en los brazos de su tío.

"Ah. Acero. Veo que todos mis subordinados parecen ser incapaces de tocar antes de entrar. Y yo _sabía_ que ser Fuhrer tenía sus ventajas – trabajar hasta tarde en la noche, un café malísimo, tener que abrir la puerta a la gente…." Los ojos de Roy destellaron sardónicamente, pero al menos él no estaba actuando…bueno…_extraño_, pensó Ed algo aliviado, en todo caso, esto era exactamente como en los viejos tiempos cuando Ed regresaba de una misión y entraba reacio a tropezones para dejar su reporte. Era mucho más fácil – y mucho más _interesante_ – pelear con Roy que dejar corteses comentarios a un grupo de risueñas mujeres. No que en realidad se lo vaya a admitir alguna vez al hombre – alguien tenía que mantener controlado su ego.

"Tú todavía no eres Fuhrer, y yo _sí_ toqué, ¡imbécil! Pero pensé que teletransportarme a la oficina era mejor que tirar abajo la puerta. Podría patearla si gustas, por los buenos tiempos." Los ojos de Ed viajaron lentamente de los guantes de Roy al agujero de bala en la pared, y una mirada de paciencia revoloteó por su rostro. "Es bueno ver que has regresado a tu antigua forma. Hawkeye debe de estar bien molesta. Bastardo," añadió Ed, por si acaso. Después de todo, no había sentido en romper la tradición. "En fin, ¿dónde están todos?"

"Hawkeye salió a recoger a sus padres a la estación de trenes, y Havoc se ofreció a llevarla. Ellos vienen desde su casa en Ciudad Occidental para la investidura. A Maes lo estaban esperando para cenar, así como a Armstrong, y le ordené a Fury que aunque sea por una vez deje la oficina temprano – él ha estado corriendo todo irritado escogiendo y arreglando la logística en torno a las varias delegaciones diplomáticas, alojamiento, protocolo y cosas por el estilo." Ed notó que Roy había, como siempre, hecho caso omiso de la orden general – porque no tenía duda que cualquiera haya sido la orden había puesto en libertad a Hawkeye – de salir temprano de la oficina y descansar algo antes de las ceremonias del día siguiente. ¿Quién se creía el hombre, un mártir? Winnie escogió ese momento para soltar otro chillido, y las cejas de Roy se levantaron hasta la altura de sus mechones. "Mi oficina no es una guardería, Acero."

"Vete al diablo, bastardo. Ésta es la hija de Al y Winry, Winnie. Estoy de niñera por esta noche, y ella está sobreexcitada y necesita calmarse para que coma, así que la traje al lugar más aburrido que se me vino a la cabeza." Y Ed la hizo saltar de arriba a abajo en el recodo de su brazo, ojos brillando desafiantes mientras Winnie arrullaba feliz.

El rostro de Roy no cambió ni un poquito, y de alguna manera se las arregló a su vez para expresar la marcada sensación de que cuestionaba la prudencia en la decisión de Al mientras arrastraba las palabras en un tono de voz sospechosamente neutral. "Ellos dejaron a una _bebé_. _Contigo_."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Ed a la defensiva y con algo de exasperación. "Yo soy perfectamente capaz para cuidar de ella – yo cuidé de Al cuando éramos pequeños, ¿no?" Roy continuaba mirándolo cuidadosamente, y Ed se desinfló ligeramente. "Bueno, yo ayudé a mamá, más o menos. Y a los Guardianes les gustan los niños – ellos son como una esperanza y una promesa de un nuevo comienzo. Una vez tuve que quedarme por unos cuantos meses con una familia que tenía tres niños."

La expresión del Alquimista de Fuego se suavizó mientras asimilaba la vista panorámica del famoso Alquimista de Acero retirando con suaves toques la baba de las mejillas y mentón de su sobrina. Winnie levantó la mirada, balbuceando, y se concentró brevemente en el alto hombre que le sonreía desde su escritorio. Acaso fue el inusual color de sus ojos y cabellos oscuros que brillaban como negro azulado a la luz de la lámpara lo que atrajo su atención, tan diferentes del color rubio que prevalecía en su conocido entorno, porque ella de pronto sonrió ampliamente, mostrando dos perfectos dientes en miniatura, y extendió sus brazos para que Roy la cargue. "¡Hey!" protestó Ed cuando su peso cambió de repente. "No también tú, cariño, él no es realmente el tipo de chico del que te deberías de enamorar, créeme. En más de una forma. Te vamos a encontrar un chico lindo como tu papi, no como este manipulador, presumido, de sonrisa socarrona…."

"Admítelo, Acero, todas las chicas lindas me aman," Roy sonrió socarronamente en el momento justo, y Ed rodó sus ojos. Y más para sorpresa del joven, el Alquimista de Fuego no se aprovechó del momento, en vez de eso extendió sus brazos hacia la niña luego de remover sus guantes cuidadosamente para que la tosca tela no arañe su delicada piel. "¿Puedo?"

Ed lanzó un suspiro. "Bueno, sólo no me vengas lloriqueando cuando te babee tu uniforme, oh altísimo." Caminó alrededor del escritorio y se la entregó al Fuhrer-electo, notando con algo de sorpresa la facilidad con la que Roy tomó a la pequeña y la colocó en sus brazos. Winnie gorjeó alegremente mientras Roy tiraba delicadamente de su mentón. "¿Practicaste con Alicia?"

Roy levantó la mirada sonriendo, una pequeña pero genuina sonrisa que iluminó su rostro y lo hizo parecer más joven. "Algo…pero es más por ayudar con mi hermano menor cuando era más joven." Ed ladeó su cabeza hacia un costado y miró a Roy. Ésta era la primera vez que el hombre había mencionado alguna vez a su familia.

"¿Tienes un hermano menor?"

Y así tal cual, la animación se volvió a esfumar. "Tuve." Una suave máscara se deslizó sobre sus facciones, y Ed tuvo que contenerse para no gritarle por hacer eso, por siempre levantar murallas que no necesitaban estar ahí sólo con el fin de parecer fuerte. Eso podía ser necesario con cualquier otra persona, pero no con Ed. O es que no debería de serlo.

"Lo siento." Una frase común si venía de cualquier otro, pero no de Ed. Y pudo ver que Roy sabía que él entendía más que cualquiera que se creyera con derecho.

El Alquimista de Fuego asintió, sintiéndose de pronto extrañamente desnudo bajo esa abrasadora mirada leonada que parecía brillar con más intensidad que las lámparas de la habitación, y tuvo que contenerse las ganas de, o salir corriendo, o saltar sobre Ed y besarlo hasta dejarlo sin sentido, ambas ideas enteramente inapropiadas para el futuro Fuhrer. Y él se había prometido a sí mismo que cualquier cosa entre ellos sería decisión de Ed, porque él se merecía ese derecho y no ser retenido por una promesa hecha en los excesos de la inexperiencia juvenil. Y después de todo…desde un punto de vista puramente práctico, el peso de Winnie en su regazo lo tenía atrapado en su asiento. "Entonces. ¿Viniste a dejar tu reporte, asumo?"

"Sí," y Ed se desplomó cansadamente en uno de los pequeños sofás de la oficina, arrojando un fajo de papeles sobre la mesa de centro y apoyando sus botas lodosas al lado de ellos. Roy se puso de pie, todavía cargando a Winnie, y se fue a sentar al frente suyo. Ed se encontraba desparramado descuidadamente en el pequeño sofá en lo que podría considerarse una posición incómoda para cualquier otro. Sin embargo de alguna forma, con su cabeza reclinada hacia atrás y sus ojos cerrados, la línea de su garganta puesta al descubierto en el cálido destello de las lámparas sobre las mesas del fondo, él más se asemejaba a un ángel caído, y Roy se encontró observando fijamente con asombro. Con gran esfuerzo dejó de mirar y se aclaró la garganta avergonzado.

"Escuché que tuviste algunos…problemas en la estación."

Ed jaló un cojín sobre su rostro y gruñó. "¿Cómo diablos es que siempre sabes esas cosas? ¿Y por qué me molesto escribiendo reportes si tú ya sabes lo que he estado haciendo?" Una mancha de vergüenza se asomaba por su cuello, tornando rosas las puntas de sus orejas. "Odio a los reporteros."

El Fuhrer-electo se encogió de hombros. "Ellos pueden ser útiles. Además, deberías de irte acostumbrando – tú eres ahora una celebridad nacional. Bienvenido al club."

"¿Acaso no existía un hombre sabio que decía, 'yo no me uniría a ningún club que me tuviera?' " Ed preguntó secamente detrás del cojín. "Sin mencionar, fíjate en la lista de miembros – tú figuras en ella. Con eso basta."

"Piensa en eso más como un reclutamiento," aconsejó Roy, decidiendo ignorar mordazmente el desaire con dignidad. "Lo quieras o no, tus días de relativa privacidad terminaron, salvo que te decidas a convertirse en ermitaño. Y si es así, debo insistir en que esperes hasta después de la ceremonia de investidura – Maes _lloraría_ si algo saliera mal con sus 'planes fiesteros', como los ha denominado, y yo creo que tú figuras predominantemente en ellos. Él ya ha prometido el placer de tu compañía en el baile de mañana a las varias delegaciones de diplomáticos. Por alguna razón, el embajador de Xing parece particularmente ansioso por conocerte – escuché decir que tiene una hermana soltera."

Ed se quitó el cojín de la cara y le lanzó una mirada asesina a Roy, quien estaba tratando de permanecer completamente sereno, aunque un movimiento en el extremo de su boca descubrió su juego. "¿Es por Maes o por ti, bastardo? ¿Necesitas un impulso en tu camino al estrellato?"

"Aunque niego vehementemente esa última sugerencia…¿sería tan malo el que yo quiera que estés allí?" La voz de Roy se volvió dulce al llegar a final, y de pronto éste se encontró muy ocupado con Winnie, quien se las había arreglado para quitarse uno de sus zapatitos y ahora estaba ensimismada en tratar de pararse sobre el regazo de Roy. Ed lentamente se sentó erguido, atónito ante la natural sinceridad de la confesión.

"¿Es una orden?"

Roy levantó la vista, sonriendo levemente, aunque la mirada en sus ojos decía otra cosa. "Una…petición. Una decisión."

Ed dejó escapar el aire que no sabía estaba aguantando. Se tomó un momento para serenarse, rogando que su voz no le temblase al momento que la forzó a través de los súbitamente agarrotados labios, "Alguien tiene que estar allí para evitar que se te suban los humos a la cabeza."

"¿Es eso un sí?"

"Sí." Fue casi como una risa atorada, y Ed se preguntó cómo algo tan importante podía reducirse a una simple palabra.

"Qué bueno." Y así tal cual, la tirante tensión en el aire pareció disiparte. Ed se encontró sonriendo como idiota, pensó en suprimirla, y decidió que no importaba, ya que los extremos de los ojos de Roy se arrugaban con afecto. Winnie escogió ese momento para volver a soltar un hipo, y luego su labio inferior comenzó a temblar.

"Rayos, lo olvidaba," murmuró Ed, zambulléndose en el bolso. "Tiene que comer. Al me dijo que aquí había alguna clase de comida de bebé."

Roy ojeó el maltrecho bolso escépticamente mientras distraía a la lacrimosa Winnie con su reloj de bolsillo. "¿Ya cenaste?"

"He estado un poco ocupado, por si no te has dado cuenta," fue la tajante contestación al tiempo que sacaba un biberón y lo calentaba con un breve toque de sus palmas. Observar a Ed – o Al, de ser el caso – realizar su alquimia, no importando cuán pequeña fuere la tarea, era siempre un placer estético que podría asemejarse a observar a un atleta en su deporte: eficiente, subestimado, y con una gracia que provenía de la absoluta confianza, de la clase que provenía de ser tan bueno en algo que se convertía en su segunda naturaleza, como respirar, o correr, o reír. El joven probó un par de gotas sobre su muñeca y asintió, satisfecho. "Verás, tengo un Comandante en Jefe sumamente fastidioso, él algo así como que insiste en que los reportes sean entregados inmediatamente…" se detuvo, volteándose para mirar a Roy. "Aguanta, ¿acaso es una invitación para cenar?"

"Lo _era_," dijo Roy secamente. "Pero ya que pareces estar completamente dedicado a tu trabajo…."

"¿Podrías ser menos enigmático?" gruñó Ed, aunque agachó su cabeza para ocultar una sonrisa mientras un rubor rosa de contento que Roy encontró bastante encantador ascendió por sus mejillas. "Está bien – puedes pedirme que te revele lo que llevo dentro (1) durante una cena de la misma manera como lo harías estando tras tu escritorio. Y tú pagas." Se acercó a Winnie, quien se obligó a extender sus brazos cuando observó el biberón bajo el brazo de su tío con inmensa satisfacción.

"Realmente," murmuró Roy con interés, la suprimida diversión bajo el cuidadosamente neutral terciopelo de su voz hizo que el joven levantara los ojos bruscamente. "Yo siempre había pensado que te favorecían los boxers, Acero."

El Alquimista de Fuego se preparó para el inevitable arranque, pero para su sorpresa, nada pasó. En lugar de ello, el joven colocó a Winnie en el recodo de su brazo en majestuoso silencio, dándole el biberón a la ansiosa bebé y asegurándose de que esté cómoda. Manteniendo aún su rostro completamente sereno, tomó el bolso de cuero y giró hacia la puerta, lanzando una mirada sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que Roy hubiera recogido el cada vez más arrugado reporte de la mesa de centro. Roy atentamente le abrió la puerta y lo hizo pasar por ella con esmerada cortesía, y Ed salió pisando fuerte, emanando una fría y superior prepotencia mientras abrazaba a su sobrina protectoramente y se rehusaba a hacer contacto visual. No fue hasta que Roy se había volteado para echar llave a su oficina que éste escuchó el característico barítono gutural ronronear sugestivamente algo que lo mantendría mirando muy de cerca hacia una específica parte de la anatomía de Ed durante todo el camino hacia el restaurante mientras trataba de imaginarse si estaban jugando con él…o si era cierto.

"Y _yo_ que pensaba que _tú_ ya te habías dado cuenta, Roy – no puedes llevar _nada_ debajo de estos pantalones, sabes."

Ed volteó su dorada cabeza y salió ofendido por el corredor, los sentidos del Guardián le decían que Roy estaba siguiéndolo por detrás en aturdido silencio. Sonrió engreído al tiempo que aseguraba el babero de Winnie bajo su mentón. Acero – 1, Fuego – 0.

* * *

"Esto es muy bonito," sonrió Winry, mientras apoyaba su mentón en sus manos dobladas y miraba juguetonamente hacia todos lados a través de sus pestañas frente a la alta figura de su esposo al otro extremo a la blanca mantelería de lino. "Es difícil creer que alguna vez hubo una guerra, ¿no lo crees?" El sonido de la música del cuarteto de cuerdas que se encontraba en la esquina flotaba en el aire, no tan alto como para cubrir el agradable murmullo de las conversaciones en voz baja y de las risas en el abarrotado restaurante, al tiempo que familias, parejas y amigos celebraban el retorno de la paz y a un nuevo líder. Se sentía un aire de contenida emoción en la mayoría de los comensales, y siendo el León Verde de la categoría que era, Winry estaba más que segura de que la vasta mayoría de los comensales sentados a su alrededor iban todos a asistir al baile de investidura que se daría la noche siguiente. ¡Al igual que ella! A pesar de que ella prefería los mamelucos a los vestidos y estaba más feliz cuando tenía grasa hasta en los codos, y ya no era la niña de mirada estrellada y encima era una _madre_, todavía había bastante de niña dentro de ella para que la joven sintiera mariposas de emoción en su estómago cuando meditaba el innegable hecho de que ella, Winry Rockbell Elric, iba a asistir al baile con su propio príncipe, y suspiró de puro contento.

Al levantó la vista de donde había estado afanosamente haciendo dobleces al borde del mantel. Él ya había ordenado por colores a los cubitos de azúcar en el azucarero y ya había tirado tres veces el pequeño jarrón de plata en el medio de la mesa. "Seguro. Bonito. No hay Guerra. Sí." A él todavía se le hacía difícil expresarle a Winry cómo había sido la guerra, la devastación, la muerte y destrucción…la línea que él casi había traspasado, y para ser franco, la bizarra yuxtaposición de este completamente civilizado marco contra sus recuerdos de carpas cubiertas de lodo y de hombres cubiertos de sangre con miedo en sus voces le estaba generando una jaqueca. Él entendió de pronto por qué Ed y Roy habían estado tan desesperados en mantenerlo al otro lado de esa línea que ellos habían cruzado hacía mucho tiempo…por otro lado, él estaba muy seguro de que le sería imposible sentarse aquí y escuchar a su esposa contarle alegremente sobre la siembra de primavera y de los últimos chismes locales de su pequeño pueblo. Así como estaban las cosas, él se sentía como si se estuviera moviendo a través de un distorsionado mundo de sueños, como observando la realidad reflejada en una titilante y dilatada burbuja de jabón que era bonita e iluminada y que tú sabías podía reventarse y desaparecer en cualquier momento.

De todos ellos, fue Havoc quien le había hablado una vez acerca de ese sentimiento, tratando de explicarle al muy joven Mayor Elric el por qué sus enlistados hombres se acercaban con confianza a él, su comandante en jefe, pidiendo consejo sobre cómo hacerle frente al mundo al que ellos habían regresado. El larguirucho Capitán podía llegar a ser sorprendentemente locuaz cuando se encontraba de humor. "_Es como…es como ser un fantasma, ¿sabes?_" Había dicho Havoc, jugando con su colilla de cigarro en sus largos y nerviosos dedos. "_Moviéndose a través de un mundo sin ser parte de él, un mundo que tú creías que querías, que tú peleaste por salvar, pero un mundo donde la gente no entiende por lo que has pasado porque no pueden, porque nadie puede salvo que hayan estado realmente en él. Con el tiempo, para la mayoría, eso pasa…tú sigues adelante, te haces de nuevo parte de la vida normal. Para algunos de ellos sin embargo, eso nunca ocurre, y sin gente que lo comprenda, es…es difícil._"

"¿_Eso te pasó_?" había preguntado Al. "¿_Existe algo que te ayude_?"

"_Algo. Yo soy un chico del campo, tomo las cosas con calma. Nunca quise nada más que servir a mi país, encontrar una linda chica y tener una familia. Y ahora tengo dos de ellas, y espero que la tercera venga con el tiempo. Pero una que otra vez, yo recuerdo cosas. Y ni siquiera he visto lo peor._" Havoc pisó la colilla del cigarro. "_Gente como el General y el jefe, ellos han visto y han hecho más de lo que alguna vez pueda empezar si quiera a imaginarme. Yo no sé cómo pueden sobrellevarlo y siguen adelante. Pero lo hacen, y es por eso que los sigo. Los respeto. Los quiero._"

"_Ellos se tienen el uno al otro. Y a nosotros._"

"_Eso es seguro_," Havoc había estado de acuerdo. "_Lo hace más fácil para ellos, de muchas formas, porque ellos se entienden el uno al otro como nadie puede hacerlo. ¿Por qué otra cosa crees que Roy andaba por ahí como gato en celo pero nunca se enamoró de nadie? ¿De alguien que no entendía? – una novia civil, una esposa, esa clase de cosas – siempre es más simple el sólo dejarla ser, especialmente si ella te importa. Ellas hablarán incesantemente de querer saber qué pasó, pero en realidad no lo harán. ¿Y acaso no es esa la inocencia que luchamos por preservar?"_

Al había asentido, le había agradecido al hombre por su comprensión y se había alejado para pensar sobre este nuevo acontecimiento. En ese entonces él no lo había sentido realmente, aunque había proporcionado un oído comprensivo y consejo a más de unos pocos enlistados y a un par de jóvenes tenientes, pero ahora, sentado ahí en la mesa rodeado de conversadores civiles quienes probablemente no habían visto las consecuencias negativas de la guerra, él sacudió su cabeza ante su ingenuidad. Tener a Ed con él lo había protegido de tener que reengancharse apropiadamente con el mundo real y a un estilo de vida normal, ya que pudo regresar al fácil ritmo y entendimiento que era el lazo entre ambos, y lo mismo probablemente había sido válido para Ed, aunque Al todavía tenía dificultad para olvidar la mirada desolada y perdida en los ojos de su hermano la noche que le había explicado el significado de su cicatriz. Winry, por otro lado, era parte de su mundo real, y como tal, un discordante detonante para esta extraña sensación de irrealidad. Aún así, él estaba agradecido de tenerla como su guía de retorno hacia una vida de paz. Su ceja se arrugó al preguntarse si su hermano podría adaptarse a este desafiante nuevo mundo que había ayudado a dar forma. Pero Ed tenía a Roy. Por cierto, estando juntos, ¿ellos estarían bien?

Winry frunció el ceño ante el tono distraído en la voz de su esposo. Al se había mostrado adecuadamente atento al inicio de la cena, tallando una gallarda figura vestido en su uniforme con su reveladora cadena del reloj de plata parpadeando contra su cinturón, y las miradas de admiración lanzadas en dirección a ellos por otros comensales femeninos habían sido una simultánea fuente de irritación e intenso orgullo para ella. Sin embargo, a medida que la noche había transcurrido lentamente, Al se había vuelto cada vez más distante, ofreciendo respuestas monosílabas a sus conversadoras preguntas. Así no era cómo se suponía debía de actuar un esposo que había estado separado de su esposa por meses, ¡demonios! "Al," y el afilado tono en su voz lo hizo levantar la mirada rápidamente, "¿qué te pasa?"

"Nada. Tú estabas diciendo que todo parecía igual otra vez, ¿verdad?" Al cubrió su rostro con una seria mirada de afecto. Él siempre había sido mejor en esto que Ed. Desafortunadamente, lo estaba intentando frente a una de las pocas personas que podían leer a los hermanos Elric como si fuesen un libro abierto. Su esposa bufó.

"Al…."

Habían desventajas al casarse con alguien así de observador. "Todo está bien, Winry. ¿Ya terminaste? ¿Puedo pedir la cuenta?" Una pequeña mano se extendió por la mesa para tirar de su brazo imperiosamente cuando lo levantaba para llamar al camarero.

"No vamos a irnos a ninguna parte hasta que me hables y expliques por qué tu mente ha estado en cualquier otro lugar menos aquí durante la última media hora, Alphonse Elric."

Al miró fijamente a su esposa en el otro lado de la mesa. Winry estaba claramente enfadada con él, el brillo de felicidad que había iluminado su rostro un rato antes se estaba esfumado al tiempo que sus ojos azul oscuro le destellaban amenazadoramente, y él sintió una punzada de culpa por arruinar su noche. Ella tenía razón; no había estado pensando en ella, o en la estupenda cena, o en otra cosa más que en… "Lo siento, Winry. Es que estaba preocupado por mi hermano."

"Pues claro que deberías estarlo," musitó Winry, cruzándose de brazos y apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la silla. "Yo hasta ahora no puedo creer el descaro de ese pervertido…."

"No es por eso, Winry," gruñó Al, sonrojándose ligeramente. "Además…lo del General y mi hermano…de alguna forma…funciona. No sé cómo explicarlo. Sólo tienes que verlos juntos…" y su mente retrocedió a ese horroroso día cuando Ed había sido llevado otra vez por la Puerta. La expresión en el rostro de Roy era algo que la mente de Al evitaba recordar con demasiado detalle, lo cual probablemente era por una buena razón. Y luego cuando Ed había regresado…Al cerró sus ojos, viendo las siluetas de dos figuras en la parte posterior de sus pestañas, ellos parecían tan unidos, casi como si fuesen una sola persona, el fuego, la ceniza y el polvo azotando a su alrededor mientras ellos ignoraban todo menos la sensación de tener al otro ahí, vivo, a salvo…. Sacudió su cabeza para zafarse del recuerdo y levantó la vista para encontrar la mirada desconcertada de su esposa. "No es eso. Ellos se aman – se necesitan – todo va a salir bien. Ya vas a ver."

Winry lo dejó así, aunque la curva en su labio decía que no estaba enteramente convencida. "¿Entonces qué es?"

Al se encogió de hombros. "Es que…es extraño no estar con él, es todo. Nosotros siempre hemos estado juntos."

"Nosotros tres," asintió Winry, una sonrisa de evocación jugando en sus labios. "Desde que éramos pequeños. Jugando en la colina. Metiéndonos en problemas por recoger las manzanas de los vecinos sin permiso…" dejó de hablar otra vez cuando vio que Al parecía incomodarse. Su esposo era la persona más veraz que conocía, y hasta el más ligero prevaricato ocasionaba una gran molestia – ésa era una de las cosas que más amaba en él. En ese sentido, él era mucho más predecible que Ed, quien era mucho mejor haciendo que el fin justificase los medios. Y así había tenido que ser, dado que era el hermano mayor, supuso. "¿Qué?"

"Me refería a él y a mí, Winry." Al se mordió el labio, tratando de buscar una forma de hacerse entender. "Tú sabes. Como cuando estábamos buscando la Piedra Filosofal. E incluso ahora último. Casi como en los viejos tiempos. Éramos nosotros contra el mundo."

"Casi como en los viejos tiempos," ella repitió con voz apagada, sintiendo que se entumecía mientras luchaba por entender. "Cuando me dejaban y se iban en sus misiones, solos ustedes dos, en alguna gran aventura que nunca se molestaron en explicarme o contarme." Ella pudo oír el veneno en su propia voz, y eso le causó temor.

"Winry, por favor." Al luchó por mantener un tono de voz razonable. "Tú sabes por qué no podíamos…."

"Oh, yo sé por qué ustedes no podían – ¡pero aún así no lo hicieron!" siseó ella, tratando de no llamar la atención, conteniéndose las lágrimas que le quemaban los ojos. "Y tienes razón, esto _es_ como en los viejos tiempos – ustedes dos dejando de lado todo y a todos por el otro…a mí, a la Abuela…y qué de Winnie, ¿también la vas a ignorar por Ed?" miró intensamente hacia su regazo, sus dedos haciéndose nudos con su servilleta mientras se reprendía a sí misma por reaccionar exageradamente, pero se sentía impotente contra la ráfaga de miedo que la paralizaba, el oscuro secreto que no le había contado a nadie, el miedo de que la vuelvan a dejar de la misma forma como sus padres lo habían hecho. Ella sabía que no había sido su intención, sabía que ellos habían estado haciendo lo que creían era su deber solemne como doctores cuando la habían dejado con la Abuela Pinako y se habían ido a la guerra, pero eso no cambió el hecho de que jamás regresaron. En ese entonces Ed y Al habían jurado que estarían con ella, pero eso había sido antes de que muriera sus madre y de que tuvieran que enredarse con fuerzas más allá de su entendimiento y también habían sido forzados a dejarla. La diferencia fue que Al había regresado a ella, y le había jurado nunca dejarla otra vez, y había sellado esa promesa con una niña. Ella estaba casi avergonzada de admitir que mientras había extrañado terriblemente a Ed, una pequeña parte egoísta de su ser había estado contenta de ya no tener nunca más que competir con él por las atenciones de Al. Pero ahora él estaba de vuelta, y la pequeña niña dentro de ella temblaba ante la idea de que el lazo entre los hermanos arrastrase a Al del lado de Ed una vez más, olvidando su promesa de quedarse con ella.

"Hey," dijo su esposo suavemente, levantándose y dando la vuelta a la mesa para arrodillarse a lado de su silla, ignorando las expresiones de sorpresa de los otros comensales del restaurante. "Winry. Mírame." Una gentil mano se cerró encima de sus cerrados puños, paralizando sus nerviosos movimientos. "No es así. Te amo a ti y a Winnie, eso lo sabes. Yo no te dejaría salvo que sea algo importante, y yo siempre he regresado. Pero no puedes esperar que yo deje de preocuparme por Ed sólo porque ahora te tengo en mi vida. Es un diferente tipo de amor – nosotros sólo nos teníamos el uno al otro después de perder a mamá, y siempre hemos velado por el otro. Tú y yo tenemos esto únicamente porque él se sacrificó por mí hace cuatro años, ¿recuerdas? Yo le debo tanto…él me dio la oportunidad de tenerte a ti y a Winnie. Así que no hagas que elija entre los dos. Por favor."

Winry bajó la mirada, incapaz de encontrarse con la cristalina mirada gris de Al, sintiéndose como la peor persona que existía. Tomó un tembloroso aliento, sintiendo la calidez de la manos de Al alrededor de las suyas, callosas y fuertes manos que conocían su propia fuerza y que sostenía las suyas tan leve y cuidadosamente como si fuesen hechas de vidrio forjado. "Yo sólo…lo sé. Lo sé, Al. Y tú sabes que también quiero a Ed. Sólo…por favor…prométeme que vas a recordar que ahora eres padre. Ya no somos los niños que éramos…tú también tienes otras responsabilidades, no sólo cuidar de Ed. Winnie te necesita aquí…yo te necesito aquí." Y ella se acercó y lo besó en la frente, reposando brevemente su mejilla contra el cabello color arena en un gesto de disculpa y afecto antes de separarse y mirarlo con ojos serios. "Promételo."

Al sonrió. Esa serena expresión que siempre lo hacía parecer sobrenaturalmente mucho más sabio que los años que tenía. "Lo prometo, Winry. Además," y un toque travieso apareció en sus ojos al tiempo que su sonrisa se ampliaba una fracción, "tengo el presentimiento que yo no soy la compañía que mi hermano escogería para recorrer la siguiente etapa en su senda por la vida. Ya ves, él prefiere a los morenos."

Los comensales del León Verde se sobresaltaron por un sorpresivo arranque de risas histéricas que provenían de cierta mesa, pero nadie se atrevió a quejarse con la gerencia. Después de todo, el alto y fornido Alquimista Estatal asemejaba tener una fuerza formidable con su uniforme, incluso si en estos momentos se encontraba desparramado contra la pata de la mesa luchando por respirar mientras su rostro se tornaba morado de la risa. Y una rubia de ojos azules recostándose en su silla parecía tener una llave inglesa metida en su portaligas.

**

* * *

**

Nota de la Traductora:

(1) 'Debrief' tiene dos significados.

- Interrogar (a un soldado, diplomático, astronauta, etc.) a la finalización de una misión. Solicitar un informe vía reporte verbal.  
Fuente: The Free Dictionary  
- Desnudar a una persona de sus 'briefs' (calzoncillos), shorts, o ropa interior con el propósito de obligarla a hablar.  
Fuente: The Urban Dictionary

La autora quiso dar los dos significados en el contexto para darle picante a la escena. Roy tenía que solicitar el reporte oral de la misión, además de preguntarle sobre ese famoso interrogatorio que aún no ha sido develado, pero optó por utilizar el otro significado al responder.

Esto es lo peor al traducir, cuando la autora utiliza homónimos cuya traducción en español son dos palabras o expresiones totalmente diferentes. Espero que igual haya podido darle el mismo efecto sugestivo usando mi imaginación.

Y que ni se les ocurra perderse el próximo capítulo… eso es lo único que les puedo decir.

Ahora dejen review… ya sólo quedan siete capítulos…


	30. Fines y Medios

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece. Y ésta es una traducción del fic original escrito en inglés por la talentosa _**Nike Femme**_**.**

Agradezco a Lady Seika Lerki por ayudarme revisando mi traducción.

xXx

**Nota de la Autora:  
**  
Warning: some mention of shounen-ai in this chapter. Brief and non-graphic but there. If such things offend you, please skip this chapter.

And again, in re: interrogations and assassinations. Patience is a virtue. That's all I'm gonna say.

_Advertencia: alguna mención de shounen-ai en este capítulo Breve y nada gráfica, pero ahí está. Si eso los ofende, por favor omitan leer este capítulo._

_Y nuevamente: sobre __los interrogatorios y asesinatos. La paciencia es una virtud. Eso es todo lo que voy a decir __**(Nike Femme)**_

xXx

_For an explanation of the Chapter Title, please see the end of the chapter. _

_Para una explicación del Título del Capítulo, por favor vean el final del mismo._

* * *

**Full Circle  
****(Círculo Completo)**

* * *

**_Capítulo 30: Fines Y Medios_**

"¿Qué quiere decir con, 'No se aceptan Niños'?" El ronco retumbe de Ed era peligrosamente calmado, y de conocer a Ed de la forma como Roy sí lo conocía, el maitre'd debería de estar temblando de miedo dentro de sus baratos y brillantes zapatos ahora mismo. Roy usualmente habría entrado y le habría cortado el paso a Acero en el proceso, pero aún se encontraba distraído con lo último que le había dicho Ed; todavía no había descifrado si estaban jugando con él, pero la verdad era que esos pantalones encajaban en esas esbeltas caderas como si se los hubieran pintado….

"Éste es un establecimiento _altamente_ respetable, señor. Contamos con muchas personas reconocidas entre nuestra clientela – debido a eso, hasta el Fuhrer-electo es conocido por pasar por aquí de cuando en cuando. Los niños causan molestias a nuestros clientes."

"En serio," observó Ed secamente, lanzándole a Roy una mirada que éste ignoró. Dado que ellos simplemente escogieron el restaurante más cercano al Cuartel General y que parecía más o menos decente, pero que Roy ya había admitido nunca haber entrado debido a, en las propias palabras del Alquimista de Fuego, "no soy fanático de ningún lugar decorado con mármol falso," él dudaba muchísimo de la afirmación del maitre'd. Y ahorita mismo, se estaba arrepintiendo de desautorizar a Roy e insistir que debían probar el lugar sólo porque él _tenía_ _hambre_ y no quería ir a un lugar más lejano. Regresó su atención al maitre'd, controlando aún su temperamento mientras intentaba sonar razonable. "La niña no va a hacer nada. Ella tiene mejores modales que la mayoría de sus clientes, ¡por cielo santo!" Ed cambió de lugar a Winnie en sus brazos, y la pequeña niña balbuceó suavemente y se volteó para ofrecerle al maitre'd una dulce sonrisa. Sin embargo, eso tampoco estaba funcionando.

"Lo siento, señor. Tengo que hacer respetar las reglas del establecimiento como está publicado en ese cartel colocado justo ahí."

Ed apretó los dientes, porque el hombre no sonaba como que lo sentía ni un poquito. Roy estaba murmurando algo sobre que los disculparan por el alboroto y que buscarían otra alternativa en otro sitio, pero Ed ya había tenido suficiente. Se volteó hacia Roy y le ordenó bruscamente, "No nos vamos a ir. Carga a Winnie." El tono en la voz de Ed no toleraba ninguna oposición, y Roy tomó a la niña en sus brazos, colocándola cuidadosamente contra su cadera, incluso mientras le levantaba una casi divertida ceja a Ed, sospechando lo que estaba a punto de suceder. El Alquimista de Acero se volteó hacia el maitre'd y sonrió, pero no era la sonrisa dulce que su sobrina le acababa de entregar. Como un mago a punto de ejecutar un truco de magia, levantó sus manos justo frente al rostro del hombre, volteándolas para mostrar primero sus dorsos, luego sus palmas, antes de extenderlas bien separadas. "¿Ve algo?"

Un despectivo arqueo del labio superior del hombre que tenía un delgado mostacho. "No."

Un cortante asentimiento de cabeza. "Bien." Y antes de que el confundido maitre'd pudiera abrir su boca, Ed puso sus manos juntas, luego rozó casualmente una de ellas contra el cartel de metal, el cual se desintegró instantáneamente en un crepitar de energía alquímica azul, sus brillantes restos se espolvorearon suavemente sobre el piso. "Oh, qué desafortunado. Debieron ser las termitas o algo así. Pero eso se ocupó del problema de las reglas. Sin cartel, no hay regla que hacer cumplir. Ahora o nos busca una mesa, o va a leer en el periódico de mañana acerca de cómo su restaurante echó al Alquimista de Acero y a su sobrina. Oh, y al Fuhrer-electo, por supuesto," añadió el rubio tardíamente. "Le apuesto a que _eso_ le hará mucho bien a su clientela. ¿Acaso no se encuentra por ahí el cronista de chismes del _The Central Times_?" y el destello de un colmillo fue puramente de Auric.

El hombre se puso rígido y observó sospechosamente a Ed, dándose cuenta de la capa llena de manchas y las lodosas botas. "Realmente dudo que usted…" y entonces sus ojos captaron el brillo de la luz sobre el metal cuando Ed jaló hacia atrás su capa por sobre sus hombros, revelando la cadena de plata de un reloj de bolsillo…y las empuñaduras de dos dagas en su cinturón. Las cuales parecían como si hubieran recibido mucho uso. El maitre'd levantó la mirada, sus ojos muy abiertos – y luego se pusieron aún más abiertos cuando Roy se contuvo un suspiro interno y dio un paso para permitirle al hombre una mejor vista de las insignias de su uniforme. Sus ojos viajaron muy despacio desde las franjas de sus hombros, de regreso a la cadena del reloj de Ed, luego de nuevo a la dura y nada alegre sonrisa en el rostro del rubio, y luego se desvió por sobre el hombro de Ed a través del vidrio de la puerta y hacia afuera, donde pudo ver un resplandeciente auto negro estacionado al borde de la acera y al menos dos guardias armados junto a él. Tragó saliva. Winnie le parpadeó coquetonamente.

"Por aquí, señor."

* * *

"Tú no debiste hacer eso, sabes," Roy le reprendió. Ellos habían sido ubicados sin demora en la mejor mesa luego del despliegue de Ed, y el servicio por lo tanto había sido más que impecable, con el restaurante incluso arreglándoselas para surtir una silla alta para Winnie a pesar de la ostensible prohibición con respecto a los niños. Ella se estaba comportando de manera impecable hasta ahora, divirtiéndose garabateando sobre una servilleta con una gruesa crayola que Ed había transmutado apresuradamente de una de las velas que estaban sobre la mesa. "Haciendo a un lado el pésimo gusto puesto en la decoración interior, la comida resultó ser de hecho bastante buena, y me gustaría poder regresar después de esto."

"No me vengas con eso, bastardo," dijo Ed irritado, haciendo girar y girar la base de su copa de vino entre sus dedos. "Vas a ser el maldito Fuhrer, todos los restaurantes del país van a _rogarte_ que los visites. Ellos deberían de agradecerme por la publicidad – he contado al menos tres reporteros en este establecimiento, y esos flashes que siguen disparándose y dañándome la vista no son relámpagos, sabes." La determinada expresión de su rostro traicionaba su malestar de que le tomen fotos, y de pronto Roy recordó la predilección de Auric en no querer llamar la atención. Irónico, realmente, que una persona con una belleza tan deslumbrante como la de Ed se sienta tan incómoda bajo los reflectores, pero tanto Ed como Auric siempre habían preferido que les rindan honores por sus logros y habilidades, no por sus apariencias. "Así que tuve que bajarle los humos al maitre'd. Fines y medios."

"En efecto. Interesante táctica," observó Roy neutralmente. "Pensé que odiabas a los reporteros."

Los ojos dorados se levantaron un momento para encontrase con los suyos. "Los odio. Pero como _alguien_ señalaba no hace mucho, ellos sirven de algo. Para un lugar como éste, una mala publicidad sería el beso de la muerte. ¿Y cuál es el punto de tener una reputación si no le puedes sacar provecho?" Los ojos de Ed revolotearon barriendo la habitación con la mirada en un patrón definido de búsqueda. Él había insistido que sería él quien tomaría el lugar con vista a la puerta, y cuando Roy había señalado que no le gustaría que le disparasen por la espalda, habiendo acabado justo de escaparse de un intento de asesinato, fin de la historia, Ed había resoplado y señalado que era más probable que él y no Roy pueda reconocer y reaccionar ante cualquier peligro que venga de la calle. Al final Roy se había rendido y se había sentado, dándose cuenta que lo único que estaba haciendo era captar más la atención sobre su presencia entre los comensales. El nivel de ruido de la conversación en el establecimiento ya se había apagado precipitadamente cuando los otros clientes se forzaban en intentar oír la conversación entre los Alquimistas de Fuego y Acero. Una pareja incluso había empezado a mover sus sillas discretamente, pero Roy había removido sus guantes del bolsillo de su chaqueta y los había colocado de forma ostentosa sobre la mesa, mirando deliberadamente alrededor para asegurarse de que el gesto sea advertido, resultando en una retrocedida apresurada y ganándose una casi imperceptible sonrisa por parte del rubio alquimista. Pero luego Ed había retornado a su caparazón al que se había retirado después de asegurarles su mesa, y nada parecía poder persuadirlo para que saliera de él, ni siquiera su sobrina, quien, Roy pudo ver, ya tenía a su famoso tío firmemente atrapado alrededor de su pequeño dedo.

"Y luego dicen que yo soy el manipulador. Guardián."

"Aprendí del mejor. General." Una respuesta forzada.

Roy suspiró. "Ed, si te sientes incómodo aquí, no tenemos que quedarnos."

Un encogimiento de hombros. "No habría diferencia. Igual nos seguirían donde quiera que vayamos." Vaciló un poco, luego añadió, "¿Te das cuenta que nuestra cena juntos estará mañana en todas las ediciones matutinas de los periódicos?"

"No te habría invitado a cenar de no haber estado conciente de ese hecho, Edward," le aseguró Roy, deslizando una mano a través de la mesa, con la palma hacia arriba, una invitación que Ed aceptó lentamente luego de un momento de deliberación. Pudo sentir la tensión en la presión del agarre del joven, e intentó calmarlo recorriendo delicadamente su pulgar sobre los nudillos de Ed, maravillado aún ante la sensación de piel donde una vez hubo un frío metal. El Alquimista de Acero le elevó una retadora ceja.

"¿Así que eso es todo? ¿Querías que todo Amestris supiera que el Alquimista de Acero te apoyaba incondicionalmente, eso es todo?

El Alquimista de Fuego sonrió socarronamente, sin picar la carnada, sabiendo que Ed realmente no quería decir lo que estaba diciendo, sino que simplemente estaba buscando una afirmación de que él había escogido sabiamente al permitirse ser vulnerable. "Bueno, eso es, por supuesto, un beneficio marginal. Pero yo simplemente estaba pensando que sería una buena forma de darte la bienvenida luego de una cansadora misión. Y también para dejar en claro ante la sociedad que yo, Roy Mustang, elegante hombre de mundo, Alquimista de Fuego, Fuhrer-electo y demonio devastadoramente apuesto…estoy fuera del mercado." Continuó acariciando dulcemente con su pulgar el dorso de mano de Ed, esperando una respuesta.

La cabeza de Ed se levantó bruscamente, y la expresión en sus ojos era imposible de descifrar. "Tú no…digo…¿no estás preocupado por las repercusiones de que esto…_nosotros_…lo que sea que pasa entre nosotros…sea de dominio público? Digo, una cosa es entre Hughes y Hawkeye y los demás…."

Roy negó con su cabeza delicadamente. "Ed. Soy Fuhrer. Lo que podría ser considerado como un pecado atroz en un prometedor oficial, a menudo es visto con mayor indulgencia cuando la persona involucrada es el gobernante de la maldita nación," y sonrió con satisfacción cuando Ed se sobresaltó al escuchar la blasfemia saliendo de sus labios. Roy casi nunca lo hacía, salvo que fuera para resaltar un punto. "Además a los héroes de guerra que son famosos Alquimistas Estatales a menudo se les concede un poco más de amplitud. Creo que la pregunta es…¿estás _tú_ preocupado por eso? ¿Piensas que Al se opondría?"

"Ni hablar," y Ed rió con pesar, "en primer lugar fue Al quien hizo que yo…que Auric…te hablara de eso. En tu carpa. ¿Lo recuerdas?"

"¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?" y el calor que apareció en los ojos oscuros de Roy hizo que a Ed se le revolviera el estómago, pero en una buena forma. "Aunque es una lástima lo de tu trenza, disfruté mucho haciéndotela." Roy estaba siendo un perfecto caballero hasta ese momento, y una pequeña, aturdida, pero feliz voz en la cabeza de Ed estaba chillando algo como que técnicamente ésta era su primera cita real, pero cuando Roy lo miraba de esa manera, Ed tuvo que contenerse de no lanzar el decoro por la ventana más cercana y hacer suyo al hombre allí mismo y en ese momento. Estaba algo agradecido por la presencia de su sobrina que lo mantenía encallado en tierra.

"Idiota. Va a crecer de nuevo, y de cualquier forma, eso en realidad fue culpa tuya, Alquimista de _Fuego_," y el afecto y alivio en la voz de Ed era música para los oídos de Roy. "No puedo creer que estés tan obsesionado con mi cabello. ¿Qué harás cuando yo sea viejo y canoso?"

Roy reflexionó sobre la pregunta con una falsa seriedad. "Bueno, yo soy un Alquimista Estatal…y me parece recordar una misión en tus años mozos cuando fuiste forzado a cambiar el color de tu cabello…¿Crees que te gustaría ser pelirrojo?" Eso le ganó un resoplido divertido, y la pequeña Winnie rió feliz, contenta de que su tío parecía estar de mejor ánimo, gracias a ese buen hombre de ojos oscuros. Ella ofreció la crayola en dirección a este último, el cual la aceptó con solemne cortesía, y luego le pasó la servilleta a su tío, quien la tomó con algo de desconcierto. Un atento camarero cayó en picada y la cambió por una nueva servilleta, rehusándose al ofrecimiento de Ed de regresar la servilleta a su inmaculada condición. Los ojos de Roy se encontraron con los de Ed al otro lado de la mesa, y en el arqueo de las cejas de Roy y la onda en el labio de Ed, se podía leer el mismo cínico pensamiento: la servilleta sin duda pronto aparecería como un souvenir de la vez en que los Alquimistas de Fuego y Acero habían agraciado al establecimiento con su presencia. Winnie no estaba convencida con ella misma, y obviamente buscaba alguna nueva diversión, y Roy le pasó apresuradamente la crayola y su propia servilleta. Con el corto lapso de atención de un niño, ella regresó ávidamente al trabajo como si nunca hubiera sostenido antes una crayola. "Ah, la energía de la juventud," observó Roy, no de mala manera.

"¿Qué ocurre, anciano?" Ed parecía mucho más cómodo ahora, y su boca finalmente se había relajado dentro de las líneas de risa que habían sido una de las diferencias más marcadas entre Auric y el Ed que habían conocido. Roy pensó que podía acostumbrarse a ver ese rostro del otro lado de la mesa, especialmente con esa sonrisa y la cálida mirada en esos ojos dorados – era casi como si la fotografía que Hawkeye le había dado años atrás hubiera vuelto de pronto a la vida y se hubiera salido del marco para cumplir la promesa implícita en esa mirada. "¿Sintiendo tu edad ahora que estás rodeado de nosotros los jóvenes?"

"Yo creo que sí he tenido mi cuota como niñero," replicó Roy con cierta aspereza. "Viendo cómo se me asignó la responsabilidad por cierto enano no mucho tiempo después de ser promovido a Coronel. No puedo culpar a un hombre por desarrollar un complejo, ¿no crees? Y para tu información, tener treintaicuatro no quiere decir que esté con un pie en la tumba." Pero sintió una reacia sonrisa que tocaba sus labios cuando el joven frente a él le dio una mirada asesina lo suficientemente larga como para enviarle en mensaje de que _él ya lo había oído_, y luego abruptamente…se puso a reír, y en un grácil gesto que probablemente le pertenecía más a Auric que a Ed, se llevó la punta de los dedos de Roy a sus labios para un beso fugaz que calmó el impase.

Otro camarero se llevó los platos y les ofreció café, el que aceptaron ansiosamente. Casi ceremoniosamente, inhalaron, luego sorbieron. Ed fue el primero en romper el confortable silencio con un dramático y afligido suspiro. "Tampoco es tan bueno como el mío."

"No lo discuto," admitió Roy. "Algún día me tienes que mostrar cómo lo haces. Pero éste servirá para lo que tenemos que hacer."

"¿Y eso es?"

Roy bajó cuidadosamente su taza, el más suave tintinear de la porcelana contra el platito. "Reporte de la misión, Coronel."

Ed asintió y se sentó un poco más erguido, nada afectado por el súbito cambio de humor en Roy. Esto era, después de todo, parte de lo que eran ellos.

* * *

"Suena a que Al y tú pudieron estabilizar la situación en el norte lo suficiente como para que ellos pudieran ser capaces de aguantar hasta que consigamos unos cuantos alquimistas civiles más por ahí para que vayan a ayudar. Buen trabajo." Roy puso un par de meticulosas notas en el cada vez más desgastado reporte mientras Ed observaba, tratando de leer desde su posición al revés los garabatos del Alquimista de Fuego.

"¿Cómo es que un hombre que puede dibujar los más elegantes círculos de transmutación pueda tener tan mala caligrafía?" preguntó divertido el rubio alquimista. "Con razón algunas veces Hawkeye te hace rehacer tu papeleo."

Roy levantó una sobrecogedora ceja oscura mientras un extremo de su boca se arqueó en una compungida expresión que figuraba entre vergüenza y fastidio. "Trata de poner tu rúbrica en lo que pareciera ser un millón de reportes al día y mira por cuánto tiempo se mantiene tu caligrafía." Ordenó la pila de papeles frente a él. "Además, tú no tienes exactamente la mejor caligrafía del mundo. Aunque ésta es una gran mejora comparado con tus años de juventud."

"Auric tiene buena mano," el rubio se encogió de hombros. "Yo la he adoptado. Me sale más fácil que mi antiguo estilo."

"¿La tiene?" preguntó Roy maliciosamente.

"¿Quién crees que soy, Roy?" Ed rodó sus ojos. "Yo ya no soy el chico de doce años que apareció y atacó al Fuhrer con una lanza, sabes. Obviamente existe una buena parte de Auric en mí. Aunque pienso que finalmente mi cabeza está empezando a entender." Él todavía no le había contado a Roy – o a Al, o a nadie, por decirlo así – acerca de su pequeña epifanía la noche del asesinato, aunque el pequeño teatro en la oficina de Roy obviamente le había dicho al Alquimista de Fuego que Ed finalmente había entendido las reglas del nuevo campo de juegos en el que estaban. Y a Roy todavía le faltaba recibir un manazo en la parte superior de su cabeza por ser tan ridículamente enigmático acerca de todo ese asunto, pero ahora ya tendrían tiempo para eso, y de nuevo tuvo que contenerse la estúpida sonrisa que amenazaba con partir su cara en dos.

"Bueno eso es ciertamente tranquilizador, para mi propio sentido de auto-conservación física," murmuró Roy secamente. "Las lanzas y mi pellejo son elementos que generalmente considero como mutuamente excluyentes."

Ed bostezó ampliamente. "Claro, bueno, como sea. ¿Ya terminamos? Debería de llevarme pronto a Winnie, ellos ya deben de haber terminado de cenar. Y mañana tú tienes un gran día. Oh casi-Fuhrer. Al igual que yo, ya que soy el que te va a nombrar como Gran Búfalo (1)." Él realmente esperaba que Maes haya conseguido las medidas correctas de su uniforme. Ya se había sentido bastante mal cuando el General de Brigada le había informado que iba a usar uno, pero cuando Al le había señalado, más tarde, que en realidad él necesitaría _dos_, uno para las ceremonias de investidura y otro traje de gala para el baile, no lo había recibido nada bien. Sólo se había animado un poco cuando Al le había señalado luego que también vería a Roy en traje de gala, y que era muy probable que el Alquimista de Fuego encuentre la vista de su recalcitrante subordinado vestido de uniforme como una visión lo suficientemente inusual como para no quitarle los ojos de encima. Y así como una novia en su vestido de boda, Ed iba cuidadosamente a tomar medidas para asegurarse de que Roy no se haya olvidado de ese hecho, apilando cuidadosamente la baraja en favor de una positiva sorpresa. Axioma de Guardián: sólo aceptar apuestas que sabes que vas a ganar, y no es malo si inclinas las apuestas a tu favor. Él realmente debería de empezar a poner esas cosas en papel, tal vez podían añadirlas al Manual de Oficiales, siendo el sentido común algo que Ed había encontrado bastante _poco_ común en la milicia.

"Hay sólo una cosa," Roy arrastró las palabras en un tono de voz aparente pero nada afable que puso a Ed con los nervios de punta. "La Mayor Hawkeye entregó un reporte sobre el interrogatorio al Oficial Técnico Hendricks. Fue bastante exhaustivo, con excepción de una notoria falta de detalle cuando se refirió a tu participación en ella, así como tu arresto al General Hakuro – y su…desafortunado deceso. Ella dijo que debería de hacerle seguimiento contigo, y repito lo que ella dijo, 'los rumores no son parte de un reporte, señor.' ¿Te importaría si me lo aclaras?"

Era realmente extraordinario, pensó Roy, cuán voluble podía ser Ed, y qué efecto podían tener sus cambios de estado de ánimo en la gente. Cuando Ed se encontraba en un estado de ánimo expansivo, por ejemplo, él literalmente parecía brillar con la misma intensidad de la luz del sol, sus ojos y cabellos parecían emitir chispas de oro cuando reía, envolviendo instantáneamente a aquellos que lo rodeaban con un calor y un espíritu inspirador que aparentemente se daba a través de su propia voluntad; cuando Ed estaba malhumorado – por cierto un estado de ánimo favorecido durante sus años de adolescencia – ese mismo brillo era instantáneamente cerrado, como el sol cuando pasa por detrás de altas nubes, cejas bajándose sobre los ojos dorados que se cerraban y oscurecían para opacar el ámbar mientras éstos observaban sus entornos hostilmente, una criatura salvaje asomándose de detrás de su cubierta y dejaba a todos desconcertados; y cuando Ed estaba furioso, pues…todos échense al suelo y busquen dónde esconderse. Excepto Roy, y de pronto se preguntó si eso era lo que había atraído al joven hacia él. Aunque en este momento, Ed había optado por la cautela; y mientras no era el repentino cierra-puertas de su estado "malhumorado", definitivamente era una retirada precipitada, la suave expresión en sus ojos se desvaneció para ser reemplazada por una afilada atención que le hizo recordar a Roy a un halcón planeando mientras deliberaba si se decidía a posarse sobre el brazo de su halconero…o a rehusarse al llamado y tomar vuelo.

"Mi rol fue relativamente menor," dijo Ed con menosprecio. "Amstrong hizo todo el trabajo pesado con Hendricks. Yo sólo terminé el interrogatorio." No había falsedad ahí; axioma de Guardián: nunca mentir. Desviar. Disimular. Y si eso falla, ser económico con la verdad. Aunque había que estar en sus zapatos – éste era el sonriente-Coronel-bastardo-yo-inventé-la-manipulación-y-el-encantamiento a quien estaba tratando de evadir. Y luego un pensamiento más inquietante le siguió los talones al anterior: ¿por qué se lo estaba ocultando a Mustang? Ed frunció sus labios con irritación. Al parecer el bastardo no era el único que levantaba murallas.

"¿De veras? Un interrogatorio posterior al Oficial Técnico Hendricks pareció indicar que tú tuviste un papel decisivo en asegurar su cooperación."

"Qué puedo decir, Mustang, soy un muchacho amigable. La gente me quiere. Y no estuve con la perorata sobre el legado de mi familia todo el tiempo – tal vez fue el puro alivio al no tener que escucharlo más lo que lo hizo hablar." El tono de Ed era aplicadamente casual incluso cuando sus ojos se fijaban inocentemente en el rostro de Roy, y mientas era verdad que parte de él estaba contento admirando la atractiva forma en que la luz de las velas estaba distinguiendo la elegante estructura ósea del hombre, especialmente sus ojos. Tú podías tener una considerable ventaja de esa forma, y Ed no tenía dudas acerca del calibre del oponente que aquí se encontraba enfrentando, lo cual significaba que no iba a privarse de la oportunidad de ganar el control. Aunque Mustang sí tenía una injusta ventaja, pensó Ed enfadado; aquellos ojos seductores hacían difícil distinguir la pupila del iris, lo que significaba que una de las señales para las que había sido entrenado sería virtualmente imposible de ver. Era una complicación adicional que su traicionera mente se mantuviera distrayéndose por la sugestiva promesa en esas profundidades azul oscuro.

Roy resopló delicadamente, aunque Ed pensó que vio un momentáneo parpadeo en los ojos del hombre mientras la detestable mente observadora de Roy notó el uso de su apellido en vez de su nombre. "Lo cual ciertamente no eres, Acero," y la mirada de Ed se agudizó ante el uso de su título incluso mientras gruñía por el insulto. "Estás en lo cierto cuando dices que la gente _sí_ te quiere. Tú puedes ciertamente ser lo suficientemente agradable cuando _quieres_ serlo; eso se hizo bastante claro incluso cuando eras niño. Tienes la inteligencia para discernir lo que la gente desea oír y escuchar, y la apariencia y el encanto para dárselos sin comprometer tu propia agenda. Eres elogiablemente leal con aquellos que te importan – Al, Winry, Winnie…" se detuvo, y el nombre que dejó en la lista colgaba sobre ellos sin ser dicho, aunque las chispas internas que ardían en la cauta mirada de Ed eran una silenciosa afirmación de que también él pertenecía a esa letanía. Con esfuerzo, Roy se volvió a concentrar en su punto. "Pero eres, por naturaleza, más inclinado a la introversión. Y un hombre entrenado como Hendricks es poco probable de que se rinda por simple alivio. Así que vuelvo a preguntar: ¿qué hiciste?" _En garde_.

"¿Seguro que no te estás describiendo, Alquimista de Fuego y Maestro de la Manipulación?" _Parada._

"En este caso, me temo que el estudiante pudo haber sobrepasado al maestro," _Estocada_.

Ed levantó cuidadosamente a Winnie de su silla alta mientras la pequeña niña bostezaba somnolienta. Envolvió una pequeña manta alrededor de ella y la colocó en su regazo, su cabeza reposando confiada contra su hombro mientras se quedaba dormida. "Ya te lo dije, yo simplemente lo terminé. Ya que llegamos al final. ¿Podríamos arreglar cuentas con el restaurante para que pueda llevarla a casa?" _Contra-parada_.

"¿Vas a usar a la niña como un escudo, Acero?" _Contra-réplica_. La voz de Roy era apenas audible, pero Ed escuchó perfectamente cada palabra, como lo comunicó el oscurecimiento de su ceja. El Alquimista de Fuego se dio cuenta que había dado en el blanco, mientras observaba al joven luchando consigo mismo, ojos nublados con indecisión. Si lo deseaba, el Alquimista de Acero se habría ido en un destello de alas y garras, ya que tú nunca llegas realmente a domesticar a un halcón, sólo a amansarlo en tu mano, y Roy contuvo la respiración mientras esperaba en el borde de su asiento para que Ed decida. Ya que durante el espacio entre una respiración todas las cosas se enfrentan a esa dolorosa claridad que ocurre en los momentos que importan: el tintineo de tenedores y el ruido de la conversación alrededor de ellos, la brillantez de las arañas de cristal que salpicaban el techo, la interacción entre la luz y la emoción en el curiosamente resuelto rostro y abrasadores ojos de Ed. Y entonces Ed tragó saliva y él supo que el joven había decidido. _Touché_.

"Roy…por favor."

"Ed…confía en mí. Así como yo confío en ti. Con todo mi ser." Esto era lo más cercano a una confesión de amor que Roy había llegado, y pudo ver que los ojos de Ed se agrandaban ante eso. "No intentes pasar por eso solo."

"Tú lo hiciste." A pesar de la monotonía del tono en que fue dicho, era claramente una pregunta.

"Al principio tenía a Maes y a Hawkeye para sostenerme. Y después, justo cuando mi fe estaba empezando a flaquear…tú," y la cruda verdad en la voz de Roy hizo que la garganta de Ed le doliera como si se hubiera quedado tendido inconsciente para que el otro lo vea, abierto, vulnerable y confiado. Abrazó a Winnie más cerca de él, aspirando su fresco olor a bebé y sintiendo la calidez de su inocencia que lo envolvía cuidadosamente y lo separaba tan sólo por capas de tela. De alguna extraña forma, le recordó a estar inclinado contra la armadura de Al, a pesar de que su exterior era un frío y duro metal. Los ojos de Roy siguieron el movimiento, y una sonrisa triste apareció levemente en sus labios. "¿Todo lo hacemos por ellos, no es así? Tanta inocencia debe ser apreciada y preservada. Pero con frecuencia…no existe tal esperanza para aquellos que como nosotros hemos decidido proteger. La esperanza está a salvo…pero no para nosotros." Vaciló, luego añadió en voz baja, "Para obtener…"

"…algo de igual valor debe perderse. Hacemos lo que hacemos para que ellos puedan estar a salvo. Fines y medios." Ed cerró sus ojos y se quedó muy quieto. Por un momento, Roy pensó que había ido demasiado lejos, y estuvo a punto de estirar su brazo y tomar la mano de Ed, esperando retener al joven, rogarle que se quedara. Y entonces Ed suspiró y abrió los ojos, los cuales estaban despejados y decididos. "Sabes, ya me estoy cansando de esa ley de mierda." Se levantó bruscamente, con cuidado de no despertar a Winnie. "Está bien. No haré esto delante de ella. Al y Winry ya deben de estar en casa – la voy a dejar. Nos vemos en tu casa. General. ¿Todavía conservas la misma casa?"

"Por supuesto. Tú me prometiste un 'más tarde'," replicó levemente Roy, conteniéndose las ganas de saltar de su silla y bailar un indigno baile folklórico por todo el restaurante. "No habría sido bueno si hubieras regresado y no pudieras encontrarme, ¿verdad?"

"Tu falta de interés es, como siempre, uno de tus más notables atributos," observó Ed sarcásticamente. "Nos vemos en diez minutos, Oh Fuhrer-mío. Y no olvides el reporte," e indicó con un hombro a la pila de papeles. "Odiaría ver mi meticulosa caligrafía mostrada como un souvenir en un restaurante como éste."

* * *

En una de esas extrañas singularidades, el viento estaba bramando alrededor de los aleros de la casa de Mustang como lo había hecho hacía cuatro años atrás y Ed caminaba con dificultad hacia la modesta vivienda. Había dejado a la dormida Winnie con sus padres, se había rehusado cortésmente al ofrecimiento de pasar la noche en el hotel, había esquivado el golpe de una sonrojada Winry luego de haberles dicho que no hicieran nada que él no haría, especialmente con una _bebé_ en la habitación, y se había teletransportado hasta el final de la calle de Mustang. Era una zona muy cara de Central donde muchos de los ricos y con títulos de nobleza tenían sus casas de la ciudad, y como tales, muchas de las viviendas eran enormes, floridas y embelesadas mansiones que le hacían recordar al observador que el dinero y el gusto no necesariamente iban de la mano. La casa de Mustang sobresalía por su tamaño relativamente pequeño y su exterior de gusto minimalista, y por lo que Ed pudo recordar de su interior, sus preferencias iban hacia la comodidad y el lujo sencillo. Se preguntó lo que pensaban sus vecinos de eso. Por otro lado, dudaba que alguno de ellos hubiera aventurado una opinión sobre el asunto, sabiendo quién era su vecino. Roy no era alguien que armonizara realmente, incluso si los grandes autos militares estacionados diariamente al borde de la acera no fuera suficiente para delatarlo. O los guardias apostados en la entrada de la cerca, quienes le asintieron cortésmente. Ed estaba un tanto perturbado por la actitud caballeresca que los guardias tenían para con los visitantes – él había esperado que lo detuvieran y le preguntaran qué asunto quería – pero el pequeño parpadeo de reconocimiento en sus ojos le dijo rápidamente que era probable que Roy les haya puesto sobre aviso de que lo estaba esperando. Bueno, eso y que su rostro era el único en la portada de todos los periódicos en estos días, y dada la forma en que la prensa disfrutaba utilizando las frases "Fuego y Acero," "Fuego vs. Acero," "Fuego o Acero," era muy probable que los guardias pensaban que Ed pasaba cada hora del día con el hombre. En un sentido puramente platónico, como un buen subordinado cuidando a su Comandante en Jefe, claro está.

La puerta parecía bastante inofensiva. Roble, probablemente, un bien lustrado tirador de bronce en el centro de ella, los pocos diseños tallados en su superficie se habían alisado por el uso. Ed pensó en obviar la puerta, sólo para asustar un poco al hombre, pero decidió que debido a que sin querer, ya había ido en contra del simbolismo de sus acciones al caminar el tramo de la calle de Mustang en vez de teletransportarse más cerca, también había podido obviarlo todo, aunque como regla general, las cosas excesivamente sentimentales le causaban comezón. Ignoró ostentosamente el tirador, sonrió ampliamente, levantó su puño y golpeó la puerta, el viento azotaba su cabello contra su rostro, y no paró de hacerlo hasta que la puerta se abrió para a revelar a Roy rodando sus ojos, una conocida sonrisa socarrona en sus labios y una llama en la punta de sus dedos. "Acero."

Maldito el hombre por ser tan bien parecido. Oh al diablo con todo. Cuatro años era mucho tiempo. Y ellos acababan de tener su primera cita.

Y Ed pasó por encima del umbral de la puerta, cerró la puerta de una patada, levantó la mirada con determinación – y lo besó ahí mismo, con todo el ardor de su ser de dieciséis años y toda la experiencia de un Guardián de veinte, usando dientes, labios y lengua para mordisquear, roer, chupar, lamer y _saborear_, una mano firme detrás de la cabeza del hombre y la otra deslizándose hacia arriba de la espalda de la camisa de Roy al tiempo que el Alquimista de Acero luchaba con el de Fuego en esta danza por el control hasta que ambos fueron forzados a apartarse por la falta de aire. La sensible piel en la parte inferior de la espalda de Ed quemaba donde lo había sujetado el áspero guante de Roy, y mantuvo sus ojos fijos en los de Roy mientras lentamente levantaba sus brazos y aflojaba la cinta que sostenía su cabello, moviendo su cabeza para sacudir los mechones dorados que cayeron libres sobre sus hombros. El pecho de Roy se hinchó, sus labios magullados y ligeramente entreabiertos y sus ojos oscuros por el deseo, aunque de algún modo se las ingenió para encontrar el control para mantener su voz ligeramente burlona mientras se quitaba los guantes y recorría sus dedos posesivamente por los cabellos de Ed, deleitándose con la familiar calidez de seda mientras atraía a Ed nuevamente hacia él. "Ah. ¿Entonces me revelarás más tarde lo que llevas dentro?"

"Ya te lo había dicho, bastardo," vino el ronco gruñido en su oído mientras caminaban a tropezones hacia la habitación de Roy dejando atrás un rastro de ropa sobre el piso. "No tengo nada dentro de…"

El resto de la oración se perdió en un gemido que emitió el rubio cuando Roy descubrió, más para su inmensa gratificación, que Ed realmente no había estado mintiendo sobre ese asunto en particular.

**

* * *

**

Nota de la Autora:

_Ends and Means: contraction of the idiom, "The ends justify the means." Used when the actions we take are considered acceptable because of the specific desired end results._

_Fines y Medios: contracción del idioma, "El fin justifica los medios." Usado cuando las acciones que tomamos son consideradas aceptables debido a los específicos resultados finales deseados._

**Nota de la Traductora:**

'(1) 'Grand High Poobah' es la expresión que utilizó la autora para definir el nuevo status de Roy según la broma de Ed.  
Término derivado del altanero personaje Pooh-Bah en El Mikado de Gilbert y Sullivan y popularizado a los inicios de los 60's en el show televisivo Los Picapiedras, donde Pedro y Pablo eran miembros de la Orden de los Búfalos Mojados. En donde el Gran Poobah o el Gran Poobah Imperial era la posición más alta. Fuente: The Free Dictionary.  
No recuerdo exactamente cuál era la traducción en español de la máxima autoridad de esa logia, así que me quedé con 'Gran Búfalo'. Si alguien lo recuerda, por favor me avisa para poder hacer el cambio.

**Y si hasta ahora no se han dado cuenta que Ed se 'dejó caer' en este capítulo y que 'dejarse caer' significa tomar decisiones que marcarán tu vida; pues…vuelvan a revisar la canción en el capítulo 10.**

Y si a alguien no le gustó el capítulo o su significado, pues qué penita, a mí personalmente me encantó. Ah, y las palabras en francés de 'en garde' (en guardia) y 'touché' (toque) son por los movimientos de esgrima que junto con los de ataque y defensa que sí traduje, utilizó Nike para ejemplificar el nuevo 'campo de juegos' durante la conversación entre ambos.

Mil gracias por haber hecho que esta maravillosa historia haya llegado a los 300 reviews. Ahora, ¿más reviews?


	31. No Más Secretos

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece. Y ésta es una traducción del fic original escrito en inglés por la talentosa _**Nike Femme**_**.**

Agradezco a Lady Seika Lerki por ayudarme revisando mi traducción.

xXx

**Nota de la Autora:**  
And again, in re: interrogations and assassinations. Patience is a virtue. That's all I'm gonna say.

_Y nuevamente: sobre __los interrogatorios y asesinatos. La paciencia es una virtud. Eso es todo lo que voy a decir __**(Nike Femme)**_

**

* * *

****Full Circle  
****(Círculo Completo)**

_**

* * *

**__**Capítulo 31: No Más Secretos**_

La acuosa luz de luna entrando a raudales por la ventana le daba a todo una misteriosa y plateada proyección, otorgándole un frágil y etéreo misterio a los objetos de la habitación. La luz patinaba luminosa sobre dos cuerpos que reposaban enredados entre las retorcidas sábanas de la cama, uno de los cuales estaba durmiendo apaciblemente, un brazo posesivamente lanzado sobre su acompañante. El otro, sin embargo, no dormía.

Edward Elric yacía bien despierto, observando fijamente las formas que dibujaba la luz de la luna sobre el techo. Siempre era extraño despertarse en ambientes desconocidos, aunque dado su estilo de vida itinerante, eso era más la regla que la excepción, pensó sarcásticamente. Las sombras que se extendían por la habitación eran diferentes, la textura de la ropa de cama sobre la piel desnuda, los sonidos de la noche, uno de los cuales estaba en esos momentos resonando suavemente en su oreja. Como si leyera sus pensamientos. Roy se movió ligeramente, jalando a Ed más cerca de él mientras retiraba con su nariz la enmarañada cascada de cabello dorado y dejaba un tierno beso en la nuca de Ed, y el rubio sonrió una sonrisa que no se pudo ver en la oscuridad. Él pensó que se podría acostumbrar a esto, si se diera el caso. "Duerme, anciano. Lo vas a necesitar para mañana…o en realidad para hoy, dado que son alrededor de las dos de la mañana. Esta noche vas a estar despierto hasta bien pasada tu hora de dormir, si no sabré yo de bailes."

Un ronroneo adormilado. "Mmm…¿lo prometes?"

"Deja de ser mal pensado, pervertido," susurró Ed, sofocando una carcajada. "Además, ¿quién dice que voy a regresar contigo a tu casa esta noche? Dicen que la crème de la crème de la sociedad va a estar presente esta noche y sé de buena fuente que al menos cinco periódicos consideran que soy un soltero codiciado."

Sintió, más que escuchó, un gruñido de celos en su cabello, un estruendo en tono bajo que recorrió sus dedos intermitentes a lo largo de su columna. "Entonces no vamos a salir de esta cama."

"No creo que Hawkeye esté de acuerdo con eso. El invitado de honor no puede faltar a su propia fiesta, ¿o es que sí puede?" Ed presionó deliberadamente contra el brazo que lo aprisionaba. "Yo, personalmente, no quiero ser el receptor de una bala de su revólver."

"No me importa," se oyó un malhumorado murmullo. "No pienso perderte otra vez," y el agarre se intensificó determinante. "además…ella tiene otras cosas en qué preocuparse. Como presentarle a Jean a su padre."

Ed giró su cuerpo hasta quedar frente a Roy, metiendo un brazo bajo su cabeza. "¿Por qué, piensas que no vaya a aprobar a Havoc? Él es un buen muchacho, sabes, y, ponte a pensar, es apuesto de una manera libertina, fiel como un perro…." Observó divertido cómo los ojos de Roy se abrieron, aunque en su actual estado atontado, sus ojos permanecían seductoramente entreabiertos incluso si su mirada se intensificó y su boca se abrió para mandar una insidiosa réplica, la cual Ed cortó hábilmente lanzando una pierna sobre la cadera del hombre al tiempo que ronroneaba, "Es bueno que yo sea una persona gatuna, hmm?"

"Ed…." _Tú te habrás ido cuando despierte. No puedo lidiar con eso otra vez._

"Deja de preocuparte, bastardo," y una sonrisa afectuosa jaló los extremos de la boca Ed. _No, no me voy a ir_. ¿Quién diría que el orgulloso Alquimista de Fuego pudiera ser así de inseguro una vez que lo encontrabas con la guardia baja? Aunque era increíblemente gratificante el ser el objeto de dicha inseguridad. "Tú lo pediste, yo decidí. Ahora estás amarrado a mí, así que supera ya eso. Además, prometimos regresar a casa cuando todo termine, ¿lo recuerdas? Y un Guardián siempre cumple su palabra." Se acurrucó un poco más cerca, disfrutando del contraste entre la calentura del cuerpo de Roy y la frialdad del aire de la noche contra su piel, recorriendo ligeramente sus dedos por el costado de éste y ronroneando de satisfacción cuando sintió que la tensión lentamente se amenguaba en el cuerpo de Roy.

"Lo recuerdo." Una rica carcajada, cálida y contenta, y oída con muy poca frecuencia. Aunque existía aún el más imperceptible rastro de esa detestable duda, un miedo de que todo esto se le vuelva a ser arrebatado. Eso tenía que cambiar e iba a cambiar, incluso si Ed tuviera que metérselo en el cerebro del hombre a golpes, aunque estaba bastante confiado en su habilidad de convencer a Roy sin necesidad de recurrir a la violencia. Una sonrisa felina se arrastró por el rostro del Ed mientras empezaba a contemplar el arsenal de técnicas persuasivas que tenía al alcance de sus dedos.

Roy bajó sospechosamente la mirada hacia el joven acurrucado alrededor de él, y captó el extremo de una sonrisa maliciosa que se disolvió y cambió a una mirada de pura inocencia tan pronto como Ed se dio cuenta que estaba siendo observado. El rubio alquimista colocó su cabeza en el hombro de Roy, y éste tuvo que suprimir una sonrisa ante la manera en que su espacio personal estaba siendo despreocupadamente invadido. A pesar de la inicial vacilación del joven, una vez que Edward Elric se decidía sobre algo, éste no podía ser nada más que tajante y decidido. Seguir adelante, nunca retroceder. Y si lo de anoche era algo a tenerse en cuenta, Auric había tenido unas muy…variadas experiencias durante los últimos cuatro años. Ed le parpadeó, su rostro tan cerca que Roy pudo sentir las largas pestañas rozando contra su mejilla. "Entonces, ¿Por qué piensas que Hawkeye estaría preocupada acerca de que Jean conozca a su padre?"

Una compungida sonrisa jaló los extremos de la boca de Roy al tiempo que pensaba en su fiel asistente. "¿No lo sabías? La familia de Hawkeye es de la baja nobleza – su padre es un Barón; él y su esposa estarán presentes mañana. Lo he conocido antes, durante una recepción militar hace unos años atrás – él puede ser…irascible y no va a tomar amablemente la noticia de que su hija sea cortejada por un chico del campo, por más encantador que sea Jean."

"No existe nada malo con ser del campo," dijo Ed a la defensiva. Mientras Auric había estado, como lo eran la mayoría de los Guardianes, corteses y en casa en ambientes tanto finos como rústicos, Ed todavía prefería mucho más la simplicidad del campo, aunque tenía que depender de las experiencias de Auric para las festividades diplomáticas de mañana – no, de hoy. Especialmente las de bailar.

"Por supuesto que no la hay," dijo Roy arrastrando las palabras. "En todo caso, la gente ordinaria del campo es a menudo mucho más decente que los tan llamados sofisticados de las ciudades. Pero el Barón probablemente no lo vea de esa forma. En un principio, él estuvo en contra de que Riza se uniera a la milicia – él había deseado que ella encontrara un buen partido, de preferencia de una familia de alta cuna para así elevar su estatus." Su boca se torció como si estuviera mordiendo una manzana ácida. "Uno tiene que cuestionar la inteligencia de un hombre que piensa que las circunstancias de tu nacimiento son más importantes que lo que haces después de eso."

"¿Dónde naciste?" preguntó Ed con curiosidad. Había notado un curioso rastro de amargura en el tono del hombre que le sugería alguna enemistad personal hacia el Barón – o tal vez hacia la nobleza en general, lo cual resultaba extraño ya que Ed siempre había asumido, por sus modales y porte, que Mustang estaba de alguna manera relacionado con la nobleza. Pero el hombre jamás hablaba sobre su familia, y después de todo, lo justo era lo justo – Roy sabía todo acerca de los Elric. "¿Y qué de tu familia? ¿También va a asistir?" El rubio alquimista se dio cuenta, tardíamente, que su curiosa pregunta había salido con demasiada rudeza, y trató de suavizar la estocada arrimándose aún más contra él como disculpa. "Después de todo, mañana vas a convertirte en Fuhrer. Eso es algo de mucha importancia."

Roy dejó salir un abrupto grito de áspera carcajada. "Mi alzamiento como Fuhrer es como el sabor amargo de cenizas en la boca de mi padre. Es una forma de venganza contra él."

Ed frunció el ceño. "No comprendo."

"Edward…mi padre no se casó con mi madre." Una simple declaración de los hechos. Ed parpadeó. Debió haber escuchado mal.

"Disculpa, pensé que me acababas de decir que…."

"Sí lo dije." Todavía en ese perfectamente neutro tono de voz.

El rubio alquimista consideró esta nueva pieza de información. Reconoció la oculta tensión en la voz de Roy por lo que era – miedo. A la lástima, al rechazo, aunque no entendía por qué Roy pensaría eso dada la dudosa historia familiar de Ed. "Oh."

Una ceja alzada y una mirada de reojo. "¿Oh?"

"Oh," repitió Ed con más firmeza. "Ya sabes, esa expresión de entendimiento." La otra ceja se levantó y Ed soltó un suspiro. "Qué, ¿esperabas compasión? ¿A quién le _importa_ si estaban casados o no? Yo ni siquiera sé si los míos lo estaban. Pero aún así mamá era mamá, y mientras estuvo con nosotros, ese imbécil era papá. Un pedazo de papel firmado no cambia nada. No es que un niño escoja a sus padres, sabes."

"Al menos el tuyo te dio su nombre." La boca de Roy era una línea delgada mientras revivía lo que tenía que ser un dolor muy viejo.

"¿Cuál era su nombre?"

Roy resopló. "Irónicamente, Maximillian St. Just." (1)

"¿Y estás deprimido por eso?" Se estremeció Ed teatralmente. "Roy St. Just. Coronel St. Just. Terrible. Créeme, yo _nunca_ habría ido a Central a buscarte si ése hubiera sido el nombre en tu tarjeta de presentación. Suena a matrimonio por conveniencia y a esnobismo, ¡y estás haciendo un _muy_ buen trabajo en eso último por tu cuenta!" Hizo una pausa y luego añadió sarcásticamente, "Sin doble sentido, claro está."

"Por supuesto," Asintió Roy fríamente, aunque parecía estar relajándose a medida que absorbía la manera tan natural en la que Ed tomaba la revelación, el cual había sido el efecto que el joven estaba esforzándose por alcanzar. Se tragó la culpa que estaba sintiendo por todas las veces que le había gritado 'bastardo' en su cara; lo último que Roy necesitaba ahora era una poco convincente disculpa, o peor aún, lástima.

"Entonces…¿que quisiste decir con eso de que convertirse en Fuhrer era una forma de venganza contra él?

El Alquimista de Fuego se encogió de hombros evasivamente. "Es una larga historia."

Ed suspiró. Idiota guarda-secretos. "No voy a irme a ningún lugar, Roy. Créeme. Ahora habla o te lo saco a golpes," y esto último le ganó un risa de sorpresa, tal como lo había pensado. "Tú tienes suerte que ya no tenga automail. Pero todavía puedo patearte el trasero en una Evaluación de Batalla, así que no me presiones."

"Efectivamente," observó su amante secamente. "Bueno, pues." Vaciló, como si buscara por dónde empezar, después suspiró y envolvió un brazo con más firmeza alrededor de Ed.

"Mi padre – si se merece el término – es un miembro de la alta nobleza. El Gran Duque Maximillian St. Just. My madre era una mucama en su casa. Ella misma era ilegítima – fruto de un soldado de rango menor de Amestris y una mujer de Xing," y ante eso los ojos de Ed revolotearon hacia el cabello oscuro de Roy y recibió un asentimiento. Bueno, eso explicaba los rasgos exóticos. "Pero su padre sí le dejó un nombre – Harriet Mustang. A pesar de sus humildes orígenes, ella fue una trabajadora empeñosa y lo suficientemente hermosa como para obtener una posición en la mansión de campo de mi padre. Una cara bonita puede hacer más daño que bien en circunstancias como ésas, y en su momento yo nací. Para enorgullecerlo," y el tono de Roy sugería que en realidad no era así, "él dejó que mi madre me diera un nombre y me mantuviera, y la siguió teniendo como mucama, lo que significó que yo crecí en las habitaciones de la servidumbre, las cuales eran bastante grandes, como se esperaría de la sede de un Gran Duque."

"¿Todavía está en pie?"

"Lamentablemente, sí, de acuerdo al último reporte de daños. Sin embargo a efectos prácticos, está en un estado ruinoso. Y ya que el Gran Duque es rico en tierras pero pobre en dinero, dudo mucho que tenga los recursos financieros para poderla ver reparada." Roy se encogió de hombros. "En fin, cuando tuve edad de ir a la escuela, mi padre pensó que haría una caridad permitiendo a su bastardo hijo acompañar a sus dos legítimos herederos en sus clases. Yo era esencialmente el chico de las palizas, yo era golpeado si los otros dos se retrasaban en las lecciones o eran poco disciplinados." Una sonrisa triste. "No todas mis cicatrices son por la milicia."

Ed lo miró horrorizado. Había oído que los ricos hacían eso, pero nunca había siquiera creído que una práctica tan cruel todavía existía – sin mencionar, que le parecía difícil de imaginarse al Alquimista de Fuego como el chico de las palizas de nadie. La monótona mirada en los ojos de Roy sin embargo, lo decía todo. "Eso es…eso es simplemente…." _Barbárico_, le susurró furiosa su mente. Si alguna vez le ponía las manos encima a ese Maximillian St. Just….

"Así es," y fue Roy quien lo atrajo más cerca, consolándolo. "Era…desagradable. Pero eso significó que tuviera acceso a clases de modales, me enseñaron a montar, a bailar, a usar correctamente los cubiertos de plata – y lo más importante, se me permitió aprender. Y fui un alumno sobresaliente. Hasta el tutor lo admitía. Fue él quien me introdujo por primera vez a la alquimia cuando se dio cuenta de mi potencial – él era un talentoso alquimista."

El extraño tono en la voz de Roy hizo que Ed frunciera el ceño. "¿Cómo se llamaba?"

Roy enlazó sus dedos entre los de Ed como si necesitara consuelo – o tal vez, Ed se dio cuenta de pronto, para tranquilizarlo a él. "Hohenheim Elric."

Ed quedó paralizado. Así que así fue cómo Mustang había conocido a su padre – y el por qué había ido a Risembool en su busca luego de recibir las cartas de Ed y Al solicitando información sobre su padre. Un aturdido, "Oh." Parecía que esa palabra ya la estaba repitiendo mucho. "Oh. Um. El mundo es pequeño, creo yo. Eso debió haber sido antes que conociera a mamá y que naciéramos."

"Dado que yo tenía en ese tiempo ocho o nueve años, sí," murmuró Roy. Vaciló un momento, luego añadió. "Ed, sé que lo odias, pero…él fue mi primer maestro. Y él me puso en el camino del saber, por lo cual le estoy inmensamente agradecido dadas las circunstancias."

"No. No sigas." Ed inspiró profundamente. "Mira, ya no soy un niño. Yo nunca lo voy a perdonar por abandonarnos, y por lo que le hizo a mamá. Pero puedo recordar un tiempo cuando éramos una familia, y éramos felices. Él solía cargarme sobre sus hombros…" y tuvo que parar, porque su garganta le dolía, y se maldijo a sí mismo por ser un tonto sentimental. Roy esperó pacientemente, sin decir nada, y Ed se reclinó agradecido sobre su pecho, esperando a que pase la ola de mezcladas emociones. "Pero si no lo hubieras conocido, tú nunca habrías ido a buscarnos…y yo nunca hubiera regresado el cuerpo de Al…y no estaríamos aquí." Acarició con su nariz la curva del cuello de Roy, respirando la limpia esencia del hombre antes de levantar su cabeza para presionar un beso en el extremo de la mandíbula de Roy. "Así que a pesar de que no puedo perdonarlo…me alegro que lo conocieras. Aunque," la mirada hostil de Ed ahora era de fingido disgusto, "espero no ser alguna clase de morboso reemplazo de él en cuanto a tus afectos."

Roy sonrió y reclamó un rápido beso. "Tú no eres el reemplazo de nadie, Edward Elric. Eres demasiado único para no ser nadie más que tú mismo."

"Bien dicho," resopló Ed gruñonamente. "Continúa. Pero sáltate las partes en donde sale él."

"Era obvio que estaba sobrepasando a mis medio-hermanos en sus lecciones, y eso molestaba inmensamente a mi medio-hermano mayor, Neville – él al final hizo que mi padre despidiera a Hohenheim y que me prohibieran las lecciones con el nuevo tutor. Sin embargo, la Caja de Pandora se había abierto y yo me robaba libros de la biblioteca para leer, especialmente los de Alquimia. Mi medio-hermano menor, Reginald, era mi aliado en esto. Yo no sé cómo fue capaz mi padre de procrear dos hijos tan diferentes, y mientras Neville era un idiota mezquino de cejas fruncidas, Reggie era amable, dulce y honorable. De hecho muy parecido a Alphonse."

"Espero que eso no me haga ser Neville," disertó Ed, y fue recompensado con una muy pequeña sonrisa, ésa de las que Roy reservaba para descuidados momentos de afecto.

"Para hacerla corta, tan pronto como me fue posible, me escapé. Reggie me dio todo el dinero que llevaba consigo, con lo cual me las arreglé hasta que me enlisté; la milicia pagó el resto de mi educación tan pronto como se dieron cuenta de lo…útil…que podía ser para ellos mi particular rama de alquimia. Mi madre vivió lo suficiente para verme nombrado oficial – y ella estaba tan orgullosa," y la voz de Roy se había vuelto melancólica mientras miraba un pasado que Ed no podía ver. "Ella sabía que yo había comprado mi libertad de los St. Just. A pesar de su posición, la familia nunca había estado muy envuelta en la milicia y la política, verás – como Alquimista Estatal y oficial nombrado, yo era – y soy – intocable por ellos."

Ed asintió pensativamente. Eso explicaba un montón de cosas: por qué Roy se había enlistado tan joven, sus lánguidos gestos y facilidad con la alta sociedad, su respeto por el vínculo entre los hermanos Elric, su distanciamiento y evasión general a la profunda intimidad – bueno, hasta el día en que cierto rubio y descarado alquimista entrara a paso fuerte a su casa y a su corazón. "¿Todavía sigues en contacto con Reggie?" Sonaba como si Roy había tenido al menos un pariente decente, y no podía siquiera empezar a imaginarse no tener contacto con Alphonse. Y luego el resto de su cerebro lo alcanzó.

"_¿Tienes un hermano menor?_"

"_Tuve_."

"Oh…" Ed levantó la mirada hacia Roy, quien estaba mirando hacia el frente, la mandíbula tensa, los ojos muy abiertos y desenfocados.

"A ti te hubiera agradado," dijo finalmente Roy, casi coloquialmente. "Él era también una clase de erudito, pero no de la alquimia, sino de la medicina. Cuando se inició la Rebelión de Ishbal, se ofreció como voluntario para ir a ayudar en el frente – mi padre estaba furioso ante la idea de que uno de sus hijos se mancillara las manos de esa manera, pero Reggie siempre obtenía lo quería en esa manera suya tan calmada y testaruda. Yo me las arreglé para permanecer en contacto permanente, aunque sospechaba que mi padre había interceptado y quemado muchas de mis cartas. Pero Reggie sabía que yo era un Alquimista Estatal, sabía que me estaban enviando para allá, e hizo que lo asignaran a mi unidad. Y por un tiempo, estuvimos tan felices como se podía en medio de la guerra, porque nos teníamos a ambos," y Ed asintió ante eso, entendiendo. "Y luego…el incidente con los Rockbell…."

Los padres de Winry. Ellos habían sido doctores. Reggie había sido doctor. "No…" Dijo Ed soltando la respiración.

"Cuando regresé a mi unidad, traté de encontrarlo…de contarle…no lo sé, Ed, quizás quería que me absuelva en alguna pervertida forma," en ese momento Roy se estaba sacudiendo, el agarre en Ed era casi doloroso, pero el joven no se amilanó, más bien se apretó más, haciéndole saber a Roy que él todavía se encontraba ahí, que no iba a huir de nada de esto, maldita sea. "Pero él…cuando regresé…ellos me dijeron…_él_ me dijo, ese bastardo de Basque Grand, dijo que ésas habían sido las órdenes. Dijo que Reggie era culpable de traición y que merecía morir al igual que el resto de los demás…."

"Ellos también lo mataron," dijo Ed ahogado.

No habían lágrimas en los ojos de Roy, como si ya las hubiera derramado todas, dejando atrás nada más que un recuerdo cargado de dolor. "Al principio creí que era mi culpa. Que alguien me estaba castigando por haber pecado – que era mi culpa que él muriera. Un intercambio equivalente. Yo casi intenté la transmutación humana para traerlo de vuelta, sabes."

"¿Qué te detuvo?" Ed apenas pudo hacer que las palabras pasaran a través del nudo que tenía en la garganta.

"Maes. Él me encontró listo para hacer algo estúpido, me golpeó, me gritó, me señaló que Reggie nunca hubiera aprobado tal cosa. Él estaba en lo cierto, claro está," y Roy logró emitir una leve sonrisa. "Yo llegué a ver las cosas con sus ojos, luego que me dejara inconsciente con la culata de su revólver y me dejara dormir hasta que se me pase. Y después de eso me di cuenta de que tenía que detener todo eso para que no volviera a ocurrir."

"Convertirte en Fuhrer."

"Sí." Una fría afirmación, casi a la defensiva.

Ed miró pensativo a su amante. Pudo ver que Roy se volvía a poner tenso y retraído, tratando de erigir una pared entre ambos como si temiera lo que Ed pudiera decir. Ante esto, el rubio alquimista frunció el ceño, luego se acercó y dejó un pequeño beso en la frente. "Te amo."

Las cejas de Roy se alzaron con sorpresa al tiempo que se volteaba en su costado para quedar frente a Ed. "¿Qué?"

Ed se encogió de hombros. "Necesitabas oírlo. ¿No es cierto?"

Una pequeña vacilación. "No, a menos que lo digas en serio."

"Bastardo paranoico," pero no hubo sarcasmo en el tono áspero de Ed. "Deja de presionarme. Detesto repetir las cosas." Se volteó dándole la espalda a Roy y apretándose contra él, buscando el brazo de éste y jalándolo alrededor suyo, permitiendo que las acciones digan lo que las palabras no podían. "Entonces…¿Qué pasó con el resto de tu familia? ¿Debería de preocuparme acerca de tener que encontrármelos? Después de todo la mayor parte de la alta sociedad va a estar en el baile de esta noche."

Roy decidió que a caballo regalado no se le miraba el diente y se envolvió más seguro alrededor de Ed, obteniendo como respuesta un ronroneo de satisfacción. "Neville murió en un desafortunado accidente hace unos años. Se atoró con una albóndiga en una velada particularmente aburrida," y pudo sentir en su pecho el bufido divertido de Ed. "Mi padre asistirá, sí, pero ya que él nunca me ha reconocido oficialmente, me siento obligado a devolverle la cortesía."

"Espera - ¿Neville murió? Eso no te hace…."

"Las leyes de Amestris estipulan que sólo pueden heredar los hijos legítimos, Edward," dijo Roy calmadamente. "Yo no necesito su dinero, pero eso no tiene nada que ver – no se me permitiría heredar en ningún caso. Lo cual significa que ahora que él ya no tiene herederos, sus propiedades serán confiscadas por el estado a su muerte, para ser administrada por los militares. O sea yo. Toda la sociedad sabe de nuestro parentesco. Ésa es su última humillación, que a pesar de todo, su propio hijo bastardo termine como dueño de sus propiedades."

Ed medio giró en el abrazo de Roy, lo suficiente para ver la curva de los labios del hombre mientras éste sonreía ociosamente, como un gato que se ha metido dentro de la leche. "Recuérdame nunca toparme con tu lado malo. Tú le das un nuevo significado a eso de que la venganza es mejor si la sirves fría."

"Hay otras cosas que las prefiero calientes."

"No vamos a llegar a eso."

"Yo creo que ya lo hiciste."

"Pervertido." Un gruñido casi divertido.

"Mojigato." Una fingida mofa.

"¿Me estás retando, anciano?"

"¿Tienes miedo a una revancha, chiquito?"

"¿A quién le llamas…?" Ed empezó a gruñir mientras se empujaba hacia arriba de la cama, luego se quebró cuando Roy se disolvió en carcajadas. Refunfuñó disgustado. "Bastardo." Pero su mirada se suavizó mientras Roy continuaba riéndose sin poder contenerse, el pelinegro alquimista extendió un largo brazo para jalarlo de vuelta a la cama. "Deja de reírte, maldita sea."

Con gran esfuerzo, el Alquimista de Fuego silenció sus risas restantes mientras enterraba su rostro en la nuca de Ed. El rubio pudo sentir los labios de Roy torciéndose al tiempo que ignoraba al hombre deliberadamente. "Bueno," Roy pudo finalmente decir con voz entrecortada. "Ahora que ya he desnudado mis secretos, creo que me corresponde un poco de intercambio equivalente. Nunca terminamos de revisar los detalles de tu interrogatorio a Hendricks."

Ed parpadeó incrédulo mientras se volvía a sentar y empujaba al hombre para mirarlo. El tono bromista de Roy no había cambiado, pero la expresión en sus ojos decían que hablaba en serio. "¿Ahorita? Son las tres de la mañana, por si no lo has notado."

"Ambos estamos despiertos – no existe mejor tiempo que el presente. ¿Salvo que tengas algo que ocultar…Guardián?" y era como si las pasadas horas se hubieran apartado y estuviesen parados de nuevo en medio de la calle, dos extraños mirando intensamente hacia una gran bifurcación, uno al amor que pensó había perdido, el otro al amor que no conocía. Sus miradas se encontraron y lucharon por el control en una silenciosa batalla que terminó con los dos esquivando la mirada simultáneamente.

Finalmente, Ed rompió el silencio. "Todos tenemos algo que ocultar."

"No nosotros. No aquí. No el uno con el otro," y la abrupta crudeza en la insistencia de Roy frotó dolorosamente contra la consciencia de Ed como si fuera lija. _Confía en mí. Como yo confío en ti. Con todo mi ser_. Realmente, no existía otra respuesta, y pudo ver que Roy también lo sabía.

El Guardián alineó grácilmente sus piernas debajo suyo y se sentó un poco más erguido, el ángulo de la luz de la luna jugaba en la extensión de su rostro dejando una mitad en la sombra. "Sólo recuerda que ésta fue tu decisión, Alquimista de Fuego."

Los ojos de Roy estaban oscuros, y a la vez extrañamente luminosos. "¿Lo aceptarías de algún otro modo?"

Y Ed lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás y rió por el gozo de tener a alguien dispuesto a decidirse a conocer de ti, todo lo que fuiste y todo lo que serás, lo bueno y lo malo.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora:**

(1) Just: Justo, del idioma inglés.

O sea que el padre de Roy se llama Maximillian San Justo… pffffffft! Qué espanto!

Tan sólo quedan cinco más… review!


	32. Pero No Para Nosotros

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece. Y ésta es una traducción del fic original escrito en inglés por la talentosa _**Nike Femme**_**.**

Agradezco a Lady Seika Lerki por ayudarme revisando mi traducción.

* * *

**Full Circle  
****(Círculo Completo)**

* * *

_**Capítulo 32: Pero No Para Nosotros**_

"El miedo es un poderoso motivador." Izzy observó intensa y tacitunamente a las moribundas brasas de la pequeña fogata que habían encendido para buscar calor; sus oscuros y viscosos mechones retorcidos descuidadamente y sujetados con ganchos a los costados con una larga pluma que terminaba en una sospechosa punta afilada. Una revisión más exhaustiva del trasluciente ornamento de cabello revelaba que el extremo de la pluma había sido sellada con una pizca de cera que no dejaba escapar el líquido rosa pálido del mango. En cualquier otra mujer, esa pluma era meramente decorativa; en Izzy, era probablemente una clase de arma. "Los humanos nacen con sólo dos miedos, ¿sabían eso? El miedo a las alturas y el miedo a los ruidos fuertes. Todo lo demás es aprendido. Incluso el miedo a la muerte." Le dio una mirada de reojo al rubio Guardián. "A cambio de nuestras memorias, nuestros pasados, quienes fuimos, los Guardianes reciben una forma de bendición – tenemos todos nuestros miedos no aprendidos por nosotros. Es de nuestra incumbencia no volver a aprender malos hábitos.

Auric asintió silenciosamente, sus ojos dorados brillando a la luz del fuego. Él había aprendido muy rápido que cuando Izzy caía en uno de sus pedantes estados de ánimo, era mejor callarse la boca y escuchar, o se arriesgaba a un seguro daño corporal. E Izzy había sido un Guardián por bastante tiempo – sus perspectivas generalmente eran concisas, prácticas y apuntaban a mantenerte vivo y útil al Gremio por el mayor tiempo posible. A su lado, Alp yacía desparramado ociosamente sobre su estómago, jugando con sus cuentas ámbares mientras observaba a la anciana Guardián sermoneando a la nueva incorporación.

"Una cosa a la que los humanos le aprenden a tener miedo es a lo desconocido. A la oscuridad. Los humanos dependen del sentido de la vista mucho más de lo que deberían," y su fuerte inhalación de mocos les transmitió exactamente lo que pensaba sobre _eso_. "Un guardián debe ser capaz de operar incluso si está ciego, a través del oído, el tacto y el olfato – y la sensación. Es el mismo principio que la teletransportación o el abrir una Puerta – todo tiene que ver con el equilibrio. Siempre estén _concientes y atentos_ de las corrientes de energía que los rodean. Si eres descuidado, estás muerto, y probablemente lo merezcas," y sin previo aviso, tiró de una patada los brillantes restos del fuego, sumergiéndolos en una lluvia de abrasadoras chispas – y de pronto la oscuridad. Un destello de luz perfilaba de una manera distinta en la estrella que había aparecido de súbito en su mano, y ella la tiró con certera puntería directo a la cabeza de Auric. Alp se puso tenso al tiempo que las corrientes arremolinadas de energía alrededor de él se movieron, listas para arrebatarle el arma al aire y proteger a Auric de ser necesario, pero el novato Guardián ya estaba en movimiento. Atrapó el proyectil en los densos pliegues de su capa con un brazo, girando grácilmente con un movimiento aparentemente nada apresurado mientras el otro brazo se levantó de abajo para lanzar uno de los suyos. Izzy ladeó su cabeza una fracción justo a tiempo, y la estrella lanzada voló cerca de su oreja y se enterró en un desafortunado árbol. Miró intensamente a su nuevo protegido a través de la ensombrecida oscuridad mientras su cabello se desenrollaba por encima de sus hombros, la filuda punta del arma se había deslizado limpiamente a través de algunos de sus mechones, y él buscó la mirada de ella con su propia aureada intensidad, igual a la de un gato en plena cacería.

"Muy bien," dijo ella al fin. "Ahora entiende que existen muchas formas de miedo, y que la ventaja _psicológica_ que posees se encuentra mucho más allá de cualquier crudo despliegue de destreza _física_. El miedo es un arma. El miedo es una herramienta. El miedo es persuasión. Algunos dicen que no es bueno usarlo para manipular a otro." Izzy sonrió tristemente. "Pero somos Guardianes. Las reglas de otros no necesariamente se aplican para nosotros. Y las necesidades obligan donde el diablo manda."

* * *

El Oficial Técnico Hendricks se desplomó hacia adelante incómodamente, preguntándose por cuánto tiempo había permanecido en esta estrecha y sofocante habitación con el extremadamente irritante Teniente Coronel Armstrong. Él casi tenía temor de que las chispas rosadas que emanaban del hombre pudieran quemarle permanentemente sus retinas si el interrogatorio se prolongaba por más tiempo, y espasmos de dolor atormentaban su espalda al tiempo que sus músculos protestaban ante la apretada y nada natural posición en la que estaban gracias a las esposas que envolvían sus manos bajo el asiento de la destartalada silla. El Alquimista Estatal suspiró teatralmente y se inclinó un poco más cerca, tanto que sus pequeños ojos azules, enterrados como si estuvieran dentro de los rosados pliegues de su rostro y adornados por el pequeño rizo amarillo que colgaba perfectamente centrado entre ellos, parecían surgir como grandes mármoles azules que flotaban frente al rostro del prisionero.

"Me hiere verlo así, lo digo en serio. El código de honor de los Armstrong, como es transmitido de generación en generación, siempre ha recomendado misericordia sobre sus enem…."

"¡Váyase al diablo!" escupió Hendricks, sus pálidos ojos inyectados y angustiados. Sus dientes expuestos como los de un animal acorralado. "¡No más de esas malditas historias sobre su pomposa familia! Me importa un cuerno lo que diga su código de mierda. No va a conseguir nada de mí, así que ¿por qué no utiliza alguna técnica familiar de los Armstrong y desaparece?"

Armstrong se puso derecho mostrando su gran altura, el mostacho de morsa vibrando vigorosamente, aunque era difícil decir si era por rabia o pena. Abrió su boca, pero fue interrumpido por un suave golpecito en la puerta. Hendricks observó con indiferente sorpresa cómo el Alquimista Estatal atendió al llamado, asintió ante algo que el oficial técnico no pudo oír y luego salió, cerrando la puerta con un suave click que de alguna forma le dio un aire de concluyente final. Probablemente se había ido a buscar un trago o a orinar, pensó agriamente el hombre, estos tipos blanditos nunca podían soportar mucha privación. Se movió en su sitio, haciendo rodar su cabeza sobre sus hombros, moviendo sus dedos, tratando que le llegara sangre a ellos, pero era inútil y pronto se dejó caer en la posición acurrucada en la que había estado durante las pasadas horas. Tenían que ser horas. ¿Seguro que no eran días todavía? No podías estar seguro en esta habitación sin ventanas, iluminada por el desnudo foco de luz que pendía precariamente de un alambre expuesto que tiraba parcialmente del techo. Él se preguntó si era verdad que los otros habían confesado. Se preguntó si el General Hakuro se encontraba bien o si Mustang ya se había movilizado para neutralizar la amenaza contra su poder. Se preguntaba si el General todavía estaba escatimando un pensamiento hacia el modesto oficial técnico que le había fallado de manera tan espectacular y una gran ola de vergüenza lo inundó.

Ya párala. Ya párala, tonto, eso es lo que ellos quieren. Te están dejando aquí para que te inquietes, te están dejando para que escuches esas vocecitas de duda en tu mente. Tú has sido entrenado para cosas peores, y sacudió su cabeza bruscamente, haciendo un gesto de dolor cuando los tensos músculos del hombro se quejaron, y a la vez dándole la bienvenida al dolor como una distracción al persistente miedo en su mente. Él les iba a dar una lección. Él iba a…espera, ¿qué fue ese ruido? Un extraño zumbido rondando en los contornos de su audición – parecía provenir del foco de luz del techo, y torció la vista hacia allá, confundido. El brillo parecía estar debilitándose, y sólo pudo distinguir el enrollado filamento dentro del vidrio, que ahora era de un pálido naranja ardiente. Éste parpadeó cegadoramente por un momento, luego se apagó repentinamente con un chasquido y un tintineo de vidrios rotos, dejándolo en la oscuridad, con sus ojos muy abiertos. Pudo haber jurado que justo en el instante anterior a que se quemara, había visto una oscura y sinuosa forma enroscándose dentro y alrededor del foco. Casi como una serpiente, y él odiaba a esas criaturas, lo había estado desde esa locación en Ishbal, donde los reptiles eran tanto abundantes como venenosos. Un buen amigo suyo había muerto, al pisar uno por accidente, y eso fue suficiente para volver paranoico al hombre cada vez que se ponía sus botas en la mañana en caso una de las serpientes haya hecho su residencia en esa oscura calentura. Las serpientes y otras cosas escamosas se habían convertido en una pequeña obsesión dentro de él, suficiente como para que los doctores de la milicia hayan puesto una nota al respecto en su file personal. Dios, ¡cómo odiaba a las serpientes!

Contrólate, se dijo firmemente a sí mismo. Tus ojos están cansados, estás viendo cosas. ¿Por qué tendría que haber una serpiente en el foco de luz? Pero esa misma vocecita temerosa le susurró que pudo haberse deslizado por el alambre del techo, y un sudor frío le pinchó la nuca. Contrólate, ¡demonios! Pero era como si el muro de contención de su razón finalmente se hubiera agrietado y una fuerza inexorable se estuviera retorciendo en sus intestinos mientras luchaba por recobrar una apariencia calmada, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y que se le paren los vellos de la piel.

Una voz amablemente baja se rió entre dientes en la oscuridad. "Así es, Oficial Técnico Hendricks. Contrólese. Operaciones Especiales lo entrenó para cosas peores, ¿no es así?"

"¿Quién anda ahí?" dijo en un grito ahogado, ojos entrenados para distinguir una figura en la oscuridad, pero no distinguió nada. Armstrong lo había dejado solo en la habitación, y había únicamente una puerta, y él no la había escuchado que se abriera, y aún si lo hubiera hecho, él lo hubiera visto, ¿cierto? La oscuridad rara vez era absoluta; lo que la mayoría de personas consideraba oscuridad a menudo era una paleta cambiante de azules oscuros, grises y púrpuras, y si tú eras muy, pero muy bueno, podías llegar al punto de ver formas en la oscuridad con sólo la variación en los tonos. Y él sabía que era muy, pero muy bueno. Así que cómo diablos, y luego un frío dedo recorrió su rápido camino por su espalda cuando su mente de pronto se dio cuenta de algo más. "¿Cómo supiste lo que estaba pensando?" ¿Y cómo diablos puedes verme si yo no puedo verte?

"Lo sentí," dijo la voz arrastrando las palabras sin explicar más, y encima con distante diversión. Parecía que venía del otro lado de la mesa, como si el que hablaba estuviera sentado en la silla que Armstrong había dejado vacía. Pero no había habido ningún sonido, ningún crujir de la destartalada silla que revelara su presencia.

Hizo un despectivo comentario despectivo. "¿Lo sentiste? ¿Quién te crees que eres, alguna clase de psíquico de pacotilla o algo así? ¿Es alguna clase de truco alquímico que está intentando Armstrong? Porque no va a funcionar, sabes," y pudo escuchar la forzada bravuconería en su propia voz incluso mientras combatía contra una repentina oleada de nausea. ¿Por qué se sentía que estaba perdiendo tanto el equilibrio?

"Oh, nunca digas nunca," dijo la voz de manera reprobatoria. "Hombre de poca fe. Y no, el Coronel Armstrong no tiene que ver nada con esto. En realidad, él está esperando afuera, bastante desconcertado. Negación plausible, verás," y la naturalidad con lo que esto último fue dicho, como si el que hablaba esperara que él entendiera muy bien las implicancias, hizo que cada nervio del hombre temblara. Básicamente estaba siendo informado que los guantes de seda habían desaparecido, y que el interrogador que estaba enfrentando no era ningún amateur.

"¿Quién eres?"

"¿Quién crees que soy?" y la voz estaba de pronto justo a su costado, estaba tan cerca que pudo sentir el cálido aliento rozando juguetón sobre la delicada piel de su oreja. Esquivó la mirada, su corazón le saltaba, sus manos esposadas se sacudieron dolorosamente en la silla, la cual se tambaleó peligrosamente, luego se estabilizó con un bamboleo sordo al tiempo que una mano que no pudo ver la cogió y la hizo girar, llevando al desganado Hendricks junto con ella, dejándolo casi al punto de deslizarse fuera de su asiento, su rostro en un ángulo hacia abajo, las esposas alrededor de sus muñecas lo único que le impedía de caer al suelo de cara…porque por alguna razón, sus pies no parecían alcanzar el piso. Él no sabía cómo la silla se mantenía equilibrada, pero sus brazos se sentían como si hubiesen sido arrancados de sus articulaciones al tiempo que el peso de su cuerpo tiraba de ellos sin remordimientos, la endeble silla crujía alarmada con el esfuerzo.

"¿Qué _carajo_?" ¿Acaso la silla no estaba atornillada al piso sólo unos segundos antes? Sus piernas patalearon en vano y sólo encontraron aire vacío, y sin importar cuánto se esforzaba, no podía penetrar la oscuridad que lo envolvía. Tal vez era la sangre que corría de prisa hacia su cabeza como consecuencia de su precaria posición, pero estaba empezando a ver extrañas rayas y puntos de colores frente a sus ojos, y no pudo reprimir el estremecimiento en su voz mientras buscaba a tientas algo más en qué concentrarse. "¿Quién diablos eres? ¿Qué me estás haciendo? ¿Entonces así es cómo opera tu querido Alquimista de Fuego? ¡No habría esperado nada menos de ese corrupto bastardo! El General Hakuro tenía razón, ¡él va a destruir el país!"

El silencio lo saludó. Su respiración era áspera en sus oídos, y el sudor le picaba los ojos. "Di algo, ¡Por Dios!"

Cuando la voz finalmente le contestó, ésta vino de ningún lugar frente a él, y levantó su cabeza con desesperación y forzó la mirada en la oscuridad más allá de lo oscuro. "Todavía no te he puesto una mano encima, Oficial Técnico. Y tu dios no tiene nada que ver aquí. Tres es multitud, y sólo estamos teniendo una conversación." Y entonces, tan cortés como si le estuviese preguntando si estaba disfrutando del clima, "¿Le tienes miedo a los Alquimistas?"

"Ya quisieras." Fue el gruñido nacido de un profundo pavor, y supo que el otro pudo oírlo, porque se ganó una buena carcajada que no hizo nada para tranquilizarlo.

"Y bueno, deberías. Nosotros somos lo más cercano que hay a un dios. ¿Qué es lo que siempre dicen? '¿Hágase la luz?'…."

_Los humanos nacen con sólo dos miedos. El miedo a las alturas y el miedo a los ruidos fuertes_

Hubo un repentino y ruidoso aplauso que hizo eco por toda la habitación y Hendricks saltó y gimió al tiempo que una deslumbrante luz azul irrumpió su existencia, encegueciéndolo mientras parpadeaba dolorosamente, lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Forzó sus ojos hacia la fuente de energía crepitante y sintió que su estómago se le revolvía cuando su interrogador le fue revelado. De menuda contextura y con capa. Rubio y con cola de caballo, largos mechones enmarcaban salvajes ojos dorados que brillaban en la parpadeante luz como si ambos fuesen las fuentes de energía, manos con guantes blancos se levantaban frente a él como si estuviera admirando el poder alquímico que sostenía de manera tan informal en sus palmas. La cadena de un reloj de bolsillo destellaba en su definitivamente nada común cinturón. El oficial técnico sintió que su boca se le secaba. Sin uniforme…sin círculos a la vista….

"¡Tú eres el Alquimista de Acero!"

El joven sonrió triunfante, la expresión amigable extrañamente no concordaba con la escalofriante luz azul proyectada en su rostro por la energía alquímica en sus manos. "Lo sé. Alguien tiene que serlo. Ahora, no mire hacia abajo, Oficial Técnico."

Él miró hacia abajo. Y gritó cuando se dio cuenta que la silla estaba de alguna forma en equilibrio sobre dos patas sobre una abierta negrura que parecía no tener fondo. Una súbita y aullante ráfaga de viento vino gritando desde la oscuridad debajo de él e hizo que su silla se bamboleara peligrosamente, subiendo y bajando, hacia adelante y hacia atrás en una brusca oscilación, trayendo consigo el silbante y rasposo sonido de serpientes en algún lugar de abajo, reptando sobre ellas, ansiosas por una fresca presa. Su mente se puso en blanco mientras su mundo se estrechó en ese enorme abismo y el miedo se enroscó alrededor de sus entrañas y las apretó.

Edward Elric sonrió perezosamente, una sonrisa de lobo que se onduló lentamente en sus labios. "Le dije que no mirara." Se arrodilló y dio una palmada en el suelo, sacando un banco de allí con una naturalidad que sugería que lo hacía diariamente seis veces antes del desayuno y probablemente lo podía hacer mientras dormía si así lo quería. "Ahora que ambos estamos sentados cómodamente…tengamos una pequeña charla, sólo usted y yo."

Hendricks gimoteó en cuanto la oscuridad lo volvió a rodear.

_L__as necesidades obligan donde el diablo manda_.

* * *

"¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó Alp suavemente mientras los dos salían dando zancadas de la horrible fortaleza de piedra. El dúo acababa de…persuadir al líder local para que cese y desista de su campaña de agresión contra una provincia vecina – ya era bastante malo que estén en guerra con extraños, pero tener disturbios civiles al mismo tiempo no era la opción viable para ganar una guerra, según la opinión del Gremio, y después de todo, tenían un revestido interés en estar del lado ganador. Alp había permitido que Auric liderara la operación, imaginándose que el nuevo Guardián necesitaba la experiencia, y el novato se había defendido de forma impresionante – el pomposo y amenazante caudillo se había prácticamente humillado en su impaciencia por aceptar las demandas del Gremio y hacer que los Guardianes se vayan. Sin embargo, Auric estaba manifestando una particular falta de entusiasmo sobre el exitoso resultado, cayendo en un hosco silencio desde el momento en que estuvieron fuera de los muros de la torre, y Alp estaba preocupado por su nuevo compañero, por quien estaba empezando a sentir un cierto grado de protector afecto fraternal.

"Sí. No. No lo sé." Auric suspiró frustrado. "Es que…se siente que está mal, jugando con la voluntad de la gente – quiero decir, una cosa es amenazar, pero lo que estamos haciendo en realidad es cambiar algo dentro de ellos cuando manipulamos los elementos de su naturaleza." Sus ojos estaban turbados y sin brillo. "¿No se supone que deberíamos de estar trabajando para el bien de todos?"

Alp frunció el ceño – él había sospechado que eso sería lo más duro que Auric tendría que aceptar. Todo nuevo Guardián pasaba por esto. O bien lo superabas o…bueno…los Guardianes nunca habían sido célebres por sus vidas largas. La mayoría de las veces, la vacilación y la duda era lo que te mataba. Tú empezabas a cuestionarte, luego perdías el control de los elementos que manipulabas mientras abrías una Puerta, y _entonces_ todo terminaba en este acuerdo de dos-por-uno ya que el Guardián del otro lado del Flujo de la Puerta casi siempre moría también. "El Gremio trabaja por el _bien mayor_, Auric, y por su propia supervivencia. El bien de muchos debe ser mayor que el bien de pocos, o el de uno. Ese caudillo era un 'uno'. Toda la gente que vivirá porque lo hiciste desistir de su belicismo sin sentido son los 'muchos'. Es práctico. Es la política. No podemos salvar a todos, sabes."

"Sí, pero ¿cómo sabemos que estamos en lo cierto? ¿Qué pasa si sólo estamos empeorando las cosas?" Auric cruzó sus brazos sediciosamente y le lanzó una mirada feroz a su compañero. "Estamos interfiriendo con el orden natural de las cosas."

"Bien podríamos estarlo haciendo, pero al menos lo hacemos por las razones correctas. Fines y medios." Auric miró dudoso a su compañero, y el otro Guardián se encogió de hombros filosóficamente. "Auric, por todos los cielos, interferimos cada vez que abrimos una Puerta. Sí, es verdad que allí estuvimos actuando como _influenciadores_ cuando interferimos con su _qi_. Y también es verdad que la influencia es poder, y que el poder es una carga. Eso trae responsabilidades. Así que es bueno cuestionar tus acciones y motivaciones – te mantiene honesto. Pero no dejes que eso te haga dudar de ti mismo. Un Guardián no tiene ese lujo."

"Nadie nos pidió que nos encarguemos de la carga de arreglar el mundo," musitó Auric.

"Eso no cambia los hechos," señaló Alp de manera conciliatoria. "Así es el destino. Nosotros sólo podemos cambiar la forma cómo lo enfrentamos; finalmente es tu decisión asumir la carga de la responsabilidad asociada con ese poder. ¿Cómo te sentirías si ese pequeño caudillo sediento de tierras hubiera saqueado un par de pueblos más, sabiendo que hubieras podido hacer algo para detenerlo?"

Los ojos dorados se apartaron hacia el suelo por un momento, luego regresaron para encontrarse con limpios ojos grises. "¿Crees que hicimos lo correcto?" Preguntó Auric suavemente.

Alp miró a su compañero con sobriedad. "Lo creo." Le dio un palmazo al hombro de Auric. "Nosotros tomamos una decisión. Y según algunas formas de pensar, hemos traspasado los límites con ese hombre. Pero ésa es la carga que llevamos los Guardianes, el que puede que otros no vayan a hacer lo mismo." Vaciló y añadió, pero sin sonar tan cruel, "Ésta es la irónica verdad en el centro de nuestra existencia, que nosotros mantenemos el equilibrio en este mundo – y aún así siempre estamos apartados de él. El mundo está a salvo…pero no para nosotros. Mientras más pronto lo aceptes, más fácil será para ti."

Auric miró fijamente al suelo por un momento, luego lanzó un largo suspiro. "Lo sé."

"Auric," y el joven levantó la mirada inquisidoramente. Su compañero sonrió ampliamente dándole aliento. "Recuerda esto: mientras el Gremio exista, tú no llevas esa carga solo."

Y el Guardián de cabellos dorados finalmente sonrió. "Lo sé, Alp. Lo sé."

* * *

El delicado golpe de la puerta despertó a Hakuro inmediatamente. Después de todo, había estado esperando únicamente por esto la mayor parte de la noche, y tuvo que forzar su rostro a una apropiada expresión de somnolienta irritación mientras arrastraba sus pies hacia la puerta, bostezando para dar la impresión de un hombre que acababa de despertarse de un profundo sueño. No luzcas expectante, se recordó a sí mismo, tú todavía no sabes nada de la intempestiva muerte del Alquimista de Fuego, ¿recuerdas? Abrió la puerta de par en par esperando ver un par de sombríos oficiales mientras adiestraba sus facciones hacia una irritada sorpresa…y entonces luchó por contener una genuina expresión de consternación en su rostro al tiempo que buscaba algo inteligente que decir.

"Um…yo…qué…Alquimista de Acero. ¿Qué lo trae a mi puerta a estas horas?" El joven le levantó una elegante ceja al balbuceante General. Hasta actúa igual que Fuego, pensó confundido el canoso hombre, una impresión sólo reforzada por el lánguido acento que salió de los labios del rubio alquimista.

"Hola, General. Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos. ¿Puedo pasar? Tenemos asuntos que discutir en privado," y el tono de su voz puso en claro que no era una solicitud. Hakuro se erizó instintivamente al ser abordado de esta manera caballeresca y se paró derecho con toda la autoridad de su rango, intentando reprender al presuntuoso chiquillo – sea o no sea un Alquimista Estatal, él todavía tenía un mayor rango y ¡debería de ser más respetuoso con sus superiores! – pero se encontró titubeando cuando Ed fijó su mirada sobre su rostro. Ésta era una sensación de lo más extraña, como si el muro de resistencia que intentaba mostrar estuviera desmoronándose bajo un cálido baño de energía que parecía emanar del delgado joven encorvado casualmente en el umbral de su puerta, sus manos enguantadas dentro de sus bolsillos. Ed sonrió, pero eso no se reflejó en sus ojos. "Podemos hacer esto de la manera fácil o de la manera difícil, General. Por amor a su familia, yo escogería lo primero. Pero será mejor que se decida rápido – mis hombres se encuentran a menos de quince minutos, y esa opción va a ser descartada una vez que ellos lleguen aquí."

"Pase," dijo Hakuro mecánicamente, abriendo la puerta, hasta el más parpadeante signo de resistencia se había ido en la ascendente marea de aturdimiento que estaba filtrándose en su mente. Él ni siquiera tuvo la energía de preguntarse por qué. "Podemos hablar en mi estudio." Se volteó para guiarlo, y así no ver la curiosa mezcla de disgusto, rabia, lástima – y culpa que cruzaba por el rostro del Alquimista de Acero mientras lo seguía por atrás de cerca, pisando tan suavemente que sus pies no dejaban rastro de sus pasos sobre la afelpada alfombra.

Diez minutos más tarde, los soldados estaban golpeando a la puerta, dirigidos por un tal Capitán Jean Havoc.

Treinta segundos después, ellos irrumpieron en el estudio justo en el momento en que un disparo resonó por toda la casa, seguido prontamente de histéricos gemidos.

Y de vuelta en el Cuartel General de Central, el Teniente Coronel Edward Elric recibía la trágica noticia de que el General Hakuro se había disparado en su estudio con toda la apariencia de consternación y arrepentimiento que todo distinguido oficial debería de tener luego de haberse doblegado a la traición contra el Fuhrer-electo, pero fue mucho más alentado por el hecho de que el General había visto, al final, que estaba en el camino equivocado después de recibir la noticia de que sus cómplices habían confesado, y había optado por una muerte honorable a manos de su propia arma, vestido de uniforme completo, luego de escribir y firmar a toda prisa una completa confesión que absolvía a su familia de cualquier conocimiento o participación en esta confabulación de asesinar al Fuhrer-electo y Alquimista de Fuego Roy Mustang. Él instruyó a la Mayor Riza Hawkeye para que se envíen las condolencias y flores a la familia de Hakuro con la garantía de que la pensión del General le iba a seguir siendo pagada a su esposa por el resto de sus días. Elogió al Capitán Havoc por la rapidez en su desempeño y envió un nuevo pelotón para asistir en el incautamiento de los efectos personales del General como evidencia, así como una redada al resto de la pequeña pandilla detrás de la atroz conspiración. Escribió un muy breve memorándum al General de Brigada Hughes opinando que la amenaza al Fuhrer-electo había sido exitosamente neutralizada y que recomendaba ascensos para todos los involucrados. Pensó en escribirle uno al Fuhrer-electo, y decidió que por una vez en su vida, el bastardo debía de aprender a esperar. Luego dejó la oficina y salió y encontró una tranquila banca en uno de los jardines exteriores que rodeaban al Cuartel General y observó que las estrellas lentamente se desvanecían y que el sol se asomaba en un rojo amanecer, y fue ahí donde lo encontró el Mayor Alphonse Elric una hora después cuando vino a llevarle la noticia de que requerían de sus servicios inmediatos en el norte, los ojos dorados tenían la mirada en blanco, sus manos frente a él juntas en un flojo agarre y su rostro pálido y tenso en la fría luz de la mañana.

"¿Hermano?"

"Hola, Al."

"¿Te encuentras bien? No te lastimaste rescatando al General Mustang, ¿o sí?"

"No, Al, estoy bien." Y luego con una desoladora sonrisa, "No puedo decir lo mismo de Hakuro, sin embargo."

"Él escogió su propio camino, hermano. No es que tú lo hayas obligado a hacerlo," ofreció Al flemáticamente. Su hermano por alguna razón hizo una mueca ante esas palabras.

"¿Oye, Al?"

"Sí, hermano?"

"¿Alguna vez has hecho algo que tú…? olvídalo." Al frunció el ceño, luego se sentó al costado de su hermano y esperó pacientemente. Ed se movió nervioso en su sitio. "¿Alguna vez te has sentido…no sé…como si estuvieses completamente solo?"

"Hermano. Mírame." Ed retiró sus ojos del horizonte y se encontró con la mirada serena de su hermano. El Alquimista de Tierra sonrió alentadoramente. "Yo nunca podría sentirme solo, porque te tengo a ti. Y tú siempre me tendrás también a mí. Incluso si no puedo entender todo por lo que has pasado, incluso si no puedes – o no vas a – contármelo enseguida…yo siempre estaré aquí para escucharte."

Y Ed finalmente sonrió, y una pequeña luz regresó a sus ojos, a pesar que la tristeza aún perduraba en las líneas de su boca. "Lo sé, Al. Lo sé." Y Al, discreto como siempre, no dijo nada más y sólo se reclinó un poco en el brazo de su hermano, dejándolo saber que él estaba allí.

* * *

"No comprendo," dijo Roy suavemente, su voz en tono bajo y calmado, no queriendo interrumpir a Ed más de lo necesario. La mirada del rubio alquimista se había interiorizado, ojos mirando en blanco a las arrugadas sábanas mientras levantaba lentamente las capas de su memoria, y Roy se encontraba dudoso de romper el encantamiento. "¿Qué sucede cuando actúas como un influenciador?"

Los ojos de Ed se levantaron lentamente de la cama, pero todavía estaban inquietantemente vacíos mientras se desviaban hasta un punto en la pared justo detrás del hombro de Roy, y el Alquimista de Fuego tuvo que contenerse las ganas de voltear y ver si había algo detrás de él. "Las líneas _Qi_ recorren a lo largo de la estructura de todo ser vivo. Estabilizando los cinco elementos…es así cómo nos teletransportamos, es así cómo abrimos Puertas…es así cómo influenciamos en las personas, si todo lo demás falla. Todos somos hechos de un delicado equilibrio de cinco elementos…tú manipulas ese equilibrio, tú manipulas lo que alguien _es_. Tú puedes _sentir_ que te metes en la voluntad del otro y la sometes a la tuya." El mentón de Ed se levantó, su rostro emergió a la luz de la luna que entraba a raudales por la ventana y se encontró con la mirada de Roy, y a Roy se le cortó la respiración, porque en un instante, Ed ya no estaba sentado ahí, sino Auric, de ojos agudos y cómplices, buscando el rostro de Roy para que éste entienda. "Tu particular elemento, por ejemplo. Fuego. Instinto, ambición, pasión. Pero lo único que se necesita para inclinar la balanza, para sofocar el fuego, es un poco de agua…" y Roy pegó un grito ahogado cuando sintió que un extraño entumecimiento empezaba a entrar sigilosamente en su mente, aferradoras estelas de niebla que le borraban la visión y lo arrastraban insistentemente a un estado de apagada conciencia incluso mientras luchaba por permanecer alerta, "…o la ausencia de aire…" y la niebla de pronto se había ido, reemplazándose por un irracional pánico como si se estuviese asfixiando lentamente, su boca se puso seca al tiempo que el aire parecía escapársele de los pulmones. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas contra el sentimiento, y luego con la súbita sensación de un tirón, como si le estuviesen arrancando una capucha del rostro, la sensación había desaparecido, y alguien estaba arrodillado frente a él, una mano sobre su hombro y la otra sujetando el mentón de Roy casi dolorosamente mientras miraba preocupado al interior del rostro de Roy, ladeándolo bruscamente a un lado y al otro. "Roy. Vamos, bastardo, despabílate. Roy. Roy, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Como si un alquimista demente estuviera tratando de arrancarme la cabeza," dijo Roy con voz rasposa, su garganta seca. "¿Qué demonios hiciste?"

El joven bajó sus manos y se sentó sobre sus caderas con un suspiro de culpa y alivio. "Lo siento. No sabía de qué otra forma mostrarte lo que significa. Tú serías un hueso duro de roer para la mayoría…Rara vez he tenido que lidiar con alguien que haya resistido tanto."

"Pues lo lograste," señaló Roy, respirando hondo y deseando se detenga el martilleo detrás de sus costillas. El poder que comandó el joven que estaba frente a él lo hubiera aterrorizado de no ser por el hecho que confiaba implícitamente en su controlador.

El destello de un colmillo. "Yo no soy cualquier Guardián."

"¿Eso fue lo que le hiciste a Hakuro? ¿Y a Hendricks? ¿Tú…?" y Roy no pudo terminar la oración.

"El miedo es una poderosa herramienta de persuasión, Mustang. Y en cuanto a Hakuro, yo sólo le señalé sus opciones…y lo dirigí en la dirección correcta. Somos influenciadores…al final la persona tiene que decidir por sí misma. Como tú lo has demostrado, es posible resistir, y es posible liberarse de la influencia." Y con un fatalístico encogimiento de hombros, Auric se esfumó y ahora era Ed quien agachaba su cabeza para que su cabello suelto cayera sobre su rostro, escondiendo su expresión, al tiempo que traía sus rodillas hacia su pecho y envolvía sus brazos alrededor de ellas. "Pero sí, yo sí…manipulé un poco las probabilidades. Se tenía que hacer. Y al menos a mi modo, su familia estará protegida. Tú sabes que ellos estarían deshonrados y sin un centavo si él hubiera sido juzgado en el consejo de guerra y ejecutado, o asesinado si se resistía al arresto." La boca de Ed se torció sarcásticamente. "Sin mencionar…que la máquina propagandística de Maes calificó la escrita confesión de culpabilidad como basura, ¿no es así?"

Roy negó con su cabeza, asombrado. Él había sufrido su propia cuota de noches en vela y sueños de culpabilidad sobre las muchas personas y situaciones que había manipulado mientras recorría el camino de laberintos que lo dirigió hasta aquí, hasta este día en el cual iba a convertirse en Fuhrer. El Alquimista de Acero había sido parte de esas maquinaciones, así éste lo haya recibido o no de buena gana. Pero esta nueva carga que soportaba el joven era mucho más grande que la suya. "Ed…no es…."

"¿Mi culpa?" y no pudo saber quién lo miraba con esos destellantes ojos dorados, si Auric, o Edward, o alguien completamente diferente. "No lo digas. Eso sólo empeora las cosas. Al menos déjame quedarme con esto: que yo _decidí_ esto. Mi decisión. Mi entera y completa responsabilidad." Su voz decayó hasta llegar a un tono que hizo que la garganta de Roy le doliera en simpatía. "El día en que deje de responsabilizarme por eso será el día en que pierda mi conciencia. Y yo prefiero estar muerto que convertirme en un demente loco de remate."

"De acuerdo," dijo Roy agudamente. "Tu decisión. Tu responsabilidad. _Pero tú no llevas esa carga solo_." Ed se sobresaltó sorprendido ante esas conocidas palabras, y Roy siguió presionando con urgencia, queriendo que Ed entienda, que no se disponga a dejarlo fuera. "Ponte a pensar. ¿Por qué decidiste hacer lo que hiciste?"

"Era algo que tenía que hacerse," dijo Ed suavemente. "Era la única manera de asegurar tu seguridad. Ahora nadie intentará ponerte un dedo encima, al menos no por un tiempo, y ciertamente no mientras yo esté contigo." _Si todavía quieres que esté contigo ahora que sabes de esto_, su postura a la defensiva le gritaba al ojo entrenado de Roy, y el pelinegro negó con su cabeza con incredulidad.

"En otras palabras, lo hiciste por mí." Un reacio asentimiento. "¿Y no piensas que eso hace que también sea mi responsabilidad? Ed…Hakuro fue un sacrificio. Tu decisión fue un sacrificio. Yo no sé si lo merezca, pero voy a poner lo mejor de mi parte para asegurar que esos sacrificios no hayan sido en vano." Extendió sus brazos con cautela, atrayendo a Ed dentro de ellos, colocando al joven contra su pecho y metiendo la cabeza del rubio bajo su mentón mientras trataba de alejar con caricias la temblorosa tensión que corría por las tirantes líneas del cuerpo de Ed. "Te hice una promesa de que cambiaría este mundo. E intento mantenerla. Por todos los inocentes que existen en él, y por los que vendrán."

Los labios de Ed se encontraban fuertemente presionados cuando murmuró, "El mundo está a salvo…pero no para nosotros."

"No," estuvo de acuerdo Roy, abrazándolo fuerte. "Pero nos tenemos el uno al otro, y en eso encontraremos una distinta forma de paz." Y Ed giró en sus brazos y lo besó, y supo entonces que Ed había comprendido.

**

* * *

**

Nota de la Traductora:

El interrogatorio tan promocionado por su autora…no me digan que no fue de lo más fascinante.

Ayann me preguntó alguna vez qué otras habilidades escondidas tenía Auric… aquí está tu respuesta… Interesante habilidad ¿no?

Y les cuento que no voy a estar por las próximas dos semanas y no voy a poder actualizar durante ese tiempo, primero: porque no he empezado a traducir el siguiente capítulo y ya me voy prontito, segundo: porque no voy a poder traducirlo desde Saturno, tercero y más importante: porque es mi segundo capítulo favorito y quiero publicarlo yo misma…  
Y no me amenacen, no llamen al FBI, ni a la CIA, ni a la KGB, ni a Auric… mis dedos van a descansar por dos semanitas que seguro van a pasar volando… ah! Tampoco llamen a la Interpol, porque ya los tengo a todos chantajeados…

Y para que no me odien tanto, les he dejado un nuevo capítulo de Returning Echoes… vayan y disfrútenlo...

Au Revoir!


	33. Rey y Qilin

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece. Y ésta es una traducción del fic original escrito en inglés por la talentosa _**Nike Femme**_**.**

Agradezco a Lady Seika Lerki por ayudarme revisando mi traducción.

xXx

**Comentario de la Autora:**

Although my little AU uses the anime as its departure point, manga Ling Yao wanted in for some reason, so here he is. He may be a little OOC, but I don't think he's Greed. But I've been wrong before. Couldn't work the Roy and Ed conceit I wanted to convey in without him though, and he's good for a little humour, so indulge me… and we're so close! So close!...

_A pesar de que mi pequeño U__A utiliza el anime como punto de partida, por alguna razón, Ling Yao del manga quería aparecer, así que aquí lo tenemos. Puede que esté un poco fuera de su personaje, pero no pienso que sea Codicia. Pero ya me he equivocado antes. Sin embargo, la presunción de Roy y Ed que quiero transmitir no funcionaría sin él, y Ling es excelente para un poco de humor, así que permítanme hacerlo… ¡y ya estamos tan cerca! ¡tan cerca!... __**Nike Femme**_

* * *

**Full Circle  
****(Círculo Completo)**

* * *

_**Capítulo 33: Rey y Qilin**_

"¿Coronel?" Preguntó tímidamente el Oficial Técnico en Jefe Fury mientras golpeaba suavemente la puerta abierta y se inclinaba para mirar hacia adentro, listo para correr si el rubio alquimista detrás del escritorio se encontraba en estos instantes de mal humor, como lo había estado cuando había llegado a la oficina. Afortunadamente, Fury había aprendido, por experiencia años atrás con cierto por entonces Coronel, quien también había resultado ser un Alquimista Estatal, que un ofrecimiento de café podía de alguna manera calmar los ánimos, y en estos momentos el Teniente Coronel estaba en su cuarta taza. Negro. Tan fuerte como Fury podía prepararlo sin llegar a dejar un hueco en la cafetera.

"Ahora no, Jefe," vino una distraída voz desde detrás de una montaña de papeles. "Vaya a preguntarle a la Mayor Hawkeye acerca de…lo que sea que quiera preguntarme. Y déle esto al Capitán Havoc para su inmediata divulgación," y una mano enguantada se había ondeado vagamente ante una desbordante bandeja de salida. Que jamás se diga que no estaba concentrado cuando debía estarlo, incluso en el papeleo, no como otro Coronel que se le venía a la mente.

Fury recogió obedientemente la montaña de papeles. "Ella no tiene la autoridad, señor, y es muy urgente. Es acerca de la recepción diplomática previa a la investidura que empieza…um…justo en este momento."

Un ventoso suspiro, y entonces una cabeza rubia emergió al tiempo que Edward Elric se ponía de pie y se estiraba desde detrás de la tambaleante pila de mapas y planos de seguridad que había estado revisando. "¿De qué se trata? Dímelo rápido – mierda, espera un momento, se supone que yo debo estar en esa recepción, ¿no es así?"

"Sí señor, pero ése es el problema, necesitamos que usted escolte a uno de los embajadores." Fury se veía extremadamente agotado. "Él rechaza su actual escolta – dice que es un insulto el que lo escolte el Coronel Winchester porque éste no es un Alquimista Estatal."

Ed murmuró algo acerca de los ancestros del embajador que Fury cuidadosamente optó por no escuchar. "Manda a Al. Ahora dónde dejé mi chaqueta…demonios, odio estos uniformes formales, demasiadas de esas cositas complejas…¡ajá!" Arrebató el desagradable artículo del piso donde lo había dejado caer horas antes, pasando una rápida mano sobre la parte delantera para arreglar las innumerables condecoraciones que Hughes había insistido _tenía _que tener prendidas en la solapa. Como si las insignias del cuello alto, retorcidas con el mismo diseño que adornaba su reloj de bolsillo, y la trenza dorada que adornaba cada borde y frente no fueran suficientes. En lo que _tenía_ que ser la idea universal de intercambio equivalente, su noche _extremadamente _gratificante con Roy y subsecuente romántico despertar, desayuno, y lo que había empezado como una continuación de los agotadores esfuerzos de la noche anterior había sido abruptamente abreviado por una urgente convocatoria hacia el Cuartel General tanto para el Fuhrer-electo como para el Héroe del Pueblo. Se suponía que era natural que todo saliera mal en la víspera del más grande Evento Estatal de la década, pero ¿por qué tenía que cargar con esto de solucionar los desastres logísticos? ¿No había nadie en el Cuartel General capaz de mantener la cabeza fría bajo presión? ¿Cómo recayó esto en él, Edward Elric, Alquimista de Acero, Guardián de la Puerta y total y completo impulsivo para ser la voz de la razón así de repente? Demonios, él le había dicho a Hughes que hacía trabajos de campo, no de escritorio. Al la iba a pagar muy caro más tarde por dejarlo solucionando todos los detalles de la seguridad con el pretexto de tener que 'supervisar' la transmutación del pabellón que iba a ser el escenario del baile formal de investidura de esta noche…aunque también era verdad que Ed no se iba a sentir tranquilo dejando que otro se encargara de los detalles de la seguridad dado que él _sí_ tenía conferido interés en mantener vivo a Roy para así recrear lo que hicieron la noche anterior con más frecuencia…pero ése no era el punto. Y qué diablos había puesto Fury en el café – que estaba poniéndolo nervioso y haciendo que le rechinaran los dientes. No había ayudado en lo más mínimo el que Roy lo hubiera despachado sin siquiera un beso o una caricia cuando había bajado del auto que Maes les había enviado, aunque para ser exactos, él solamente había estado sermoneando a Roy sobre no traumatizar a los jóvenes soldados con abiertas demostraciones de posesivo afecto desde…bueno…desde su más reciente viaje de regreso de la Puerta de la Verdad. Eso sería hace como dos o tres meses ya. Pero ¿acaso el bastardo tenía que escoger justo el día siguiente para empezar a cumplir las órdenes de Ed? Gruñó, un sonido irritado que apareció desde algún lugar un poco más al sur de su estómago y que logró ser tanto aterrador como increíblemente seductor, aunque esta última interpretación ciertamente era una que ninguno de sus subordinados iba a contemplar si quiera por un segundo. La inmolación en manos del celoso Alquimista de Fuego sería una asquerosa experiencia. Y… y…

Quizá necesitaba reducir su consumo de café.

"Señor…" Fury estaba retorciendo sus manos mientras se movía nerviosamente de un lado a otro. "El Alquimista de Tierra se encuentra ocupado con el pabellón para la investidura como usted bien sabe, y de todas formas, él sólo es un Mayor, señor. Tiene que ser por lo menos un Coronel."

"Hughes."

"Él no es un Alquimista Estatal, señor. Y él ya se encuentra en el salón de recepción."

"Armstrong."

Fury observó incrédulamente al Alquimista de Acero. "¿El Coronel _Armstrong_?"

Ed puso una cara horrible al tiempo que él y Fury compartían el momento, cortesía de las chispas rosadas. "Olvida que dije eso. Está bien, lo haré." Metió sus brazos bruscamente dentro de la chaqueta, jalando de su cola de caballo fuera del cuello mientras se acomodaba los hombros y abrochaba rápidamente los pasadores, haciendo una mueca ante la desacostumbrada restricción causada por la tiesa tela del uniforme formal. Fury sacó un cepillo quita-pelusas de la nada y atacó la espalda de la chaqueta de Ed con vigor, causando que el joven Coronel le levantase una inquisidora ceja aún cuando se sacudía a sí mismo, chequeando para asegurarse que sus armas estén todas en su lugar. Para su fastidio, sus pesados guantes de cuero no cabían dentro de las estrechas mangas, pero las estrellas para lanzar y las puntas de aguja cabían casi en todo sitio, y él había insistido en sustituir la espada ceremonial y cinturón porta-arma por sus _sais_. Dos de ellos reposaban ahora en la parte de atrás de su cinturón, escondidos bajo su chaqueta, y Maes había llorado ante la ruina de la 'línea' que mantenía al respecto cada vez que veía la esbelta figura de Ed elegantemente vestida. No habiendo sido nunca una persona que cuidase mucho de su apariencia, ya sea como Guardián o alquimista, él no compartía los escrúpulos del hombre.

"Los uniformes de gala negros muestran el polvo con mayor facilidad, señor," ofreció tímidamente Fury. "Ya he tenido que cepillar dos veces al General Mustang, las esposas de los diplomáticos siguen insistiendo en besarlo y dejar rastros de polvo facial sobre su cuello."

"Oh, ¿así que eso hacen?" y Fury chilló porque los amarillos ojos del Coronel se habían entrecerrado abruptamente de una forma que indicaba que definitivamente no estaba para nada contento. Ed giró repentinamente sobre sus talones y cruzó el corredor dando grandes zancadas hacia la antesala donde estaría esperando el embajador. Así que. ¿Él ni siquiera le había advertido al partir sobre los besos en la mejilla y algunas relamidas, arrogantes, engreídas matronas de la sociedad poniendo sus labios y rostros recubiertos con cal y masilla sobre Roy sólo porque estaban casadas con Embajadores? Sus dedos se movieron nerviosamente y buscaron inconscientemente las armas que estaban presionadas en la parte baja de su espalda. Este día iba a ser sencillamente _estupendo_. "¿Éste es casado?"

Su rostro debió haber mostrado sus intenciones, porque Fury palideció visiblemente. "No, señor, de hecho es como de su edad" dijo el Jefe de anteojos justo tras la espalda de Coronel. "¡Y señor! Por favor ¡no lastime a los invitados! Y no mate al embajador. ¡O a nadie!"

Ed caminó deliberadamente un poco más rápido. Tal vez si sobrepasaba a Fury, más tarde podía argumentar que no lo había oído. Negación convincente y todo eso. Giró sobre sus talones mientras volteaba hacia el siguiente corredor y abrió la puerta de un portazo con una mano enguantada, haciendo que los ocupantes de la habitación saltaran. Todos menos el más alto, quien se volteó en un espiral de túnicas brocadas y le sonrió con regocijado reconocimiento. La mente de Ed se puso momentáneamente en blanco – aunque sí se dio cuenta que el hombre seguía siendo más alto que él por media cabeza, ¡demonios! – al tiempo que sacudía su cabeza con incredulidad y empezaba a retroceder hacia la puerta.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no." Se contuvo un grito mientras chocaba contra Fury, quien había tenido una sorpresiva premonición y se había apostado en la puerta para prevenir tal incidencia.

"¡Edward Elric! ¡Maravilloso! Sí, esta escolta estará bien," y el embajador de Xing gesticuló negligentemente al Oficial Técnico en Jefe con su mano, despidiéndolo de su presencia. Fury cerró discretamente la puerta con alivio, pero no sin antes señalarle con el dedo al rubio Coronel las puertas dobles que dirigían a las habitaciones de la recepción, y sólo el saber que teletransportarse a algún lugar muy pero muy lejano le revelaría sus habilidades al Embajador, y el hecho de que podía escuchar los inconfundibles tonos de voz de Roy que era el centro de atención en la habitación contigua, le retenían de salir volando de la escena. "¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Ed! ¿Cómo has estado? Ciertamente te ves bien, pasando por alto las arrugas causadas por todo ese fruncimiento de ceño," y el afectado puchero en la voz del hombre hizo que Ed rodara sus ojos aún cuando sus instintos de Guardián empezaban a funcionar, haciéndolo que forzara una destellante sonrisa en su rostro al tiempo que le hacía una pequeña reverencia al extravagante embajador.

"Hola, Ling."

* * *

Ed iba a _matar_ a Al por escaparse de ésta. Y a Maes, por meterlo dentro de este uniforme. Y a Fury, por enchufarle a Ling. Y a Havoc, sólo en principio. Y…no, Hawkeye probablemente estaba fuera del juego. Y a Roy…Roy iba a pagárselas por…bueno…_algo_. Porque sencillamente sabía que de alguna forma era culpa de Roy. De algún modo, de alguna manera, Roy iba a _tener su merecido_.

Roy miró hacia el otro lado de la habitación como si hubiese leído los pensamientos de Ed. Lucía mucho más relajado en esta reunión de lo que se sentía Ed, los oscuros ojos destellaban con oculta diversión y afecto cuando se encontró con la brillante mirada aleonada de Ed, sus labios se curvaron momentáneamente mientras inclinaba cortésmente su cabeza en reconocimiento de la tardía presencia de Ed e incrementando el nivel de irritación de éste antes de voltearse hacia el gordo embajador de Creta quien evidentemente había estado demasiado entusiasmado en la mesa de las bebidas, a juzgar por el creciente y violento tambaleo. El corpulento Alquimista Estatal nominalmente a cargo de escoltar al hombre y su séquito lucía mortificado mientras el Fuhrer-electo se excusaba para saludar a algunos recién llegados, ignorando cortésmente el inoportuno comportamiento del embajador, y Ed tuvo que admitir que pudo haber sido peor – al menos su carga por la siguiente hora era lo suficientemente bien criado para conducirse apropiadamente, siendo el duodécimo hijo del Emperador de Xing, Heredero al Trono del clan Yao, etcétera. ¿O era que Ling era el décimo quinto? Él nunca había sido muy bueno con títulos sin importancia.

"Edward…me estás ignorando," vino un quejido, e inmediatamente Ed revisó su previa opinión. El hombre era un dolor en el culo, y un literal Real dolor también. ¿Alguna vez parará de _hablar_? Pero ya que estaba enchufado con él, y por el bien de Roy, trataría de ser…cordial. Su estruendosa expresión se suavizó mientras permitía que sus ojos pasearan posesivamente por sobre la elegante figura del Alquimista de Fuego, tratando de decidir si le gustaba más el hombre con o sin uniforme. El último planteamiento definitivamente tenía sus ventajas, pero el primero no estaba tan mal, pensó contento, ya sea con el negro uniforme de gala que estaba usando ahora o su habitual azul. Aunque el negro acentuaba el contraste entre la pálida piel de Roy y su cabello oscuro, y de alguna forma resaltaba el azul oscuro de sus ojos. Un petulante jalón en su manga trajo a su errante mente de regreso a la compañía actual, sin embargo, y mientras ésta tenía cabello oscuro y ojos exóticamente inclinados como los de Roy…simplemente no era él.

"¿En qué puedo serle útil, Excelencia?" Ed le preguntó sin alterar la voz. Las empuñaduras de sus _sais_ presionaron burlonamente su espalda cuando juntó sus manos firmemente tras él – si seguía en esta posición sujetándose a sí mismo, no podría estar estrangulando a Ling, ¿cierto? "El Fuhrer-electo sin duda vendrá por aquí en su debido momento, se lo aseguro. Mientras tanto, ¿tal vez usted debiera mezclarse con la concurrencia? Creo que el embajador de Aerugo ha estado esperando mostrarse sus respetos. ¿O ha probado los canapés? Después de todo usted no está _pagando_ por ellos," se burló, recordando la forma cómo el embajador siempre le había gorroneado en las comidas donde quiera que ambos se habían encontrado durante sus respectivas travesías. Para alguien que se suponía era de la realeza y por lo tanto rico, Ling era un bastardo tacaño (1)…y cayó en el pensamiento de que Roy también lo era, en una forma completamente diferente. Deja de ser mal pensado, rayos, se gruñó a sí mismo. Carajo. Lo había olvidado – o Auric lo había olvidado – lo que era sentirse enamorado durante las fases iniciales de lo era tener un amante – todo lo que querían hacer era tocarse por al menos los próximos días y disfrutar de esa embriagadora euforia – realmente debió haber esperado hasta _después_ de todas estas estúpidas ceremonias para acostarse con Roy, porque el hombre era _adictivo_; él ya lo podía asegurar por la manera como su traidora mente le seguía insertando fragmentos de escenas pasadas – un roce de piel, la abrasadora calidez de un beso, el angustiante recuerdo del olor y el sabor – dentro de sus pensamientos cada minuto que pasaba. Lárgate…y se pateó a sí mismo por usar la expresión ya que empezó de nuevo. Carajo. Él esperaba que no se estuviera sonrojando.

"¿Tan formal, Ed?" suspiró Ling mientras observaba a su conocido de sus años de adolescente. "Ya no eres divertido. ¿Dónde está Al? Él siempre fue más amable. ¿Todavía camina dando esos pisotones dentro de esa tonta armadura?" Por alguna razón, Ed lucía un poco cansado – los pasado cuatro años no debieron haber sido fáciles. Pero había crecido – no mucho, para ser sinceros, pero algo – y ciertamente había _florecido_. El color estaba encendido en sus mejillas, y Ling se preguntaba si Ed tenía alguna idea de su atractivo sexual – el hombre _tenía_ que estarlo, se le desparramaba por oleadas, y todas esas tontas mujeres seguían encontrando excusas para pasar cerca del ignorante joven oficial. Oh, esperen. Ignorante. Correcto. Probablemente Ed no se había dado cuenta de nada, si todavía llevaba su obsesividad consigo – ella tendía a cegar al Alquimista de Acero de casi todo lo demás. Hmm. Quizás sea hora de ilustrar a Ed…y si eso sugería que Ling obtuviera alguito de ello, pues, al menos eso animaría la desolación de toda esta pompa diplomática. De razón su padre había estado más que feliz de mandarlo a él en su reemplazo – el viejo puede que sea el Emperador, pero aborrecía esta clase de cosas.

"La gente _crece_, Ling," arrancó Ed exasperado. "Y no, Alphonse se despojó de su armadura. Él ahora está casado y tiene una hija." ¿Acaso si amenazaba con transmutar todas las fotos de Alicia de Hughes en papel higiénico, podría persuadir al hombre a adelantar la ceremonia investidura a, digamos, este momento? Cualquier cosa con tal de escapar de este…este….

"¿De veras?" preguntó interesado el embajador. "Así que el pequeño Al se consiguió una mujer." Hubo una pausa, y luego el hombre continuó, casi demasiado casual, "¿Y qué de ti? ¿No estás pensando en sentar cabeza? ¿O es que estás probando el terreno? Con tu apariencia, ¿quién podría culparte?"

Ed se paralizó. Ling había sonado casi…seductor. Y el peso que tenía la mirada en sus ojos…oh no. No, no, no, no, no. Él no necesitaba esto encima de todo lo demás. "Mis obligaciones para con el Fuhrer-electo me mantienen muy ocupado, Excelencia. Y soy joven todavía para considerar el _sentar cabeza_." Ahora, sentar cabeza con Roy, por otro lado, no era siquiera una consideración. Era un simple hecho. Sin embargo, Ed no vio absolutamente ninguna necesidad de ilustrar al metiche principucho con su vida privada.

Ling se encogió de hombros minuciosamente, tirando de su larga cola de caballo. "Puro trabajo y nada de diversión, Ed. Tú estás demasiado…_orientado al objetivo_," y lo dijo como si sintiera un amargo sabor de boca. "Pero bueno, supongo que uno tiene que estar trabajando para un hombre como tu próximo Fuhrer. La reputación de Roy Mustang es conocida incluso en Xing, sabes – al igual que la tuya. Roy – un nombre tan _aburrido_. Pero singularmente apropiado – significa rey, sabes. El majestuoso. Él ciertamente lo parece," y el tono de voz de Ling se había vuelto desapasionado, casi cínico. "Lástima sobre sus orígenes – escuché que es ilegítimo, ¿lo sabías? Su padre es algún noble – pero es obvio que su apariencia se debe a sangre Xinganés," y Ling se acicaló ostentosamente. Ed lo ignoró estoicamente mientras hacía su mejor imitación de Alphonse como armadura, ojos mirando al frente y el rostro neutro. El embajador volvió a hacer un puchero al ser ignorado, luego se animó abruptamente. "Y luego está tu nombre. Muy apropiado dada tus responsabilidades."

Ed se contuvo un gruñido. Ling seguía siendo tan charlatán como siempre, y parecía que su intención era continuar retorciendo el oído de Ed con este tema. El hombre no podía captar la indirecta. "Está bien, morderé el anzuelo. ¿Qué significa mi nombre?"

"Pues – guardia bendecido o guardián. Otra traducción habría significado 'guardia rico', pero en este caso tendría que asumir que era una referencia a tu color, chico dorado," y los ojos de Ling revolotearon de modo significativo hacia el cabello de Ed, una mano se estrechó para suavizar su mechón parado y meter una perdida hebra de oro detrás de su oreja. Ed se mordió el labio y trató de no estremecerse. "Encantador cuando pequeño y ahora impresionante," y la descarada invitación en la voz del embajador mientras miraba significativamente a Ed hizo que el rubio alquimista deseara poder poner la cabeza de Ling dentro de una pared. La gente se volteaba a ver al par que hacían él y Ling, y el tono de la conversación subía a medida que la especulación empezaba a correr galopante.

No lastimes a los invitados. No mates al embajador, coreaba Ed mentalmente en su cabeza. Se preguntaba si existía una cláusula que le permitía a uno clamar modestia indignada como una razón para infligir daño físico. "Gracias," dijo apretando los dientes, tragándose las instintivas ganas de gritar algo sobre su estatura, una pulga y una barra de oro. "Estamos teniendo un buen clima hoy, no es – ¡eep!" y el último chillido avergonzado coincidió con la mano de Ling rozando contra su trasero significativamente. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Roy se volteaba bruscamente, el rostro del hombre oscureciéndose al notar el ruborizado rostro de Ed y el lujurioso y sonriente rostro de Ling. ¿Cómo no había visto que esto se avecinaba? El Guardián dentro de él estaba grandemente disgustado por estar tan distraído como para permitir que esto sucediera, y continuó reprendiéndose a sí mismo mientras trataba de alejarse discretamente poco a poco. Ves, _ésta_ es la razón por qué el Gremio desterraba el envolverse emocionalmente – _ésa es una peligrosa debilidad_, una vocecita le elevó la voz.

"Eres lindo cuando te sonrojas," murmuró Ling, entrando dentro de la confusión en la mente de Ed, y aquellas palabras, palabras que Ed ciertamente no quería escuchar de nadie más que Roy, el cual acababa de identificar como una debilidad, y ciertamente no de Ling, el cual era una diferente clase de problema, fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso de la profundamente probada paciencia del Guardián. Generalmente Auric era una persona sin complicaciones, pero éste había sido por mucho un día muy pesado. En un único y suave movimiento, el rubio extrajo sus sais y tuvo uno en la garganta de Ling y el otro frente a su guardaespaldas antes que esta última pudiera siquiera sacar un arma. Los dos Xinganeses quedaron atónitos, y los ojos de Ling se entrecerraron evaluadoramente ante la obvia velocidad de Ed y su habilidad con las armas.

"Me vuelves a manosear y vas a desear que te hubiera ignorado, Ling." Habló Ed con tonos normales, pero la torcida sonrisa que tornó hacia el embajador insinuaba otra cosa. "Ahora, se supone que ésta es una agradable y diplomática recepción. Así que todos vamos a ser agradables y diplomáticos, y luego voy a hacer juramentar a mi General bastardo. Y luego tú lo vas a reconocer como Fuhrer, y luego todos vamos a ir a un agradable baile de inauguración donde todos vamos a ser increíblemente agradables y diplomáticos los unos con los otros, y luego tú vas a regresar a Xing, y en _ningún_ momento durante esos eventos vas a siquiera _pensar_ en respirar sobre mí o te voy a _hacer mucho daño_. ¿Estamos claros?" Miró al embajador mordazmente, con ojos de oro fundido en los cuales ardían ardorosas brasas de enojo, pero conservó la presencia de la mente para girar su mirada advirtiendo la aproximación de Roy, deteniendo los pasos del Alquimista de Fuego. _Puedo manejar esto. Tú encárgate de la diplomacia, yo me encargaré de…otros asuntos_, y una vez más, Roy demostró una infalible habilidad para leer mentes – ¿o era sólo la de Ed? – porque frunció sus labios brevemente antes de asentir imperceptiblemente y retornar a la habitación para imponer sutilmente su presencia, atrayendo la atención de vuelta hacia él y lejos del pequeño altercado entre el Alquimista de Acero y el embajador de Xing. Ed tuvo que suprimir el pensamiento de que de veras se sentía bien saber que tenía…no, que _poseía_ a ese sumamente atractivo hombre en cuerpo y alma, y una pequeña sonrisa ante la manera en que Roy confiaba en él apareció sigilosa en su rostro al tiempo que una burbuja de calor parecía formarse en su pecho. La guardaespaldas intentó usar la momentánea distracción de Ed para buscar un arma, pero se detuvo en seco cuando la cuchilla en su garganta se ondeó significativamente. Ed volteó su cabeza hacia la Xinganesa. "Yo no haría eso. No es que me moleste, particularmente, pero la sangre es _tan_ difícil de sacar de la alfombra, incluso con alquimia, ¿sabes?" y la manera descortés en la que habló albergaba toda la seriedad de sus palabras, a pesar del hecho de que todavía no había levantado la voz.

Finalmente Ling volvió a hablar, sus oscuros ojos se habían vuelto estrechos y evaluadores mientras se movían rápidamente entre Ed…y el Fuhrer-electo. Aún cuando él también mantuvo el volumen bajo control, su voz pareció de pronto más profunda y autoritaria. "Retire las armas, Alquimista de Acero. Tiene mi palabra que nada de esa naturaleza va a volver a ocurrir" y el uso de su título y la repentina sombría sinceridad que pudo sentir que emanaba de Ling hizo que Ed accediera lentamente. El rostro del hombre se había vuelto pensativo, todo rastro de su anterior petulancia se había sacudido en un instante al tiempo que parecía que llegaba a un tipo de realización. "Coronel Elric…usted…¿alguna vez ha oído hablar de un _qilin_?"

"¿Qué?" Ed sacudió su cabeza irritado. ¿a qué demonios estaba jugando ahora Ling? La habilidad del hombre para irse por la tangente parecía incomparable. "No, Excelencia, no he oído hablar de ello." Hubo una aguda inspiración de aire mientras la guardaespaldas de Ling miraba intensamente a Ed, los ojos muy abiertos, cambiando en un instante de hostil a… ¿atemorizada?

"Permítame un momento entonces. En mi tierra, un _qilin_ es una bestia mítica, un poco parecida a su unicornio," dijo Ling, juntando sus manos tras su espalda mientras se mecía pensativo hacia atrás y adelante. "Se dice que sólo aparece en áreas gobernadas por un líder sabio y benevolente – incluso algunos dicen que su aparición es un signo de que el gobernante ha sido hallado, y de que es una manifestación de la Misión del Cielo – el derecho a gobernar, ¿me entiende? El ver uno, el estar en su presencia es un gran honor, y le corresponde el mayor de los respetos."

Ed asintió con cautela. Había escuchado vagas referencias sobre ese concepto durante sus viajes, y tenía sentido que el potencial heredero al trono de Xing supiera de tales cosas. Ling estaba partiendo al espacio mientras aclaraba sus ideas. "El _qilin_ es una bestia misericordiosa, pero castiga la maldad despiadada con temible poder. Algunas leyendas incluso dicen que todos los reyes tienen un _qilin_ a su lado, para guiar sus conciencias y recordarles de su deber con la tierra. El lazo es inquebrantable, salvo por la muerte, o si el rey pierde el rumbo – se torna cruel, o débil, o de alguna forma le falla a su pueblo – y por lo tanto pierde la Misión del Cielo. El _qilin_ se enferma y muere, y poco tiempo después el rey pronto muere también. Una confianza firme, y amor, algunos dicen, es el centro de la relación entre un rey y un _qilin_ – este último es infaliblemente leal hasta la muerte, y el primero hará todo lo que está en su poder para proteger a su _qilin_ – y por extensión, al pueblo."

"Fascinante," murmuró Ed, aguantándose las ganas de revisar su reloj de bolsillo para ver cuánto más tendría que aguantar la presencia de Ling. "Perdóneme, Excelencia, pero no llego a entender qué trata de decirme."

Ling ladeó su cabeza a un lado y sonrió amablemente, pareciendo de pronto mucho más como el príncipe de Xing que era. "¿No es ése su Fuhrer-electo el que está allí? El cual usted se refirió como, déjeme citar lo que dijo, ¿'_mi_ General bastardo'? Una interesante elección del pronombre posesivo, ¿no es verdad?"

¿En serio lo había hecho? Ed recorrió sus palabras rápidamente en su mente. Rayos. Ling era muchísimo más astuto de lo que aparentaba ser. Y Ed estaba definitivamente empeorando. "Eso no fue…lo que quise decir era que, él es…."

"Míralo, Ed," de algún modo la voz de Ling era irresistible, y Ed volteó sus dispuestos ojos lentamente hacia Roy, quien levantó la mirada desde el otro extremo de la habitación cuando sintió los ojos de Ed posados sobre él. Ambos sostuvieron sus miradas, y de pronto Ed no podía esquivarla, la sensación de caer lentamente dentro de la cálida oscuridad aterciopelada de los ojos de Roy sobrepasaba todo lo demás, borrando los sonidos de la gente hablando alrededor de ellos, la propia habitación, todo menos Roy parado allí, la visión de un ojinegro esculpido en alabastro, una casi imperceptible mirada de preocupación cruzando su rostro mientras levantaba una ceja que parecía como si se hubiera pintado con un fino pincel. Ed juró que pudo sentir la voz de Roy susurrando levemente a través de su mente preguntándole si todo andaba bien, y él apenas pudo ser capaz de asentir, sus manos apretadas en puños a sus costados mientras luchaba por encontrar algo que rompa el encantamiento. Roy frunció ligeramente el ceño, luego se excusó del grupo de aduladores dignatarios que había estado entreteniendo y empezó a caminar hacia Ed, sus ojos se dirigieron brevemente hacia Ling antes de regresar al atónito rostro de Ed quien tenía sus labios entreabiertos.

"Él es tu rey. Y _tú_ eres _su qilin_, Alquimista de Acero, Héroe del Pueblo," y las palabras penetraron en los pensamientos de Ed, llegando como si el Amestrense de Ling, ligeramente acentuado, y aún así perfecto, pareciera acarrear un peso y significado más grande que la mera declaración de los hechos. Ed apartó sus ojos de Roy, maldiciendo mentalmente al tiempo que sentía su rostro caliente con una reveladora calentura, y miró a Ling cuestionándolo al tiempo que la fachada del tenazmente irresponsable joven príncipe de Xing que recordaba caía de repente para revelar a un hombre de ojos sabios y sonrisa melancólica. "Su Fuhrer ciertamente ha sido honrado por el Cielo por tener uno como usted a su lado."

"El honor es todo mío, para servirle." Las palabras formales salieron con facilidad de los labios de Ed, a pesar que no pudo haber dicho por qué. Ellas parecían las correctas, y Ling asintió como si no hubiera esperado nada menos. Detrás de él, su guardaespaldas había caído de rodillas y se había postrado en el piso.

"Le daré mi felicitación oficial luego de las ceremonias, pero en estos momentos, mientras soy honrado con una audiencia privada con el _qilin_ de Amestris, permítame decirle: el reino de Xing envía sus felicitaciones al estado de Amestris por la ascensión de su nuevo gobernante según la Misión del Cielo – y la reaparición de su _qilin_ después de cuatro años. Que gobierne por muchos años. Que gobierne bien. Que nunca olvide al pueblo." Y Ling dobló sus manos dentro de sus anchas mangas y le hizo una profunda reverencia a Ed.

La habitación repleta de diplomáticos casi se había quedado en silencio, al notar la intensa naturaleza de la conversación entre el Alquimista de Acero y el poderoso embajador de Xing. Una invisible barrera de buenos modales contenía a todos de aventurarse lo suficientemente cerca como para oír por casualidad la conversación, pero un grito de asombro recorrió la habitación al momento que el embajador se inclinó ante el joven y rubio oficial.

"Ling…Excelencia…realmente usted no debería…" murmuró Ed avergonzado, conciente del revuelo que estaban causando, y de los ojos de Roy que le dejaban candentes hoyos detrás de su nuca. Su amigo de la infancia se enderezó con facilidad, una sonrisa infantil en su rostro.

"¡Ah, pero valió la pena verte sonrojarte de esa manera!" y en la alegre risa que siguió, se pudo ver al viejo Ling haciendo su aparición ante sus ojos. Pero se puso serio instantáneamente cuando Ed quiso retornarle el gesto, extendiendo una mano. "No. Edward, eso estaría mal." Y antes de que Ed pudiera preguntar por qué, los ojos oscuros de Ling habían viajado por encima de sus hombros para encontrarse con los igualmente oscuros de Roy que llevaban en sus profundidades un desafío del más salvaje de su clase. El embajador retornó su mirada hacia el rostro de Ed, trazando sus facciones como si las grabara en su memoria, luego volvió a sonreír, una benevolente expresión que de alguna forma trataba de personificar tanto aceptación como diversión. "Un _qilin_ sólo se inclina ante su rey. Y si no me equivoco…tienes un rey _muy_ posesivo." Y con esto, Ling asintió y se movió tácticamente fuera de escena, mientras Roy cruzaba la habitación en dirección a Ed con lúgubre propósito en cada paso que daba. Ed rodó sus ojos y discretamente le ondeó la mano a Fury – el pequeño hombre lucía como si fuera a sufrir un derrame cerebral ante el prospecto de que su Fuhrer ocasionara un incidente diplomático al incinerar al embajador de Xing.

"Ah, Acero. ¿Qué fue todo eso?" La expresión de Roy jamás flaqueó de su agradable configuración mientras asentía a un par de nuevos recién llegados. La mirada en sus ojos, sin embargo, decía otra cosa, y su postura era indiscutiblemente posesiva ya que dobló sus manos tras de su espalda y dio un paso más cerca de lo necesario hacia el rubio alquimista.

"_Ahora no_, General," zumbó Ed como advertencia al tiempo que sonreía brillantemente a una dignataria femenina que pasaba, cuyo volumen excedía por mucho a la cantidad de tela que había sido utilizada para hacer la peculiar prenda que estaba vistiendo. "Te lo explicaré luego. No quisiera que se te suban los humos antes de tu investidura. No hagas nada estúpido ahora. Ling sólo estaba…haciendo una observación. Acerca de nosotros. Y por cierto, bastardo, yo _jamás_ voy a inclinarme ante ti. Puedes empezar a quitarte eso de la cabeza. Eso nunca va a ocurrir. De ninguna manera."

Roy arqueó una ceja elocuentemente como interrogación, pero decidió ablandar a su joven amante al no señalar deliberadamente que Ed ya se había inclinado ante él la noche anterior. De hecho varias veces. Algo de la tensión desapareció de sus hombros cuando Ed rozó su brazo discretamente con el suyo, Roy deseando el contacto tanto como el joven. "Sólo dime que no estás planeando escaparte a Xing con él. Dímelo, para que así pueda rostizarlo en este instante."

Ed puso una sonrisa socarrona. Sí que se sentía bien ser deseado. "¿Y qué si es así?"

"Tengo puestos mis guantes y el encendedor está en mi bolsillo. Y soy muy, pero muy bueno en lo que _hago_," y la voz de Roy decayó hasta convertirse en un seductor ronroneo que era un delicado tirar de la cuerda, un recordatorio y una promesa.

Ed se mordió el labio para no sonreír ante la doble intención, aunque la mirada en sus ojos mientras éstos se deslizaban por el uniforme de Roy era suficiente reconocimiento. "¿Es _eso_ lo que en verdad veo? Yo pensé que sólo estabas _feliz_ de verme."

Roy se frenó las ganas de mirar hacia abajo para revisar las líneas de su uniforme para asegurarse que no estuviera en un plan embarazoso, en vez de ello, miró casualmente hacia su reflejo en uno de los inmensos espejos del salón. No, todo parecía estar bien, ningún antiestético bulto en lugares extraños. "Por favor, no reduzcas todo para que quepa en tu minúscula visión del mundo, Acero. Tal vez una posterior…exposición pueda ampliar tus horizontes."

"¿A quién le dices que es un minúsculo pigmeo tan enano que no podría inclinar la balanza incluso si no hay más que aire en el otro lado y no podría ser visto contra el horizonte sin un telescopio?"

Roy sonrió serenamente y se resistió las ganas de violar a Ed hasta dejarlo sin sentido en medio del salón. Mientras eso sería muy gratificante, el tener que pagar los costos médicos de todos los invitados que pudieran desmayarse por el shock, o la envidia, o la lujuria, sería ridículamente caro, y él acababa de hacer el balance del presupuesto esta mañana.

Desde el otro lado de la habitación, Ling observaba bromear a la pareja con una indulgente sonrisa. Oh bueno, no era la epifanía que inicialmente intentaba darle a Ed, pero en vez de ello fue una mucho más importante. Rey y _qilin_, sin lugar a dudas. Acaso algún día él pueda encontrar su _qilin_ – una conciencia, un compañero, un amigo…y si Ling podía juzgar bien a la gente, y de hecho que sí… un amante también. Pero por ahora, él todavía seguía siendo el duodécimo hijo del Emperador de Xing y heredero del clan Yao, y tenía un trabajo por hacer. Arrebatándole una copa de champagne a un camarero que pasaba por allí, volvió al pequeño grupo que se había reunido alrededor suyo y evocó una deslumbrante sonrisa.

"Sí, en efecto estamos teniendo un clima agradable."

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora:**

(1) Otra vez las palabras con doble significado… 'tight-fisted' quiere decir 'avaro', 'tacaño', y en su sentido casi literal 'agarrado', 'apretado', y si pensamos que Ed acaba de tener una noche íntima con Roy… pues… creo que ya entendieron qué fue lo que pensó Ed…

Este capítulo hizo que literalmente brincara de mi asiento cuando lo leí por primera vez. A mí encantó todo, pero sobre todo me encantó esta última simbología, más aún porque ya había visto el anime épico 'The Twelve Kingdoms', una maravillosa historia que trata justamente de reinos, reyes y kirins (yo mantuve el término qilin del fic original por ser una palabra no inglesa). El Kirin nace con la fisionomía de bestia (parecida a un unicornio) hasta que llega a cierta edad y cambia a su estado humano, y a partir de allí puede alternar ambos estados a voluntad. A pesar de estar en su forma humana, el kirin mantiene siempre su melena… así que imaginarme a Ed como un kirin no me fue tan difícil… porque para mí Roy siempre fue un rey… (Rey en francés es 'roi')

De acuerdo al anime, la Misión del Cielo consiste en que el kirin escoge al rey de entre todos los humanos del reino, esta persona puede ser hombre o mujer, sólo tiene que tener el aura que lo identifica como tal. El kirin se postra ante el futuro rey o reina y le jura fidelidad incondicional como su fiel sirviente por el resto de su vida; luego de la coronación, rey y kirin van a su palacio y viven juntos por siempre. Ambos son inmortales, quiere decir que sólo a la muerte del kirin o del rey por causas específicas o cuando el rey no cumple con la Misión del Cielo y muere es que un nuevo kirin y un nuevo rey o reina aparecen en escena.

Yo encontré un capítulo resumen de una de las partes del anime en donde aparece justo un resumido ejemplo de toda esta creencia. Es la historia de un adorable kirin y de cómo encontró a su rey, aparte de que aparecen otros reyes y kirins. Aquí les dejo la primera parte, sólo tienen que buscar la segunda y tercera en esa misma página de YouTube. No se preocupen si se marean con tanto nombre, la idea es que entiendan el significado de los personajes.

Entren a YouTube y tecleen: **mago8242448 21** (el espacio entre los números tiene que prevalecer), eso los va a llevar a la relación de los videos, escojan el primero que dice '21 – capítulo 7 (parte 1)'

O si no, pueden también ver este video que es el último capítulo de la historia del mismo kirin.

Entren a YouTube y tecleen: **mago8242448 20** (el espacio entre los números tiene que prevalecer), eso los va a llevar a la relación de los videos, escojan el primero que dice '20 – capítulo 6 (parte 1)'

_(Sorry si no les pude colocar los links, es que en este site desaparecen muchos caracteres de los links de internet. Pero creo los pasos que les he dado son bastante fáciles)_

**xXx**

**Y si**** después de esto aún no han descifrado el significado de la cicatriz en el pecho de Ed… pues…**

Ya sólo quedan tres capítulos más… qué emoción… Ahora no me dejen solita y dejen review…


	34. Palabras y Acciones

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece. Y ésta es una traducción del fic original escrito en inglés por la talentosa _**Nike Femme**_**.**

Agradezco a Lady Seika Lerki por ayudarme revisando mi traducción.

xXx

**Comentario de la Autora:**

…As for a few of the more common questions I got on the last chapter, a few answers: the _qilin_ is an actual creature of mythology, found in Chinese, Japanese and Korean lore. However, the finer points of the relationship between a ruler and _qilin_ were the product of an overactive imagination. I've been told by a couple of people that a similar concept is used in an anime series called _Twelve Kingdoms_ in case anyone's interested. Within the context of _Full Circle_ though, the reference is more symbolic of who and what Ed is to Roy and to Amestris, so don't worry, I don't think Ed's going to turn into a unicorn-like creature any time soon. He has his hands full enough with who he is right now!

…_En cuanto a algunas de las preguntas más comunes que recibí del capítulo anterior, algunas respuestas: el qilin es un__a criatura real de la mitología, encontrado en las tradiciones chinas, japonesas y coreanas. Sin embargo, los rasgos más finos en la relación entre gobernante y qilin fueron el producto de una hiperactiva imaginación. Algunos me han dicho que un concepto similar es utilizado en un anime llamado Twelve Kingdoms en caso alguien esté interesado. Dentro del contexto de Full Circle, sin embargo, la referencia es más simbólica de quién y qué es Ed para Roy y para Amestris, así que no se preocupen, no creo que Ed se vaya a convertir en una criatura parecida a un unicornio en un futuro cercano. ¡Él ya tiene las manos llenas con lo que es en este momento! __**Nike Femme**_

**

* * *

**

**Full Circle  
****(Círculo Completo)**

* * *

_**Capítulo 34: Palabras y Acciones**_

Maes Hughes pensó que iba a llorar. No, retira eso, él _sabía_ que iba a llorar. Esto era simplemente tan…tan…hermoso. No tan hermoso como Alicia, por supuesto, pero aún así…realmente muy bonito. Hinchó su pecho y levantó los anteojos firmemente en su nariz mientras miraba a su alrededor con orgullo.

Todos los edificios dañados habían sido restaurados eficientemente por los equipos de reconstrucción bajo las órdenes de un tal Mayor Alphonse Elric, trabajando día y noche para asegurar que el área esté en buen estado y a tiempo para la investidura, las fachadas de piedra blanca, lisas e inmaculadas bajo el sol de la tarde. Él no se había perdido las miradas impresionadas de los dignatarios foráneos – después de todo, él _sí_ tenía sus raíces en Inteligencia – el cual era exactamente el efecto al que había estado apuntando: Amestris no iba a ser considerado una nimiedad, el Estado todavía se encontraba fuerte a pesar del reciente conflicto sangriento e iba a reconstruirse con sus propias cenizas de ser necesario; cualquier intento de querer tomar ventaja de la actual debilidad del Estado iba a fallar. Al igual que Roy, él entendía el poder de las apariencias. Con excepción de que éste lo había aplicado a una escala mucho más amplia que su viejo amigo, lo cual sólo era lo correcto y apropiado después de todo: la tarea de Roy era la de mantener su imagen a los ojos del pueblo – y en ello el hombre había hecho un trabajo excepcional – mientras que la de Maes era la de mantener la imagen del Estado. Un ojo aprobador barrió a los hombres concentrados en perfecta posición de 'firmes' ante él. Las resplandecientes medallas que pendían perfectamente derechas en los oscuros uniformes formales guiñaban brillantes a la luz del sol al tiempo que los que las portaban respiraban en armonía, ni un músculo se movía de otra forma mientras permanecían alineados ante el masivo tramo de escaleras que se elevaban hasta encontrarse con las curvadas columnas del Gran Salón donde se iba a llevar a cabo la investidura.

La culminación de todos sus esfuerzos desde Ishbal. Todo iba a cambiar a partir de hoy. Era imponente. Era hermoso. Era perfecto. Era…

"…estrafalario" gruñó el rubio a la altura de su hombro mientras se movía incómodo dentro de su uniforme, recorriendo un dedo alrededor del cuello alto en un vano intento por aflojarlo. La rigidez del material le estaba dando comezón. "Qué es lo que pasa con ustedes militares y toda esta…esta…." Una mano de guante blanco ondeó irritada hacia el escenario frente a ellos como si las palabras le faltaran al Teniente Coronel.

"¿Hmm?"

"_Pompa_ y _Solemnidad_," logró decir finalmente Ed, haciendo que las capitalizadas palabras sonasen como si estuviera maldiciendo. "¿Por qué no una ceremonia más pequeña? ¿Algo digno? Sólo algunos dignatarios importantes…." El Alquimista de Acero pareció estar mirando con odio al embajador de Xing quien se encontraba no muy lejos junto con los otros embajadores, y el pelinegro sonrió ampliamente y le saludó discretamente con la mano. Los ojos de Ed se entrecerraron aún más, y las cejas de Maes se elevaron cuando Su Excelencia Ling Yao le lanzó un beso volado al rubio, el Brigadier hizo una nota mental de hacerse de la historia más adelante. "O mejor no. Tal vez vez una ceremonia privada en el Ayuntamiento para que así todos regresemos a trabajar un poco más rápido. Y definitivamente ningún embajador presente."

Maes rió discretamente. "Ten cuidado Ed, suenas como si estuvieras hablando de una _boda_. ¿Roy y tú llegaron a alguna clase de entendimiento luego de la cena que yo debería de saber? ¿Debería de empezar a convocar a una conferencia de prensa? Tú sabes que siempre es mejor coger al toro por las astas cuando se trata de manejar a la prensa. Oh, y tienen que darme el nombre de un buen joyero…aunque si fuera tú, dejaría que Roy se encargase de ello, él tiene un gusto exquisito en esa clase de asuntos…."

La mirada fulminante que recibió no tenía precio. Oh, ¡dónde había una cámara cuando necesitabas una! "¿Por qué mi vida privada de pronto se volvió el tema favorito de conversación?"

"No es privada si está en la portada de cada diario de mayor circulación," señaló Maes de manera engreída. "Fotografía recogida del Central Times, por cierto, ellos siempre consiguen tu mejor ángulo, y Roy luce tan serio mientras te toma la mano. Y a tu pregunta…si tuviera que arriesgarme por adivinar una respuesta, diría que sería porque los dos solteros más codiciados han decidido finalmente ponerse serios – el uno con el otro. ¡Ah, el sonido de todos los corazones hechos pedazos por todo Amestris!" Estampó sus manos dramáticamente sobre su corazón, echándole un vistazo a Ed por el rabillo del ojo para asegurarse de que alquimista no esté a punto de volar algo por los aires.

Aún ningún sonido. La postura rígida, pero las manos no se movían para juntarse. Claro, el hecho de que una de ellas estuviera ocupada sujetando la enorme copia encuadernada en cuero de la Constitución podría tener algo con eso. Aunque había un definido tic bajo el ojo izquierdo. "Um, Ed…."

"No. Digas. Nada. Más."

El General de Brigada Maes Hughes retornó a su inspección, mordiéndose la parte interior de su mejilla para que una sonrisa estúpida no se extienda por su boca. A la distancia, doblando la esquina, ya podían divisar el vehículo oficial que traía a Roy Mustang – y estaría aquí en más o menos un minuto – y aún si no hubieran tenido una buena vista desde su posición privilegiada, el clamor de aprobación y júbilo proveniente de la multitud les habrían hecho saber de su arribo. Por seguridad, Ed había insistido que la ruta del desfile sería más corta de lo usual, y Roy había consentido con sorprendente buena disposición. ¿Acaso su pequeño sermón en su sala sobre sus respectivas responsabilidades había surtido algún efecto después de todo? Volvió a mirar con disimulo al alquimista, quien parecía estar un poco relajado al tiempo que sus ojos dorados seguían el insoportablemente lento andar del vehículo dirigiéndose hacia ellos, vacilante, volvió a hablar, el tono de burla había desaparecido de su voz. "Roy te ama, sabes – de otra forma él no estuviera tan deseoso de exponerse en público como lo hizo. Él siempre ha sido un maestro dominando la prensa…ellos ven lo que él quiere que vean. Pero ésta es su vida privada – y también la tuya, así que para que él haya hecho eso dice mucho sobre lo que siente – es su manera de demostrarlo en vez de decirlo. Roy nunca es bueno diciendo las cosas…um…en la forma más _directa_."

Un sardónico resoplido.

Maes hizo un puchero. "Bueno, tú también eres un Alquimista Estatal, ¡tú no deberías hablar!" Eso le ganó un gruñido – cómo Ed era capaz de comunicarse sin tener que realmente verbalizar, Maes nunca lo comprendería – y suspiró. "Mira, no estoy tratando de interferir ni nada de eso, pero Roy es mi amigo más cercano, y tú sabes que siempre me he sentido, um, paternal contigo y con Al…él estuvo muy mal cuando te fuiste…pienso que…, lo que trato de decir es que yo sólo quiero que ustedes dos sean felices…oh cielos…." Maes dejó de hablar. El vehículo de Roy paró al pie de las escaleras y una gran ovación saludó al Fuhrer-electo mientras éste bajaba del vehículo y saludaba graciosamente a la multitud, antes de lentamente poner su pie en el primer peldaño y empezar el lento ascenso. Los flashes se disparaban a la derecha e izquierda mientras la guardia de honor que alineaba la ruta de Roy se ponía en atención con un fuerte golpe de botas y el brusco palmazo de manos enguantadas sobre rifles. El Brigadier se enderezó, levantando su mentón con orgullo mientras observaba a su viejo amigo avanzar hacia ellos.

Pero saltó en cuanto el ronco barítono de Ed habló suavemente tras de él. "Lo sé. Y lo somos. Y yo también lo amo. No te preocupes por nosotros, Maes." El Alquimista de Acero se paró más seguro en el súbito viento que sacudió sus mechones e hizo que las banderas y estandartes a su alrededor flamearan con fuerza, su cabello brillando a la luz del sol. Lucía algo así como una especie de ángel, pensó Maes aturdido, no del tipo de suave querubín rosa que era Alicia, indudablemente, pero tal vez uno de esos con espadas y flamas – ¿qué eran?, ¿serafines? ¿Arcángeles? Algo por el estilo. Y luego toda noción de comportamiento angelical se disipó cuando el rubio se volteó hacia él con un destello malicioso en sus ojos. "Aunque…si Roy está viniendo hacia mí, ¿eso no lo convierte en la novia? ¿Y eso significa que tengo una larga luna de miel _a solas_ con él después de todo esto? Porque ya se aproximan mis vacaciones…."

Maes resopló al tiempo que Roy llegaba y se paraba frente a ellos, dándoles a su mejor amigo y a su amante una mirada curiosa. Ed lo miró inocentemente por un momento antes de que sus ojos revolotearan hacia un punto por encima del hombro de Roy mientras Maes levantaba un tembloroso brazo para hacer un saludo militar, sus labios presionados fuertemente para contenerse de estallar en un ataque de risa. Un extremo de la boca de Roy se movió nervioso mientras regresaba el saludo. "Brigadier. Coronel."

"¿Señor?"

"¿Tienen algo gracioso que deseen compartir conmigo?"

"No señor. Por aquí." Gesticuló Maes elocuentemente. De pronto Ed ladeó su cabeza en una forma nada militar y Maes suspiró para sus adentros. ¡Hasta este momento les había ido tan bien haciendo que Ed cooperara con el protocolo militar!

"¡Hey, Coronel bastardo!"

Una momentánea mirada de sorpresa ante la súbita…íntima…forma de dirigirse hacia él. "¿Sí, Acero?"

"Agáchate." Y luego Ed estaba empujando la cabeza de Roy hacia abajo y hacia un lado con una mano, su cuerpo girando grácilmente mientras que su otro brazo se estiró hacia atrás, luego hacia delante y arriba, en un arco impecable… y arrojó la pesada copia de la Constitución a un fotógrafo, quien de pronto había sobrepasado a empujones la alineación de la prensa. El ornamento de la hebilla del libro se mantuvo cerrado mientras volaba por los aires como un disco rectangular, golpeando al hombre por la espalda. La cámara que había estado llevando salió volando de sus manos y se hizo trizas en los peldaños entre gritos de conmoción y horror, al romperse la cubierta para revelar un mecanismo oculto de revólver en su interior, y prontamente siguió una reyerta en cuanto la guardia de honor rompió filas y se abalanzó sobre el desventurado supuesto asesino.

Mientras Roy se enderezaba, tirando de su arrugada chaqueta y tratando de ordenar discretamente su cabello, pudo captar a un encantado Ling Yao vociferando palabras a un disgustado Alquimista de Acero mientras apuntaba un dedo en dirección al tumulto cerca de las escaleras. Algo sobre castigar el mal…lealtad…rey…¿y qué diablos era un _qilin_?

"Créeme, no querrás saberlo," musitó Ed, y Roy se dio cuenta que debió haber dicho eso último en voz alta.

Maes se encontraba recorriendo sus dedos por su cabello. "No puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo. Todo estaba transcurriendo tan…tan…perfec…."

"¿Puedes por favor dejar de decir eso?" Refunfuñó Ed. "Además, _siempre_ hay un lunático en esta clase de espectáculos públicos que, o quiere tratar de matar a alguien o quiere hacer alguna sentimentalona declaración de sus afectos en frente de miles de personas. Lo cual es la razón por la que esa ceremonia privada de la que estuve hablando hubiera sido mucho mejor. Recuérdame que te cuente de la vez en que Alp y yo tuvimos que hacernos cargo de una idiota que decidió que una coronación sería el momento perfecto para proclamar su amor eterno hacia un príncipe de un estúpido reino…completamente desnuda."

Roy parecía como si estuviera considerando los méritos de que ese evento ocurriera, pero quitó rápidamente eso de su rostro con excepción de una leve sonrisa maligna al momento que Ed le lanzó una mirada asesina. Durante el incómodo silencio que siguió, uno de los soldados corrió vacilante con el libro que Ed había lanzado, y el alquimista lo aceptó distraídamente, quitándole cuidadosamente el polvo con la pierna de sus pantalones. Había una pequeña rasgadura en el suave cuero de su tapa, pero aparte de eso parecía intacto.

"¿Qué pasó con el muchacho que no podía tratar a los libros con suficiente respeto?" Dijo Maes en un suspiro.

Ed se encogió de hombros como para elaborar indiferencia. "Creció y se dio cuenta que habían otras cosas que también importaban. Además, éste no es un texto de alquimia – al menos esos son más _útiles_. Y _perdóname_ por tratar de salvar la vida de nuestro _Fuhrer_, pero no podía alcanzar ninguna de mis armas mientras cargaba esta cosa, ¿cierto? Ahora ¿podríamos por favor continuar con esto? Algunos tenemos que llegar a nuestras ubicaciones, sabes."

"Por supuesto," dijo Roy con una sospechosa calma para un hombre que acababa de escapar de que le disparen por la espalda. Una vez más. "Sólo una cosa, Acero."

Ed rodó sus ojos. "¿Sí?"

"Dada tu manchada historia cuando se trata de seguir las reglas…no puedo creer que acabaras de lanzarle un libro a alguien."

"Cierra el pico, bastardo."

* * *

Pues sí, este día definitivamente estaba deteriorándose cada vez más rápido, en opinión del Alquimista de Acero.

"No puedo creer que vengas a mí con esto," musitó Ed, sobándose la frente cansadamente. Su cabello era una maraña de rubios mechones enredados que eran claramente el producto de haber recorrido agitados dedos por él demasiadas veces. "Te das cuenta que soy menor que tú por más de diez años. ¿Correcto?"

"Sí."

"Y que quedé huérfano a una temprana edad, que llevé a cabo una transmutación humana, que pasé la mayor parte de mi juventud corriendo de un lado a otro buscando una forma de reversar sus efectos, que nunca tuve tiempo de adentrarme en los misterios de las normas sociales y refinamientos."

"Sí."

"Y que no tengo ninguna experiencia con el feliz estado en el que esperas entrar finalmente, ni de atender obligaciones familiares. Eso es asunto de Al."

"Sí."

"Y que en estos momentos me encuentro envuelto en una relación que es improbable que llegue a ese feliz estado, a pesar de la abundancia de compromiso."

"Sí."

"¿Y que jamás, ni en el sueño más descabellado de nadie, he sido proclamado como el epítome de gracia, tacto y sutileza?"

"Sí."

Ed suspiró con exagerada paciencia. "Entonces déjame decirlo sin rodeos: repíteme ¿por qué me vienes a pedir consejo sobre cómo proceder con tu vida amorosa?"

Jean Havoc arrastró los pies incómodamente, deseando que se abra el piso y se lo trague. "Bueno…tú eres mi comandante en jefe…y confío en ti…y nos conocemos de años…y tú fuiste realmente quien nos unió…y no quiero pedirle consejos a Hughes, él es demasiado efusivo…¡y no le puedo preguntar al _Fuhrer_!" Miró fijamente el extremo del escritorio, no queriendo encontrarse con la incrédula mirada aleonada. En su momento había parecido una buena idea, el ir donde Ed con todas sus preocupaciones sobre la forma en que Riza se estaba comportando desde que sus padres habían llegado para la ceremonia de investidura, dado que Auric de alguna forma había sido un oído comprensivo y sorpresivamente servicial en el pasado, pero Havoc se acababa de dar cuenta de el sarcasmo y la fría y vigilante compostura de Auric, y la temible agudeza de mente de Ed y su voluble temperamento, era absolutamente tan aterrorizante como el Fuhrer en uno de sus momentos más ácidos.

"Roy no va a dejar de ser tu amigo por el hecho que ahora es Fuhrer, Jean," razonó Ed tan calmadamente como le dejaba su latiente jaqueca. Todo lo que él quería en estos momentos era terminar con los protocolos de la seguridad para esta noche, con suerte a tiempo para tomar una rápida siestecita en el Cuartel de Oficiales antes del baile de investidura. Su traje de gala colgada detrás de la puerta de su oficina en un porta-traje de lona que Maes le había dejado temprano muy alegremente. Al menos no tenía que preocuparse con que el uniforme no le quedara – el hombre era demasiado perfeccionista para permitir que eso pasara. "Y él está mucho más familiarizado con los ires y venires de la sociedad educada – incluso ha conocido antes a los padres de Hawkeye, él sabrá cómo persuadirlos. No olvides que estamos hablando de Roy Mustang, Maestro de la Manipulación."

"No es eso," se burló el larguirucho Capitán. Sus dedos se doblaron esperanzados hacia la abollada cajetilla de cigarros en su bolsillo, pero el ceño fruncido del menudo rubio ante cuyo escritorio se encontraba parado lo hizo desechar de esa idea inmediatamente. "Él va a…él…él…."

"…tiene mucha más experiencia en esos asuntos que yo," dijo Ed firmemente, como si eso pusiera punto final. Su subordinado se movió nerviosamente de manera miserable.

"¡Él es el hombre que se robó cada novia que tuve! ¡Y se rió de ello!"

Ed rodó sus ojos. "¿Tuviste más de una cita con alguna de esas mujeres, Jean? ¿Y él las atrajo hacia él o ellas simplemente te dejaron por él?"

"No, pero…oh, vamos, Jefe, ¡tenga corazón! Tú me entiendes, ¿no es cierto? Riza ha estado…distante, desde que anoche recogimos de la estación al anciano Barón. Ella ni siquiera me mira, como si estuviera avergonzada de sí misma…de nosotros…" y dejó de hablar, sus piernas se empezaron a tambalear. "Oh Dios, ella…ella se avergüenza de mí. Ella es noble y yo no soy nad…."

"¡Siéntate!" vino la orden en un grito, y Havoc se sentó, o se cayó, casi, en la silla que Ed le lanzó. "Y si usted va a hacerme perder el tiempo con todo esto, Capitán, al menos tenga la decencia de mirarme." Havoc levantó mudo la mirada y vio los ojos dorados que trataban de ser al mismo tiempo irritados y compasivos. El Alquimista de Acero se sentó inclinándose hacia delante en su asiento, apuntando su dedo índice a su nominal subordinado. "Escucha muy atentamente, porque sólo voy a decir esto una vez más. Hawkeye. Te. Escogió. Porque ella ve algo en ti. Porque tú ves algo en ella. Porque al estar el uno junto al otro, hacen de cada uno una mejor persona. Tú sólo tienes que estar ahí para ella y mostrar un poco de fe en su habilidad de tomar sus propias decisiones. Y francamente Jean, la única persona que puede hacerte sentir que no eres nada eres tú mismo. ¿Alguna vez se te ocurrió que ella pudiera estar captando esa ambivalencia acerca de conocer a sus padres?"

"Es fácil para ti decirlo," musitó Havoc, aunque se sentía un poco mejor. El Jefe irradiaba convicción, y cualquiera que estuviera de receptor de uno de los forzados discursos violentos de Ed sabía que era inútil resistirse al rubio cuando tenía su mandíbula así de apretada. ¿Realmente éste era el pequeño muchacho arrogante que había subido los peldaños de Central años atrás? En ese entonces había pensado que el muchacho era sólo otro peón en los juegos de Mustang, un pequeño juguete para ser mostrado, pero había aprendido rápidamente quién era Edward Elric – todos lo habían hecho. Y luego el adolescente había desaparecido – y había regresado a ellos como un hombre.

"Lo es," afirmó Ed irritado, haciendo sobresalir su mandíbula de una forma que confirmaba las reflexiones de Havoc. "Pero es pesado tener que repetirlo una y otra vez – yo no soy tan paciente como Auric. Así que si vienes a mí mirando a las musarañas como una vaca enamorada una vez más, te voy a transmutar de adentro hacia afuera la próxima semana. ¿Estamos claros? Ahora levanta ese lomo, ponte tu traje de gala y ve a ganarte a tu chica. Pero usted va a acordarse de enviar su trasero al pabellón de la ceremonia de investidura y supervisará el último recorrido de la seguridad, ¿no es cierto, _Capitán_?" y con esto, Ed había pasado de amigo de vuelta a oficial superior. Havoc saltó al tiempo que el joven Teniente Coronel retornaba abruptamente a su papeleo, murmurando algo para sus adentros sobre gente mayor idiota que necesitaba que se choquen sus cabezas, y de que no tenía tiempo para esto en estos momentos, y de que pensaba que el Coronel bastardo había encontrado _alguna_ manera de asegurarse que Havoc ni pensara en acercarse a él con esos problemas sin importancia, que se había hecho Fuhrer sólo para escaparse de esta clase de….

"Bueno, técnicamente _tú_ lo hiciste Fuhrer, Jefe," ofreció Havoc incautamente, arrepintiéndose de inmediato cuando Ed levantó la vista y la fijó en él con una mirada siniestra. "Tú sabes, con lo del juramento y todo eso." Demonios, el Jefe estaba empezando a ponerse rojo. "Por cierto, _excelente_ ceremonia, te veías _realmente_ bien en tu uniforme – um, no le digas eso a Roy – y eso del libro, buena puntería…."

Hizo una mueca horrible cuando un palmazo hizo eco en la oficina de Ed, abrió un ojo y suspiró aliviado cuando se dio cuenta que el sonido había venido de Ed lanzando su palma abierta sobre la mesa. "_Fuera._" El destello salvaje en los ojos de Ed prometía que la próxima vez que el sonido volviera a escucharse, iba a involucrar un impresionante juego de alquimia sobre la persona de Havoc.

"¡Sí, señor! ¡Voy, señor!" y Havoc huyó antes de que el rubio alquimista finalmente juntara sus manos y decidiera transmutarlo en un nabo o algo igual de horrible. El padre de Riza no estaría impresionado de que su hija fuera cortejada por un rústico…literalmente hablando.

* * *

Oh, por el amor de Flamel (1)…¿alguna vez podrá salir de esta oficina y llegar al maldito baile? No que disfrute de esa clase de cosas, pero _Roy_ iba a estar allí y tenía que pasar algún tiempo con el hombre, aparte de sus breves interacciones en condiciones puramente oficiales. Ed gruñó ante la ironía de todo esto – había pasado semanas huyendo de Roy, y justo cuando había resuelto finalmente las cosas, ¡el universo parecía estar conspirando con mantenerlos separados!

"Vamos, Ed. ¿Azul o rosa? El azul va bien con el uniforme de Al, pero a mí me gusta el rosa…" dijo Winry Rockbell Elric mientras mantenía en alto dos vestidos que parecían completamente idénticos a los ojos de Ed. Ambos eran largos, con mangas ondeantes y drapeadas, entallados y de colores pastel. _Pastel_. Consideró brevemente decir que era daltónico.

"Winry. ¿En dónde estamos en estos momentos?" Ed bajó su bolígrafo muy, pero muy despacio, porque si no lo hacía, probablemente iba a lanzárselo a su amiga de la infancia, y eso acabaría en objetos metálicos voladores, moretones, y tumulto general, y él pensaba que un ojo morado no iría para nada bien con el uniforme de gala.

Su invitada que había entrado sin anunciarse lo miró fijamente. "Tu oficina, obvio. ¡Ya deja de hacerte el gracioso y respóndeme!"

"Exacto. _Mi_ oficina. ¿_Por qué_ estás aquí?" Imploró cansadamente Ed mientras se sobaba las sienes. ¿Acaso tenía un cartel en la puerta que decía 'Edward Elric: Terapeuta, Consultor y Solucionador de Problemas de Toda Índole'? Ésa era la única explicación viable del por qué todo el mundo parecía pensar que él era la persona indicada a la cual acudir con sus problemas. Fury temprano en la mañana, Havoc, un par de jóvenes Tenientes quienes habían querido consejo sobre cómo comportarse en el baile – y por qué diablos pensaron que dentro de todas las personas _Ed_ lo sabría estaba más allá de su propio entendimiento – y ahora su cuñada. Si esto era lo que pasaba al convertirte en Coronel, Roy podía quedarse con sus malditas promociones, punto final. Se preguntó brevemente si Mustang había tenido que darse abasto con situaciones similares anteriormente, y un extremo de su boca se arqueó hacia arriba cuando se dio cuenta que Roy había tenido la adicional complicación de lidiar con cierto mal carácter de un Alquimista Estatal, el más joven de la historia.

Ah, los viejos buenos tiempos. Cuando todo en lo que tenía que preocuparse era de restaurar el cuerpo de Al. Sin pequeñas riñas, sin necios subordinados enamorados, sin molestos periodistas…si le llegaba otra solicitud solicitando una declaración pública sobre su relación con el Alquimista de Fuego, iba a gritar. Ésa era la razón por la cual su teléfono estaba descolgado en estos momentos.

"¡Porque necesito ayuda con mi vestido! ¿Cuál debería ponerme?" Los ruegos de Winry penetraron en sus reflexiones y suspiró, esforzándose por permanecer calmado. Después de todo le había otorgado unos minutos a Jean Havoc, se supone que ella se merecía lo mismo.

"Winry, ¿Por qué me preguntas a _mí_ sobre tu _vestido_ y por qué no le estás preguntando a _Al_ en primer término dado que él fue el idiota…digo, suertudo que se casó contigo? ¿Por qué me estás retrasando de llegar a un baile que va a llevarse a cabo en," Ed sacó su reloj de bolsillo, "menos de una hora, y para el cual todavía no estoy listo?"

"Porque se supone que será una sorpresa, tonto," resopló Winry. "Sabes que me voy a encontrar con Al en la puerta ya que él ya se encuentra aquí. Y además, si de verdad estás…um…con el General Mustang – lo cual por cierto _todavía_ no entiendo por qué no me contaste antes – seguramente _algo_ de su buen gusto se te debe de haber pegado." Ella se ruborizó ante la mirada de mezclado horror e incredulidad de Ed. "¡Qué! Él sí tiene buen ojo para esta clase de cosas. Pero," y le echó un vistazo a la desabotonada y arrugada chaqueta del uniforme de Ed, a un par de guantes manchados con tinta que sobresalían de uno de sus bolsillos, de las mangas dobladas descuidadamente y al cabello cuyas puntas paradas estaban por todas partes, "si se te ha pegado, de seguro no lo demuestras."

Los ojos dorados se sacudieron para encontrarse con los de ella y ésta se sorbió un respiro ante el penetrante indicio de diversión que brillaba en ellos, la expresión parecía tanto la de un extraño como la de Ed. "Por supuesto que no. Yo me bañé esta mañana donde Roy antes de salir, sabes."

"¡Ick. Ick! ¡Edward Elric, termina con esos pensamientos malpensados ya mismo!" Winry dio un alarido cuando entendió la insinuación. "Puede que Al acepte lo tuyo con el General, y creo que yo también, ¡pero _no_ necesito conocer los detalles! ¡Oh, es obvio que él es una mala influencia para ti!" Ella estaba más que roja, sus ojos se lanzaron nerviosamente hacia los costados mientras ondeaba vigorosamente una mano frente a su rostro como si tratase de borrar la imagen de su mente. "¡Nunca más vas a ser de niñero de Winnie!"

"Tú empezaste." De nuevo ese extraño cambio de extremo a extremo, de adulto a chico petulante, todo en un instante. Ed enterró su rostro en sus manos. Se sentía tan cansado. "Winry, por favor. No quiero estar aquí por más tiempo del que debo estar. Me duele la cabeza. Ha sido un día muy largo. Y me esperan en un baile al cual no quiero asistir vistiendo ropas que no me quiero poner, en donde tendré que hablar con gente con la cual _no_ quiero hablar sólo para poder ver a la única persona que _sí_ quiero ver. No que no quiera verte a ti a Al, por supuesto," añadió rápidamente – tú nunca sabes dónde pueda que Winry esté guardando sus llaves inglesas. Él sabía que sonaba quejoso y desolado, pero ésta era Winry – ella lo había visto en su peor momento – y en estos instantes, francamente…no le importaba. Se sentía asediado, molesto y desconcertado, todo a la vez, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, deseaba tener una madre a quien acudir. Esto de ser un adulto era difícil, especialmente cuando parte de ti todavía pensaba que tenía dieciséis en vez de veinte. Pero igual, pensó sarcásticamente mientras se fregaba el rostro con la parte baja de sus palmas, ¿alguna vez había sido realmente un niño?

Winry miró a su cuñado sorprendida. Aunque estaba acostumbrada a los ataques melodramáticos de Ed, esto era diferente. Éste era Edward Elric, el chico que se había arrancado su propio brazo para fijar el alma de su hermano, quien se había acoplado al automail a la edad de once años sin emitir ni un sonido a pesar del hecho de que el procedimiento generalmente hacía que los hombres adultos maldijeran y gritaran grandes cantidades de temblorosa agonía, el adolescente que se había sacrificado a sí mismo sin pensarlo dos veces para traer a su hermano de vuelta, el hombre que había, a fin de cuentas, _muerto_ y básicamente se había levantado de su propio polvo y cenizas. Él era una de las personas más fuertes y más estoicas que conocía, incluso si ella siempre encontraba increíblemente frustrante cuando se rehusaba a contarle qué pasaba en esa linda cabeza suya; y verlo admitir que se sentía menos de lo normalmente adecuado era…bueno…aterrador. Se preguntó brevemente por qué no había preferido decirlo frente a Al, antes de darse cuenta de que Ed siempre iba a insistir en ser fuerte delante de Al porque él era el hermano _mayor_. Winry, por otro lado, era una amiga que lo había visto en sus momentos de mayor debilidad – y sintió un extraño orgullo secreto al saber que había algo que ella podía hacer y Al no. La incómoda barrera que había existido entre ellos empezó a derrumbarse en el momento en que ella extendió su brazo hacia su amigo por primera vez desde su milagroso retorno.

"Ed…habla conmigo. Por favor." A la luz del sol del atardecer entrando a través de la ventana, y a pesar de la elaborada seda y rostro cuidadosamente maquillado, de pronto Winry volvió a parecer de catorce años, como su antigua compañera de juegos y amiga, sus ojos azules se suavizaron mientras puso cuidadosamente los vestidos a un lado sobre una silla cercana y buscó sus manos, caminando alrededor del escritorio y tomándolas en las suyas mientras se arrodillaba frente a su silla. "¿Qué es lo que realmente te está preocupando? ¿Peleaste con Roy? ¿O Al?"

Ed presionó sus labios, y por un instante Winry pensó que iba a retirar bruscamente sus manos y a gritarle. Pero entonces él pareció encogerse un poco mientras negaba con su cabeza. Ella levantó su mano tentativamente y alisó su mechón que siempre se le paraba mientras pensaba qué otra cosa podría estar preocupando a su amigo. "Si no te sientes bien, Ed, estoy segura de que Roy entenderá si no asistes, o si te retiras temprano. Puedes usar mi habitación en el hotel, eso va a ser mejor que dormir en el Cuartel de Oficiales."

"No, yo no puedo hacer eso – prometí que iba a estar allí," fue la silenciosa respuesta. "Estoy bien, Winry…es sólo que…todo parece estar moviéndose tan rápido, sabes. Hay tanto por hacer…y yo trato de estar metido en todo, pero a veces es _tan encabronadamente_ difícil," y por primera vez la rubia no dijo nada sobre su lenguaje, sólo asintió prudente y continuó escuchando. "Es gracioso, yo puedo lidiar con…con la muerte, la guerra y el dolor, pero son las pequeñas cosas las que te desgastan, ¿sabes? Toda esa gente viniendo a mí con sus pequeños problemas, el constante acoso de la prensa – ¿cómo demonios hace Roy para manejar todo eso? Y éste es sólo un día, y ya me siento cansado…y lo único que quiero hacer es acurrucarme y descansar en los brazos de Roy y no ser el que siempre cuida de las cosas, siempre alerta, siempre el fuerte al que la gente acude por ayuda…pero no puedo hacer eso, él no necesita una cosa más por la que preocuparse." Hizo un sonido de descontento apenas perceptible y arrugó su nariz. "Esto es estúpido. Yo soy el Alquimista de Acero, y aquí estoy quejándome como un niñito."

"Todos lo hacen de cuando en cuando. Y yo pienso que probablemente él se preocupa por ti a pesar de todo, Ed," señaló Winry pragmáticamente. "Así que podrías sacar ventaja de ello y apoyarte en él."

"No quiero parecer débil frente a él, Winry," Ed se encogió de hombros. "Olvídalo, sólo estoy siendo estúpido. Es que…anoche fue la primera vez que pudimos estar juntos desde mi…um…retorno. Y luego hemos estado tan ocupados todo el día de hoy, e incluso cuando estamos en la misma habitación, él es tan cuidadoso y adecuado y de alguna forma distante, y sé que tenemos que estarlo por el bien del decoro, pero…." Suspiró, su ceja oscureciéndose. "Yo sé que le dije que se deje de insinuaciones descaradas, pero una pequeña reafirmación en público tampoco sería malo, y eso mantendría bien lejos a algunos de esos insinuadores." Un tono avergonzado cruzó su rostro mientras sacudía su cabeza desesperadamente. "Mierda, ahora sueno como una chica."

Winry entrecerró sus ojos, lo pensó por medio segundo, luego dejó las manos de Ed, retrocedió un pequeño puño y lo golpeó en el brazo. Con fuerza.

"¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?" gruñó Ed mientras se sacudía alejándose de ella. "Por todos los cielos, Winry…."

"No, tú escúchame… _imbécil_," habló toscamente Winry, y el tono en su voz era agudo como el crepitar de un látigo. En esos momentos se parecía casi como la Maestra Izumi, pensó Ed aturdido. "¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? Para ser un genio, Edward Elric, algunas veces eres increíblemente estúpido. ¿Acaso no es obvio lo que él está haciendo por ti? Tú bien sabes que él es de los que hacen que las acciones hablen por él."

Ed parpadeó. "Winry…." Para alguien que no parecía estar totalmente convencida acerca de la conveniencia de la relación entre Roy y Ed, ella estaba un poquito…bastante del lado de Roy.

"¡Aún no he terminado!" y Ed prontamente volvió a cerrar su boca – tenía el presentimiento que decir algo sólo prolongaría el dolor. Bueno, él había deseado una madre…quizá debió haber sido más específico, pensó, mientras un dedo se meneaba en su línea de visión. "¡Tú eres el que está haciendo un escándalo sobre que tu vida privada está salpicada en los titulares de todos los diarios de aquí a Xing! ¿No crees que él sabe cuánto odias eso? Él está siendo discreto porque piensa que eso es lo que tú quieres de él."

"¡Eso _es justo_ lo que quiero de él!" musitó Ed a la defensiva. Bueno, eso era lo que quería. ¿No es así?

"Claaaaro," Winry arrastró la palabra, logrando levantar una escéptica ceja que habría dado una dura competencia a Mustang. "Ésa es la razón por la que estás sentado aquí en un estado de enfado auto-compasivo y martirizante. Madre mía, Ed, si tú lo amas y él te ama, no hay nada de malo en que todos a su alrededor compartan la dicha. Los diarios arman un escándalo únicamente porque tú haces parecer que _sí_ es importante verlos a los dos juntos – ellos pronto se van a cansar de eso. Tú siempre has sido bueno yendo y _consiguiendo_ lo que quieres, así que si quieres que él te preste atención en público, ¡muéstrale que a ti no te importa nada de eso! Sal de esa silla, vístete y _ve_ al maldito baile, en donde lo vas a dejar anonadado y le harás recordar que tú eres el _Alquimista de Acero_ y el amor que esperó por cuatro años, y que te mereces ser adorado por él y que todos lo vean. Si conozco a nuestro Fuhrer, él sólo está esperando una señal para volverte loco de amor, ¡entonces dásela!" y su ceño mientras hacía el berrinche era afirmativamente Elric, aunque sólo por matrimonio. "¡Hombres! Puede que tengan cerebro, pero cuando se trata de asuntos del corazón, todos ustedes no son más que una sarta de tarados."

Atónitos ojos aureados se encontraron con unos azules encendidos. "Yo…um…." Ed volvió a pasar su mano por su cabello, ante la súbita falta de palabras, y Winry rodó sus ojos.

"¡Deja de hacer eso! Ven, déjame a mí," y sacó un peine de algún lugar de su humanidad, levantándose y poniéndose detrás de él. Ed se puso cautelosamente tenso, pero la dejó desatar la cinta que mantenía su cabello hacia atrás. Pudo escuchar la melancólica sonrisa en la voz de Winry mientras desenredaba los nudos de su melena, el cuidado con el que trabajaba era un bálsamo relajante para su cansada alma. Ambos siempre habían expresado su afecto por el otro con obras más que con palabras, desde los juguetes de cumpleaños que él y Al habían transmutado para ella cuando niños hasta la obsesiva atención que ella dedicó a sus miembros de automail cuando él los necesitaba. Ella parecía estar perdida en similares evocaciones, porque lo siguiente que dijo fue, "¿Recuerdas cómo acostumbraba trenzarte el cabello la primera vez que te acoplamos el automail?"

"Sí…tú dijiste que no podías soportar ver ese nido de pájaro sobre mi cabeza por más tiempo," fue la suave risa. "Yo me rehusé al principio, diciendo que eran cosas de niñas. Pero luego me acostumbré, y Al decía que le gustaba más el cabello largo, así que nunca llegué a cortármelo. Y luego en cualquier momento que estábamos contigo y la Abuela Pinako, tú me trenzabas el cabello antes de que partiéramos. Yo acostumbraba esperar por tanto tiempo como me fuera posible antes de soltármela, ¿sabes?"

Un pequeño sonido de regocijo. "Eso fue muy dulce. Desafortunadamente, esta vez tendrá que ser una cola de caballo," suspiró con pesar. "aunque se verá muy bien con tu traje de gala," y diestros dedos acostumbrados a escoger de entre los más diminutos y delicados componentes de automail, tomaron rápidamente sus brillantes mechones en un prolijo puñado y lo amarraron. "Listo, por esto vas a ser la envidia de todo hombre – y mujer. Ahora, anda lávate la cara y vístete. Y ya que me has retenido aquí por tanto tiempo, puedes escoltarme al pabellón." Ella se movió para irse, pero Ed la cogió gentilmente del brazo.

"Gracias, Winry. Por siempre estar allí. Por mantener mi cabeza erguida," y la emoción en la voz de Ed hizo que la rubia mujer llorara y lo volviera a golpear furiosamente en el hombro.

"Mira lo que hiciste, idiota, ¡estás haciendo que llore y arruine mi maquillaje!" se dio ligeros y cuidadosos golpecitos en sus ojos con sus dedos. "Ahora vamos, nunca me diste una respuesta. ¿Rosa o Azul?"

Ed gruñó.

**

* * *

****Nota de la Traductora:**

(1) Flamel: **Nicolas** o **Nicholas Flamel** (Pontoise, _ca_. 1330 – París, _ca_. 1413) fue un escriba francés; aunque sin duda un personaje histórico, su vida real está extraordinariamente exagerada en las leyendas, que lo reputan como alquimista de suficiente habilidad para ejecutar las dos obras más complejas del arte alquímico: la transmutación de los metales en oro gracias a la elaboración de la piedra filosofal, y la inmortalidad.  
**Fuente: Wikipedia.**

¡Ah! y en algunos fics en inglés que he leído, el símbolo dibujado en la parte de atrás del abrigo de Ed también se llama 'flamel' justamente en honor al mencionado alquimista.

Y ya sólo faltan dos… ahora vayan y lean _Returning Echoes_ que también fue actualizado hoy...


	35. Familia

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece. Y ésta es una traducción del fic original escrito en inglés por la talentosa _**Nike Femme**_**.**

Agradezco a Lady Seika Lerki por ayudarme revisando mi traducción.

xXx

**Comentario de la Autora:**

…I was quite surprised that what many people responded to most the last go around was Ed and Winry's little conversation, but I'm so glad that there are other people out there who see their relationship in much the same way that I do. Who better than her to smack a little sense into Ed's head so that we can get to the shamelessly mushy public proclamations of undying love and affection?

Okay, get real. That last bit's never happening in this AU of mine. First of all, Auric would have hives. Secondly, it wouldn't be terribly in character for either Ed or Roy. Any statements of affection in public are likely to be short, sweet, and cloaked in banter. They're men of action when it comes to their personal lives, remember, and words and secrets are only spoken openly between the two of them, certainly not in public and _never_ in front of Ling. But we can do a lot with that, believe me! If not in this chapter, then in the next.

…_Estuve bastante sorprendida de que de lo que mucha gente respondió más en el último capítulo fue__ a la pequeña conversación entre Ed y Winry, pero estoy tan contenta de que hubo otra gente por ahí que ven su relación casi de la misma forma que yo. ¿Quién mejor que ella para pegarle un poco de razón dentro de la cabeza de Ed para que así podamos tener las desvergonzadas y melodramáticas proclamaciones públicas de eterno amor y afecto?_

_Okay, seamos realitas. Esa última parte nunca va a ocurrir en este UA mío. __Primero porque a Auric le saldrían ronchas. Segundo, no estaría dentro del personaje ni de Ed ni de Roy. Cualquier declaración de afecto en público es probable que sea corta, dulce y llena de bromas. Ellos son hombres de acción cuando se trata de sus vidas personales, recuerden, y las palabras y secretos sólo son dichos abiertamente entre ambos, ciertamente no en público y nunca frente a Ling. Pero podemos hacer mucho con eso, ¡créanme! Si no en este capítulo, entonces en el próximo. __**Nike Femme**_

**_

* * *

_**

Full Circle  
(Círculo Completo)

* * *

_**Capítulo 35: Familia**_

El Mayor Alphonse Elric se meció nerviosamente sobre sus pies hacia delante, luego hacia atrás sobre sus talones, sus zapatos de gala haciendo un crujido de satisfacción sobre la entrada de grava que curvaba grácilmente alrededor de la cúpula geodésica que servía como pabellón de la ceremonia. Él lo había diseñado juntamente con Ed, los hermanos cayendo en su calmado y usual ritmo de trabajo en equipo: Ed ideando la estructura básica en un rayo de inspiración antes de desaparecerse dejando a Al trabajando metódicamente sobre cómo esa idea podía hacerse más eficientemente; Al jugueteando con los detalles que tornaban lo estético en arte y lo bueno en genial mientras Ed se ponía nervioso con asuntos de velocidad, seguridad en general y seguridad estructural. Nada como esto se había hecho antes, pero a juzgar por los murmullos impresionados de los invitados al momento de arribar, traspasar y llegar al elevado interior, ellos iban a ver muchas copias de su diseño dentro de poco. Pero en fin, se suponía que un alquimista se debía al pueblo.

_Sólo_ por si las moscas, sin embargo, él ya había registrado la forma básica bajo el nombre de los Alquimistas de Acero y Tierra para asegurar que recibieran las regalías a las que tenían derecho. Por la integridad de la investigación de Alquimista Estatal y todo eso, y de todas formas, era su trabajo encargarse de esa clase de cosas debido a que en realidad jamás se le ocurriría a Ed. Ésa era la razón por la que formaban un buen equipo, pensó con cariño, aunque habían ocasiones en las que se sentía como su hermano mayor. Y por cierto…el susodicho hermano mayor estaba retrasado. Al igual que Winry. Estaba a punto de empezar a pasearse de un lado al otro cuando se estacionó un vehículo oficial y ambos prácticamente salieron expulsados de allí, ligeramente sin aliento. Al se volteó para darles la bienvenida y fue él quien casi se quedó sin aliento ante la imagen de su esposa, sus ojos azul cielo centelleando y su atractivo rostro enmarcado por algunos rizos colgantes, el resto de su cabello tirado hacia atrás en un elegante peinado elevado.

Ed sonrió ampliamente con complicidad a la joven pareja, sus ojos suavizados con afecto. "Hey Al. Te traje a tu esposa – disculpa que lleguemos tarde pero _alguien_ no podía decidirse qué vestido ponerse, y luego no pudo evitar hacer todo un escándalo por mi uniforme. _Por favor_ llévatela antes de que la estrangule. Y recuerda," le siseó con un susurro teatral, "te gusta más de azul y no, no la hace lucir gorda."

Al rió y le ofreció su brazo a su esposa cubierta de azul, la cual lo tomó después de golpear mordazmente la parte superior de la cabeza de Ed. "¿Lista? Vi a la Mayor Hawkeye entrar hace unos minutos, ella mencionó que estaba esperando que la alcances, Winry. ¿Vienes con nosotros, hermano?"

Ed y Winry sonrieron mostrando los dientes, y Al miró a los dos rubios con duda – aquellas sonrisas jamás habían presagiado algo bueno en el pasado, y no creía que esta vez sí lo harían. Su esposa sabiendo esto, tiró de su manga. "Vamos, Al. Ed necesita hacer su entrada. Solo."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Al desconcertado. "Winry, tú bien sabes que Ed odia la atención, y de cualquier forma, ¿a quién necesita impresionar? ¡Todos ya están bastante impresionados con él! Allí hay toda una horda de fotógrafos esperando conseguir una fotografía del famoso Alquimista de Acero."

Su hermano se puso colorado y pateó ferozmente un desventurado guijarro, y Winry puso una sonrisa maliciosa. "Excelente."

* * *

Jean Havoc recorrió un dedo alrededor del tieso cuello alto de su uniforme de gala. Como una concesión a sus padres, Riza había optado por arribar con ellos, y de esa manera él estaba atascado en su papel de escolta en espera. Risa afeminada se arremolinaba a su alrededor al momento que los invitados se movían con facilidad por los muchos compartimentos dentro de la cúpula, todos ellos irradiando hacia el compartimento central que era el foco del pabellón y desde los que se podían levantar la vista y ver el abovedado interior del inmenso techo curvado que se elevaba allá arriba. Todos parecían extremadamente complacidos, felices y cómodos, y eso estaba haciéndolo sentir infinitamente miserable. Se sentía terriblemente fuera de lugar en este gran grupo de gente, y no era la primera vez que envidiaba con todo su corazón a Roy Mustang y su fácil elegancia social.

"Deja de moverte nerviosamente, Jean. Y el cuello se va a sentir menos incómodo si dejaras de enderezarlo." Hablando del diablo.

"Cielos, Roy – uh, quiero decir, Fuhrer Mustang, señor – ¡vaya forma de asustar a un hombre al punto de sacarlo fuera de su piel!"

El pelinegro, quien de pronto se había materializado a la altura de su hombro, arqueó una ceja con elegancia y dobló sus manos pulcramente tras de su espalda, la cual se mantenía erguida pero relajada – él ciertamente parecía estar muy a gusto. "Mientras permanezcas _dentro_ de tu uniforme – no quiero estar plantado explicando tu desnudez al Barón Hawkeye. Encuadra esos hombros, éste es un baile militar, no una cantina."

Sintiendo como si estuviera en un desfile y bajo inspección, Jean abrió su boca, luego la volvió a cerrar con un audible click. A pesar de la convicción del jefe de que Roy todavía era su amigo, _era_ el gobernante de facto de Amestris a quien le estaba hablando, y si había algo que el paso del tiempo y su largo servicio en la milicia le había enseñado, era que siempre debía de callarse la boca en público. Quizás estar con Riza había sido contagioso. "Sí, señor."

Roy levantó una ceja. "Es sólo un amigable consejo para darle una buena impresión a los padres de Riza, Jean. Estamos hablando como amigos. Puedes llamarme por mi nombre, sabes."

"Sí, señor…digo, Roy. Señor. Ah, rayos." Su boca sencillamente no estaba cooperando. ¿Acaso las copiosas cantidades de champagne que había bebido en un intento por calmar sus nervios habían sido una mala idea? Dios, quería un cigarrillo.

Un destello divertido apareció en los ojos de Roy. "Riza realmente te tiene entrenado. ¿Todavía no ha llegado?"

"No." Una seca contestación, pero Roy no pareció ofenderse por ello. Havoc pudo ver numerosos personajes importantes rondando a la pareja militar, obviamente intentando atraer la atención del Fuhrer, pero éste parecía estar ajeno a ello. Lo que significaba, conociendo a Roy, que los estaba ignorando deliberadamente para ser más exacto.

"El Barón siempre es de los que llegan 'elegantemente tarde'." Havoc dio una furtiva mirada rápida a su oficial superior, quien ahora estaba teniendo cuidado de no mirar a Jean. Llevaba una irónica sonrisa que hizo que el joven recordara sesiones de borrachera de tarde en la noche, sus chaquetas lanzadas descuidadamente sobre los respaldos de las sillas, mangas remangadas y cartas tiradas ante ellos mientras Hughes le tomaba el pelo a Mustang acerca de sus flirteos amorosos y Armstrong balbuceaba sin parar acerca de alguna tradición familiar y Riza rodaba sus ojos y mostraba su mano ganadora, y de pronto se dio cuenta de que Mustang estaba tratando de demostrarle que él, Jean Havoc, era alguien importante en su vida. Alguien a quien el Fuhrer le prestaría atención sobre otros. Alguien a quien consideraba un amigo. Se apartó torpemente, y Roy educadamente ignoró eso también, mientras proseguía, "Él tiene algunas nociones desacertadas en ese grueso cráneo suyo, pero en realidad es una buena persona una vez que lo conoces. Riza es su única hija; él tiende a ser un poco sobreprotector. Sólo trátala bien y demuestra…el joven excepcional que eres, y se le pasará. O si no…."

"¿Si no?" La voz de Havoc era muy baja, y Roy pareció notarlo, porque lo miró finalmente a los ojos. Jean casi pudo sentir la oleada de confianza que el hombre era capaz de proyectar a sus subordinados – él juraría que pudo sentir su columna poniéndose rígida bajo esa mirada de medianoche. Finalmente, el Fuhrer asintió y dejó que sus ojos se deslizaran hacia un punto por encima del hombro de Jean.

"Es algo terrible para un noble el estar en la lista negra del Fuhrer," finalmente dijo Roy arrastrando las palabras. "¿No está de acuerdo, Barón? Eso tiende a conducir a toda clase de desafortunados incidentes con el estado."

Havoc giró, su corazón saltándole a la boca ante el avistamiento del Barón y la Baronesa Hawkeye. Riza permanecía parada detrás de ellos como una hija obediente, pero en vez de las voluminosas yardas de chifón y encaje que vestían las otras mujeres del salón, ella llevaba su uniforme de gala, una chaqueta corta, un fajín rojo y una oscura falda larga que podía perderse entre tanta finura, pero que en vez de eso hacía que su figura de reloj de arena sobresaliera aún más. Sus medallas y condecoraciones estaban prendidas orgullosamente en su pecho, y cuando los ojos de ambos se encontraron y su pequeño mentón se levantó con determinación, él supo que había escogido vestir su uniforme en el baile en vez del opcional vestido de gala de los civiles que las oficiales mujeres tenían permitido para recordarle a sus padres dónde yacían sus decisiones y lealtades. Y en ese instante, él la amó más que nunca.

El Barón resopló, y Jean tuvo que admirar su compostura ante el rostro del Roy Mustang de sonrisa socarrona; hombres más grandes habían temblado ante aquella felina mirada. "Fuhrer Mustang. Mis…felicitaciones por su promoción." El corpulento hombre parecía como si quería decir algo más, pero Roy detuvo cualquier palabra adicional con el más leve arqueo de ceja.

"Gracias. Permítame presentarle a uno de mis más confiables y veteranos subordinados, ¿el Capitán Jean Havoc?" Aunque lo fraseó como una pregunta, era obviamente una afirmación que no toleraba oposición, y el Barón lo sabía.

"Gracias; ya nos hemos conocido. Capitán Havoc."

"Barón, Baronesa, me da gusto verlos otra vez," logró decir Havoc, inclinándose sobre el guante de la Baronesa, orgulloso de no estar tartamudeando sorprendido ante los tonos conciliadores del Barón. Su madre siempre le había enseñado a ser educado con sus mayores, y esa arraigada cortesía era algo en que sabía podía depender sin pensar concientemente. "Mayor Hawkeye."

Riza sonrió. "Jean," y el uso de su nombre lo hizo sobresaltarse y estudiar aquellos sonrientes ojos color caoba. "¿No me vas a pedir que baile contigo?"

"Yo…por supuesto," dijo vacilante, lanzándole una rápida mirada al Barón, quien la retornó con una nota impasiva. "¿Me haría el honor de bailar conmigo?"

"¿Padre?" preguntó Riza recatadamente.

El canoso hombre carraspeó ruidosamente. "Bueno, ve pues, pequeña. Pasa un rato con el joven. Tú, trátala como la dama que es, ¿oíste?"

Jean asintió, boquiabierto, y le ofreció su brazo a Riza, quien sonrió graciosamente en repuesta y lo tomó. Mientras la guiaba hacia la línea que se formaba para el siguiente baile, él todavía estaba sacudiendo su cabeza desconcertado, y ella debió de haberlo notado, porque sus siguientes palabras fueron, "tuve una charla con mi Padre. Él lo entiende, Jean." Sus ojos brillaron traviesos. "Claro está que ayudó verte hablar tan íntimamente con nuestro Fuhrer. Mi Padre no es estúpido – él reconoce el poder cuando lo ve, incluso si este poder tiene que gritar para irrumpir en su cabeza. Los viejos títulos de nobleza están empezando a perder su brillo, incluso para aquellos quienes aún los poseen."

"¿Le pediste a Roy que hiciera eso?" Havoc se sonrojó. Él debió de haber sabido que Roy estaba utilizando su influencia en beneficio de Riza.

Riza rodó sus ojos. "Por favor. Roy no es ningún idiota, y ha conocido a mi familia por años. ¿Y desde cuándo he podido hacer que haga algo sin ponerle un arma encima? Cualquier cosa que él hizo, lo hizo porque te atañe a ti. A _nosotros_," y con esto ella reposó ligeramente su cabeza sobre su hombro. "Puede que ahora sea Fuhrer, pero él todavía sigue siendo nuestro amigo, Jean."

Jean volteó y volvió a mirar la alta figura del nuevo Fuhrer. Roy simplemente les sonrió a través de sus pestañas, una de sus raras sonrisas dadas en momentos de descuido que podía iluminar una habitación con su calidez, luego se volteó para hablar con el Barón y la Baronesa. Cómo pudo haber dudado del hombre, Jean no lo sabía, pero prometió que nunca volvería a escuchar a sus demonios de inseguridad. Él estaba aquí, y Riza estaba aquí, y tenían buenos amigos quienes se preocupaban por ellos y los cuidaban. Eso los convertía en familia, ¿no es así?

Él se sintió como el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

"Sí. Sí que lo es."

* * *

"¡El Alquimista de Tierra y su esposa, el Mayor Alphonse Elric y la Señora de Alphonse Elric!"

La atención de Roy fue desviada por el anuncio, el cual resonó por encima del sonido de la orquesta, el mudo tintinear de copas y la algarabía de sus invitados. Se excusó cortésmente de hablar con la Duquesa de Baden-Baden, quien parecía estar decidida a presentarle a su hija. La joven dama era bastante agradable, una jinete consumada que tenía una desafortunada semejanza con los caballos que montaba, y sonrió disculpándose cuando ésta le hizo una reverencia – no era su culpa que su madre pareciera determinada a negar el hecho de que Roy no tenía ningún interés en tener otra potencial pareja. Él estaba bastante contento con su elección, incluso si dicha elección era un inquieto, temperamental y fiero rubio con un ego fuera de proporción con su real estatura física, y que no había dado ninguna indicación, de alguna forma u otra, de que se sentía cómodo de que pensaran en él de esa manera, y que seguramente no se había dado cuenta todavía de que él estaba – o lo sería de dentro de poco – catalogado de esa manera por todos. El Fuhrer suspiró.

Él y Maes tenían una apuesta en pie sobre lo que Ed le haría a la primera persona que le diga Consorte en su cara.

Le había costado una gran determinación para mantener sus manos lejos de su joven amante durante la mayor parte del día, pero Roy estaba dispuesto a poner su considerable fuerza de voluntad para hacerse cargo de ese asunto si eso mantenía feliz a Ed, aunque esa resolución había sido profundamente puesta a prueba después de que el fastidioso Embajador de Xing había…bueno, él todavía no estaba completamente seguro de lo que había acontecido entre esos dos, pero Ed había parecido agradecer la no tan sutil reafirmación de dominio territorial de Roy. Sus ojos se entrecerraron ante ese recuerdo y recorrió con la vista al gentío buscando a Ling Yao, encontrando finalmente al joven brillantemente vestido girando jovialmente alrededor del piso en un frufrú brocado en amarillo brillante, y parecía preocupado con su pareja de baile, para satisfacción de Roy – parecía que el asignar a María Ross para ser chaperón del embajador había resultado ser una buena idea. Con eso cubierto, continuó con su previa tarea asignada de buscar y saludar a los Elrics.

Winry lo ubicó primero, y le codeó a Alphonse, quien se volteó y levantó una mano enguantada como saludo. Roy se preguntaba distraídamente qué círculo de transmutación había elegido el joven alquimista – los uniformes de gala para Alquimistas Estatales incluían sus guantes blancos con una diferencia: los guantes estaban marcados con un círculo de transmutación de su preferencia para diferenciarlos de los guantes que los otros asistentes pudieran estar usando con sus trajes de etiqueta. Él sonrió apaciblemente a la joven pareja mientras se dirigía hacia ellos, la multitud se abría respetuosa para su nuevo Fuhrer.

"Fuhrer," lo saludó Al respetuosamente.

"Después de todo por lo que hemos pasado, Alphonse, puedes llamarme Roy," el Fuhrer sonrió sarcásticamente. "Al menos en eventos sociales. ¿Has visto a tu hermano?"

Winry resopló. "Directo al grano, ¿verdad? ¿Y qué con nosotros, acaso estamos pintados? Somos prácticamente familia. Deberíamos de llamarte como se nos venga en gana y cuando nos venga en gana."

"Buen punto," reflexionó Roy. "Loca de automail."

"Engreído perro de los militares. Sólo por eso, no te voy a decir dónde está Ed – ¡y tú tampoco Al!" refunfuñó Winry mientras jalaba a su esposo hacia la pista de baile. Al se despidió con la mano en tono de disculpa mientras desaparecían entre la multitud.

Roy los observó irse, divertido. Justo en ese momento el guardia en la puerta volvió a anunciar:

"¡El Alquimista de Acero, Teniente Coronel Edward Elric!"

El vals que se estaba tocando fue casi sofocado por el rozamiento de los vestidos con el piso, cuando aquellos invitados que no estaban circulando por la pista de baile se voltearon con aire expectante hacia las puertas principales, las cuales se abrieron con un estruendo para revelar una delgada figura en uniforme. Roy parpadeó ante la visión y sintió un extraño golpe sordo detrás de su esternón ante el avistamiento de su amante, sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que casi había supuesto que Ed desistiría de ir al baile a pesar de su promesa de la noche anterior. Una genuina sonrisa tiró de sus labios en el momento que el Alquimista de Acero alzaba su cabeza ligeramente en compungido reconocimiento de su audiencia y empezaba a bajar lentamente las escaleras en dirección al salón principal, deteniéndose luego de algunos escalones para mostrar una rápida sonrisa pícara a través de sus mechones para el rabioso tumulto de fotógrafos, abriéndose paso con facilidad entre la muchedumbre como si lo hubiese hecho durante toda su vida.

Aunque la sonrisa de Ed carecía de su habitual brillantez, sólo aquellos quienes lo conocían bien podían haber podido detectar la incomodidad en la tensión de sus hombros mientras se metía las manos a los bolsillos de sus pantalones hasta que sólo se pudo ver un trocito de guante blanco en los puños de sus mangas. Su brillante cabeza resplandecía en la radiante luz de las velas que se reflejaba en cada superficie pulida, creando una cálida y brillante aureola alrededor de su rostro que contrastaba sobresaltadamente con el oscuro, muy oscuro azul de su uniforme de gala de cuello alto. La corta y entallada chaqueta abrazaba la delgada figura de Ed favorecedoramente, el corte frontal cayendo sutilmente sobre el flamante chaleco blanco que escondía la pretina de los largos pantalones oscuros, los cuales caían perfectamente sobre los zapatos negros que habían sido brillados con un acabado de espejo. Las insignias de rango guiñaban en la garganta y mangas mientras él se volteaba grácilmente aquí y allá, asintiendo cortésmente a los saludos y evadiendo preguntas educadamente con una fácil practicidad que sugería que Auric era por mucho la persona que llevaba el control en ese momento, ya que el Edward Elric de antaño en estos momentos habría sido un revuelo de dientes apretados, trenza voladora y energía alquímica.

Bueno, la cola de caballo era bastante atractiva, pensó Roy con firmeza, especialmente cuando Ed ladeaba su cabeza justo _así_, y pudo trazar sus ojos a lo largo de la línea de la mandíbula del joven y la siguió por todo el camino hacia la tentadora cascada de lustroso oro. En su permitida opinión parcial, _jamás_ un uniforme había lucido tan bien en ninguna persona que se le viniera a la cabeza – y eso incluía sus juveniles fantasías de hacer que todas las mujeres de la milicia usaran minifaldas – y entonces todo pensamiento coherente se fue volando de la mente de Roy cuando la mirada de Ed barrió la habitación y se quedó encuadrada en Roy. Él pudo sentir el calor emanando de esos destellantes ojos ámbares y el sonrojo de respuesta en su propio rostro incluso mientras luchaba por mantener su expresión bajo control, encontrándose con la mordaz mirada de Ed e igualándola y permitiendo que una lenta sonrisa socarrona se esparciera en su rostro mientras inclinaba su cabeza una fracción en reconocimiento. Para su sorpresa, Ed no asintió, o sonrió, o saludó con la mano. En vez de ello, el joven alquimista continuó mirando intensamente al nuevo Fuhrer, su rostro curiosamente sin mostrar expresión alguna, sólo su ardiente mirada controlada. Pasaron largos segundos, los suficientes como para que la rabiosa prensa se volteara, dándose cuenta del objeto de atención de Ed y empezando a especular emocionadamente sobre qué-significa-todo-esto y realmente-está-pasando y acaso-no-es-eso-romántico y por-favor-díganme-que-alguien-está-tomando-una-fotografía-de-esto.

Y entonces, como si meramente hubiese estado esperando que la ola de susurros se encreste, Ed sonrió predadoramente, volteó su cabeza y le dio una última mirada prolongada al Fuhrer antes de girar bruscamente sobre sus talones y desaparecer entre la multitud. Roy lo buscó con la mirada, sintiéndose extrañamente decepcionado y súbitamente frío ante la falta de esa mirada incandescente sobre él. Se quedó inmóvil tratando de recuperar el aliento y entender qué diablos acababa de suceder. La mirada maliciosa en el rostro de Ed le había parecido inexplicablemente familiar, aunque no podía identificarlo…frunció el ceño, dando con sus dedos leves golpecitos a su barbilla y se paralizó cuando apareció su respuesta. Por supuesto que le era familiar, era la misma expresión que había practicado miles de veces frente al espejo. Ese desenfadado enroscamiento de labio y destello de ojo que decía el-diablo-debería-tener-cuidado y que hacía que tanto mujeres como hombres se pusieran de rodillas rogándole. Esa expresión que decía que él sabía que era deseable y que se merecía una alegre persecución. Esa mirada que decía: _si me deseas, ven por mí_.

Entonces así era cómo Ed quería jugar esta noche, ¿eh? De hecho todo eso le resultaba muy excitante, y sintió que un agradable calor acrecentándose muy profundo dentro de instintos por largo tiempo sin usar se conmocionaba y despertaba. Los ojos oscuros de Roy destellaron. Este perro de los militares acababa de olfatear a su presa. La cacería había comenzado.

* * *

Ed maniobró hacia la izquierda y se agachó detrás de una conveniente planta en su maceta. Lo molesto del elevado domo que Al y él habían ideado para la ceremonia de investidura era su falta de pilares interiores, el domo era sensacional arquitecturalmente hablando, pero proveían a atractivos jóvenes que intentaban escapar de las atenciones de hordas de desesperadas jóvenes de escasos lugares para esconderse. Suspiró aliviado cuando la ferviente morena pasó rápidamente en un susurro de lo que aparentaba ser seda y encaje cosidos en alguna forma de espumoso brebaje. La única cosa espumosa que quería en este momento era un buen y frío jarro de cerveza, el cual desafortunadamente no era servido en la recepción, así que lo apañó con la siguiente mejor cosa, levantando a tientas una copa de champagne de un camarero que pasaba por ahí. La fría efervescencia en su lengua era tanto relajante como refrescante, y justo estaba empezando a relajarse otra vez cuando chocó con alguien que pasaba por detrás y se volteó para disculparse, sólo que las palabras murieron en sus labios cuando se encontró mirando intensamente a los ojos de Roy.

Sólo que el rostro detrás de ellos no era el de Roy.

Ojos azul oscuro, tan oscuros que aparentaban ser terciopelo negro bajo la luz de las velas se entrecerraron y evaluaron fríamente a Ed. Sin embargo habían más líneas alrededor de aquellos ojos, líneas de dolor y crueldad, de orgullo y pérdida. Una curvada nariz en forma de pico daba al angosto rostro una expresión dura, y los labios blanqueados por la edad se dibujaron hacia abajo en un fruncimiento. Reflejos grises en las sienes del hombre le daban un vago aire siniestro que estaba claramente fuera de lugar en la optimista atmósfera reinante.

"Es tan bueno saber que miembros de nuestra _fina_ milicia continúan siendo apreciados por sus buenos modales cuando son rudamente asaltados por civiles."

Las palabras eran duras y con toda la intención de ofender, y de ser cuatro años más joven, Ed podría haber mordido el anzuelo. Pero el hecho es que no lo era, y este hombre no tuvo nada con Roy cuando éste quiso ser ofensivo, así que Ed simplemente inclinó su cabeza una fracción de una manera que no condecía nada. "Mis disculpas. No lo vi."

Los delgados labios se curvaron en una forma desconcertantemente familiar. "¿Sabe quién soy, muchacho?"

"No. ¿Debería?" dijo Ed con deliberada negligencia que ocultaba la mentira incluso mientras suprimía un reflexivo deseo de golpear en la cabeza al hablador por la implicación sobre su estatura. Aunque nunca había conocido antes al hombre, nunca había visto una fotografía, él sabía exactamente quién era el viejo – estaba escrito en las profundidades de sus ojos y en la elegancia de los huesos bajo su piel, en la gracia de su postura, poderosa y mandona a pesar de su avanzada edad, y en el aire de titularato que portaba sobre sus hombros a pesar del desgaste del abrigo que había visto tiempos mejores. Rasgos de la alta nobleza.

Rasgos que al menos uno de sus hijos que llevaba su sangre había heredado.

" '_O tempora! __O mores_!' (1) Pero no hay duda que el sentimiento se pierde en sus pésimamente educados oídos. ¡Hubo un tiempo, muchacho, en donde pude haber dispuesto de su vida por tal insolencia!" gruñó el Gran Duque Maximillian St. Just.

Ed rodó sus ojos. Asombroso. Él realmente _sí_ parecía atraer a pomposos sinvergüenzas presumidos como polillas al fuego, ¿no es así? "Oh, por favor. Como si usted fuera el que debiera quejarse constantemente de lo moral," y el aristócrata se sobresaltó. "Usted no me conoce, pero le puedo asegurar que mi conocimiento del Latín sobrepasa por mucho al suyo. Gajes del oficio. Pero si eso le ayuda a sentirse mejor consigo mismo, hey, ¿quién soy yo para interferir?" Levantó su copa de champagne en un fingido brindis, notando cómo los ojos del Gran Duque se apartaban mientras su mirada caía en el caduceo y corona nítidamente bordado en el dorso de su guante. Los guantes de Al llevaban la serpiente y la cruz, amorosamente bordado por una sorprendentemente diestra Winry, y si alguien había pensado que era extraño que dos de los más famosos Alquimistas Estatales hubieran escogido símbolos alquímicos atípicos en vez de círculos de transmutación conocidos, nadie había sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para traerlo a colación. "Y para usted soy Alquimista Estatal o Coronel."

"Un perro de los militares." El desprecio en la severa voz, titubeante por los años, fue no obstante claro.

Ed se encogió de hombros. "Qué puedo decir. Un momento de temporal de demencia en mi juventud, usted sabe cómo es la cosa cuando se es joven. Oh, espere, lo siento – usted probablemente no recuerda tanto tiempo atrás, ¿o sí?" La idea cruzó momentáneamente por su mente de que estaba sonando mucho como Roy en sus más jóvenes y menos cautelosos días - ¿o era que esa cautela sólo había sido levantada por Ed? – pero a él realmente no le importaba. El champagne se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza – no había cenado – pero eso estaba bien, de veras; la ligera bruma hacía más fácil el permitir que los instintos de Auric tomaran el control. Y ya que el Guardián era mucho mejor manteniendo su temperamento y socializando, Ed pensó que era probablemente para mejor.

Incluso si el hombre había sido un completo y total pendejo, él no estaba _enteramente_ seguro de que Roy quisiera que su padre se convirtiera en una columna de sal en su ceremonia de investidura. Ed había sido un Guardián por cuatro años. Había lidiado con caudillos y déspotas, él podía lidiar con un Gran Duque. Él podía ser calmado y adulto….

"Es sorprendente que ahora acepten niños dentro de la milicia. ¿La cama de quién tuvo que calentar para así ser promovido tan rápido?" dijo St. Just despectivamente.

Y quizás Ed simplemente se olvidaría sobre eso de ser calmado y adulto.

"Yo me gané cada _puta_ cosa que he conseguido con _sangre _y _muerte_, _cabrón_," gruñó Ed, y el súbito cambio de indolente joven oficial a empedernido veterano en posición de pelear hizo que St. Just retroceda involuntariamente. Hubo un sonido como de hielo resquebrajándose cuando el agarre de Ed rompió la delgada parte posterior de la copa que estaba sosteniendo, y los ojos del Gran Duque se abrieron asombrados cuando Ed juntó sus manos brevemente y reparó la copa en un rápido crujir de energía alquímica sin apartar su mirada de él. Ed suspiró para sí mismo – él había estado en la parte receptora de muchísimos sermones de Roy acerca de 'La Milicia No Es Un Agujero Sin Fondo De Dinero', 'Balance De Presupuesto Y Control De Gastos' y el favorito de Roy, 'Tú Lo Vuelas Por Los Aires, Tú Lo Pagas' como para saber que era mejor en todos los aspectos si Roy nunca viera la copa rota. "Me gustaría hacerle una demostración si usted quiere. Aunque morir es demasiado bueno para los de su calaña. Gran Duque St. Just."

"Así que _sí_ sabe quién soy," pero había el más ligero toque de desprecio y engreído orgullo en ese rostro devastado por el tiempo.

"Sí – el último de la línea cuyo tiempo es pasado," replicó Ed, y fue gratificado al ver el enojo saltarle al rostro del hombre. "Debe matarlo el estar aquí y ver a nuestro nuevo Fuhrer y pensar en todo eso que pudo haber sido si hubiese sido un mejor hombre."

"¡Cómo se atreve!" farfulló el hombre incoherentemente, consciente de los susurros y de la multitud de espectadores que se empezaba a formar alrededor del dúo. El hecho de que el nuevo Fuhrer fuera su…bastardo era de conocimiento general entre la élite de Amestris, pero tener el hecho restregado en su propia cara era inaguantable. "Lo voy a desollar vivo por esto, Coronel…." Paró en su oración, dándose cuenta de que aún no sabía quién era el enigmático y fiero joven alquimista parado ante él.

Ed se burló. "Me gustaría verlo intentar. _Se lo ruego_." Todo el estrés contenido de su pésimo mal día le estaba aflorando a la superficie a borbotones; estaba buscando pelea, St. Just se lo merecía y en realidad él no se metería en problemas si el viejo la iniciaba, ¿verdad?

"¡Demando compensación! Y un nombre, así sabré a quién enviar su cadáver," vino el comentario despectivo.

El rubio lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás y rió a carcajadas. Realmente no podía contenerse – toda esta situación era simplemente muy divertida. "¿Se supone que eso me va a intimidar?" Dejó su copa en la bandeja de un camarero que pasaba por allí y se sobó las manos alegremente, flexionando sus dedos y oyendo el crujido mientras éstos se deleitaban en su nueva libertad después de haber estado apretados alrededor de un bolígrafo la mayor parte del día. "Permítame explicarle algo: ya he muerto antes. Dos veces. No tengo ningún miedo. Y en cuanto a mi nombre…" sus ojos brillaron salvajemente mientras un recuerdo de años pasados afloró a la superficie, y sus labios se arquearon en irónica diversión al recordar a un par de niños sobre una plataforma de tren y a un oscuro y atractivo arrogante, y las palabras se vinieron espontáneamente a sus labios. Realmente se le estaba pegando eso del Coronel bastardo, pensó casi aturdido.

"Puede llamarme Edward Elric. O simplemente Teniente Coronel. Rayos, incluso puede llamarme el Alquimista de Acero. Pero cualquier cosa que usted…."

"¿Usted es el Alquimista de Acero?" la quebrada voz ahora era incrédula. "¡Pero si es todavía un mozuelo – incluso apenas un hombre! ¿Cómo es que ha hecho todas esas cosas de las que la gente habla?" Y entonces una desagradable realización pareció llegarle al hombre ya que dio un grito ahogado, "¡Usted es el amante del que él ha estado alardeando en los diarios!"

"Sip, ése debo de ser yo en ambos campos," gruñó Ed sin vacilación. "Con énfasis en lo último. Y por cierto, la habilidad y la edad no están relacionadas, imbécil. Lo cual es más de lo que puedo decir de usted y del Fuhrer, desafortunadamente."

Imperceptibles venas rojas empezaron a irradiar hacia afuera de los oscuros soles de los ojos del anciano. "¡No tiene ningún derecho de hablar de cosas de las cuales no sabe nada! ¡No piense ni por un momento que ser el _niño sexual_ de mi hijo le da derecho a dirigirse a mí de esa manera!"

"¡Oh, así que _ahora_ es su hijo!" rugió Ed, queriendo lastimar a este hombre por lastimar a Roy, olvidando completamente el desaire para con su persona y sin prestar la más mínima atención a la audiencia que se había congregado alrededor de ambos, Ling Yao prominentemente al frente con una complacida sonrisa en su rostro. ¡Era _tal_ el privilegio de observar a un _qilin_ a punto de castigar la maldad! Edward definitivamente apreciaría que Ling incluso hubiera traído a rastras a algunos selectos miembros de la prensa para grabar esto para la posteridad. "¡Lástima que usted no se haya dado cuenta de eso antes cuando tuvo la oportunidad de ser un verdadero padre en vez de un completo huevón que dejó que su hijo sea golpeado por cosas que ni siquiera fueron su culpa!"

"¡Yo dejé que viva! ¡Le di una educación salida de la bondad de mi corazón, dejé que oyera las mismas lecciones que mis herederos! ¡Le estaba enseñando que nadie le debía nada en el mundo, y lo hubiese tenido como el gerente de mi propiedad una vez que hubiera aprendido cuál era su lugar! Y él me pagó escapándose e interesándose en la _alquimia_. Él fue transformado por ese tutor que despedí…" y fue entonces que el anciano se quedó atónito al observar fijamente a la fiera de cabello dorado parada ante él, las cosas abruptamente encajaron a la perfección. El mismo cabello…los mismos _ojos_.

El mismo apellido.

"La sangre es la sangre, ¿eh, St. Just? Qué gracioso, ni Roy ni yo pedimos ser hijos de nuestros padres, pero aquí estamos. Y si lo hace sentirse mejor, Hohenheim Elric también fue un huevón. Quizás adquirió sus habilidades paternales al observarlo." Ed inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, evaluando a St. Just con ojos entreabiertos. "Pero al menos hizo algo más y me dio su apellido."

"Junto con tu encantadora personalidad, no hay duda," vino una irónica y familiar voz. "Acero, ¿es que siempre tienes que meterte en esta clase de situaciones? Yo sé que tienes un _pequeño_ mal genio, pero ya pues…."

Y Ed desvió la vista de un par de ojos azul oscuro a otro par que danzaba con silencioso regocijo, una torcida sonrisa en su rostro. "Cierra la boca, bastardo. Que lo estoy haciendo por el hombre que amo."

**

* * *

**

Nota de la Traductora:

(1)** O tempora, o mores!** (Marcus Tullius Cicero: _Catilinam orationes_ 1:2) es una locución latina que se puede traducir como _¡Oh tiempos!, ¡oh costumbres!_.  
En su discurso contra Catilina, quién había intentado asesinarlo, Cicerón deplora la perfidia y la corrupción de su tiempo. La frase se emplea, generalmente en tono jocoso, para criticar usos y costumbres del presente, recordando la época de las buenas costumbres.  
**Fuente: **Wikipedia

Me había olvidado de decirles hace mil capítulos atrás (salvo algunos que dejan review) que Neferyami había publicado un fanart de Auric a todo color, vayan a mi profile y hagan click en el link.

Sólo uno más… me voy a poner muy triste la próxima semana… ¿por qué no alegran a esta linda traductora con un review?

Hasta la próxima y última semana…


	36. Full Circle

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece. Y ésta es una traducción del fic original escrito en inglés por la talentosa _**Nike Femme**_**.**

Agradezco a Lady Seika Lerki por ayudarme revisando mi traducción.

xXx

**Comentario de la Autora:**

As many of you must have guessed by now, this is the last chapter of _Full Circle_. All good things must come to an end, as they say, and what started as a single image in my mind has run its course into a novel-length story and come full circle. It's been an amazing ride, and I owe that to all of you wonderful readers, and an even deeper debt of gratitude to all the caring, lovely people who left me reviews and words of encouragement. Thank you, thank you, _thank you_. Words fail me.  
And now, on with the ball! And should you find our favourite characters getting a little maudlin towards the end, be kind…it's hard when things come to an end, after all. Even though every ending holds the seeds of a new beginning.

_Como muchos de ustedes deben de haberlo adivinado, éste es el último capítulo de Full Circle. Todas las cosas buenas deben llegar a un final, como dicen por ahí, y lo que empezó como una simple imagen en mi mente ha seguido su curso hasta convertirse en una historia con la extensión de una novela y se volvió un círculo completo. Ha__ sido un viaje increíble, y eso se lo debo a todos ustedes maravillosos lectores, y una deuda de gratitud más grande para todas las adorables y afectuosas personas que me dejaron reviews y palabras de aliento. Gracias, gracias, gracias. Me faltan las palabras…  
__Y ahora, ¡a seguir con el baile! __Y podrían encontrar a nuestros personajes favoritos poniéndose un poco sentimentales al llegar al final, sean amables…después de todo, es duro cuando las cosas llegan a un final. A pesar que todo final lleva las semillas de un nuevo comienzo. __**Nike Femme**__._

xXx

_For song credits, please see the end of the story. _

_Para los créditos de la canci__ón, por favor vean el final de la historia._

* * *

**Full Circle  
****(Círculo Completo)**

_**

* * *

**__**C**__**apítulo 36: Full Circle**_

Roy arqueó una ceja ante la impetuosa declaración de afecto de Ed, luchando por mantener su expresión bajo control incluso cuando su corazón parecía saltarle dentro de su garganta. ¿Ed estaba…ante la prensa…? Inclinó su cabeza inquisidoramente.

"¿En serio? Él debe de ser un hombre con suerte."

"Lo es, pero entonces, tú lo sabrías, ¿no es cierto?" Preguntó Ed divertido, un travieso destello en sus ojos al darse cuenta del nervioso desconcierto de Roy. "Viendo cómo siempre has sido un bastardo con suerte. Una verdad que me parece ya te la he hecho recordar antes. Deja de estar buscando cumplidos."

La vida está hecha de momentos, perlas brillantes ensartadas una detrás de otra en el hilo de una vida. Cada perla perfecta de manera única, una titilante encapsulación de un millón de cosas diferentes que tuvieron importancia al momento que la perla fue formada, un principio y un final independiente. Y en el corazón de cada perla, un individual principio de verdad, un pequeñísimo, espinoso y afilado paquete envuelto en el opalescente reflejo de la memoria.

Él estaba teniendo en ese instante uno de esos momentos, pensó Roy Mustang aturdido, y él nunca, por nada del mundo lo iba a dejar pasar. Por dentro, él se sentía exultante, extasiado, pleno, queriendo gritar su júbilo a los cuatro vientos ante el seguro y certero conocimiento de que Ed lo amaba. Por fuera, sin embargo, su rostro estaba curiosamente inmóvil, las llamas que ardían en sus oscuros ojos el único signo de que había registrado lo se acababa de decir y de que estaba consciente de sus ramificaciones. Cada nervio de su cuerpo temblaba, alertas de todos los actores en su pequeña sala de teatro. Él sabía que en este momento los eventos se habían puesto en movimiento para poner fin a un acto de su vida y correr la cortina de otro.

Protagonista: Edward Elric, _alias_ Auric, Teniente Coronel de La milicia Amestrense, Alquimista de Acero, algunas veces Guardián, leal hermano mayor, amante apasionado, persona inmensamente reservada y que odiaba a la prensa, acababa de proclamar públicamente sus sentimientos para con el Fuhrer de Amestris y ante testigos. Las mejillas de Ed estaban favorecedoramente sonrojadas por el champagne, y por el esfuerzo por sacarle los trapos sucios al aire al imbécil padre de su amante cuando su mirada decía que preferiría estar _sacándole los trapos_ a dicho amante – y, sólo probablemente, por el ardiente escrutinio de los ojos de su amante, bajando posesivamente su mirada por su cuerpo como si buscara algún signo de daño antes de subirla hasta reclamar la mirada de Ed. El Alquimista de Fuego no obtuvo su título ni su reputación a la ligera, y más de una espectadora fue forzada a abanicarse ante el calor que reflejaba su presencia incluso mientras deseaban secretamente ser el objeto de aquella abrasadora contemplación, de ser marcadas por el ardiente fuego de sus ojos. Y aún así, el Alquimista de Acero sonrió serenamente, sus ojos volviéndose oro fundido que brillaba con la luz de un millar de soles mientras observaba al Fuhrer observándolo.

Winry se abrió paso a codazos hasta el frente de la embobada multitud de espectadores. "Ed, cuando te dije que le dieras una señal…quise decir que…oh, no lo sé, batirle tus malditas pestañas, ¡no proclamar tu relación con él a la prensa! ¡Hombres! ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de la palabra sutileza?"

"¿Y eso viene de la chica que arroja llaves inglesas a la gente?" bufó Ed sarcásticamente. Él había revisado cuidadosamente el vestido y cartera de Winry en busca de objetos escondidos, bajo el pretexto de la seguridad, así que estaba muy confiado de su seguridad física en ese momento, y eso se demostró cuando Winry meramente echó humo y golpeó a Al en el hombro a falta de algo más que pudiera desfogar su enojo. "Y a fin de cuentas, la sutileza nunca fue mi fuerte – ése es el campo del Coronel bastardo. Además, ¿no me dijiste que si nos amábamos, no había nada de malo en dejar que otros compartieran la dicha?"

Maes Hughes sonrió petulante ante la despreocupada declaración de Ed, ignorando determinantemente el codazo de Gracia en sus costillas. Había sido bueno haber preparado desde antes del baile ese comunicado de prensa relacionado con el futuro Consorte. Incluso había pensado tener copias esperando ser distribuidas a la prensa asistente, ¡y parecía que las iban a necesitar! Algunas veces adoraba tanto su trabajo, y suspiró contento mientras empezaba a considerar qué fotografías oficiales iban a necesitarse distribuir junto con el comunicado. Tal vez una donde Ed miraba a Roy con adoración, tres cuartos de su rostro con Roy de perfil…sí, eso resultaría más que bueno, pensó. Ya sería demasiado tener la esperanza de obtener un beso real.

Antagonista: Un tal Maximillian St. Just, Gran Duque de Hoffburg, miembro de la alta nobleza, último vástago legítimo de la Casa de los St. Just, antiguo padre no reconocido del nuevo Fuhrer de Amestris. Los estragos del tiempo habían dañado su rostro, pero había un decaído y apagado orgullo en sus hombros que aún hablaban de su linaje, a pesar de que sus rasgos aristocráticos en esos momentos se encontraban retorcidos en una mueca de desdén mientras miraba primero al joven rubio frente a él y luego a su hijo bastardo que tanto se le parecía, a pesar de la extraña suavidad y el negro azulado de su cabello, y a la exótica inclinación de sus ojos. La línea de descendencia de los St. Just corría en padre y en hijo; estaba ahí a la vista de todos en la forma de sus manos y en los finos huesos que se encontraban tras la pálida piel, en los pómulos elevados y en las intensas miradas azul oscuro, y en la gracia innata que nunca los dejaban. Resultaba extraño que sus herederos legítimos nunca se le hayan parecido de un modo tan sorprendente.

"Usted confunde el _Amor_ con sus propios bajos deseos, muchacho," se burló el aristócrata, el lenguaje venenoso goteando de sus palabras. "Sin embargo, supongo que la falta no es enteramente suya – no hay duda que usted fue llevado por el mal camino por cabezas mayores que debieron haberlo pensado antes. Pero bueno, la crianza siempre saldrá a flote – después de todo, su madre no fue más que una puta."

Un grito ahogado de asombro corrió a través de la muchedumbre ante este descarado desaire hacia el nuevo Fuhrer, y la visión de Ed abruptamente se nubló mientras una roja niebla de rabia se le venía encima. En su visión periférica pudo ver que Hawkeye y Havoc habían aparecido fuera de la multitud y se movían para rodear a Roy a una discreta distancia, observando la espalda de su líder, y que Al había retirado gentilmente la mano del Winry de su brazo y se estaba moviendo para estar cerca de Ed, su altísima corpulencia le permitía mirar a St. Just con una nada característica antipatía en sus ojos grises. El Alquimista de Acero empezó a juntar sus manos, pero se controló forzosamente cuando la mano enguantada de Roy llegó a su muñeca, el agarre de su amante fue firme pero de alguna forma tranquilizador. Un brillante remolino de movimiento cerca del frente de la multitud llamó su atención, y Ed se mordió los labios cuando se encontró con la asombrosamente sabia mirada de Ling, el príncipe sacudió su cabeza casi imperceptiblemente hasta que el alquimista asintió a regañadientes. Él sabía que era necesario que un hijo debiera poder lidiar con su padre él mismo, pero eso no quería decir que le gustaba la idea.

"Mejor una puta con honor que un tipo que no lo posee." El tono de Roy era estudiosamente neutral, y aún así las palabras cayeron fuertemente en el tenso abismo entre los dos hombres que eran tan parecidos, y a la vez tan diferentes. "La primera no toma ventaja del desvalido, sólo de sus propios deseos; el último no inflinge nada más que dolor en el débil."

Su padre siseó. "¡Cómo se atreve a hablarme de esa manera!"

"No estaba más que haciendo un comentario general, Gran Duque. El honor es, después de todo ese rasgo más noble, por el cual el humilde es aclamado, y que sin él los poderosos no son más que truhanes insignificantes. Sin embargo, si uno cree en eso de que al que le caiga el guante que se lo chante…" (1)

Ed parpadeó ante la exagerada formalidad en el lenguaje de Roy, tan distinta a su habitual y nada complicada cortesía, pero la intensa expresión en el rostro de Ling explicaba mucho – ésta era evidentemente una clase de batalla que se estaba librando en el rimbombante lenguaje de los aristócratas, muchos de los cuales estaban reunidos alrededor y escuchando muy de cerca. A pesar de que no era su área de especialidad, era indudablemente algo en lo que Ling estaría muy familiarizado, y el alquimista estaba animado por la aparente aprobación de Ling hacia la forma cómo se dirigía Roy. Sea o no un Guardián, Ed prefería mucho más abordar los problemas directamente, así que a pesar de la plena confianza en su amante, nunca estaba de más tener una opinión experta del asunto, especialmente desde que este nivel de defensa verbal, expresado como si fuera en educados arcaísmos del lenguaje de salón, hacían que le dolieran los dientes. Los ojos de Ling reposaban pensativamente en el primer hombre, luego en el otro, como si tratara de evaluar a los contendores de una pelea profesional. Lo cual de alguna forma lo era, supuso Ed. Sin embargo sabía a quién estaba respaldando, y se sobó su muñeca distraídamente, su piel todavía cosquilleándole donde Roy había envuelto sus dedos, extrañando el contacto físico.

"¿Se atreve a insultarme en un foro tan público?" El rostro del Gran Duque era una desagradable sombra granate, y su ojos inyectados de sangre revoloteaban salvajemente. En contraste, el Alquimista de Fuego se mantenía en serena inmovilidad, aunque había algo de felina vigilancia en su garbosa y relajada postura, sus ojos oscuros brillando con chispas de fosforescencia cuando captaron la luz.

"Yo sólo presenté el predicamento. Es usted quien escoge si lo acepta," y un murmullo de asentimiento corrió a través de la multitud. El anciano miró furiosamente cuando muchos de los nobles del gentío fruncieron sus labios y asintieron. Él sabía que estaba perdiendo terreno, aunque le resultaba difícil encontrar la razón.

"¡No presuma de educarme en retórica, muchacho! Permítame recordarle que fue a _mi_ discreción que usted recibió sus primeras enseñanzas en ello. Le di una casa, lo alimenté, lo vestí y lo eduqué – y a cambio no recibí más que desconsuelo. Usted me lo debe todo. Usted me debe su _vida_."

"Yo no soy ningún _muchacho_, Gran Duque," y por primera vez el más joven permitió que un toque de escarcha entrara en su voz, desempolvando sus palabras como al fino polvo de la primera nieve. "Indudablemente, si un hombre es considerado por la suma de sus logros, mis añejos años pondrían en vergüenza a sus propios años mozos. Y si estamos saldando cuentas del hogar, no olvidemos que yo pagué por su caridad con sangre y golpes tomados de sus herederos, y que lo alivié de la _carga_ de mi cuidado tan pronto como me fue factible. Si existen deudas pendientes a mi nombre, son para con mi país, por permitirme servirlo, y a mis conciudadanos, por permitir que uno con mis orígenes humildes los dirija."

Una honda inspiración de aire corrió alrededor de la habitación ante la casual alusión de lo que era considerado una práctica barbárica, y ante la confirmación de que el Gran Duque St. Just la había consentido bajo su propio techo. Las mujeres dieron un grito ahogado y cubrieron sus susurros tras sus abanicos mientras los hombres se aclaraban sus gargantas y revolvían sus pies incómodamente. Ed miró hacia lo que había empezado a considerar como el barómetro de Ling, y fue tranquilizado por la ligera sonrisa en el rostro del príncipe al momento que éste admiraba la destreza con la cual Mustang había sacado la ropa sucia de St. Just mientras jugaba simultáneamente con el sentido de orgullo de la audiencia en su propia magnanimidad y patriotismo.

Los labios arrugados del anciano se adelgazaron. "¿Y qué de _Reginald_? ¡Su muerte recae sobre tu cabeza y su sangre sobre tus manos! Él no habría estado en el frente de no ser por su equivocada preocupación por tu despreciable vida."

En la multitud, Maes Hughes se puso tenso. Maldiciendo al Gran Duque por rebajarse tanto como para usar a Reggie contra su hermano quien lo había amado con toda el alma, el hombre empezó a abrirse paso hacia su amigo, esperando estar ahí junto a Roy como lo había estado en Ishbal. Una firme mano en su manga, sin embargo, lo detuvo, y se volteó sorprendido para ver a Gracia sacudiéndole su cabeza mientras gesticulaba discretamente con su mentón. Él siguió su mirada donde reposaba sobre el Alquimista de Acero. Volvió a mirar a su esposa, por un momento confundido, y entonces, cuando Ed se movió una fracción más cerca de Roy y fue recibido por una apenas perceptible sonrisa de gratitud, cayó en cuenta, y una melancólica sonrisa suavizó la rigidez de granito de su mandíbula. Él podría seguir siendo el mejor amigo de Roy, pero ya no más tendría la tarea de reconfortar a Roy y mantener lejos las pesadillas que caían sobre él. Pero así estaba bien, pensó, estaba bien. Roy estaba en buenas manos.

Roy inhaló profundo, sorprendido de que todavía esté aparentemente en control de sí mismo. "Reginald St. Just murió como un mártir por una causa que él creyó era justa. Es en su memoria, y la de todos nuestros muertos, que yo intento reconstruir Amestris y marcar el comienzo de una era de paz y solidaridad con nuestros vecinos. Él fue un doctor que creía en lo sagrado que era la vida y me dio razón para creer en el valor de la mía propia…un buen y honorable hombre, mi amigo…y mi hermano, y no hay día que pase en que no llore su pérdida."

Los ojos de Ed ardieron ferozmente ante las palabras de Roy, y finalmente dejó de luchar contra las ganas de deslizar su mano dentro de la de su amante, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Roy y apretando su mano, tratando de expresar a través de la cálida presión de su mano aunque sea una fracción del amor y orgullo que sentía en ese momento. Los ojos de St. Just siguieron el movimiento, y su labio se encrespó en disgusto.

"No mancille el nombre de mi hijo pronunciándolo mientras mantiene un amorío con su nueva mascota…."

"Suficiente." La sola palabra se sintió como un martillo contra los oídos, y tal fue la fuerza y autoridad comprimida en ella que todos quienes la escucharon fueron de pronto recordados de que el hombre que hablaba no era un simple soldado, o un alquimista, o incluso el hijo ilegítimo de una de las casas nobles más antiguas, sino el Fuhrer de Amestris. El rostro de Roy Mustang era mustio y frío, y a pesar de que una escalofriante sonrisa socarrona se movía en sus labios, ella no se reflejó en los ardientes carbones de sus ojos. "Ya he consentido sus pequeñas quejas lo suficiente, Gran Duque. He contestado a sus acusaciones y le he permitido una considerable libertad a la luz de nuestra…_relación_. Pero se olvida a quién se está dirigiendo. ¿Podría recordarle que hablarle de esta forma al Fuhrer ante tantos testigos podría interpretarse como un acto de _sedición_?"

Los ojos del anciano se lanzaron alrededor de la multitud, buscando apoyo y no encontrando ninguno, ni siquiera entre los miembros de la aristocracia. Se detuvo, intentando reunir los andrajosos pedazos de dignidad que lo rodeaban. Su boca se movió por un momento, pero no salió ni una palabra, y finalmente, "Había pedido compensación por parte del Coronel Elric antes que usted interrumpiera. Yo _insisto_…."

"Usted no va a insistir _nada_," dijo el Fuhrer con congelante calma, y la embelesada audiencia retrocedió instintivamente, ya que sus palabras fueron frías, cortantes y brillantes como fragmentos de vidrio roto. Las velas colocadas alrededor de la cúpula parpadearon abruptamente y luego centellaron por un momento, recordando a los presentes que el nuevo gobernante de Amestris llevaba el título de Alquimista de Fuego por una razón. "Usted va a retractarse de su desafío o me veré forzado a ponerlo bajo custodia. Bajo las leyes de este país, los Alquimistas Estatales son considerados activos valiosos a ser usados para la mejora del estado y poner en peligro sus vidas deliberadamente es considerado una ofensa criminal."

Ed se mordió el labio para detenerse de señalar que era St. Just quien estaría en peligro en cualquier duelo con el Alquimista de Acero. Sólo que no era el momento adecuado. Más tarde, sin embargo….

El Barón Hawkeye caminó fuera de la multitude, poniendo una mano sobre la manga del Gran Duque. "Venga, Gran Duque – no se haga esto. Deje las cosas como están. El Fuhrer tiene razón…."

"¡Yo no necesito de su _lástima_, Barón!" dijo furioso el otro.

"Usted nunca la tuvo, Gran Duque," le reprendió el Barón. "Cualquier vergüenza que sienta es enteramente el producto de sus propias acciones. Sin embargo, como miembro de la nobleza, es mi responsabilidad de prevenirlo de una mayor vergüenza para usted y su casa."

"Váyase al Diablo."

El Barón apretó fuertemente sus labios, ojos marrón rojizo se entrecerraron, y por un momento, Ed pudo ver una clara semejanza entre padre e hija. La mano del hombre se movió, como si se muriera de ganas por buscar un revólver. "Éste es un nuevo mundo, St. Just. Uno donde su _hijo_ va a liderar. Y por todo lo que he visto y oído, él es un joven más que impresionante – inteligente, impulsivo, carismático y muy respetado – todo lo que puede esperar de un descendiente de la línea de los St. Just. ¿Acaso no puede encontrar algo de orgullo y paz en eso?" La idea de que las cosas pudieron haber sido diferentes de tener Roy Mustang el apellido St. Just fue por mucho lo más sonoro que se quedó sin decir.

"¡Él no es hijo mío!"

En la fisura de silencio que se desgarró por la malicia de aquellas palabras, se oyó una nerviosa risita que fue rápidamente contenida. El Gran Duque miró a su alrededor con los confundidos y reumáticos ojos de un anciano, dándose cuenta súbitamente de que estaban rodeados por miembros de la prensa, siendo testigos de su humillación. De pronto pareció sumamente frágil, y muy pequeño, y muy cansado, pensó Ed, y fue sorprendido al encontrarse de hecho sintiendo lástima por él en este estado. En contraste, los ojos de Roy estaban oscurecidos por un antiguo dolor, su rostro sombrío en el momento que su padre lo volvió a repudiar. Hubo una tranquilidad en el aire mientras todos esperaban conteniendo la respiración por la respuesta del Fuhrer.

"Puede que así sea," dijo finalmente Roy. Su voz era suave, y casi triste. "Pero usted siempre ha sido mi padre. Lo siento mucho. Si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes…."

"Métase eso por el culo." Crujió la voz del anciano.

Los oscuros espejos de los ojos del Fuhrer brillaron débilmente al tiempo que desviaba la mirada, pero la máscara del gobernante de Amestris estuvo una vez más firmemente en su lugar. "Usted está confundido, Gran Duque. Eso fue lo que usted le hizo a mi madre. Yo no soy para nada un blanco fácil, y de seguro existen algunas cosas que incluso un hombre como usted debe considerar tabú." Asintió a un par de miembros de su seguridad quienes estaban rondando a una distancia prudencial. "Por favor escolten al Gran Duque – pienso que ya ha terminado su velada de esta noche."

Sorprendentemente, Maximillian St. Just no opuso resistencia, y Roy no lo observó irse, aunque su agarre apretó dolorosamente la mano de Ed mientras el click de los talones de las botas del Gran Duque desaparecía en la distancia. Y entonces, tan abruptamente como si alguien hubiese subido el volumen de una radio, un doloroso alboroto se levantó alrededor de ellos cuando la gente empezó a hablar excitada acerca del escándalo del que acababan de ser testigos, y la prensa empezó a acosar a todos y a cualquiera por declaraciones y puntos de vista. En el tumulto, Roy se dio cuenta de pronto que Ed había desaparecido, su mano cosquilleándole por la falta de calor, y de que fue Alphonse Elric quien lo había conducido a través de la multitud, usando su gran cuerpo para abrirse paso a empellones y poniendo a un lado a los más persistentes, incluso cuando Hawkeye y Havoc le cuidaban las espaldas y su escolta de seguridad se formaba protectoramente alrededor suyo. Pudo ver a Maes dirigiendo la atención lejos de Roy, lo cual agradeció, pero lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Ed y en cuánto lo deseaba aquí y ¿en dónde diablos estaba?

Una vez más, Alphonse pareció que había tenido un segundo empleo como lector de mentes, porque se volteó y le sonrió a Roy tranquilizadoramente. "Mi Hermano regresará pronto, señor, él está…atando algunos cabos sueltos. Por allá," y Roy volteó su cabeza en la dirección que Al le estaba indicando. Vio a Ed hablándole callada pero acaloradamente al Gran Duque St. Just, y mientras caminaban cerca de ellos, el Alquimista de Acero decía con feroz intensidad:

"…y si usted se le vuelve a acercar…si vuelve a decir algo en contra suya – diablos, si por algún motivo acaso _oigo_ que usted tan siquiera está _pensando_ en _respirar_ cerca de él otra vez – lo _voy_ a buscar, y lo voy a _lastimar_. De una manera _permanente_. ¿Estamos bastante claros con eso, St. Just?"

El rubio alquimista asintió a los guardias que rodeaban al Gran Duque sin esperar por una respuesta. Ellos se movieron instantáneamente y sacaron al objeto de su ira a empujones hacia la salida, y Ed los observó irse, una expresión imposible de leer en su rostro, antes de voltearse y encontrarse con la mirada de Roy. Una fugaz reacción de sorpresa rozó los ojos dorados de Ed, y luego estaba trotando en dirección a ellos, el vacilante puchero lo hizo parecer extrañamente vulnerable cuando que se paró en seco frente a Roy. Los otros se movieron a un lado discretamente para darles a ambos algo de privacidad, y Roy se encontró cautivado por la incomodidad en el rostro de Ed mientras la inmediata crisis se disipaba, dejándolo con un aspecto tan perdido como el que había sentido Roy unos momentos atrás.

"Oye, bastardo," finalmente el joven se encogió de hombros. "¿Estás…ya sabes…bien?" Su mano hizo un abortivo gesto por alcanzar la de Roy, luego volvió a caer, un movimiento pequeñísimo, como si su dueño no estuviera seguro de ser bien recibido. Por un momento, Roy lo miró con una mirada en blanco. ¿Bien? En el lapso de una simple media hora había hecho que el Alquimista de Acero proclamara públicamente su amor por el Fuhrer, había sido repudiado públicamente por su padre – y a pesar que el anciano nunca lo había reconocido como su hijo, todavía le dolía – y había sido forzado a hacer valer públicamente su autoridad como Fuhrer ante él. Su vida privada había sido expuesta para que todos la vieran, ¿y le estaban preguntando si estaba…_bien_? Y entonces Ed se mordió el labio, y su mano se volvió a mover, y esta vez buscó a su contraparte que no se resistió y enlazó sus dedos entre los de Roy. El cálido agarre de Ed era sólido y tranquilizador, incluso a través de los guantes que ambos llevaban puestos, y aún así de alguna forma prometedor y necesitado, y como por decisión propia, Roy sintió su pulgar rozando delicadamente sobre la palma del otro, una caricia repetitiva que de alguna forma aliviaba y calmaba. Ed ofreció una temblorosa sonrisa, pareciendo estar plenamente consciente de la magnitud de lo que acababa de suceder, y en sus ojos Roy vio amor, aceptación, determinación, preocupación y esperanza. Dio un hondo suspiro y devolvió la sonrisa, disfrutando de la brillantez del receptivo resplandor de Ed.

"Ahora lo estoy."

En algún momento el baile se había reiniciado – después de todo, era antes que nada, un baile – aunque Roy no pudo decir precisamente desde cuando. En algún punto Winry se había vuelto a reunir con ellos y estaba ahora colgada del brazo de Al, sonriendo pícaramente a los Alquimistas de Fuego y Acero mientras preguntaba, "Bueno. Ahora que todo está arreglado, ¿quién de ustedes va a sacar al otro a bailar?"

Ed se sonrojó, pero logró reunir fuerzas para dar una mirada asesina. "Winry…."

"No, Acero," interrumpió Roy con una familiar sonrisa socarrona," ella tiene razón. Después de todo, esto _es_ un baile. ¿Me haría el honor de concederme esta pieza?"

Al sonrió ampliamente. "Sabes, hermano, la prensa no puede asediarte si estás en la pista de baile – es una violación a la etiqueta…" se detuvo en su oración haciendo énfasis en el significado.

"Vaya Jefe," intervino Havoc alegremente, habiendo abandonado desde hace mucho cualquier pretensión de no espiar. "Tú sabes que has estado esperando todo el día para tener una excusa para abrazar a Mustang. Y el Brigadier Hughes no va a retener a la prensa por mucho tiempo, incluso si sacara un álbum de fotografías de Alicia."

"_Especialmente_ si saca un álbum de fotografías de Alicia," musitó Roy en voz baja.

"Capitán. ¿Acaso la frase, 'te voy a transmutar de adentro hacia afuera la próxima semana' te recuerda algo?" gruñó el Alquimista de Acero.

Havoc sonrió y envolvió su brazo más firmemente alrededor de Hawekey. "Tú no lo harías, no en frente de Riza."

"Yo jamás sería un obstáculo para un oficial superior," entonó severamente Riza Hawkeye con un pequeñísimo rastro de centelleo en sus ojos castaño rojizo. "Nos vemos en una semana, Jean."

Su pretendiente gritó mientras Ed empezó a avanzar intencionalmente hacia él, pero paró en seco cuando Roy preguntó suavemente, "Edward. ¿Fue verdad todo lo que dijiste hace un rato?"

Una pausa. Un espacio entre latidos. Una vida en un momento. "Sí. Demonios, bastardo, ¿por qué sigues haciendo que repita lo que dije?"

"Entonces baila conmigo."

Todos los ojos estaban puestos sobre el Fuhrer y su Consorte al momento que paseaban grácilmente hacia el centro de la pista de baile, la multitud se congregó alrededor de los bordes para dar paso a la encantadora pareja mientras una cantante se deslizaba a los sones de una conocida canción romántica. Los miembros del círculo íntimo del Fuhrer seguía a su líder en orden: el Alquimista de Tierra y su vivaz esposa, el General de Brigada Hughes y su esposa, siempre el epítome de gentileza, y la Mayor Hawkeye y su escolta, el Capitán Havoc. Las parejas empezaron a dispersarse por la pista, uniéndose a los otros danzantes, hasta que los únicos que quedaron parados inmóviles fueron los Alquimistas de Fuego y Acero. Ambos se dieron una atractiva mirada mientras se hacían una reverencia el uno al otro, uno oscuro y otro de luz, uno luminosamente blanco y el otro resplandecientemente bronceado, uno elegantemente moderado, el otro expresivamente ágil. Una pequeñísima sonrisa curvó los labios de Roy mientras extendía su mano, y luego de una breve vacilación, Ed la tomó y caminó hacia la circulante seguridad de los brazos de Roy, el dúo siguió con naturalidad el ritmo de la música como si hubieran bailado juntos toda su vida.

_Éramos extraños__  
Partiendo en un viaje  
Jamás imaginando  
Por lo que íbamos a pasar  
Ahora aquí estamos  
Y de pronto estoy parado  
En el comienzo contigo_

Volubles recuerdos de una partitura completa de años revolotearon por la mente de Ed mientras se movía con facilidad a través de las tonadas del baile. Dos niños aventurándose en lugares que los ángeles tenían miedo de pisar…un viaje en tren y un encuentro dramático…riñas, peleas, momentos de intimidad más allá de las palabras…recordando, finalmente recordando…el miedo ante la idea de ser rechazado…la dicha ante la realización de que lo que había deseado lo había estado esperando durante todo el tiempo. Giró ligeramente cuando Roy lo hizo dar una vuelta – estaba dejando que Roy lo guiara puramente por razones prácticas, se convenció a sí mismo, siendo Roy _más_ alto y todo eso. Como si leyera su mente, Roy miró hacia abajo, una ligera mirada de diversión en su rostro. Ed le arqueó una ceja interrogante, retándolo a que dijera algo, pero su pelinegro amante sencillamente rió entre dientes y negó con su cabeza, acercándolo más hacia él mientras daban vueltas grácilmente alrededor de la pista de baile. Ed podía sentir la calidez de la mano de Roy en su cintura, guiándolo diestramente a través de los pasos de baile de la misma forma que había guiado a Ed durante toda su búsqueda de la Piedra Filosofal, y rió con pesar para sus adentros ante la metáfora. Un buen bailarín podía compensar los defectos de su pareja, y Roy era muy bueno en ello. Tenía que serlo, dado el número de desórdenes que había tenido que limpiar en favor de Ed. Ciertamente había sido un viaje de imprevistas pruebas y tribulaciones, que incluyeron una especie de muerte y transfiguración, pero al final….

"Hey, ¿Roy?"

Éste pareció ligeramente sorprendido ante el uso de su nombre. "¿Sí, Edward?" vino la repuesta, y Ed tuvo que luchar por contenerse de sonreír como un tonto ante la forma cómo su nombre se deslizó por la lengua de Roy, suave como la crema, lánguido como la brisa de verano, simultáneamente burlona y afectuosa. El perfume de Roy parecía estar por todas partes, intoxicante en su proximidad, y las ganas de rendirse y rozar su nariz en el frente de la camisa de Roy era irresistible. Pero primero tenía que saber.

"Si tuvieras que volver a hacerlo todo de nuevo – todo – empezando desde esa noche en Risembool…¿lo harías?" _¿Valió la pena todo? ¿Yo valgo la pena?_

Y con la inmediatez de entendimiento que le encantaba al corazón de Ed, y que nadie más que Al había sido capaz de darle, Roy se le acercó y murmuró, sólo para sus oídos, tan cerca que Ed pudo sentir su cálido aliento pasando casi imperceptible por su oído, "Sin pensarlo dos veces. Con tal que te traiga de vuelta a mí." _Sí. Y sí_.

_Nadie me dijo  
Que te iba a encontrar  
__Inesperado  
Lo que le hiciste a mi corazón  
Cuando perdí la esperanza  
Tú estuviste ahí para recordarme  
Que éste es el principio_

Roy sonrió ante la adorable mirada asombrada del asombrado y sonrojado rubio que tenía en sus brazos. A pesar de haber tenido antes muchas rubias y rubios en sus brazos, pudo decir con una certeza que casi lo aterraba que éste iba a ser el último que por siempre abrazaría, y el primero que iba a mantener cautivo. Después de todo, parecía justo, ya que el joven frente a él había mantenido cautivo su corazón por los pasados cuatro años, y si el destino lo quería, lo continuaría manteniendo por muchos más.

Cuando había caminado con dificultad por ese lodoso camino en Risembool ocho años atrás, él no había esperado encontrar a niños al final de éste. La carta que había recibido había sido sorprendentemente adulta, aunque los garabatos infantiles en la que había sido escrita le debieron haber dicho algo. Pero en su impaciencia por tener noticias de su antiguo tutor, había pasado eso por alto y había partido casi inmediatamente. Y al llegar, no encontró a Hohenheim Elric. Pero al final encontró mucho más. Un brillante niño prodigio que se había atrevido a lo incalificable y había pagado por ello y aún así había sobrevivido, y niño cuyos ojos aureados ardían con fuego, pasión y voluntad que igualaban a los suyos. Movido por ello, él había ofrecido su ayuda, y había sido aceptada. Un juicioso escepticismo se había convertido en un casi orgullo paternal, el cual se había convertido en admiración…y luego un día Roy Mustang se había dado cuenta de que la admiración se había convertido en algo más de su parte. Había ocultado el secreto, sabiendo que no podía compartirlo con el mundo. Pero el destino había tenido una idea diferente. Y ahora aquí estaban. Acercó a Ed hacia él y descansó levemente su mejilla sobre la cabeza dorada mientras se mecían lentamente al compás de la música, y se deleitó al saber que Ed le permitía hacer eso a él y a nadie más.

De hecho, él estaba más que seguro que si alguien más trataba de hacerle eso al Alquimista de Acero, recibiría un ojo morado, un labio partido y múltiples contusiones por su error.

"Esto es agradable," suspiró Ed suavemente. "Apacible. No quiero que termine. Digo, sé que tiene que terminar pero…."

"Esto no es un final," corrigió Roy gentilmente. "Es un comienzo. Ya verás. Recién estamos empezando."

_Éramos extraños  
En una loca aventura  
__Nunca pensamos  
Cómo nuestros sueños podían volverse realidad  
Ahora aquí estamos parados  
Sin miedo al futuro  
En el comienzo contigo_

Ed levantó su cabeza y miró a su alrededor. Riza y Jean estaban juntos abrazados, perdidos en su propio mundo. Gracia acababa de tirar su cabeza hacia atrás y reía alegremente ante algo que Maes le había susurrado, los ojos de éste en adoración mientras miraba a su esposa. Y luego ahí estaba Winry dando fácilmente una vuelta guiada por Al, este último había crecido más alto que su hermano – _había crecido hasta llegar a ser un hombre_, y Ed sintió que sus ojos se llenaban con lágrimas contenidas mientras observaba la realización de la más grande de sus metas, restaurar el cuerpo de su hermano. Él realmente no se había atrevido a soñar más allá, pero aún así había esperado que algún día, en algún lugar, alguien lo mirara en la forma en que él y su hermano y mejor amigo lo hacían. Que esa persona resultara siendo Roy era algo que jamás había planeado en su loca vida, pero no podía pensar en nadie más que pudiera haber sido.

Rayos, se estaba volviendo un sentimental. Esto era muy perturbador. Y todo era definitivamente culpa del Coronel bastardo. Él pagaría por ello. Pero eso podría esperar hasta mañana, y Ed volvió a reposar su cabeza contra el hombro de Roy y suspiró satisfecho.

_Yo sabía que había alguien en alg__ún lugar  
Igual que yo, solo en la oscuridad  
Ahora sé que mi sueño continuará  
He estado esperando por tanto tiempo  
Nada nos va a separar_

Roy siguió la mirada de su amante hasta la alta figura de Alphonse Elric, y vio el revelador brillo en los ojos de Ed, aunque con mucho tacto no dijo nada, dándole a Ed privacidad. Las parejas continuaban deslizándose alrededor de ellos sobre la pista de baile, pero tenían cuidado de dejarles suficiente espacio al Fuhrer y a su acompañante. El Embajador Ling Yao pasó cerca y bajó brevemente su cabeza en reconocimiento, y el respeto en ese gesto sacudió la mente de Roy y lo llevó a un extremo estado de conciencia. El nuevo gobernante de Amestris parpadeó cuando el pensamiento cayó con todo su peso.

Fuhrer.

Él, Roy Mustang, era ahora…Fuhrer. Había cumplido finalmente con el juramento que había hecho todos esos años atrás entre la ceniza y el fuego de un campo de batalla en Ishbal mientras observaba el féretro que llevaba el cuerpo de su hermano preparándose para transportarlo, la promesa de que ningún otro hombre debería de experimentar el dolor de perder a su hermano bajo los tontos caprichos de un gobernante indiferente, y sintió que le temblaron las piernas ante la realización, al tiempo que calientes lágrimas le quemaban detrás sus párpados. Se las contuvo parpadeando furiosamente, mientras elevaba su mentón con determinación y miraba intensamente a la distancia, no queriendo que nadie lo vea en ese momento de debilidad. Y entonces sus ojos cayeron en un pelinegro a poca distancia de él, su rostro poco definido a través de la titilante bruma de su visión. Pero él conocía ese rostro, esa sonrisa, esa tímida inclinación de cabeza, y le devolvió la mirada a través de sus lágrimas, sus labios se movieron silenciosamente. _Por ti, Reggie. Y ahora ya puedo dejarte ir, hermano mío, porque ya no estoy más solo. Adiós_. Y el hombre le sonrió cariñosamente, incluso si su rostro se resolvió en el de Maes Hughes, sonriendo con entendimiento a su más querido amigo, sabiendo que Roy finalmente había hecho las paces con sus fantasmas, aceptando que inicialmente había sido una forma de reemplazo de Reggie, él y Roy había logrado forjar su propia fraternidad independiente a la sombra de Reginald St. Just.

El Alquimista de Fuego miró hacia la dorada cabeza que reposaba tan confiada contra él, respirando la esencia de rayos de sol y acero incandescente. No, él ya no iba a estar solo. La oscuridad ya había pasado. Y él iba a hacer que continúe de esa forma, punto.

_La vida es un camino  
__Y yo quiero seguir caminando  
El amor es un río  
Que quiero siga fluyendo  
La vida es un camino  
Ahora y por siempre  
Un maravilloso camino_

"¿Edward?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Vendrás ahora a casa para quedarte?"

"Yo lo prometí, ¿no es cierto? Y ya todo ha acabado. Entonces sí. Además tu casa es más bonita que los dormitorios."

"Te amo, sabes."

"¿Sabes que creo que ésta es la primera vez que me lo dices?"

"Quería esperar hasta que sea el inicio de algo y no otro hasta luego."

"Coronel idiota, paranoico, bastardo. Pero en fin…yo también te amo. Ahora cállate y bésame."

_Yo estaré ahí cuando el mundo deje de girar  
__Yo estaré ahí cuando la tormenta termine  
Al final yo quiero estar parado  
En el inicio contigo_

_**THE END**_

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

_The song, "At The Beginning" Richard Marx/Donna Lewis comes from the soundtrack to the animated motion picture, "Anastasia." It's a sweet song which encapsulates for me the concept of everything coming Full Circle, especially the refrain which goes, "In the end I wanna be standing/At the beginning with you."__… The song is probably a little out of place as is, but I love it and the thought of Roy and Ed dancing to this was just too much to resist. I highly recommend a listen if you can find it. __And with that I must leave you. Au revoir!  
__La canción, "En el Comienzo," de Richard Marx/Donna Lewis es de la banda sonora de la película "Anastasia." Es una dulce canción que a mi parecer encapsula el concepto de que todo llega a un Círculo Completo (Full Circle), especialmente en el estribillo que dice, "Al final yo quiero estar parado/En el comienzo contigo." La canción probablemente está un poco fuera de lugar, pero me encanta y la idea de Roy y Ed bailando al ritmo de la misma fue demasiado como para resistirme. Les recomiendo que la escuchen si la pueden encontrar. Y con esto los debo dejar. Au revoir!_

**Nota de la Traductora:**

(1) **If the shoe fits, wear it: 'Al que le caiga el guante que se lo chante'. **Término que se dice cuando una persona se ofende por un comentario no necesariamente dirigido a él/ella. Esta es la última vez que Nike me hace buscar lo más parecido a la traducción, pero esta vez quise poner lo que se dice en mi país. Lo que encontré fue 'si te quedó el saco, pues póntelo', 'a quien le caiga el guante que se lo ponga', 'el que se pica ajos come'…

Y como siempre les tengo la canción, sólo tienen que quitar los espacios y poner el signo "igual" entre la "v" y la "f". O si no, pueden ir a YouTube y buscarlo como "At the beginning".

http : / / es . youtube . com / watch ? v fvj3RNDRyYg

**Y si no se dieron cuenta de que Ed y Roy hicieron cada uno un **_**Full Circle**_** y que están parados justo para empezar otro pero esta vez juntos, pues… busquen la ventana más cercana y… ya saben lo que tienen que hacer… mentira... uds. son muy inteligentes...**

Bueno, aquí termina esta fantástica aventura que me tomó nueve meses para recorrerla. Me siento triste y a la vez satisfecha; me divertí muchísimo traduciéndola y aprendí mucho más de lo que me imaginaba. Un fic lleno de símbolos y canciones que espero no los hayan aburrido. Sé que voy a extrañar a Auric, fue mi personaje favorito.  
A Seika, mi eterno agradecimiento por ser una maravillosa beta, precisa y rápida y sobre todo paciente. A Neferyami por los fanarts de Auric, esa niña tiene un gran talento.  
Y a todos uds los que leyeron el fic, y a los que dejaron comentario. Y a todos los que quisieron conocerme a través del msn y los que al final terminaron ayudándome a buscar la palabra más neutral posible en este inmenso abanico de posibilidades que nos ofrece nuestra lengua materna.

Pero por sobre todo a la autora de este extraordinario fic. Nike Femme. Sin su consentimiento y primer empuje uds no habrían podido leer esta obra de arte. _Dear Nike, I was so honored to have your work in my hands and let me bring it to people you didn't imagine could ever read it. Thank you so much for the opportunity. I enjoyed every single moment I spent while translating it._

Ahora vayan y cuénteles a sus amigos sobre esta maravillosa obra que se queda en el archivo de fanfiction para el deleite de todos.

Me alegra haber conocido a tantas personas a lo largo de este año de traducciones casi ininterrumpidas, y espero seguir conociendo a muchas más por el camino.

Ahora sí me despido, fue un gusto poderles traer esta joya. Y espero que sigan leyendo mis traducciones, al menos a los que les gusta lo que a mí me gusta. Por lo pronto Returning Echoes también fue actualizado hoy y el capítulo está más que divertido. Nos vemos, hasta la próxima. Bye.


End file.
